The King of Boston
by hisbella
Summary: Edward Mason, heir to his father's empire, had everything he needed in his mafia world. Until he spotted a young girl in a club. "And my main concern is getting you home safely, Bella." My name rolled off his tongue like silk as his arms tightened around me. "The sleeping with you will come later." Mobward, lemons, action. Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author notes:**_

Back with another one. There's only one thing I love more than cars in fics: Mafia/Mobward fics. I hope you enjoy. Each chapter will switch from POV. Every second chapter will be Bella's POV and so on and so forth. I'll update every Friday but that all depends on how much I've written. A few chapters are already prewritten so you'll be set for six or seven weeks.

I'm the worst at describing stories so I'll just let you read on. Please review.

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The rest is mine.**_

 _ **Chapter one.**_

 _ **Bella's POV**_

* * *

The music was pumping loudly around me as dancing bodies pushed past me to get to the dance floor before their favourite song of the night ended. It was almost one am and Rosalie was nowhere to be seen. I knew she was off with one of her many conquests she'd have in a night and knew better than to disturb her. The last I saw of her was with that large body builder at the start of the night. Which was at eleven pm. I sighed and downed the last of my gin, wondering how my night would end.

Since things with Angela ended two days ago, this club was becoming a better friend than Rosalie would be. Also gin. Gin _never_ let me down. Or gave me reason to break up with it. I guess I just wasn't the relationship type. I'd grown too hard through my two years in college. I was nineteen exactly a month now. The 13th of September didn't bring an incredible celebration since it's the shittiest age in history but I was making up for it now in the harsh weather of October.

Rosalie, my go-to ride or die was twenty-one, a blonde beach babe from Miami and we'd been friends since my first day on campus at Boston University. Why she moved to the cold weather of Boston was beyond me but I loved Rose more than words. She was wild and crazy with a killer ass that _my_ bisexual ass wished was gay. But I'd never hit on a friend. I wasn't _that_ full on.

As for me, my acceptance into Boston University came as a surprise, since I was set on staying at home in bum fucked Port Angeles with my newly widowed mom. As you can probably tell, I'm used to the cold weather. My mom, Renee was part of the police force and that's where she met my dad, Charlie. Though we lived in PA, the heart of Seattle was where they spent their working days. My dad lost his life while on duty and my mom wasn't the same ever since. She retired and spent her time at home, refusing to move. I was thirteen when he was shot and that made me convert to the rebel stage of my teenage years, flunking class tests and whatnot. It wasn't until my mother forced the notion into my head that my father would want more for me so I knuckled down, studied my ass off but was still so surprised I even got a response from colleges, let alone a university. I swore my results were so poor, they'd throw out my application immediately.

But I was accepted and I hated leaving my mom behind but she all but forced me to leave. She couldn't stand to see me miserable too. She didn't want to hold me back. So, here I was, in my second year of college, studying English Literature and Business Management, sneaking my way into clubs that were over 21 and drinking gin during my newly single life. Great, isn't it?

I checked my phone one more time, hoping for a text from Rose but there was nothing. Nada. Where the fuck _was_ she?

"This seat taken?" A low voice murmured in my ear and I jumped, almost dropping my newly empty glass to the floor.

"Jesus!" I gasped, flinging a hand over my heart to calm it. "You dick, don't sneak up on a lady like that!"

"My bad," the man chuckled and when I looked up to tear him a new one, I froze. "Jacob?"

"Hey, Bells!" Jacob Black grinned, still sporting the goofy smile he always flashed me as a kid.

Once my heart slowed, I finally reacted to my old best friend. "Oh my god, Jake!" I jumped from my seat and sprang into his arms. "What are you doing here?" I roared as he chuckled into my neck.

"I'm here on assignment," he told me. "I was relocated."

"Shit, were you promoted or something?" I grinned. "Congrats, Jake!"

"Thanks," Jacob beamed, proudly, though he tried to look bashful. "Who are you here with? Would you like a drink?"

"No, I'm good. And I'm with my friend Rose. Though she's probably eating the face off some guy by now. Sit down, catch up!"

Jacob laughed again and ordered himself a beer. "I was about to head out but you caught my eye. I just got off duty and decided to have a quick drink before I left. I wanted to make sure it was you first. I was gonna call tomorrow once I was settled in and see if you were free, but I guess God had different plans." Oh yes, _Jacob and his God_.

In all truth, it was my dad who got him into wanting to become a policeman. He idolised my father as a kid. It was Jacob's actual father who influenced his religious beliefs. It was so weird to see Jacob so grown up in uniform after years of being his high school crush. My dad was convinced we'd become a couple when he was alive but then he died and I was a rebel and then I met Angela last year and… well… Jacob was always just a friend to me.

"I'm glad you caught me, I was all alone here," I laughed it off.

"Where's Angela?" He asked the inevitable. "She not out with you tonight?"

I dropped my head, embarrassed. "No, uh… we broke up."

" _Again_?" Jacob's tone was condescending. When I came home for Christmas last year, Angela and I had been on another one of our 'breaks'.

"It's over for good now," I promised, slightly annoyed by his response. "I guess I'm not ready for a relationship."

"You should just stick with us, dudes," Jacob winked and I cringed inwardly.

"Guys are worse," I laughed it off.

"You're probably right," he said lowly but I still heard him over the loud music. "I need to head off but it was good seeing you again, Bells. I've been undercover since I got here two nights ago. I'll call you tomorrow and we can set up another time to see each other. How's that?"

"Sounds great," I smiled with a nod. "Be safe. And congratulations again!"

"Thanks, Bells. Bye." And he was gone, his beer barely touched. I shrugged and chugged it once he was out of sight, turning back around to face the bar. Since we used to be best friends, Jake wouldn't mind.

A low chuckle sounded in my ear again and I swore I was having déjà vu. "I don't think your friend would appreciate you stealing his beer while he's in the bathroom," a husky voice murmured, the voice of the man ghosting my ear, making me shiver. I dropped the bottle back to the counter and swivelled in my seat, ready to turn my sass on but I was stopped short when I actually got a look at the guy.

Pure sex. Sin. The most delectable man on the planet. And yet those words weren't enough to explain the man that stood before me. Tall, lean, adorning a perfectly tailored suit that, under the disco lights, looked navy blue. Blue being my favourite colour. A five o'clock shadow on his perfectly sculptured jaw and the hair on his head just screamed freshly fucked. And with that thought in mind, I wanted to kill whatever woman had the pleasure of running their hands through it. And he was definitely in his late twenties. A businessman, for sure.

But enough of that. It was his eyes that captured my attention. Endlessly green. Emerald green. Bright, shining and oh so seductive.

And I bet he used those tricks on hundreds of girls each night.

"We're friends," I confirmed to the sex god. "He won't mind at all. And besides, he's gone home."

"And left you here? Alone?" The man's brow furrowed, feigning worry. "He isn't much of a friend now, is he?"

I faked a smile. "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

The man chuckled. "I'm sure you can…" He licked his lips. "I'm Edward." I stared down at the hand he extended towards me. Long, piano fingers. I wondered if he could play any instruments. He looked smart, focused in that suit. Maybe he acquired many skills with those hands.

And his name was _Edward_. Such an old name. Timeless, though. And how he pronounced it with his accent? I was a goner.

"Bella," I replied with a smile, shaking his hand. He had hard, rough hands, yet they were tender on the palms. I think I was falling in love with every part of his body by this point.

"May I sit?" Edward asked, motioning to the empty chair Jake once occupied.

I bit my bottom lip and his eyes zeroed in on the action. "I was actually about to look for my friend."

"The one who left?"

"No," I shook my head quickly. "Who I came here with. Rosalie. She's around here somewhere. Blonde, beautiful, big tits."

"Ah!" Edward held up a finger and smirked deliciously. "You mean, the one that's currently sitting on my brother?"

 _Huh?_ I followed his eyes and sure enough, I spotted Rosalie across the dance floor, in a secluded area, on the lap of the large body builder from earlier. Which was seemingly, Edward's brother.

"Small world," I muttered and I wondered if he could hear me. "She could have at least texted me."

"She's a little preoccupied at the moment," Edward smiled, taking the seat beside me anyway. "I don't think you're going anywhere for a while."

"Great," I forced a smile. Edward was about to say something else when a loud gasp sounded beside us, interrupting my night once again.

"Seriously, Izzy?"

You have _got_ to be kidding me.

"Two days after we break up?" Angela spat, racing through the throngs of people to get to me. "Seriously, Bella?"

"Don't do this here," I rolled my eyes, throwing an apologetic look towards Edward who just looked stunned at the display before him. I could see the mechanics working in his head at Angela's sentence. But he'd assume something completely different. He'd assume I was _all the way_.

"We're over, Angela. You need to get that into your head."

"You'll never change," Angela threw me a disgusted look before storming away and I couldn't help but follow her hips as she left. She'd always be sexy to me.

I ran a hand through my long hair and turned back to Edward, seeing him wearing the same look of shock when Angela rolled up. "Huh," was all he said. "I could have sworn you were straight."

"I'm not gay," I said all too quickly and then I caught myself. "I mean, I'm bi. I'm bisexual. I'm sorry. Sorry, it's not something I usually have to explain."

Edward seemed to catch himself too as his face unscrewed with shock and his smirk was back in full effect. "I think my heart stopped there. I could have sworn my chances with you were gone."

I gritted my teeth in embarrassment and Edward burst out laughing. "Sorry, but that was so cheesy. I couldn't hold back the laugh." And I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Funny," I deadpanned, taking another sip of Jacob's beer.

"You want another one?" Edward nodded to the bottle.

"It's fine, I can afford my"-

"Double whiskey and gin!" Edward was calling over the barman and the man tended to him immediately, earning Edward a few looks of annoyance from the guys waiting in line to be served. A glass of sweet, beautiful gin was placed before me then and I stared at Edward, wide-eyed. "How did you know I was drinking this?"

Edward shrugged with another smirk. "I'm Edward Cullen. I know things."

I arched a bitch brow.

"In truth," Edward chuckled, "I was watching you earlier. You are without a doubt the sexiest woman I've ever seen walk into this place. And I've met a lot of women."

I couldn't help the blush that crept onto my face. Damn, that man did things to me! "Thank you. I'll try forget about your stalker tendencies, I guess."

"I'd appreciate that yes," Edward grinned, licking his lips. I caught the movement and gulped.

Just then, my phone buzzed in my hands and it was a text from Rose. "She's fucking with me," I muttered angrily.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

I stood up quickly, startling him and stared daggers at the now empty reserved spot Rosalie was once seated in. "She's gone home with that monster man and left me here to get a cab. Alone!"

" _Monster man_?"

I barely paid him any attention. "I'm going to kill her! She knows I hate riding home alone!"

"Nonsense, I'll drive you home," Edward stood, buttoning his suit jacket before tucking his own phone into his slacks.

"You've been drinking," I noted, suspiciously. "And I don't think I want the poor club to suffer the consequences of something happening to me over a guy I've barely met wanting to sleep with me."

"Nonsense," he said again, placing his hand on my lower back and pushing me towards the exit. "The club won't suffer. I own most of it."

 _What?_

"And my main concern is getting you home safely, Bella." My name rolled off his tongue like silk as his arms tightened around me. "The sleeping with you will come later."

I blanched. "You seem sure of yourself," I seethed, disgusted with the assumption that fucking him was an option. Whether I wanted to or not was beside the point.

"I usually am," Edward confirmed with a nod, pushing me past the sweaty dancers. "And I'm used to getting what I want."

"Then I hope you enjoy disappointment," I hissed but he merely chuckled again. I was beginning to hate the sound.

"You amuse me something terrible, Bella. Is that your full name, by the way? Or is it short for something else?"

"Isabella is my full name, but I prefer Bella," I said firmly as Edward nodded to the bouncers at the door, releasing us from the warmth of the club and out into the fresh, mint air. I could finally breathe and was away from Edward's empowering scent of cologne.

"Isabella…" Edward tasted the name on his lips. "Italian?"

I started at him curiously. "And?" I confirmed, earning me another laugh.

"Just checking," Edward shrugged. "Shall we leave?"

"I won't sleep with you, Edward," I said firmly. "If that's the only reason you're doing this good deed; you can leave now without me. I'll call Rosalie."

"Don't be absurd," he chastised me like a child. "Come. I'll bring the car around."

"Sir, yes sir." I didn't forget that he never answered my question fully. I followed him, watching my step in my six inch heels. Why were cobblestone streets invented? I kept up my pace behind him before he stopped at a car that I only ever saw on TV. Or attached to Boston businessmen.

"This is your car?" I stared wide eyed at the Aston Martin One-77. I used to listen to Jacob years ago with the guys rambling on about Aston's and how amazing they were. I'd grown to appreciate the body on a car, much like the body of a man and woman. But this baby? It had nothing on nobody.

"You act surprised," Edward smirked, unlocking the car with a click of a button.

"It's not every day I meet a guy who owns a nightclub and yet, can afford a two-million-dollar car."

"You know your stuff," Edward observed, opening up my side of the car. I still hesitated on the curb. The streets were empty, considering it was way past one am and the later it grew, the more apprehensive I was.

"I grew up with boys," I explained, as if it was nothing. "All I hear is cars."

"I guess that's where your appeal for girls came from," he joked.

"That's not funny," I grumbled.

"I know. Sorry. Now get in."

"This is technically kidnapping," I noted, crossing my arms in defiance. Why did I decide not to bring a jacket?

"You are far from a child, Isabella. Now come on. I don't want to cock block my brother just because you're being incompetent."

"It's Bella," I ground out. "And I'm not sleeping with you out of thanks for driving me home."

"Just get in the car, Bella. I won't ask again."

I gave him the bitch brow. "You do realise how intimidating you're being for a first impression? Your good looks are doing nothing to help you now."

"It's a good thing I don't rely on them to get what I want," Edward snapped. "Now come on. I've places to be."

"At two in the morning?" I scoffed.

"I'm an interesting man."

"I'll say," I toed the curb.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly, forcing me to look back at him. He was pleading now, the way he gripped the door of his fancy car. "Please, I want you home safe. Just let me drive you. No strings attached." He winked.

I bit my bottom lip, undecided, but how else was I supposed to get home? "I barely know you," I murmured, wishing above all else that Rosalie Hale wasn't the crazy bitch she was.

"And I can guarantee that nothing will happen to you under my protection," Edward promised, an underlying tone in his voice that I couldn't quite place after the large consumption of alcohol. "Let me take you home and I promise to let you know if your precious best friend is alive."

"Your brother really _is_ big," I bit back the laughter. "Promise me he won't murder her."

Edward laughed too. "So long as she didn't do him wrong," he said, ushering for me to get into the Aston Martin. "Come along."

"You sound so old," I grumbled, doing as he said and stepping inside the car. The leather seats felt amazing against my bare skin. I was wearing a barely there tight, black dress with my six inch heels, so I could feel every inch of the smooth leather on my bare legs and arms.

Edward shut the door behind me and joined me on the other side, starting up the car quickly and soundlessly. "Jesus, she must run so smoothly," I sighed, resting my head on the back of my seat. Edward eyed me minutely before responding.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Then we pulled out onto the main road and I really got a feel of how great this car could be.

"I don't think I could afford one of these cars even after fifty years of saving," I exaggerated.

Edward snorted as we breezed through the streets of Boston. It was so peaceful and the engine didn't even roar. It was only a light purr that had me squeezing my legs together. Yes, a car could turn me on. I was _that_ kind of tipsy. And also the way Edward gripped the gear shift and clenched his jaw every so often when he found me looking at him… Jesus.

"You could get lucky," Edward pulled me from my darkened thoughts and I jumped.

"What?" I said, confused.

"The car," Edward corrected himself. "You could get lucky with one."

"Oh," I said dumbly. "Oh! Right."

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just thinking about Rose," I lied.

"She really will be okay with him," Edward promised, dropping his right hand on my knee and I tensed up. "My brother isn't that bad."

"Is it just the one?" I distracted myself from the feel of his hand on me. "It sucked for me being an only child."

"Yeah, the rest are all cousins," Edward told me, giving my knee another squeeze before returning his hand to the wheel. I allowed myself to breathe then. "I've a very large family."

"Mine's growing smaller as the day's pass," I muttered, staring out the window. That's when I realised where we were.

"What do you mean by"-

"Oh shit! Pull in here!" I said loudly.

"That's Boston University, Bella," Edward said lowly.

"Yeah," I turned back to him. He looked as confused as the time he found out I was bi. "I live on campus."

"You're still in school?" He gasped.

"Do I look more than twenty-one to you?" I bit my lip, scared he'd see through my lie.

"Obviously not, I just…" Edward sighed. "Okay. Just tell me when to stop."

We zoomed through the campus until we reached the accommodation houses and when I spotted the one that housed my dorm, I stopped him with a soft murmur. "Thank you," I said, pulling some of my hair out of my face. "It was nice of you to take me home."

"It took some convincing to make you realise that," Edward smirked and I rolled my eyes with a laugh.

"Have fun with business, or whatever you're doing after this," I said unsure and that only made him laugh louder.

"I'll try," Edward said. "May I walk you up?"

"You don't have to," I said quickly, though all I really wanted was to say " _yes, yes yes!"_

"Nonsense." That seemed to be a recurring word with Edward Cullen. "It would be a pleasure."

"Of course it would," I smiled, letting myself out of the car. I didn't really want to leave it. "Anything to get into my pants."

"Oh, Bella." Edward wrapped an arm around my waist again and rushed me through the double doors of my dormitory. Ben, the normal night guard always let me away with breaking curfew hours, since he had a crush on me and Rosalie but tonight, with a hot guy on my arm, he wasn't so forgiving.

"Visiting hours stop at eleven, Bella," Ben grumbled, setting aside his racing magazine.

"You don't complain when it's Rose by my side," I smiled sweetly. "And besides, this isn't prison. I can have visitors so long as I sign them in."

"During the designated hours," Ben contradicted but I was already writing down my visitor's name.

"Goodnight Ben!" I called, pulling Edward along with me.

"I thought I was just walking you to the door?" Edward whispered to me as I pulled him away by the hand.

"I just had to prove a point to that kid," I grumbled and he snorted. "He bends the rules whenever he sees fit. He gives me the creeps."

"Do I need to have a word with him?" There was a menacing tone in Edward's voice.

"Not at all, I can handle dicks. But you can leave if you want. Hadn't you just intended to walk me to my door?"

"I'll shut my mouth now," he said quickly and it was my turn to snort. We reached the elevator at the end of the hall and waited patiently for the damn thing to reach us. I think I pressed the button a million times in two minutes.

"Anxious?" Edward joked and my cheeks flamed red. "Relax," he chortled. "I won't touch you."

 _Pity_. Now that I was beginning to like him, he was keeping his distance. Typical Bella fucking things up. The elevator finally dinged upon its arrival and once the doors open, Edward gestured for me to go first. I smiled shyly and stepped inside, leaning my back against the mirrored wall. I was working on calming my breathing as Edward joined me in the small space. I guess I never realised how small dorm elevators were until the hottest man on earth was standing so close to me inside one.

"Jesus," I breathed, calming my heart.

"What was that?" Edward leaned his head closer to hear me better.

"Nothing," I piped up. "It's just very tight in here." I reached over and pressed the button for the fifth floor.

"Hmm," Edward hummed, turning to face me fully. I kept my back set on the mirrored wall, afraid to move an inch in case I jumped him. My hands gripped the bar just at my lower back as Edward's eyes roamed over my body, starting from my heels, all the way up to my face. I didn't miss how his eyes lingered on my breasts. This dress worked wonders for them.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Edward asked, licking his lips as I gulped.

"In so many words," I breathed. "You mostly said it through your eyes."

Edward threw me a half smile and that was the end of me. I was a goner. So when Edward took one step impossibly closer to me, I didn't cower against the mirror. When one of his hands slid around my body to pull me flush against his, I didn't tremble. And when his left arm gripped my hip, I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my mouth. I bit down on my lip to hold back the sounds, too far gone to be completely embarrassed and that seemed to be Edward's undoing.

The arm pulling me to him reached up to grab my chin and his mouth crashed against mine, releasing my bottom lip from my teeth indefinitely before his tongue slid against it. I gasped into his mouth, the sensations coursing through my body indescribable as Edward pushed me back harder against the mirror. I fell limp in his arms and knew I'd have to react soon enough so my hands left their spot at the wall bar and tore through his long, messy, bronze hair. I tugged at it, eliciting a grunt from Edward and I reciprocated with my own moan, moving my tongue in time with his own.

My leg lifted of its own accord, landing steady at his hip and his arm moved to hold it in place, right before his slack covered crotch pressed harder against my centre and a whimper escaped my mouth from the pleasure seeping through me. It felt like centuries had passed but we still hadn't reached the fifth floor and I couldn't find it in me to complain.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward ground out, moving his lips from my mouth all the way down my jaw to my neck. I shivered from his breath on me and pushed harder against his hips, needing to feel more. And that was when I was suddenly hoisted into the air, back pressed against the mirrored wall of the elevator for support and both my legs wrapped around him.

"Oh!" I gasped in shock and before Edward's lips could resume their attack on my own, the elevator jolted violently, rocking Edward and I before it ceased to a halt. The only sound was our heavy breathing as I realised we hadn't reached my floor or any other floor for that matter. The lights in the elevator flickered just as the lights on the buttons lining the wall shut off completely.

"Please tell me the elevator didn't just break," I panted, gripping Edward's shoulders.

"I think the elevator _did_ just break," Edward replied lowly, completely ignoring my plea.

"We're stuck in here?" I cried, the moment between us completely washing away. Yet, Edward still held me up in his arms.

"I'm sure your little bell boy will call maintenance," Edward assured me.

"At this hour of the morning?" I cried. "What time is it now, anyway?"

Edward didn't even drop my legs as he reached into his pocket for his phone. "Three am," he told me. "Plus, no service. Great."

"Lemme check mine," I dropped my legs so fast I landed unflatteringly on the floor of the elevator and Edward had to steady me with his hands on my hips. "Sorry," I muttered.

"I thought you'd sober up by now," Edward laughed, despite the situation.

I tore through my tiny purse and grabbed my phone, praying to see bars of signal in the top left corner. "Damn it," I groaned. Nothing.

Edward looked all around the elevator before pressing the large emergency button atop the rest of the numbered buttons, but nothing happened. Not even a sound.

"What do we do?" I sighed, hating the idea of spending the night here. Especially alone with Edward Cullen.

"It's not like we're being murdered," Edward gave me a smile. "We'll just wait it out."

I think Edward's idea of 'waiting it out' was a couple of minutes long. Because once fifteen minutes past, he was growing impatient. "How long does it take that scrawny kid to call for help?"

"He obviously doesn't know we're stuck in here," I tried to reason with him. My legs were growing tired and it would only be a matter of time before I'd be taking off my heels.

"Fucking children," Edward muttered and I snorted.

"Thanks," I said scornfully.

"Not you," Edward rolled his eyes, starting his pacing back up again.

"You act like you're so much older than us students."

"I'm twenty-six, Bella."

"And most are twenty-one and over in this dorm," I lied, steering the conversation away from my real age. I was fond of his night club with Rosalie; I didn't want anything ruining that.

 _Yeah, Bella cause that's_ all _you really care about…_

Edward then checked his phone for the billionth time and growled loudly like a lion, earning him a laugh on my behalf. "Something funny?" he hissed, clenching his jaw. It should have been scary but I just found it oh so sexy.

"You sound like an animal," I laughed freely. "And don't take your anger out on me."

"I'm meant to finish that fucker"- he stopped himself short. "I had to be somewhere by now."

Oh, I almost forgot. "Your business?" I remembered and he just nodded. "I'm sorry. I guess your dick got in the way of your plans."

"You want my dick?" Edward said harshly and I imagined him gripping his crotch like a 90's gangster in the music videos.

"Not with that attitude," I said sternly, finally having enough of standing in heels. I plopped my ass onto the floor of the elevator and unstrapped my heels, not caring that Edward could see my full man feet.

Edward stared down at me, looking torn as he scrubbed a hand over his stubbly jaw. "Fuck it." He came to sit next to me, both our backs pressed up against the mirrored part of the wall and resumed comfortable silence; me trying not to jump him again and Edward silently seething at the fact his 'business' had to be put on hold.

"What are you studying here?" Edward asked me after another few minutes past. My eyes had been drooping close so his voice startled me a bit.

"English," I answered, unsure of what else to say.

"What will you do with that once you graduate?"

I shrugged. "I could get into the public sector… Journalism seems to be the nicest route though."

"Do you want to be a journalist? Or work in an office all day?" Edward pressed and I turned my head to look at him fully.

"I love English," I said simply. "It's what I've always wanted to study and who knows, by the time I graduate there could be hundreds of jobs requiring my degree. I love writing and reading so why base my life off anything other than what I love?"

"You act like you've so many years left until your graduation," Edward smiled and I froze up. "But I guess you're right. You're quite free in how you think."

I shrugged, delighted in the change of conversation. "I live in the moment. I guess I sort of have to. Too many people die whilst worrying about dumb things; focusing on things that don't deserve the time to sort."

"You speaking from experience?" Edward's eyebrows furrowed together.

I dropped my head. "Touchy subject," I admitted.

"I'm sorry," Edward's hand landed on my bare thigh but there was nothing sexual in the contact. He was just there for me.

I sighed and rested my head against the back wall of the elevator, thinking to myself. "I'm sorry you're stuck in here with me."

"Don't be," Edward assured me, giving my thigh a quick squeeze. "You didn't lead me into this, my dick did, as you already said."

I giggled. "Right. And you didn't even get some ass," I pouted for his benefit.

"I got more than enough," Edward smiled teasingly. "I got to spend the entire night locked in an elevator with you!"

"A man's dream come true!" I feigned excitement and we both ended up giggling into each other's sides. After calming down, I yawned. "Fuck me, I'm tired."

Edward nudged his shoulder against mine. "This shoulder isn't here for the fun of it. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up if anyone comes for us."

I smiled shyly at him, unsure if he meant it or not but when he scooted closer so that he could wrap an arm around me to pull me against him, I knew he didn't mind me sleeping on him. "Thank you," I whispered, yawning again before nestling against his shoulder, my head basically in the crook of his neck.

* * *

 _ **End notes:**_

I hope you enjoyed. Next up will be Edward's POV. An insight into _my_ Mobward's head. I'm also a fan of songs that relate to chapters- some fic authors do it and I wanted to join the hype- Thank you for reading!

 **Chapter song: Justin Bieber- company**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author notes:**_

I was delighted with the response from last chapter and just had to upload one more before I grow AWOL for the Christmas break. I'm glad you all enjoyed and I've gotten a few more chapter's written today so I'm consistent with this story at least.

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The rest is mine.**_

 _ **Chapter two.**_

 _ **Edward's POV**_

* * *

How did I end up in this mess? Not that fucked up things never happened each night for me anyway, but this was crossing the line. The clock on my phone struck five am and still, that dweeb of a doorman Ben still hadn't noticed the flaw in the dormitory elevator. Weren't there security alarms for when shit like this happened in universities? Or was that just me?

Bella still lay sleeping in my arms, head bent on my shoulder and I constantly wondered if that was hurting her. It didn't look like the best way to sleep. But then again, we never should have ended up stuck here in the first place. I was comfortable in saying I was glad she had me for company in this mess, considering if I had indeed left her at the door, she would have been stuck here alone. I was happy she had me, at least, through it. Not that I was a much better man to end up alone with.

Not that I'd ever hurt a woman physically- I did my fair share emotionally- but it still wasn't safe to be around me as an acquaintance. Just about anyone can end up killed in this business. But not me. As the heir to our Mafioso thrown, I would be king in a few short years. They call me the underboss, though in my head, I was already at the top. People respected me just as much as my father and although I wasn't making the most money in my family, I wasn't far off. We were kings amongst the city of Boston and nothing could take us from the top.

I was the notorious Edward Masen, feared amongst men and hated amongst police. No matter how hard they tried, they could never catch me out. The government and police officials didn't bother anymore in trying to reign my father, Carlisle Masen in because he was too powerful. And with me next in line to take control of the family business, I was the better target. If my life was compromised, then so would everything we worked so hard to build. We made an empire of our city.

So that's why I used my mother's maiden name, Cullen, when I met knew people. I didn't want the weight of what I was really about resting on my shoulders. I liked my privacy sometimes too.

At twenty-six years of age, I was making millions. Still not as wealthy as my father, but I would be soon. I didn't doubt my talents of becoming the greatest. My younger brother Emmett, twenty-five was lethal and ruthless. He took some reigning in when we handled the more violent side of our lifestyles and our cousin, Jasper was the peacekeeper. I knew once I became the boss, he'd be my right hand man; guiding me through every decision like he's done since I was thirteen. He was my age yet not eligible for the thrown. I knew if I ever fell as the boss, he'd be a perfect successor. Emmett was just too enraged sometimes.

I loved how I was brought up. I couldn't see myself doing a menial job and living a life where guns and drugs and large sums of money weren't involved. I accepted every part of me and my family, even the killing. Which was what I was supposed to be doing before this fucking elevator decided to kill my buzz.

I knew that if things had gone the way I had planned, I would have fucked Isabella by now. I knew the second I saw her walk into my club. She was mine for the taking and yet, here I was, holding her to sleep; my dick as dry as the desert. I grumbled to myself and checked my phone for the billionth time. 05:03. _Seriously_? And to top it off, still no service. I damned everything to hell because I knew my phone was being blown up by my brother and cousin. I could only imagine what was going through my mother's head when I didn't receive any calls or texts.

My father was probably making arrangements on who to replace his successor with.

I slammed my phone against the floor of the elevator, officially fed up and itching to get back to work when a ding noised sounded around the metal box and the lights on the walls came back to life. "Please tell me that's maintenance," I whispered to myself right as the speaker above the numbered buttons squeaked.

"Hello?"

"Finally!" I sighed, carefully extracting myself from Bella so that I didn't wake her. "Can you get us out of here now?" I spat into the speaker.

"Yes sir, we should be ready to move you in approximately four minutes," the man behind the speaker squawked.

I leaned against the doors, counting down the minutes until I'd receive signal on my phone. The elevator jolted again and I swore that would have woken Bella, but she didn't even flinch awake. She curled into herself and I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked.

 _Alright, Edward, enough with the soft shit_ …

I decided it be best if I had her ready for when the doors opened and as the elevator moved up towards the fifth floor, I came to a dilemma. I scooped Bella up into my arms easily, considering she literally weighed nothing and didn't forget to grab her shoes and purse along the way. She cuddled into my chest, murmuring unintelligible words and I laughed through my nose, finding her more amusing as the seconds went on.

The elevator stopped one last time and when the doors finally opened, I breathed in a deep breath, feeling like a caged animal the past two hours. I stepped into the hallway, deciding that I'd be taking the stairs once I went home. Rows upon rows of doors were before me and now it was only a matter of finding out which one was Bella's.

"Bella," I bent low and whispered into her ear. She shivered in her sleep and puckered her lips, making me smile again. Fucking adorable…

 _Jesus, I was being a little girl tonight_. Since when did I say ' _adorable_ '?

"Bella, what number is your room?" I whispered even closer. She sighed and stirred in my arms, her eyes all the while stayed shut.

"Eleven," she finally muttered and I kissed the side of her head in thanks before walking hastily towards her room. I stopped at eleven and awkwardly fished through her purse for her keys. It took much longer than I would have hoped and while I tried to stick the damn thing in the lock whilst trying to keep Bella steadily in my arms, my phone buzzed and dinged like crazy in my pocket.

"Fucking… damn it!" I hissed lowly, scared I'd wake Bella again and once the key was through, I flung the door open, not caring anymore at how loud it hit against the opposite wall and searched out Bella's bed. I didn't realise how fucking tiny these dorms were, considering I stayed in a penthouse a corner away from my university when I attended college. How on earth could Bella live here for four years?

I quickly located the bed and eased Bella onto it, wondering if it was acceptable to get her changed into something more comfortable. Surely that dress wasn't the most appropriate thing to wear to bed? Deciding to just fuck it, I dropped Bella's purse and shoes, trying my damn hardest not to grope her as I slid the dress over her ass and up over her breasts before it was finally free. Knowing that necrophilia wasn't on my list of things to do, I diverted my eyes and rooted through Bella's drawers to find some pyjamas. I settled for some cotton shorts and an oversized football jersey since they seemed easily enough to get onto a limp body.

And while I struggled to put one of her legs through her shorts, I knew I was damned wrong for thinking that.

"What the fuck, just go _in_!" I grumbled, fighting against Bella's dead fucking leg and with a harsh tug that I regretted, it was finally through the first hole. The second foot wasn't as hard but the challenge of not touching her delectable ass was a lot more difficult. After all of that, it was six o'clock and Bella was fully dressed again and under the covers, sleeping soundly. I already knew it was fucking impossible to even attempt removing her make up for her so I'd leave that until she woke up in a couple of hours. So with that challenge finished, I sat at her desk chair across the room and went through my messages and missed calls listings.

 _Emmett: you better be dead right now or otherwise I'd kill you myself_

 _Emmett: where are you bro?_

 _Jasper: no pussy is worth the action you're missing right now. Em is going IN on this dude! Hurry your ass up and get down here!_

 _Mom: Edward darling? Call me or your father so I know your safe. Please!_

 _Emmett: Dad's pissed. Hurry. The fuck. Up._

 _Mom: Edward, where are you? We're worried sick. I've been to your apartment and got no answer. Michael at the door said you hadn't been home yet._

 _Jasper: duuuude, we're outside the penthouse. C'mon!_

 _Carlisle: on your way pick up some ethylene glycol. We're ending this bastard slowly._

 _ **You have seven missed calls (07).**_

God, my family were worriers. And I missed out on the big event: ethylene glycol. It would have been nice to see that fucker we had locked up for days now die a slow, painful death over the course of 72 hours. Fucker should know when money we owed out is due back. We took our money very seriously.

I sighed, feeling the weight of exhaustion come down on me but I'd be fucked for days if I went to sleep now. And I wasn't in the mood for driving all the way back downtown. I doubted my father waited for my delivery of the acid and found a supply elsewhere, so my job was done. I'd taken care of Bella too, so what was next?

"Coffee," I muttered into the darkened room. I remembered the Starbucks we passed right before we hit her part of campus, so I'd be less than twenty minutes. She got a lot more sleep than I did tonight so I had no problem waking her up for some drinks. It's the least I deserved since I didn't get into her pants.

I fixed my suit jacket and fetched her keys from the still opened door and left soundlessly, praying that dickhead at the front desk would let me back up. I promised to remember the gun I had stashed in my glove compartment in the car in case that kid needed some convincing. I quickly took the stairs down to the lobby and bypassed Ben completely, throwing a twenty-dollar note onto his desk.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes," I snapped at him as I kept up my pace. "If I have any problem with getting back in here, you'll pay the price." Before he had a chance to reply, the double doors of the building slammed closed. I jumped into my car, quickly firing off a text to my mother to say that I was alive and sped off towards the coffee shop.

I barely made it out of the south campus before my phone was ringing. I gritted my teeth and pressed answer, keeping it on speaker because who knew what feds were out at this time? They'd do anything to lock me up. Talking on the phone while driving could put me away for life at this point.

"Hello?" I gritted out, scared of what was to come.

"Edward Anthony Masen!" The voice of my mother Esme bellowed through the phone. "How dare you keep me waiting this long! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"Sorry, Ma," I sighed, suddenly ashamed even though I had good reason to be AWOL tonight- or this morning. "I was"-

"Don't talk back!" Ma roared. "Where were you?"

"Something happened"-

"I haven't slept yet, Edward! Your father couldn't give two shits but he's pissed you missed tonight. You knew how important it was to him!"

"I know and I"-

"Why didn't you call?"

"Jesus, Esme, let him speak!" I heard my father in the background and I snickered to myself.

"I'm sorry, Ma," I started, waiting for her to cut me off again, but I was safe for now. "I was literally on my way to meet dad and I ended up stuck in a fucking elevator. There was no service to call inside and I literally got out ten minutes ago," I lied smoothly. "I'm only getting out of the building now."

"The elevator was working fine for me when I went to check on you," Mom said quizzically. I shut my eyes, not scared that I'd crash. The roads were empty. "What time did you get stuck?"

"I left the club around two am, Ma," I told her, hoping to divert her questioning.

"And I didn't check your apartment until after the boys went to wait outside for you," Mom corrected me. "So how could you possibly get stuck?"

"I wasn't in my building, Ma," I admitted slowly.

"Oh," Mom sighed. "Then where? - _Oh_!" I cringed.

"You missed a job for some pussy, Edward?" Carlisle growled down the phone. "I know Emmett brought home that girl from the club. He left her sleeping at his place while we went to finish the job _you_ suggested for me. Your brother said he left you with a small brunette."

"Does anything stay secret in this family? No, dad," I groaned. "Jesus, I was just held up somewhere alright? I just so happened to get in an elevator and it got stuck! Can you get off my back now?"

"Don't talk to me in that tone," dad got on the phone. "Where are you now?"

"Getting coffee."

"Won't you sleep first?"

"No," I shook my head, though he couldn't see. "I don't want to miss out on anything else."

"Very well," dad sounded pleased. "Come by my office later on in the evening. I have a job for you and your brother. Make sure it's late because your mother needs to catch up on the sleep she missed because of you."

"Are you only getting back from the job now?" I wondered, parking outside the freshly opened Starbucks.

"Yep. It was a long and satisfying night."

He had to rub it in, didn't he?

"I'll see you later son."

"Bye dad." I hung up the phone and got out of the car, checking my surroundings out of habit and headed inside. I didn't know what Bella liked, considering I knew her short of four hours so I just kept it simple. There was a bakery next door that I steered clear of and just decided to order some breakfast right to Bella's dorm. I wasn't settling for on/off campus food. That was a big step from coffee.

After taking a large gulp from my own cup, I headed back towards Bella as the sun broke out of the clouds. It was mid-October, so the mornings would be getting darker as the winter set in and I couldn't wait. I hated how bright it got during the summer. It always ended up waking me from my much needed sleep.

I parked in the same spot as I had once before and didn't forget to take my gold braced gun into the back of my trousers. Happy with my order of breakfast and hot coffee, I stepped into the crisp air and back into Bella's dorm. Ben was nowhere to be seen at the front desk, thankfully so I could bypass signing in again but as I went for the stairwells, a voice behind me stopped me.

"Hey, you need to sign in!" The nasal voice of fucking Ben.

"You saw me enter and leave this place ten minutes ago?" I swirled to face him, growing angrier as I looked at his pimply face.

"It's procedure!"

"Listen to me you scrawny fucking child," I barrelled towards him and he afforded himself to look scared. "Either you let me up to the fifth floor right now without any hassle or I'll blow a fucking bullet through your brain."

"You can't threaten me," Ben said shakily. He gripped the phone at the desk as I set my coffee down on the counter. "I'll call the police."

"Will you now?" I whispered seething, a smile growing on my face. I looked around the room and spotted only one security camera to the left of the ceiling and moved so that my entire body was blocking the view of what I was about to do. "I doubt that will do anything with a gun pointing down your throat." I shoved the barrel of my gun against his mouth and little Ben gasped, true fear piercing through his eyes. I smiled at the sight. It was almost as good as the kill.

"Are you gonna call the police, Ben?" I asked and he shook his head no. "Good. Are you gonna let me upstairs?" A nod this time. "Excellent. Are you gonna tell anyone about this?" A shake of his head. "Even better. Thank you, Ben."

I took up my coffee and headed for the stairs again before Ben piped back up again. "Are you going to hurt her?" He asked. "Bella?"

I stopped, frozen in place. "Of course not," I said loud enough for him to hear. "Of course not."

I fished Bella's keys out of my pocket one last time and opened up the door once I was free of the fucking stairs and almost jumped when I heard a woman gasp.

"Edward?" Bella screeched, sitting upright in her bed.

"Ah," I grinned. "You're up."

"What are you still doing here?" she cried. "I thought you left. And when did we get out of that elevator?"

"You were pretty out of it, I must admit," I shut her door and placed my purchases onto her wooden desk so I could shrug out of my jacket. Bella watched every move I made. "Though you were cute mumbling in your sleep, it got a little boring for me. Maintenance came around five and I got you up here for six. I thought you might like some breakfast to cure your hangover."

"I don't have a hangover," Bella muttered, looking at me like I was going to disappear. Free of my jacket, I was comfortable in my white shirt and was tempted to even take off my shoes. But I refrained, for Bella's sake. I hadn't had my morning shower yet. "I was just tired this morning."

"Well, you're up now," I finished, deciding to bring the coffee to her since she wouldn't budge.

"You bought this?" Bella asked, staring at the cups of coffee.

"Obviously," I said. "And food is on the way. I had it ordered to your dorm number, I hope you don't mind. I should probably have let Ben know that…" Oh well.

Bella continued staring at me.

"Drink," I ordered her.

"Do you do this for all of your one night stands?" Bella finally spoke, taking a quick sip from her cup.

I laughed loudly. "Is this your idea of a one-night stand?"

"Well, obviously not in that way," she blushed scarlet. "But we did make out."

"We did," I nodded once. "Still, this wasn't a one-night stand."

"You would have been Gone with the Wind had it been," Bella muttered, taking another swig of coffee.

"Not with you," I admitted lowly, taking my own cup. "Besides, we'd never know would we?"

"I guess not."

God, did I wish I did though…

A knock sounded on the door and I jumped up, fishing my wallet out of my pocket before greeting the man behind the door.

"Mr Masen," he greeted me, handing over the platters of food.

"Thank you," I tipped him and shut the door quickly.

"Masen?" Bella repeated. "You said your name was Cullen."

"It is," I half-lied. "It's my mother's maiden name. I rather the sound of that with my first name than Masen."

"Edward Cullen," Bella tasted the sound of it on her lips. "Edward Masen…" I held my breath, praying she didn't make the connection. "I don't know which one I like best."

Phew. "Let's eat instead then, shall we?"

"What is all of this?" Bella practically drooled over the food. "I didn't even know you could order anything like this apart from McDonalds."

"You can order just about anything if you have the money for it," I told her simply. I produced some forks from the bag and we dug in, occasionally muttering oooh's and ahhh's as we ate.

"Did you undress me?" Bella piped up after swallowing a large amount of egg.

"Yep," I sipped on my coffee.

"I"- she didn't finish whatever she was about to say. There was make up still etched on her smooth skin and I wondered if she was embarrassed to be so exposed to a stranger like this. If she knew the real me, I'd doubt she'd be happy sitting half dressed, looking all dishevelled, shovelling breakfast food down her throat with a mobster.

Crazy how little people see in the naked eye.

"I mean, I know I wasn't drunk and you've already said we didn't but…" Bella tried again, nibbling on her bottom lip. I clenched my jaw at the sight. I don't think she realised how fucking sexy she was just sitting here- don't absolutely nothing. "We didn't… I mean, when you undressed me."

"I didn't fuck you, Isabella," I finished for her with a smirk. She was adorable looking all flustered. And there was that word again. Adorable. She was sexy, sin, even beautiful… but adorable? When did I describe women this way?

She cringed, putting her hands over her ears like a child. "God, did you have to be so crude?"

"I'm being out straight," I chuckled, picking up my empty plate and placing it on her desk.

"And its _Bella_ ," Isa _bella_ corrected me. "For the billionth time."

"Bella," I reiterated. "Your room is tiny, by the way."

"You don't have a say in where I live," she retorted petulantly.

"True," I admitted. "Still doesn't stop me from having an opinion on it."

"You won't be seeing it again, so it's fine."

"Ouch," I laughed, pretending to cup my heart in my hands. "That hurt."

"It's true though, isn't it?" Bella finished up with her own plate and I took it before she made any unnecessary movements. "You won't have a bar of me once this morning is over."

I cocked my head to the side. "Won't I?"

"Oh please," Bella rolled her eyes. "I know what kind of guy you are, Edward."

No, you really don't. "Enlighten me," I said through gritted teeth.

"You use women," she didn't skip a beat. "You admitted to wanting to get into my pants and when you didn't… well, I admit I expected you to be gone by now but my guess is you felt bad for me being locked in an elevator all night and are apologising for how rash you were by buying me breakfast. I'm not hungover but I appreciate it since I was fucking starving but I don't like pity parties. And if you think food gives you the green light to get into my pants now, then I suggest you leave."

I stared at her, knowing I was giving her my best amused expression but she didn't budge. I don't think I ever heard her talk so much in my couple of hours being in her presence. "Nice," I complimented. "But none of that is correct."

Bella scoffed, rolling her pretty brown eyes.

"First off, yes, I admit in the past my only use for women was sex. I'm a man, sue me. I've never had a real girlfriend, shockingly enough and it never bothered me that I didn't. I was satisfied with that. I don't know why I'm even explaining myself to you but you make it easy to talk for some reason. As for the other things… Yes, I wanted to fuck you into the middle of next week, much like every other man in my club last night. I'm not ashamed to say how fucking sexy you are, Bella and on top of that, you're beautiful. Can't blame a man for trying and knowing that I've to compete with both men and women is boosting my confidence because I spent the whole night in your presence. And even got a kiss."

Bella ducked her head down, her hair cascading around her face, covering her flaming red cheeks. "You got more than a kiss."

"I was being modest," I joked with a smile. "I didn't mean to come off as a macho dick head."

Bella lifted her head again. "I wouldn't go that far… but you were cocky."

"It's one of my many faults."

"I doubt you have many of those," she said softly.

 _Oh, if only you knew._

"Has your opinion of me changed at all since last night?" I wondered, watching her scrub her eyes and groan when she realised she still had make up on.

"When you let me sleep on you, that was nice," Bella smiled shyly. "And when you brought up a touchy subject you dropped it completely. No one ever seems to do that around me. Especially not at home."

"You're not from here?" I asked, but I should have known. She was too polite to be from Boston.

"Washington," Bella shook her head, like she was embarrassed. "Port Angeles."

"Ew," I said aloud before I could stop myself.

"Fuck you," she laughed freely.

"Do they not have manners in Washington?" I asked. "Just tell them to fuck off out of your business."

"My life has been broadcasted on local news, so I can't exactly do that."

I ruffled my brows. "You're not a serial killer are you?"

"No and I'm not in the mafia either," Bella mocked and I froze up. "What's wrong?" she asked and I stood up quickly.

"Nothing," I said way too fast. "I, uh, I just remembered something I was supposed to do."

"Oh," Bella said sadly. "Your work from last night?"

I nodded dumbly. "I can't put it off any longer and we _both_ need to catch up on some sleep- and shower."

Bella sniffed herself and wrinkled her nose, making me laugh again. "I'm kidding," she grinned. "I _am_ still so tired."

"Sleep," I told her. "I'll be back later."

"What?" She blanched, eyes wide.

I snorted. "I said I'll be back later. That is, if you want me to…"

Bella nibbled on her lip again. "Okay..." she said slowly. "No, I want you." _Hmm_. "But I've done everything there is to cock block. I just don't see why you _want_ to come back."

 _Neither do I, Bella…_

I just shrugged. "I guess I do feel guilty for how I acted," I lied. "I realise now you're meant to be treated like a real lady. Wear something nice. I'm taking you for dinner." I guess I just decided that then and there. "I'll text you what time I'll pick you up at."

"I don't have your number"-

I picked up her purse and dug through it until my hands reached her iPhone and I quickly typed in my number and called my cell, waiting for it to buzz in my pocket before hanging up. I typed in my details and handed the phone back to Bella. "There," I grinned. "Now you do."

"This says you're saved in as ' _Sex God'_ ," Bella arched a brow.

"Really?" I gasped. "Why, thank you, Bella. What a compliment."

She rolled her eyes and dropped the phone on the bed. I chuckled at her expression and bent down so that my face was in line with hers. "I'll see you tonight." With a quick kiss planted right at her jawline, I moved back into a standing position as Bella shivered.

"See you," she breathed as I closed the door.

I left her dorm with a chip in my step, smiling at the college goers who passed me and idly wondered why I was in such a dapper mood. Two frat guys passed me with smirks and one nudged the other. "He just got lucky with some chick," he snickered with his friend and I smirked.

No, I didn't get lucky… not in that sense anyway. What an interesting morning this was turning out to be.

* * *

 _ **End notes:**_

Most songs I'll be giving for this story are up to date and I hope you got a kick out of Justin Bieber being in the last end notes. I lolled to myself at that one. I love you all.

Reviews are love so give me some love.

 **Chapter song: Kerri Hilson- One-night stand**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author notes:**_

Here's a late Christmas present. I'll resume normal updates after the New Year. Which is every Friday. This chapter earns it's M rating. Hope you all had a safe Christmas. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The rest is mine.**_

 _ **Chapter three.**_

 _ **Bella's POV**_

* * *

When I finally showered and washed away the remainder of make-up left on my face, I slept for the day. I knew I should be revising and studying for upcoming exams, but with the night I had, I deserved a day off. And it wasn't until I woke up at six pm that Sunday evening that everything hit me. The events this morning, Edward's kisses last night, his kind words… and the fact that I had a date with Edward Cullen. _Tonight_.

I leaped from my bed, wondering how on earth- even in my sleepy state- could I forget such information. As I scurried through my closet to find something decent to wear, I juggled my iPhone in my other hand to call Rose. Being the worst friend possible, I forgot to call her after my shower. But she ditched me first. So sue me.

"Pick up, bitch…" I whispered hastily as I eyed up a dress hanging at the end of my closet. I didn't want to look overdressed but then again I didn't wanna look like a slob-

"Bella!" Rosalie finally answered.

"Where the hell have you been?" was my response. I wasn't really pissed off; I was just worried. No matter how wild Rosalie got, she never ran off so soon with a guy. There were usually a few hours in between where I could sniff out any weirdo's or serial killers. Rose just up and left me with barely any notice. And she _knew_ how much I hated getting a cab alone.

"I'm sorry!" Rosalie cried, using her baby voice to soften my blow. "I know; I should have told you first but it was a spur of the moment thing. If you knew how he made me feel, Bella. Whew!"

"Okay, okay, you can tell me about the sex later," I rolled my eyes with a smile, my eyes continuously going back to the dress. "I'm glad you're safe, by the way."

"Thanks!" Rose said all too chirpily. She must have gotten great sex last night. "I'm sorry I left you to get a cab alone. I know you hate that. Was it okay?"

I froze up. "Uh, I didn't get a cab in the end," I said slowly, unsure of how to proceed.

"You didn't go home?" Rose quizzed me, shocked.

"I, uh… I didn't go home alone," I admit, biting my lip.

"Oh, for fuck sake, Bella!" Rosalie groaned. "You went home with Angela?"

"What?" I shrieked. "No? No! I told you I was done!"

"And you've said that a couple hundred times, Bella!" Rosalie laughed. "But good. I'm glad. I really hope you mean it this time."

"I do mean it," I promised. "If you'd been with me at all last night you'd know she confronted me at the bar."

"She was in Eclipse last night?!" Rosalie squealed in delight. "I hope you were sucking face with some other girl in front of her."

"I wish," I snorted, feeling a little guilty. I loved Angela once. It didn't feel write slanting her like this.

"But wait"- Rosalie gasped. "You said you didn't go home alone, right?"

"Right," I sighed.

"So who did you end up with, slut?" Rose giggled and I laughed right back.

"Just some guy from the bar… he offered to take me home when I found out you bailed," I fought off the butterflies in my stomach. "It's kinda weird how we ended up together."

"How weird can it be? Weirder than my rendezvous'?" Rosalie questioned.

"Never as weird as that Ro," I said easily. "He walked me to my dorm and Ben was on the door"-

"That perv, did he let you guys in?" Rosalie interrupted me quickly. She hated Ben as much as I did.

"I was meant to leave Edward at the door but Ben was getting on my nerves so I invited him up."

"Wait," Rosalie tried to cut in again but I stopped her.

"Let me finish!" I said excitedly. "Get this, we're in the elevator and we make out- like major make out session- and the elevator gets stuck. We're in there for the entire night, Ro!"

"What?" Rose giggled hysterically. "That's hilarious. Did you fuck?"

"In the elevator?" I choked. "Of course not! And he let me sleep on his shoulder and before I knew it, I was in my bed waking up to him ordering me breakfast and coffee. Breakfast, Rose!"

"Holy shit, is he hot?"

Of course that's all she cared about.

"Ryan Gosling worthy," I threw her a bone because I knew how much she obsessed over him.

"Wow…" she breathed down the phone. I just nodded. "And you said his name was Edward?"

"Did I?" I didn't notice. "He's taking me on a date tonight."

"What?" Rose roared. "Oh my god, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I forgot until now," I laughed. "And he hasn't texted me what time"-

"I'm so proud of you! What are you gonna wear? Oh my god, freshly single and already on"-

"Rosalie!" I yelled, praying to god she'd shut the fuck up. "I love you, but please shut up."

"Sorry!" she giggled. "But seriously, what are you gonna wear?"

"I don't know!" I whined, chewing on my lip. "I don't wanna look plain but I don't wanna go as flashy as I was last night. I don't wanna be slutty."

"You could never be slutty," she comforted me. "Go through your options."

"I can't," I whimpered. "I've to shower again because you made me all nervous and I don't know what time he's picking me up yet. He hasn't called."

"So call him?" Rosalie snorted like it was the simplest solution. Which to her, it was. She didn't carry any nerves or any embarrassment. She was a hellcat with everyone and anyone. I had to be comfortable with someone in order to be like her. "And call me with the deets later."

"As long as you fill me in on your hot night with Mr Muscles."

She laughed loudly at that. "Love you!"

"Love you."

It was ten minutes later when I gave up on the idea of getting dressed. "Fuck it," I muttered, clicking the new number in my phone and snickered at Edward's title for himself.

 _ **Bella:**_ _Edward? We have a problem…_

I got a reply one minute later.

 _ **Sex God:**_ _What's wrong? You aren't cancelling…_

 _ **Bella:**_ _Slight predicament. 1) where are we going and 2) what time and 3) I have nothing to wear. S.O.S_

I wasn't embarrassed. By this point, I was desperate. I sucked at being a girl.

 _ **Sex God:**_ _I'm not ashamed to say I laughed out loud. I was thinking the new Italian restaurant downtown. It's had amazing reviews so far. Very fancy... As for the other two dilemmas, I'll be outside your dorm at eight o'clock. Is that alright? And to be honest about the last crisis, you could wear a burlap sack and I'd still think you're sexy. I can't wait to see you again._

I swooned. Literally. I swooned.

 _ **Bella:**_ _Fancy. Gotcha. And I doubt a sack is appropriate to wear to a fancy restaurant, Edward… I'll see you at eight ten because I'm a girl and we're never on time… Or so I heard._

After another quick shower, burning my hair to the point where it was pin straight and firing on some make up that made me look delicately attractive, I faced my last fear: what to wear.

"Fancy, Bella, fancy…" I decided to go with the second last dress in my closet. A royal blue dress that was figured in to show off my curves, but it was secure enough in itself to look nothing but ladylike. I looked classy, which is what I was going for with the way Edward described his restaurant. With a dab of lip gloss and fishing out my nicest purse and shoes, I was ready in record time.

I was about to leave when a knock sounded on my door. I tensed up, praying it wasn't Rosalie coming to offer me some condoms before my date or even worse, Ben apologising for the broken down elevator. I took a breath and opened the door, revealing the sexiest man alive.

I didn't gasp at what he wore: a beautifully cut suit that fit him in all the right places, or his amazing sex hair or the way his eyes roamed over my body. No, it was said eyes that, once they met my own, were filled with such anger and _rage_ that caused me to gasp out loud.

"Edward, what"- I didn't get to finish my question because he lurched forward, one hand going to my hair and the other to my waist as his lips crashed against mine. I was taken aback, that was sure, as my purse fell from my hands and onto the floor so my hands could pull him closer to me. It was surprising, it was shocking and oh so pleasurable. His tongue met mine with urgency and I somehow ended up pressed against the wall right beside the open door, hands held above my head by Edward's strong, capable ones.

He didn't move his lips from mine until I couldn't breathe any longer. I broke away, gasping for air and reeling from feeling such pleasure from a man as he kissed his way down my neck. "I'm sorry," he breathed harshly. "That was uncalled for."

"I didn't mind," I admitted, my breath ragged as my chest rose and fell rapidly. "You looked angry."

"Like you wouldn't believe," Edward hissed, his hands gripping my hips and I hissed. "I'm sorry. I'm fucking up dinner already."

"I think I lost my appetite for food," I whispered hoarsely. His head shot up and his blazing green eyes met mine for the second time. That was until lust overtook them and Edward's lips landed on mine once more.

Dinner be damned, I didn't care if Edward fucked me right there and then. From the looks of things, we both needed the release. Him for pent up anger and stress and me because… well… I just needed it. From him.

I felt around the wall awkwardly before my hand landed on what I wanted. I slammed my door shut and that sprang Edward into action. His hands gripped my thighs and lifted me up the wall, earning us the same position we were in last night in the elevator. I smiled into the kiss at the memory and I felt Edward do the same, obviously recalling the same memory as me. His hips pressed hard against mine and I gasped loudly, not caring in the slightest if anyone outside this dorm room could hear me. All I cared about was the feeling Edward was giving to me.

"Fuck," I hissed as his teeth bit hard on my bottom lip, tugging it forward as his eyes opened to stare into mine. It was the most erotic moment I'd ever experienced in my life and when Edward uttered the next six words, I didn't have it in me to say no.

"Please let me fuck you, Isabella."

" _Yes_ ," I moaned, grounding my hips against his again and we were suddenly at my bed. It was a serious case of déjà vu when we ended up in bed together. Mere hours ago we were seated here eating breakfast and flirting innocently. Now, we were tearing at each other's clothes to get a feel of one another's bare skin.

My heels were still on and Edward seemed to enjoy that when he lay on top of me, his hand sliding down my leg to hitch it around his hip. When he felt the heel dig into his lower back, he kissed me harder, groaning loudly. It only spurred me on and when he moved to lift my dress over my head, I didn't stop him. I felt for a brief moment, how Rosalie probably felt whenever she went on one of her wild adventures at night with guys. I could only imagine how it was for her last night and if it could compare to the feelings I was experiencing right now.

With my dress out of the way, I was left in my matching bra and thong. I guess I knew we were going to end up in this position all along. This soon, though, was not on my agenda. Edward quickly removed his suit jacket and we both worked to unbutton his white, crisp shirt. I wondered idly if he always dressed so sharp. With only his trousers separating us, I got to work immediately.

My hands quickly unbuckled his belt and did away with his button and fly, reaching in to feel the impressive length of Edward's dick. Let me tell you, once that thing got inside me, I'd be crying in pain. It was a monster. My hand skimmed past his boxers and took his length in it, feeling euphoric as he hissed in pleasure, bucking into my fingers. I kissed his neck, sliding my hand up and down slowly, tightening my grip ever so slightly.

"Jesus, Bella… _Cazzo_!" Edward ground, squeezing my naked hips. I gasped and fastened my movements on his cock, being spurred on by his cursing… in a foreign language. God, this man was fucking beyond words.

Suddenly, he ripped my hand from his dick, taking me by surprise and his lips descended on mine again. "Tell me to stop, Bella…" he said huskily. "Tell me…"

I couldn't. Whatever was going through his mind was obviously to do with respecting me and my body, but I was beyond caring for my reputation and his. I just wanted this… wanted him. So instead of answering, I kissed Edward harder, sliding my tongue against his, eliciting another groan from him.

"Fine," he bit down on my lip again and I whimpered in both pleasure and pain. "Have it your way."

Edward kissed me back then, his hand sliding down my half naked body and I shivered when it reached the top of my thong. He slid it out of his way easily and one finger slipped inside me and I breathed out heavily, revelling in the sensation. I gripped his shoulders for dear life, digging my nails into them, causing him to hiss and add another finger.

"Fuck," I whimpered, closing my eyes. And then, without warning, his fingers were gone and I was left a withering mess as his lips skimmed down my throat to my chest, past my navel and then… with a delicious smirk he was between my legs and I screamed to the heavens. I half expected him to comment on how wet I was, because I'm sure it was abnormal with how he made me feel but he didn't. Instead, he focused on slicking his whole tongue over me and I cried out, bucking into his face as his hands spread my thighs further apart.

Edward's tongue curved against my clit and made a flickering motion that had my back arched like an antichrist. _Oh!_ I tightened my grip on his shoulders and somehow ended up tugging on his hair. "Fuck, I'm close, Edward…" I cried.

"Come on, Bella," Edward murmured against my pussy, making my thighs quiver in pleasure. "Say you're mine, let go…"

"E _dward_!" I cried out as I came so fucking hard I saw stars. I arched my back higher and Edward had to grip my hips to keep me from flying off the bed. I was a quivering mess by the time he kissed his way back up my body and it took me a few seconds to hear something skid under my bed and to find he was already naked.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he said, his voice dripping with sex. I wrapped my legs around him, bringing him closer to me and one of his hands quickly got rid of my bra; in one sweeping motion. It should have offended me how savvy he was with women's bras, but I didn't give two shits' in that moment. I was so far gone after that orgasm.

"You okay?" Edward asked me softly, his voice strained. He was obviously holding himself back.

"More than okay," I answered truthfully. "Kiss me."

He did as I asked, only this time, his kisses were much slower, more sensual. I couldn't identify the feeling in the pit of my stomach but it was a lot more than physical attraction. My mind tried to conjure up possibilities until I felt Edward's length against my thigh. I moaned and we slowly grew more frantic before enough was enough.

"You want this?" he asked huskily, his eyes glowing with lust.

"I want"- I barely got the words out before he thrust right into me. I expected a warning, a sign, an _anything_ , but no. Apparently Edward Cullen didn't do slow. He grunted as he plowed into me and I cried out in surprise. It was painful- I had to admit that. It had been so long since I was with a guy and Angela and I never fucked with strap-on's. We weren't into that kind of thing, so with my first dick being this monster… it was hard to take in… Pun intended.

"Damn it, Bella," Edward hissed through clenched teeth as his hips jerked towards mine. And that felt _really_ fucking good. I gasped and my fingers ended back up into his shoulders as his hands landed firmly on my hips. I closed my eyes in a small moment of sheer bliss as Edward eased back inside me. My chest was heaving and I needed him closer, so I took his face into my hands and kissed him deeply. Edward's hand slid between us and he used his thumb to caress my clit as he pounded relentlessly inside me. My mouth opened with a cry and without further notice, my stomach coiled as I let go for a second time and fell down the mountain, screaming out Edward's name in the process.

" _Cazzo_ , Bella, give it to me!"

And once again, I was taken by surprise when I was flipped onto my stomach, guided by Edward's grip on my hips to arch myself with my ass in the air as he pounded into me from behind. I was officially on all fours.

" _Fuck_!" We both screamed at the same damn time. This guy was a fucking maniac in the sack! I couldn't handle it! I gripped the sheets below me to keep me balanced as he kept up his relentless fucking. It was indescribable. This man… _he_ was indescribable. My pillow found its way to my mouth and I bit down on it to mask my screams.

"Bella…" I want to giggle at how serious he sounded amidst our throws of passion but he reached around my body to play with my clit again and I shouted curse words into the pillow. I was going to come again and by the sounds of things, Edward was going to too. We went faster and pushed harder and then, then… and then…

" _Oh_!" I'm gone.

"Fuck!" He's gone.

We collapse onto the bed.

"I guess we have to cancel dinner," Edward said after a couple of minutes and I burst into fits of giggles. We were now cuddled into one another, one of my favourite things to do after sex. It was just a lot more intimate to me. I was buck ass naked, one of my legs hitched over his middle and his hand ran circles over my bare back. It tickled in the most delicious, comforting ways. My head lay on Edward's chest as he lay between the hundreds of pillows I had thrown onto my bed. I was grateful I didn't own embarrassing stuffed animals. This spur of the moment act wouldn't have worked out well for my anxiety.

"I don't mind ordering food again," I admitted through my laughs.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked, resting his lips against my forehead. I swooned internally.

"After that?" I shrieked. "Obviously! And parched."

Edward chuckled and reached for his phone on my dresser; a fancy iPhone 6 plus. I eyed my own 5 but kept my mouth shut. It took me a year of saving to buy that damn thing. "I'll order some Italian then; since we didn't make our reservations."

"You can order? - never mind." I stopped myself. I was beginning to realise Edward could order just about anything with his money.

Edward snorted and then relayed his order for us to the man on the opposite end of the call. When he was done, we resumed our cuddling position. "Your dress was beautiful, by the way," Edward said and I laughed loudly. "I forgot to mention it before I dived on you."

"Thank you," I said shyly. "I didn't mind in the slightest."

"I can see that," Edward said cockily, smacking my ass.

"Hey!" I squealed, curling away from his touch but his hand quickly moved to massage where he left a red mark. I snuggled closer to him because of it.

"I can't say I regret what happened but I am ashamed," Edward sighed. "I'm fucking up my manners royally."

"I think you're a perfect gentleman," I joked. "It was my decision as much as yours."

"I guess so…"

"What had you so angry?" I wondered aloud. "When I saw your eyes I was shocked. I thought I did something wrong."

"We didn't spend enough time together for you to piss me off- Shit, that sounded bad. That makes having sex with you sound much worse."

I rolled my eyes. "We never got our one night stand last night," I reasoned. "I guess this was to make up for it."

I made Edward laugh and that was the main goal, but he never admitted to what had him so angry. So when the food came, I slipped into my tiny bathroom to throw on some boy shorts and a tank top while he set up a feast on my bed.

"Wow," I commented. "You bought enough to feed a small country."

"Ha ha," Edward deadpanned. "I didn't know what you liked so"-

"So you ordered everything," I finished, remembering what he had said this morning. I smiled and sat Indian style on the bed, doing as he said and dug in.

I never had real Italian so this was incredible. The closest I got to it was pasta. "This is amazing."

"It's better fresh from the kitchen. I wish I could have brought you. I feel bad."

"Shut up," I sighed with a smile. "This is perfect. A night in is one hundred times better for my broke ass."

"You know I would have paid for you, Bella," Edward rolled his eyes.

"And I would have found a way to sneak you some money by the end of the night," I beamed, confidently. "I'm very independent."

"I'm beginning to see that," Edward smiled back, wrapping some pasta around his fork.

When we were done, we lay on the bed and… just talked. Mostly about me. Edward asked a thousand questions about college and my best friend. I admitted I talked the most about her. Rose was a lunatic. I couldn't get a word in and even ask about his habit of cursing in Italian. Had he been raised there, or just a force of habit? He also asked about working in my part time job downtown in an office. He asked me what company it was and when I told him, he started sniggering.

"What?" I demanded, feeling insecure.

"Nothing," he sighed, never lessoning my nerves. "It's just… my company has been rivalling that one for months."

"You own a publishing firm?" I gasped, sitting up, resting my hand on his chest to keep myself up. He snickered.

"No, I work in the telecommunications sector," Edward explained. It was the first thing I'd learned about him tonight.

"Then… how?"-

"It's all about territory, Bella," Edward answered quickly. "I'm a man who knows what's his and what it takes to keep it. I don't want my company declining over another market. Losing is not an option for me."

Huh. I lay back down on his chest. "You seem very… sure of yourself."

"I'm an intelligent man," he complimented himself. "I know how to keep hold of power."

"I feel like there's a hidden meaning to that," I said slowly. His voice was just… off putting. I was unsure of what he truly meant.

Edward squeezed me closer to him then and kissed my hair. "I just like my job, Bella," he said simply. "Now, what do you say to a little after sex nap?"

I yawned in response and he chuckled. "Sleep, Bella."

"So bossy," I grumbled but nestled into his warm body anyway.

"Comes with the territory." I could literally _feel_ his smirk.

"You're not gonna do a classic one-night stand and hit the road, are you?" I half-joked. I felt like locking him to my bed with my feather cuff's Rose bought me one year as a mock present. I didn't want him to leave.

"I'll still be here when you wake up," Edward assured me and I relaxed easily into slumber.

I didn't know how much later it was when I woke to darkness surrounding me. I reached out for Edward and came up short as I fumbled with empty, cold sheets. I jumped up into a sitting position, reaching out for my bedside lamp and when it switched on, I found no one in sight. Edward was gone.

"Asshole…" I muttered, feeling utterly deflated and… used.

Then I heard movement coming from my closed bathroom and I jumped in fright, clutching at my chest. _Damn it, Bella, relax._ I heard the taps running and a muffled voice.

" _I know, dad_." Edward. He stayed. " _Tell them not to bother, I took care of it._ "

I probably shouldn't eavesdrop but…

" _He's awol ever since he went home with that blonde chick last night._ "

Was he talking about Rosalie?

" _Demetri is out of the picture… The old warehouse by the industrial estate… Clean-up are coming at seven…. Yes… Okay…"_

Then came a sigh from Edward.

" _Who cares about them, dad, he's dead now. I'll deal with Tanya later if I have to."_

I gawked at the closed bathroom door. I was still gaping, eyes wide when the movement from behind the door grew closer and I wasn't quick enough to fake sleep so when it opened up and Edward stood in the doorway, seeing me wide awake with the light on, he froze.

"You're awake," he noted, nonchalantly, shutting the door behind him. "I'm sorry, did I wake you? I just had to go see my brother about something. It was important. But I'm back now." I just stared dumbly at him. So he went on. "Technically, I said I'd still be here when you woke up… and I am."

Then I sprang into action. "Right, duh." I laughed awkwardly, pulling the covers up over my naked body. "What time is it?"

"Just after six," Edward told me, stripping from his clothes and back into his boxers before joining me under the blankets.

"You had business at this hour with your brother?" I said quizzically.

"The company waits for no one… Neither does the stock markets." Edward still sounded unfazed.

Funny how he mentioned his brother being AWOL a few minutes ago… "Okay," was what I said instead and Edward wrapped me back up in his arms. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bella."

 **~tkob~**

* * *

We woke again at eight o'clock when my alarm went off. Another Monday. Great. Edward understood when I said I needed to get ready for my first lecture and he was out of the bed like a light, offering to get us some breakfast.

"You'd do that?" I balked, walking to my dresser.

"Of course," Edward shrugged. "What would you like?"

"You can head the canteen and"-

"I'll order," Edward said quickly, searching for his phone again. His clothes were still a mess on the floor after stripping in the dark from the bathroom so he had to go routing.

When I was about to head to said bathroom to wash up, a knock came on my door. And I froze up. "Shit," I breathed harshly.

"What's wrong?" Edward stood up quickly, suddenly on alert. His hand twitched towards the space under the bed but I was too focused on the door to care.

"Bella?" Rosalie's voice sounded through the door. "Wake up, bitch! I have breakfast!"

"Damn it," I grunted, throwing my clothes on the floor before tightening my dressing gown around me. "Not today, Rose!"

Edward finally understood. And he laughed. Loudly.

That got my best friend's attention. "Either you're still in sex mode from the other night or you're getting lucky in there Bella. Open up. I wanna meet him."

"Jesus, Rosalie, we've barely been on a date!" I cried out, completely embarrassed. Edward walked to me and kissed my blushing cheeks before kissing my forehead. It was the sweetest gesture. But then he went to open the door and I panicked.

"Don't!" I pleaded, grabbing hold of his bicep. He tensed under me.

"It's only your best friend, Bella," Edward chuckled.

"You don't understand, she's crazy and a hellcat"-

"Well, so are you a hellcat"-

"She's a different kind!" I cut him off. "Just… Don't tell… Ah, shit, go ahead."

Edward continued laughing and went to get the door… still in his boxer briefs. "Good morning, Rosalie. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

He got no response for a couple of minutes. "Well, hello to you too, Mr _Cullen_!" I gaped at my best friend as she waltzed in holding trays of coffee and food, circling my man candy. "Your family has one hell of a gene pool. But I prefer your brother- no offense."

"None taken," Edward smirked, his eyes finding my wide ones. "I prefer your friend, anyway."

"I like him already, Bella," Rosalie grinned. I was so confused. How did she know he and Monster Man were related? I barely knew that. And Cullen? _Why say it so sarcastically_?

"Now, get dressed," Rosalie started, "both of you. I have food. But I only bought coffee for two, Edward, sorry. I didn't think you'd be here _overnight_." Rose's eyes met mine for that one. I just stuck my tongue out at her. I grabbed my fallen clothes and moved to the bathroom and shut it loudly, hearing them both laughing outside.

What the fuck was going on?

* * *

 _ **End notes/**_

I'll see you the first Friday in the New Year!

 **Chapter song: Chris Brown- text message**

 _ **Reviews are love so give me some love**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author notes:**_

Hope you all had a great New Years! I'm currently dying in bed with the worst hangover. Please enjoy this while I take five hundred pain killers!

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The rest is mine.**_

 _ **Chapter four**_

 _ **Edward's POV**_

* * *

Marcus Abruzzo. What an asshat. For lack of a better word. I could have called him a cock sucking animal bastard, but where was the decency in that? I knew I should have respect for the elders. But he wasn't any one of my parents or grandfather, so I didn't give two fucks. I wanted him dead. And my so called family had disagreed with me.

When I finally made it to my father's house after a couple of hours at work, my brother and cousin were already there. It was unconventional for Jasper to be around so often, but we basically raised him. He was our consigliere and we valued his opinion on any decision we made. So when Carlisle, my father, wanted to go over strategic plans to keep our empire on top, my suggestion was killing our most prominent rival: Abruzzo.

"Absolutely not!" Dad had said harshly.

"Why the fuck not?" I'd roared back. "He's the closest to our empire that even has a slight chance of tearing it down. I know he's from back home but homeland's mean shit to me in my eyes when it comes to our family. We're not family by blood to the Abruzzo's."

"Your mother would be furious."

"Oh, don't play that card," I had rolled my eyes. "You know Ma would love to see that bastard go down. She hates how touchy he gets at his dinners. No matter how much she loves his wife."

Dad tensed in his large chair behind his oak table. Yes, Dad wasn't fond of Marcus' hands on his wife. I had snickered, knowing I was right. "We take those fuckers out, including his son and then we can cut off the lower points of the food chain." Simple.

"You're talking about eliminating everyone in this business," Emmett had stared at me, wide eyed.

"I know." I didn't care.

Then Emmett laughed loudly. "Ha! I love it, bro."

Jasper just stared at me, obviously calculating a way to get me out of my way of thinking. But I had stood my ground. I then turned my eyes back to my father.

"No," he said, firmly. "That's my final answer. We won't eliminate our lower ranks. Who will be around to tell people we're still on top?"

"We will," I had said simply with a shrug off my shoulders.

"Don't be barbaric, Edward," Dad scolded me. "This line of thinking will get you killed once you're the Don."

"You wanted to think strategically- that's what I'm doing!" I had roared.

"Don't raise your voice at me," Carlisle said icily, his eyes were fire. "I may not let you run wild like that Demetri bastard." Marcus' only son. "But that doesn't mean we can't scare them."

I raised a brow, finally listening.

"Jasper bumped into Demetri on his way back from the job last night."

"You missed out on that gig, by the way," Jasper smirked. "He was out of it, screaming for death." Damn it. I always missed the good things.

"And your cousin and Demetri got into talking," Dad continued. "And Demetri… was a little intoxicated. So he was spilling things he shouldn't. Such as, ways his father was planning to take us off the top."

"And you're _still_ sparing his life?" I butted in. "What show are you running, Dad?"

"I am not going to kill Marcus, Edward!" Dad spat. "But his son… After last night, Jasper has him held up somewhere secret. He's been beaten badly, unconscious most of the day and I'd like you to finish the job."

I choked. "Seriously? You want me to kill Demetri Abruzzo?"

Dad only nodded. So I got half my wish. And I'd be doing it later on that night. Once I got through my date with Bella. "I'll head there around one am," I had told Dad but he stopped me.

"Why can't you do it after dinner?" Dad asked me. We usually said grace before we had to kill on a weekday. Balancing out the sin with religion.

Then a text had come through to my phone. When I knew it was Bella I quickly responded before looking back at my father. "I have to be somewhere later," I said cryptically. "I'm not staying for dinner."

"Where are you going?"

Then Bella texted back. And I laughed. Out loud.

"Edward," Dad snapped me back into reality. "Are you seeing that girl again?"

"Damn it, who's spilling this shit?" I groaned, eyeing up my brother and cousin. Emmett just snickered.

"If you're serious about this girl, I'd like to meet her at your mother's dinners one of the days next week," Dad ordered me, seriously.

"Fuck, I've barely been on a date with the chick, chill out!"

"I don't care. And I won't have you with some bimbo all American bitch with a strong belief in this countries police force. I want to meet her. I want to see if she's right for you."

I just walked off, texting Bella back. "I mean it Edward! I take our code very seriously."

So that had put a damper on my mood once I reached Bella's dorm. And the fact that I was scared shitless of letting Bella into this thing I called my life. I didn't think she could take it. She was so good… pure.

And I felt horrible for fucking her so hard. I felt horrible for fucking her _at all_. She didn't deserve that. But, _fuck_ , the way she had screamed my name… She was sin. Pure fucking sin and I hated leaving her early that night to finish off Abruzzo, but I wouldn't miss that for the world. My gun, that was neatly stashed under Bella's bed, came with me as I snuck out of her room. I intended to be back an hour later tops.

But she had caught me when I returned. I prayed to my God that she didn't hear what I said to my Dad on the phone. I doubt she could hear but these dorm walls were so thin. I'm surprised no one made a noise complaint when I fucked her.

Damn it, I wasn't sounding romantic at all, was I?

But that morning… hell, Rosalie Hale was hilarious. I could see why Emmett just had to bring her back to his place that night in Eclipse. I could also see why Bella kept her around. She was a hellcat but not in the way I viewed Bella. Rosalie was just… crazy. Emmett knew she had her suspicions about us being linked with the mafia. She had been in Chicago long enough to recognise our faces and names. Hence, her joke on calling me Cullen. Bella looked confused as hell and I was grateful. It meant that Rosalie wasn't running her mouth about her suspicions.

The only thing was, she wasn't all the way Italian. I had texted my brother Emmett to let him know where I was and his jealous ass was comical through text.

 _ **Emmett:**_ _stay the fuck away from her, bro! I mean it! Rosie's mine._

 _ **Edward:**_ _Relax, she's Isabella's best friend. She dropped by this morning. She all the way in blood?_

 _ **Emmett:**_ _You're still sweet on that girl? And stayed the night? Is this my brother I'm talking to?_

Ha ha.

 _ **Edward:**_ _answer my question, Emmett. Is she full blood Italia?_

 _ **Emmett:**_ _I asked her that first night, I don't know why. She's a third. Barely scraping it._

Ouch. That wasn't looking good. But Emmett fired another text my way quickly.

 _ **Emmett:**_ _I know dad will love her regardless. She's crazy._

 _ **Edward:**_ _I see that. It will work out. I can already hear the wedding bells for you kids._

 _ **Emmett:**_ _I'm thinking she's the one, Ed… Is that too soon? And what about Isabella? You do a check on her yet?_

I looked up from my phone and watched Bella for a minute. She sat on her bed, eating a croissant, laughing beautifully at her best friend and I guess she sensed my eyes on her, because she focused on me almost immediately. I threw her a smile and she ducked her head, returning her attention to Rosalie. I sighed internally and wrote back to my brother.

 _ **Edward:**_ _No. I don't think I will, either. I doubt she'll stick around for long._

I wished I was like my brother; wanting the white picket fence and 2.1 kids with a wife he loved. I just couldn't see that in my mind's eye… even with Bella.

I decided to leave Bella in the well capable hands of Rosalie Hale once I was dressed in my suit. I needed to go home and shower before my real day began again. And I needed to check in on the clean-up crew I'd assigned to clear the body of Demetri Abruzzo. I kissed Bella in the doorway, earning me a 'whoop' from Rose in the background and promised to call her later on in the evening for a rain check. I needed to take her out one of the days. I was just pushing my look with her now.

I stepped into the dreary weather of that Monday morning and hopped into my Aston Martin, reminding myself to switch to my Saleen once I reached my apartment. My penthouse was on the opposite side of town where Bella stayed on campus, so I picked up some coffee on my way. When I finally pulled into the underground car park of my building, I smirked at my cars lining the far walls. I had my own block for my wheels, and I was cocky enough to say I was proud to have enough cars to do so. I'd done well to accomplish everything in my life and I'd like to say I deserved my pride and joys.

I nodded to the bellman in the elevator and smirked into my coffee mug when I recalled the last time I spent time in an elevator with a special someone. Weird how that night ended up with me being a pile of mush for a girl I barely knew. Which reminded me of Emmett's words.

Ugh.

 _Should_ I do a check on Bella? Was it worth it? She told me most things about herself last night, keeping her life back in Port Angeles a secret and I assumed it was because she wasn't close with her parents or that she was _too_ close. I still found it hilarious that she worked for a company which rivalled my own. It was literally across the road from my corporation. And it only made me want to see her dressed in her work attire all the more.

Thanking the bellman, I reached the top floor that housed my own apartment. If anyone wanted to get up here they'd need to sign the registry in reception, much like Bella's dorm and also have a key card with them. There was high security set in place for my benefit. No one was getting up here without my consent. Unless you're my mother. I stepped into my spacious living area and headed straight for the bathroom in my master bedroom, switching on the shower and stripping.

I took the time inside the shower to do what most do; overthink. Bella was a freak in the sheets. She took everything I gave her and gave back tenfold. Her body was perfection, her _ass_ was delectable and her tits fit perfectly in my hands. It was like her body was made for me. Just the thought of her had me on a high but I refused to jack off in the shower like a kid. And that was another thing: she didn't even suck me off- I didn't even _want_ her to. I didn't even _ask_! I was more focused on pleasing Bella. I wanted to give her everything I could and barely focused on my own pleasure. But when I finally did, the feeling was indescribable. I'd fucked many women in my lifetime. But nothing compared to Bella. Fuck, I was at a loss for words.

And that's what had me dodging a background check. I was scared. Scared shitless. Isabella Swan made me feel things I couldn't comprehend, couldn't identify and that put me off having any sort of relationship with her. I'd never had a proper girlfriend. A few girls from high school were great friends with benefits, but that's as far as I ever went. There was one girl in college… Jessica… But that was out of the picture. It was a match made by her father and mine. I used her for a quick fuck between exams, and she was head over heels. I was ashamed to admit I was a dick to her but that was long ago. I didn't care for her any longer. There was no emotional attachment on my end. But with Bella… I could _see_ myself being the boyfriend but the husband and father of her children side of things was still muddled. I wasn't Emmett and I hated it.

Because I knew that was the kind of girl Bella was. She'd want a future and not just to live her life with a boyfriend as a tittle by her side.

Being in a relationship scared me shitless and had me frozen in the damn shower! I just knew if Bella was officially mine, I'd go insane with worry. All the mobsters in Boston would see her as a piece of meat on my arm. I'd be going out of my mind with worry twenty-four seven! But since when did I think long term outside of my inheritance to the thrown my father built? _Never_ did I ever think in terms of relationships! The girl was fucking me up after only two nights together.

" _It's the pussy_ …" I muttered to myself, knowing I was full of shit. " _It's just the sex. She's a wild one, that's the only reason you're acting this way_."

Yes, I was lying. I knew that. I switched off the shower, my brain working overload and downed a few anxiety pills before brushing my teeth. I stepped into my walk in closet- yes, yes I know- and picked out a decent suit for today. I'd only be in my office for the afternoon so there wasn't many I needed to impress. I'd have to check with Diane and see if I had any meetings booked for the day.

With my navy suit in place, brown belt and brown shoes, I was ready to go. I ran a hand through my hair, knowing that shit couldn't be tamed and fired off a text to Emmett to see if he was ready. I made my way back down into my Saleen underground and pealed out of the car park, ready to start my day.

Monday's were always so mundane.

I picked up Emmett on the way and once he was inside the car, I stared at the bags forming under his eyes. "You been sleeping lately?" I asked, only a little concerned. He was a big man; he wouldn't go down over a lack of sleep.

"Rosalie was at my place last night," he admitted with a lazy grin.

"She didn't mention it when I had her this morning," I reminded him with a half-smile and I waited for the hard punch on my arm. But it never came. "Jesus," I laughed. "She must've really pulled a number on your last night. Not even a punch?"

"Stop yelling," Emmett whispered, resting his head against the chair as I peeled off towards our offices. "Where's Jasper?"

"Fuck if I know," I muttered, dialling Diane's number through the radio system. She picked up on the first ring.

"Mr Cullen's office."

"Diane, what's my schedule for today?" I said in a curt voice. The girl was tryna slip me the tongue twenty-four seven. She reminded me of an older Jessica.

I heard her tapping away on the computer. "You're free up until two o'clock for a meeting with the guys from tech."

Brilliant. "And did you get my email yesterday?"

"Already faxed and ready to go," Diana said chirpily. From being such a flirt, she was one hell of an assistant.

"Very good." And I hung up.

"Not even a thank you?" Emmett scoffed.

I ignored him.

"Guess it's not in your vocabulary," Emmett went on. "Like 'I'm sorry'."

"Exactly," grinned. "You know me so well, brother."

"Uhuh."

We reached Cullen International in record time and Emmett and I parted ways in the elevator. When we'd first taken over the company a few years back, our prime time for dominating Boston, we decided- since we'd already been keeping a low profile in public eye with the name Cullen- to name the company after my mother's maiden name. With Mason, we doubted we'd get much business legally.

That's not to say we didn't deal with less than legal circumstances within our walls.

Diane had a fresh cup of coffee waiting for me once I stepped onto my floor. "Good morning sir," she greeted me before returning to her desk. But not before dropping a pencil right in front of me to bend and get. Her ass was saggy and unflattering so I barely looked as I marched into my office and shut the door firmly. I'd have to have another word with her soon. Woman was crazy.

I settled into my comfy, oversized chair and lit up my computer, ready to start my morning. I accepted a few calls, discussing export plans with Japan for an hour and dabbled in the stock markets for another two. I was free of anything up until two, so what better thing to do than call Bella? I dialled her number quickly, smiling as I pressed my phone up to my ear, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She sounded out of breath.

"Bella?"

"Edward! Hi! Sorry, I was downstairs getting some lunch with Ro. I heard the phone from down the hall. These walls are paper thin."

"And you just knew it was me, right?"

"Who else would call?" She joked. Or at least I think she was.

"I'm beginning to wonder what people hear in those dorms," I mused, swirling around in my chair. "You're awfully loud."

"Edward," Bella hissed, sounding embarrassed. I merely laughed.

"When can I see you again?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Uhh…" I guess Bella was surprised too. "I have exams all this week but I finish up on Friday?"

"Our rain-check?" I said hopefully.

"Sure, I'd like that!"

"We'll try make our reservations this time." Bella laughed at me. She sounded so happy. "What are you doing now?"

"I have one more exam in my lecture hall at one and then I'm done for the day. Well, I've to head to work at three and once I'm finished at five I'll study."

"Of course," I smiled. Don't ask me why.

"Where are you?"

"At work," I smirked. "Maybe I'll see you on your way into the office."

"Stalking me again?" she said sweetly and I laughed.

"My office has a wonderful view," I said casually.

"Uh huh, sure," Bella didn't sound convinced. "I'll keep a look out for cameras."

"You do that, baby." And where did that come from?

"I guess I'll see you on Friday." She sounded out of breath again. Was the girl running or something?

"Yes. And I'll talk to you later." I couldn't not talk to her before Friday. That was a whole four days from now. Christ, what was _wrong_ with me?

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Bella."

A few hours later, I did, in fact, spy Bella through my window entering her workplace and boy, was I a lucky son of a bitch to have tapped that. She looked so hot wearing a pencil skirt, cream blouse and heels. I just wanted to jump out the window and drag her ass all the way back to my bed. What had I turned into? Then my phone rang and I jumped. Literally, I fucking jumped. Since when did things catch me by surprise?!

Grumbling to myself, I answered the phone on my desk. "What?" I grouched out.

"Wow, what has your panties in a twist?" Jasper was on the opposite line, laughing away to himself.

"You're awfully cheerful," I grumbled. "You get some off Alice?"

"Don't I always?" He was too happy for my liking. "We've got business to attend to."

"I'm at work," I said, watching Bella disappear inside the building. I finally tore my eyes away from the window.

"So is Emmett but he already said he's just waiting for a ride from you."

"He's leaving work without my permission?"

"Sorry, _dad_ ," Jasper droned.

"Ha fucking ha," I deadpanned.

"Just get both your asses over to your father's house."

I hung up and clasped the button on my jacket shut before waltzing out into the corridor. "Diane," I announced and she jumped in her seat.

"Yes, Mr Cullen? What can I do for you?" She sounded all too eager to please me.

"I'm stepping out for a while to attend a meeting with my brother," I half lied. "Forward my calls and cancel anything I'm up for in the next hour."

"Yes, sir."

I found Emmett waiting for me by my Saleen, considering I did a kind thing by driving him here so of course he hitched a ride over to our parents' place. He was fucked if he thought he'd be getting a ride home.

"What's all this about?" I asked Em once we were back on the road.

"It's not like we're doing anything major in the office today," he sighed, flicking through his phone. "It's Monday."

Clearly our working schedule didn't go the way a normal person's would. "Who are you texting?" I wondered, swerving onto the interstate.

"Rose," he said cheerfully. What was with the guys in my family, so chippy with their women? "So what's with you and this Bella chick? You guys dating now?"

"Don't play dumb, Em," I snapped at him. "I know you spilled to dad about me seeing her."

"So _you_ _are_ dating!" He grinned.

"I never said that!" I took a deep, calming breath. "We fucked. That's pretty much it."

"But fucking her wasn't enough," Emmett guessed. I said nothing. "Huh. Who knew my big brother could be tamed?"

"I'm not tamed," I rolled my eyes. Pfft. I was still a lethal fucker.

"Rosalie says you're cute with her," he tried again.

"Are you texting her for gossip?" I chuckled. "And since when do you say 'cute'?"

"Rosie said it, not me," Emmett grumbled, putting his phone away. "Girls sense these things, man. They know when a guy is sweet on a girl before a man does. It's like a sixth sense."

 _Seriously, Emmett?..._

I turned into my parents' estate, rolling my eyes at the many gardeners tending to the animal shaped bushes. Of course my father would carve lions out of bushels of green. He was a dreamer, that's for sure. I parked and let the valet take it into storage across the grass. The house wasn't big to me anymore, after spending so many years living there as a child. It was ordinary to us as a family but I knew Bella would have a canary if she saw it. It was far too grand compared to her shitty dorm.

 _And now I was imagining her in my parent's home…_

I ran up the steps and the front double doors opened before I could knock.

"Good evening, Sir," one of the housekeepers nodded to me, eyes downcast. I nodded once.

"Where's my father?" Emmett said politely to the maid. I followed Em up the staircase to the third floor once he got his answer, where my father's office was situated. Jasper was already inside, taking down notes for whatever my father was rambling on about now.

"What's up, boss?" Emmett said and I couldn't tell if he was joking or not by calling our Dad by that name. We were casual at home.

"Take a seat," Dad sighed and we did as he said.

"Where's Ma?"

"Shopping," Dad smiled. Of course.

"Why are we here?" I jumped in, wanting to get down to the point sooner rather than later.

Dad took a breath. "I've had an interesting morning. Tanya is blowing up every phone in this house, demanding to know what happened to Demetri."

"How did she know it was us?" Emmett sat up in chair, shocked.

"Who else has the balls?" Dad said. "Anyway, she's demanding answers that I'm not prepared to give to her."

"Didn't Eddie here say he would deal with her?" Emmett relaxed back into his seat. I closed my eyes slowly, taking a few deep breaths.

"That's what I was getting at," Dad said slowly. "Edward?"

I opened my eyes again, defeated.

"You'll take care of Tanya?" He asked. "Talk to her, explain to her that you don't know a thing about his where abouts?"

I could only nod.

"Fantastic!" He clapped his hands in front of his face. "Edward, will you make the arrangements or shall I?"

I scrubbed a hand over my face. "I'll talk to her Saturday." I had to put it off as long as fucking possible. I hated Tanya with a passion. Fucking hated her.

"I'll make reservations at _Bella Italia_ ," Dad said and my head shot up to meet his gaze.

"I've to sit through dinner with her?" I spat.

"Of course," Dad looked confused. "We are gentlemen, Edward. I won't have you giving us a bad name with the women of our world."

I wouldn't call Tanya a woman… "I killed her husband, and regardless of how I deny it on Saturday, word will get back to Marcus and he'll know not to try anything again."

"Is that all, sir?" Jasper asked my father, closing his notepad over.

"Not quite," Dad muttered.

Jasper settled back down and looked to me. "Tell me what that Italian tastes like. It only opened up and I wanna know if it's worth taking Alice to."

"I was thinking of bringing Rosie too."

"This is ridiculous," I muttered angrily. "Taking Tanya to a fancy restaurant just to feed her lies. I haven't even taken Bell"- I shut my mouth quickly.

Emmett coughed to disguise his laugh and Dad's eyes lit up. "Hmm," he hummed, running a hand through the scruff on his chin.

"What," I ground out through gritted teeth.

"I'm excited to meet her," Dad mused, then he pressed the number one on the phone at his desk. "Jenks?" He called into the receiver. "It's Carlisle. I'd like you to do a background check on"-

"No!" I roared, getting to my feet.

"No?" Carlisle looked up at me, amused. "Jenks, one moment please. Edward, what's wrong?"

"No checks on Bella," I said seething. "She's out of the question. I won't let you tamper with her history."

"She's part of your life"-

"Not for long."

"Edward"-

"If you do a check on her, it makes her vulnerable. It makes her worth knowing about to other Don's!"

"Don't be so"-

"It's Isabella Swan."

I swirled to face my brother Emmett, betrayal etched on my face at his words. He had the decency to look remorseful. "I'm sorry," he said lowly. "But from what I've heard, Bella isn't going anywhere anytime soon. Not with what Rosie is saying."

"It's been two days!" I yelled, feeling far more out of control than I had planned to be. "You don't know her!"

"We will soon," Dad said from behind me and my shoulders sagged, officially defeated. "Thank you, Jenks. That will be all."

Damn it. I needed to see Bella.

* * *

 **End notes/**

I've kept the ruthless side of Edward out of this chapter killing Demetri because I want to wait to introduce that part of him. We're only on chapter four after all.

 **Chapter song: Beyoncé- crazy in love (Fifty Shades of Grey version)**

 _ **Reviews are love so give me some love**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author notes:**_

Here come's Bella.

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The rest is mine.**_

 _ **Chapter five**_

 _ **Bella's POV**_

* * *

Okay, from what Rosalie described to me, the Cullen's were genetically modified to be amazing lovers in the sack. Was it even possible to be so fucking good at everything? She had spent the night at Emmett Cullen's before he dropped her off to my dorm this morning. He even stopped to get us breakfast. Also, he was _curious_ about my time with Edward. Curious.

Rosalie was famous for her one-night stands and she was proud that I finally did the deed with someone other than Angela. She was beginning to believe I was actually done with her this time. And I was. But I could see it in Rose's eyes that she felt a lot more for Emmett than she'd previously intended. She wasn't one for imaging a married life; she was too eccentric for that. But I could see the tables turning in her head and wondered what exactly she was thinking on the subject now.

But she had left soon after Edward did, after giving me all the sex deets of course, so it left me to think over everything that happened with me last night. "I don't care if they're dangerous, they're keepers!" That was the last thing Rosalie said to me and it still confused me. But I moved on to more confusing things. Like Edward's phone call to his father.

It still baffled the living day lights out of me and I was at a loss of what to think about it. It was late in the night; I could have misheard him. I barely understood the conversation anyway so why was I getting worked up over it? It was scary to think that I was defending Edward because I was so deeply attracted to him and… I liked him. I _really_ liked him. I'd never felt for someone the way I feel for him- not even with Angela. It was a completely different feeling.

He never pressed to know about my life back in Washington, or asked about my parents, my younger years after the awkward moment in the elevator when he first asked to know about me. He was a gentleman, respecting my privacy, regardless of how he saw himself after fucking me so quickly. But it was the best sex I'd ever had and I prayed he'd let me on him again sometime soon. It was too good not to.

When I left my dorm that morning for my first exam, my mind was preoccupied enough to not think of Edward and my ongoing debate. But when lunch finished with Rosalie and I heard my phone ringing from down the hall of my dorm, I knew it was Edward and couldn't help but sprint to catch him calling. And I didn't regret it in the slightest.

He had called me ' _baby_ '. _Baby._ I died right there and then and I'm sure he thought I was having an aneurism. I liked him too much and it scared me. Surely, I wasn't the only person who went through this after so little time spent with a person? I was fucking crazy, wasn't I?

So instead of contemplating my sanity any further, I got ready for my part time job in the publishing firm, which was eloquently situated across the street from Edward's building. Funny how after months of working in my office, I'd never noticed the man who owned Cullen International. It's weird how I never made the connection when we first met. I knew Edward also went by Mason since the first morning we spent together but I just assumed it was because his parents were divorced and he'd preferred his mother's name. I didn't make much of it at all.

After dressing in a pencil skirt and blouse, I made my way to work. I couldn't deny that I was paranoid as fuck stepping inside my building, knowing Edward was somehow spying on me through some window a hundred floors up. I didn't sway my hips harder, shake my ass a little more or even swish my hair. I was just paranoid and oh, so embarrassed as I finally got under the cover of my building.

I got to my floor and signed in, nodding to my boss within his glass walls and went about my first order of business that day; his coffee. I was one of two-part time workers on this floor. Alice, a woman in her twenties worked the morning shifts for our boss while I was at college and I took over at three so she could leave. Usually I'd catch her before she left but today, she was nowhere to be seen. She was lovely and energetic as fuck. I didn't understand why someone as creative as her was taking up a job here.

I dropped the fresh coffee into Mr Banner's office and he nodded in thanks, continuing his conversation on the phone. He pointed to some files on his desk and I nodded, knowing he wanted me to send them to print for the meeting at four. I hoped I'd be able to get out at five, as planned. Meetings always fucked up my time table and I _really_ needed to study. I quickly hopped into the elevator to go down two more floors and smirked against the manila file, thinking of Edward's lips on mine. Gosh, he was so fucking handsome.

I made copies of each page in the file, taking my time so that I didn't break the damn copy machine. I wasn't savvy with technology at all and with my luck, I'd set the place on fire. With the copies ready, I made my way to the ground floor, where every meeting room was held. It was an unnecessary invention; we could easily host a meeting on our own floor but no, architect planners had a different idea. No wonder this business was failing against Edward's.

I got to meeting room 6 where we'd be at four o'clock and lay out every file at every seat, checking the refreshments table to see if anything was missing. Happy with the result, I hooked up the projector, knowing Banner would need it when he finally came down and shut the door behind me.

Once Banner was ready, along with the rest of staff, we spent our hour inside the meeting room walls and I did my part by assisting anyone who needed it and taking notes for my boss. It wasn't much as an assistant but I liked my job and hoped I'd be able to work full time in the firm once I graduated. I didn't know what exactly I wanted to do with my life, but I had a few more years to decide.

When the meeting finished up one minute after five, I cleared the space and followed everyone out to the reception area. My bag was still at my desk upstairs so I remained with the crowd of managers to head up alongside them. As I walked towards the set of elevators near the front desk, I heard a commotion of loud men shouting at one another. I thought wildly that the company was under attack but then shook the image out of my head. I was too imaginative at times. I ignored the men, keeping my head low so I didn't get dragged into it and quickly pressed the button for the elevator a couple hundred times, trying to listen to my co-worker's and boss's conversations.

That was, until, I heard my name being called. Or better yet, yelled.

"It's Isabella Swan, she works here part time!" I couldn't believe it. I couldn't fucking believe it. "I don't care about that; I _need_ to see her!"

"Sir, you aren't authorised to be here!"

"Aren't you that Cullen guy?"

"Can I just know what fucking floor she's working on?"

Edward. Edward was here, kicking up a storm in my workplace because he wanted to see me. No, because he _needed_ to see me. I didn't know whether to be flattered or scared.

"Sir, I need you to"-

"Get your hands off me!"

" _Edward_!" I couldn't help it.

Mr Banner stared at me like I'd grown ten heads in a matter of seconds and the rest of the higher up business men whispered to one another, just as the elevator doors dinged open. Do you think _any_ of those men stepped inside and left the suddenly heated commotion? Of. Fucking. _Course_. Not.

Fuck my life. Seriously.

"Edward," I choked out, leaving my boss with his mouth wide open and walked briskly towards Edward. He sighed in relief when he saw me, shuffling quickly out of the security guard's arms before straightening up his suit. There wasn't even a crease in the damn thing. And he looked amazing.

When he didn't say anything, I spoke up again. "What are you doing here?" I whispered, knowing all eyes were on us.

"I had to see you," Edward said quickly. "I… I mean, when are you finished here?"

"Right now," I stared at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I mean yes… I mean"-

"Isabella, do you we have a problem here?" Mr Banner's voice came close to my ear and I cringed, praying my job was still intact. Then his eyes met Edward's and he hardened. "Do you know this man?"

"Yes, she does." Edward answered for me, stepping around me to purposely hide me behind his back and reached out for my boss's hand. "Edward Mason, Isabella's boyfriend."

I choked. "He's not my boyfriend!" I said quickly, side stepping Edward and grabbing his hand before he had a chance to touch my boss. Banner looked at me and then back to Edward before clenching his jaw. " _Mason_ ," I glared at Edward, hoping he caught the distaste in my voice. "Was just leaving. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Mr Banner."

"Bella, I came here because"-

"Edward, this is my _job_ ," I turned away from Banner and pleaded to Edward with my eyes, my hands moving up his chest. "You work for a rival company; I could be fired for treason? Don't you understand"-

"Miss Swan, if there is a problem with our company here that you deem it necessary to meet with other suitor's," Banner tried to say but I stopped him quickly.

"Sir, I can assure you that I am perfectly happy where I am"-

"Isabella was actually considering working for"-

"For _you_ , Mr Banner!" I screeched, cutting Edward off. "Mr _Mason_ was just leaving." I was sick of these double names. It made Edward seem like two different people. I recalled Rosalie's words in my mind. _"I don't care if they're dangerous, they're keepers!"_ Was Mason the dangerous side?

"And Isabella is going to join me," Edward smirked. "You're finished for the day, aren't you? Shall we go eat something?"

"I…" I was at a loss for words. I stared frantically at my boss, my heart sinking, wondering why the fuck Edward was doing this. Why was he here? What was so important he couldn't wait so that I wouldn't be accused of fraternising with the enemy?

"Isabella," Mr Banner said strictly and I stood up straight, ready for my punishment. "I'll see you tomorrow morning in my office for a few words. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," I said lowly. Banner nodded, threw one last look at Edward and left with his co-workers, while I stood there, terrified.

Then I remembered the man behind me. I swirled to face him, fire in my eyes and he just stared right back down at me, an amused expression littering his beautiful face. "Shall we?"

"I hate you." I stormed off, remembering my bag was still up on the damn twentieth floor and decided to fuck the elevator and just take the stupid stairs.

"Isabella!"

I ignored him, angry beyond explanation and took the stairs two at a time, my calves killing me as I stormed up the steps in my heels. If I wasn't raging, I'd probably be proud of myself for that.

"Isabella, wait!"

"It's Bella for the hundredth time!" I roared back and realised he was following me. "Edward, leave me alone."

"I came here for a reason, Bella and _not_ to fuck up the company. It's doing a great job running itself into the ground."

I swirled to face him and came face to face with Edward. I took a breath, shocked and his eyes softened. "Did you know I'd be with my boss when you came in here? Did you somehow know I was working for the company when you saw me that night in Eclipse? Were you using me to get to Banner? Because I ain't telling you shit!"

"What?" Edward stared at me in disgust. "Of course not!"

"Then why are you here?" I roared, unashamed. I was off the clock, what more could the workplace do to me? "Because you seem keen on me losing my job. Which is what's gonna happen tomorrow morning."

"I don't see the problem," Edward shrugged. _Shrugged_! "You can come work for me."

"Absolutely not!" I screeched. "I'm not going to work for my…" Well, I didn't know what Edward was to me after two nights together and a great round of sex. "Just tell me why you're here. Why Edward!?"

"Is there anything you need to tell me," Edward said, his face set in stone. "Anything at all that would jeopardise our relationship?"

I froze. "W-what?" _Relationship_? And hadn't he said he was my boyfriend downstairs to my boss? "What do you mean?"

"Like embarrassing things, unforgiveable things, sad things… I don't know, anything that could fuck our time together up."

I… "I'm not following," I lied, suddenly scared he found out my real age.

"Bella, my family… we follow a certain code… Guidelines or rules, if you want me to make it easy." I could see how nervous he was. Then he stopped to look around the ceilings. "Are there cameras in here?"

I nodded. "No audio." Edward instantly relaxed.

"My father… he's very particular when it comes to who we let into our lives. Most… uh… Italian families are like that. We don't trust easily. So when someone… important comes into one of our lives, it's our duty to make sure there's nothing that causes a bit of a mess for us."

Okay… "Right," I nodded, kind of following what he was saying. And my suspicions were right. He _was_ Italian. "And I'm important to you?" I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face and I shivered with excitement when Edward did the same.

"Yes, I guess you are, Bella." And he pulled me into his arms. "So tell me, Bella. Is there anything I need to know before my Dad finds out before I do?"

I chewed on my lip. "Let me grab my bag first and then we'll talk." Edward nodded and kissed my forehead before letting me jump up the stairs to my office. Mr Banner wasn't in his room when I reached my floor, thankfully, so I was able to run through to grab my belongings before meeting Edward again.

"Would you like some dinner?" Edward asked when we walked to the car park. I expected to see his Aston but came up short.

"Is this a new car?" I gaped at the Saleen in shiny black paint.

Edward scoffed. "She's the oldest I've got. Still a dime though."

I said nothing and got into the baby. "I should probably go home and study," I admitted.

"Dinner won't kill you," Edward assured me and we peeled out of the lot. We ended up back at my place, anyway, with much persuasion on my part to just order something again. That way, we were alone to talk privately and I could fit in some study time too.

When the food arrived, we ate comfortably on my bed. "So," Edward said between bites. "Talk."

"Bossy," I eyed him, my face flaming red. "You never apologised for causing a scene today."

"I don't apologise," he said quickly and I gave him the death stare. "Fine. I apologise. Now talk."

I smiled, setting down my plate. The nerves crept up my stomach to my throat, stopping any words from leaving my mouth.

"God, it's bad isn't it?" Edward scrubbed a hand over his face. I grew even more scared. "I didn't even explain what I really meant and it's already bad. Just tell me, Bella. We can work around it."

"Is your dad really that bad?" I asked, shocked.

"You have no idea," Edward mumbled. "He's so protective of his family. He doesn't want just anyone around us. Our secrets need to be kept just that."

"I wouldn't talk about us to anyone," I said truthfully. "Apart from Rosalie. She's a package deal."

Edward chuckled. "Emmett's taking care of her now, so we have nothing to worry about." I didn't understand what that meant but I didn't dwell on it for long.

"I'm not twenty-one," I said and Edward nodded slowly. "I'm nineteen and in my second year of university."

Edward took a deep breath and I held mine. When he didn't lash out, I kept on going. "I didn't tell you that first night because I was scared you'd kick me out." I gauged his reaction but there was no indication of shock, or hurt or anger. He just kept on breathing deeply.

"Okay. Anything else?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out until I caught myself. That went better than I expected. "Like what?"

"Any drug use, what heritage are you, do you have any criminal history"-

I had to laugh at the last one.

"What?" Edward demanded.

I kept on giggling. "Nothing," I snorted. "It's just what you said. I doubt I'll ever have criminal history."

Edward actually smirked, like he didn't believe it for a second. "Really? And why is that?"

"My parents were cops"-

" _WHAT?!"_

Okay, I wasn't expecting _that_. What the fuck?!

"Edward?" I said, bewildered. "What's wrong?"

"Your parents?" Edward's eyes were the size of bowling balls. They almost popped out of his head. "They're cops? Like, feds? The pig kind?"

I ignored that jab at the heart. "I said they _were_ cops, not that they still are." I rolled my eyes. "And what's the big deal?"

"How come they aren't anymore?" Edward demanded, nodding his head and running his fingers through his sex hair. "Please tell me it's because they betrayed their duties and helped out some crazy gangster squad."

I stared at him like _he_ was the crazy gangster. "Of course not? What the fuck?"

"Damn it!" Edward jumped from the bed, opting for pacing before me while I sat unsure of what to do next. "Of all things… Fucking _cops_."

I just watched him as he broke down in front of me.

"The age I can work with but… damn, he won't let me get out of this one. Cops…"

"Edward, can you sit down?" I begged. "You're making me nervous."

" _You're_ nervous?" He croaked adorably. "I can only imagine the shit storm back at the house. Fucking Jenks and his mad skills"-

"Edward, you're freaking me out," I got to my feet and forced him to look at me by placing my hands on both sides of his face. "Talk to me. What has my parents past occupation got to do with us?"

"You don't understand…" he dropped his gaze but I wouldn't have that.

"Then explain."

"What are they doing now?" Edward demanded instead. "Are they still in close tabs with the feds?"

"No." It was my turn to drop my head.

"Then what?"

I shook my head. "My mom retired a few years ago… She was too depressed to work."

"There's a history of mental illness in your family?" Edward wondered. "Is that another thing to add to the list?"

"No," I squeezed my eyes shut. "She was just sad. My dad… they both worked together in the same department. He was… He was killed in action when I was thirteen."

"Jesus."

I kept my head down. I hadn't told anyone that information since Angela and Rosalie. Why I decided to spill to Edward was beyond me but… I did.

"Bella… Bella, I'm so sorry."

I just nodded. "It's fine. It was a while ago. I had time to get over it."

Edward then pulled me into his arms and I didn't have the energy to hug him back. I just let him hold me. I felt his lips in my hair and I shut my eyes again, relishing in the feeling. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"You had your reasons," I said softly. "I don't understand them but you had them none the less."

Edward released me, but kept his hands on me. "Do you know who killed him?"

I shook my head. "No, I didn't want to. I was so young and my mom knew enough for the both of us."

He nodded.

"I'm Italian on my mom's side, by the way," I added. "My grandma and great grandmother were descended from Sicily. Great grandma was brought to America by her mother when her father was killed. Our family has been here ever since. I was named after her."

"Well…" Edward took a deep breath. "Hopefully that lessons the blow for my father."

I cracked a smile. "What will he do when he finds out about my parents?" I asked timidly. "What does that mean for us?"

Edward's eyes softened further as his hand curved my cheek, cradling it tenderly. "I guess I'll be choosing you over my family."

I looked up at him, mesmerised and completely astonished. "Edward?" Was all I could whisper. "We barely know each other."

"And I'm not denying that," Edward nodded curtly. "But… I also can't deny that you make me feel a way that I've never felt before and it scares me half to death. But if something that foreign to me can feel this good… I'll take it over not having you around any day." His words were sweet. I could tell he wasn't used to saying nice things; I could hear the tension in his voice and I remembered him saying he never apologised.

Edward Cullen- or Mason- was not a nice man. I was beginning to see that. With the way he looked at my boss, how he reacted so protectively towards me, how he never said sorry, how being kind was a challenge for him. He was making an effort for me at being soft and tender and it meant the world, knowing it wasn't in his nature. And so I kissed him as tenderly as his words made me feel, only taking it deeper when Edward insisted that's what we do.

I didn't let us go further than that because I could tell there was a lot going on inside his head and so I broke away with a quick peck to his lips. "We're pushing our look. I'm starting to feel like this is going to be a Romeo and Juliet situation. Are we in the year 2015 or back in Shakespearean times?"

Edward laughed huskily. "I'm starting to wonder the same thing. But I love my family, Bella. I can't say this will be easy."

He was speaking in tongues constantly and I was out of the loop on a lot of things, I realised. Whatever… _code_ the Cullen's/Mason's lived by was as serious as the coming of Jesus.

"What do you suggest I do?" I said, suddenly determined to make his family like me. If Edward saw me as important and willing to fight for against… whatever his father believed, then I'd help keep my place too. I liked Edward. Really, really liked him and I was beginning to see he felt the same way. We were on the same page so I'd be damned if I wouldn't get myself to his damn level.

Edward stared down at me. "What do you mean, 'what can you do'?"

"If you're serious about us, then I want to make sure your family likes me," I said seriously. "Whatever my parents' occupation has to do with me, I'll never know, but I'm willing to bypass the loop holes you're leaving me in because I like you."

Edward smirked.

"Don't get cocky about it!" I snapped, embarrassed. "What can I do?"

"Bella, you're already perfect," Edward grinned, kissing me chastely. "If my mother doesn't already love you, it's the end of the world. It's only my father we have to worry"-

His phone started ringing and we both froze. "Is that him?" I whispered.

Edward took out his phone slowly, checking the caller I.D before sighing. "Yes."

"Answer!"

"Shhh!" He clicked answer. "Hello?"

I heard nothing on the other end, but Edward sure did by the way his jaw tensed. My heart sank. "Okay. I'm on my way." He hung up.

"What did he say?" I demanded.

"I have to drop by the house," he muttered, pocketing his phone again.

"Will I come with you?"

"God no," Edward groaned. "I don't even know if he's done his check on you yet."

I took a step back. "What did you just say?"

Edward gulped. "I never explained how he found his information, did I?"

I just shook my head.

"God damn…" he tugged at his hair frantically. "Look, I need to go talk to him and see what he knows. My father is a very powerful man, Bella and he can get information from anywhere in the world with a click of his fingers. Just… Don't be alarmed, okay? I won't let anything happen to you."

 _WAS I MEANT TO UNDERSTAND ANYTHING THAT JUST CAME OUT OF THAT MAN'S MOUTH?_

"Okay," I said aloud. "I trust you."

 _IS YOUR FATHER SENILE OR SOMETHING? ARE YOU NOT A 26-YEAR-OLD MAN IN CONTROL OF YOUR OWN LIFE?_

"I'll call you later," Edward kissed my cheek. "We're still on for that rain-check Friday?"

 _IF YOUR FATHER DOESN'T PULL A SHAKESPEAREAN PLAY AND FORCES YOU NOT TO SEE ME AGAIN._

I beamed at him in real life. "Of course."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye."

Was I royally fucked from that moment on? I picked up my phone and called the only person I knew who understood crazy people. "Rosalie?" I asked when she answered. Who knew crazy people more than a crazy person?

* * *

 **End Notes/**

 _ **Chapter song: Rihanna- complicated**_

 _ **Reviews are love so give me some love**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author notes:**_

So sorry for the week delay. With Alan Rickman's death and Microsoft refusing to let me renew my subscription, I was held up.

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The rest is mine.**_

 _ **Chapter six**_

 _ **Edward's POV**_

* * *

I sped through the busy streets of Boston, heading towards my childhood home and towards my fate. Okay, that was a bit dramatic, but it was how I felt. Dad hadn't given too much away on the phone; only that I had to be at the house in fifteen minutes. How he expected me to get out of this traffic was beyond me, but I made it nonetheless- with one hundred and one things on my mind.

Bella's parents had been cops. _Fucking cops_. And she was nineteen. Barely an adult. But she was full-fledged Italian on one side of her family. I prayed to God that it was enough for my father to work through the rest. What was a little age difference and the worst occupation known to man?

"Fuck!" I groaned, slamming my fist on the wheel as I turned into my parents' estate.

I didn't mean to fuck up Bella's day at work earlier; I was just frantic. If my father found out that information before I had a chance to defend Bella… Fuck, I don't know what would have happened. I put the car in park and threw my keys at the valet, taking the steps towards the front door two at a time before I met my mother in the foyer.

"Edward, darling!" She beamed. She was dressed to the nine's like she was most days, holding a platter of food in her tiny hands. As little as the woman was, she was a force to be reckoned with. I was more scared of her than I was of my father sometimes. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine, Ma," I kissed her cheeks softly. "How are you?"

"Missing my boys," she sighed. "I don't see you enough. You're getting skinnier as the days go by."

"I'm the perfect weight, Ma," I rolled my eyes.

"Have a few of these to take up to your father's office," Mother nodded to the food on the platter. "You boys get far too invested in your work and forget to eat."

"Of course, Ma," I kissed her cheeks again and turned to head for the staircase.

"And what's this I hear of you dating someone?"

I froze on the steps, knowing I wasn't getting out of this one. "Who told you?" I ground out, turning back to her smug face. "Why doesn't this family keep secrets? It's the number one thing in our code."

"You think a mother doesn't know a changed man when she sees one?" She smiled. "Especially a son?"

"I'm not changed, Ma."

"Oh, how naïve you are, boy," Ma beamed. "I'm happy for you. Has your father tried to ruin it yet?"

I sighed, ducking my head. "I think he's about to."

"Is there anything he won't like about her? It's not a boy is it?"

I winced, remembering how that line of thinking ended for my uncle Johnathan. My mom's brother. "It's a girl and of course there's things Dad won't like."

"You'll work it out," Ma said simply. "If it's meant to be, it will work. I can't wait to meet her."

"I doubt she'll get through the front gate," I muttered, defeated.

"Is it that bad?"

I nodded.

"You know how hard it was for Jasper when Alice first came around here," Ma explained. "And he's not even your father's son. But you trust Jasper with your life so Carlisle had to be as hard on him as he will be with you and Emmett. Now look at your father; he adores Alice! I'm surprised they're not married yet."

"She didn't have a history of cops in her family, Ma," I looked up at her and her smile dropped.

"Well…" she took a breath. "Do you love this girl?"

I cringed. "We've only known each other a"-

"Do you see yourself being with her?" Ma tried again and I dropped my gaze.

"Yeah…"

"Then it will work out, bambina." Ma walked towards me and gave me a quick kiss before trotting off to order some maids around. I stood on the staircase for a few more minutes before I knew dad would get anxious and headed on up to the third floor.

When I reached the hall, I heard banging from the last door and I winced, praying to God something just fell and it wasn't my father kicking up a storm. I knocked on the door once, sending a prayer Bella's way before the door opened up, revealing my brother.

"Hey," he said timidly and that's when I knew I was fucked.

Emmett stepped aside and let me step into Dad's office, and I spotted Jasper in the corner, wearing an impressive shade of purple on his left eye. "What happened to you?" I asked him as Emmett shut the door behind me.

Jasper just looked towards the oak desk and that's when I first caught sight of my father. He was livid.

"Take a seat," he ordered, his eyes locked on mine. I afforded myself to look scared as I made my way to one of the two chairs free in front of his desk. Dad stood over us, gripping the edge of the wood as he waited for Emmett to do the same as I.

Once settled, Dad spoke. "Do you know why I called you here? Why Jasper looks the way he does? Why I don't have your mother in here right now?"

Emmett and I said nothing.

"Because if she _was_ here, if I _hadn't_ hit your cousin, you both would be dead men by now!"

I didn't doubt him for a second. "I assume you've ran your background checks," I said timidly and he snapped.

"Of course I ran the damn checks!" Dad roared. "I'm surprised Jenks got back to me so soon but he must have sensed I'd like to see the information sooner rather than later. Even the damn head of security knows bullshit when he sees it!"

Emmett's head bowed beside me but I kept my face firm and steady. I wouldn't back down for this man. I was standing my ground and I believed in what my mother said downstairs; it would work out for Bella and I as long as I was willing to work for it.

Dad picked up some papers on his desk then, scanning through the information with a sick grin on his face. "Miss Isabella Swan, nine _teen_ years old from Port Angeles, Washington. Let me stop it right there, shall I?"

I swallowed harshly.

"Nineteen, Edward," Dad said. "Nine _fucking_ teen! Did you know you were fucking a barely there adult?"

I still said nothing. And unsatisfied with my lack of reaction, he continued reading. "Raised by her mother, Renee Russo and her father Charles Swan who is currently deceased when KIA. Both had former occupations of agents in the Port Angeles Police Force. Shall I stop again?"

I was ready for the blow but even Emmett and Jasper looked shocked at the information.

"Not only are _you_ , Edward Mason," Dad hissed, "the underboss and my successor to this thrown. But you're also fucking a teenage police informer."

"Bullshit," I finally said, blinking once to meet my father's gaze.

"Excuse me?" He asked, taking a step back from his desk. "Do the facts on this page lie to me?"

"No," I replied truthfully. "But Bella is not a rat."

"Oh please!" Dad scoffed, slapping a hand over his face. "My son, you're blinded by the pussy that she's filled your head with lies. She's probably off telling mommy right now."

"She doesn't know anything about me," I promised calmly, trying my damn hardest not to let his comment get to me. "I haven't breathed a word about the family to her."

" _Omertá_ ," Dad whispered seething. The number one rule of the Costa Nostra family. Never to talk to the authorities. And that's when I realised my father saw Bella as just that. "The only bright side to this sheet is that she's full bread Italian on her mother's side. I'm sure your great grandfather could tell you all about Isabella's grandfather's death in Sicily. I recognise the name. They lived in the same village as our ancestors, Edward."

I recalled Bella's words earlier of how her great grandad had died and her grandmother fled to America afterwards. I couldn't believe how closely tied we were.

"Had she been anything other than our heritage, she'd already be dead, Edward."

"She's still in school," I admitted, my heart beating hard at his words. "Studying in Boston University. I was with her right before I came here. I asked her if she had anything to hide and she told me straight out that her parents were cops and that she was nineteen. Had I known earlier, before I got to spend real time with her, we wouldn't even be having this discussion right now, Dad. But we are and I'm not in the business of choosing sides because wherever I am, she is."

"Jesus," Dad breathed. "Is the pussy that good, Edward?"

I snapped. "Fuck you!" I roared, getting to my feet and pointing a finger at the Dad that had him suddenly seeing blood. "Who was the one dying to meet her this morning?" I barely got the time to take a breath before his gun was staring right at me. It was an impressive piece of metal that rivalled mine tucked into the waistband of my pants.

For a split second, I swore my father would pull the trigger.

"Don't you ever speak to me in that way again or so help me, son, I will kill you," Carlisle whispered darkly, his left eye twitching in anger as he tightened his hold over the handle of his gun.

"Hard words for a man pointing a gun at his son," I said bravely.

"Edward, stop it," Emmett said from somewhere beside me.

"Boss, put the gun down. Please." That was Jasper.

"We haven't even gotten to Rosalie's check yet," Emmett sounded desperate. "Can we just get back to the meeting before Ma has to clean blood of the carpets?"

Jasper sounded like he was agreeing with him but I couldn't make out his exact words. I was too focused on the gun pressed between my eyes. Dad stared me down and I watched his Adam's apple bob as he regained his mentality. The thing about us Mason's, once we snapped, it took us a long time to get back. That was what my father was going through right now.

When Dad's gun twitched to lower, I heard the door behind us open and my mother's sweet voice sounded around the room.

"Edward, you forgot to take the food"- gasp. "Carlisle! _What are you doing pointing a gun at my son?"_

Bless her.

Dad sighed. "Just teaching our boys a lesson."

" _My_ boys!" Ma corrected him and I felt her next to me, snatching the gun out of my father's hands before fucking it right back at his face. "How dare you threaten _my_ Edward. You seem to forget who did the work when I pushed these children out of me."

"Edward is heir to all of this, Esme"-

"And he is still my son!" Ma interrupted him with a sense of finality before she turned to me. And slapped me. Hard.

"What are you doing antagonising your father like that? You know how he gets! Oh my poor baby!" Then she was hugging me.

"Ma, come on, I'm alright," I rolled my eyes, pushing her off me.

"I can't believe this. Jasper, shouldn't you have more sense than this?" She turned to him. "Why are you sporting a black eye? Carlisle Mason you _better_ not have hit my nephew!"

"He's our _consigliere_ , he should know what our boys are up to with girls!" Dad grumbled. "I only find out about their messes now when he's supposed to be our eyes and ears."

"Bullshit, this is family!" Ma screeched. "I'll go get the ice. Carlisle, apologise to my boys and when I come back up here, I want to settle things. Carry on with your meeting while I'm gone. _Uomini pazzi_ …" Ma slammed the door behind her and we all looked to one another bewildered.

Then dad cleared his throat, picking up another sheet.

"To add to your mess, Edward, your girl is bisexual. What the fuck is a bisexual? For Christ sake, don't you remember Johnathan?"

It was hard to fucking forget Johnathan.

"Her past relationship has been with a girl by the name of Angela Clearwater. It lasted a year."

"Dude!" Emmett rasped, his eyes wide with delight. "Bella's bi? Right on!" He went to give me a high five but Dad's voice started up again.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, twenty-one years old. Born in Miami, Florida and lived with her father, Royce Hale. Her mother ran off right after she was born and hasn't tried to contact her since she came of age. Currently studying at Boston University and has a close relationship with her father. He is known for his successful business in arms, supplying large supplements of weaponry to the American government. Heritage seems to be of little to no descent of Italia. A third of their family's descent comes from Rosalie's mother's side of the family. She passes by an inch but passes nonetheless."

Dad dropped the paper.

"Not as drastic as your brother's, Emmett, but you can see my distaste for the girl."

Emmett nodded, eyeing the gun on the table. "I understand. Rosalie never spoke much about her family because of her mother's runaway but I didn't know her father dealt in weaponry."

"Don't you remember the show down we had a few years back in Miami when our shipment was mixed with another's?" Emmett nodded to my father, confused. "It was one of the Hales company fucking up our pathway."

"Oh," my brother muttered, lamely. "What's with the small world?"

"It's about to get even smaller," Dad muttered before clearing his throat. "Edward"-

"I'm back!" Ma announced from the bottom of the room, holding a tray of drinks and an ice pack. "Here you go, Jasper. I'm sorry for my husband's behaviour."

Jasper laughed nervously. "It's fine, Aunt Esme. Thank you."

"Now," Ma sighed, dropping down the tray of drinks. "Mind telling me what's got you all riled up?"

No one spoke for a moment. "Edward and Emmett have interesting choice in women," Dad finally said.

"Didn't you?" Ma arched a brow at my father and I cringed. Ew.

But the truth was, my parent's didn't have an interesting relationship. They met in their teenage years and have been together ever since. I grew up on their love story, only to realise I'd never have the same experience. Especially not now.

"I don't see anything wrong with a little road block," Ma said, squeezing my shoulder and Emmett's. "If the tables were turned, wouldn't you fight for me, Carlisle?"

"That's different," Dad said, ducking his head. Ma was the only person who could make him bow his head. Ever. "I've had my years as the Boss. Edward's barely getting started."

"So why put such a burden on Emmett?" Ma asked. "So what if the girl isn't full Italian?"

Dad looked shocked.

"Don't you know I can read?" Ma said mockingly. "I also listened in on your conversation with Jenks earlier on. I know all about my son's choice in women."

"Then why did you ask me downstairs?" I wondered aloud and she smiled sadly at me.

"To see if you'd open up to me about it, bambina."

"So you think I should let my boys run wild, despite the risks at hand?" Dad asked her.

"Isabella's mother is retired and her father is dead, Carlisle. What more is there to it?"

"Isabella could still run when she finds the truth about us," Dad replied, his expression hard.

"I doubt she'd leave my Edward," Ma smiled. "Edward's willing to fight for her and I'm sure she's willing to do the same. She won't go anywhere. Much like Emmett's girl, right?"

Emmett nodded enthusiastically.

"Let my boys live, Carlisle. I doubt they'll regret it but if they do and it doesn't work out, we'll know next time. Our family is strong enough to remain on top regardless of the odds stacked against us. My boys are strong. Your women are strong. Let time take its toll."

Damn, my mother was wise. And I appreciated the motivation and belief she had in us. She was right about us; we were unstoppable.

"Police have never been a problem before," Jasper spoke up. "If either girls were willing to talk, we'd respond tenfold. Like always."

"Exactly!" Ma grinned. "So, there's nothing left to worry about other than letting it pan out!"

"Actually," Dad scrubbed a hand over his neck, wearing a look I'd never seen before: nerves. "There is one more thing I need to say before you decide to go through with this, Edward."

Just to me. Dad meant to say something before my Ma walked back in again. I'm sure this was it.

"When Jenks ran his check on your Isabella." _Your_ Isabella. Mine _._

"I asked him to run a check on her father and mother; just for security measures. Her mother came up short, having nothing stacked against her but… When Jenks searched up Charles Swan, he went into detail on the events of his death. He was killed in action, as you already know, while he was working undercover. He was rarely home to see Isabella at the beginning of her teenage years because he was so devoted to his work. Renee swore he was obsessed with solving his case. He was the one who wanted to bring the organisation down, not anyone else."

Dad stopped then.

"Okay…" I muttered. "Go on."

Dad sighed. "Charles was officially working in Seattle, Edward," he continued. "But when he was offered the case that got him killed, he took it without hesitation. The case was… It was based in Boston, Edward."

I stopped breathing.

"I don't even think Isabella knows that, but that's where he was killed. He got into a bad situation undercover and got himself caught untimely. He was shot down immediately. No tortures, no beatings, but killed nonetheless."

I still wouldn't talk. My heart was running a mile a minute.

"I remember the case on TV the morning after his death," Dad droned. "Our whole family was on lockdown until the case finally closed and his body returned to Port Angeles to his wife and child. Renee Swan retired immediately and became a recluse. She found comfort in religion and forced it upon Isabella to look to God for answers. She and her daughter had the option of finding out the cause of his death, but both said no- something I also believe Isabella doesn't know about. His death was linked to La Cosa Nostra, of course, but since we were on lockdown like the rest of the mob families, no one was permanently held responsible."

I reeled through my mind, trying to find any memory in my head of when I was twenty years old and in the line of fire with a cop, but I came up short and it left me panting for breath.

"Was it…" I tried to breath. "Did _I_ … Did I kill?"- I couldn't finish the sentence. It was too fucking hard.

"No," Dad replied, soothingly. A tone I'd never heard him use with any of his son's. "No, you didn't kill Charles Swan."

It was easier to breathe after that. Easier to comprehend that I was still linked with Bella's father's death.

"I did, son," Dad announced lowly. "I killed him."

My whole world broke down again and all I could think was her name. _Bella_. Bella, I'm so sorry.

* * *

 **End Notes/**

 _ **Chapter song: Gary Jules- mad world**_

 _ **Reviews are love so give me some love**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author notes:**_

Microsoft is refusing to let me update the damn thing but I pulled everything into a single file so these prewritten chapters can still make it to you every Friday.

As for my other story that was pulled, Three Words, it wasn't my undoing. I was emailed as a notice and that's all the information I'll give. For those who have PM'd me about it, I'm sorry I have not been quick to reply but if you'd still like to read it, I'll try my best to make amends and upload it with a slight change in material. I'm sorry and I love you all.

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The rest is mine.**_

 _ **Chapter seven**_

 _ **Bella's POV**_

* * *

After my phone call with Rosalie, I spent my night studying, or at least trying to. I just couldn't get the image of Edward leaving out of my head. Was he still over at his parent's house? Was his father performing a spell on him to keep him away from me? Were they planning my death? Was I just as crazy as Edward's father for thinking those things? Of course.

My first exam wasn't until one o'clock the next afternoon but I still had the meeting with my boss Mr Banner bright and early so it wasn't like I could sleep in, even if I wanted to.

I tossed and turned for the night, waiting for Edward to call or text or give me some indication that he was okay. But Edward was a no show and I doubted our rain check was still on for Friday by the looks of things. I knew I was reading too much into it; I was too emotionally involved and overthinking his every move. Surely his father wouldn't forbid him from seeing me. Surely, my heritage wasn't _that_ a big deal.

When sleep wasn't an option for me, I got out of bed at five, hitting myself for not using my time productively revising for exams. I got dressed and decided to go for a run around campus. Running was something I usually did on a Sunday as penance for drinking so much on the weekends, but with Edward coming into my life, my normal routine was put on hold. I nodded quickly to Ben at the door and stepped into the cold morning air and started off with a light jog around the green before picking up my speed at the first block. I had my earphones blasting music in my ears as I pushed harder through the campus, feeling my body warm up from the excursion, regardless of the chilly air.

I pushed thoughts of Edward and his mysterious father out of my head and sprinted the last leg of my journey, only slowing when I knew I was coming back to where I started. When I turned the last corner, I didn't look up until the last second but that was enough to stop me in my tracks. A pitch black Saleen was parked awkwardly outside my dorm building, the backlights still running even though it was perfectly bright out now. I tore the earphones from my ears as I walked cautiously towards the car, scared of what I might find there.

I panted my way closer, spotting a pair of emerald green eyes leaving my dorm building. That was, until he saw me and I jumped out of my skin, embarrassingly at his expression.

"Edward," I panted when he reached his car.

He was dressed in the same clothes he left me in, only, for the first time since meeting him on Saturday night, he looked dishevelled. Like he hadn't slept all night, much like me. His suit jacket was missing, though I recognised the same colour in his pants that were creased. His white shirt was crinkled and untucked, his tie was missing and the first four buttons were undone. His eyes were what scared me the most. The bags under them further approved my theory of lack of sleep but the look of… sadness and anger in his beautiful green irises was what had me on high alert.

"Edward," I repeated, hoping I'd get some sort of reaction from him but he merely stood there.

"Hi," he finally said, though his face never changed in expression.

"What are you doing here, what's wrong?" I was right in front of him then.

"I came by to see you but Ben said you had gone out. He wouldn't tell me where," Edward's voice hardened. "Where _were_ you, Bella?" Scary demanding. "It's almost six am."

"I just went for a run," I told him, still fucking panting might I add. I didn't know if it was from the sprinting or the fact that Edward was here. "How did it go earlier? With your dad."

Edward hardened further, so I tried a different approach. "Do you want to come inside?"

"No," he answered all too quickly. "No, I… I'm sorry, I don't know why I came here."

"You came to see me," I reminded him with a sad smile. He looked completely lost. "Is everything okay, Edward- honestly?"

He scrubbed a hand over his face. "I'm fucking everything up- it's all just complicated." Then he swayed on the spot before catching himself with the roof of his car. I got close enough to hold him steady and that's when I smelled him.

"Have you been drinking?" I demanded, shocked he was even driving in this state.

"Yes," Edward smirked lazily.

"All night?" I asked again.

"Sorry, wifey, but yes."

"Don't call me that," I grumbled, wrapping my arm around his waist to pull him with me. "Come on upstairs."

"Is this what marriage is like?" Edward sighed and I kicked myself for not noticing his drunken state sooner.

"Jesus, you drove here, Edward!"

"You don't miss much, dear."

"Stop with the terms of endearment, I'm not fifty," I hissed.

"You're right. You are definitely not fifty. You're still in the _teen_ stage."

Okay, that hurt. "I'm an adult," I mumbled, fishing through his pockets for a set of keys.

"Looking for something?" Edward wagged his eyebrows mischievously.

"Oh God," I rolled my eyes before dropping my arms and crouching to get into the car. I spotted the keys in the ignition and before he had a chance to realise what I was doing, quickly parked it in the residence space two feet away. Once the car was locked up again, I returned to Edward's side who was glaring at me with slits in his eyes.

"You're the only person I've ever let sit in the driver's seat," Edward noted. "You're lucky I like you, otherwise you'd be dead."

I rolled my eyes again. "Thank heavens you like me then." I ignored the way my stomach fluttered.

"Give me my keys," he ordered but I moved away, getting amusement out of the way he swayed.

"Not until you're sober," I snapped. "Now let's go upstairs."

"Definitely wife material," he mumbled but I ignored that too, no matter how much it excited me.

I went to sign Edward's name at the desk but the chair was empty. "Where is he?" I asked Edward, referring to Ben.

"Don't worry about it," Edward kissed my temple and I forgot about Ben for a moment, secretly delighted I didn't have to worry about signing in as I went to wait for the elevator with Edward. "Memories," he crooned in my ear and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're more drunk than I thought," I giggled.

"I'm fucked." Edward sounded all too sad about that. There wasn't much of a fuss in the elevator and I got him into my room in one piece, flopping him down on the bed before removing his shoes so that he was somewhat comfortable. I changed out of my running gear and slipped into a t-shirt and pyjama pants before returning to him on the bed.

Edward lay flat on his back, groaning every couple of minutes before he finally had enough of his position. He rolled onto his side awkwardly and I laughed my way through helping him and then he reached into the back of his pants and pulled out a hard metal object that had my heart jumping from memories when I was thirteen years old.

"Edward," I rasped out as he dangled a gold gun between us. I gulped loudly. "Why do you have a gun?"

Edward looked down at the large gun he had dangling between his fingers and he grinned lazily. "I forgot I had it to be honest. I'm sorry. Is it making you uncomfortable?"

I blinked a few times, getting used to the fact that he carried the thing around with him so casually but I wasn't a stranger to weaponry. I had grown up with cops as parents. It was just the aftermath of their occupations that had me fearing them. "No, I've seen one before," I replied and Edward laughed.

"Oh yes. Daughter cop."

"Edward, stop being an ass," I said before I could stop myself.

"I'm sorry," Edward said the words he swore he never said to anyone. "I know. I know you've been through shit with this… I know- I don't know how to say"-

"It's okay," I shut up him softly. "Just try to sleep, Edward. You can apologise later."

He smiled up at me as I gazed down upon his drunken state and Edward nodded once before closing his eyes. They didn't reopen. When he started to snore lightly, I allowed myself time to panic at the object that sat between us. Why did he have that here?

I picked it up shakily, refusing to check and see if it was loaded. I knew it wasn't illegal to possess a gun but it was a long time since I'd dealt with one first hand. Six years to be exact. I placed it on my bedside table, shuddering as it went and looked to the alarm clock beside it: 6:15. I could get at least an hours sleep in before I'd get up and get ready for my meeting with Banner.

As I threw the covers over Edward's body and mine, I heard ambulance sirens in the distance. My bedroom window faced out towards the entrance of the building, but there didn't seem to be any major accidents on campus so I quickly blessed myself and lay down beside Edward. My mom Renee always taught me that it was polite to bless yourself when you heard ambulance sirens, because who knew who that ambulance was driving towards? When my father died, she was hard core religious and regardless of how it upset me that she chose God over me, I could see the comfort in it. Her little habits had gotten to me after all.

As I closed my eyes with my parents in mind, the sirens got ear splittingly closer and I jumped upright, peering out of my window to see where exactly the ambulance was heading. My eyes gauged out of their sockets when I saw the ambulance park right outside my building, two men with a gurney running towards the front doors.

"What the fuck?" I whispered. I stared for a few more minutes out the window, hoping to see who was being carried out but instead, a police car joined the other vehicle, walking briskly towards the front doors of my building.

" _Hey!"_

" _What's going on?"_

I turned to face my door, hearing the voices of other dorm holders yelling out in the halls and jumped out of bed quickly to fling the door open. That was when I saw more than one person out in the halls, yelling and asking what the hell was going on. A cop was ushering everyone back into their rooms, speaking kind words of assurance. When the cop reached me, I had to ask. "Who is it?"

He smiled sadly at me. "A young man was found unconscious at the front desk ten minutes ago." Huh? How long had it been since I was down there? Twenty minutes? "Looks like he had severe blows to the head. Apparently he was working the night shift at the front desk."

Oh God. "Ben," I croaked, a hand flying to my chest.

The policeman's eyes softened. "Do you know him, Miss?"

"Yes," I whispered, dumb struck. "Yes."

"Go back inside, Miss."

I shut the door slowly, pressing my head against the smooth wood and that's when someone spoke behind me.

"What's wrong?"

I gasped and swirled to face Edward, watching his beautiful face turn curious. "Ben was found unconscious downstairs," I told him and I noticed his expression didn't change one bit. "Apparently someone had hit him over the head. Repeatedly."

"Doorman Ben?" Edward said dumbly. I just nodded. "Wasn't he there when we walked up?"

I shook my head no. He sounded impressively sober again. "You told me to forget about it when I tried to sign you in, remember?"

"Huh."

"I didn't think anything of his absence," I mused, mostly to myself. "Why didn't I bother to look over the damn desk? I wonder who found him. Why didn't I call it in?"

"I doubt you thought something happened to him," Edward said quickly. "He could have been gone for a bathroom break."

"But I saw him right before my run? Why wasn't there any noise when we were outside? And you said you talked to"-

"Shit like this happens, I suppose. Come on, Bella. Something tells me you got about as much sleep as I did. Come to bed."

How is it he was so reasonable intoxicated when he was having problems with it twenty minutes ago? "There's no point, I'm up now. Besides, I have my exam at one o'clock- not to mention a meeting with my boss in three hours. What is it with you wrecking up my routine this morning?"

"I'm sorry?" He offered up timidly and I sighed.

I walked back towards the bed slowly, peering out of the window and watched as poor Ben was strolled out on the gurney, his head in a neck brace. I could see the blood from my view and my stomach flipped.

"I hope they got it on camera," I whispered, blessing myself again as the ambulance peeled away, lights blaring in the distance.

Edward's hand ran circles on my back. "I'm sure they did, Bella." There was something in his voice I couldn't detect. But it was along the lines of scepticism.

I dropped onto the bed, letting Edward's arms encircle me fully as I breathed out a harsh breath. "Tell me why you came here, Edward?" I begged, holding him right back.

"I got into some deep shit with my father, Bella," he said without hesitation and I was shocked I got it out of him so quick. "I never want anything to happen to you ever; I don't want nothing or no one hurting you… but I feel like it's already been done."

"Not by you," I said quickly, looking up to take his face in my hands. "You haven't hurt me, Edward."

The pain in his eyes was almost unbearable. His head dropped into the crook of my neck and my heart beat picked up, scared that what I just said was a lie in his eyes. " _Have_ you hurt me, Edward?"

He breathed harsher. "I haven't," he said and I calmed down a little, placing my hands in his hair. "Never intentionally." What did that mean? "I'm scared of how much you already mean to me, Bella."

I nodded, knowing exactly what he felt. "I understand that, Edward. A lot more than you think. You're scared you'll hurt me because you've never experienced this before? A relationship that was more than just sex? That you can actually talk?"

Edward nodded and his hair tickled my neck. "It's a lot more than that, but yes. I can't tell you but yes."

I kissed his hair. "It's okay. That's all I need to know. You can tell me the rest when you're ready."

"Ugh!" Edward groaned and lifted his head to press his forehead against mine. I gasped at the intensity within his green eyes. "You're too pure for this world, Bella. You're too good to go through everything that's happened in your life."

His words took me aback; everything from his gun to his snide comments about me being wife material to his aversion to Ben's whereabouts was all but forgotten when Edward took my face in his hands and kissed me so hard, I lost my breath. His heartfelt words were enough to have me smiling into the kiss but Edward didn't return the contentment, he just kissed me with an urgency I'd never felt before.

"I'm a fuck up," Edward murmured against my lips. "I know I'll tell you something and you'll hate me but promise me you won't. Promise me you're mine."

I stared at him, a panting mess beneath him but all I could do was nod. We'd barely been on a date, barely knew each other's life stories and all of a sudden we were declaring ourselves? Was this normal?

"I'm yours," I breathed out like a vow. "I promise. I could never hate you, Edward."

He nodded and kissed me once more before throwing me a broken smile. "Please don't forget you said that."

"I won't," I said, unsure of the meaning but Edward pulled me down under the sheets and I allowed myself to shut my eyes and take a nap next to Edward… Who I now officially belonged to.

 _ **~tkob~**_

* * *

When I woke again an hour later, I knew I had to get ready for work. Edward was actually looking remorseful for the way he acted yesterday in front of my boss and was actually realising the consequences of showing up on competitions turf.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" He asked when I came out of the bathroom dressed in my work attire.

"I'm positive," I promised him, pecking his cheek. He looked adorable hungover, if that's what it was. I hoped once he went home he'd catch up on more sleep. He looked wrecked.

"Call me and let me know how it goes," Edward warned, kissing my lips this time. I let him keep his mouth against mine for a few seconds before pushing him away.

"Now I really need to go," I told him with a smirk.

"Let me drive you at least," Edward offered as he retreated back towards the bed to snatch up his gun from the table. I eyed it carefully as he placed it back into the waistband of his pants until I slid my gaze back up to his face.

He gauged my reaction carefully, his eyes never leaving mine as he then picked up his car keys.

"I know how to get to work," I muttered, denying the fear and discomfort in my voice at the sight of his gun. "I don't need a chauffeur."

"I'm offering you a ride," Edward sighed. "Come. I'm heading that way anyway." Something told me he was lying but I didn't waste any more time arguing with him.

We took the elevator down to the lobby and I expected a crime scene to be going on, but the room was clear of any tape or policemen. It was like this morning with Ben never happened. "I hope they find who hurt Ben soon," I muttered and Edward just put his hand on my back to push me out towards his car.

We drove in relative silence; Edward staring straight ahead and me worrying about my meeting with Banner. "Do you think he'll fire me?" I had to ask when we reached the highway.

"I doubt it," Edward said confidently. "He can't risk losing his assistant to a rival company now that he knows were involved. That's not smart business."

"I wonder how Alice will take it."

"Alice?" Edward asked, turning away from the traffic ahead to look at me.

"She works as Banner's assistant too," I explained. "She works the hours I can't fill due to uni."

A smile started to brew on Edward's lips. "Huh."

"What?" I demanded softly.

Then he laughed. "Nothing. It's nothing. I just remembered I have to call my cousin Jasper after I drop you off."

I looked back out the window, thinking of just how little I knew about Edward. It had barely been a week of seeing each other after all. "Are you close with your family? Outside your parents and brother?"

Edward sighed. "We're a tight knit bunch. We kinda have to be but Jasper is my favourite. He's basically a brother to me and Emmett. My father thinks very highly of him too."

"That must be nice," I smiled. "I don't have any cousins, despite the rich heritage on my mother's side. I don't know why my grandparents only had the one. It seems like Italian tradition to pop out hundreds of kids."

Edward laughed loudly just as the traffic started moving again. "That's true. I have over thirty cousins and hundreds of extended family."

"Wow," I muttered.

"My mother has five sisters and one brother, but he… died a few years ago. And my Dad was an only child. Most of my cousins come from my Ma's side."

I was glad to be getting somewhere with Edward. It was the first time he'd ever opened up about himself with me. Usually the focus was on my life. And I wondered if that was because he was trying to find things wrong that his father wouldn't approve of.

We reached my building and I thanked him for the ride with a quick kiss. "I'll let you know how it goes," I told him again.

"I'll be waiting," he smiled sadly. "Don't worry about it, Bella. Do you need a lift back to campus for your exam?"

I smiled. "It's fine. Thank you."

I stepped out of the car, nervous as fuck and watched Edward peel away. I took a breath and headed inside, taking the elevator with three other women and once I reached my floor, patted my hair down and tried to look as professional as possible as I walked towards my boss's office. Mr Banner saw me coming of course through his glass walls and ushered me in with his hand, barely looking up from his computer.

I stepped inside quickly, taking a seat and muttered my hello.

"Hello, Isabella," Banner greeted me sternly, before turning the computer screen around to face me. My face turned white as video footage of Edward and I in the stairwells yesterday was broadcasted in black and white. The clip was ten seconds long of me screaming and then Edward pulling me in to kiss me on the forehead. I remembered that moment clearly. And then the screen went blank and I looked back to my boss, frozen.

"I can see an obvious relationship in this tape, Isabella," he said. "I take things like this very seriously. I also respect honesty over ass kissing. So tell me the truth. Did Mr Mason send you here for intel on the company?"

"No," I said immediately and his expression hardened.

"Isabella"-

"I swear to you, sir, I did not know who Edward was when I first met him," I cut him off bravely. "He told me his name was Edward Cullen and I never made the connection to Cullen International. If I had of known that, I'd never had let him set foot in here."

"And what does this mean now, Isabella?" Banner asked. "I believe when you say you did not make the connection but does that mean… Now that you're involved, that you'll be choosing to tell him things over keeping your confidentiality with my company?"

"Of course not," I swore. "I'm a little hurt that you'd think that, sir."

"I apologise but you can understand my insecurities," Banner sighed. "Mason is a very dangerous man."

"I understand." I really didn't. I had no idea what he talking about. "But I know where my loyalties lie, sir."

"Very well," he nodded. "Then I guess I'll see you at your usual time tomorrow."

I breathed out in relief. "Thank you, sir. I promise you won't regret it."

"I'm sure I won't, Isabella," he smiled and I got up to leave his office, ready to call Edward about the good news. That was fucking easy?

As I reached the elevators, two men got out and blocked my way of getting inside. I heard Edward answer the phone but didn't return the greeting, unsure of what to do when sidestepping the men didn't work. "Do I know you?" I asked them impolitely, standing my ground.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" the biggest man asked.

"Yes…" I said and the other took a hold of my upper arm immediately.

"Come with me, Miss."

"Hey!" I shouted. "Get your hands off me!"

"Mr Mason has requested to meet with you," the big one told me, dragging me into the elevator.

"I doubt Edward wants to meet me like this!" I hissed, fighting against their strength just as the doors closed.

"It's not Mr Edward that needs your attention, Miss," the strong one said.

"Then who?" I roared. I could hear Edward shouting through the speaker of my phone but with two men holding me back, I couldn't even try to respond to him. "Who are you taking me to?" I demanded again.

"Mr Carlisle Mason, Miss."

My body went cold.

* * *

 **End notes/**

 _ **Chapter song: Miguel- adorn**_

 _ **Reviews are love so give me some love**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author notes:**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

 _ **Chapter eight**_

 _ **Edward's POV**_

* * *

Yes, I fucked the little doorman Ben up. But he had no right to say what he did about Bella when I demanded to know where she was. I mean, what woman goes out at five in the fucking morning? Just tell me where the fuck she went instead of saying sick things about her?! In my drunken state, I thought I did very well not to kill him and also to keep Bella off my back with her inquisition. But now, bless her, Isabella got herself into even more trouble.

With my own flesh and blood.

"Bella!" I screamed into the receiver of my phone for the billionth time as I left my apartment. I'd barely had time to dress properly before Bella was calling my cell. I prayed it was good news from her boss, otherwise I'd be having a few words with precious Banner. I found it hilarious that she got stung working on the same floor as Jasper's Alice. It was literally the smallest fucking world with this girl.

You see, Bella wasn't going to give me an insight to how Banner's company ran, but with Alice's experience, she definitely was. Since she and my cousin weren't married yet, there was no connection to me on her file. In a couple of months, I'd be bringing down his company for good.

"Bella, what"-

" _Hey!"_ I stopped talking at the sound of her voice. _"Get your hands off me!"_

What. The. Fuck. My body ran cold at Bella's words. Who the _fuck_ was touching my girl?

" _Mr Mason has requested to meet with you."_

"No!" I screamed in the empty elevator. Only one man in my family went by Mr Mason to others. "Bella, don't go with him, don't"-

" _I doubt Edward wants to meet me like this!"_ My poor Bella had no idea what she was getting into. She thought they meant me.

"Bella!" I roared down the phone, hoping she'd hear me. The elevator doors opened and I was in the underground car park, racing for my car. "Don't follow them, Bella. Do you hear me? Don't let them take you!"

I kept on yelling as I got my Saleen started up so I missed a little bit of the conversation but I thanked every God there was that Bella was smart enough to keep me on the phone. What would have happened if I'd never heard this conversation? I listened again once I peeled out of the underground and heard the most important part of their debacle.

" _Who are you taking me to?"_ Oh Bella.

" _Mr Carlisle Mason, Miss."_

"NO!" It was all I could do not to punch my fucking wind shield through. I knew they were taking her to him but to have it confirmed… Damn it, what could he possibly want with her now? I _told_ them I'd bring her for dinner soon! I fucking promised!

Then I noticed Bella's line went dead.

"Fuck!" I screamed, swerving through traffic, earning myself a reasonable amount of speeding tickets that I'd never pay. Fuck the law. This was Bella we were talking about. I zoomed through the streets and main roads, reaching the highway in record time, racing to get to my parents' house. I turned off the interstate and was met with the longest fucking row of cars in the fucking history of fucking time.

Could you sense my anger and frustration with that sentence?

"Damn it!" I spat. "Fucking shit!" While I waited in traffic, I called Bella three times with no luck and texted her even more. There was no reply. I then decided to call Emmett.

"Yo, bro," he answered. Fucking kid.

"Where the fuck are you?" I demanded harshly.

"Yeesh, what's got you"-

"I don't have time for this, Emmett!" I roared. "Where are you?"

"Fucking relax! I'm at work, where _you_ should be!"

I ignored that. "Have you heard from Rosalie today?"

"She wanted to sleep in before her exam," Emmett said slowly. I knew my question would get his attention. Why would I care about his girlfriend's whereabouts? "So not since last night, why?"

"I just witnessed Bella being kidnapped by Dad's security," I checked my mirror quickly as the traffic started moving. I knew I wouldn't beat Bella to my parents' house but it was worth a try. "I think Rosalie is his next target."

"Fuck!" Emmett spat down the phone and I nodded, knowing exactly how he felt. "Have I got time?"

"I'm stuck in traffic about ten minutes away from"-

"I'm on my way." The line went dead. It was just a guess, but if Dad wanted something with Bella, he'd want the same with Rosalie. An interrogation didn't go halfway with my father. And, although Bella was clueless about me, Rosalie wasn't so much. She was around Boston long enough to recognise our names and what we were linked to.

I eased my way out of traffic before picking up speed, getting closer and closer to my parents' estate and once the wide gates opened, I peeled down the drive, hoping I was ruining some of my father's plants and dropped my keys on the ground before bounding up the stairs.

"Dad?" I yelled as I stepped into the foyer.

"Edward, darling!"

"Ma," I stared at my mother as she glided towards me with her maids trailing behind her. "Where's my father?"

"What's wrong dear?" I knew that innocent look she wore. She _had_ to know what was going on.

"Forget it!" I bounded past her and up the staircase, ignoring her calls for me to wait downstairs. "I can't believe you, Ma!"

I listened for any sounds of crying and screaming from Bella but came up short as I reached the third floor.

"Dad!" I screamed louder than before. I kicked the door of his office open and felt like I could finally breathe again when I saw Bella swirl around in her seat, her beautiful face tear stained.

"You bastard," I hissed lowly, moving my eyes away from my Bella to my father. "How dare you make her cry!"

I charged at him and briefly heard Bella screaming before I had my father in a chokehold. He didn't see it coming because what son in his right mind would choke his boss?

"Why the fuck would you bring her here? I told you everything you needed to know! You don't have to scare her to get to me!"

"Edward stop it!" Bella screeched between sobs behind me but I barely heard her. I focused on my father's serene face.

"Answer me!" I roared in his face, my hand tightening around his throat. I grew angrier each time I looked at him. He didn't seem phased at all. Though his face was turning purple, Dad looked calm as ever!

Then, without warning, something hard came into contact with the back of my head and my grip on Dad loosened. It wasn't until I looked back up that I saw him point the gun right between my eyes.

"How dare you put your hands on me." Dad's voice was seething.

"Oh my god," Bella gasped and I heard something thud to the floor. I knew what bodies falling sounded like, so I knew she hadn't fainted.

I stared at my father, feeling a sense of déjà vu creep into my mind.

"You lay a hand on me?" Dad spat. "You call yourself the _Il Principe_? Where's the respect for your don? You're nothing but weak."

"Like father, like son," I whispered and Dad cocked the hammer to line a bullet into place, evidently ready to pull the trigger and my body surged with adrenaline. "Are we back to this again, father?"

" _Son oil tuo don_ ," Dad murmured in Italian.

" _E io sono tuo figlio_ ," I muttered back, tempted to spit on his Italian leather shoes. "It looks like neither have meaning when the other is dead."

"Edward," Bella's voice filtered through my brain and it took everything I had not to look at her. It was pretty impossible with the stare down I was having with Dad and the gun at my forehead. "Edward, please. I'm scared."

I heard voices from down the hall and knew I'd be saved soon enough; it was just a matter of keeping my father occupied not to shoot me sooner rather than later. What was with guns being pointed at my head in the matter of twenty-four hours?

"What did you say to her?" I asked my father, ignoring Bella's pleas behind us.

"Only what was necessary," Dad smirked, tilting the gun a little, angling it so that the bullet would fly through my right eye. The man could be sick when he wanted to.

The door finally burst open behind me and with the loud thumping steps, I knew it was Emmett.

"What the fuck is going on?" Emmett demanded, though I couldn't see him yet. "Why was my girlfriend crying out in the hallway? And why is Ma downstairs acting like nothing is happening?"

"Rosalie?" Bella squeaked and I knew she was crying fresh tears. "Rose…"

"Edward, get up," Emmett ordered me like he was the boss. "Dad won't shoot you."

"Won't I?" Dad cocked a brow in competition.

"No, you won't," a new voice said. Jasper. "Carlisle, please."

Dad actually lowered his gun enough that I could turn to face my audience. Until Bella ran into my arms.

"Shh," I whispered to her, holding her head against my chest, kissing her hair repeatedly. "It's okay."

"What the fuck is going on?" she whispered shakily, tears soaking my shirt.

"It's alright, I'll take you home now," I promised her.

"My exam," she sounded stunned, like she'd only remembered then and there.

"You'll be back in time," I swore, all the while there was chaos going on around us.

"Why the fuck did you bring them here?" Emmett demanded, holding a crying Rosalie behind him. He was using a protective stance; the way I once did with Bella. "You had no right, Dad."

"I had every right to protect this family," Dad said, moving to take a seat behind his desk. "You're lucky you barged in here or you would have been cleaning your brother's blood off my carpet."

"You had plenty of time and didn't even flinch towards the trigger," I lied with a scoff. "You didn't have the balls to kill your _il principe_."

A bullet whizzed past my head by mere inches and broke through the wall behind me and Bella screamed so loud, my ears popped. My blood ran cold in my veins but all I thought was Bella.

"You bastard, that could have hit her!"

"Don't test me, boy, I know when someone deserves a bullet in their brain."

"Maaaa!" Emmett screamed, storming out of the office, taking Rosalie with him. She looked worse off than Bella. Maybe she got the blunt of things.

I shuddered, letting the last few seconds sink in. My father shot at me. He tried to _kill_ me.

"What happened?" Jasper groaned, rubbing his head.

"Dad took the girls by force and brought them here for interrogation," I said in a nutshell.

"Even after the check?" Jasper's eyes went to my father. "Why?"

"They are my son's," Dad said like it was a reasonable answer. "My views on the women in their lives still stands until I'm retired."

"Then hurry up and retire because you're making a balls of this," I told him quickly, rubbing circles on Bella's back. She had finally stopped crying, probably taking everything we were saying in, having no idea what it all meant. I prayed my father kept our lives out of their conversation. I didn't want her knowing what a monster I was.

Emmett returned with a screaming mother who was now holding Rosalie in her arms. " _Brunch_ , Carlisle?" Ma spat, kissing Rosalie's head before making a beeline straight for my Dad. "Did you really fucking lie to me about _BRUNCH_ Carlisle Mason?"

Smack. I felt it. I think the whole room felt the force of that slap.

"How _dare_ you scare these girls!" Ma roared and I felt ashamed that I'd accused her of turning her head the other way downstairs when I first got here. She had about as much knowledge of what was going on that I had.

"You tell me you're inviting my sons over with their girls to apologise for yesterday's antics? But instead you drag these innocent girls here to interrogate them? How fucking foolish are you, Carlisle?"

"I won't fight with you over this, Esme," Dad said stupidly, which earned him another slap.

"Fuck you," Ma said simply. Then she turned and spotted the bullet hole in the wall. I watched in amusement as my father gulped. Ma's eyes found mine because she _knew_ I was the only one who'd test him enough to pull the trigger. I was the only one with the balls. And the stupidity.

" _You shot at my son?!"_

I had to cover my ears.

A few hundred slaps later and a swift kick to the balls, Ma seemed almost satisfied. "I'm ashamed to be your wife right now. You can sleep on the couch tonight." Then she was gone. I knew once I brought the girls downstairs to leave she'd get on her knees and apologise to them for hours on end. The poor woman. I made a note to apologise countless times to her as well.

Emmett saw no reason to stay, finding my father's position (cupping his balls) hilarious, so he nodded to me and then took Rosalie's hand before guiding her out of the room.

"Jasper," he nodded as he past him. "Talk some sense into my pap's, will you?"

"I'll try," Jasper gulped and I hated leaving him here without back up but Bella came first now. She didn't deserve to be let into this world so soon. She knew nothing.

I kept Bella in my arms and took one look at my father, blinking once at him to show I understood why he pulled that trigger and left, barely acknowledging my favourite cousin. Despite my worries, I knew he could hold his own.

Once the door was shut again, Bella seemed to take her first breath since being in that room and Emmett was yelling bloody murder a few steps ahead of us. Bella held onto me like a lifeline and I hated how much my father seemed to have scared her. I made sure to ask her what he said word for word once we were in the car.

"Are you alright?" I whispered to her, scared to know the answer.

"I just want to check on Rosalie," Bella muttered calmly, squeezing my sides. "She got the blunt of your father's words."

"Call her back," I replied softly, silently seething.

"Rose," Bella's voice broke. Rosalie turned around and pulled Emmett back with her, reaching for Bella and they hugged out their fear.

Emmett met my gaze but said nothing. We were both on the same page. Both pent up with anger, though he showed it better than I did. Emmett was a fuse that blew way too fast- he was uncontrollable once anger took over him. I was more subdued and that's why we made a brilliant team when it came to killing. Though there was one thing we were similar in: we both knew we'd do anything to keep these girls safe.

Bella laughed then, pulling me from my thoughts and I was shocked to hear it so soon. I didn't know what Emmett told Rose about her suspicions and I didn't want to know if he validated her theories of us being associated with the mafia. But her father worked in the weapon industry and we've had dealings with him in the past. I know that was mentioned in her background check from Jenks. I knew Dad wouldn't let that pass. He'd do anything to know what Rosalie knew about us. I think that's what the interrogation was all about for her.

Rosalie shocked me by smiling at my girl and shoved Bella playfully, before both girls turned to look at us. "You better bring us both for some big ass lunch before our exams at one," Rosalie finally said, arching a bitch brow at Emmett and I snorted loudly, glad to see the girls back to normal.

I didn't know what they whispered to one another during their hug, but whatever it was seemed to put Bella at ease. I knew she wasn't fully back to normal and I'd get that out of her in the car, but until then, we walked downstairs and decided what we'd be eating before we left.

Once in the foyer, like I predicted, Ma appeared out of nowhere, remorse everywhere on her face.

"Ma," I said before she could say anything. "I'm sorry I snapped earlier. I thought you knew"-

"Don't," she kissed my cheek sweetly. "My poor boy." Then she turned to the girls. "I hate that this is our first meeting but I promise we're not that bad. I'd like to invite you both to dinner on Sunday. I swear to you I'll make up for this horrible day. I'm so, so sorry."

"Mrs Mason, it's fine," Bella spoke up, surprising me. "I admit it was out of the ordinary but we can handle it. We're here for your sons."

That had both Emmett and I on our toes. Taken aback wasn't the fucking words.

"Thank you for apologising, though you have nothing to be sorry about," Rosalie smiled at my mother.

"You girls are strong," Ma commented, shooting us a wink. "You'll be perfect here. I'm sad to see you go so soon but we have Sunday for proper introductions."

"Definitely," Bella beamed, turning to me and her smile grew shy.

"We'll see you then," Rosalie grinned, taking Emmett's hand.

I kissed my mother goodbye and walked Bella down the steps to my waiting car. When Emmett's own car pulled up, we settled on a restaurant and I eyed Emmett to let him know to take a detour. I needed to talk with Bella alone first before we all talked as a group. Emmett nodded, helping Rosalie into his Rover and I did the same with Bella in my Saleen.

Emmett left through the entrance first and I took some time to put my belt on for the first time in years and played some music in the background before starting up the car. Bella stayed silent through those few minutes. Once out of the drive and back on normal roads, I watched Bella for a moment. She had her face turned to look out her window and after a few seconds, started playing on her phone. I could see her typing and just assumed it was Rose. I knew she'd say more truths to her best friend about today than to me.

When she put her phone back down on her lap, I cleared my throat. "How are you?"

She breathed a quick laugh. "Edward, stop asking me that. I'm fine."

"What did he say to you?" I decided to go another route. At that, Bella dropped her gaze. "There. You're not fine. Talk to me, baby."

Bella's eyes found mine during a red light and she bit down on her lip, looking so heartbreakingly beautiful I wanted to cry. "It was fine at first," she whispered, her voice melting in with the soft background music. "It was the guards grabbing me at work that scared me. Banner let me keep my job, by the way."

I nodded, secretly pleased. "He'd be stupid not to," I said simply. "Go on."

She took a breath and I started driving again, knowing she was willing to talk now. "When I got to your parents' house, I didn't see anyone. Your mother wasn't around but there were maids ready to take my purse and whatnot. I didn't give anything up. I felt like I was being lead to my death."

 _Jesus_. I felt like the lowest of the low.

"The men who grabbed me escorted me to the third floor and left me outside the last door. I knocked, not knowing what else to do and your father told me to come in. Rosalie was inside, looking like she'd seen a ghost and I knew why. There was a big ass gun in the centre of your Dad's desk. I didn't think it would have anything to do with his words at the time. When he saw me come in, he asked Rosalie to leave and wait on the second floor. Apparently there was a room set up for her to wait in for me. Or maybe he knew Emmett would find her here. I don't know…"

She stared at the dashboard for a few seconds, lost in her thoughts. I put my hand on her leg, squeezing gently, silently letting her know I understood. I more than understood. I was debating whether to turn back around and kill my father. He literally put the fear of _death_ in Bella.

"Once Rose left, he told me to sit," Bella started again. "He introduced himself and asked me if I knew much about him and I answered honestly. I told him you barely talked about anyone in your life- that all the focus was on me and…" she ducked her head.

"What?" I whispered, scared shitless of why she looked frightened all of a sudden.

"I…" Bella bit her lip. "I kind of accused him of that." _Of what?_ "Why you kept the focus on me. I said it was because you were trying to get information about me to bring back to your Dad for his background check. Your Dad found that hilarious, by the way."

Huh. Is that what Bella really thought? That I asked about her that second night because I was trying to feed information to my father? I guess it was reasonable for her to think that, considering I interrogated her for secrets yesterday. God, I was a fucking dick.

"He asked me if I knew anything about the Mason's and I said I barely knew anything about the _Cullen's_ , let alone your real name. He said I had a smart mouth and wondered if I kissed my mother with it."

That prick.

"Then he got into my background check… asked me questions about my mom but I said very little. He resorted for the gun on the desk and when I didn't panic, he asked why. I told him I was familiar with guns and… And he brought up my dad."

I prayed. I fucking _prayed_ like hell that my father didn't tell her the truth. I wasn't ready to admit it to her yet. I wasn't ready to handle her pain.

"He asked me about his death, what I knew of it and I guess that kind of broke me. That's why I was so upset, Edward. I never had to answer questions about dad since his death. Talking about him was… just overwhelming."

"I understand," I murmured softly, rubbing her leg again. "Go on."

Bella took a shaky breath. "Your father saw me getting upset and said he was a dangerous man and was capable of many things in his work. Even murder. And he said that cops were his least favourite people in the world and the sooner they were eliminated the better."

I took a breath. That prick. That fucking cock-sucking, evil, sick bastard…

"I've heard worse thrown at me for police work," Bella continued like it was nothing. "I guess this one hit harder because it was like he was aiming it at my dad. Like he was glad he died all those years ago. It was like he _knew_ him"-

I swerved out of the main lane, earning myself a few angry honks and pulled over on the dry ground, out of the way of any oncoming traffic.

"Edward, what"-

I unbuckled myself and pulled Bella into my arms, dragging her body over my side of the car so that she was straddling my lap. I didn't mean to be so forceful, but I couldn't _bear_ to listen to her last sentence, because it was true. My father _did_ know hers because he was the one who watched the light die in his eyes when he pulled the trigger. My father would _really_ fucking pay for all he said to Bella.

"I'm sorry," I breathed into her neck and Bella shivered, tightening her hold on me. "I'm so fucking sorry, Bella."

Bella nodded into the crook of my neck and kissed it softly. "He didn't scare me, Edward. He tried, but it didn't work. I know he was trying to tear me away but it won't happen. He doesn't approve of me one bit but I'm here to stay, Edward."

I moved away to cup her face in my hands, searching her eyes for any doubt but came up short. I didn't know whether to smile or cry.

Bella chose to smile, pink tinging her beautiful face. "I know it's too soon to say that sort of thing, but I mean it right now. Whatever happens in the future is void because it's what I've decided in the _now_."

I couldn't help it when I pulled her lips down to mine, my tongue seeking out hers immediately and my hands went to her hair, keeping her to me as she ground her hips into me. I didn't care that we were surrounded by cars, clearly slowing down to get a view of all the action. I didn't care so long as I had this girl kissing me.

"Don't fall for me, Bella," I pleaded, my mouth still pressed against hers. She panted her breaths, her brows furrowing in confusion, but I wouldn't let her talk. "You can't. I won't fall for you either. It's not fair to you if I do. You're too good to be dragged into this life."

"I'm not being dragged into anything." There was desperation in her voice. "I chose to be with you, Edward. I know it's not even a week of knowing one another but I know what I want. Your father wont ruin this for me. For _you_."

"You're in the dark on so many things," I breathed frustrated as I dragged my lips along her neck. "You say you want me now but when you know the truth about me…"

"Then tell me," she forced my face up to look at her. "Edward, I don't have to be out of the loop. You can tell me anything about yourself. Don't you know that? Hasn't today proved I'm not going anywhere?"

"Wait until Sunday dinners," I muttered, only half-joking.

"Be serious," Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'm dangerous, Bella," I told her honestly. "I'm like my father. Like Emmett. Like Jasper."

Bella just stared at me. "Okay. That's not something I don't already know, Edward. I saw your gun."

"I use it too." The words were out of my mouth before I had a chance to call them back.

Bella, once again, stared at me. "That's usually what a gun is made for."

This wasn't what I wanted. I wanted her to _react_. To hit me, to slap me, to yell at me and call me a monster. Did she think I killed animals with my gun instead of people? What if I told her I was the second most feared man in Boston? That my family was the largest mafia clan in the city? That I supplied the country with most of its weaponry and drugs? That I killed people out of business and payed the government to turn a blind eye and found torturing people exciting? Would Bella just sit there staring at me, then?

"I'm here, Edward," Bella promised me. "Whatever more you have to tell me, I can wait. I know it's too soon. I know you need time to trust me. Your father said that what your family values most is trust and loyalty and honesty. I can guarantee you all of mine but I can wait for yours. I don't mind."

I had to kiss her again. She was confusing and frustrating and probably just in shock from being kidnapped at her office to really comprehend today's events and what I just said. But I was glad she was giving me time. I knew I'd tell her about my lifestyle much like she promised to give me her honesty, loyalty and trust. She had all three qualities in tenfold.

"You're incredible, you know that?" I whispered to her and she giggled beautifully. "Get back in your seat before I do something illegal on the side of this road."

She laughed again and did as I said, pouting slightly and it took all my being not to fuck her into the middle of next week. Damn girl was too good to be true.

* * *

 _ **End notes/**_

 _ **Chapter song: Chris Brown- shattered.**_

 _ **\Translations: "**_ **Son oil tuo don."** _**I am your boss.**_

" **E io sono tuo figlio,"** _**And I am your son.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors notes:**

I made a few mistakes and decided a reupload of the chapter would be better. Love you all.

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Twilight.**

 **Chapter** _ **nine**_

 _ **Bella's POV**_

* * *

Carlisle Mason fucking terrified me. From the moment those men dragged me into that elevator, I knew I was doomed. But to see the look of pure sin and hatred in Edward's father's face… put the fear of death in me; literally. I cooled down the story for Edward in the car, knowing he'd do all sorts of things if he knew how I truly felt.

It wasn't much but haven't never been in a situation like that before, it rattled me to the core. It was the look on his face when he spoke to me! It was his soft, deadly voice! It was how he almost put a bullet in his son!

My exam was almost forgotten about when Edward started kissing me. Regardless of how I felt about Carlisle, I was here to stay. I had a feeling Esme would put her husband back in his place once the house was free of guests and Carlisle would act politely towards me. I just hoped that feeling was right. Declaring myself to Edward was a little drastic, thinking of it now, but he'd been just the same. He's serious about me too, considering his father kidnapped me. The whole family obviously knew about me for a while and this was Carlisle's way of knowing if I was good enough for his son.

That was something I left out of my story. _"I'm very particular about my son,"_ Carlisle had said. _"I know what's good for him. And I feel like you are just not it."_

" _Good for him, you mean?"_ I clarified, stunned.

" _Exactly,"_ he'd put on that sick grin.

It wasn't a nice feeling; being told you aren't worth something to someone, but Edward told me he wanted me, so what more could I want than to just ignore the bastard Carlisle and his words?

Carlisle was also a raging homophobe. Another thing I left out of my story. Carlisle just couldn't grasp my sexuality. It hurt being an outcast but not enough to leave Edward. I've dealt with stupid people before based on who I was attracted to.

Pulled out of my daze, Edward pulled up to the restaurant we decided on. I saw many businessmen roaming in and out of it, obviously here on lunch or breakfast meetings with clients. I fit the part clothes wise; I was still dressed from my meeting with Mr Banner.

Edward's hand was caressing my hair then, and I turned to smile at him softly.

"Are you okay to go in?" he asked me just as soft. "If you're still upset we can"-

"I want to go in," I promised him, kissing his open palm. "Come on."

"Okay," he smiled. "This is the restaurant I wanted to take you to on Sunday night until we got a little… preoccupied in your bedroom. _Bella Italia_."

"The new Italian place you were talking about," I laughed in remembrance and we got out of the car just as Emmett pulled up.

I had to contain my giggles but couldn't hide my smirk when Rosalie stepped out of the car. She looked freshly fucked with the way her hair was strung all over the place. Emmett just looked like… well, a man who just got lucky.

"Someone else took a detour, I see," Edward murmured in my ear and I laughed loudly as he passed me. "You guys ready for some grub or have you already eaten?"

That double entendre had me peeing my pants. Jesus.

Rosalie didn't even look embarrassed; not that she ever was and Emmett looked smug as ever. It was my first time meeting him officially, under the difficult circumstances and I had to admit, he was good for Rose. They'd been together for as long as Edward and I, so it was hard to say if they'd last. But the passion and lust was there in tenfold, so the rest would fall into place. I'd never seen Rosalie look so happy with a man before. It made me remember how Angela and I were before we took a turn for the worst.

"Let's go before they start fucking on the hood," Edward murmured, taking my hand to escort me inside the restaurant.

The place was fancy as fuck, but I was fine in my work clothes. Each table was filled with businessmen and wives who just drank their wine silently. It didn't look like we'd be getting a seat anytime soon.

"We can try somewhere else," I offered up to Edward as he scanned the room. "We have our exams soon anyway."

"Hush," Edward's lips skimmed my temple as he pulled me with him to a podium where a woman was eyeing him up.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" The waitress was all too eager to please. I gripped his hand tighter and placed my other hand on his chest, giving the woman the dirtiest look. She barely looked in my direction. Edward chuckled to himself before looking to her.

"Mason," was all he said like he'd had reservations and that seemed to work wonders for the woman.

"Uh," she stuttered and I smirked. _Not so confident now, are we bitch?_ She picked up two menus shakily and forced a smile, though her eyes stayed downcast. "Right this way, Mr Mason."

"A table for four, actually," Edward announced with authority, pointing to Emmett and Rosalie who was fixing her hair as they walked through the door. I shook my head in amusement and the waitress grabbed two more menus and told us to follow.

There was a second floor to the restaurant, something I didn't notice first off, and we were the only ones on that level. The waitress said nothing as she laid down our menus and said she'd return in ten minutes before she retreated the way she came.

"What is with this family coming off terrifying to people," I muttered to myself as Edward pulled out my chair for me like a gentleman.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied with a smile, getting comfy in my seat. I checked my phone to see if Jacob texted me back, but there were no alerts from his number. He had texted me when I got into Edward's car and I replied quickly, thinking it was for our catch-up he promised me over the weekend.

It felt like a lifetime ago when I saw him. I reminded myself to call my mother too, and let her know the good news of Jacob's promotion to the big city of Boston.

Putting my phone back down, Edward eyed me carefully but said nothing. He merely handed me my menu and I looked it over, silently wondering what was running through his beautiful head.

The waitress from before didn't return ten minutes later but was replaced by a well versed woman who knew how to handle these type of customers. What Edward's type was; I still didn't know. But I was certain he'd tell me in the future. I just needed to give him some time.

"I'll have the steak but keep the sauce in a separate bowl and make sure it's fully cooked. I don't want any pink in my meat," Edward rounded off his order swiftly. "And a glass of red wine please."

"You're driving," I whispered to him discreetly.

Edward turned to throw me a half-smile. "I've driven intoxicated before, remember?"

Oh yeah. I giggled.

"It's one drink at dinner," Edward kissed my forehead and thanked the waitress quickly.

It was Emmett's turn. "I'll have the chef special with fries on the side and your best Italian pizza. No mushrooms on the damn thing, please and a chocolate milkshake!" He grinned from ear to ear. Rose and I stared at him while Edward rolled his eyes, looking embarrassed.

The waitress stared at Emmett like he'd grown ten heads. "We don't have… milkshakes in this restaurant, Sir." She sounded like she was talking to an incompetent child.

"What kind of restaurant doesn't have shakes?" Emmett grumbled.

"A fancy one?" Rosalie muttered, hiding her face behind her menu.

"A beer for the child," Edward said just as Emmett was about to get rowdy.

"I'll just have the bolognaise," Rosalie smiled to the waitress. "And water."

"Me too," I said, even though I had my eye on the ravioli. I just wanted the whole debacle to be over. We all handed back our menus and the waitress left with a nod. It was silent on the empty second floor again.

"So," Emmett whistled with a toothy grin. "Bella, is it?"

I smiled, despite myself. "Yes. Hi, it's nice to finally meet you properly."

"Yeah," Emmett snorted. "I would have introduced myself earlier but… You know how that went."

I nodded, refusing to think back over my talk with Carlisle Mason.

"Edward here has been keeping you his dirty little secret," Emmett clapped his brother on the shoulder and I winced.

"Dirty isn't how I'd put it," Edward hissed. "Jesus, Emmett."

"Sorry, sorry!" Emmett's laughter boomed around the empty second floor. "I'm not great with words."

"I apologise for this big buffoon," Rosalie rolled her eyes and Emmett ruffled her hair playfully. "Damn it, I just had it settled!"

"I'll mess it up later, don't worry," Emmett crooned in her ear and Edward gagged.

"Keep it in your pants, bro, there's ladies present," Edward said and Emmett sat back properly in his seat.

The waitress returned then with our drinks and retreated quickly. I barely noticed her come in.

"You at Boston Uni too?" Emmett tried with me again after taking a swig of his beer.

I nodded. "Yep. That's where I met Rose."

"You sharing dorms?"

"No, she's a year ahead of me. I've to stick with my own kind until next year," I explained. I was thankful I got my own room, though.

"You gonna make the switch?"

"She'll be gone by then," I laughed. "I don't mind my dorm. It's nice… small but nice."

"Small is an understatement," Edward snorted.

I glared at him. "You don't complain when you're there," I teased.

"That's because I don't say it out loud," he retorted with a grin.

"Please, you and I both know when you're in my room, that's not what you think about," I crossed my arms playfully.

Edward smirked. "Is that so?" My heart rate picked up. "Enlighten me then; what do I think about?"

"You guys are adorable," Rosalie squeaked from across the table. Emmett had his hand over his mouth, hiding his smile.

I blushed scarlet.

"You bicker like an old married couple," Emmett added his two cents in and Edward just chugged his wine.

"Says you two," I accused, staring daggers at Rose.

"No cat fights, ladies," Edward warned and I hit his arm.

"Ow?"

"Ha!" Emmett laughed but then a smack came right after it from Rose. "Ouch!"

Just then, the door opened up and two men carried in trays of food. They took the longest time since Emmett ordered a feast for himself. I wondered how he could eat so much and not explode. But then again, he was a tank. He'd just burn it off in the gym later.

We ate amidst comfortable conversation. No one broached the subject of Carlisle or what he meant by danger. Those few days ago spent with Rosalie ran through my brain constantly. She knew some things, I decided, about the Mason's/Cullen's. Otherwise, why would she talk about danger with them? She was worse off than me in the mansion earlier on, so maybe she had her predictions confirmed? I'd have to ask her later. I'd invite her over after my phone call with mom.

Once lunch was finished, the men paid and Rosalie winked at me with excitement. She loved being taken care of. Me, on the other hand, preferred to be independent.

"Shut up," Edward said after one look at me.

"I didn't say anything," I retorted as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You didn't have to," he kissed my cheek. "Let me treat you after the day you've had."

We got to our cars and Emmett wrapped me up in a bear hug, lifting me off my feet.

"Oh!" I gasped but he just laughed.

"It was an honour to meet you, Bella!" He grinned, setting me back on my feet and I blushed. "You seem like the perfect fit for Edward. He needs someone to call him out on his shit."

I didn't say that we barely talked so he couldn't know such a thing, but I didn't know what Edward said about me to his brother when I wasn't around. Maybe he knew more than I did. "It was great meeting you too. You're good for Rose, ya know. You're a cuddly protective bear."

Emmett's booming laughter echoed through the streets and I cringed against the force. The guy was nuts!

"I'll see you around, kiddo!" he ruffled my hair like he had Rose and kissed my cheek. He then clapped his brother on the back and took Rose back to his car. I waved to her quickly, knowing I'd see her soon.

Edward was chuckling to himself as he opened up my door and I got into the Saleen quietly, the events from earlier almost forgotten after the great lunch I had with amazing company. "Thank you for lunch," I said to Edward once he was next to me in the car. "I appreciate it."

"Nonsense," he smiled, starting up the engine. "That wasn't our first date out, by the way. Friday is still number one."

I laughed loudly. "We've had two dates already, if you count your drunken night. And three if you count the morning after the elevator nightmare."

"That was hilarious!" Edward smiled at the memory. "It was so hard getting you into pyjamas."

"I still can't believe you undressed me," I said lowly, slightly embarrassed. But he'd seen more of me so I couldn't be that shy about it.

"I didn't look, I promise," Edward winked and I knew he was full of shit.

"You took my mind off your father," I told him as we neared the campus. I noticed Edward's hand tighten around the steering wheel. "You and your brother are great at distractions. I really can't thank you enough for being there for"-

"Stop it," Edward ordered me softly. "If you weren't with me, I wouldn't have to distract you from earlier. You shouldn't have to worry about being kidnapped at your workplace. Another reason why you should come work at my company." I think he was only half joking at the last part.

"I'll pass," I sighed. "It's not your fault your father wanted to talk to me. You were just as shocked as I was. Don't put the blame on yourself, Edward."

"You have to know that I never asked to know about you just to feed info to my dad," Edward said quickly, turning to face me fully. I gaped at him, surprised by the change of conversation but nodded for him to continue. "I genuinely liked you- even then and wanted to know about your life. I've never wanted to know about another woman's past before. I admit, I was curious about your heritage from day one but it wasn't enough for me to leave you if you turned out to be less than what you are. If I wanted to please my father with my choice in woman, I'd do as he says but I'm not. Because _you're_ my choice."

My heart pounded in my chest at his words, taken aback for the hundredth time today and couldn't help the smile that slowly crept its way onto my face. I ducked my head, overcome with joy and bit down on my lip.

"Thank you. I know I kind of assumed that that's what your intentions were from the beginning but… I know it's not true now. So thank you. You're my choice too."

Edward nodded once, turning back to face the road ahead. "Good. Okay." Nerves. It was an adorable look on him.

We reached my dorm then, with a half hour to spare myself to get to the exam hall and I jumped across the seat to kiss Edward deeply, keeping his face against mine to make it last as long as possible. When he started smiling into the kiss, I had to pull away so I didn't die in his arms and said my goodbye's.

"When will I see you again?" I asked, desperate to drag him up to my room right now- exam be damned.

"Friday?" He sounded sad. Like it was too far away.

"I guess I can wait," I nodded. "If anything happens with your father between then, tell me. I mean it, Edward. Anything. Call me."

"Okay, baby," he caressed my cheek softly and I leaned into his touch. "Now go. Before you're late."

"Bye," I smiled and got out of the car, waiting around a little when I spotted Emmett pulling in behind Edward. Rose hopped out and since she was already dressed for the day, headed upstairs to my dorm instead of hiking to hers across the quad. Once the door was shut, she got down to business.

"What did you and Edward talk about in the car?" Rose had her hands on my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

I panicked. "We have an exam in a half hour, Rose," I reminded her but she shook her head.

"We'll make it. Now talk."

"He asked me what Carlisle said and I told him."

"Is that it?" Rose demanded.

I blushed. "We may have made out a little and talked feelings."

"How adorable," Rosalie commented sarcastically. "So nothing else was mentioned?"

"No," I said slowly. "Why, Rose? What do you know? Because I know it's a hell of a lot more than me."

"I won't tell you," she dropped her arms and went to sit on my bed. "I promise we're safe but I won't be if I'm the one who tells you. Besides, it's Edward's choice whether he lets you in or not."

"What the hell Rose?" I felt the hurt in my chest. "We're best friends and you're on Edward's side?"

"I'm on Emmett's side for this _one thing_ , Bella," she said softly. "It's not as bad as you think. I know how your mind works. You're going overboard with assumptions just because all you've been told by everyone- _including_ me- is that the Masons are dangerous. Stop it."

I stripped while she talked and got into some jeans and a t-shirt.

"The first day you met Edward you made his name Cullen sound so sarcastic," I commented, despising the memory because even then, she was in the loop. "You copped something then too, didn't you?"

Rosalie shrugged. "I've been in Boston longer than you, Bella. I know things. I'm surprised you didn't recognise the names. My poor dad's going to get a kick out of this."

 _What was she talking about?_

"Now that I know you're still in the dark and I don't have to sedate you, we can head to our exam. Did you study?"

I stared at her until she snorted. "I hope you fail," I grumbled as we left my room once more.

 **~tkob~**

* * *

Three hours later, I left the hall without Rosalie, ready to just die a slow death because there was no way I was passing this semester. I just wanted to curl into a ball but I knew it was a long time coming to call my mom. If I didn't check in every few weeks, who knew what she'd be up to. I sighed when I finally reached my room, throwing my bag on my bed and scooped out my phone before dialling my old home number.

It rang out once so I hung up and tried again. This time, I was lucky.

"Hello." Lifeless. Such a lifeless voice from my mother.

"Mom?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Bella, hi." She sounded at least a little enthusiastic to hear from me. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you, mom?"

"Was that your call I missed two minutes ago?"

"Yes," I told her.

"I was in the kitchen, sorry. I was trying to make something to eat."

"What are you having?" I had to ask.

"Toast." My heart sank.

"Won't you try something heavier?" I hoped, my throat tightening like it did before I was about to cry. I swallowed that shit down, though. "Toast wont fill you, mom."

"I'm fine, dear," mom assured me in a monotonous tone. "You worry too much about me. Now tell me, any news out in the big bad world?"

I sighed. "Not much, mom. I just came from an exam I just know I failed." Mom actually laughed. "This week has just been crazy."

"I heard you broke things off with Angela," she added in and I ducked my head, not wanting to talk about my ex-girlfriend.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, wondering how on earth she'd know such a thing. "Did you hear Jacob got promoted to a case here in Boston?" I decided to change the subject, knowing he probably informed her of my break up.

"Oh yes," Mom sounded happy about that. "His father's very proud of him. He's with the organised crime sector now, isn't that right?"

I chewed on my lip. "I'm not sure, mom," I admitted. "I only spoke to him briefly but I'm meant to meet him for a day out soon. I'm just waiting for the text."

"You think you and him will…" Mom didn't finish but I knew what she meant. What she hoped.

"I doubt that," I laughed, nervously. "You know he's like a brother to me. Besides, I've been seeing someone the past week."

"A girl?" Mom sounded dreadful. I ignored the distaste in her tone. I knew how much she hated Angela the last few months of our relationship. I'd ranted to her when Rosalie wouldn't suffice.

"No, a boy," I rolled my eyes. I'd never had a problem with coming out to my mom, mostly because she was too depressed to care, but it still jabbed at me to hear her speak lowly of my past experiences with women. Even if she didn't mean to sound rude. "He's really nice, mom."

"I hope it works out," Mom said and I smiled.

"Yeah, me too."

Awkward silence.

"What's his name?" Mom then asked.

"Edward," I said simply, not offering up a last name. I didn't know why.

"Old fashioned," Mom commented. "How old is he?"

"Twenty- six," I told her truthfully.

"Oh… Bit old for you."

"Mom, I'm an adult."

"I know…"

Silence again.

"Well," Mom cleared her throat. "The toaster popped. When you see Jacob, let him know I was asking for him. His dad and I are so proud. The whole town is rooting for him to catch those Masons. I know _I've_ been waiting years."

I choked. "W-what?" I screeched. "What did you just say?"

"What?" Mom sounded scared. "I just said we're rooting for Jake"-

"I know that- the last part mom!" I was frantic.

"He's been assigned to the organised crime sector," Mom repeated her earlier words. Why did she wait for me to confirm it if she knew so much about it already?! Damn it, mom! "Billy said he's decided to take on the Mason family. Jacob wanted to pick up where… Well, he just wanted them brought down for good."

I was reeling with emotions. I… I didn't know what to say- what to think. Surely mom was talking about a different family entirely. Surely Edward wasn't… He wasn't…

"Bella, are you alright?" Mom brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah…" I was barely breathing. "I'll let Jacob know you were asking for him. I'll call again in a few weeks. I love you, mom."

"I love you too"-

I hung up and went straight for my laptop on my desk, firing it up quickly.

With the first tab open, my fingers froze over the keyboard. What the fuck did I search up? I think my boyfriend might be in the fucking mafia and my ex best friend is working to arrest him and also, my mother is a past cop who'll come to Boston herself to chop off said boyfriend's balls if she knew I was involved with him?

I doubt Google had an answer for that.

So instead, I typed two simple words: Edward Mason.

The first page was filled with headlines from local newspapers, all linked to the same thing; the Mafia.

If I wasn't already sitting, I would have fainted.

" _I don't care if they're dangerous, they're keepers!"_

" _I'm dangerous, Bella."_

" _I'm like my father. Like Emmett. Like Jasper."_

" _I'm capable of many things, Miss Swan. I'm a very dangerous man. I'm not afraid to kill. I've killed before, Miss Swan."_

" _I've been in Boston longer than you, Bella. I know things. I'm surprised you didn't recognise the names."_

Names. I didn't recognise the _names_. Because I didn't bother to read the newspaper. I didn't listen to the radio. I didn't listen in my global politics class where organised crime was the topic to study before Christmas break. I was out of the loop on both sides; my world and Edward's world.

"Holy shit," I breathed.

I slammed my laptop shut, knowing once my head was cleared, I'd read it carefully. I shoved the laptop away, hearing something scratch beneath it and slid out a plastic key card with my hand. I stared at it for a second, realising who's it was and debated what to do. What had I gotten myself into?

Then my phone buzzed and I jumped, staring wide eyed at the caller I.D.

 _Sex God calling…_ I really needed to change his fucking name in my phone.

I guess my plans to confront him were put on hold as I decided whether to pick up or not.

* * *

 **End notes:**

Uh oh. Hehehehe.

 **Reviews are love so gimme some love**

 _ **Chapter song: Bryson Tiller- exchange**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author notes:**

A day late, I know. I'm sorry.

 _ **Chapter ten**_

 _ **Edward's POV**_

* * *

I followed Emmett's car as we left Bella and Rosalie to their own devices before their exam. I wanted to text her good luck but felt that was too much for the one day. She'd been through enough concerning me. I gripped the steering wheel harder and stepped on the gas, feeling all the pent up anger seep through my skin. I watched Emmett flash his lights; his way of telling me to cool it and he drove towards my apartment, knowing I wasn't in the right state of mind to go to work. Neither of us were.

I followed him underground to the car park and like the jackass he was, took my free spot so I had to park next to the normal fucking cars. I slammed my door shut, ignoring the smug look on the bastards face and just kept walking towards the elevator.

"Bro, chill out for a sec," Emmett laughed, slapping me on the back but I shrugged him off.

"How are you not freaking out right now?" I demanded.

"Because I know when to keep my cool," Emmett said but I was already snorting.

"That's hilarious," I sneered. "You've always been the one with the short fuse."

"When it's necessary to have one," Emmett corrected me and I shrugged.

"You do remember how messed up Rosalie was in the house, right?" I said as the elevator arrived. We stepped in and the doors shut quickly. "Dad got to her."

"I know," Emmett hung his head. "I barely distracted her enough in the car once I got her out of there."

"Aw," I crooned. "Your dick not working your magic for you?"

"Fuck you, my dicks perfect," Emmett shoved me hard against the wall. I hid the pain well. "You didn't see her, Edward. She was shaking."

"What did Dad say to her?" I had to ask.

Emmett's hands turned into fists. "Dad knew that Rosalie wasn't as blonde as she'd let on. With the connection to her father in Miami, she was bound to know more than Bella was. I knew there was a possibility she knew what our family belonged to but… to guess correctly on her first try in front of Boston's most notorious crime lord? That shook Dad a lot more than he'd intended."

I nodded, unsure of what to say. I didn't know Rosalie, but she had her suspicions about our family like the rest of Boston did. From the first day I met her, she'd used my name Cullen as loosely as she could. Even then she'd lead me to believe she was in on our secret life.

The thing was, if she still stuck around then, regardless of her superstitions, she was meant for my brother and would fit into this life perfectly. Her father was a weapons dealer anyway, so she was brought up around men who only talked business and guns. She was a natural.

So that's why I didn't understand why she was so shaken up today. And why I hated how much this life wasn't suited for Bella. She didn't match up to any of it… Not even me.

"Has she ever talked about her theories with you?" I said when the elevator dinged.

"The first night I met her at your club," Emmett laughed, stepping out to my hallway. "She swore she wouldn't come home with me because I was a murderer. Because I was a ' _bad man'_. Fuck, she had me then and there, bro. The glint in her eye when she said it… No fear, just excitement. She wasn't afraid to admit she heard things about me, about us. It was like I was an adventure to her, you know? Like me letting her into my life was the greatest trip she'd ever make."

"Yeah," I agreed though I didn't know the feeling. Bella was out of the loop on everything got to do with my life and who I was. I was basically living a lie with her; promising her dates and romance. About the only thing I could offer her was expensive jewellery and great sex. I couldn't promise her a happy ending where her boyfriend wouldn't come home with cuts and bruises, cranky moods from losing money in the stock markets and blood on his collar from killing a man who didn't pay his money in time. Hearts and flowers wasn't part of this life. _My_ life.

Rosalie seemed to crave adrenaline and the world my brother had to offer. Alice stuck by Jasper's side because he was what she wanted. Plus, she'd been his secretary for months and had known a lot more about our world than any woman below my mother. My own, Diane, knew shit about me besides my last name.

So it pissed me the fuck off that Bella wasn't a thrill seeker, that she was raised to abide by the law, believed that the government actually did well with our tax money and that she believed in the work of cops. She couldn't accept murder because her father had been killed. She couldn't accept justice because she'd never gotten the satisfaction of it. And she never would. Because the man who murdered her father was the father of her boyfriend. If that was what I even was.

I was at a loss of what to do on both ends; stay with her and muddle through the difficulties or suck it up and let her go. Neither option was good for either of us. Regardless of the limited time spent together, we were in this.

I fished out my new key card since I'd lost my most recent. I decided I'd lost it when I went on my drunken drive to Bella the other night, which resulted in me hitting a soon unconscious Ben. I almost snickered from the thought.

"Dad threatened to kill Rosalie's father if she ever breathed a word about what she _thought_ she knew to anyone."

Emmett's words brought me back.

"What?" I almost yelled.

Em just nodded, breathing deeply. "Pretty fucked up, isn't it? That's why I was so angry back at the house. Threatening a life is one thing, but her fathers? Can you imagine the fear in Rosie right now?"

I ignored the way he said her name, hearing the same emotion in his voice that I used on Bella in the car home. Both Em and I were fucked when it came to these girls.

"What have we gotten into?" I sighed.

"If this is how Dad reacts to our girls, imagine the other mob bosses? They'll go nuts once they know we're spoken for."

Shit. I didn't even think of that. "They'll do anything to destroy Carlisle's heirs," I muttered, clutching my kitchen counter.

"Even kill the women in our lives," Emmett concluded.

"Fucking Christ," I groaned, heading for the fridge. "You want a beer?"

"Please."

I threw him a bottle and then went straight for my liquor cabinet. "I need something stronger." Vodka would do the job. I took a large swig, shuddering against the hard taste and went back to my brother at the island.

"Are you going to give Rosalie the option to leave?" I wondered aloud and I watched Emmett cringe at the thought.

"I don't want to but… I guess that talk will have to come up sometime. There just wasn't enough time in the car today…"

"You mean before you got into her pants?" I cocked a brow and Emmett snorted.

"It would be a dick move for me not to give her the option," he dropped his head. "I know I said she was all for sticking with me but she could just be saying that out of fear for her father. We've done business with him before. Remember Dad mentioned that? Out in Miami?"

I nodded, remembering the conversation clearly in my mind.

"It's too much a coincidence how much we're tied to these girls," he muttered and I clinked my bottle with his in agreement.

"Fucking right," I shook my head after another gulp of vodka. "At least you're not tied to your girls' father's death."

"I don't know how you're dealing with that, bro," Emmett admitted, downing his own drink.

"I know that if Bella sticks around I'd have to tell her. It would be sick not to."

He nodded.

"I just can't bear the look in her eyes when she finds out… She's already shit scared of my Dad, this won't do anything to lesson that."

"Does she know anything about her dad's death?" Emmett wondered.

"No, she and her mother never wanted to know," I replied. "Though her mother must know something. She was on the force too."

Emmett laughed without humour. "If she's clued in, she's gonna be all so peachy with hearing the name of Bella's new boyfriend."

My heart stopped. "Shit, you're right. This is all so fucked."

"Hear, hear." Then Emmett's phone rang.

"Mason," he answered gruffly then his face lightened up. "Oh, hey Jasper!"

I rolled my eyes. He was such a goof.

"What? You're serious?" My ears pricked up. "At the warehouse or…? Got it. We'll be there in twenty." Emmett hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Abruzzo is at the mansion, demanding the attention of our beloved father." The sarcasm was dripping from his voice. "He wants answers. Apparently, Demetri didn't come home for their family dinner and Marcus has a little suspicion on where he might be."

"Ten feet under," I muttered deathly. I got so much satisfaction out of killing that mother fucker. "And Dad can't deal with him alone?"

"You know Dad," Emmett rolled his eyes. "He always needs us nearby for the dramatic effect."

My father was getting on my last nerve.

I left Emmett's empty bottle beside my vodka on the table and grabbed my car keys, and we left to head to the second floor of my apartment to get to my gun vault. The stairs were a fucking joke to climb and I never bothered sleeping upstairs so I converted the second story into my office of sorts.

There were three rooms upstairs; one for sit down meetings and the other two were connected as a gun vault. I had more than a thousand weapons inside those rooms and I had to admit, it was my favourite thing about my home.

Once an appropriate gun was picked for both of us for security sake, I left Emmett as we got into our separate cars to drive towards my childhood home.

So Marcus Abruzzo had finally caught on to the disappearance of his only son. Tanya was quick, I'd give her that, but that didn't mean I wasn't dreading meeting her on Saturday. It put me off the whole week entirely. Abruzzo was our most prominent rival in the underground world, constantly trying to get in on our sales and didn't understand that the entire east side was our turf. Abruzzo didn't seem to get the memo that, due to the numbers in the Mason family, we got the most land to sell and produce on.

Every year we held a meeting with all the major mob heads to discuss territory and cuts. We'd divide up everything according to family or organisation size and calculated what drugs went where to buy and sell. Because of the unevenness with territory and the simple fact that we were all hungry, greedy fuckers, those meetings never ended well. They usually extended up to a week because nothing could be agreed upon. I was dreading our next meet up in the new year.

But Abruzzo wasn't as important as he was a few years ago. With Boston basically the Mason's for the taking, there wasn't much fear in us when it came to competition. Abruzzo couldn't stand the thought of losing to Carlisle, since they'd grown into this life on similar grounds and Marcus had been grooming his only son to succeed him and take me on once it was our time. It was a shame I had to kill him.

I smirked as I followed Emmett down the pathway of our parents' home and smiled harder when I spotted Abruzzo's car parked awkwardly on the front lawn. I bet my mother was going crazy over her rose bushes.

Though it was customary for me as an heir to respect my elders, I didn't abide by that rule. Abruzzo was a sneaky fucker and that trait past down to his son, Demetri right before I murdered him viciously. Abruzzo would have had more kids but there was difficulty with the birth of his first, so his wife, Adaline, was prompted not to have any more kids. Abruzzo kept Demetri on a tight leash after that news was shared because mob families were vicious when it came to successors.

No one dared to touch Carlisle since we'd all run fine if he was suddenly killed. He'd past on his traits and ways to both Emmett and I, so if anyone wanted to bring our family down, it would be to go through me. Or wives. But they were off limits. Only the nitty gritty would do such a thing to bring down a man.

I shut off the engine and stepped onto the cobble ground, walking alongside my brother until we were back in the foyer I'd come to hate since this morning.

"Mr Mason is waiting in his office, sirs," the maid who opened the main doors squeaked, keeping her head bowed. It was weird how well my mother had these servants trained.

"Thanks kiddo," Emmett grinned and bounced up the staircase. It baffled me how he could be a killer machine one minute, and a big oaf the next.

I followed my brother upstairs regardless, until we reached the third floor where loud voices could be heard. I knew better than to think my father was raising his voice and settled on the fact that Marcus was not all that happy about his son's disappearance. I had to snigger at the thought.

"Don't antagonise him," a voice said from behind us and it took a lot for me to be taken by surprise. But Jasper was a sneaky bastard when he had to be. "I mean it, Edward. You killed his son. You don't want to go starting a war because your ego got in the way."

"I love how sensible he is," Emmett grinned. "Remind me to tell Dad to give you a raise."

"I make my own money too, dick," Jasper grumbled, picking up his pace to walk with us. "Besides, he's already giving me a raise with how I handled him this morning. That man is more crazy than you, Edward."

"That's saying something," Emmett muttered and I shoved him hard.

"Don't start," Jasper groaned. "We have company. Keep your guns in your pants."

"That's what she said," Emmett whispered right before I pushed the last door open.

Marcus Abruzzo stood with his back to the door, pointing a damn finger at my father. Had it been a gun, I knew there'd already be a bullet in his head either from Dad himself, or from me. Regardless of how much a prick he was, I'd still protect my don. With my life.

"Marcus," I greeted him and I got satisfaction out of watching him jump. "What a pleasure to see you."

"You brought your boys, Carlisle?" Marcus ignored me, turning back to my father who was sitting back, relaxed in his chair. "You really need protection?"

"Aw, we're just here to say hello!" I lied with a grin. "It's been a while, Marcus. How have you been?"

"Don't give me that shit, Edward," Marcus spat, looking to me again. "I know you were in on it too."

"In on what?" I asked, innocently.

"Where is my son?!" Marcus demanded, his wrinkly finger now pointing at me. "You're the only family brave enough to take on another's!"

"Now, now, Marcus," I tutted. "Relax before you embarrass yourself. And I'd be careful who you point a finger at. You're already down one family member."

"Edward," Jasper warned but I held up a hand for him to stay quiet.

"You dare talk to your elders like this?" Marcus hissed, though his finger lowered like I'd guessed.

"I talk whatever way I like to whomever I like," I said simply, rubbing my hands together as I stepped further into the room. "Now, what can we do for you on this fine day?"

"You know damn well why I'm here, Edward," Marcus was growing impatient. "Your father hasn't answered one single question and I don't have time for your childish games. You can't treat everyone in this city like dirt and still think you remain on top."

"But that's the thing, Marcus," I said, circling him. "I _am_ on top. You just need to accept that. The sooner you do, the easier it will be for you to work harder and get where we are."

"You aren't in that seat yet, boy," Marcus grinned sickly, eyeing the chair my father sat in. "You aren't king of this city."

I stopped my feet right in front of his face, staring him down like an animal ready to be slaughtered.

"I will be," I whispered menacingly and I got a thrill out of watching him gulp. "Is that all you came here for? To accuse me of having too much confidence."

"Confidence isn't the word I'd use," Marcus muttered.

"Then what is?" I asked, opening my arms wide as an invitation for him to answer me. "Cockiness? Vanity? High maintenance? Because whatever way you put it, I still end up on top and you still remain beneath me, kissing my feet."

Marcus had the nerve to scoff. "You're nothing but a _boy_ , Edward," he spat. "Speaking on behalf of your father who can't even admit to his life-long friend that he killed my son!"

"That's the thing, Marcus." I was on the verge of snapping. I stepped even closer to him, our noses almost touching as I looked down on him. He looked so weak and frail up close. Nothing like the stories I heard about him as a child.

"You still look at me with the eyes of a man you were years ago when you were at your highest point in this game. But I'm not thirteen anymore. I'm twenty-six years old and capable of more than you have ever been in your bitter years of living. I may be a boy in your eyes but you're nothing but an old man in mine. I pity you. I pity anyone who works with you and the moment I become don of this city, you'll bow to me like I am your king; just like I made your son do before I killed him."

Marcus stuttered a breath, finally looking up into my eyes and I prayed he saw the glint in them that I wore when I watched the light die in his son's eyes. I wanted him to feel the pain Demetri went through when I skinned him to the point where he was begging for death. I wanted him to visualize the blood and gore pooling at his son's feet when I finally pulled the trigger. Because he deserved it. He deserved to know I was the man who destroyed his poor excuse of an empire and his frail dream of beating my family to the top.

"You will beg for mercy like Demetri did once I'm don"-

I felt the mouth of the gun pressed against my stomach a fraction of a second later but he never got the chance to pull the trigger. Emmett and Jasper were on Marcus in an instant, dismantling the gun from his hand, bending it backwards until a satisfying crack resonated through the room, along with his dreadful scream.

With a reaction finally out of his system, Dad seemed fit to join in on the action. He rose to his feet slowly, like a king rising from his throne and made his way to the four of us in the centre of the room, eyeing up the old man in my brother's arms.

"You come here," Dad started, "threatening me, your so called 'life-long friend' with assumptions that I killed your precious Demetri. Then you insult me to my son, claiming Edward does my speaking for me. I can guarantee you know, Marcus, that my son does not _speak_ … for me. No one does. If I didn't honour the code of _Costa Nostra_ , you'd already have a bullet in your skull."

"You honour nothing," Marcus panted, pushing against Emmett's strength but it was useless. "You killed a family member without discussing it first."

"I discussed it with _my_ family members," Carlisle smirked and I couldn't help but join in. "Besides, it says if a family member is killed by _another_ member, no one can commit a murder in revenge until the boss gives permission. It says nothing about killing other blood outside our families in the underworld."

Marcus had nothing to say to that. Carlisle wasn't necessarily lying; the code never specified murder _outside_ of a family. It states blood for blood, not an eye for an eye.

"You can't hit back even if you wanted to," Dad continued. "You're all out of family members. And I doubt you want Adaline involved."

That was a low blow, I know, but it was my father. I could hate him for it once Marcus was gone.

"My son has already agreed to meet with Demetri's widow, so you do not have to worry about dishonour. We'll respect your time of grieving and even attend the funeral. Unfortunately, there's no body to lay to rest but I assure you, your son is at peace."

 _At the bottom of a ravine,_ I wanted to say but I bit my tongue.

"Give my love to Adaline and I'm sure my wife Esme will be over to visit soon," Carlisle finished up and a maid appeared at the door to lead Marcus away. "And if you ever come in here and point a finger at me again, I'll kill you. I doubt you meant we are friends because you know I see you as the lowest of the low. Maria will escort you to the foyer now."

My Dad had a way with words.

With Marcus leaving the room, his shoulders sagging in shame, embarrassment and grief, I could finally smile like I wanted to.

"Was that all?" I asked my father, not forgetting how much he pissed me off this morning, no matter how much I appreciated him defending me in front of Abruzzo.

"You'll tell Tanya the truth about Demetri," Dad ordered, returning to his seat. "I doubt Marcus will keep it from her for long. Prepare for the waterworks."

Damn it, I really hated that bitch. "Very well," I nodded curtly. "Can I be excused?"

"Hang on, boys." Dad held up a hand to hold us still. "I'd like to apologise for this morning."

I took a step back. "What's gotten into you?"

"Your mother," Dad muttered and I had to laugh. "There's nothing I fear more than her wrath. And I can't spend a night on that damn couch. I refuse to."

"So you're saying this for the sake of your sleeping arrangements?" Emmett demanded and Dad sighed.

"No," he said. "I'm genuinely sorry. I shouldn't have scared the girls like that. And I shouldn't have done it behind your backs. And your mothers. It was foolish of me to think threatening them would keep them quiet and away from you both. I see that's impossible now."

I dropped my gaze and Emmett cleared his throat. "Right, well, thanks."

"Just promise me you'll handle the fall back if things don't work out," Dad said, his tone hard. "I mean that in every sense; if they run, make sure they don't talk to feds. If they leave, promising to keep quiet, you have to let them go. Keeping them by force will only make them resent you more."

It sounded like he was speaking from experience but Ma was still by his side to this day, so maybe I was imagining things.

"Okay," I promised, hating how my heart hurt at the thought of letting Bella go- even worse if she decided to run to the feds. Could I hunt her down? Fuck no.

"You're excused," Dad said and Emmett and I were out of there like lightening. I said goodbye to Jasper on the second floor and with news from Maria that Ma was out for the afternoon, left in my Saleen.

I drove around for a bit, knowing Bella still had an hour to go in her exam and decided to just head to the office. I couldn't afford to leave whenever I wanted. Even though my family business came first, it tied in with Cullen International. Plus, I liked making my own money legally. It was nice to say I worked my way to the top.

I nodded to Diane, dodging her antics and locked myself in my office, accepting calls from Beijing, knowing I was putting that conversation off for weeks. I hated dealing with them. The distance meant more money for transportation and though it was good business, it wasn't worth the hassle of getting my exports to and fro. I needed to ask if Emmett wanted to take that load from me or if I'd drop it completely.

"Diane, call the congressman back and tell him that I won't be attending his charity ball this week," I said into my office phone. "Tell him I'll schedule another meeting some other time."

"On it, Sir." That girl needed to tone down the sex in her voice. She was way too needy.

The congressman of Boston mooched off my monthly donations. The more I supported his movement, the more he got the government to turn a blind eye. It was the same with the feds in the area. I had a few men on the inside who gave me the low down whenever things got too hot. When anyone got too close to our names, my money would step up and steer them away once more. It was an easy cycle.

"Weber," I said into the phone.

"Carter," Weber answered. In order to keep my identity a secret, we'd acquired different names to speak on the phone whenever I called in to the station for a check-up. I'd only ever call once every month. Usually, between that time, he'd call if something was up. "Just my monthly check in."

"All's well in the office," Weber said cheerfully. "There's a new kid on the block all the way from Washington ready to take on the menu but I have an eye on him already. Dwyer isn't getting any closer to that delicious steak so he's gonna opt for the garden salad soon."

Dwyer was chief of police. Delicious steak was yours truly and garden salad was anyone in the underworld in the lower ranks. Which included Abruzzo.

"Lean that trail towards brussel sprouts soon," I ordered Weber. Brussel sprouts would be Marcus. Because who the _fuck_ liked brussel sprouts?

"On it," Weber said. "Talk later."

I hung up quickly. Huh. So there was a new pig on the block; another man with a dream of taking down my family. It had to be the fifth one in the last two years. I was excited to see where this trail would lead.

With that out of the way, I faxed all I needed to and decided to head home. With this morning trying my patience and Marcus riling me up, a day at work wasn't the most exciting thing to work off anger with. I told Diane to head home early too just as I stepped into the elevator.

I drove home with the radio on low, excited when I realised Bella's exam had been over an hour now. I wondered what she'd be doing right now and thought I should call...

Deciding to just fuck it, I dialled her number and linked the speaker up to my radio so I didn't have to drive holding my phone and waited as her number rang out. But Bella never answered. I tried a second time while the traffic held me up but nothing changed; Bella wasn't picking up. I feared for a second that my father had gotten to her again but why would he bother apologising if he was gonna go after her again?

I tried her number one more time, gritting my teeth when the same service woman came on the phone telling me about how her number couldn't be reached at this time.

"What the fuck?" I muttered and for a split second debated whether to just drive to Bella's dorm but thought better. I'd looked like a freak if I did that. Maybe she just needed space from everything that happened today; some alone time.

I just couldn't believe it yet. So I called again.

"Pick up, Bella…" I muttered, the traffic clearing up just as the phone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" I sounded all too happy to hear her voice. "You missed a few of my calls."

"Yeah, I heard," was all she said.

"How was your exam?" I asked, instead of looking too deep into things.

"I failed. Hard. This week has fucked me up completely."

"Ouch," I joked, expecting her to laugh with me but there was just silence. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just been a long day."

I screwed my eyes shut. "I know. I'm sorry. You probably just want to be alone."

"Yeah I do," Bella agreed and I ignored the annoyance creeping into my system. She's had a fucked up day, Edward, get a grip. "So I'm gonna go now, alright?"

"Okay," I said. "Will I come see you tomorrow?"

"No." That was way too quick an answer. "I… I just want some time to think, Edward. Just give me a few days and we'll talk then, alright?"

None of this sounded good. I wished I'd just left the calling when she didn't answer the first time. "If that's what you want," I said curtly, feeling like an ass. "I'll see you Friday then. Eight o'clock."

"You can just text me the name of the restaurant and I'll meet you there," Bella suggested and my hands tightened around the wheel as I reached my building.

"If that's what you want," I said again, not caring how harsh I sounded.

"It's what I want," Bella whispered softly. "I'll see you then. Bye."

I hung up without saying a word. I'd scared her off. Or better yet, my father scared her off. This is why I never wanted a background check, or to tell her anything got to do with my life because I knew it wouldn't last. My dad fucked up my chances of having a first real relationship and besides how much my chest hurt with a foreign emotion, I knew I'd get over it.

I was always the same with women. I'd never made an effort to keep someone before and I didn't even have to try with Bella. She was just there and willing. She called me out on my bullshit the first morning I spent with her; she told me exactly how I treated women but I also, told her I'd never stayed with a woman longer than a one-night stand. This past week has been progress on my part and I actually thought I was gonna get somewhere. Though I didn't get my hopes up and this is why. Everything was a disappointment when it came to balancing my world and the real one. It just didn't work.

Slamming my car door shut, I walked briskly to the elevator and up to the top floor of my building, kicking and shoving things out of my way as I quickly went for the bottle of vodka I still had on my kitchen island. I needed to stock up on more whiskey and vodka, but until then, I downed my sorrows and anger in my Grey Goose.

On Friday, if Bella decided I wasn't for her, I'd have to let her go, like my father told me. If she demanded answers, I'd have to consider if she was trustworthy or not, if I was in this for the long haul. Whatever Bella decided, I'd have to be supportive. That's what men in my world had to do. I just didn't know if I could master the strength to do it.

* * *

 **End notes/**

I'll see you on time next Friday lol!

 _ **Chapter song:**_ **FKA Twigs- pendulum**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author notes:**

Happy Friday!

 _ **Chapter eleven**_

 _ **Bella's POV**_

* * *

I spent the next two days leading up to my date with Edward on Friday thinking and researching. I was preoccupied with exam jitters and studying my ass off, but when the time presented itself, I was reading up on some news articles on Bostonian websites all about the Mason family. I decided not to confront Edward after my talk with my mom. Since he'd called minutes later, after fighting with myself on whether to answer or not, I told him I needed some time to think. Edward would just assume it was because of his father and though I hated how upset and angry he sounded on the phone, I knew it was better to take some time to myself than to spend time with a monster.

Okay, that was a bit harsh, but reading comments all over the internet about what a man Edward _really_ was scared me half to death. Edward was a murderer? A drug trafficker? A weapons dealer? A _mobster_? All those words just didn't add up with the Edward _I_ knew. I didn't see the angry, psychotic man the people in newspapers saw or the conniving businessmen other companies complained about. Even at work on Wednesday, Mr Banner showed a lot more distaste towards me whenever someone mentioned the success of Cullen International. Even the name of his corporation set my body on edge. Even _his last name_ was a lie. Was everything he told me bullshit? All the kind words, the dining, the sex- I doubt he could fake _that_ part- all of it? Was I just a stupid girl who knew nothing about the sneaky ways of a Boston man? Was I really that naïve?

He was probably sleeping with some girl as I worried about him. Typical.

I barely slept over the two days, going from exams to work to looking up articles online. I'd even called my mom again to see if she knew anything on my boyfriend but she never picked up. And since Jacob never texted me back, I was at a loss for support. But even through all that, I hesitated to contact Jacob. I still worried that fraternising with my old best friend would get back to the Mason's and both Edward and I would be in serious trouble. I still worried for Edward, even after all the stress he'd put me through this week. His father kidnapped me for Christ sake! He basically told me my father was scum for becoming a cop and was glad he died. How could I still want to associate myself with Edward at all?

I was still working on that answer, but I knew it had something to do with a lot more than attraction. Edward was so… _carefu_ l, so tender with me in the car after we left his parents mansion and was a man worthy of falling for. And that was what I was afraid of; that I'd fall for him and it would be too late to turn back. That was why I was still on for Friday; I just couldn't let him go quite yet. I needed more time with him. The only fear was if that time spent with him would get me into deep waters that I couldn't escape. Would it result in my death for wanting to be with him? Was I the monster for wanting to stick by him and know his side of the story than the ones the newspapers were telling me?

My room was a fucking mess. Pictures of the Mason's dating all the way back to Italy scattered the wooden floors and newspaper cuttings I'd stolen from the library were sprawled across my bed and desk. I felt like a crazy cat lady obsessed with her next door neighbour that just wouldn't love her back. I was officially insane for Edward Mason. The Boston mobster.

It had a nice ring to it, didn't it?

My sarcasm was beautiful.

I tugged at my hair, feeling like Jacob did on a case where he had all the pieces, but just couldn't add them all up. Should I forget all about Edward and save myself, or demand to know the truth. Did he kill all the people in front of me on the computer screen, did he launder money, evade taxes, use his company as a cover-up for his illegal business runs and was he capable of being anything other than the monster I've read about? Because I've seen the good side of him. It was the side I found easy to fall for. If I ever saw the other side… I knew I'd be terrified.

But that side was displayed before me on the computer screen. Images of acquaintances, pictures that were obviously taken candidly by cops as they snuck their way to the Mason's private meetings. There was even a picture of Edward and his brother overseeing shipment deals at a dock in Miami that reminded me of scenes you'd see in an old mobster movie.

But this wasn't a movie. This was real life and I was bang smack in the middle of it for the time being. Unless I did something about it. But I didn't have the balls. I was either too scared to confront a monster everyone claimed Edward to be, or I was fooling myself thinking that everything I read was a lie. That what my _mother_ said was a lie. Was I really in that deep with Edward?

"Fuck!" I groaned, slamming the laptop shut for the billionth time and decided enough was enough.

I picked up my little trash can and shoved every piece of paper into it, and it shocked me how long it took to get every little picture out of my room. I was going crazy if I kept this up. How could I form a coherent decision if all I saw when I went to bed and woke up was Edward's face and name on printed sheets? I was making everything worse by obsessing over it.

Once my room was clear of Edward's face, I could finally breathe. I set down the trash can and picked up my phone but did not find one single message from Edward. I kind of expected him to call me over the two days but he never did. I guess it confirmed my guess that he'd already moved on to another girls bed and I, _once again_ , looked like a foolish little girl.

There _was_ , however, two missed calls from Rosalie that I'd also been avoiding. I knew she knew I was avoiding the Mason's so she was obviously ringing to see what was up. I just didn't know what to say to her.

As I stared blindly at my phone, a text rang through and I almost jumped. I'd been way too on edge the last few days. I snorted, amused when I saw that the text was from Rose.

 _ **Rose:**_ _bitch, I know when ur avoiding me now stop playing dumb. Answer hoe._

I really was pushing my look with her. Sighing deeply, I clicked her name and the dial tone filtered through my ears for a second before my best friend's voice replaced it.

"It's about time," was her greeting. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm not far off," I joked. "What's up?"

"Nu uh, you tell _me_ what's up," Rose demanded. "You've been AWOL since the exam on Tuesday and I _know_ you're not still worried that you failed. So spill."

I sighed again. "I don't know, Rose," I admitted. "Things are a bit fucked up right now."

"Is it because of Carlisle?" Rosalie's voice lowered and it made me wonder where she was.

"Where are you, Rose?"

"At Emmett's place," she said quickly and I heard a door close through the phone. "He keeps pestering me to see if I'm alright after the day with his dad but I just can't deal with it right now. He's so overbearing it's adorable. If he hears me talking about it with _you_ he'll think I'm keeping my feelings from him."

"How sweet," I smiled and here I was, waiting to get a text from a boy. How we were so different in relationships…

"What's wrong, Bella?" Rosalie's tone turned soft. "Emmett told me that you wanted some time to think to yourself but neither one of us knew what that actually meant."

My brows furrowed together in confusion. "Emmett? How would he know?"

"Emmett rang Edward about some business"- I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the word business- "And asked how you were. When Edward didn't have an answer, Emmett got it out of him."

"Oh," I muttered, chewing on my lip. "How… How is he?"

"Emmett?" Rosalie asked. "He's great, we're really good, Bella."

"No." My voice got smaller. I felt so pathetic. "I meant Edward…"

"Oh! He's… Well, I don't know what he is. He's kinda closed off, you know? I don't know how you got a conversation out of him that first night, Bella because he doesn't say much. Maybe he's just worried you're gonna leave him."

"We're not married, Rose," I stressed. "I can't leave him. We've barely dated for"-

"A week," Rosalie finished sadly. "I know... But still…"

"I know," I dropped my head, officially fed up. "I don't know what to do, Rose. I heard some… pretty fucked up shit and now my heads all over the place. I don't know what to think of the Edward I _know_ and the Edward other people see."

Rosalie didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. "I was like that too, Bella," she finally said and I guess she just didn't know exactly what _I knew_. "When Emmett first came up to me at that bar, I recognised him instantly. I flirted back, obviously, because he's a fox but I was scared shitless. I didn't know what to think. But then we were alone together and I saw a side of him I never read about. It's hard to explain but…"

"No, no, I understand completely," I nodded profusely, though Rose couldn't see.

I didn't know why I didn't answer Rosalie's calls sooner; with all my worry and fear, I forgot she was going through the exact same thing with her boyfriend. Though she had a lot of preparing and warning to get this far, she still struggled like me. _I_ was still undecided though. Rosalie knew where she stood.

"Edward's… perfect when we're together," I said. "I'm just scared that when we're out in public he'll become a completely different person just for the sake of looking… I don't know…"

"Intimidating? Daunting? Scary? It's all about image for those boys," Rosalie sounded annoyed. "They feel the need to look scary to others."

"Is it a dominance thing?" I wondered aloud, not quite following.

"More like empowerment," Rosalie told me. "In their… line of work, it's important to keep up appearances when you're at the top of the food chain."

"So the Masons," I decided, "they're on top when it comes to their… business."

"Pretty much," Rosalie breathed.

I just nodded minutely. "Did Emmett confirm your guesses?"

"I went to see Emmett after our test on Tuesday and… we yelled. A lot. I got a lot of things out of my system and he was truthful about most things. I wish we'd went at it a different way but… Well, we're okay now."

I didn't know what to say. I was growing more confused the more she talked.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked after a while.

"I'm seeing him tomorrow," I answered. "I know Edward thinks I'm keeping my distance because of what happened with Carlisle so I don't have to worry about him acting all strange just because I know the truth."

"What you read in the paper isn't all truth's Bella," Rosalie defended the Mason's softly.

"But it's not all lies either," I contradicted and I had her there.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But promise me you'll talk to him. I told you on Tuesday that I wouldn't be the one to tell you and that it's not as bad as you think."

"But Rose," I said desperately. "It _is_ bad, isn't it?"

Rosalie took a deep breath and for the first time since we met the Mason's, she was honest. "It's worse."

Then we were interrupted on her end. "Babe, what are you doing in the closet?"

"I got lost," Rosalie said stupidly. "This damn place is too big for my liking. This closet is bigger than Bella's dorm room."

"Hey!" I yelled defensively and the line went dead. "Bitch," I muttered but Rose texted seconds later.

 _ **Rose:**_ _Sorry, sorry! We'll talk again later. I hope tomorrow goes well, B. I really think you'll be good together if you give him a chance to talk. Love u x_

The conversation did nothing to dull my worries. But I refused to act differently tomorrow on our date. I'd act the way I had before when I declared I wasn't going anywhere. Edward told me I'd leave if I found out the truth and though I was on the brink of running, I needed to get answers before I decided anything. I wouldn't give up on a potentially good thing just because I was scared of a killer.

Fuck.

 **~tkob~**

* * *

 _ **Edward:**_ _Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?_

Yes, I changed his name from Sex God in my phone to his actual name. I think I missed it though.

 _ **Me:**_ _Positive. Thank you though._

 _ **Edward:**_ _You're welcome._

God, we sounded like strangers.

But I was confident in myself. After a pep talk with Rose this morning after our final exam- hallelujah- I was happy to go on as I had; being head over heels for the fox I met at the bar. Not Edward Mason the mobster. Rosalie also promised me we'd celebrate our end of term exams by going out Saturday night. My guess was we'd be back at Eclipse with Emmett by her side. Something told me they were inseparable now.

Sliding my lips together to smoothen the gloss on them out, I was officially ready for my date. I settled on tight skinny jeans and heels with a simple but effective top. Because of the weather, a leather jacket would have to come along with me. I would rather lose some of my sexiness than come down with a flu.

Picking up my purse, keys and phone, I made my way down in the elevator, unable to help myself as I reminisced being in the small box Saturday night. It was crazy how an opinion on someone could change so fast.

Once on the bottom floor, I passed Jason, the latest night guard on the desk who was filling in until poor Ben returned and nodded to him with a smile.

"Later," he grinned, waving to me enthusiastically. He was new on the scene, a young boy I never seen before and it was funny to see him act so eagerly around the girls in the dorm. It reminded me of Jacob when we were so much younger.

I had called a cab from my room so it was waiting patiently outside. I rallied off the name of the restaurant I was meeting Edward in and texted him quickly, to let him know I was on the way.

 _ **Edward:**_ _Already here. Just use my name at the door and they'll lead you to me._

I didn't know how I felt about using the Mason name. It made me uncomfortable for some unknown reason. Had it been _Mrs_ Mason, like I was married… that would have been a different feeling entirely.

The cab ride to the restaurant was relatively quick and once we pulled up outside, my fears of using Edward's name was put to rest, as I saw him outside the restaurant, smirking at the oncoming cab. I suddenly lost my breath.

I had been looking at Edward's face, studying it; praying not to see the features of a killer for days now. But no image in my room compared to the one before me. Dressed in a royal blue suit, cut to perfection and stubble to accentuate the incredible jawline he had… Edward Mason, was in fact, a God. All thoughts of confronting him about the stories I read flew out the window the second Edward opened up my door.

"Bella," he greeted me with a dazzling smile. "How are you?"

I just stared at him like a fool. Then I heard the cabbie clear his throat. I forgot to pay him. "Shit, one second."

Before my hand could hand over the cash, Edward beat me to it with a hundred dollar note. "Keep the change," he nodded curtly and the cabbie just stared in awe. I didn't know if it was because of the tip, or the fact that Edward Mason was handing him over money.

Then Edward took my hand and pulled me from the car, closing the door behind me. But he never let go of my skin. "Is it wrong that I missed you the last few days?" he whispered, his eyes filled with emotion that I had to take a breath.

"No," I whispered back. "I missed you too." And I really did.

"I know you needed… time," Edward said lowly, holding my hands tighter in his as he stepped impossibly closer on the crowded sidewalk. "To think or to decide if… this life… is what you want."

I knew he was struggling to find the words to explain my feelings without giving away too much. "I'm a difficult man to be with, Bella and that's why I've never been with someone longer than a night before. Also, because I've never felt the _need_ to stay longer than the night. You're different. You make me want to stay."

I had to admit, he had a way of wooing me with his words.

"I'm sorry about my father. I know that won't suffice for the trauma he put you through but it's all I can say right now and you're the only person I'll ever say that to. I'm sorry, Bella. Really. I never should have taken you home that night at Eclipse."

It was hefty words for a first date, I had to admit, but I was glad the air was cleared before the awkward silence consumed us at dinner. And no one knew what we were talking about on the sidewalk anyway. No one stopped to stare at a couple being too lovey dovey in public. They just kept on walking.

"I did need some time," I admitted, my heart pounding in my chest. "It's a lot to take in for a girl who abided by the rules her entire life. I know what you do isn't exactly… legal. I know that. And I'll wait as long as you want to actually admit what it is you do. I had a whole plan to confront you and demand to know the truth because everything just got so terrifying on Tuesday. I admit I may not be right for your world…"

Edward's eyes widened with fear.

"But I'm willing to try be right for you. I'm willing to look past my fear and be with you if that's what you want."

"That's all I'm asking for," Edward nodded. "I'm sorry. And thank you. You're very trusting."

 _I'm scared is what I am and_ completely _contradicting myself in the words I just told you. I want the truth._

And yet I was giving him a pass to never fucking tell me. _Bella!_

"Shall we eat?" Edward grinned, tugging my arm forward towards the fancy ass restaurant. "If I had known you were getting a cab here I would have picked you up against your will. Don't you have a car?"

"We all aren't made of money like you," I rolled my eyes. "I had my own money to pay the cab, Edward."

"You're right," Edward halted to a stop and I walked right into his back, not expecting it.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he swirled to face me again, a smile creeping onto his handsome face.

"I'm beginning to see- and I've been thinking during our time apart- that you're not one for wining and dining. That's not the way to get into your pants or your heart."

I just looked at him and he smiled wider, grabbing my hand once more.

"Come."

"Where are we going?" I asked, exasperated as we moved away from the restaurant. "I can only walk so far in heels."

"Each night we've spent together you've preferred to veg out in bed with a take out," Edward told me, pulling me closer to him on the sidewalk. Had I been an onlooker, I'd believe we looked like the perfect couple. If only the passer-by's knew both held secrets on their end. "You're all for the simple things- little things that stick in your memory. You're sentimental."

"Okaaay," I replied, looking around the area to see where he could be taking us. "What has that got to do with right now?"

"An expensive restaurant isn't your ideal date and I've a lot of kissing ass to do after the week I've put you through. You deserve at least a little credit for being so genuinely sweet."

He was firing out the compliments tonight. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" I had to ask. This wasn't the Edward I'd learn to know the last few days.

Edward then stopped in front of a cute little diner on the corner of the street. "If I'd never dragged you into my life, you'd be on a date with some college frat boy who could only afford a date of this scale." Edward pointed to the diner. "And you would have accepted that completely so long as you had a good time and frankly, money makes you uncomfortable. You're very independent."

"And you're a good reader," I observed. "Thank you."

"Hush," he kissed my forehead quickly and I tried to hide my smile as he led me into the diner.

We took a seat in the farthest booth and I ignored the people looking at our clothes. "We're a bit overdressed," I whispered to Edward with a blush.

"Nonsense," he scoffed. "I dress like this all the time."

"But I don't," I beamed, feeling high on excitement for some unknown reason. "I'm in heels for Christ sake."

"Relax, beautiful." I swooned. "Everyone else is simply underdressed."

And that's how I thought of it for the rest of the night. Because my first official date with Edward was perfect. He wasn't the cocky, arrogant Edward at the bar on Saturday night who tried to get into my pants. He wasn't the Edward Mason I read about in my dorm each night since the conversation with my mother. No, he was the Edward _Cullen_ I'd imagined him to be whenever he was around me and away from crowds of people who'd make him change his demeanour entirely.

He was the sweet, funny, caring man I had in the car after my interrogation with Carlisle. He was the man who was scared I'd leave after I found out the truth. He was the man I was falling for. _Hard._

We didn't leave the diner until it's closing time at eleven thirty and when our breakfast food was done- yes, we ordered breakfast food on a date- I didn't even hesitate to say yes when Edward asked me if I wanted to go home with him. We took some brownies to go and walked back the way we came towards Edward's car.

Edward had his hand around my waist as we walked through the darkened streets of Boston. It was weird to think when I first got to the city, I was terrified. I never understood why my mother didn't keep me with shackles when she heard of my acceptance to the university. Ever since dad's death, I expected it. Boston was one for crime, wasn't it? And here I was dating the biggest crime lord there was… or at least I thought. Nothing was confirmed.

I had to accept the fact that if I went home with Edward and slept together… I was done for. It would be the icing on the cake of feelings for me. If I slept with him, I'd fall harder and if I found out the truth about Edward… I'd be crushed.

I didn't think we were going to have a problem until we passed a nightclub. People were in line to get inside, though it was nothing like the wait you'd have at Edward's club, Eclipse. People were obviously impatient in the cold weather to get inside and I could see things getting rowdy with the already tipsy women and intoxicated men.

I watched two men throw some guy out of the club as we past, while he was shouting words of profanity at the guards. Edward just tightened his grip around my waist as we walked. But I wasn't surprised when said man ended up behind us and grabbed my ass in a way to pull me back towards him.

"Sup, baby, you coming inside for a drink?" the man murmured grossly into my ear and I cringed, ready to kick him in the nuts.

"Get your hands off her."

I watched Edward grab the guy's hands and twist them until there was a disgustingly loud crunch. I winced in time with the guy.

"Edward!" I cried out.

"if you ever touch a woman against her will again, I'll kill you." I didn't doubt Edward's words for a second.

"Edward stop," my voice was barely a squeak. I looked to the people standing in line and they stared right back at me and I knew what they were waiting for; they expected me to be the one to reign Edward in and calm him down. I was his girlfriend after all. The title wasn't confirmed but in their eyes, with the way Edward was reacting, it was.

"Fuck you," the guy slurred. "You don't know me so get your hands- FUCK!" There was another sickly crunch. I thought it was more than a wrist this time.

"Edward stop!" I begged, pulling at my hair. The bag of brownies I held were all but forgotten on the ground.

"Do you know who I am?" Edward ignored me, grabbing the guy's shirt so he couldn't run away. "Who she is?" The guy stared wide-eyed up at Edward as he swayed on the spot. If Edward wasn't already holding him, I was sure he'd be on the floor by now.

"I'm Edward _fucking_ Mason and _she_ is mine. You're lucky she's here but by God, if she wasn't"-

"Edward, that's enough!" My voice shook in response to his words but there was still some amount of authority in my tone. Edward dropped his head to take in a few deep breaths. It looked like he was trying to regain his bearings and actually focus on me. So I tried again. "Edward, stop. Look at me and _stop_."

It took some time but Edward's hold on the man's shirt slowly slipped away and the man dropped on his ass while his friends I didn't know he had dragged him away. The second they were out of sight, I reached for Edward, cupping his face in my hands.

"What are you doing?" I whispered frantically, both talking to myself and him. "Why did you do that?"

Edward shook his head profusely, dragging my hands from his face but keeping hold of one as he dragged me away. I was careful to pick up the bag of dessert before he took off- no way was I missing out on _those_ bad boys.

Edward kept up a fast pace as we left the nightclub. In my shoes, it was hard to keep up but Edward didn't seem to care.

"Edward, slow down, I can't walk that fast in these heels!" I whimpered, almost falling to my fucking death twice.

We rounded the first corner and I was pinned up against the cold brick wall in an instant, Edward's body pressed against mine just as his lips descended on my mouth. I hadn't got any fight left in me to stop him. I was too shaken with fear and confusion. He was so fucking frustrating it physically hurt me! So I took my anger out on him, biting hard down on his lip and tugging on his hair harshly while he did the same to me; gripping my hips hard, digging his nails into my skin while his tongue devoured my mouth.

I moaned despite myself, feeling fucking incredible as his hands roamed my skin harder and he deepened the kiss further. It was indescribable how Edward made me feel; emotionally I was fucking drained but physically I was on cloud nine. He was giving me whiplash with the constant changes. Tonight he was perfect and now? I didn't even know him. All I knew was his lips and hands on me.

"Edward," I moaned, trying to push him off me but he just grew even closer. "Edward, stop. Please."

He stopped the moment the plea was out of my mouth. "I'm sorry," he breathed, dropping his head on my shoulder. I breathed heavily out onto his messy hair, revaluating everything that just happened.

"Are you hurt?" Edward demanded, looking back up to seek my eyes out. "Did that bastard hurt you?"

"I'm fine," I swore, dropping my gaze. "I just want to go home."

"Fuck," Edward cried. "No, baby, don't go. Stay the night with me. Please? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have"-

"You scared me, Edward," I told him truthfully and I watched the realisation dawn in his eyes. "I don't know who you are when you turn into a Mason."

Edward's brows furrowed. "I _am_ a Mason, Bella," he tried to tell me but I was already shaking my head.

"No, with me you're Edward _Cullen_. You're sweet, and kind and not at all like the guy you were outside that club. Nothing like your father!"

Edward opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. I guess I had him there. "Bella…" he tried again and I waited patiently. "This is who I am. You saw a side of my father that you shouldn't but that doesn't give you reason to think that all he can be is a monster. Am I overprotective? Yes. Am I overbearing? Yes. Am I going to lose my cool with men who try to take what's mine? Fuck yeah I am."

"I'm not yours to take, Edward!" I said loudly, throwing my hands in the air.

"But you _are_!" Edward yelled back, his hands returning to my hips. "You _are_ , Bella. Ever since I laid eyes on you in that bar you've been mine. And you know that. You're just scared of what you think you know about my family and that's blinding the way you feel about me."

"I know what I feel," I said calmly, refusing to snap in the empty alleyway.

"And I know what _I_ feel," he retorted. "I feel something I never felt before with anyone and I'm scared too. Not for the same reasons as you but scared nonetheless. I know what comes after this. Because if you stick with me… every man in my world will want a piece of you. And I'm going to be crazy overprotective and jealous and overbearing because I don't want anything to happen to you. Ever. This sounds like fucking mumbo jumbo to you because you don't know a damn thing about what's to come and I'm sorry. How is it those two words I never say always come out around you?"

Edward was speaking so fast I barely picked up on anything but I got the gist. And I was terrified. Terrified that what he felt matched my own feelings, the men in 'his world' wanting me. Was I going to go through ass grabbing for the rest of my life? Was Edward going to hurt every man that looked at me?

"I won't have you hitting every guy that thinks I'm pretty, Edward," I said softly. "I can handle myself."

"You don't know, Bella… These men"-

"I do know, Edward," I tried to say but he started right back up.

"They're ruthless"-

"So are you!" I shoved my hand over his mouth to keep Edward quiet. "You are one of those men, Edward! You may not think it but in _my world_ you are exactly like them! Only you get to call me yours. And if you hadn't grabbed that guy back at the club so soon I may have cut his balls off! I can handle my own, Edward, you just need to give me the chance."

"It's my job to protect you," Edward declared fiercely and I couldn't help but smile at the determination in his eyes.

"I don't need protecting," I promised him but he was shaking his head, growing more annoyed.

"You don't understand, Bella, once people know you're mine, all hell will break loose. I'm the"- Edward stopped himself fast. I had to give it to him, he was very good at keeping his secrets. "I'll explain it one day. I promise you. But right now…"

"Right now we need to go home," I finished for him. "Right now I want to go home with you and eat these brownies and cuddle with you in your fancy ass bed. I want to forget about the fight tonight and remember what an amazing first date we had. Whatever else we need to talk about can wait until tomorrow because I don't want to ruin this night with fear of who you might be."

Edward smiled sadly and for a moment I wondered if he knew I had a slight indication on what sort of life he really lived. But if he had, he covered it up quickly. "Okay," he kissed my lips sweetly. "Let's go home."

* * *

 **End notes:**

I know it looks like I'm beating around the bush but I'm not. Bella will demand the truth soon, I swear. I'm not trying to make her look weak.

 _ **Chapter song:**_ **Ed Sheeran- kiss me**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author notes:**

This is a long one. Brace yourselves lol. I'm lousy at responding to reviews but I'm taking the time to reply and read tonight. I appreciate all the love you give me.

 _ **Chapter twelve**_

 _ **Edward's POV**_

* * *

The entire night I just listened to Bella Swan. Just watched. The way her smile lit up her face and the way her eyes glowed and sparkled. She was radiant sitting before me in that shitty diner. She made the simplest things beautiful. Fuck, I was about to call the egg whites we had life changing, for fucks sakes. The girl was driving me nuts!

I'd never hurt a man for a woman in my life and my mother didn't count. I'd never cared for a woman longer than the time it took me to fuck her but something in me snapped the second I saw that fucker's hands go for Bella's ass. I snapped his wrists in seconds. It was easier to snap them than it was to blink in that moment.

I knew I scared Bella. It took time to come back from the haze I was in. I was overcome with such… _rage_. I'd never felt that way before; never felt the urge to protect someone so much other than my family. I would have given my life there and then in order to keep Bella safe. And that scared me shitless.

I knew what that meant. I was feeling a lot more for Bella than I had previously anticipated. I knew from the moment I met her she wasn't like anyone I'd ever encountered before but that didn't mean I was ready to feel the oncoming emotions so soon. I was turning soft and that wasn't good for a man in my line of work.

My biggest conundrum was becoming official like Rosalie and Emmett. Those two had been inseparable and the underworld was already starting to hear of his arising relationship. But Emmett wasn't as sought out as I was by other crime families. I was the heir, not him. The focus was on who I claimed as mine because whoever she ended up to be, all eyes would be on her. And as of right now, my sights were set on Isabella Swan. She'd have a whirlwind of men trying to get to me through her and I didn't know if I was ready to become insane with worry and protectiveness.

Protecting Bella was going to be a full time job. And if what she said was true; if I was anything like the men I knew, she was in big trouble.

I had an inkling that Bella was onto the life I lived. I decided she had her suspicions but nothing was concrete. I'm sure she'd researched me; no college student didn't have a laptop and my name was common on the mouths of women. I got around once before. I had a past. Newspapers had constant articles written especially for the name of my family and it was hard to believe Bella never saw my name at least once. It would be an achievement if she hadn't. The less she knew, the safer she'd be. From both crime lords and the feds.

Regardless of what my heart told me to do, I took Bella back to my place. If I hadn't of went off at that guy at the club, maybe the car wouldn't have been filled with desperate silence instead of free-flowing conversation like we had earlier. It was past midnight by the time we arrived in the underground car park.

"Who owns all of these?" Bella stared wide eyed at my cars lining the walls. I just snickered to myself.

"They're mine, Bella," I answered honestly.

"Of course they are," she teased with a smile and I was glad she was feeling somewhat better after my stupid debacle. "Who needs this many cars?"

"I like to drive fast," I shrugged, holding out my hand and praying she took it.

Bella grasped onto my hand tightly as we headed to the elevator and I couldn't help but hold her against me. I felt like such a wimp being so soft tonight but this was with Bella. No one knew what I was like when it came to my real world.

"I had a really good time tonight," Bella whispered against my chest and I hugged her tighter.

"Me too."

"Thanks for taking my feelings into consideration," she nudged me with a laugh. "It was sweet taking me to that diner. Very thoughtful."

"I can be a gentleman when I need to be," I joked and she kissed my neck in return.

My lips sought out hers minutes later but it wasn't deep or passionate. Just gentle pecks that lasted until the elevator dinged to my floor. "We're home," I announced as the doors slid open, revealing the long hallway.

"This is the top floor, I assume," Bella took my hand again as we walked.

"Nothing but the best," I grinned cockily, slipping my key card into the door.

"This runs like a hotel," Bella murmured, her eyes on the card when the door opened.

"Hmm, only bigger."

I let her take the first step inside, watching her steps falter when she took everything in. "Jesus," she breathed and I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "Where do you get the money to afford all of this? - Don't answer that." And I laughed again.

Bella had no fear exploring my apartment and I let her roam while I shut the door and headed to the kitchen for drinks.

"Why do you need three bathrooms?" Bella called from down the hall and I shook my head with a snort, refusing to answer that question. I don't need three bathrooms but it's nice to have. Plus, I could fuck Bella and all three showers and tubs. It was a win, win situation.

"Oooh, there's an upstairs!" Bella squealed and I quickly called for her to come back. I didn't want her snooping upstairs and finding my weapons room. Besides, those stairs were a death trap for heels.

"What do you want to drink?" I called to her, hoping she'd return from her expedition. The place wasn't that big. It was nothing compared to my parents' house.

Bella returned to me, looking delicious as fuck in her heels and skin tight jeans. I'd stared all night, waiting for the moment to just have her naked in those damn shoes and the moment should arise sooner rather than later. I'd had a trying night wooing her and saving her from vile men.

She walked towards me, shaking her hips tauntingly and took a seat at the island. "What have you got?" She arched a brow and I nodded towards my collection of drinks.

"Maybe I should just get you water," I smirked. "You're not legal to drink."

Bella's lips tinged pink just a little before her snarky self was back in full force. "Get me a drink, Mason. You didn't complain about my age when you fucked me."

God, I fucking lov-

No, no, fuckity, no. No.

"That mouth of yours will get you into trouble one day," I said, turning my back to grab two glasses while my heart pounded in my chest.

 _Jesus Christ, Edward, man the fuck up_.

I poured myself a scotch and got her a normal beer, since I wanted her coherent for the night while she heated up the brownies in the microwave.

"Where are the forks?" Bella asked as she peered into the microwave like a kid.

"You'll catch radiation off that thing if you stand too close," I told her and she laughed.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Edward."

"They're in that drawer over there," I told her, pointing it out.

We drank and ate our desert in comfortable silence, our heated discussion from earlier all but forgotten as we just enjoyed each other's company. I'd never had a girl over at my place that didn't see anything but my bed so it was weird to have a girl eating with me. But I guess Bella wasn't just some girl. She was here to stay if she'd like.

She played with her phone, firing off texts and I asked who it was. "No one important," she smiled, dropping it back to the counter and continued eating.

"I'm done," she groaned after two more bites, rubbing circles on her flat stomach. "I'm gonna gain ten pounds after tonight."

"Shut up," I laughed, downing the rest of the brownie.

"How are you still eating?" Bella cried, in awe as I swallowed the last piece.

"I'm a man," I shrugged.

"And?" she arched a bitch brow.

"Don't start the battle of the sexes with me, Bella," I warned with a wink. "I know women are capable of many things. Just because you bat for both sides doesn't mean you've to defend your honour constantly."

"That has nothing to do with it, but alright," she crossed her arms, looking like a child once more.

"Who's better?" I had to ask.

"What do you mean?" Bella wondered, lowering her arms in curiosity at the question.

"Who's better?" I grinned. "Men or women?"

Bella laughed loudly. "Completely different cases in the sack," she admitted.

"Really? You don't have a preference?"

She gave me an 'are you stupid' look. "Edward, if I had a preference, I wouldn't be bi."

Oh. Duh.

She giggled again. "Women know what women like because we have the same bodies. It's completely different feelings with either sexes."

"But I know what women like too," I said, not exactly boasting. I just knew what to do in that field of expertise.

"I know," Bella smirked and I winked. "But women have the same bodies, they know where to go…"

"So sex with girls is better," I clarified, only half hurt.

"I never said that," Bella said quickly.

"Who was better, me or your ex?"

"Edward!" She chastised me. "I'm not comfortable talking about her."

"You're not talking about her, you're talking about sex."

"With her."

"And me."

"You just want me to boost your ego."

"So I'm better?" I grinned, delighted. I patted my ego on the back.

"I never said that either," she said in defiance.

I stared at her, debating on what to do next. "Come with me," I took her hand, dragging her from her chair.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm winning that comparison," I said and Bella froze.

"This isn't a competition, stop being such a guy," she whined.

"Who's being sexist now?" I joked but I stopped walking. We barely made it two steps anyway. "I'm joking, by the way. I wasn't gonna whip out my dick and measure it with a ruler. I know what I'm capable of in the bedroom."

"So do I," Bella breathed heavily.

"Good. So there's no competition."

"No," she said. "There never was."

"Thank you," I kissed her cheek and went back to the island.

"Uh, where are you going?" Bella demanded and I turned back to see her still standing between the kitchen and the hallway towards my room.

"Aren't we staying here?" I asked, unsure of what she wanted.

"We were but you got me all amped up with that sex talk," Bella pouted and I could have taken her right there and then.

I stood there, shaking my head in astonishment. "Did I ever tell you you're incredible?"

"A few couple thousand times," Bella muttered as she sauntered towards me. "Now let me show you how incredible I can be elsewhere." And Bella dropped to her knees.

She stared up at me as she undid my zipper, tentatively using her hands to pull my trousers and briefs down to let my cock spring free. I groaned as her wide eyes lowered to look at my rather large member and she wrapped her small hand around it, and goddamn, the sight of her fingers barely reaching around the shaft… I could have just cum from that.

Unable to speak, I watched her play with my cock. My hand went to grip the side of the kitchen island when she licked her lips and slowly, she leaned in and gave the tip of my dick an open-mouthed kiss. She sucked on the top, kissed it, licked it. My free hand went to her hair as she sucked me in deeper.

"Fuck," I breathed, unable to help myself.

I threaded my hands through Bella's hair and guided her slowly, encouraging her to go deeper. I fought really fucking hard not to thrust down her throat. Bella actually moaned around me as she took me in deeper and I could literally hear her struggle not to gag on my length. I felt a little bad but when her throat relaxed, I couldn't focus on anything but the feel of her sucking on me.

I looked down and saw her free hand go to her jeans and my brows furrowed until I realised what I was watching.

"Christ, baby, are you touching yourself?" I groaned but instead of answering, Bella tried to suck me in deeper. I looked down at her through hooded eyes, at my erection sliding in and out of her mouth and I had to admit that watching her almost choke on my cock brought me closer to an orgasm- I couldn't help it.

"Fuck," I grunted and began fucking her mouth in earnest. Bella took everything I gave her and I watched her hand move under her jeans and I knew she was caressing her clit. The image alone had my balls tightening. "I'm coming soon," I warned her. "You gonna swallow my cum, baby?"

Bella hummed and nodded, my cock throbbing as it rubbed the back of her throat and my head fell back as I exploded down her throat. My hands flew to her hair again, holding her in place.

"Fuck yes, swallow me down, baby."

And swallow me she did. Bella drank every drop and even licked me fucking clean while I struggled to catch my breath. With the number of girls I'd had, Bella was by far the fucking greatest.

As I slid my cock out of her mouth, Bella slid her hands out of her panties and I stopped breathing at the look on her face. Pure lust. Her cheeks slightly flushed, her eyes wide and wanting and her thighs rubbing together. I quickly grabbed her hands and brought her to a standing position before me.

I threw her a wicked smirk before I spoke. "My turn."

My mouth descended on hers and Bella moaned the moment my tongue connected with her. I could taste myself on her and though it revolted me a little, I couldn't stop. My hands done away with her clothes; her shirt and bra first before I went for her jeans and thong. Matching underwear, might I add. Bella knew we'd end up in this position even through our separation.

I gripped her hips and instead of wasting time heading to the bedroom, lifted her onto the island beside us. Bella smiled into the kiss and I broke away, ready to bring my kisses all over her body. I wanted to fucking worship her body.

I slid my hips between her legs and watched her pussy glisten with how wet she was and licked my lips. I moved down her body, and Bella's back arched against the smooth marble countertop. When I made it to her navel, I breathed her in deeply.

"God, you smell fucking delicious, Bella," I moaned quietly and I nuzzled her pussy. "So wet."

"Edward!" Fucking Christ the way she cried my name.

My tongue flicked her clit and Bella's legs quivered around my head. Her heel cladded legs were draped across my shoulders, with the counter as leverage to keep them there and Bella whimpered my name once more. I'd die a happy man if that was the last word I heard. I sucked harder on her clit and Bella almost flew off the island when I added one finger to tease her opening.

"Oh!" she mewled, her hands slapping the marble surface. Slowly, I circled my finger around her hole, only to stroke the length of her sex, gathering her wetness to soak her. All the while my tongue was running circles around her clit. Bella tasted fucking amazing. Amazing.

"Please," Bella whimpered brokenly but I just laughed against her pussy, feeling oh so confident.

"Are you desperate for me?" I teased, letting my breath hit her clit and she quivered under me once more.

Before Bella could beg more, I licked her hard. Using the flat of my tongue, I licked from her entrance to her clit, making her scream with pleasure. And then my tongue entered inside her. Firmly, my thumb rubbed circles on her clit, while my tongue fucked her at the same time.

Watching her lie there, barely staying still made me feel so goddamn powerful. I felt like I owned her right now. And I did. Bella Swan was mine and I made sure to work her pussy so hard that she'd never forget it.

"Watch me, baby," I breathed when her head slammed against the marble. Bella's dark eyes met mine right as I thrusted my tongue inside her, and I kept my eyes locked on hers while I fucked her a bit fast, moving my thumb over her clit a bit harder but the sight of her almost had me closing my own eyes.

"Edward!" She cried. "Fuck, oh god!"

I was hard again and sped my movements up, wanting Bella to cum as hard as I did. I wanted her lose herself in her orgasm and most of all, I wanted her to remember my name on her lips the moment I made her cum. I wanted her to remember every inch of my mouth on her sweet pussy.

Like the possessive, greedy man she turned me into tonight, I took from her. I took everything she had to give. And when I felt her walls tighten around my tongue, I didn't slow down. I pushed two fingers deep inside her and moved my mouth to her clit, sucking it hard between my lips.

And Bella came hard. Moaning, gasping, almost choking on her orgasm. She was left panting and I smirked internally, proud of my work. She kept up breathing out my name like it was a prayer on her lips. I kissed my way back up her body and wrapped her limp legs around me, ready to take her to my room and fuck her good and proper.

"You okay, baby?" I whispered against her cheek as I walked with her, my slacks still stooped around my legs but that didn't stop me from running to my room.

"I'm dead," Bella squeaked and I chuckled, kissing her lightly on the temple. I didn't bother turning on the light; the moonlight from my glass wall looking out over the city of Boston was enough light to see the glorious body of Bella.

I lay her down carefully on the bed and let her catch her breath as I got rid of my trousers and shirt, and I stared down at Bella as she wiggled on the bed, a hint of a smile on her lips.

I crawled onto the bed, leaning over Bella between her legs and kissed her forehead tenderly and I felt Bella's smile grow wider.

"What?" I had to ask.

"Just you," she said softly, her hands trailing up my back to grip my shoulders. The evidence of my lust pressed against her inner thigh but the moment wasn't meant to be sexy. It was meant to be tender, sweet, a blissful moment between serenity and pleasure.

I kissed Bella's lips as I guided myself to her entrance and slowly entered her. Both of us gasped against one another's mouths and I swallowed her whimper of pleasure and maybe a little pain as I filled her inch by inch. I never felt so many emotions before in my life. Lust, eagerness, desire, anticipating, pleasure… was there more? Could I possibly believe love was in the mix? Me, Edward Mason, capable of loving past family?

"Fuck," I groaned and Bella squeezed my shoulders, sliding her face to the side so my head landed in the crook of her neck.

This time was completely different to our first. The first time Bella and I had sex, it wasn't slow. For lack of a better word, we fucked. Hard and raw and fast. But tonight… tonight it was different. It wasn't sex, it wasn't fucking. It was something filled with indistinguishable emotions.

"Edward," Bella breathed my name and I pushed further into her. The feeling of her pussy tightening around my cock was indescribable. The need for release took over my inner demons and Bella's legs wrapped around my waist and I felt her heels we forgot to take off dig into the dimples on my back.

I slowly withdrew and thrusted all the way back in. "Fuck, Bella."

Bella could only pant in response. My movements suddenly grew frantic, craving the release we both needed. I was out of control all too soon and I knew it was all down to the woman below me.

"What are you doing to me?" I whispered and Bella gripped onto my hair like it was her lifeline.

I lost track of time as the feelings within me grew deeper and my balls tightened as I thrusted harder and deeper into her, angling myself forward so I'd hit that spot inside her and Bella's body shivered with pleasure. My breaths became ragged and both our movements turned desperate.

"Edward!" Bella screamed and her walls tightened around me and I knew she was close. I speeded up just as Bella gasped one last time and she came hard around me. My own climax was a few seconds behind hers. I was lost in her as we both rode out our orgasms.

"Holy shit," Bella whimpered as I collapsed on top of her. She didn't relinquish her hold on me and I refused to be the first to move. We stayed that way until her tremors ended.

"You okay?" I asked, kissing her collarbone and she nodded frantically.

"More than okay," she answered, her voice no more than a whisper.

We lay in comfortable silence, occasionally our hands roamed to feel one another more but they were sweet gestures not meant to be taken the other way.

"Am I still the best?" I murmured against her skin and Bella giggled beautifully beneath me. And because I was still inside her, the sensations vibrated through her to me. I hissed.

"Sorry," Bella said, trying to lesson her laugh. "And I won't answer that question. It's an obvious thing to ask."

I was happy with that. So was my ego. "Sleep?" I suggested and she nodded. I slid out of her, and we both winced but I grabbed the blankets quickly so I could pull her back to me as we got into a cuddle position.

"Is this what you wanted?" I kissed her neck and her ear rose, indicating a smile.

"Everything and more," she said and my heart stuttered.

I was royally fucked now.

 **~tkob~**

* * *

I woke to an empty bed. My hand went to seek out Bella's body but came up short and I shot straight up to look around the room. It was clear.

I threw on a pair of boxers and checked the conjoined bathroom but found that empty too. I padded out to the living room and heard her sweet voice coming from the kitchen and slowed my movements, knowing she was safe and still here.

"That sounds great," I heard her say and stopped short, realising she was on the phone. "What time? Perfect. Okay. I can't wait to see you again." A laugh. _My_ laugh. "I'll see you later on. Bye!"

Her voice stopped for approximately thirty-two seconds. My blood was boiling with anger and… jealousy. Fucking _jealousy_!

"I should probably wake him," Bella said to herself this time and I heard something sizzle. "This is almost ready."

I took a deep, calming breath and entered the room, my eyes first finding her phone on the counter before they went for her ass. Covered in my white shirt. I was a fool not to admit she looked fucking amazing in it. Then Bella turned around and threw me a killer smile.

"Good morning!" she said excitedly, like the last few minutes never happened. "You hungry?"

I stood there awkwardly while she filled two plates with breakfast. "Not really," I lied, taking a seat at the island.

"Well, I wanted to make pancakes but your pantries aren't exactly filled with choices," Bella said condescendingly.

"I don't really shop," I said lowly, taking a plate for myself. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Bella put down the pans. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, taking a piece of bacon into my mouth. "You seem all too cheery this morning. What's got you in such a good mood?" Yes, I was sour as fuck. Fucking sue me but the conversation I overheard wasn't fucking peachy to me.

"Like you don't already know," Bella winked, obviously hinting at last night but I thought completely other things.

"True," I nodded.

"So," Bella took a seat and dug into her own food. "What are your plans for today?"

Oh fuck. Tanya. Fucking shit. I forced myself not to groan out loud. "I have a meeting to go to actually," I answered.

"Really?" Bella asked. "On a Saturday?" She didn't sound convinced.

"Business stops for nobody," I said curtly. "What about you? Anything exciting happening later on?"

Bella looked at me oddly. "Rose wants to celebrate the end of our exams tonight if that's exciting to you."

"Oh," I said. "Were you talking to her this morning at all?"

"No, I doubt she'll be awake yet," Bella smiled around her slice of toast. "I'd say she'll want to head to Eclipse, though. Emmett will drag her there."

I nodded again, taking a sup of some juice.

"Will you be?" Bella sounded hopeful.

"Will I be what?" I asked, eyes wide.

"At Eclipse tonight," she explained, her voice lowering and I suddenly regretted being so curt with her.

I sighed. "I don't know," I admitted honestly. "It's news to me and this meeting today isn't exactly the greatest thing to do on a Saturday."

"Right," she forced a smile. "Sorry."

Fuck. I was a fucking shit. "Don't, I'm"- _Damn it_. "Sorry."

We finished our food quickly and when Bella went to take the plates, I stopped her. "Leave it."

"Okay," she smiled and I couldn't help but kiss her on the cheek. Regardless of what I heard, she was still mine to me.

She cheered up after that and when I told her I needed to shower for my meeting, Bella offered to get out of my hair.

"Nonsense," I said. "You can get a shower too if you want. But I refuse to let you take a cab home. Get dressed and I'll bring you."

So I got a shower alone; without some heavy touching which I'd planned right before I fell asleep. I was just too pissed with jealousy. What the fuck kind of emotion was that anyway? And who the fuck was Bella meeting later on today while I was stuck with fucking Tanya?! Was I really that bad a person to deserve such a day?

Thinking back over my track record of sins, I deserved a lot fucking more.

Dressing in Armani, I was ready to take Bella home. She sat waiting in the living room, her phone in hand and it killed me that I didn't know who she was talking to. I prayed it wasn't her ex because who was I to compete with a girl? I'd never had that problem before!

I drove fast through the city, reaching her dorm in record time.

"Thank you," Bella murmured with a soft smile that broke me. She knew something was up but wouldn't address it. Like she did three days ago over the phone. Both of us were as bad as each other.

"I'll call you," I told her. "I had a great time last night."

Bella's smile widened. "Me too. I'll see you later."

And she was gone.

I checked my watch and found it to be almost noon and I was supposed to meet that witch at twelve thirty at the Italian restaurant made for me to take Bella. Damn my father and his lunch meetings. I sped out of campus, heading back towards the inner city and when I pulled up to the restaurant, I had to prep myself for what was to come.

Tanya fucking Abruzzo- previously Denali. She came from the Irish mafia, where she and her older brother James ruled from Dublin. When their father tried to make a break in Boston, we'd kicked them out so fast they had no choice but to make their bed in some other city. But that didn't stop Tanya from getting her claws in one of the Bostonian mob men. Which was Demetri Abruzzo. She had taken his name so fast, my bed wasn't even cold before she hopped into his.

Oh yes, we fucked, but that wasn't anything knew. I was irresistible to women in this city.

But the woman and her family got under my skin completely. She was utter trash that I didn't want anything to do with. But duty and honour called, so I had to do my part. I just prayed she didn't cause a scene.

I walked through the restaurant with confidence, stating my father's name and reservations and was lead to a back table where no one seemed to be dining. It was early so the place was almost empty, but that didn't mean eyes weren't on me. I was always on a look out.

Fifteen minutes later, Tanya Denali walked in, wearing a white fur coat that was put to shame by many of the furs my mother owned. She just looked cheap walking towards me.

"Edward," she smirked as I stood, her arms opened wide for a hug.

"Tanya," I nodded, refusing her gesture and her hands sagged beside her.

"It's been too long," she crooned while I pulled out her chair for her to take.

"Has it?" I asked, taking my own seat once more. "I took the liberty of ordering for you, is that alright?"

"Of course, you know what I like," she winked and the woman had no shame. Poor Demetri was probably rolling over in his shitty excuse of a grave.

I cringed inwardly and forced a smile. "How's your father?"

"Old," she muttered. "I had to take a damn cab here because I was being tailed. These new feds are getting too close for comfort."

That was something we could agree on. "Tell me about it. And how's Marcus?"

Tanya's eyes actually watered. Maybe she did really feel something for Demetri and wasn't just trying to gain status in my city. "He doesn't say much, but I know he's hurting. We all are."

I just nodded.

"Why did you do it, Edward?"

The waitress came to present our food then and I warned Tanya with my eyes to keep her mouth shut until she left. Once the booth was cleared, I spoke.

"I did what I had to do," I said in the softest voice possible for this woman. "You know Marcus likes to get too close for comfort and his rise to the top would never have been successful. We've had it with his schemes and the only way to stop him was to end his line of successors."

"I loved Demetri," Tanya said around a forkful of pasta so it was hard to take her words seriously.

"I know," I lied, digging into my own lunch.

Tanya whipped out her phone then and images of Bella playing on her own cell had my hands clenching around my silverware.

"My father wasn't all too happy about the news, either," Tanya said and my ears pricked.

"How so?"

She spoke to her phone instead of me. "He thinks you're getting too cocky- your whole family is. He's sick of the way things are being run here in Boston."

"Your father has no say in our workings," I said harshly. "He isn't in the settlements for this city."

"But he wants to be."

"He wants that for years and he's still nowhere near getting on our turf."

"I got in without any trouble," Tanya arched a brow, still playing on her damn phone. My hand slammed down on her wrist and her eyes finally flew to mine.

"Don't be so fucking rude and talk to me, not the damn screen," I hissed lowly. Tanya swallowed loudly with a nod and I dropped her hand again. My fingers left prints on her wrist.

"As I was saying, people can think all they want, but thinking wont remove the Mason's from the top."

"The world is changing, Edward," Tanya resumed eating, all the while her eyes stayed on my face. "The more you try to rule this city, the more of a rising there'll be."

"I rule this country," I snapped. "We make this place run. Not any of you who try to overthrow rulers."

"You're not a king, Edward," Tanya stated and I snorted.

"Not yet."

There was no more talk of uprisings in the underworld, or talk of Demetri and I realised this entire meeting was horse shit and completely pointless. I refused to pay respects for my father ever again. Especially not with this chick.

Tanya took her fucking time eating and even ordered desert, knowing I was raised to pay for the damn shit, but I kept my mouth shut out of respect and waited for her to finish her chocolate fucking mud pie.

An hour and a half had passed with stupid conversation of trafficking that Tanya had no clue about, but I indulged regardless, knowing I had nothing better to do besides worry about who Bella was with right now. I thought about just texting her and asking instead of basking in fear. How was I not good enough for her? Why did she need other options? Did I scare her that much last night?

I tuned Tanya out for a moment and let my eyes roam around the restaurant, my eyes barely settling on anyone until they met a pair of brown eyes.

"Bella," I mouthed, shocked beyond real words.

Bella stood near the podium at the entrance of the restaurant, her eyes mirroring my own; wide with shock. Then her eyes sought out the blond bitch sitting in front of me while my eyes spotted the tall fucker standing way too fucking close to her.

My expression turned stone cold but Bella brought me back from the brink.

" _No!"_ She mouthed but it felt as though she had screamed the word. The man beside her stared down at her curiously, nudging her slightly and I couldn't fucking believe what I was seeing.

She had some goddamned nerve coming to the restaurant I declared ours with another man.

But as Bella shoved the guy back out the door, nothing but hurt etched on her pretty face, I knew Bella was seeing the exact same thing with me and Tanya. I'd told her I was at a meeting. She'd told me she had no plans. The only difference was, I wasn't lying.

I stared blindly- stupidly- as the door shut and my phone dinged on the table just as Tanya announced she was finished eating.

 _ **Bella:**_ _We WILL talk later!_

Damned right we would. I was fuming!

 **~tkob~**

After bidding Tanya goodbye, promising to see her at the funeral on Monday, I called my father to let him know what a fucking waste of time that meeting was.

Before I could get a word in, however, Dad was speaking over me. "Meet us at the warehouse." And the line went dead.

My blood still boiling, I jumped into my Saleen and fired off down the street, heading towards the industrial estates just outside of the city. We had one warehouse rented out as a place to take our prisoners. It's where we could interrogate and torture when necessary because no one was close enough to hear their screams. It was a perfect place to kill.

Excited to get some tension out on killing, I made it to the warehouse where I spotted Emmett and Jasper's cars parked out front. I filled my desert eagle with fresh bullets and stepped through the double doors, careful to lock it behind me.

Emmett, Jasper and my father stood around a wooden bloody chair that had a man shackled to it. Chains enveloped the man's body and as I drew closer, hoped to recognise his face but he was so fucked up with cuts and bruises, I couldn't make him out.

"Who is this fucker?" I asked, death in my voice.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you?" Emmett asked, taking a step back for me to inspect the man in chains.

"Bad day," I muttered harshly. "That meeting was fucking pointless, by the way," I told my father.

He just shrugged. "It's customary. Did she cause a scene?"

"More like comfort ate. She bought everything off the damn menu without uttering a word about her poor Demetri. Her dad's not happy with us either, by the way."

"Alastair?" Dad asked, stunned. "What did we do now?"

"We're still on top," I answered calmly as I removed my jacket. "Now who is this?"

Jasper spoke up. "Antonio Sheen. Remember he came to us looking for a loan of six grand for his new business?"

Ah, Antonio! "Yes, and he promised to pay us back in five years."

"Yes," Jasper nodded. "And when did he come to us exactly?"

I smirked. "Five years ago," I answered. "Where's my money, Sheen?"

Antonio's head that was lowered moments ago, lifted slightly to meet my gaze. There was so much blood, it was dripping into his eyes. "Don't you remember I used to sell you candy when you were younger in our corner store? You grew up knowing me, Edward."

My expression never changed. "And don't you remember our generosity loaning you that six grand? You promised to pay up in five years. Your time is up. I keep tabs on your business, Sheen. I know it's doing well. So where the fuck is it?"

"I don't have it"-

The butt of my gun connected with his cheek and blood splattered across the room as he cried out. "AH!"

"That's not the answer I wanted so I will ask you again," I said, my voice seething. All the anger I felt for Bella was being taken out on this poor man but I did not have it in me to feel anything but rage. "Where. Is. My. Money?"

"I don't have"- My fists replaced my gun and I pounded into Antonio's face until all I felt was bone. I didn't know if he was still conscious but I was relentless in my beatings. I felt the bone cut into my knuckles and bits of skin fell from Sheen's face until there was nothing left to beat.

"Edward, enough," Carlisle announced and I ceased all action. But I still felt nothing but anger. I picked back up my gun and fired a shot through Antonio's skull and two more to his chest, guts flying everywhere. His blood hit certain parts of my white shirt but I couldn't care just yet. I was too hyped up.

"This is going to take forever to clean," Emmett grumbled, rubbing at his shoes. "Thanks a lot, Edward."

I ignored him and turned to my Dad. "We'll get that money, right?" I asked him.

Carlisle nodded once. "I sent a warning to his wife an hour ago. If I don't hear back by tonight, I'll send a piece of his body back week by week until we've been reinstated with the six grand."

I was happy enough with that.

"Will I stay for clean-up or?"

"No, you can go. I won't need you till tomorrow."

I turned to leave.

"Edward?" Dad called and I stopped walking. "Are you alright today?"

I took a breath. "Of course. I'll see you in your office tomorrow."

"Later bro!"

I ignored my brother and slammed the double doors behind me.

I hated getting blood in my car. But with the beating I gave Sheen, it was impossible to avoid. I went for the elevator in the car park and reached the top floor of my building in record time. With a successful kill at hand to add to the list, I tried to forget about Bella and slipped my new key into my door and stepped inside my home, instantly on alert when I heard a bottle clink from the living room.

I shut the door behind me slowly, making sure not to cause any sound on my part and took out my gun from my waistband, sneaking my way to the kitchen, leaning against the wall that separated that room from the living area. I heard the bottle clink again and rounded the corner, my gun raised to kill until I spotted the body on my couch.

"Bella?" I asked, shocked, my gun still at the ready.

"Hi," she sang, waving _my_ new bottle of vodka around in her hand. There was no way it was hers; no college student could afford Grey Goose. She sat slumped on the couch, her legs raised up off the floor and it made her look ten years younger; like a child. I had to say, she looked adorable.

"Why are you here?" I finally lowered my gun, tucking it back into my pants, trying my damn hardest not to reveal my bloodied hands. "Better yet, how did you get in here?"

"You left a key card at my place one of the nights," Bella mumbled, taking another swig from the bottle. The thing was almost empty. "I got the first cab I found and boom, here I am."

Something about her tone was off.

"You didn't answer my first question," I said slowly, stepping further into the room and she sat up straighter. "Why are you here?"

Bella pursed her lips as she stared up at me. "Who were you with today?" she demanded and I snapped.

"You do not get to play that card with me, Bella. I told you I was at a meeting."

"A meeting with a blond bimbo you weren't afraid to spend some dollars on? I saw the amount of plates on that table, Edward!" Bella glared.

"Can't I be nice to my clients?" I retorted. "What about you, calling some guy in _my_ home to set a date up with this morning?"

Bella froze, giving me all the confirmation I needed.

"I hear everything, Bella. Nothing passes me."

"That wasn't a date, you bastard!" Bella got to her feet but she made no move to walk towards me. "That was Jacob! Don't you remember? The guy from the bar that night at Eclipse?"

My brows furrowed.

"He wanted to catch up on old times and of course I wasn't going to say no! Jacob is my _friend_ , Edward. Not some guy I'm cheating on you with."

"You can't cheat," I muttered, feeling fucking stupider as the minutes passed.

"Don't tell me we're not enough and that cheating requires an actual relationship because that is bullshit!" Bella cried, waving around the bottle of vodka. "You and I both know we're already in too deep."

"Then why fuck with me like that, huh?" I roared. "Why not just talk to me at that restaurant today and explain what was going on?"

"Because I was scared!" Bella yelled right back, suddenly not afraid to get all up in my face. "I've been scared for days now and it's only now hitting me that I can't hide my feelings forever."

"What are you talking about, Bella?" I groaned exasperated, my hands flying to my hair to tear at it.

That was when Bella's eyes zeroed in on the blood.

"What the fuck, Edward," she breathed shakily, taking a step back.

I tensed up and my heart almost exploded at the expression on her face. "Shit, Bella, it's not what you think"-

"It's more than I think!" Bella screamed, her eyes filling with tears and I broke. "Who's blood is that? I can see the specks of it on your collar too, Edward!"

"It's not mine," I told her quickly and her face crumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me, Edward?" she whispered brokenly. "Why didn't you let me know you were a killer?"

My blood ran cold. This wasn't good.

"Bella, I'm not"-

" _Don't lie to me_!" She sobbed, the bottle of vodka slipping from her hands and crashing to the floor. "How dare you take me for a fool! I've theorised since Tuesday night ever since my talk with mom and _convinced_ myself I was crazy. But I thought that since Rosalie was on the same page, maybe I wasn't so far off. But now _this_!"

Bella grabbed my hands before I could stop her and the dried blood on my palms and fingers was on show for the world to see.

"I guessed but I never thought it would be this bad," Bella whispered. "You've so much blood on your hands it makes me sick." Then she stormed past me towards the kitchen. But I couldn't let her leave.

"Bella stop!" I pleaded, taking my damn gun from my pants and dropping it on the kitchen counter. Bella flung around to face me and her eyes found the gun.

"Just tell me the truth, Edward," Bella cried, wiping furiously at her eyes. "Tell me right now this instant."

I didn't know what to say.

"The _mafia_?" Bella's voice broke on the word and my whole world shattered. I'd never been ashamed of my life before now. Until the girl I loved was-

"Are you scared of me?" I asked, all pretences gone as I shook my thoughts away.

"Yes," Bella nodded. "Now that I know it's all true."

"I told you from day one that I was dangerous. I warned you that I was like my brother, like my cousin and my father. I admitted to using my gun! Yet you chose to stay. You say you've known since Tuesday; so why didn't you leave? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was scared," Bella whimpered and I ignored the pain in my chest.

"That's not a good enough reason," I spat. "You decided not to confront me about it until now. Something obviously triggered your determination. Now, what was it."

Bella froze up. "I can't say."

"Bella, if you don't start talking, I swear to god"-

"You swear _what_ , Edward?" Bella's eyes were ferocious. "What will you do? Kill me? Threaten me? Use me in your trafficking? You can't hurt me anymore than you already have!"

"Don't say that," I pleaded but Bella's expression stopped me instantly.

"You can't tell me not to say that!" she sobbed fresh tears, making a beeline towards me and I walked backwards briskly, knowing a woman scorned was not something to be messed with. "I know _so much_ about you now, Edward Mason, there is nothing you can do to keep me in the dark!"

Bella's hands went for my gun on the counter and the second it lifted off the marble, it drooped low with the weight. Bella was taken aback by the struggle and I fought a snort at how she tried to hold the eagle up with two hands. The fear of being shot at diminished when I knew she couldn't aim perfectly at any part of me.

"Jacob told me," Bella finally said, determination in her eyes as she blinked away tears. Her frail hands held up the gun as it shook with her anger. "Jacob Black: the new head of the organised crime department in Boston."

I turned cold at her words.

"The guy you thought was my _date_. At lunch, he told me why he took on the role here in Boston. Why he took on _your_ case. The _Mason_ family's case. He said it was because _your_ family linked back to an incident that happened six years ago. When my _father_ was working the _same_ damn case and was shot down by one of _your_ men."

* * *

 **End notes:**

I'm a bitch for cliff hangers, I know. LOL hate on me in reviews!

 _ **Chapter song:**_ **Sia- my love**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author notes:**

Your reviews make me laugh and smile lol! So glad you are enjoying the story! Let's continue with the shit fest, shall we?

 _ **Chapter thirteen**_

 _ **Bella's POV**_

* * *

Edward was off with me that morning. Ever since he woke there was something in his voice and expression that I couldn't quite place but it wasn't good. I just assumed it had something to do with work and not the sex we had last night. Which was life changing, might I add.

And it confirmed my earlier conundrum.

I had fallen for Edward Mason.

I was completely fucking screwed now. I didn't regret any of it though. I didn't regret my time with Edward, regardless of what was to come. He was crazy, dangerous, protective, but that didn't stop my heart from loving him. And it took a matter of a week to do so. How stupid could I be?

When he dropped me back to my dorm, I had an hour to get ready for my catch up with Jacob. He'd texted me at Edward's place last night and when I was cooking this morning, he called to confirm he was, in fact, free. He said he'd been so busy with his new job, he barely had time to himself.

I had to admit the reason I was so eager to see him was to get the lowdown on what case he was working. Because my mother's words fucked me up. I was a mess until I found answers and I wouldn't rest until Jacob told me the truth. I wanted to know everything about the man I fell in love with last night.

I kept my meeting with Jacob a secret because I was truly beginning to see how possessive and jealous Edward could be with me. If I told him Jacob was who I was texting last night and on the phone to this morning, he'd flip.

I dressed in simple jeans and shirt, looking as casual as I'd been before Edward walked into my life. Jacob had said he'd pick me up once I was ready so I fired off a text while I waited downstairs in the lounge area. When Jacob text to say he was on his way, I walked into the main hall and was surprised to see Ben sitting behind the front desk.

"Holy shit," I breathed, stunned as I stared. "Ben?"

I grinned at him, relieved to see he was okay and back at it but once Ben's eyes found mine, he clambered up and jumped to his feet. He looked like he was ready to bolt.

"Ben, how are you?" I asked when I reached the desk. Ben held onto the wall behind him for support as he looked around frantically. "Ben, what's wrong?"

"Is your b-boyfriend here?" Ben stuttered, his voice shaking with evident fear.

I tensed up, completely and utterly confused. "Edward?" Ben nodded frantically. "No. Why?"

Ben seemed to visibly relax at my words and returned to his seat at the desk. "Thank god. Sorry. Sorry, I just…"

"What happened?" I pleaded, confused beyond words. "Did the police ever catch who did this to you?" I eyed the nasty scar stretching across his forehead to his hairline. It looked horrible.

Ben gulped loudly. "I didn't give a description," he muttered, his voice breaking on multiple words. Jesus, I'd never seen him look this way. He sounded terrified?

"Why not?" I demanded. "Ben, if you knew who it was, why not have them arrested?"

Ben was shaking his head profusely. "It would have been worse if I had."

"How?"

"Bella, I don't feel comfortable talking about this"-

"Ben, you deserve some justice for what happened," I cut him off quickly and watched him tear at his hair.

"Bella, I can't go to the fucking cops, alright? He'll know and try kill me again."

I stared at him wide eyed. "Who would know?" I whispered, dread creeping up my spine.

Ben gazed back at me, pity the only emotion evident in his eyes. "I think you know already, Bella."

But I really didn't.

"Ben, please," I begged but then it all clicked. Why he was so scared that Edward might be here, why going to the feds about him was pointless… Edward had been the one to hurt him.

"Edward," I breathed and Ben shook with fear.

"Don't tell him I told you that," he begged as my eyes filled with tears.

"Why did he do it?" I whispered brokenly.

Ben ducked his head. "I may have been a dick about you…" he admitted lowly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't," I held up a shaky hand.

"Are you alright?"

I didn't reply. I just gripped the side of the desk and took a few deep breaths. And when a car outside honked I knew it was Jake.

"I have to go," I mumbled, starting for the double doors but I swayed on the spot.

"Wow, are you okay, Bella?" Ben's arms went around my waist to hold me steady. "Shit, is that Edward out there?" His hands disappeared immediately.

"No," I moaned and left Ben to his own devices as I headed for Jacob's car.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob grinned when I got into the passenger seat but his smile faltered when he saw my expression. "Are you okay?"

"Just drive," I pleaded, wiping away my tears.

"Not until you tell me why you're crying," Jacob swore and I groaned, officially fed up.

"I've just had the craziest week and I need some fucking answers before my head explodes!"

"Wow," Jacob held up his hands in innocence. "Chill, Bella."

Damn it. I was taking my frustration out on the completely wrong person. "I'm sorry," I cried, wiping at my eyes again. "I'm just a little fucked at the moment."

Jake stared at me for a moment longer. "How about I drive and you talk? Then when we reach the restaurant we can hash things out." This was why he was my best friend for so many years. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you," I whispered whole-heartedly.

Jake started up the car and I tried to rid Ben's terrified face out of my head but it was so fucking hard. Why would Edward do such a thing? Hit a guy unconscious for saying something not so special about me? But hadn't he almost done the same last night on our date to the guy at the club? Jesus, what kind of man was Edward when others were around?

The more I thought, the more everything made sense. Edward's aversion to Ben's well-being that night he came to my dorm drunk as a skunk. Why the time of Ben's disappearance matched up between my run and the time of Edward's arrival. How did I not see the connection before?

The answer was simple; I refused to believe it. I refused to believe anything when it came to who Edward really was when I wasn't around him.

"Bella?" Jacob pulled me from my thoughts, eyeing me carefully. "What's gotten into you, huh?"

"Can you tell me anything about the case you said you're working on?" I begged quietly, refusing to cry again.

Jacob's brows furrowed and while he thought, I realised we were heading towards _Bella Italia_ \- the restaurant Edward said was ours. My heart hurt all over again.

"Why do you want to know such a thing?" Jake asked, an undercurrent in his tone. He obviously knew something was up.

"Jacob, please. Don't play dumb with me. I'm not a child."

"I'm not treating you like"- Jacob bit down on his lip and his jaw clenched tightly. "Did your mom talk to you at all since the last time we spoke?"

My heart thumped in my chest. "Yes. Why?"

"Because I know that's the reason you're asking," Jake sighed, pulling up alongside the restaurant. I looked around the area, frantically searching out Edward's car but came up short. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing I was going insane thinking he'd actually be here. He had no reason to be.

"It's not the only reason," I admitted to Jake as we got out of the car.

"We'll talk inside, Bella," he said softly, shrugging out of his jacket.

Enveloped by the scent of the beautiful Italian food, we waited at the podium, dancing on my feet in agitation. I hated waiting so long for a damn seat and wished Edward was here with me just to put the fear in the man serving us. I needed answers now.

I scanned the room, deciding I'd find myself a damn seat and my eyes landed on a pair of emerald green. I took a step back, praying to god that I was just hallucinating but when Edward's lips moved in the motion of my name, my whole heart stopped.

Then my eyes spotted the blond head sitting in front of him with plates surrounding her. And I saw red. That _asshole_?! And Edward seemed to be reacting the same way as he found the man standing beside me. But surely he remembered Jake from the club on Saturday night. Surely he didn't think I was cheating like his ass was doing. Fuck, how could I be so fucking stupid?!

A meeting? Meeting my ass.

But when I saw Edward's jaw clench in anger and he moved to stand, I knew Edward saw Jacob as a date rather than my childhood friend.

" _No_!" I mouthed, begging him with my eyes for him to stay where he was and he seemed to abide, obviously not wanting to cause a scene.

"Jake, we can't be here," I whispered while Edward was momentarily distracted.

"Huh?" Jake asked bewildered.

"We have to go!" I all but shoved him out of the restaurant, while I whipped out my phone to text the dickhead I'd worried about since Tuesday.

 _ **Me:**_ _We WILL talk later!_

That bastard had a lot of explaining to do.

"Bella, what the hell was all that about?" Jacob demanded as we reached his car.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I whined, jumping into my seat. "I just couldn't stay there!"

Jacob looked beyond exasperated. "Well, where do you want to go?"

"Just drive," I begged, dropping my face in my hands.

"You need to tell me what the fuck is going on with you, Bells. You're scaring me half to death."

When _Bella Italia_ was out of view, I spewed out the words I'd been holding in for days.

"I've been seeing a guy since Saturday and I can't seem to get him out of my head," I started, my voice frantic.

"Okay," Jacob sounded annoyed. "What's wrong with that?"

"He's not… perfect," I said dumbly. "What I mean is, he's not… good. He's a bad person, Jake, but that doesn't seem to register with me because he's not bad to _me_. He's amazing, sweet and kind… He's like a completely different person when we're around others. Not to mention overprotective. He's very jealous."

"All of this since Saturday?" Jacob croaked. "Bit of a hefty start to a relationship, isn't it, Bella?"

I sighed, my hands tugging at my hair as Jacob drove towards an empty car park. Once the car stopped, I felt like I could breathe again and Jake looked to me fully, intent on listening to my story.

"That's not even half of how he is, Jake," I told him. "I know it's stupid and way too soon but I love him and I know he's just going to hurt me because he's never cared for a woman in his life. Never before me. I don't know what to do because his family scares me and all he seems to know is danger and you and I both know I was brought up by the law. I've never dealt with illegal things before."

"So the guy you're dating is dealing in illegal business?" Jacob arched an inquisitive brow and for a moment, I forgot I was talking to a cop instead of my best friend.

Carlisle's words sounded in my head about loyalty and his distaste for feds and my heart pounded in my chest.

"What's his name, Bella?" Jacob demanded. "Why are you dealing with this sort of person? I thought you'd put crazy partners behind you after Angela"-

I jumped in my seat, suddenly terrified for both our lives. "Jacob, I just need you to tell me everything about the case you're working. You said you knew why I asked and it has something to do with my mom. So please, before I go crazy, tell me everything you know."

Jacob's eyes grew wide as he looked at me. I must've looked absolutely insane to him. I _felt_ insane, I felt helpless. I didn't know if Jake was making the connection between his case and my new boyfriend but whatever he was thinking, he decided to talk anyway.

"I didn't really want to tell your mom that I was taking the job in Boston. I knew how hard it was for her to act calm about you moving here. But my dad was adamant I tell her; let her know I was finishing what she started. I felt like I owed it to your father to become a cop. I'd grown up idolising him as a kid and it felt wrong just to stick with menial Port Angeles when I could be doing so much more like he had. And when the case came up at one of my meetings, I didn't hesitate to take it. It felt like my duty to avenge your dad. To gain some sort of closure for the pain that was caused."

I shook my head slowly, tears brimming in my eyes. Not because of sadness but because of sheer confusion.

"Jake, I'm not following a damn thing you're saying," I whispered, my voice shaking.

Jacob dropped his head, looking torn.

"Remember when your dad died and the police asked if you and your mom wanted to know the events of his death and both of you said no? That you didn't want to remember him in that way?"

I nodded, which caused a single tear to fall from my eye.

"Well, your mother didn't hold to that decision," Jacob said. "She went down to the station and demanded to know what happened. You see, she knew Charlie had taken on a case that made him cross states for a couple of months. They kept it from you since you always thought he was up in Seattle anyway, so they didn't deem it necessary to fill you in on the new arrangement. Also, because it was a dangerous case to take.

"Your dad was offered a higher rank as an agent if he took a case in Boston. Since it was linked to work that was happening in Seattle, he decided he'd take it on as he believed it would do his city good and he always had you in mind of course. He wanted nothing but the safest surroundings for you. So he flew to Boston on a case dealing with organised crime and he was undercover for weeks, trying to bring down a popular crime family that had dealings in every state in America."

I nodded minutely, relentless tears falling from my eyes as everything slowly fell into place with Jacob's words.

"Your dad… Charlie… he was a brave motherfucker, Bella. He didn't see the point in staying undercover when he was on the brink of catching the family. If this one organisation was captured, the whole underworld would crumble. You don't realise the power they had Bella- that they still have. They're ruthless. And I guess your dad didn't know that until it was too late."

Jacob took a deep breath, never taking his eyes off me but I saw through him, my eyes too glassy to focus on anything but his words.

"Your dad was undercover in a big mob meeting that apparently happens annually. He was getting details on everything, Bella. Every decision they made filtered through to the FBI and when the meeting was over, everyone was convinced the mafia would be brought down for good. When everyone was leaving the location, obvious sirens could be heard and everyone seemed to scatter. Your dad thought he was safe amongst the crowds but the wires he had on… They were visible during all the commotion. They were spotted and he was shot down."

I cried uncontrollably, tears soaking my face but I made no move to gain comfort and neither did Jake. He knew I couldn't bear to be touched right now.

"The trial of your father's death went on for months but because there were so many crime families present that night, no one could be pinned to the murder. The mafia went underground, hiding out for months until the case was closed and your father's body was sent home. That's what led to the police knocking on your door to see if you wanted any information. Your mom… She was inconsolable knowing the people Charlie was trying to keep our cities safe from were who shot him down. You know how she's been since then."

I did. My mother was never the same.

"The list of suspects was lowered minimally, but no one was arrested," Jacob went on as if his words didn't stab a knife through my heart. "They're sneaky fuckers, Bella and that's why I'm here working the case. Because your father's death still sits in our souls every day. Only two families were put on trial for the murder case, but the evidence was fabricated. There was nothing to hold them to.

"But I refuse to let these mobsters roam our cities freely when they hurt my family. Because you, Bella," Jacob cupped my cheek and I shivered through my tears. "Are my family. Renee… Charlie… You were always there for me and my dad and it's my job to be there for you now that I can be. If these families are put behind bars, they'd be put behind bars for the death of your father. Even if that's not the official arrest, it will be in our eyes. We deserve justice."

Closure.

I nodded, forcing a little smile and hugged Jacob to me. "Thanks for telling me that. All these years I was in the dark… I never knew I actually wanted to know until now. I can't put a face to the man who took his life but… I know information. I have something."

"Exactly," Jacob kissed my hair and I pulled away quickly, wiping at my face. "I just want to put these fuckers away for good."

I nodded, unsure of what to say. There was a nauseous feeling in my stomach that just wouldn't go away but I put that down to my nerves and tears. "Just promise me you'll be careful. If my dad was hurt by these guys…"

"I'll be safe, Bella," Jacob assured me. "I take it you're not very hungry anymore," he added and I nodded.

My stomach flipped again. "I'm not feeling the very best. It's a lot to take in."

"I bet it took your mind off that boyfriend of yours though," Jake winked and my whole body tensed up.

"Is it alright if you drive me home?" I rasped, clutching my stomach tighter.

"Sure, Bella."

The car started up and as we neared my campus, I couldn't hold anything in any longer.

"Jacob," I mumbled, waiting for him to look at me before I continued. "Who were the families? The one's on trial for my dad's murder?"

Jake huffed a breath. "It's the same families I'm working on now; the Mason's and the Abruzzo's."

The car halted to a stop outside my dorm and I flung the door open, spilling the contents in my stomach out onto the street.

"Oh, Bella! Are you okay?"

I couldn't respond. I couldn't breathe. Everything…

Everything I feared was right was coming true. Edward was in the mob… My mom knew of him even before I did… My dad… He was _killed_ … He was…

"Bella?" Jacob's voice was closer now and I realised he was out of the car and holding my hair back while I spewed this morning breakfast onto the concrete.

God, I was in such deep shit it was disgusting.

When I had nothing left to throw up, I stumbled out of the car, apologising to Jacob profusely for the horrible day and promised to make it up to him.

"Don't be stupid," Jacob chastised me. "You've had a lot to take in. That's six years of wondering put to rest."

I didn't know what to say. Because it was so much more than that.

"Go get some rest. I'll check in on you later."

But I was getting ready to hail a cab the moment I watched Jake pull out of campus from my bedroom window.

 **~tkob~**

* * *

I'd never been one for vodka. Never had it in me to handle that kind of liquor. Though it wasn't as hard as any of the other old man drinks I consumed, it fucked me up nonetheless. I prayed it gave me confidence to confront Edward once he was home.

I was sitting on his couch, drinking his fancy Grey Goose that I sought out in his liquor cabinet. I expected my entry into his apartment to be a lot more difficult, but all you seemed to need was a key card to get into the place. The man at the front desk simply waved me along. Maybe he was excited to see a woman actually heading to Edward's place.

With half the bottle gone, I was more than a mess. I was inconsolable. Though I wasn't crying. It was a worse pain than crying. I felt numb. I felt empty. Like I'd endured so much pain with Jacob's words today that it was physically impossible to feel any more emotions than I already had. Because I was sure I'd been through them all; anger, hurt, confusion, shock. Fuck, even elation. Because I could finally say I was in on Edward's dirty little secret. I could be in the circle with Rosalie and have long discussions about my fears of being with a mobster.

If I _could_ be with a mobster after today.

I heard the front door opening and my heart jumped beneath my chest. I gripped the bottle of vodka a little tighter, like that would save me from Edward. There was no sound after the door shut once more and I wondered if Edward was even home. I was curled into myself on the expensive plush couch, careful to keep my legs ready in case I needed to bolt.

But I didn't see Edward in sight. What I saw was the mouth of his gun rounding the corner before his beautiful face came into view, a look to kill etched on his perfect features before he realised who he was pointing at.

"Bella?" he said my name and my heart shattered into a million pieces as he looked me over. Why did he have to look so caring?

"Hi," I sang, waving the vodka around innocently. I ignored how he blurred in my vision.

"Why are you here?" Edward asked, lowering his gun to tuck back into his pants and his hands stayed behind his back. "Better yet, how did you get in here?"

"You left a key card at my place one of the nights," I explained, taking another hard swig of vodka. "I got the first cab I found and boom, here I am."

I hoped he heard how off I sounded. Because I felt it in every part of my body. I was crushed.

"You didn't answer my first question," Edward said as he took a step toward me and I sat up a little straighter, suddenly scared of him and I hated it. "Why are you here?"

I pursed my lips, trying to think rationally before I really went for the deep shit. So I thought about the first thing that hurt me today and went with that.

"Who were you with today?" I demanded and something in Edward seemed to snap.

"You do not get to play that car with me, Bella," he said. "I told you I was at a meeting."

I glared at him. "A meeting with a blond bimbo you weren't afraid to spend some dollars on? I saw the amount of plates on that table, Edward!"

"Can't I be nice to my clients?" He retorted and he was so full of shit it was embarrassing. "What about you, calling some guy in _my_ home to set a date up with this morning?"

I tensed up, not because I'd been caught but because I feared for Jacob's life. Carlisle's deathly face flickered through my mind.

But Edward obviously took it another way entirely. "I hear everything, Bella. Nothing passes me."

Fuck that. "That wasn't a date, you bastard!" I got to my feet so fast I almost fell but I held my ground, refusing to take any step closer to the monster. "That was Jacob! Don't you remember? The guy from the bar that night at Eclipse?"

Edward's brows bunched together in confusion and I went on.

"He wanted to catch up on old times and of course I wasn't going to say no! Jacob is my friend, Edward. Not some guy I'm cheating on you with."

"You can't cheat," Edward muttered quickly and I felt like the lowest of the low. How dare he make me feel like what we had wasn't worth tarnishing by seeing other people.

"Don't tell me we're not enough and that cheating requires an actual relationship because that is bullshit!" I cried, not caring that I was waving the bottle of vodka around with me. "You and I both know we're already in too deep."

"Then why fuck with me like that, huh?" Edward roared and a shiver went up my spine. "Why not just talk to me at that restaurant today and explain what was going on?"

"Because I was scared!" I yelled back. Couldn't he see that in me right now? I was petrified! "I've been scared for days now and it's only now hitting me that I can't hide my feelings forever."

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Edward's hands flew to his hair and that's when I noticed the peculiar shade of red staining his arms.

My stomach flipped.

"What the fuck, Edward," I breathed, taking a step back closer to the couch.

Edward tensed up immediately and I could see the realisation dawning in his face and the pain in his eyes. "Shit Bella," he panicked. "This isn't what you think"-

"It's more than I think!" I screamed, unable to hold back the tears. "Who's blood is that?" I scanned his body and made out more blotches of blood on his usually crisp white shirt. "I can see the specks of it on your collar too, Edward!"

"It's not mine," he told me quickly, like that made it any easier to take.

"Why didn't you tell me, Edward?" I whispered, feeling my face crumble in pain. "Why didn't you let me know you were a killer?"

His expression was one that rivalled a dead person. He went white. "Bella, I'm not"-

" _Don't lie to me_!" I sobbed and the bottle slipped through my fingers and shattered on the floor. "How dare you take me for a fool! I've theorised since Tuesday night ever since my talk with mom and _convinced_ myself I was crazy. But I thought that since Rosalie was on the same page, maybe I wasn't so far off. But now _this_!"

I stormed closer and grabbed Edward's hands before he could stop me and inspected his bloodied palms further.

"I guessed but I never thought it would be this bad," I whispered to myself. "You have so much blood on your hands it makes me sick." And I meant that in every sense possible as I stormed past him, scared I'd throw up again.

"Bella, stop!" Edward cried from behind me and I couldn't bear the pain any longer. I swirled to face him just in time to see him drop his gun onto the kitchen counter.

"Just tell me the truth, Edward," I begged, wiping away my tears. "Tell me right now this instant."

He said nothing.

"The _mafia_?" I decided to answer for him and his face turned to one of anguish. It was all the confirmation I needed.

"Are you scared of me?" Edward asked, all pretences gone.

"Yes," I said truthfully. "Now that I know it's all true."

"I told you from day one that I was dangerous," Edward said lowly. "I warned you that I was like my brother, like my cousin and my father. I admitted to using my gun! Yet you chose to stay. You say you've known since Tuesday; so why didn't you leave? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was scared," I whimpered.

"That's not a good enough reason," Edward had the nerve to spit. "You decided not to confront me about it until now. Something obviously triggered your determination. Now what was it."

I froze up for the hundredth time today. My head instantly went to Jacob and his safety if I decided to speak up. His life would be at risk if I talked. "I can't say."

"Bella, if you don't start talking, I swear to god"-

"You swear _what_ , Edward?" I was livid again. "What will you do? Kill me? Threaten me? Use me in your trafficking? You can't hurt me any more than you already have."

"Don't say that," Edward pleaded but it did nothing for me.

"You can't tell me not to say that!" I screeched, heading straight for him like a bull seeing red and Edward actually backed away, looking scared. "I know _so much_ about you now, Edward Mason, there is nothing you can do to keep me in the dark!"

I found his gold gun and made a grab for it, not expecting the weight and I stared down at it, bewildered as I held it up shakily with two hands. Edward's amused expression only angered me further.

"Jacob told me," I said, anger and bravery surging through me and I revelled in Edward's look of confusion. "Jacob Black; the new head of the organised crime department in Boston."

Yes, I enjoyed how his eyes widened.

"The guy you thought was my _date_. At lunch, he told me why he took on the role here in Boston. Why he took on _your_ case. The _Mason_ family's case. He said it was because _your_ family linked back to an incident that happened six years ago. When my _father_ was working the _same_ damn case and was shot down by one of _your_ men."

The pain in Edward's eyes reflected my own and it fucking made me _livid_.

He didn't know my pain? He didn't have to hear of his father death at thirteen years of age? He didn't grow up without a father and a depressed mother who didn't pay attention to him in the years he needed her the most. Edward didn't have his best friend fighting his dead father's battle that Edward himself helped to create.

So how dare he show pain on his beautiful _fucking_ face when he knew nothing of the emotion.

And so I pressed down hard on the trigger, feeling myself flying backward with the force and for a split second, prayed it hit its mark. But I knew deep in my heart I wanted nothing more than for the bullet to miss Edward.

Because through all of this, I loved him. I wanted to say that. Or maybe I wanted to say 'fuck you', or 'I let you in and you abused that position of trust'. But then I wanted to just say to hell with it and scream 'kiss me please and we can forget everything'.

Or maybe I just wanted to be the same stupid nineteen-year-old girl who wished to say 'I forgive you. You're not sorry for who you are and what you've done but I forgive you.'

But instead I said nothing as I was thrusted back into reality and the pain in my head.

"Bella!" Edward cried out when my head hit the marble floor. _Owh?_

"Are you okay? Jesus, baby, why would you do that?" Strong hands went under my body to sit me upright on the floor as my chest heaved sobs.

"I hate y-you," I moaned through my tears, finally finding a sentence I could believe in and Edward breathed a laugh.

"I hate me too, baby…"

And I hated how much I wanted him to hold me.

"Is it t-t-t-true?" I choked on my words. "E-Edward, did y-you know? Did you k-know about my father?"

Edward held me tighter on the marble tiled floor, and somehow, I ended up curled in his lap.

"Bella, I'm so sorry…."

No. _No_. "No."

"I'm sorry."

I broke. " _No_!"

"Baby, please… When I found out… Bella I was crushed. I didn't know. I didn't even remember. It was so long ago…"

But _I_ still remembered. At nineteen years old, it was still prominent in my mind the memory of the police on my doorstep. So how could Edward not remember the day he saw an officer shot down on his turf?

"Dad told me. He _told_ me and… Bella, I'm so sorry."

I couldn't breathe. I literally couldn't breathe.

"Bella, calm down." Edward's voice filtered through my brain but I couldn't find him through the haze. It felt like my throat was closing up. "Baby, you need to focus on your breathing. You're panicking. You're going into shock, baby."

Fuck.

" _Bella… Babe…"_

I was on my side suddenly and Edward's hands disappeared while everything around me went dark.

" _Esme? Ma, come quick. I need…."_

I was gone.

 **~tkob~**

I woke under warm, white covers in a familiar bed. It wasn't my own- no, it was far too big and comfortable to be mine. But there was only one bed I'd come to know these last few days and it belonged to a person I wasn't ready to face just yet.

"How long has it been?" A voice outside Edward's bedroom asked. It was a woman's voice and I remembered slightly Edward talking to someone right before I blacked out. Esme… Ma.

Edward's mother was here.

"She's been sleeping for hours, Ma," Edward's voice answered and my heart pounded in my chest. He sounded so… sad. "Surely that's not okay."

"She's had a difficult day, Edward," Esme soothed him and I sat up in bed, listening to their conversation. "The doctor said it was just a normal panic attack. She's obviously been holding all this in for days now."

"She said she's known since Tuesday," Edward said. He sounded horrible. "She's known what a monster I was for this long and still stuck around? Why, Ma?"

"Isabella obviously cares for you, baby," Esme said softly. "You mean to her what she means to you. It's time you realise you are worth loving."

"Bella doesn't love me," Edward's voice turned sour. "How could she? I'm a fucking monster."

"You never thought of yourself that way before," Esme sounded shocked.

"That was before I had someone to be good for. Bella doesn't deserve this. I should have never kept her around after Dad did a check on her. It's not fair to her, Ma."

"She obviously sees something in you that you don't see yourself."

"No, Ma, she's just scared!" Edward cried and for a moment, I imagined him with tears in his eyes. "She's scared to leave now I've confirmed were affiliated with the mafia. That we _are_ la Cosa Nostra! You didn't see her eyes, Ma… She… She looked like she didn't know who I was."

My throat constricted against the weight of his words as I thought back over our fight. I'd been so… hurt, looking at him as he donned another man's blood on his hands.

"It's because she's never seen that side of you before," Esme explained, her voice rising over Edward's harsh breathing. Was he crying? I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't. Edward was too strong for that.

"She's never seen Edward Mason. No matter what Isabella knows, she's not fully aware of the life we live. I was in her position before, Edward. So was Jasper's girl. Women play a difficult role in this and Isabella needs to be taught our history before anything else."

"She's too pure, Ma," Edward groaned. "I can't let her into this life."

"Are you willing to let her go?" Esme countered and there was silence.

"Of course not," Edward finally said and he sounded like I had when I found out the truth.

"Isabella is still here, willing to fight and listen. All you have to do is communicate back."

I took everything Esme said in, just like I hoped Edward was doing the same.

"Isabella needs to understand why you do what you do. Because right now, all she sees is a killing machine because that's all she's been led to believe. Explain to her, Edward. Talk to her. Don't let her think all our family is about is blood."

Silence again.

"I'll be in the living room with your brother. Go talk to her," Esme said and I didn't know what to do next, knowing Edward was coming in. "I'm sure she's already awake."

I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Ma," Edward then said and a shuffle of feet sounded from under the doorway. "What if she asks about that night? I can't tell her the truth. I can't. I can't see that look on her face again. It will break me."

I furrowed my brows in confusion. What was Edward talking about?

"Darling, if you love her you will tell her truth," Esme said. "And if she loves you, she'll respect your honesty. I can't guarantee she'll accept the news but… Well… We'll see how little Isabella takes it."

I had no time to react when the door handle twisted and Edward's face broke through the crack.

"Bella," he breathed and to my dismay, Edward was tear free. "You're up. How are you feeling?"

I swallowed. "I'm okay," I whispered as he closed the door behind him.

"The doctor checked you while you were sleeping. You're well in his eyes." Edward didn't sound as convinced.

I nodded. Edward stood awkwardly at the door, refusing to move.

"You can sit on the bed if you want," I offered, feeling awkward. "It's your bed after all."

"It's fine," Edward dropped his head and the earlier fear I felt was back in full force.

"Just tell me," I whispered and his head shot back up quickly. "Whatever you're scared to say, just tell me."

"You heard us?" Edward's voice cracked. I only nodded and he took a deep breath.

"Bella, I don't know how else to say it besides being blunt. I'm sorry. For everything. For earlier. I should have handled it better and knowing you hurt yourself trying to hurt me… Damn it, Bella, I just can't ever see that look in your eye again. It broke me."

"Do you love me?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Edward stared at me, a look of sheer torture etched on his face at fear of my words. "Why are you asking me that?" He whispered.

"Esme said if you loved me you'd tell me the truth," I said slowly. "I don't know what she means by that but I'd really like for you to tell me. The truth, I mean. I can take it."

"No," Edward breathed. "That's the thing; you _can't_ take it."

"Edward please."

I'd never seen someone look so torn in my life. "It's too close to home."

I waited.

Then Edward took five steps closer to me until he reached the edge of the bed. I took his hand and pulled him down to sit while I waited patiently for him to form the words.

"Bella, when my father did his check on you," Edward started. "He found a few similarities between our families. He found that your great grandparents came from the same village in Sicily that ours did. He said our great grandpa knew of yours and how he died. I convinced myself it was fate how tightly linked we were after that."

I couldn't help but smile softly at Edward.

"He also found links with Rosalie. We've done business with her father before- had a run in with him one year and Emmett found it mind boggling that they'd crossed paths but never met. We're all linked in more than one way, it's crazy."

Edward's breath sped up. I couldn't help but reach out for his hand once more. He looked like I did when I went into panic mode in the kitchen right before I blacked out.

"When Dad finished telling us the links, he'd one more thing to add with your background check. He said he'd researched your parents and came across the case of his death and how it'd never been solved officially. He remembered a night at an annual meeting the Cosa Nostra met at and how a cop was found filtered within the gathering. He said his name was Charles Swan and that he was shot so fast, he doubted there was any pain felt."

I nodded slowly, pleading with my eyes for him to continue. Edward uttered my father's name and it broke my heart that they'd never gotten the chance to meet during this time. Where Edward was my boyfriend and a kind person. Not the man I'd feared him to be. Not a man with blood on his hands.

"The way my dad was explaining it made my blood run cold. It made me think that I was the one who pulled the trigger. I was twenty years old at the time of the incident. I barely recalled the memory when my dad was explaining it but he told me everyone had been on lock down for weeks until the trial ended. I asked if I'd been the one. I asked if I'd killed him."

Okay. Okay…

"He said I didn't, Bella."

I thanked whatever God there was for those five words.

"Bella," Edward looked up to meet my gaze and neither of us dared to look away. "My dad was one of the men on trial. Along with another family head, Marcus Abruzzo. They'd both been connected with the murder of your father."

I waited. I already knew what he was about to say but I needed to hear it. I _needed_ to. It gave me the resonance and closure I needed.

"Bella, it was my father who killed Charles."

 _God,_ that hurt. We really _were_ tightly bound.

Edward's eyes never left mine and we just… stared at each other. For the longest time. I had nothing to say and he seemingly said all he had to in that moment so we stayed silent. There was nothing I could say that would make it hurt any less.

It dawned on me that no matter how much I loved Edward; that if we somehow managed to have a future together and were to be married, I'd become part of the family who crushed mine. My father in law would be the man who killed my real father. Who kicked off my mother's depression.

Of course, Carlisle didn't know any better all those years ago when he pulled the trigger. He was doing what any man would do in that situation; protecting his family. And that's what he thought he was doing because if a cop got away with the information my father had that night, they'd be doomed. So I couldn't hate him for wanting to protect his family, to protect Edward.

But I also couldn't ever say that I'd learn to love him in time.

Because the only love I had was for Edward. I had no ties with Carlisle as of now. And right now, I wanted to put a bullet in his brain.

"Edward," I said calmly and he blinked to show he was listening. "Can I kill your father?"

He dropped his head and despite the situation, I laughed.

"Can I get in on the action?" Edward asked and I nodded, breaking into a huge smile.

"Of course."

I was crazy. I knew I was.

"Are you okay?" Edward's hands went for my waist and I allowed him to pull me against him. I needed some sort of connection before I went completely senile.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I can't say I'm happy that I finally know the truth but… I'm glad I have closure. Six years of wondering is a lot to deal with. But Edward… this is your father were talking about."

Edward nodded against my shoulder.

"I can't love him. I can't accept this. No matter how hard I try. Maybe in a few years when I actually understand your world and your customs but as of right now, I want nothing more than to cut him up into tiny pieces."

"I want nothing more than that too," Edward sighed, moving back to look at me once more. "I hate how tight were bound- in the most horrible ways! I wish I could take away your pain- I wish I could just forget everything in my world and just run away with you because you don't deserve any of this."

"You keep saying that," I murmured softly. "That I deserve better. Edward, you didn't pull the trigger. Carlisle did. Stop taking the blame."

"I should have told you the second I knew and maybe then you would have left and I would have saved you from all this hurt."

I didn't have it in me to disagree. It would have been so much easier not to love him, to leave when I had the chance.

But I wasn't the only one with those pent up feelings.

So I broke out in another smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Edward asked, looking at me like I'd officially gone bonkers.

"If you loved me you'd tell me the truth," I repeated my earlier words. "And you just told me."

I heard Edward's breathing stop.

"You love me," I concluded, watching as Edward dropped his gaze.

"Yes," he murmured softly. Edward's emerald eyes met my brown. "I do."

It didn't stop the pain. His words weren't able to do that for me. But they sure helped ease it. Because my feelings of love were reciprocated. Edward l _oved_ me. Through all this fucked up shit, we loved each other.

"I love you, Bella," Edward said simply, leaning his forehead against mine.

I took in a shaky breath. "I love you too."

Whatever came next; confronting Carlisle, learning about la Cosa Nostra, admitting my relationship to Renee and Jacob, keeping both my words apart to avoid any future deaths, accepting the death of my father at the hands of Carlisle's… It would all be somewhat worth it in the name of love. I hoped.

I realised it didn't fully hit that Carlisle Mason killed my father. I knew once I saw him again, all the anger and hurt would come rushing out of me and I couldn't predict the outcome of that. But right now, I pretended everything was perfect. I pretended Edward and I had a normal relationship, where saying 'I love you' was the biggest challenge and crime and murder was something we heard about on the news and not something we had on our doorstep.

* * *

 **End notes:**

Welp.

 _ **Chapter song:**_ **Rihanna- cold case love**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author notes:**

St Patrick's Day happened yesterday... Temple Bar got hit with a storm by me. Free drink for ginger hair does not bode well with my family LOL! I'm surprised I'm even updating I'm that hungover!

So overwhelmed with how much you guys seem to be enjoying this story. I love you.

 ********** After reading, please read my end notes! *********

 _ **Chapter fourteen**_

 _ **Edward's POV**_

* * *

Seeing Bella unconscious on that floor was something I never wanted to see again. To know I put her through so much pain that she completely blacked out is a memory that will haunt me forever. But she was okay now and the doctor swore there was nothing major to worry about. Bella just needed time to rest. And she'd gotten just that.

Bella knew about my world now.

She knew about her father, our affiliation with the mafia and Carlisle's hand in murdering Charles Swan. She let me hold her in my bed, let me explain to her the dealings of that faithful night six years ago. She listened carefully, never interrupting, never reacting… She just sat there, taking everything in.

And I loved her so much for that.

I never knew the depth of my feelings until Bella declared them for me. I didn't understand the emotions I felt until she said she loved me too. I didn't understand why it was so easy for my mother to see how I felt when I could barely comprehend it. But I had no reason not to now; I loved Bella. It was easy to admit. It was easy to admit it to _myself_ after berating myself the past week.

If I'd known the real definition of love, maybe I could have said I'd fallen in love with Bella at first sight. Because I liked who I was when I was with her. I liked being good for her and doing good by her. I wasn't the hard mobster everyone else viewed me as in this city. To Bella, I was just Edward.

I waited for Bella to suddenly realise the weight of the news of her father but it never came. I think she knew I was expecting it too but never voiced her opinions on it. Maybe she wanted this to last for as long as possible before the fuse blew and she never wanted to see me again. I'd hold onto Bella for as long as I could until that moment.

I didn't know how long it would take Bella to recover from today. I didn't even know if Bella _wanted_ to be with me after today. But she let me hold her and she told me she loved me. That had to count for something. Whatever was going on in her beautiful head, at least I had that.

So we stayed in my bed for another hour after I broke the news and broke her heart, pressing Bella tightly against me under the sheets and letting her get all her pent up frustration out. It wasn't until Ma knocked on my bedroom door that I realised how long we'd been in there.

"I cooked some food for you both," Ma smiled, hesitant to fully open the door. "It's in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Ma," I nodded, hugging Bella tightly.

"Thank you," Bella whispered, running her hands over my chest under the covers. We were both still fully dressed, and there was nothing sexual about her movements. We just needed the comfort.

"I'd go out there soon," Ma warned with a roll of her eyes. "Emmett's hogging everything."

"He's still here?" I asked, surprised he'd even wait around this long.

Ma nodded. "He didn't want to leave. Jasper's here too."

"You didn't tell Dad did you?" I said in a monotonous tone, feeling Bella tense up beside me and I regretted saying anything immediately.

Ma smiled sadly. "He called Emmett when you weren't answering but Em said nothing," she explained. "Emmett just told him to get over to your place as fast as he can. That was an hour ago."

Hmm.

"He has a lot of things to deal with, son," Ma said softly but I didn't care that Dad wasn't here on time. I didn't want to see him at all. "He'll be here when he can."

Ma shut the door quietly and I turned to Bella quickly. "You alright?" I whispered against her temple. "You hungry?"

"Starving," Bella admitted and I smiled. "I'm okay though. I know once I see him it will click. I don't want to hate Carlisle… How could he know all those years ago that the man he killed was a father? A husband? Carlisle was doing what he thought was right by protecting his family. By protecting _you_."

I said nothing; I was so overwhelmed by how well she was taking things. We hadn't even discussed my world yet and she was already so understanding.

"I want to learn more about you, Edward," Bella went on. "I hated being in the dark. Now, everything is out in the open so I guess I'm just scared what your father will do once he knows that."

I kissed her hair repeatedly and she hugged me closer. "You don't have to worry about that, baby," I promised her. "He won't touch you."

"What about you?" Bella whispered sadly. "He can take out me knowing on _you_. He has before."

I remembered distinctly the bullet that almost hit me in my Dad's office.

"He won't," I swore again. "I promise, Bella. He won't react badly now that I love you. He won't dare threaten to divide us again after this. You know too much."

Bella didn't look convinced but said nothing on the matter as we made our way out to the kitchen, hand in hand. I spotted Emmett first, lounging across the room on one of my couches Bella took residents on hours ago. It was hard to believe all that had been said during that time.

No one said anything as I fixed Bella a plate of rich Italian grub. Bella smiled at the pots and pans littering the kitchen. "It all smells so good," she commented and I laughed.

"It tastes even better," I told her. "Here." I handed Bella a plate.

"Thank you," she murmured, going for the drawer of cutlery and took out two knives and forks.

"Uhh…" I faced Bella when she gasped and found where her eyes had trailed. A large bullet hole was blasted through the wall behind the countertop and I sniggered at her wide eyes.

"That was all you, Bella," I told her and she actually looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry!" she cried sadly. "I regretted it the moment I pulled the trigger."

"Forget about it," I kissed her temple, pushing her away from the damaged wall.

We headed to the living room where everyone was seated and Emmett, Jasper and my mom remained silent. I guess no one knew exactly what to say. Maybe Ma didn't let them in on anything.

I dug into my lasagne first, eyeing Bella up to make sure she was eating and found she'd already scarfed down most of her plate. I smirked in her direction but she never caught it.

"Rose is on her way, Bella," Emmett spoke up, smiling kindly at Bella and she returned the gesture.

"Did she say anything?" Bella wondered, continuing with her food. Ma seemed pleased that she'd taken to the meal so well. Italian mothers knew their shit when it came to food.

"She's just worried about you," Emmett said softly, picking up the remote and switching the TV station to a football game.

Jasper's phone dinged in his hand and he stood quickly, leaving the room while he spoke lowly to whoever was on the opposite line.

Bella followed him out with her eyes, visibly upset with his leaving.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, unable to help myself as I moved closer to her on the couch.

"Is that your cousin?" I nodded and she smiled sadly. "He doesn't seem too happy with me. He hasn't said a word."

She sounded so innocent. Like a kid on her first day of school scared the cool kids wouldn't like her. "That's not it, Bella," I tried to find the words. "He's more straight than all of us. His loyalties lie with the boss before anyone else. He just needs time to learn about you. That's all."

"The boss?"

"My dad," I explained and she tensed.

"Emmett accepted me just fine," Bella murmured around her fork of pasta and I breathed a laugh.

"Because he'd already been sweet on Rosalie. He had no reason not to trust you."

"Do you trust me?" She whispered, peeping up to meet my gaze.

"Of course I do. With my life, Bella."

Jasper returned to the room then and I kinda hated my cousin for a moment for being so curt with Bella. He hadn't said one goddamn word to her yet.

"Carlisle is on his way," Jasper announced and Emmett breathed a sigh.

"Great," he groaned. "I'm gonna go downstairs and get Rose. I'll be back in a few minutes."

With the goof of the room gone, there wasn't much to do but finish our food in silence. I gave Jasper the death stare throughout my meal but Ma repeatedly kicked me as a way to say 'act your fucking age'.

"How did you find that, Isabella?" Ma beamed at Bella, nodding to the now empty plate on her lap.

"It was amazing," Bella gushed. "Thank you. And please, call me Bella."

Ma was really happy with that response. "I promise it will be a hundred times better on Sunday! You're still coming for dinner, yes?"

Bella chewed on her lip but smiled nonetheless. "Of course, Esme."

The front door slammed again and Bella jumped almost two feet in the air. "Relax, babe," my hand went to her knee. "It's just Em and Rosalie."

"Bella!" Rosalie's voice ran through the apartment and Bella stood to hug her best friend.

"Hi," Bella smiled, hugging Rosalie tightly.

"How are you?" Rose demanded urgently. "What did he do?" Rose stared daggers in my direction. I loved how I'd made a great first impression on the girl and still she blamed me.

"Shut up," Bella hissed. "I'm fine. The doctor said I was fine."

"You had to see a doctor?" Rosalie shrieked. "What the hell happened today?"

"We'll talk about it later," Bella sighed. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Shut up, you know I'll do anything for you, Bella."

Everyone sat around the living room a few minutes later as we waited for the imminent arrival of my father. When a banging came on the front door, Ma was the one to get it.

Bella reached out to take my hand forcefully and I squeezed it back in assurance. "Breathe, Bella."

She took a deep breath at my words.

"What's going on?" I heard my father's shoes tap against my floorboards. "What's happened to my son?"

"Nothing, Carlisle, he's fine," Ma reassured him and their voices grew closer. "We just had a little incident today."

"Incident? Is my boy alright?"

Dad came into view then, his eyes immediately finding mine.

"Edward," he said quickly. "What's going on?"

I cleared my throat, waiting for everyone to relax in their seats while Dad stared curiously at me with Ma standing behind him.

"Bella knows," I said, gauging his reaction.

Dad said nothing at first, his eyes the only thing that moved as he found Bella and she gripped my hand tighter. My free hand ran circles on her back, trying to soothe her.

"Bella knows?" Dad repeated and I merely nodded.

"Yes," I confirmed. "About me, about la Cosa Nostra, about everything."

Dad took a steady breath and Bella seemed to do the same.

"Huh," he huffed, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "And how do you feel, Isabella?"

Bella looked to me for help. "I don't know what you mean, sir."

"Are you scared of us?"

Bella's head bounced up to throw my father a glare that made _me_ want to cower away. "No, I'm not scared of you," she said, her voice surprisingly calm. "I love your son, Carlisle. Everything has been confirmed but nothing has been explained. I'm willing to know more about your life now that I have a sense of who Edward really is when he's not with me."

A sense of pride surged through my body at Bella's words. She sounded so sure of herself, when a few hours ago, she'd been a hopeless wreck. I was proud of her for getting those few sentences out at least.

Dad seemed pleased too. "So you want answers," he confirmed, taking a step further into the room. Mom kept her eyes on his back. "For some unknown reason, my son seems to trust you enough to let you know about our thing. If you run away with the truth, I'll be forced to take action should our family be compromised."

"Like you took action against my father?" Bella's voice was cold as ice. Her words came out of nowhere, shocking all of us.

But Dad simply smirked in the sickest way. "You know more than I presumed," he commented, running a hand over his face.

"I know enough," Bella nodded curtly and the air shifted to one of tension in the room.

"What exactly has my son told you?" Carlisle threw me an annoyed glance.

"Nothing I didn't already know," Bella said truthfully and Carlisle scoffed.

"Please, child. Be honest."

"I am," Bella shrugged, her eyes wide and innocent. "Edward wasn't the one to trigger my guess."

"He wasn't?" Jasper suddenly spoke up from his side of the room.

I turned to my cousin while everyone looked to one another in confusion.

"How did she guess?"

"Her Ma's an ex-cop," I reminded Jasper, pulling Bella closer to my side. "A phone call with her on Tuesday seemed to start Bella off."

I realised I didn't know much on how Bella came to question my lifestyle. She'd admitted to Jacob telling her most things and connecting the dots for her but there wasn't much intel after that. We'd never gotten to it after the news of her father broke. But I kept Jacob's occupation on the downlow. I didn't want my father killing Bella's best friend. A guy best friend. Lovely.

"What did your mother say, Bella?" Jasper asked Bella softly. It was the first time he'd ever met her and I wished it was under better circumstances. But Bella seemed to be put at ease now that he was finally talking to her. "If you don't mind me asking."

Bella smiled. "It's okay," she nodded. "It was just normal conversation at first. Mom asked how I was and I admitted to dating someone new. She asked for a name and I told her his name was Edward but never gave his last name. I still don't know why. Maybe I knew deep down that she'd put two and two together. Mom then asked about my best friend from back home, Jake, because he'd moved here a few weeks back on assignment with the FBI."

Jasper's eyed flew to mine, much like my brothers. But I said nothing, refusing to cause a reaction while Bella was talking. I'd informed my family of the new arrangement in the police force a few days ago; how I'd come to know a new face was in town looking to bring us down but neither of us knew the face of the man. Now we did. And I hated it because I wanted to keep it under wraps for Bella's sake.

I watched my mother's hand grip Carlisle's shoulder to keep him in his place and my own hand slid towards my gun. Just in case. Everyone knew Carlisle would go ape shit with more cops on the radar with Bella.

"Mom said Jacob had been working with the organised crime sector and then… She mentioned your names," Bella continued, completely oblivious to the reactions around her. Even Rosalie looked bewildered.

"The Mason's. It shocked me obviously, but I'd had my suspicions about Edward before that. He'd always had so much money… I convinced myself it had something to do with drug dealing. And one night when he was drinking he brought out his gun. I… I heard him talking about a guy on the phone… Uh, Demetri, I think it was. And Edward said he was dead. I didn't know what to make of it at the time but now it makes sense."

I remembered that night clearly. I'd been on the phone to pops about Demetri Abruzzo's death. I'd mentioned Tanya that night too.

"I was so confused about everything that I took a few days to myself, just to think some things over," Bella kept up with her story. "I knew Rosalie had a lot more information on you guys. Rose was always so assertive towards Edward, always teasing him about the name Cullen like she knew it was a con name. She'd never really been in the dark because she paid attention to news reels and papers. She had suspicions the moment she moved to Boston."

Rosalie's cheeks darkened next to Emmett on the seat across from me and Emmett put a protective arm around her, staring daggers at our father. He watched every move he made.

"And if Rosalie could still stick by someone who dealt in illegal businesses… Why couldn't I?" Bella asked herself, making everyone return their gazes to her. "So I saw Edward on Friday like I didn't know a damn thing, like I hadn't been up sleepless nights googling his family name. I heard so many stories it made me insane but I preferred to just see how it played out and let Edward tell me the truth in his own time. I knew that I'd still find a way to stick by him even after the truth was told."

I smiled, finally in the loop on how Bella felt, even after all I'd put her through. Bella really loved me like I loved her and was willing to give our relationship a chance. Who knew I'd last this long with a girl who wanted the exact same thing?

"I saw my friend Jacob the next day and demanded answers. He drove us around while I talked; I never mentioned my theories because I remembered my conversation with Carlisle about his distaste for cops. _Omertá_ I think it was…"

Bella had an incredible memory and all the men in the room perked up at the name of our number one oath; never talk to the authorities.

"I respected _that_ at least while I talked to Jacob and then he told me about his case with the Mason family. He said he wanted to finish what my dad, Charlie, started and that led him to revealing the trial that involved you and one other family. With Jacob confirming my mafia theory and your connection with my dad's death, I threw up a little bit and got the first cab here."

Bella took a breath.

"I demanded confirmation from Edward, fired a shot at him, went into shock and now here I am."

How she managed to say all of that so calmly baffled me. And I knew everyone else felt the same way when Emmett guffawed loudly.

"HA! You shot at my bro, Bella? You're gonna fit in perfectly here!"

"The point is," I said as I shot Emmett a glare. "Bella figured everything out without my help," I looked up at my father who seemed to have a hard time calming down. Ma was doing everything she could to soothe him. "The feds have been on our backs for years and the newspapers love to write stories about us. We could hardly keep the girls in the dark forever. That's how Rosalie found out, isn't it?"

Rosalie nodded quickly, smiling at me in encouragement. "You guys aren't exactly stealthy. There is such a thing as Google."

Jasper snorted.

"Isabella, you know I don't take the federal bureau lightly," Dad said. "Your friend, Jacob…"

"Carlisle, please," Bella cut him off urgently. "I know he's working to bring you down but you've been in this position before. Fuck, you got rid of my father the last time? You can handle a young cop trying to live a dream of bringing down the mafia. Don't hurt him because I got information out of him. He's not who's to blame."

"What about when he asks who your new partner is?" Dad asked. "And he finds out you're dating a criminal mobster. What will you do then?"

"We'll figure that out when the time comes," Bella replied. "Please, Carlisle. Don't hurt any more of my family. I promise I won't talk. And neither will Jake. He cares too much about me."

Jesus, she sounded so scared.

"Carlisle," Ma spoke up, wearing the same expression on her face that Bella had. "Listen to her."

Dad groaned. "You plan on sticking by my son's," Carlisle demanded, pointing a fucking finger at both Bella and Rosalie. "Regardless of what you know, you're here for them."

"Yes," both girls said without hesitation.

"I just want to understand you all," Bella added, ducking her head. "I can't fathom why… you do what you do. Why you _want_ to do it."

Carlisle nodded to Bella. "Well, if you really love my son and promise to keep our secrets, there's no reason not to let you in."

My eyes were wide with shock as my heart pounded in relief at his words. Bella was officially in. Accepted.

"We'll talk more about Isabella's _friend_ once I've more information on what he knows," Dad grumbled. "Edward, you call your rat and make sure he has a list of things to tell me the next time I check in."

"Yes, sir," I said quickly. I'd call Weber as soon as.

And with the announcement that our family history was about to be unfolded for the girls, Emmett and Jasper groaned, knowing that was their cue to head elsewhere while Dad and Ma settled into their seats. Because it was Rosalie's first time learning our history, Emmett had to bite his tongue and stick around for moral support.

I snickered at him as I held Bella the entire time Dad spoke.

He started from the very beginning; our great grandfather who made his rise to the top in Sicily and how he'd come to mass such an empire that brought our family to the States. Carlisle explained our tricks of the trade, the drugs we dealt in, our weaponry, our kindness at lending money to locals who asked for it, so long as they paid back the debt.

And Carlisle got down to the nitty gritty when payments weren't received on time. My father didn't shy away from talking about death and murder. He needed to see what the girls could handle and by god, Bella took in every single word he said, never blinking, never moving a muscle while I held her.

Rosalie seemed to be just as intrigued as Bella.

Dad's story went on for the remainder of the day. Bella never complained about the length or worried about getting back to her dorm. Rosalie didn't complain that her plans to celebrate her freedom from exams were put on hold due to today's events. She just wanted to be there for Bella and also, learn everything for herself.

"And that's what's gotten us here today," Dad clapped his hands together in completion of his story.

"Finally," Emmett groaned, stretching in his seat. Bella and Rosalie were pulled from their trances at his loud groan.

"You alright?" I murmured into Bella's hair, pushing her closer to me.

She nodded profusely, throwing me a smile. "Yeah…" I wasn't so convinced. "I just need some time to myself." She got up and headed in the direction of my bedroom.

"They took that well," Ma said confidently. "Better than I expected."

Dad seemed pleased. "They're strong girls." I think he forgot Rosalie was still in the room.

"You could have at least apologised to her dad," I chastised him.

Dad simply shrugged. "I didn't know the girl six years ago. I did what I did to protect my family."

"She fucking hates you, you know," I spat. "I'm not your biggest fucking fan either."

"A lot of people hate me, son. I can't dwell on that. She'll learn my reasoning in time."

He really made me sick sometimes.

Jasper came back into the room then, hanging up the phone with a laugh. "Was that interesting for you guys?" He snorted at Emmett. "Alice just called. She's pissed she missed out on the big reveal. She's on her way now."

"Don't bring her here," I warned him, getting to my feet. "Bella doesn't know Alice is part of this family."

"And? Wait, Bella knows Ali?" Jasper asked, stunned. "How?"

I _knew_ I forgot to call someone the last two days." Dammit. I squeezed my eyes shut. "They work on the same floor together in Banner's company."

"No way!" Jasper laughed. "Small world."

I was sick of hearing those words. "I better go talk to her," I sighed, following Bella out to my room.

"Alice is still coming over!" Jasper called after me but I ignored him, slamming my door shut once I spotted Bella.

"Hey," I said, watching her turn to face me. She was leaning out of the window, holding a pack of cigarettes I kept in my nightstand. I didn't bother asking how she found them and why she was using them. I barely ever smoked unless I was seriously stressed and I guess Bella deserved a stress reliever after the long hours of storytelling.

"Can I have one?" I extended a hand towards her but she flung the pack out the window. I gaped, unsure of how to fucking react.

"Smoking kills," Bella simply said, taking a long drag from her already lit stick.

"Pretty hypocritical, don't you think?" I countered, moving towards her.

"I hate your father," Bella spat. "I appreciate him taking the time to talk to me but I really fucking hate the prick."

The backlash I was waiting for was finally here. I was relieved she was finally reacting appropriately to the news of her Dad's killer and was a hundred times relieved that she'd decided not to do it to his face.

"I'd be worried if you didn't hate him," I told her. "I already said my piece to him. But my father's set in his ways, Bella. He doesn't apologise to no one."

"He's exactly like you," Bella commented, taking another drag. It turned my stomach seeing her smoking but I kept my mouth shut. "But you said sorry to me once before."

"I did," I agreed.

"It's a lot to take in but I'm glad I know. It still baffles me… There's still so many unanswered questions in my head right now."

"Then ask me," I pleaded, cupping her cheek softly. "I'm here to answer anything he can't."

When Bella tried to take another puff, I disposed of the smoke quickly, flicking it out the open window.

"What the fuck?"

"Don't ever smoke," I ordered her quickly. "It doesn't suit you. Now talk to me."

She looked pissed. "Why do you do it? Why do you want to live this way?"

It was a reasonable question. Something many people wonder outside of our world. "I like what I do, Bella. Despite how much I hate for you to see this part of me, I like killing. I like putting the fear of my family in other people. I like being on top."

"But you sell drugs, you deal with weapons daily…" Bella stared wide eyed at me as she tried to find the words. "How can you stay clean if you deal with such heavy industries?"

"I won't lie and say I haven't tested my products," I said honestly without a blink of an eye. "It's bad business if I don't taste the purity of a bag of coke or anything like that."

"But you're not an addict," Bella confirmed, giving me a once over. Did I l _ook_ like an addict to her?

"Of course not."

"Okay. That's okay. I just need to know you'll be safe doing whatever you're doing. I want to know what's going on because this week was horrible not knowing a damn thing."

"I'll try my best to keep you informed," I promised, taking her in my arms. "But Bella, I can't promise you that I won't get a call in the middle of the night telling me to clip a guy. I can't promise you that while I'm at work, I won't be doing anything illegal. At the office, I'm legal enough but when it comes to my family, I'm a machine, Bella. I'm a monster when I feel threatened. And now that you know everything, I'm going to be even more protective of you, because the men in this world, Bella… They're ruthless."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, you've said that before. On our date."

"Right," I smiled. "Bella, I love you. I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe always. You'll never have to worry about that."

"It's your safety I care"-

"Forget about me," I cut her off with a swift kiss. "I've handled my own for the last twenty-six years. I can handle a few more. I'm a beast. I know what I'm doing."

Bella's eyes watered. "I'm scared I'll wake up one day and see a man lying next to me who is completely different to the man I fell for. I don't want to lose the man I met. I'm terrified of seeing the real you. I'm scared to see the killer in you, Edward."

"You'll never have to see that side of me," I swore, wiping at her beautiful brown eyes.

"But what kind of woman would I be if I don't know every side of you?" Bella cried. "Who am I to love a man but not love him whole?"

"Bella, I know you love me. You don't need to prove it by seeing me whack a guy."

"Just promise me one thing," Bella's hands slid up my waist to my hair.

"Anything."

"Promise that whenever you come home, you're the same man you've always been with me. Leave whatever mafia bullshit you have at the door until the next time you've to leave. I just want the man I love irrevocably to come home to me. If I've to see the Edward Mason I've been scared to see outside of these walls, then fine. I can handle that. I understand you've an image to uphold. But when were alone, I just want you. Only you."

I leaned down to kiss her lips tenderly, tasting the tobacco on her tongue before I moved away once more. "I can promise that," I vowed, adoring the smile she gave me.

"Then that's all I need."

We stayed silent for a moment.

"Edward?" Bella broke it first.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you hit Ben that time?"

I tensed up. "W-what?"

"Don't play dumb now that everything is out in the open," she snapped. "Why did you hurt Ben."

"I… How did you know about that?"

"You're not killing that poor college boy because he spilled the beans," Bella threatened lowly, jabbing a finger against my chest.

"Owh," I moaned. "Fuck, Bella, I won't kill him."

"Good," she clipped, turning away from me once more. "I'm gonna get you back for hurting him, by the way. You'd no reason to do that."

"If that's what you think," I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Bella said with her back still facing me.

 _How the fuck_? She was already fitting in as a Mason woman already. Crazy fucking women…

We headed out to the main rooms where everyone was talking loudly. With everything out in the open, everyone was put at ease so there were no more altercations between us.

Until I heard Alice's voice coming from the living room.

"Alice?" Bella gasped, eyeing her co-worker.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice giggled, waving to her from Jasper's side.

"Shit, shit."

"What are you doing here?" Bella demanded, her hand twitching by her side.

"I'm with Jasper of course," Alice grinned. "Didn't Edward tell you?"

"No," Bella smiled through gritted teeth as she slowly moved to face me. "No, Edward didn't tell me."

I gulped.

* * *

 **End notes:**

With a light hearted cliffie I thought I'd leave you at ease about the whole situation.

I am taking a two week break starting today so there won't be updates on this story for the next two Fridays. I am spending as much time with family as possible over the Easter holidays and its tradition we take a vacation to Lourds since we've a very strong Christian background. I am NOT NEGLECTING THIS STORY I am just taking some time with family for the next two weeks. I hope you understand and I'll see you in two weeks!

I love you all! Please review! x

 _ **Chapter song:**_ **Marcus Foster- I was broken**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author notes:**

Happy Friday to you all! Hope you had a wonderful Easter break and I am back in the swing of things as of today. Hope you enjoy.

 _ **Chapter fifteen**_

 _ **Bella's POV**_

* * *

Edward was dead meat. I wasn't used as a spy for Cullen International at Banner's company because Edward knew how loyal I was. Today fucking proved that. But of course, Edward had his ways of sneaking other's into the company to do his nasty work for him. And that happened to be my co-worker, Alice Brandon. Who was seemingly glued to Jasper's hip.

What a small fucking world it was turning out to be with this family.

"You've got Alice doing your dirty work on Banner?" I accused, pointing a finger at Edward again. "Was I not enough?"

"Alice has been working there longer than you have," Edward reminded me. He was right; Alice was there before I'd even applied for the job. "I had her set up there for months."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew her that time in the car?" I demanded, ignoring the snickers from the guys behind me. They were obviously getting a kick out of seeing their brother being scolded by his girlfriend.

"Be quiet," Edward snapped at the men and they shut up quickly. It scared me how quickly they responded to his words; they closed their mouths immediately.

"Bella, I don't have to explain anything to you," Edward turned his attention back to me. "I have my reasons for sending Alice in there and she volunteered."

"That's true," Alice piped up with a smile. Jasper wrapped his arms tighter around her. She'd never mentioned a boyfriend before now.

"What are you planning on doing with Banner?" I accosted Edward.

"That's private information," Edward tried to say but I was already waving a finger in his face.

"Fuck that, we're bound at this point after everything that's happened today!"

It was the girls turn to giggle at the battle before them.

"If you're planning on hurting the company I work for, Edward, so help me god"-

"It's been in the works before I even met you, Bella," Edward stood his ground. "I won't lose out on a big time investment just because my girlfriends scared her boss will fire her."

"He will after he finds out"-

"Banner won't know a damn thing," Edward cut me off. "Because you're not going to breathe a word."

"You think I'm gonna rat to Banner?" I spat, truly hurt. "What the fuck, Edward? That's a low blow. Besides, Banner will flip if you try to tear him down. I'll lose my job one way or another."

"I won't let that happen," he told me simply. "I'm buying the company, Bella, not tearing it down."

What? "Why? You have a company of your own."

"And I've got a nightclub to run," Edward confirmed with a nod. "It's smart business. Banner's fucking up everything for the firm. I've told you that before. I'm saving it from going under."

"You're insane," I threw my hands in the air. "What's Alice's part in all of this?"

"I bring any information I can back to him," Alice explained. "Now stop overreacting; your job is safe. Let's just sit down and relax."

Humph. I still wasn't happy. I didn't like how Edward thought he could just _take_ the fucking company. His cockiness was maddening at times.

"And it's nice to finally meet you officially," Alice beamed, running to give me a hug. "I'm glad you're in on all of this now. I was bouncing around on my toes through the office waiting for the day I could meet you properly."

"I know who you are, Alice," I giggled, hugging her back.

"Yeah, but this is real life now," she laughed along with me.

"Well, hi," I said.

"Hi!"

My eyes met Rose's from across the room. "And this is my best friend Rosalie," I ushered Alice closer to her.

"Emmett's girl!" Alice grinned. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Rose smiled, giving me the eyes. I knew what she was thinking; this chick was an energiser bunny. She and Alice would get on perfectly.

While they got to introductions, I sat down next to Edward, thinking over the last couple of hours. I was let in on their entire family history: where they started, how they came to America and where they were now. It still freaked me out how natural it was for Edward to stare a man down and pull the trigger. I don't think I'd ever understand that part of him fully but I'd take that over leaving him any day.

It terrified me how natural it felt being with him after all I found out. I couldn't see myself leaving- even now that I knew what monsters the Masons could be. But I got to know them before I discovered the truth- Emmett was hilarious, Esme was a sweetheart, Jasper was quiet and Carlisle was… Well, just Carlisle.

I still didn't know what Carlisle planned to do about Jacob. I'd pleaded with him to just leave it alone; let Jacob be and try solve a case that's gotten nowhere since my father's death. I didn't want anyone else to die for this family. Especially not a person I saw as my brother. I just hoped my words were enough to keep Carlisle at bay. Esme seemed to be working him down too to listen. She was such a loving person it was insane.

I didn't get time to talk alone with Rosalie for the day, but we'd get that time soon enough. I was sure her head was as fucked as mine was, but we'd work that out together. Our night of celebrations was put on hold and I hoped she'd settle for a night in with goodies and long deep conversations. I couldn't handle the thought of partying right now.

She sat with Alice and Emmett, talking and laughing with my acentric co-worker while Jasper watched from a distance. Esme decided to call for more food instead of spending the night cooking and Carlisle was nowhere to be seen. I hoped he had left for good but guessed he just stepped outside to attend a phone call or something.

"What toppings on the pizza, children?" Esme asked and everyone called out different types of meat toppings. Esme just rolled her eyes and settled for all of them instead of a fight ensuing.

"Hey, Edward!" Emmett called and Edward perked up at the sound. "Why don't we show the girls the vault upstairs while we wait for the food?"

Vault? "What does he mean by that?" I looked to Edward and he clenched his jaw in frustration.

"Thanks Emmett," he grumbled but Emmett just looked innocently at him.

"Vault?" I repeated, finding Rosie's eyes through it all. She looked just as confused as I felt.

Edward sighed. "We all have one; it's where we keep our toys."

I prayed he wasn't about to reveal some fucked up sadism room like Fifty Shades of Grey. I wasn't ready for that sort of information today. I'd already seen and heard enough. I let Edward take my hand and lead me to the stairs I'd never bothered to explore the first night I came here and realised I was fucking glad. They were so fucking steep!

"Why the fuck did you get these installed, Edward?" Rosalie grumbled from behind us and the boys chuckled.

"So no one goes exploring where they shouldn't," Edward said simply, practically dragging me up the stairs and I definitely thought we were heading to his red room of pain. Mr Grey here I come…

But there were three doors when we reached the second floor. The first, Edward opened up and inside was a neatly decorated office of some sort. It matched the design of his fathers in the mansion.

"You wanted to show us that?" Rosalie asked and I threw her a look. Shut up!

Edward smirked and shut the door once more, taking my hand and leading us to the second door. "In our world, there's nothing more important than what we use to defend ourselves. We show class by what we have tucked into our pants."

Mumbo jumbo was all I heard and instead I thought about a different weapon he had in his pants but Edward opened up the next door nonetheless.

And when Rose and I stepped inside… I didn't know what to say.

Guns. Hundreds! No, _thousands_ of them lined the walls that seemed to go on for miles. I realised the third door was connected to this room too, only it stretched further down the hall. There were explosives, guns, knives, even fucking chainsaws flung onto metal tables and strapped by chains to the walls. It was like something out of a horror movie. It didn't look real to me.

I stepped further into the room, staring wide eyed at the weapons and dared to reach out and take up a gun I easily recognised as the one my father used to carry.

"My dad had this," I murmured mostly to myself but Edward seemed to have heard.

"Most cops use them," he said softly. "They're the easiest to handle."

I dropped the gun again and turned to face him. "Why so many?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "I told you, arms are a big deal in this world," he said. "Plus, it's an addiction I have. Guns are the next best things to splurge on besides cars."

"I think I prefer the latter," I admitted dryly and he chuckled.

"How do you feel?"

I shook my head, wide eyed. I heard Rosalie giggle from somewhere further down the room and Emmett boasting about some semi-automatic weapon. I wished I was as carefree as she was in this moment.

"I didn't think someone could own so many guns," I said. "This is a lot, Edward." I hope he caught the weight of that sentence.

"I know," he hung his head. "I wanted to wait to show you but Emmett and his big ass mouth…"

"No, I'm glad you showed me," I said truthfully, forcing him to look at me. "I told you I wanted to know every part of you. This is one of those things."

Edward smiled with a nod. "Yeah. You're right."

"I'ts scary and it will take time but I'm here, Edward." I smiled back. "Are you gonna let me practice on one of these bad boys or what?" I joked, going for one of the big guns but Edward's hands shot out to stop me.

"No way," he said in a deathly tone. "You're not picking up any of these, Bella."

I pouted. "Why not? How am I supposed to protect myself then?"

"I'll do the protecting," he said curtly and I rolled my eyes.

"I was just playing around," I told him. "But promise me you'll at least show me how to shoot. My dad never got around to it when I was younger. I always wanted to know."

I had him there. "Sure, okay."

I kissed his cheek.

"Now let's get out of here before Emmett gets too excited," Edward groaned. "He's like a kid in a playground when it comes to explosives."

I chuckled, despite the nerves in my stomach at the sight of the knives on the wall but couldn't hold back my curiosity as Edward locked up the room once more.

"Why do you have knives and saws in there too?" I whispered and Rosalie perked up to know the answer too.

Edward tensed up and Emmett looked the other way.

"Come on, I'm famished," Emmett tried to push us back down the stairs but we held our own.

"Oh no," Rosalie snapped her fingers. "You've got our attention now. What is it?"

Edward stared at me with a pained expression. "Leave it, Bella. They can be weapons too."

"But that's not the reason," I guessed, eyeing up both brothers. "What are they used for if not to kill someone?"

No one spoke for a while.

"Once a hit is done, we usually have men as clean up to dispose of the bodies," Edward finally said in a lifeless tone. He'd finally given up fighting me. "If it's a quick job and there's not enough time to call the clean-up crew in, we have to take care of it ourselves."

I wasn't following one hundred percent. "And?"

Emmett groaned. "In order for the bodies not to be found, we've to remove the teeth of the dead and cut their bodies up into pieces so they're unrecognisable"-

"Emmett!" Edward yelled but it was too late. Rosalie and I understood.

"So the knives…" Rosalie breathed.

"The saws…" My stomach flipped. "Jesus, Edward. You actually _do_ that?"

Both boys just nodded.

"That's _sick_!" Rosalie cried and for the first time since revealing their true lifestyle, the boys looked ashamed of who they were.

I was just… speechless. "Doesn't that fuck with your heads?" I whispered, my belly twisting and churning. Imagining Edward sawing a dead man's body to pieces… _God_!

"We've gotten used to it," Edward bowed his head. Emmett refused to look at us anymore.

Wow. And I thought all that freaky shit in mafia movies was just for dramatics. Holy fuck…

"Let's go downstairs," I offered up, taking the first step away from everyone. I really needed a drink.

 **~tkob~**

Nothing more was said on the murder room once the food arrived. I wasn't exactly hungry after our previous discussion but I ate regardless, wanting to keep Edward off my back. Plus, Esme seemed to be one of those mothers that needed everyone to finish their plates, or else she'd be up sleepless nights.

The thought of Edward sawing off body parts in order to keep the body hidden and to keep cops off his back… was horrifying. I could barely imagine it in my mind now that the room was locked shut, but the concept of him killing someone was something I'd have to get used to sometime soon. What use would I be if all I did was sit around and cry about how scared I was?

Because I didn't want to run from this life anymore- not now that I knew every part of why they did what they did. And Edward admitted to liking what he did. He liked being a killer. I knew that wasn't the whole basis of what he did, but that's all I could deal with right now. It was the one thing that kept me on alert around this family.

I could see Rosalie was having a hard time stomaching her food from across the room too. She looked like she'd seen a ghost, regardless of the amount of make up on her face. I guess earlier she'd been convinced we'd still be celebrating tonight. I'd guarantee a conversation with her once we were alone again. Emmett seemed to be focused on each move she made. It made me feel bad for the men we loved. We didn't know what was going through their heads much like they didn't know with ours.

I realised in order for me not to go completely insane settling into Edward's life, we'd need full communication. No half assed lies saying I'm okay when I wasn't. We'd never last if that was how we were going to be.

"Well that was delicious," Esme exclaimed, setting down her plate. "Anyone care for some more?"

"No thank you," I groaned, patting my stomach. "I've eaten so much already."

Edward snorted from beside me and I hit his chest hard. "It's you making me fat!" I grumbled but he only laughed. "Fancy Italians…"

"You think this is bad," Edward started, "You should see Saturday and Sunday dinners. We're like animals with the amount of food on the table."

"And the deserts," Emmett licked his lips, sliding another slice of pizza towards him as he spoke.

"And so much wine," Alice joined in with a warm sigh.

"I'm going to need to find a gym soon..." I feigned fear in my voice and everyone laughed. With everyone in sudden high spirits, my happiness diminished when the sliding doors at Edward's balcony opened up and Carlisle stepped back into the room, pocketing his phone. My hopes of his disappearance was shattered in that moment.

"You missed all the food, darling!" Esme forced a smile, rising to her feet and running her manicured hands across her dress. Did they always dress so fancy?

"I had an important call with the police," Carlisle slid the door shut carefully, his eyes on Edward instead of his wife. "Seems there's a rat in the system."

"But I just dealt with them earlier this week," Edward's tone was smooth and collected.

"About the new head of the department," Carlisle told him curtly, his eyes turning to slits as they slithered in my direction. "You were told nothing about a snitch."

"Who do you think it could be?" I could see Edward was trying to bypass Carlisle's comments on Jacob.

Carlisle shrugged. "I told him I'd deal with it tomorrow. We'll find the fucker and finish him at the warehouse"-

"No talk about your work around the girls, Carlisle," Esme hissed, faking a smile for Rose and I. "You can talk in the office if it's that important."

"You know rats are important business, honey," Carlisle smiled. "These girls are part of our world now; they don't have to be left out of conversations."

"Regardless, I don't want that talk during meal times. And stop saying it like that," Esme sighed exasperated. "We're no different from anyone else, Carlisle! I won't be excluded from the real world. We're not inferior to everyone else."

"But we _are_ ," Carlisle enunciated.

"No we're not! Now stop this nonsense before I make you sleep on the couch again."

"You can't kick me out of my own bed"-

"I'll kick you out of the damn house if I have to!" Esme was fuming suddenly. "Now if you want to continue this behaviour to seem _inferior_ to a group of _girls_ Carlisle, be my guest. But not when I'm around."

It looked to me like there was a lot more going on in their marriage than I previously thought.

"My business is in jeopardy over a lousy snitch looking for some extra cash!" Carlisle said smoothly. "What's to say it isn't the pig Black on the rise trying to get a reaction"-

"Jacob has nothing to do with whatever is going on!" I couldn't help myself. The words were out before I could call them back and they hung in the air as everyone braced themselves for another outburst from Mr. Mason.

Carlisle smirked sickly as he buttoned his suit jacket. "Child, I don't need an input from you"-

"I'm not a child and I have a say in what happens to my friend," I cut him off bravely. I wouldn't let a grown man make me feel small. I'd stand my ground and Edward seemed to be proud of that.

"You're here for now, child and Edward will get bored of you soon and move on. There's not a ring on your finger so therefore, you've no say."

"Dad, I'd be careful what you say next!" Edward snapped and I had to hold him down with two hands to keep him on the couch. My eyes fell to his eagle still perched on the coffee table before us, praying no man reached for it.

"I won't let some girl chastise me on who to accuse of snitching"-

"Snitching on _what_?" Edward roared as he shook beneath my fingers. "You've told us nothing about the situation, you've only pointed fingers. She's not _some girl_ , dad, she's _mine_! I've put up with your comments on her for too long now."

"Too long?" Carlisle snorted and my eyes found Esme through the argument, who was staring daggers at her husband. I suspected she was waiting for the right moment to pounce on him. "It's been a week Edward. One week that has been turmoil for this entire family. I told you I wouldn't accept her with open arms."

Ouch.

"And why is that?" Edward continued like it wasn't a blow to the stomach that his father didn't approve of me. Not that it wasn't already obvious from his interrogation of me in the mansion. But I'd given myself hope when he said I could be trusted with their history.

"You know why. The heir to"-

"Bella won't hurt this family," Edward cut him off for the hundredth time. I didn't know what Carlisle meant to say but there was an undertone of fear in Edward's voice. He was obviously scared someone wouldn't react all too well to what he had to say. "She's just a girl."

"Young and naïve and blind to what this world can do to her. She's too young, son. You've brought an innocent child into a dangerous place just so you can get some pussy."

"Can we stop discussing my life as if I'm not sitting right here?" I screeched, cringing at the word pussy coming from Edward's father's lips. Gross. "One, can you stop referring to me as a child, Mr. Mason? It's creepy. I'm well aware of my age but I'm not as naïve as you think I am. I was raised by a cop. I know what dangers there are in this world. Not only yours."

Carlisle arched a brow. He knew everything about me already so my words were irrelevant but they meant something to me. I wouldn't be kept down by him. Mobster be damned.

"Two, I don't like you either Carlisle. I don't ever think I'll accept you with open arms so I couldn't give a flying fuck if you approve of me. Do I wish we could get on for Edward's sake and for the simple fact I want Edward's family to like me? Of course. What girl doesn't? But I know too much about your history to even consider being nice to you. I've been civil but the fact of the matter is, you're a monster Carlisle."

Edward took a breath and everyone else in the room tensed from my words. Esme flinched to grab her husband, as if he'd do something to me but Carlisle didn't even blink at my words. He was as unaffected as always. And I hated him even more.

"I'm sorry everyone, but this man killed my father without a simple hint of remorse," I said, my voice breaking on the title of my dad. "I won't let him belittle me just because of my past. His has a lot more blood tracks than mine does. I have Esme's blessing and that's all I need."

Carlisle's lips curled into a cruel smirk as he took a step towards me. "Brave words from you, Isabella," he said simply and my heart rate sped up, regardless of how confident I came across mere seconds ago. The man gave me the creeps, no matter how handsome he appeared to be.

"I'm not afraid of you, Carlisle," I lied, sinking closer to Edward on the couch and the man before me laughed.

"Yes you are. I can sense it. Everyone is afraid of me, Isabella. Not only me, but my sons. My nephew. The Mason's are terrifying to everyone in this city. In this country."

"Dad, stop trying to freak her out," Edward growled, getting to his feet to face his father. I was hidden perfectly behind Edward's lengthy body. "I'm fucking sick of this. Go terrorize someone else in the city. But not my girlfriend. Why isn't Rosalie getting this type of treatment?"

"Because she's not a daughter of a cop," I laughed without humour, trying to appear from behind Edward's legs but he fought hard to keep me hidden. "Because Rose's childhood friend isn't head of the organised crime department."

"Rosalie is also interested in men and men alone," Carlisle nodded, agreeing with my statements.

But fuck me running, this was a new reveal. "Oh!" I chuckled, feeling anger boil in my blood as I got to my feet.

"Shit," Edward breathed, obviously seeing the hysterical part of me coming out; something he'd only seen hours before in the kitchen but he couldn't stop me here.

"Now my sexuality is a problem for you, Mr. Mason?" I giggled. "I'm sorry that I was born that way, Mr Mason. Sorry that even in my _birth_ I wasn't a perfect match for your son. I'm such a disappointment, aren't I?"

"That's not something you should be asking me," Carlisle had a new glint in his eye and I feared for where this conversation was taking him. "You should ask your father that if you're so worried about being a disappoint"-

Edward's gun was back in my hands, only this time, I knew what I was doing.

"Bella, no!"

I could feel around the handle so that it didn't even shake between my palms. "You bastard!" I roared, traitorous tears flying from my eyes as I shoved Edward out of the way. "You murdered my father!"

Carlisle's smirk was back and all around me, everyone waited with bated breath. I expected Jasper to pull a gun on me too, since he was the most loyal to Mr Mason but he just stood there calmly, eyeing my stance. I felt Edward close behind me, his breath fanning my neck and I shivered.

"Show remorse, you prick!" I cried at Carlisle. "I want you to fucking feel pain for what you did to me!"

Before I could even blink, Carlisle's hand reached out to twist the gun out of my hand and my wrist turned in an awkward way that caused me to cry out in pain. All the while Carlisle lurched me forward so that my back was to his and the gun was pressed against the crook of my neck. The barrel was so tightly pressed in that area that my pulse fought to break through my skin. The tears I cried were frozen on my cheeks as I realised the position I was suddenly in.

And all hell broke loose.

"You fucking"-

"Edward no, he'll shoot!" Emmett.

"Bella! Someone help her!" Rose.

"Carlisle!"

But Carlisle Mason ignored everything as I stood helplessly, watching Edward being held down by Emmett and Jasper, while Rosalie cried in Alice's arms and Esme was nowhere to be found.

"Talk to me like that again and I promise you they will be the last words you speak," Carlisle breathed into my ear and I shook embarrassingly against him. "Shocking as this might sound, you are perfect for my son in all the ways I was scared you'd be. You're feisty. You don't take shit from anyone. You'd kill for him, am I right? They're all the qualities I've embedded in my son. I feared he'd meet his match one day."

Was this a compliment he was giving me? I couldn't be sure. Not with the gun pressed along my jugular.

"The disappointing part is that he found it in a homosexual child with a pig as a father and a best friend."

I didn't know what to say. What _could_ I say that wouldn't make him pull the trigger? My stomach was twisting and turning and my frozen tears were back in full force at his words. Any hope of an argument being resolved dissipated as soon as I thought of it.

Things would never be the same after this.

The wait for me to let everything sink in about Carlisle was finally over and I didn't know if all of this was worth the pain of having Carlisle around constantly just so I could be with his son. Was the love I had for Edward enough after those words? After I finally realised what a monster Carlisle Mason was?

I just wanted to leave and be by myself and Carlisle's grip on me was loosening just as a shot went off close beside where Edward was struggling to get up off the weight of his brother. I felt myself being jerked backwards from the power of the shot and the gun at my neck slid away just as my knees gave out.

I didn't know how, but Edward's arms were around me before I could fall to the floor. My head spun and before I could stop myself, bile was rising from my throat and I spewed out the contents of my stomach, praying I was also ridding the pain of Carlisle's words.

"Bella!" Edward's voice was one of pain in my ear as his hands felt every part of my body, whilst also trying to hold my hair back from my sick covered lips. "Are you okay? Baby, breathe!"

I spat out the last of the vomit, dragging a shaky hand over my mouth and could taste copper and salt on my tongue. I pulled my hand back quickly, seeing blood smeared across it and I cried out in shock rather than pain. Because it wasn't my blood I was tasting.

"Bella!" Edward forced me to look at him, careful not to place me in my own vomit. "Were you hit? Let me look at you!"

I shook my head quickly, wiping the blood on my clothes before Edward could investigate further. "It's not mine."

I looked over my shoulder and gasped when I saw Carlisle lying on the floor, gripping the hand that once held a gun to my neck as blood poured from the wound. My stomach flipped again but nothing came up this time. I was all out of energy to produce more vomit.

"Let me get you out of here," Edward sniffled as he lifted me up bridal style into his arms. As he moved me swiftly out of the room, I heard him bark orders at Emmett to take Rosalie home and for Jasper to 'sort this out'. All the while, I watched in awe as Esme set a gun down and smirked down at her husband's fatal position on the floor.

"Never handle a woman like that," she said just as the scene disappeared behind me as Edward lead me down the hall to his adjoined bathroom in his room.

He dropped me in his large tub and when the water cascaded down around me from the shower, I let my chest rack with sobs.

"Shh, baby, it's alright, it's okay. He won't hurt you."

But I wasn't crying over that. I didn't care that Carlisle threatened to kill me. It was his _words_ that already did the damage. I was already wounded from the shot he flew from his mouth. I sobbed my hardest until I felt Edward climb into the tub with me and wrap me up in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bella..." he whispered brokenly into my sopping wet hair and it only made me cry harder. I was hysterical.

So I let myself cry for the loss of my father, my fear of Edward's world, Carlisle's harsh and unforgiveable words and the confusion of staying or letting this life go. Could I do that? Did I love Edward enough to leave him?

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," Edward whispered and it was hard to hear over my own cries. "I should have never let him get that close to you and now look at you. Bella... baby, I'm so sorry."

"S-stop!" I begged, hanging onto him for dear life. "I-it-s n-n-not your f-fault."

"Bella, it i _s_ my fault!" Edward retorted, moving back to take my face into his hands. "I should never have let you see this part of me. You deserve so much better."

I knew I deserved better than the way Carlisle treated me. But Edward treated me like a queen. And he was the king. Nothing like his father.

"Y-you are n-not your f-father," I hiccoughed, "Edward, I love you... But your dad..."

I saw the panic in his eyes before he quickly recovered himself. "Bella, no, I am not my father... But one day I will be."

What? "What are y-you t-talking about E-Edward?"

He took a breath and reached behind me to shut the hot water off. We sat in the tub, wrapped in one another as we let the water drip off our bodies.

"My dad is king of this city, Bella," Edward said slowly, gauging my reaction on every syllable he pronounced. "As I'm the oldest son... When my dad retires I'll be next in line..."

I stopped breathing. "You'll... You'll b-be heir to a-all of this?" I gasped and Edward nodded once, his eyes nothing but sadness.

"Well this changes t-things..." I took a deep breath. "A lot."

"He tried to say this in the living room earlier but I just couldn't let you find out that way. You know a lot about us now but you're still in the dark on most things. Our history is nothing compared to what our future could hold. I'll be don to this family and I'll run this city."

"When?" I had to ask.

"Whenever dad seems fit to retire," Edward shrugged, caressing my cheeks. "He isn't going anywhere anytime soon, though."

"His wife just shot him," I was beginning to regain my bearings and breathing back. "I doubt she's the only one who has a hit on him."

"He can protect himself," Edward assured me much to my dismay. "That fucker will never die."

Sadly.

"Why did she shoot him? Y-your mom, I mean."

Edward smirked. "Ma has an aversion to men treating women badly. She saw him press that gun to your neck and she lost it... Much like I did."

"It was horrible seeing you so d-deranged to get to me," I remembered the image of him fighting his brother and cousin to save me from Carlisle. He looked terrified.

"Imagine seeing the woman you love being held with a gun pressed to her neck?" Edward's voice cracked and I pulled him impossibly closer. His head rested on my shoulder and his lips moved to skim across my neck, where Carlisle's gun had been moments before. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, Bella. Ever."

And here I was trying to decide whether to leave him behind or not.

"Is Rosalie okay?" I distracted him.

"Emmett took her home," Edward told me, moving back to look at me. "I'm sure Ma is calling our doctor to stitch up dad but Jasper will do damage control."

"I always wondered why everyone followed y-your orders more thoroughly than that of your father," I mused aloud. "Now that I know you are heir to all of this... Everything else makes sense."

It also put me in a difficult position. Stay or go?

"Do you have anything for me to c-change into?" I asked just as the bathroom door pounded open and Esme stood in the entrance.

"I am so sorry, Isabella!" she cried and I quickly got to my feet and stepped out of the tub. She was there to wrap a towel around me immediately and it made my stomach churn how kind she was being when all I was thinking about was running. "He'll never do that to you again, I promise. He's on his best behaviour."

"I don't care what Carlisle is," I muttered honestly, throwing her a sad smile and bypassing her to Edward's bedroom.

I waited for someone to follow and Edward showed up seconds later with fresh pants and a white t-shirt that looked way too big for me but I didn't care. I told him thanks and he and Esme left to give me some privacy. Edward was still sopping wet but he needed to go check on things in the living room. I also knew he was itching to see if there were much stains of blood on his carpet. The thought made me smile.

While I dressed quickly and quietly, I debated on leaving without telling anyone. My phone was still on his bedside dresser so I decided to just call Rosalie since she was alone now and out of the chaos.

She picked up on the first ring. "Bella? Bella are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Rose"-

"Those assholes, I tried to help but Alice wouldn't let go of me"-

"I'm glad you didn't get close, Rose, relax," I cut her off quickly. "I wanted you safe."

"How could Carlisle do that to you?"

I sighed and said nothing. Because I knew why but didn't want to voice it. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah, I told Emmett I needed some time to myself. Why?"

"I'm thinking of doing the same," I admitted in a low voice, scared someone was standing outside the bedroom door.

"Why does it sound like you're running from this?" Rosalie asked and I remained quiet. "Oh, Bella, don't let that dick ruin things for you and Edward! You deserve happiness! Fuck what he has to say!"

"It's his father, Rosalie," I whined, feeling my eyes brim with tears. "Forget what I said about only needing Esme's approval. If I want any kind of future with Edward, his father will have to be involved. And my own father will never get to meet the man I fell in love with."

"Did you guys exchange the 'L' word?" Rosalie whispered, as if anyone could hear her.

"Of course," I said with a sad smile.

"Oh, Bella!" Rose cried. "Then why are you doing this?"

"Rose, you don't understand. Being with Edward is a full time job. Jacob's told me a lot and so has Carlisle. You know the lives they live. It's hectic! And Esme carries the weight of her husband's decision and that will be me one day when Edward takes over."

"Wait!" Rosalie gasped. "Edward's next in line?"

"Isn't he the oldest?" I asked. "But yeah, he told me that he's to take over from Carlisle. And that gives me a status too, doesn't it Rosie?"

"Well of course it does, Bella!" She sang. "You'd be queen of this city for crying out loud! The Mason's run everything!"

I dropped my head into my hands. "I wish you'd told me your suspicions on them sooner," I admitted and Rose groaned.

"I wish I did too. But there's no changing that now. What are you gonna do? Are you bailing?"

"I don't want to leave," I told her honestly. "But if this is how his father reacts to me, how much more danger will I be in? Not to mention you? If Edward goes down- god forbid- Emmett will be next. And you'll be the main target."

"Jesus... This is a lot to take in. I'm so glad I'm alone right now to process this. Where are you, Bella? Do you want me to come over? Or do you want to be alone?"

"I'm still at Edward's place," I said, getting to my feet from the bed. "I think I'm gonna head home now, though. Figure out what it is I want. Come over when I'm home okay?"

"Okay... I love you, Bella."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone.

A knock sounded on the door then and Edward's head peered inside.

"Everyone's gone home," he announced, stepping in once he saw me fully dressed. "I sent them away once dad got stitched up."

"How is he?" I feigned worry and Edward saw right through me.

"He'll live," he shrugged.

"Can I go home?" I blurted out, hating the hurt I saw in his eyes.

"Oh. I thought you were going to stay the night."

Fuck, I'm sorry Edward. "I'm sorry, I just really need to be alone for a while... process everything that's happened today."

"Yeah," Edward nodded, finally covering up his true feelings with a wall that separated us once more. "Of course you do. Let me just go get my keys."

"I'll take a cab if that's alright?"

Once again, a sliver of despair flew through Edward's eyes before he plastered a smile on his face. "Anything you want, Bella."

He lead me to the front door and after handing me a fifty to pay the cab and after an argument on my behalf that I could afford my own ride home, Edward kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you sure you'll be alright going home alone?" he whispered against my cheek and a shiver ran through me.

"Yeah," I lied, wanting more than anything to stay the night with him but I also knew that would fuck me up even more and make me want to run for the hills once morning came. "I'll call you, okay?"

"Let me know when you're safe," he pleaded softly and I scurried down the hall to the elevator, scared the tears would fall before his front door shut tightly.

I cried all the way home in the cab, my hair almost dry as I threw it up in a messy bun and the cab driver said nothing as I soaked my face with tears. He just assumed I'd be dumped.

When we pulled up outside my dorm, I through him the fifty and slammed the door shut loudly and walked briskly towards the main entrance of my building. Through blurred eyes, I sent a text to Rose telling her I was home right before I heard my name being called.

"Bella?"

I stopped short, barely noticing the figure I zoomed past in my hastiness to cry alone in my room.

"Are you alright?"

I swirled to face the voice of Angela and almost broke down entirely at the sight of her inquisitive eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Angela reached for me and I flinched, feeling like one touch from her would be a betrayal to Edward and I just couldn't handle that kind of guilt. Seeing Jacob was enough betrayal on my behalf. God, what if Carlisle hurt him too?!

"What are you doing here?" I asked instead and her hands dropped in defeat.

"I... I don't know, Bella," Angela admitted in a low voice. "I was driving and I just... ended up here. I didn't realise I wanted to see you until I ended up outside your dorm."

I really couldn't deal with this right now.

"Angela, I'm sorry but I'm really not in the right state of mind to"-

"Just hear me out, okay?" she pleaded with the eyes that brought her back to me so many times before.

Ugh... Why was I a good person?

"Come on," I sighed, leading the way to the lobby to sign her in.

I avoided Ben's eyes as I signed her in and I knew he recognised her from nights prior to the week I spent with Edward. Jesus, had it only been a week? It felt like a lifetime ago I was breaking up with Angela for good.

Ben probably assumed Edward was a rebound. But he wasn't. He was so much more than that...

"What happened to the guy?" Ben said, crushing any hope I had of avoiding a fight with Angela. I watched her eyes grow wide before they settled for her normal angry shape. I bit my tongue, almost wishing Edward was here to hit Ben for me. But that just reminded me of the damage he'd already done and with one look from me, Ben realised that and swallowed nervously.

"C'mon," I muttered to Angela, not bothering to wait any longer as I headed for the elevator.

Once the doors were shut with Ange beside me, she didn't waste any time.

"You've been seeing a guy again?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't, Angela."

"What? I'm just asking?"

"You act as if men have never been an option for me. You know who I am. Accept that I like both and move on."

I felt like this conversation was meant for Carlisle and not my ex girlfriend.

"Relax, Bella. I don't care who you love."

I wished Carlisle was the same.

We got inside my room quickly and quietly and Angela got settled on my bed before I could shut my door. But I wasn't in the mood for her games. I'd let her say her piece and be done with her. Besides, Rosalie would be coming over in a while and I didn't want her thinking I was fucking Edward over or going back to Ange. Because I wasn't. There were no feelings strong enough for her to go back.

I knew where my heart lied.

So why was I trying to run away?

"What do you want to tell me?" I asked Angela bluntly, wanting her gone sooner rather than later. I was being a bitch but I wasn't in the right mind to play her games anymore. I was done with that.

"Bella..." Angela sighed. "I miss you."

Oh no...

"I miss you, Bella. I miss the smell of your perfume, your laugh, your smile. I miss the fighting too. I miss everything about you. I'm sorry for how I acted in the bar last week when I saw you... Is that who you've been seeing? That guy from Eclipse?"

I shut my eyes. I couldn't do this right now.

"I need you, Bella. The only love I have in my heart is for you. I'm sorry for everything and"-

"Angela, I appreciate your apology, but I really don't want to do this right now," I cut her off hastily. "I'm sorry too. I am. I shouldn't have ended things as cruel as I did but what's done is done and I think it's best you move on."

"Have you already moved on, Bella?" she whispered sadly. "With that guy?"

"Jesus, why do you care so much about him, Ange?" I yelled, pulling at my wet hair.

Angela noticed the movement and tried to go another route. "Where were you tonight? Your hair is still wet, Bella."

"It's none of your business, Angela. You're not my girlfriend anymore."

"Why are you being so cold?"

"Because it's the only way I can get through to you, Angela? I don't love you like I did before. I can't see the girl I fell in love with anymore. She's gone and I don't want to waste my time trying to find her again."

Tears fell from Angela's eyes and I felt for her. I really did. A relationship as strong and long as ours made it impossible not to hurt at the sight of her pain but we'd been through this countless times before. I knew the drill.

"If that's the only reason you came here, then I think it's best you just leave."

Angela swiped away her tears and sniffled, getting to her feet to make her way over to me. I opened up my door for her, waiting for her to leave for good but that wasn't the Angela I knew.

"Bella!" I heard Rosalie's voice call from down the hall and damned everything to hell because I hoped Angela would be gone before she got here. I didn't need the screaming match from her.

And Angela couldn't resist but lean in for a kiss and all I saw in my mind was Edward so I turned my head at the last second so Angela's lips could only reach my cheek. And my eyes found Rosalie as she stood in the doorway, mouth agape and eyes wide with surprise.

"Goodbye, Bella." And Angela slipped past me and left my life for good.

Then Rosalie snapped. "I really hope that wasn't a rebound fuck you just had, Bella, or so help me god!"

* * *

 **End notes:**

No, Bella will never cheat on Edward. I will never portray her in a negative light just because she is attracted to both sexes.

 _ **Chapter song:**_ **Kerri Hilson - energy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author notes:**

I'm a day late, I know, I'm sorry! Happy Saturday!

 **Chapter sixteen**

 _ **Edward's POV**_

* * *

I didn't know why, but I felt like that was going to be the last time I ever saw Isabella Swan. Watching her leave my apartment in the elevator felt a lot more like a farewell than a petty goodbye. My previous habits of not caring were gone out the window the second the elevator doors closed on my Bella. The hard exterior I'd built up when she asked to leave crumbled the moment the front door shut. I was royally fucked over the girl.

But Bella knew everything now and it wasn't by my doing that she got the information. So it was time for damage control. I fired a text off to Jasper to make sure dad was doing okay and checked my living room for any specks of blood that clean up couldn't get rid of. But it was all clear, thank god.

Regardless of how I shrugged the whole incident off to Bella, I was more than shocked to see my mother shoot her husband. She'd always been the peacekeeper in this family but I knew how protective she was of women in this world. It didn't matter that she shot the biggest crime lord in Boston- or America- because she had as much power as dad did. Not to mention all they did was mate like rabbits when no one was around.

"Ugh," I shivered and dialled Emmett's number quickly.

"Need me so soon, brother?" was his answering words when Emmett picked up.

"How soon can you get back over here?" I ignored him.

"Why? What's up?"

"I just need your help with something. Did you get Rosalie home alright?"

"She flew out the door the minute we got home," Emmett snickered through the phone. "Bella called Rosie or something and she wanted to get to Bella's dorm as soon as possible so I dropped her off"-

"Bella said she wanted to be alone," I mumbled aloud. Bella called Rosalie? When?

"She told Rosie different," Emmett murmured but I stayed quiet. "They need each other in this, bro. It's nothing against you."

I still kept my mouth shut.

"I can head to yours now if you want?"

"Yeah, text when you're outside," I hung up quickly, feeling all too fucked up that Bella lied about wanting time alone. I realised the girls had to stick together and hash things out in their minds that they wouldn't admit to the family so soon. It just hurt that despite telling her everything today, Bella was still thinking of running and lying.

"Stop being such a girl, Mason," I grumbled to myself, pouring some scotch at my bar. I smirked at the memory of Bella downing my Grey Goose and promised myself to stock up on _more_ vodka once I had the time.

When Emmett text his arrival outside, I quickly changed into dry clothes and tucked my gun into my waistband before heading out the door, keys in hand.

 _ **Me:**_ **we're heading Weber's. Stay in the car.**

 _ **Emmett:**_ **UGH! If I had known that I would have stayed with the chicks!**

That caught my attention.

 _ **Me:**_ **You were with Bella?**

 _ **Emmett:**_ **Dropped Rosie off at her dorm. Weren't you listening before?**

I didn't bother replying as I got into my Aston and flew out of the car park to meet my brother on the main road. My head was fried over this day alone. And Bella's secret chick society was the least of my worries.

My phone buzzed once more and I picked up on the third ring. "Mason."

"Why are we on route to Weber's?" Emmett's loud ass said through the speaker and I cringed.

"You couldn't ask me this when I announced it five minutes ago?" I groaned, giving him the daggers through my mirror. I think he flipped me off.

"You're the one who decided to go in separate cars!" Em snapped. "Why are we doing this bro?"

"I need answers and protection for that fuck nut."

"Which fuck nut? Weber?"

"Obviously not," I smirked, thinking of all the ways I could threaten him.

"You wanna protect the cop? Black?!"

"It's Bella's friend," I said through gritted teeth. "She can't lose anymore of her family at my hands."

"You didn't kill the dad."

"I might as well have."

"So what's Weber gonna do to protect Black?"

"Weber obviously held back on the info he fed me this week and I'm beginning to think he's connected to the rat dad keeps droning on about."

"Oooh. If it's Weber you're gonna feel that backlash, Eddie. You vouched for him."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Look I'll talk to you when we reach the fuckers house. Just stay on my tail."

"Gotcha."

"Fucking family," I muttered once the line went dead and flung my phone on the passenger seat. "Why can't they all be like me? Tryna ruin every goddamn thing..."

I wondered if Bella was alright now; if she and Rosalie were crying on each other's shoulders or having a pillow fight in their underwear. Fuck if I knew how chicks dealt with things? All I knew was that Bella was terrified of anything happening to her best friend Jacob Black and it was up to me to protect her and everyone she loved. Even if it cost a little bit of information on my family to get that for her.

Bella was in a tough spot; choosing the man she loved over her childhood best friend. Choosing the fate of her new family over the life of her officer friend. Not to mention my willing to give up my life in order to protect a pig for the love of my life.

If Black stayed free and protected from my father, it gave him free reign to keep up his nonsense on trying to bring down the mafia. Was this the type of shit Romeo and Juliet had to deal with?

Sighing, I turned into Weber's estate, clear on what I was gonna do and switched off my lights to avoid any attention. It was well into the night now, since the tales of my family took all day to tell. I shut off the engine down the road from where Weber's house resided and waited until Emmett shut off his lights too. I cocked the glove compartment open and reached for my silencer, knowing I'd need it and quickly got out of the car.

Emmett was searching through the back of his car for his own ammunition.

"The machete?" I asked. "Seriously?"

Emmett looked at me with wide innocent eyes. "What? You never know what could happen!" It was hard to believe he was one of the more feared men in our family. The guy was an oaf.

Emmett settled for a petty glock and a cap of bullets before we made our way to the back of Weber's house. I didn't want his girlfriend or wife answering the damn door to two mobsters. I didn't want to hurt a woman and never wanted to before. Tanya was a completely different story though, considering she was the most infuriating person on the planet. She still pissed me off knowing she was one of the causes to Bella and my arguments.

Emmett picked the lock quickly and we got inside without any mishaps. The kitchen was pitch black and being the amateurs we sometimes were, used our phones as torches to guide us through the house. I located the upstairs easily and followed the sounds of Weber's loud snoring until I was shadow over his bed. I located his wrists above the sheets and bound them together in a flash. I didn't waste time dragging him by the scruff of his neck, all the while muffling his groans of sleeping protest.

Once out of the dark bedroom, Emmett shut the door behind us, ignoring the quizzical sounds coming from the woman in the bed. Emmett would find a way to keep her detained whilst I dealt with Weber. We didn't want neighbors coming to check on us.

In the safety of the living room, I flung Weber down onto the couch, smirking as I switched on the lights at the sight of him fully alert now. I cocked my gun and pointed it at his forehead, loving how he gulped at the action. He knew what he was up against now.

"You fucking with me, Weber?" I asked, looking for any signs in his eyes indicating whether he knew what I was talking about or not.

"W-what?" Weber stuttered, his whole body shaking.

"There's a rat in the system and I have an inkling it's you," I explained and he didn't waste time.

"What? Mason, no, _no_ \- no way?!"

"Shut up!" I roared. "Why didn't you inform me of a rat on the phone when I called? When I _specifically_ asked for new information?"

"I-I, I didn't know!"

"But you knew about the new head of department, right?"

Weber paled. "Mason I can assure you"-

"Why is it this new head knows so much already, huh? Why is it that my _father_ had to be the one to tell me there was a snitch? It's not good business having rats."

"I know. I know, Sir, but I promise you"-

Do you know what we do to rats these days?" I cocked the gun further into his skull and tried my best to ignore the screams from upstairs. Obviously the woman was fully awake now and scared shitless. But Emmett wouldn't hurt her. I knew that. But Weber sure didn't.

"Please," Weber licked his lips. "Don't hurt her."

"Your little whore isn't who I'm concerned about right now," I sighed, getting tired of this. "And it certainly isn't who _you_ should be concerned about. So talk."

"I don't know what to tell you..."

"This is what you're gonna do," I cut him off. "Monday, you are going to go to your new boss and demand the case be turned on my family name. Say there is no value in it. He'll get nowhere with it. I want you to do anything you can to get that fucker out of my city or so help me god, I will put a bullet through your skull and your girls so fast I won't even blink. You got that?"

Weber nodded. "Mason... Sir, and if... if I can't follow through?"

I smirked, taking a step back from where Weber shook in his seat. "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that, shall we?"

Weber gulped but nodded nonetheless.

"And Weber?" I said loudly over his harsh breaths of relief. "Find the fucking rat."

He nodded with finality and hopefully determination. Or else his ugly mutt of a girlfriend will pay the price.

"Now," I slit his binds and heard him wince against the pain before he stood slowly. "Go calm that dame of yours. Her screams are giving me a headache."

"Yes, Sir."

I called for Emmett to move the fuck on and left without another look towards Weber's little house.

"God, I hope that was fun for you because I'm fucking deaf after that girl screaming!" Emmett groaned from a distance behind me and I smirked. He always seemed to get the shit end of the stick when it came to jobs.

"I don't think that's a sentence Rosalie would like to hear coming from your mouth, Em," I joked, suddenly in a chipper mood from my successful scare on Weber. That fucker better find that rat soon.

"Shut up!" Emmett guffawed. "I see you left Weber alive. He ain't the rat?"

"No," I said curtly. "He was too shaken up to look anything other than bewildered. He hadn't a clue what I was talking about."

"Huh," Emmett hummed as we reached our cars. "So now that we've ran out of sources, what are you going to do next?"

I unlocked my car and threw my gun into the passenger seat before turning to face my brother. "I'll wait in the meantime and see what Weber can find."

Emmett shrugged. "Fair enough... But that wasn't the answer I was hoping for."

I laughed. "We have to be careful, brother. We don't want to jump down the wrong people's neck. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah but listen," Emmett got a sudden bout of energy. "You hear we might be heading the opera in the next couple of weeks?"

"Opera?" I repeated. That only meant one thing; new competition.

"Yeah, dad's been on the lookout for that new family moving up from Chicago and apparently they're trying to make a move for each major mob city in the country."

"That means the girls will have to come," I amended and Emmett nodded. I was hoping to keep Bella out of the public eye for as long as possible; until she was ready. "Let me know when it's decided."

"Will do, boss."

I hated when he called me that, but I also loved it. Because that meant people already saw me as the don of the Mason family.

I drove soundlessly through the Boston streets, heading nowhere in particular but knew I didn't want to go home just yet. Bella wanted her alone time- seemingly with someone else- so it would do me no good turning up at her dorm. If she wanted time, that's what she'd get.

But that didn't mean she couldn't come to me instead.

With a new plan forming in my mind, I fired off a text to my brothers and dialed a number I didn't know I'd ever need through my radio system; Rosalie Hale.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie," I confirmed, smirking at the hushed whispers of Bella in the background.

"Edward?" Rosalie turned away from the speaker. "This isn't over Bella... Sorry, Hello?"

Huh? "Rosalie?" I said again, trying to concentrate on the road in front of me rather than Rosalie's scolding to Bella.

"Edward hi... Uh, is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Rosalie, and yourself?" _Don't ask about her_. "How's Bella?" _Pussy_.

"I'm fine and Bella's... She's okay. What has you calling me?"

I heard another shuffle on Rosalie's end of the call. "Is that Edward?"

"You don't get to talk right now!"

What the fuck was going on?

"Edward?" Rosalie finally returned the conversation to me. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine... Is everything okay over there?"

"We're just peachy." I wasn't convinced. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask if you and Bella would like to come to my club tonight with my brother's and I."

Silence. "Like... right now?"

"Of course," I headed for home, thinking up a suit I could wear.

"Edward, it's one in the morning."

"And?"

"What's the point if we're gonna be shut down in an hour?"

"My club has a late bar till three thirty," I told her. "And it's _my_ club. We can stay for as long as we'd like."

"Well I'm definitely up for it then!" Rosalie laughed and I was glad at least one person was agreeing with my plan. "I'll force Bella to come too, don't worry!"

"Rosie!" I heard Bella moan through the speaker and it felt so good to hear her voice again.

"I'll pick you up in a half hour girls," I smirked and hung up the phone before either of them could complain about the rush.

I entered my building swiftly, feeling my phone buzz in my pocket as I was alerted to the guys' replies.

 _ **Emmett:**_ **You have Rosie in the best mood over this bro. I'll see you there.**

 _ **Jasper:**_ **Shockingly, Alice is pissed I woke her. But she's in. I'll see you in thirty mins.**

Great. Family night out in my club. I have to say this was a first. And I'd be lying if all of this wasn't just to see Bella again and get her in high spirits. I hated the thought of her cooped up in her dorm scared shitless at the thought of me. I needed to show her I could be a regular guy with her too- _and_ with my family. We weren't always blood and guts. Though I _did_ love that part about us.

I changed into a grey suit and downed a glass of scotch before heading out the door again. I fired a quick text to Rosalie to let her know I was on my way and she scolded me through text, complaining- of course- about the time limit to (and I quote) make her face look like a different face. Girls and their make-up would forever baffle me.

I pulled up outside Bella's dorm in record time and waited a few seconds before I saw them both make their way out to my Saleen, both looking a million dollars given the limited time they had to get ready. But fuck me did they make use of it. Not that I was spending my time checking out Rosalie, but I had to give credit where it was due; she looked hot. But Bella looked... out of this world.

Dressed in a hot pink body con dress with heels that made her legs look miles long, I wanted to fuck her right then and there. I got out of my car smoothly, my eyes never trailing from her body as I opened up the doors for them to get in. Rosalie accepted the back with grace and without hesitation, firing me a quick wink before she settled into her seat.

"Looking good, Rosalie," I nodded to her and she waved me off.

"Don't I always?"

I rolled my eyes and stepped up for Bella to take her seat in the passenger side.

"Bella," I said huskily, unable to keep the want for her out of my voice. She gulped nervously and played with the ends of her hair, which was pinned straight.

"Hi," she breathed before making a move to sit down but I quickly went to stop her, my hand going for her hip. I just had to touch her.

"You look..." I was at a loss for words for once in my life but Bella was there to catch me of course.

"I know," she said but her voice was so tender I couldn't criticize her for being cocky. Because she handled herself with such confidence that it would be a shame to see her respond differently to my lame excuse of a compliment.

I smirked and let her pass with a quick squeeze to her hip and then got into my own seat, ready to speed through the dull streets of Boston.

"What's with the sudden motivation to participate in human activities, Mason?" Rosalie said from the back, nothing but sarcasm in her voice.

"I thought… after today's revelations we could all do with a night out and some drink."

"I'm not legal, Edward," Bella said in a low voice.

"Haven't you heard of fake I.D?" Rosalie scoffed. "Besides, this club lets you in scotch free all the time."

"Rose!" Bella hissed to her best friend, swirling around to scowl at her but I just laughed.

"Bella, it's _my_ club," I reassured her, almost going to give her leg a squeeze but I refrained. "They'll listen to me."

"Like everyone else in the world does," Bella mumbled and settled back into my leather seats.

Huh. I guess she was still distancing herself from me but was also adding a little condescension into the mix. Lovely.

We pulled up outside of Eclipse in a matter of minutes and noticed everyone else had already arrived.

Alice was clinging to Jasper's side, dressed to impress and Emmett was off to the side, obviously anxious to see Rosalie again. He was always a softie with chicks but this was taking it to a whole other level. I helped the girls out of the car and watched Rosalie skip to my brother's side but when Bella tried to meet up with them, I stopped her again.

"Bella," I said, not sure where I was going with this but Bella stopped and waited for me to say more. "Are you alright?"

"Never better," she smiled a fake smile and pushed past me, waving to Alice and the boys. But I wasn't having that. I latched onto her arm and pulled her back, ignoring the look of shock and sheer annoyance on her face.

"Talk to me," I pleaded, though all I sounded was angry.

She stared at me, wide eyed, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find the words to describe how she felt. "You scare me, Edward. I'm scared of your damn father and quite frankly, I don't know if I want in on this life of yours."

"Is that so?" I asked, ignoring the pain in my chest. "And you're _scared_ of me?"

Bella dropped her gaze. "I… I don't know what I feel when it comes to you, Edward."

"You could have figured that out before you told me you loved me," I dropped her arm hastily, causing her to stumble against my car.

"How dare you," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly. "I _do_ love you, Edward. That won't change. But you've given me a sole two hours to be alone and process every"-

"You weren't alone though, were you?" I hissed back at her and her face turned white under the make-up. "You called Rosalie the second you were out of my sight!"

Then her face went back to normal; which was perfection.

"I needed to be with someone outside of your world, Edward," she tried to say as softly as she could. "It's not that I didn't want to be near you."

"Then why rush past me to get to my family instead of staying with me?"

"Because you've barely given me the chance to say hi to them before you jumped down my neck!" Bella said much louder, gaining the attention of said family. "Ugh… Can we just… enjoy tonight together instead of arguing? I've done enough of that today. Just get me drunk."

"I can't," I dropped my head, intent on messing with her for a bit. "You're underage."

A smile. I got a smile from her at least. "Come on you goof," Bella hit me playfully as she pushed me towards our group.

"About time," Alice groaned. "What was with all the sexual tension back there?"

"Shut up, Alice," Bella giggled. "I'm still mad at you for not telling me about the firm."

"Oh shush, you know now!"

We made it past the guards and I nodded to the men and they nodded back, letting us by without hesitation. Bella looked smug at that.

"Don't get confident, Bella, they're not batting an eye because I'm here," I whispered into her ear and she threw me a sly smirk.

"Shut up, Edward, I'm not being cocky about anything."

"Yeah, yeah," I grinned, pulling her with me towards the V.I.P section. "What do you want to drink?"

"I can get myself something"-

"I know you can," I cut her off, pushing her down gently on the leather couches. "What do you want?"

Bella licked her lips. "Vodka Martini," she breathed into my ear and the sensation went straight to my dick.

"Starting strong, aren't we?"

"It's been a long day," Bella shrugged, settling into her seat as everyone joined us in the booth. "Don't you remember? It's the reason I ran earlier."

"Being the boss has its perks, doesn't it, Eddie?" Rosalie grinned, plopping herself down beside Bella before I had a chance to process Bella's words.

"Sometimes," I downplayed the fact. "And don't call me Eddie."

"Gotcha, Eddie."

And Bella laughed. Of course.

"I'll be back soon," I rolled my eyes but these girls surprisingly put me in high spirits. My earlier fears of trying to get Bella back on my side of the fence was easier than I thought and putting her in a good mood seemed to be even easier.

"Watch the girls," I said lowly to Jasper and he nodded curtly. It was my club but I could never be too careful. I didn't want any sleaze balls coming up to Bella while I was gone.

I made my way behind the bar and grabbed one of the younger staff members and assigned him to my section for the remainder of the night. After ordering mine and Bella's drinks- one for every half hour- I made my way back to the booth, careful not to touch any of the dancing bodies. The club was packed tonight, full of drunk, sweaty bodies on god knows what drugs and drinks. I didn't care, so long as I made the money. But I didn't just let anyone into my club.

Bella had the prettiest smile on her face upon my return as she quickly shoved Rose to the side who looked all too pissed at her. I couldn't tell if it was over dismissing her so easily or to do with their conversation before I interrupted.

"Everything okay over here?" I asked, settling myself into Bella's side just as the waiter set down our drinks. I had trained my staff well.

"Yep, everything's great!" Bella said all too cheerfully, taking her martini quickly between her lips.

It was gone in two sips.

"Wanna slow down there, Bella?" Rosalie warned, an unwelcoming arch in her brow.

"Shut up, Rose."

Yikes. What the fuck did I miss?

Then Rosalie got to her feet and moved to sit on the opposite end of our section with Alice and Jasper. Emmett was left with Bella and I, looking as confused as I felt. When I caught his eye, he held up his arms. "Don't ask bro, because I have no idea!"

So I turned to Bella. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing, she's creating unnecessary drama as per," Bella smiled. "We're fine. Do you wanna dance?"

"Not right now, Bella but"-

"Emmett, you wanna dance with me?" Bella cut me off loudly over the music. Emmett just stared between her and me. I just shrugged, confused beyond words.

"Sure, Bella…"

Bella got up, dropping her purse and phone onto our table and kissed my cheek swiftly, careful to slip a quick nip at my ear while she was at it. "I'll be back soon," she murmured and I nodded with a smirk, knowing full well she was just trying to distract me from whatever was going on between Bella and Rosalie. If I couldn't get it out of her, I'd get it out of her best friend.

Bella took my brother's hand as he led her to the dance floor but not before he nodded to me in secret acknowledgement to take care of her for me. I knew better than to think he'd touch her. Then I lay my eyes on Rosalie.

"Nuh uh," she said, waving her finger in the air. "She has to tell you. This family is fucked up enough as it is with secrets without Bella in it. She needs to be honest with you, no matter how little it is."

"So it's nothing major?" I guessed, glad things weren't bad between Bella and her.

"No, I overreacted- like I do about everything," Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I respect honesty and so does Bella, but she lets her nerves take over." Rosalie was speaking complete gibberish but she helped me to understand the dispute between them wouldn't affect their relationship, but mine and Bella's. Great.

I sat back and chugged my scotch, eyeing the dancers on the dance floor and spotted Emmett making a complete fool of himself while Bella tried to keep up with his ridiculous dance moves from the sixties. I think everyone else around them felt the same way I did: embarrassment for my little brother.

As I set my glass back down on the table, it vibrated around my fingertips and my eyes flitted to it, unsure if it was just the pulsing music of the club or Bella's phone.

Her iPhone was lit up with a new message and instead of being the trustworthy boyfriend -ugh- and wait until she returned from dancing to let her know, I couldn't help but read it when I saw her ex-girlfriends name. Angela.

 **A** _ **ngela:**_ **Thank you for tonight. I'm sorry about the kiss when Rosalie came by. I know now that you're happy without me.**

What the fuck? " _Kiss_?" I breathed, staring at the message. What the fuck?! "Bella!"

I stood so fast the table jostled and my drink went spilling over the edge.

"Edward, wow, what's up?" Jasper was beside me in a second, hand on my shoulder. I shook him off quickly, too angry to be touched by him right now. I was fucking fuming.

"Get Bella," I hissed, scanning the dance floor for signs of her but of fucking course, she disappeared before my eyes. I expected to map out Emmett's tall demeanour but even he was lost in the crowd.

"Why, what's going on?"

"Damn it, Jasper, just fucking find her!" I grabbed the phone, her damn purse and pushed past my cousin and bounded through the throngs of dancing bodies, not caring who I hurt in the process. And finally, I saw Bella dancing seductively around everyone while Emmett's eyes were elsewhere, dancing with some dude and his boyfriend. How typical of my happy-go-lucky brother.

"Bella!" I roared, shoving a guy the fuck out of my way before her eyes landed on mine and the smile she was about to break out into fell from her lips as she halted all movements. Once I reached her, my hands were around her waist and dragging her out the back door in an instant.

"Hey!" she squealed, thrashing against me but it didn't do shit. The security guards who saw me carrying a flailing girl out the back door turned the other way because they knew not to fucking mess with me; their boss. "Put me down, Edward!"

Outside in the crisp night air, I slammed the back door shut and plopped Bella back down onto the ground.

"What the hell, asshole?!" Bella slapped my chest hard, almost shoving me back an inch but I was still as steel, too angry to fucking function. "What the fuck was all that for? I'm allowed to dance, Edward!"

"Oh right," I feigned a laugh, tearing my free hand through my hair. "And I guess it's okay to go fuck your ex behind my back too, isn't it?"

Watching Bella's face drop was all the confirmation I needed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't fucking act dumb with me, Bella! I got the proof right here!" I threw her phone up in the air and impressively, Bella caught it and lit the phone up to see the message.

"Angela," I stated, like she didn't already know. "Were you really that done with me that you went back to her?"

"I didn't go back to her," Bella whispered but I knew it was a lie. Anyone could see it was a goddamn lie.

"The proof is in the text, Bella!" I yelled. "Are you telling me she didn't kiss you?"

"Yes, yes, she kissed me, Edward but not on the lips!"

Now I was picturing hot girl on girl action down there. FUCK!

"She kissed my cheek when she was leaving and it was only because Rosalie turned up, I _know_ it!" Bella pleaded and it was her turn to throw her hands into her hair. "She showed up at my dorm when I left your place! I swear to you I didn't ask her over! She was crying and pretty much invited herself upstairs but I kicked her out the minute she started talking about getting back together!"

"How do you expect me to believe this shit?" I said, my voice unreadable. I didn't know what the fuck I was feeling right now. Anger, betrayal, annoyance? That I couldn't even satisfy a woman enough for her to stick with the dick? Was I an even _bigger_ dick for thinking that right now? This was fucked up.

I'd never been violent with a girl before, but this was an all-new restraint I was building as Bella tried to explain what happened with her ex-girlfriend. I wanted to fucking strangle this Angela girl.

"Edward please," Bella whispered, nothing but fear etched on her face.

"Do you still want her, Bella?" I had to fucking ask like the fucking wimp I was. "Or still love her, even? Because I'm not a fucking rebound." That felt like shit coming out of my mouth. I was the one who had rebounds. Not the other way around.

"Edward, don't be stupid," Bella sighed, moving towards me to place her hands on either side of my face. "I don't love her like I did, Edward. I told her to leave the second she hinted at the idea of us getting back together. I don't want her. I told her that. I'm done. The only reason I let her into my room was because she was crying so hard. I'm sorry. I should have told you she came over but I wasn't expecting to see you so soon after I left your place. There was so much to comprehend and then she shows up and thinks everything can go back to the way it was? I hate her for this. I hate her for almost ruining this, Edward."

I removed her hands from my face stiffly, feeling like a bigger pussy for letting her talk me down like this. I was fucking Edward Mason and now I was being reassured about my relationship in the back alley of a club. How times have changed.

"Rosalie beat my ass because she thought I called her too," Bella tried again. "She made me swear to tell you Angela came over but I didn't think the kiss was that important. It was only the cheek and it was just a goodbye"-

"Bella, I can't stand the sight of another person _looking_ at you, let alone kissing you!" I cut her off brutally and she took a hesitant step back. "And to make it worse it's from your ex? _Girlfriend_? How the fuck do I compete with that?"

"Edward"-

"I'm a possessive fucker, Bella and right now I want to shove my gun down that bitches' throat and"-

"Edward!" Bella gasped, the familiar angry fire was back in her eyes. "Don't you dare!"

"Damn it!" My arms tensed and before I wreaked havoc on the people in the club, I punched the wall nearest me to let off some steam and ignored Bella's scolding from behind me.

"Always have to be the hard man, don't you?! Damn it, Edward, let's go!"

"Just go back inside, Bella, I'm fucking sick of this shit"-

"Get your fucking shit together, Edward!" Bella roared, shoving me hard against the wall. "We're leaving!"

With that, Bella picked up her phone and purse I didn't know she'd dropped and stormed off in the direction of my Saleen.

"Hurry the fuck up, Edward or I swear to god I'll drive this damn car!"

I smirked, knowing she couldn't go anywhere without my keys and realized my pants felt unnaturally lighter. "Fucking sneaky…"

"Come on!"

"You don't get to pull a runner today and then just expect me to follow!" I roared. "You don't know how shit I felt when you walked out of that door earlier on and now I find you were off with an ex? You don't get to choose when to want me, Bella!" I stormed off after Bella and reached her side in time to snatch the fucking keys out of her hand and got into my side of the car, barely waiting for her to fit herself inside before I was speeding through the empty streets. My phone was blowing up in my pocket but I didn't wanna fucking answer right now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said and Bella growled in exasperation beside me.

"I already told you why!" she said but I just waited. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon and with everything else going on it was the least of my problems! I wanted to have a good time with you the minute we walked into the club."

"So you were set on telling me before we went inside," I clarified as I headed in the direction of Bella's campus.

"Yes! But then we started talking and I just didn't want to have another argument with you. I knew you'd blow it out of proportion anyway and think I was cheating again so I thought I'd wait until tomorrow."

I nodded. I was good at blowing things out of proportion due to my jealousy. "And you're never gonna see that bitch again?"

"Edward, she's not a…" Deep breath. "No, I'm never going to see Angela again. We're done."

"That's all I need to know then," I decided suddenly. Damn Rosalie for not telling me sooner and all of this could have been avoided.

"Can we go back to the club now?" Bella asked and I snorted.

"I'm way too angry to go back there."

"But we hashed things out, what's to be angry about?"

"Someone else touched what's mine!" I growled. "That's not a thought that calms me down."

"Ugh!" Bella cried. "Stop being such a guy!"

I sped up, dying to get her fucking home. And my knuckles were really starting to sting now but I ignored the pain.

"Uhhh, where are you going?" Bella piped up again.

"I'm taking you home, where do you think I'm going?"

"Why am I going home?! Can't I go to your place?"

"Oh, you want to see me now?" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "You don't want some time alone to spend with your ex?"

I regretted the words the second I saw Bella's face drop.

I turned my head towards my window, swerving on the road to head back to my place instead. "Damn it, I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did."

I said nothing.

"Just… take me back to your place. Despite what I said earlier, I don't think distance is what we need right now. All it seems to do is cause more arguments."

"That we can agree on," I nodded. "I'm sorry I dragged you out of the club without warning you. You know how I get."

Bella laughed. "Yeah, I _do_ know." Then she lay her head against the back of the chair and reached out her hand to grip the back of my neck. It caused goosebumps to rise on my skin. "Just promise me you won't ever think of me as someone who'd cheat on you. _Ever_."

I leaned my head towards Bella's just to place a quick kiss against her cheek. Somewhere Angela would never fucking touch again. "I promise." I was still pissed realising the fact that my girlfriend was a runner. I may have let it slide this time but if the subject was ever broached again, I was being completely honest. Bella just didn't understand the extent we went to when it comes to runners and rats.

* * *

 **End notes:**

I know most of you are pissed that Bella keeps running and even angrier that I haven't made Edward confront her about it, but it's coming. This is just getting started.

Reviews are love so give me love!

 _ **Chapter** **song:**_ **The Weeknd – as you are**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author notes:**

Hope you're all having a wonderful Friday as always.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

 _ **Chapter seventeen**_

 _ **Bella's POV**_

* * *

It was weird seeing Edward get so jealous over a girl. I'd never had to deal with that before but then again, no guy was as possessive as Edward was. I don't think any guy could ever beat him at that trait. It was even worse fighting with Rosalie over the whole thing. I didn't realize how much she'd been shipping Edward and I together until she beat my ass once Angela left my dorm.

"I really hope that wasn't a rebound fuck you just had, Bella, or so help me god!" She'd screamed and I'm sure Angela heard too because she sprinted faster down the hall. I knew Angela only kissed my cheek to make it _look_ like something had happened; Rosalie hated our relationship and Angela as a person so it was the perfect way to set her off.

I just didn't know Rosalie wanted Edward and I to work so bad until she screamed and yelled for me to choose him over my ex.

"He's a really good guy, Bella and you're just throwing him off for an ex?" Rosalie had spat and frankly, we disrupted a few of my neighbours.

"He's a fucking mobster, Rose?" I had laughed. "How is that remotely better than someone who's studying marine biology in college with a normal life with a father who actually likes me and doesn't try to kill me?"

"So Angela _was_ a rebound? Bella!"

"No she wasn't! She came by to talk, Rose! I told her to leave the second I knew what she was up to!"

"Not before a quick fuck, I'm assuming," Rosalie taunted me and I remember being so fucking shocked at her words.

"I'm not the type of person who sleeps around, Rose, you know that? How dare you say that to me?"

"I'm sorry, Bella, but what do you expect me to say? I think you and Edward are great together and it would be nice to actually go on double dates where your partner isn't a total bitch."

"How are you making this about yourself right now? And Edward's a jerk to everyone but me," I reminded her.

"And that's why he's so perfect for you!" Rose had squealed. "You've got a man who loves you, Bella and I think it's romantic how it's kinda forbidden."

"How so? Is it because his father killed _my_ father? Or the whole mafia thing that's got the whole Romeo and Juliet vibe going on."

"You can't keep using that card against Edward, Bella!" Rosalie snapped and there was an undertone in her eyes.

"What card?"

"Carlisle killing your father? I get that you're upset, I really do but Carlisle made that decision to protect his own family- I didn't see your father making that same choice."

And then the tears came pouring.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Bella," Rosalie pulled me towards her and I'd sobbed into her boobs. Which I envied by the way. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh but if you want any sort of future with Edward, you need to forget the past. Or at least accept it. I don't want you distancing yourself from him becasue I _swear_ I can feel it that you and Edward are going to be perfect together! I just didn't want you to ruin it by going back to Ange."

"I wasn't going back," I'd sniffled, pulling away from her. "I'm never going back, Rose. I deserve more than that."

"Do you love him?" She'd asked me and I answered without a doubt.

"With all my heart."

"Then _please_ don't run away from this. Try. Just _try_. And if it doesn't work out, fuck the mobsters. I'll ditch with you."

"Don't be stupid," I'd said.

"I'd choose you over any guy, Bella," Rose had said. "Just don't tell Emmett that."

"I won't."

"And promise you'll tell Edward about Angela. He'll freak if he heard it through someone else."

"I will when I see him…" I just didn't expect to see him an hour later. The man was a determined fucker.

And had I just been honest with him, maybe I wouldn't have been enduring an awkward car ride back to his place. "Shouldn't you let the guys know we've left?" I suggested, trying my best to restart the conversation as we pulled into his underground car park.

"They won't care once they get a few drinks into them," Edward murmured while he drove straight for his section of the lot.

I rolled my eyes and decided to text Rose despite Edward's protest to let them know we were okay but not returning to the club. Much to my fucking disappointment. But I didn't want to go back to my dorm either. Despite needing time away from Edward's world, it did nothing to solve the problems between us. Running wouldn't help anything. I knew that now. I hated myself for thinking otherwise.

With the car in park, we stepped out into the empty underground and walked side by side towards the elevators. "Are you okay?" I asked Edward, hating the damn silence. I thought we'd worked things out in the car but he still seemed on edge. I didn't want this aura around us once we reached his apartment.

"Yes," he said quickly. "Are you?"

"Just tired," I admitted, ducking my head. Then Edward slipped his hand into mine and gripped it tightly as the elevator doors opened. "Thank you," I breathed with a smile.

"For what?"

I squeezed his hand and said nothing as we rode up the few floors.

"I really am sorry I didn't tell you about Angela right away. And I'm sorry I said I needed time alone when I was really with Rose. I really _did_ want alone time to figure things out and I knew Rosalie probably felt the same way so when she called I just had to invite her over. She's my best friend and we're in this together."

"I get that, Bella, it just pissed me off; I thought you were running away from all this; from me."

I ignored the jab of guilt in my chest and just let him speak.

"I didn't want what happened with Carlisle to fuck us up even more. I mean, Christ, he's my father Bella? How worse could this get? And I'm a man; shit like being dropped for a girl gets to me."

I couldn't help but smile at that. He was such a self-centred ass most of the time. "Edward, this thing with your father scares me half to death," I said over the dinging of the elevator. "He almost killed me today."

"He wasn't going to," Edward said quickly, his eyes wide as he pulled me out of the lift.

"I didn't know that, though. If it hadn't been for Esme, I would have thought I was dead meat since your brothers had you on lock down."

"Those pricks wouldn't let me move an inch," Edward hissed, his hand tightening around mine instinctively.

"I'm usually good at handling myself in rough situations with asshats… but your dad is the highest crime lord in this city- and I refuse to believe- the world." Edward turned to give me a disapproving look as the door unlocked. It was as if he was saying I needed to start believing the last part because it was true. "But your dad took it to a whole other level and I'm freaked the fuck out that this kinda shit is normal to you guys."

"Bella, I grew up around guns and blood and murder and drugs," Edward said and it was really the first time he spoke so freely about his lifestyle without looking ashamed or scared. "None of this comes as a shock to me but I do remember the first time I held a gun or killed a man. I had nightmare for weeks. It's not an easy life to step into for you, Bella, especially when you've had a family who've brought you up around the law."

I nodded, taking in everything as we moved towards the kitchen and Edward fixed us drinks. My phone buzzed with a reply from Rosalie but I ignored it for now. This was more important.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up thinking I'm going to digest this all so quickly," I added my own two cents.

"Bella," Edward said as he passed my drink toward me on the kitchen island. I took a seat and waited for him to continue. "I don't think you realize how amazing you've been today. You've taken everything in so well and maybe you thought about running but just didn't voice it. But everyone's said it Bella; you've been handling this way too well for someone who's grown up with police as a family."

Huh. "Really?"

"Seriously Bella, I'm beginning to think you're not human," Edward laughed. "You're taking everything so well."

I took a sip of my drink instead of answering and realized the fucker made this vodka extremely strong. "I'm so sad I'm not drunk right now," I pouted, unashamedly throwing Edward the puppy dog eyes.

"How about this?" Edward swallowed his scotch in one chug and made his way around the island so that he could settle himself between my legs. "We get drunk here on our own and talk bullshit well into the night."

A smile crept its way onto my face while Edward lowered his head to trail his lips along my neck.

"How does that sound?"

"I love that idea," I breathed, tightening my thighs around his waist. "But _just_ … talking?"

"Hmm," Edward murmured into my ear and I shivered. "If you'd like anything else Miss Swan I'd be happy to oblige…"

My lips sought out his in an instant and I slipped my tongue into his mouth as I hummed at the taste of the liquor surrounding us. "I could think of a few more ideas," I panted into his mouth as he lifted me from the stool.

"I'm sure you can, baby…" and he moved to head for his bedroom.

"Wait!" I cried. "The vodka!"

And Edward broke out into a delicious laugh that had me joining in moments later as we both carried as much alcohol as possible before running straight for his bedroom.

I woke to the sun splitting through the cracks in the broad window across from the bed. I groaned, feeling the sound vibrate through my brain as a dull pain set out to ruin my entire fucking morning.

"Ahhh," I moaned, rolling over to drown my face in a soft pillow but hit a hard body instead. "No," I cried and the body beneath me chuckled.

"Not what you were looking for?" Edward said in a fucking delectable morning voice.

I whimpered out a no but he just laughed some more. "Water," I begged as he set a kiss onto my hair. It only seemed to make the headache worse.

"Okay, baby."

I felt him climb out of the bed and through the cracks between my fingers as I covered my face with my hands, I spotted his naked ass waddle out of the room. "What happened last night?" I groaned whilst he hammered away in the kitchen.

"What we intended to do!" Edward called back to me. I tried to remember what it was we set out to do last night once we came home but all that sprung to mind was getting extremely drunk. Maybe that was all we wanted. It sounded like something I'd want anyway…

Edward returned with a smile on his face, a pint of water in one hand and two aspirin in the other. He was literally my life saver. I rolled over to his side of the bed, refusing to eye up his naked body as I took the glass from him.

"Thank you," I sighed, sitting upright. "My mouth is as dry as Gandhi's sandals."

Edward laughed even louder this time and it confused the living daylights out of me how he was in such high spirits.

"Why are you not dying alongside me?" I demanded, downing the ice cold water. Jesus, it tasted amazing!

"I have a much higher tolerance for alcohol," Edward merely said, settling back under the covers with me. "Here, take these for your head."

"Thanks," I swallowed the meds quickly and quietly, letting Edward rub smooth circles along my side. It was so easy to pretend we were a normal couple like I'd convinced myself we could be at the beginning of our relationship. It made it worse that that was just not the case. "I feel like we had a good night together but I can't be sure."

Edward snorted and pulled me closer, making me feel ten times better. He was being extra careful with me and a hundred times more like a boyfriend in love. "We were pretty drunk but I wasn't so far gone that I didn't remember what happened."

"So it was a good night?" I muddled through my thoughts to try pick out a decent memory but I came up short.

"Hilarious," Edward commented. "You're a funny drunk but you get terribly horny at the same time. It was hard to keep up with your moods- which is very dangerous, by the way."

I spit back out my water to stare at him. "What the fuck did I do to you?" I remember the sex of course- I don't think any amount of alcohol could blinden the strength of Edward in bed. I just wanted to see what details he'd give me.

And Edward hounded out a throaty laugh that almost sent him flying off the bed. "Oh, Bella, you didn't do anything you didn't want to, that's for sure."

Damn it. I always thought I kept my classy wits about me when I was intoxicated but I guess with Edward that was too hard to upkeep.

"We talked a lot," Edward said, forcing me back into his side to cuddle me close and I accepted, only because it was helping this terrible hangover. "We didn't get to sleep until after five am. You had a lot on your mind."

Shit. "What exactly did I say?"

"Nothing too deep, I promise," Edward murmured into my hair. "But we should definitely get drunk together more often. I don't condone under-age drinking but…"

"Oh, shut up!" I smiled, too tired to try slapping him again. "Thanks for not letting me get too wild."

"Oh, but you need to start remembering your drunk antics more often because that drunk sex? Amazing."

"Oh, I remember the sex," I said bluntly, staring him right in the face.

"But"-

"You think I could forget that? Please, I'm amazing." And I settled back into his side, gauging his reaction with a smirk on my face.

"You can't remember a single word you said to me but you remember my sex? It's me who's amazing, Bella."

"Pish posh," I taunted him but secretly that sex changed my life. "I think I need a shower," I breathed and Edward chortled another laugh.

"I'll join you in a few."

I rolled out of the bed and the moment I tried walking, I winced in pain as my poor cooter took a beating last night. I realized I needed more than a shower to cure me.

"You alright, Bella?"

"Yep," I faked a smile and waddled to the bathroom quickly, ignoring his knowing laugh behind me. Cocky bastard…

"I'll make breakfast while you take a bath!" Edward suggested and Jesus Christ did I love that man right now.

"You're amazing!" I yelled back as I started the water.

"I know."

After my satisfying bath, I brushed my teeth with the spare toothbrush in the sink space and dressed in one of Edward's rare t-shirts. I'd never seen him in anything but suits in the time I'd been with him and it was weird. No man should be so businesslike all the time. Once dressed, I followed the scent of burning breakfast. I smiled my way to the kitchen, licking my lips at the sight of a half-dressed Edward, his boxers dangling a little on his hips so I could see a set of dimples on his lower back. He always looked so good no matter what he wore. Personally, I preferred him all the way naked.

"Is that smoke I smell?" I giggled, alerting him to my presence as I settled down at the breakfast bar.

"I'm not used to cooking," Edward groaned, throwing some burnt bacon, eggs -shockingly- and sausages on a plate for me. My stomach almost flipped at the sight but because I was ridiculously hungover and famished, I'd take what I could.

"Sorry."

"I'd eat a foot I'm that hungry, Edward," I said, taking a cautious bite of the bacon despite my words. "It's fine."

"I'll just order in," he sighed, picking up his phone and was talking before I had a chance to protest.

"We could just go out for something to eat," I suggested in a whisper.

"You've no clothes here yet," Edward whispered back just as he relayed his address to the take-away. And I silently fawned at the idea of his 'yet' being hopeful of me moving in one day.

I tried to picture it now; Edward and I living together in this large apartment with his excessive bathrooms that no one would use and I'd drink wine in the living room while he dealt with illegal business in his office upstairs. And we'd finish the night arguing about blood getting on the carpet and I'd try to shoot him in the face and I'd make him sleep on the couch and maybe we'd start an abusive relationship like most mafia movies I've seen. And in my thirties we'll be married with two baby girls and he'll be assassinated the minute he's sworn into leadership and I'll be left to raise the children alone and _oh my god_ I suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Bella, you're doing that weird panic breathing you did when you found out about me," Edward said cautiously, setting down his phone on the island.

"Oh my god," I gasped, eyes staring wide and panicked at Edward as he did this half sprint, half slide to get to me.

"What? What's going on?"

"You're gonna die!" I squeaked and it scared me even more how his face didn't even change at the notion.

"And?"

"I'll be left with the kids!" I screamed, getting to my feet to pace in front of him. "Edward, the kids are going to grow up hating me because I left them without a father! Oh my god poor Lydia…"

"Who the fuck is Lydia?" Edward demanded. "And what are you talking about, Bella?!"

"Who even needs that many bathrooms, Edward?! It's just unnecessary spending!"

"What?" Edward shrieked in an unmanly way. "Babe, you need to calm down."

"What if some guy shoots up our wedding and you don't get out in time and end up dead on our wedding day? Our _wedding day_ , Edward?!"

"Wedding?!- Okay Bella, breathe? Breathe. It's going to be alright, I'm not gonna get shot on our wedding day." Edward's arms encircled me close and I tried my damn hardest to keep my breathing smooth as I pressed up against his strong, muscular chest. He was always so strong. Jesus, I hope he never died. "I didn't even know we _were_ getting married until now."

And I laughed hysterically because I knew _I_ was being hysterical and probably scaring him off. But he made me calmer with his half-assed joke and I was worrying less about him dying a horrible death.

"What brought this on?" Edward leaned back to look down at me.

"Just…" I squeezed his waist closer. "Promise you won't die on me. I couldn't take that."

Edward's eyes softened. "I ain't going nowhere, Bella. I'll be around to piss you off for a long time."

I smiled. "Once married there's no take backs."

Edward snorted. "You couldn't leave me even if you tried. You know everything now- neither could leave with my dad around. You know too much."

"I hate your father."

"I hate him too."

"No you don't."

"I _do_ hate him, but he's my boss; I follow him no matter how I feel."

I nodded, pulling away from him to sit back down.

"Now, what made you turn crazy girlfriend on me?" Edward smirked, sitting across from me and I sighed.

"You said I didn't have any clothes here yet and I started thinking about the future and then I got scared about what kind of life we'd have together when there's so much danger around you."

"I'm not in danger, Bella, you need to remember that. I'm at the top of the food chain and no one would dare throw me off my thrown."

"History shows there are tons of rebellions when it comes to who's in charge," I pointed out, remembering a history class I took on my first week at Boston University. "People get brave."

"This is my family we're talking about," Edward sounded all too confident. "We're untouchable."

I shrugged. "I got through to you."

"You're different."

"How so?"

"For one, you're not a crime lord," Edward started. "And you're not below me. You've never killed a person in your life and have followed every rule there is in this world besides the whole underage drinking."

Ha fucking ha. Would he ever drop that?

"You're pure and a hell of a good person and despite my high class and wealth, you're above me. So I'd never have to worry about superiority in this relationship because we both know where we stand. You're not going to betray me are you and run to your little cop friend?"

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Of course not!"

"So it was easy to _let_ you get to me," Edward said as a matter of fact. "I only worry about those below me because that's where their anger and jealousy lies."

"Huh," was all I said. "And about my 'cop friend'… What will your father do to him?"

Edward gritted his teeth and I swore his hands clenched around the edge of the table. "Carlisle won't touch him. So long as I keep him in place, my father won't lay a finger on another cop."

"But what if he does?" I said, unable to keep the fear out of my voice. "What if after the whole snitch thing Carlisle will just say fuck it and wreak havoc on the police department."

Edward scoffed. "I'm surprised you even remember there was a rat with everything else you learned about yesterday… But I vowed to protect your… friend and that's what I'll do. So long as he's not out of line with you or any of my family, he's under my protection."

"Jacob would never hurt me," I said. It was a stupid notion to ever believe. Jake was family, he'd never harm me.

Just then, the door went off and Edward went to pay for our food while I set up glasses of orange juice. I was fucking famished as I cleared up Edward's awful cooking without seeming like a bitch and the smell of the new food had me licking my lips.

"Shit, you're starving aren't you?" Edward looked guilty as he unpacked the breakfast. There was so much.

"I'm okay," I lied and dug in immediately, ignoring Edward's laugh. "Ungh!" This food was amazing. "If all take away food was this good I'd eat take out every day."

"With me it's an ongoing occurrence," Edward muttered around his food. "Pancakes?" He offered.

"Yes, please. And seriously? If you're so bad why not rent a cook? You seem to have the money for others to do your work for you."

"I had a chef working in my old apartment but I caught him stealing a couple of months into the job."

I gasped. "Seriously? What did you do?"

Edward said nothing.

"You killed him, didn't you," I said in a monotonous tone. What else did I expect?

" _No_..." Defensive Edward. "I cut his hands off so he could never steal another thing in his goddamn life."

"Edward!"

He pointed his fork at me to hush but I could see a hint of guilt in his expression. "I snapped his neck quickly after?"

"Then what was the point of cutting his arms off?!" I flailed my pancakes around on my own fork.

"To make him suffer obviously?" Edward said slowly, like I was mentally handicapped.

I shook my head but said nothing and settled on the fact that I'd never get used to him talking about murder like it was no big deal. To me it would be in the forefront of my mind. Always. "I don't think I'd ever be able to look a man in the eye and pull the trigger," I admitted lowly, eating the last of my pancake. "Even if I was brought up that way."

"You'd be surprised what you'd do for family, Bella," he replied with conviction and got up to clear his now empty plate. "You want seconds?"

"No thank you." I wasn't feeling the hunger anymore.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Do you _want_ to take me home?" I countered, unsure if he was angry at my reasoning or not. I didn't mean to criticize his way of life; I just knew I'd never kill a human.

"No, I want you to stay here."

"Then I'll stay," I said, ridding my own plate into the sink.

"Good."

"Are you angry with me?" I had to ask.

"No." His answer was too quick.

"Liar."

"I just think you're wrong," he said simply. "If you were raised how I was, thought continuously that family was the most important thing to protect, you wouldn't flinch at the thought of killing someone."

"I couldn't kill an innocent, Edward"-

"But that's just it," he cut me off swiftly, a look of sympathy etched on his face. "For family, if someone was to hurt your family you'd stop at nothing to protect or avenge them right?"

I averted my gaze, feeling my heart rate pick up and tears prick at my eyes. Because Edward was right; I'd avenge my family no matter what. I almost did avenge yesterday. I was so close to it.

"Shit." Edward brought me back to the present and I looked up just in time to see him close the gap between us. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I smiled sadly, hating my traitorous tears. "I finally understand you now."

Edward nodded and I looked away from his eyes quickly, damning the sadness and regret I saw in them.

"I know your father was just doing what he thought was right," I admitted in a soft voice. Rosalie's words last night were in the forefront of my mind. "My dad chose his fate by coming here to capture your dad. When he really should have been at home with my mom and I."

Edward said nothing. All the apology was in his eyes.

"What do you say we veg out by the TV for the day?" I suggested and Edward put on a smile for my sake. "We can just spend the day being total nerds watching movies and cuddling like an old couple that have been through everything together."

Edward cringed. "Sounds a little too mushy for me."

"Oh, poor mobster Edward is scared of getting a little mushy with his girlfriend," I teased, throwing him a pout before skipping off towards his bedroom again.

"Don't sass me, Miss Swan," Edward snipped but I could tell he was playing along.

"Sorry, Mister Mobster!" I sang back, smiling all the way into his bed. I swarmed myself in his blankets and waited for him to arrive at the door.

"What happened to your plan for vegging out?" Edward said, leaning against the door frame, looking every bit of a man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, mobs and all.

"I never specified which TV I wanted," I giggled, patting the space beside me in the bed.

"This is a side of you I've never seen before," Edward noted, climbing in next to me.

"We all have our secret sides, don't we?" I winked, snuggling closer to him. My mood swings were giving me whip lash; what with almost breaking down to tears at the thought of my father to being all lovey dovey with Edward the next. I didn't know how long I could last being strong for myself.

"That we do, Bella," Edward sighed and picked up the remote on his bedside table to switch on the TV. "Alright. So what do you want to watch?"

"We need snacks first?" I said, shocked he thought anything other than scoffing our faces meant vegging out?

"Couldn't you have told me that when I was out of bed?" Edward half yelled.

"I thought you'd get your maid to bring it to us- Oh no wait… You killed him."

"Ha, ha," Edward rolled his eyes. "He wasn't my maid, he was my chef."

"Yeah, yeah, I just wanted to make that joke," I laughed and my laughter was interrupted by a shrill ring from my cell phone. I reached across Edward to grab the thing and saw Rosalie's name light up the screen.

"Hello?"

"Eeeeeeeeek!" was the response I got from my best friend and I had to move my phone away from my ear before I lost hearing.

"Rose please! It's too early for this shit!" Edward laughed from beside me and I hit him swiftly to shut it. "What's got you so happy?"

"We're attending the opera!" She sang – not like the opera, thank god. "Next week! Are you excited?"

"Opera?" I repeated, finding Edward's eyes and they lit up significantly from beside me. He was on his phone texting in a second.

"Emmett got a call this morning and Esme said we're all attending the opera next week as a family! It's very fancy Bella so she said she'll be taking both of us out to dress appropriately with Alice. We'll be going for dinner before the show and"-

"Wait, wait, wait, Rose," I shushed her, refusing to let myself get too excited. I eyed Edward texting a mile a minute beside me and realized this wasn't just a spur of the moment idea. This was planned. And Edward was shit excited for whatever was occurring at it. "Esme called Emmett?"

"Well, Carlisle did but Esme took over to tell me the details."

"Right," I said slowly, trying to get a peek at whatever Edward was typing.

"Bella I'm so excited!" She squealed and I almost jumped. "What color are you going to wear? Blue? I suggest blue."

"I'll get back to you on that, Rose," I feigned a laugh. "I'll come over later and we'll talk designs alright?" That should keep her happy.

"Perfect! I'll call you in a while!"

"Bye, Rosie."

"Bye!"

Dropping my phone, I faced Edward. "Opera?"

He smiled, never once looking away from his phone. "A pastime of ours. We love the opera house."

"Quite a cliché, don't you think?"

"Not everything is from the movies, Bella. It's a great way to socialize with fellow families."

"So we're going for another reason entirely," I suspected, glad I was getting somewhere with my undying curiosity.

Edward shrugged. "We scout out fresh competition depending on which families attend." This was so weird. Like a popularity contest between mobsters. "It's also an excuse to wine and dine and spend dollars on the women of our world. It's quite a fashion show inside the opera house."

"I'm not a doll on show for you to play with," I hissed, ignoring the pleasure I took from him wanting to splurge on me. "I don't want to be a part of your high end popularity contest."

"It's not like that, Bella," Edward sighed. "And like it or not, if you want to be with me or want any part of the future you envisioned earlier? You're gonna have to participate in my lifestyle. It's the first time people will see you on my arm and that's a big deal."

"How is that a big deal?"

"The men in my world are defined by who they have on their arm," Edward began. "Status is everything and women will do anything to climb to the top; the best fur, the biggest diamonds, the most expensive fashion. The women carve out the men they love and every man's downfall is the women they love. It's not to be taken lightly. It's a very dangerous position to be in if another man feels threatened by your woman."

"That doesn't make sense? So it's dangerous for me to be there?"

"Exactly," Edward nodded, his voice strained with stress. "I'm heir to the largest crime family in the city, men are already threatened by me. They see you on my arm and it's a whole other ball game."

"This is ridiculous," I shook my head, suddenly scared for myself. "I'm just a girl."

" _My_ girl," Edward corrected, caressing my cheek softly. "That's a big fucking deal, baby."

Shit. Well, damn. "Mister big shot, eh?" I breathed and Edward snorted a laugh.

"I guess so…"

"I'm suddenly not that into you," I lied. "You're not all that high and mighty to me."

"Oh really?" Edward smirked and his hands disappeared under the covers.

"What are you?"- I gasped so loud as Edward begun the most torturous tickle fight known to man. What a way to distract my fear. "Stop, stop, _please_!" I screeched but Edward was relentless with his tickles as he climbed on top of me, his smile omnipresent.

"Tell me I'm the best and I'll stop!" Edward laughed.

"Oh please, how childish!" I said through giggles and tears.

"Tell me I'm the greatest mobster who ever lived!"

"Cocky much?"

"Tell me you love me."

Without hesitation.

"I love you!" I screamed and laughed, my smile so wide it was hurting my cheeks and Edward ceased all tickles immediately, his grin shifting to a soft smile.

"I love you too," he said coolly, dropping a sweet kiss on my lips that had my toes curling deliciously.

Ladies? If you ever happen to fall in love with the most feared mobster in the city of Boston? Keep him close. Because he is an absolute sweetheart when no one else is around.

"Huh," I grinned. "You got yourself back in the good books."

"I'll go get the snacks then," Edward went to move out of bed but I stopped him.

"I think I'll do the honors, dear," I said, jumping to my feet.

"Dear? Are we already married, darling?"

"You just can't wait to see me walk down the aisle," I winked as I left the room.

"I'll be the one in white!" Edward yelled out to me in a girly voice and I giggled my way to the kitchen.

"That's _my_ line!" I grabbed a few bowls and went hunting through the pantries. I realized Edward was terrible at all food but one: candy. He had enough to feed an entire country.

After ten minutes of scouting, I heard the familiar sound of the front door clicking shut and before I could turn around, there was a hand clasped around my mouth and everything went black.

* * *

 **End notes:**

Mwahaha, hate me?

 _ **Chapter song:**_ **Chris Brown ft Rihanna – put it up**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author notes:**_

Last night, I lost my beautiful, beautiful granny. I'm sorry I missed a scheduled update but if it's okay with all of you, I need this week to mourn the loss of my nanny. I loved her dearly and this sudden death has my heart so so sore. I'm sorry if this annoys most of you, but I need to take this time to be with family. I'm just glad I got the time over Easter to spend with her in Lourds. I will miss her so much.

I won't leave you with any cliff hangers this week, due to my absence, lol, I promise. Love you all.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter eighteen**_

 _ **Edward's POV**_

* * *

I smirked as I watched Bella leave the bedroom, looking breathtakingly gorgeous in my t-shirt, shaking her ass all the way to the candy I had fully loaded in the kitchen. I knew she was going to have a field day in there when she saw the amount of junk I had at her disposal, so with her easily distracted, I dialed Emmett's number and waited for his answering voice.

"I was wondering when you'd call," Emmett said in a seductive, womanly voice, obviously intent on catching me out.

"Is that how you pick up the phone to all the men in your contact list, brother? If so, I'm a little worried."

"Who the fuck are you talking to?!" I heard Rosalie scream in the background and I snickered when Emmett cursed under his breath.

"I'm just messing around with Edward, babe, I promise!"

Ha! He was so pussy whipped. "Karma," I said simply.

"Fuck you," Emmett mumbled. "What did you call for anyway?"

"Don't get grouchy!" I laughed, both at my brother's childish behavior and Bella banging away in the kitchen. "You know I just want clarification on the opera house."

"Dad's intent on heading there as soon as we can because that family hit an hour ago at the International airport," Emmett informed me. "They mean business, bro."

"What's their deal anyway?" I sat up straighter in bed, glad Bella wasn't here for the moment. If she was, she'd be asking a million and one questions with her eyes. "Aren't they running successful businesses back in Chicago?"

"They're the Acerbi family and they're branching out," Emmett didn't sound too happy. "I guess having shares in Columbia and Russia isn't enough. Dad guesses they're trying to hit every major mob infested city and take ownership."

"Like hell they can," I hissed. "Do they actually think that's possible? In our city?" _My_ city? They must be senile.

"They've been successful so far," Emmett sighed. "They're as ruthless as we are."

"I highly doubt that," I scoffed. "Has Jasper done all the checks?"

"Over and over again," Emmett confirmed. "Dad wants to get a feel of them at the opera house. Jenks got into the heads phone and found they were making their grand entrance to the city by visiting the opera. They're trying to make a good impression on the bate."

"Which isn't going to be us," I nodded stiffly, though he couldn't see and then scrubbed a hand over my face. I suddenly wanted Bella here to comfort me. This added stress of a bunch of cocky mobsters wasn't how I wished to start my morning. I'd have to go digging soon enough to prepare. "I'll meet you at the mansion later with Jasper to talk plans, alright?"

"Cool, I'll wait for the go-ahead."

I hung up and waited five more seconds before getting up to find Bella herself. She was having way too much fun in there. "Bella, you're taking your sweet ass time getting"-

I stopped still, my eyes finding the shattered bowl of skittles littering the floor before searching the room but Bella was nowhere in sight. "Bella." No, louder. "Bella?" No answer.

Shit.

I was out the door in an instant, not bothering to grab a shirt, shoes or trousers. All I needed was my phone and my gun, which was always fucking ready. How the fuck did I not hear a struggle? Did she leave of her own free will? There was no breaking and entering. So where the fuck was she?

I ran from the elevator to the main desk at reception and grabbed Brian behind the counter by the throat, not caring who saw. "Get me up the security feed from the last twenty minutes," I demanded seething.

"M-Mr. Mason"-

"Now!" I roared, shoving his face into one of the computer screens and whilst he was preoccupied with his bleeding nose, I rounded the desk to do the searching my damn self. When Brian was standing upright again, I tossed my phone at him and ordered him to call Emmett to get his ass over here.

"Emmett, sir?"

"Emmett Mason!" I roared, clicking the security files that held today's date. "Tell him Bella was taken from my apartment and he needs to get everyone over here now."

The feed finally loaded on the computer and with the time set to exactly twenty-three minutes ago, I watched with a knot in my stomach as three large men came through the reception looking so out of fucking place dressed in all black as they got through to the elevator with ease. I knew these men were who took Bella; the way they dressed put a huge warning sign on their fucking heads.

I switched to the camera right outside my door on the top floor and when I saw one of the men produce a fucking key card to open my goddamn door, I punched a hole through the second computer that wasn't in use. "Fucking pricks!" I yelled.

"Emmett Mason? It's reception calling on behalf of Edward Mason. He's requested you come here immediately following a kidnapping of a… Uh…"

"Isabella!" I yelled to Brian as I watched in horror the three men wrestle my Bella out of my apartment, her hands bound and mouth gagged. "Isabella Swan!"

"Isabella Swan and"- Brian stopped short just as the elevator doors in the feed shut close. And Bella was gone. "Sir, your brother just hung up the phone."

"He'll be here," I snipped at him. "Didn't you see them pass through here? A fucking girl being carried out by three men?!"

"They must have taken the service elevator down to the car park, sir," Brian looked a little shaken up at the feed he watched behind my shoulder.

"Get up the cameras for the car park while I make another phone call," I commanded, snatching my phone out of his hand. "Whatever car you see those fuckers hauling Bella into, get the license plate number and wait here until I come back. Move an inch and I'll blow your fucking head off."

With that settled and my blood boiling in my veins, I headed off for the elevator to check out the underground for myself. I got a few stares from the old women in the building since I was still only wearing my underwear but I couldn't give a flying fuck. Bella was my priority now.

"Damn it!" I roared, slamming my fist against the inside wall of the elevator right before I reached my destination. With my gun at the ready, I stepped out and took in my surroundings, finding the car park in its usual empty place and no car was out of the ordinary. How the fuck did she slip out from under my nose? And how the fuck did those guys get a key card to my apartment?!

I was beginning to think the security in this place wasn't up to my standard. I was going to murder every single worker in the vicinity. Annoyed and feeling a little stupid for letting this even happen, I rang my father's phone in the elevator ride back to reception.

"Son, I'm leaving the office and coming over with your mother and Jenks," Carlisle said before I could get a word in and I groaned.

"Don't bring Ma into this!"

"She insisted. Now what do you know so far."

"Three men came through the lobby, all black, big fuckers and took the elevator all the way up to my floor."

"They got through to the lifts?" Dad sounded as surprised as I felt.

"They had a fucking key card to my place, dad," I said, the anger intensifying. I felt like I could spit fire. "There was no breaking and entering. They took her right from under my nose."

"We're outside the building," Dad hung up the phone and when I stepped out of the elevator at reception, there he was, waltzing through like he owned the place. Which, after today, he might consider doing. Emmett, Jasper and Ma weren't far behind him and Jenks was the last to trail in, looking out of place with everyone else sporting a weapon of some kind.

"Uh, Mr. Mason!" Brian called me over and it was a little hilarious how all four of us men in the room heads turned at the sound of my name. Usually it was Carlisle who answered to it. "I got what you needed."

"Put some clothes on, boy," Carlisle slapped my shoulder as he passed me but I just rolled my eyes. I couldn't deal with his snarky attitude with Bella missing right now.

"What is it?" I snapped at Brian.

While Brian showed the footage of Bella being wrestled into the back of a black SUV, Jenks was doing his own thing with the equipment he brought himself. He connected a bunch of wires to the receptions computer and suddenly, each feed from the security cameras were lighting up his screen. Those who missed out on Bella's kidnapping were now watching Jenks' computer while Brian filled me in.

"I got the license plate and our cameras followed the SUV until the end of the east road until I lost it on the highway. You'll have to take it from there," Brian sounded regretful. "Shall I call the cops?"

"Don't be ridiculous, boy," Carlisle hissed. "Who do you think orchestrated this?"

"Abruzzo," I said simply, the name spilling from my mouth as the realization dawned on me. "Marcus Abruzzo."

"That's a hefty accusation," Carlisle replied and he actually sounded angry. "That man isn't brave enough to"-

"We killed his only heir," I said and the more I spoke, the more it made sense. "An eye for an eye, that's legal in the eyes of the code."

"But Isabella isn't family," Ma cut in, throwing a look of sympathy for Brian, since he had no idea what or who we were talking about. Unless he's read the papers. "She isn't married or sworn in."

"Which gives me an easy advantage to slice his throat," I cocked my gun but Emmett swooped in and held my arm down.

"Relax," he warned. "Jenks is tracing the car right this instant so we should wait before you get our asses in trouble with"-

"I've tracked the SUV to the Abruzzo Manor, sir," Jenks spoke up suddenly, his eyes intent on my father.

I threw Emmett a look and pushed past him to get to the exit.

"Edward, you're half naked about to waltz into Abruzzo's home without any plan or any form of back up!" Jasper tried to shout reason towards me but nothing could stop me now that I knew where Bella was. It pissed me off that I was the only one taking action.

"You," I heard dad hiss. "Tell anyone about this and I'll murder you in your sleep." I assumed that was for Brian. I'd have to pay him a hefty tip for his help this morning. Was it seriously only noon?! "Edward, get back here this instant!"

"Am I the only one concerned for Bella's safety right now?" I roared, swirling to face my family again. "Marcus is a sick old fuck; he'll do anything to get back at me for his son!"

" _I_ made the call on Demetri, Edward," Carlisle said slowly. "I allowed you to take him out. If anything, Marcus should be after _my_ head."

"Well, he's decided to fuck me over instead considering I pulled the trigger." Why was I still standing here talking about this?

"If any of the other families hear you waltzed in guns blazing in a pair of briefs, we'll be the talk of the underworld. I won't have you embarrassing me."

"This is _Bella_ were talking about, fuck your reputation! Blood before anything! She could be dead right now?"

"He won't lay a hand on her so soon, he's trying to get a rise out of you!" Carlisle spat at me. "Go upstairs, get dressed, get every fucking weapon you own and we'll sort this out the right way."

If he was wrong, I was going to kill my father. "If anything happens to her…" I couldn't even finish the sentence. Everyone could see it in my eyes that it would kill me.

"I know, son," Dad nodded once. I guess now he finally realized Bella was my Esme.

"We'll get her back, bro," Jasper said as nicely as possible as he pushed me towards the elevators. "Jenks has his mansion on lockdown through the CCTV cameras so we'll know if she's moved or not. That's when we'll have a problem."

I nodded, knowing Marcus was too respectful to kill a woman of La Costa Nostra in his own home. Blood for blood was respected so long as said blood never hit the carpeted floor of a loving home.

"Does Rosalie know about this?"

And when I turned to face Emmett because he didn't reply, I realized it never occurred to him that Rosalie could be part of this kidnapping too.

"Rose," he breathed before he was running out the door, his phone scrunched against his ear.

"He left her back at his apartment when you called again," Jasper murmured and it worried me why _he_ wasn't worried about his girlfriend's whereabouts. "Alice is at work. They won't storm that place to get to her."

I hoped he was right. If this was Abruzzo's plan to get back at us for Demetri and try rise to the top, he was doing a perfect job at damning himself to death. There was a plot in the cemetery with his name on it after this stunt. I just prayed Bella knew to stay calm and that I would be coming for her. No doubt about it.

Once in my apartment, I dressed in my smartest suit, intent on making this day a memorable one and went into my weapons room to pick out a nice Kimber pistol, an STI 9mm and a Ruger LC9. That last baby was simple but effective and was a present from my father on my sixteenth birthday. It had a gold emblem, a perfect 9mm and had my name engraved in each bullet designed for this gun. When I wanted my victims to remember me, this was the gun I used. My desert eagle was non-negotiable wherever I went, so with my three useful babies tucked into my waistline and eagle embedded in my palm, I was ready to go.

When I met Jasper again out in the living room, I noticed dad had followed us up and was speaking on the phone very calmly out on the balcony. His back was turned so he couldn't see me but Jasper jumped up at the sight of me and started talking immediately.

"Rosalie's gone." Damn it. "They took her too only this time, it was forced entry. I don't think Rosalie was in the plan but they decided to go for it when they realized we'd all rush to your side for Bella."

"Where's Emmett?"

"That's the thing, he snapped when he realized they took her and he's already on his way to the mansion."

"What?!" _Without me_?! "Let's go then."

"Edward, hold on a sec, if we march the gates and kill the bastard we'll have a riot in the underworld. We can't piss everyone off even more!"

"That's bullshit, we always pull this stunt and still remain on top," his thought process was easy to fucking dismiss when I was well past sanity point. "Get a hold of Emmett for me again."

"He won't answer our calls any more and"-

" _Then why the fuck are we still here?!"_ What was with the fucking amateur hour with this fucking family!

"Wait until Carlisle is finished"-

"Fuck that, I'll handle this myself!" And with a large fuck you with my middle finger, I left my apartment and knew with Emmett as back up, I'd get the girls out of Abruzzo Manor all the while embedding my name on a bullet in Marcus' skull.

Revenge was motherfucking sweet.

I made it down to the car park in no time without running into my mother, who seemed to be on the missing list now since Emmett's disappearance so I didn't have to explain my reasoning for going in alone. I decided to go with my Ford GT in silver because I wanted to exude confidence and power; something I had tenfold but it had to be enunciated in front of this bastard. I was going all out to get my girl back.

But if he touched one hair on her fucking head…

I sped the fuck up out onto the highway, ignoring the buzzing sound from my phone. My family would catch up so I didn't see the problem in getting a head start. They'd follow me no matter what.

I pulled up to the wrought iron gates of the Abruzzo Manor and noticed the entire entrance was destroyed. The gates were bent and creaked and after spotting the intercom on the side of the left wall, I realized Emmett had already barged through the gates without stopping to ask for acceptance. I could only imagine the dents in his car.

I put my own car in gear and sped through easily, coming to a stop on the gravel before Marcus' house.

I slammed the door shut and there was Emmett's sleek black BMW X6 crushed in at the hood, the headlights completely missing. Knowing we could easily buy another, I marched up the stairs, gun at the ready and a maid was there to greet me when the front door was opened.

"Where's Marcus?" I demanded, pushing her out of my way easily.

"In his office down the main hall, sir"-

I didn't give her time to finish as I stormed down the hall to where his stupid excuse of an office lay. I kicked the door open and felt like I could finally breathe when I saw Bella bound at the hands in the corner of the room, looking completely fed up with the situation. I barely took in anything else; Marcus sitting behind his desk, Emmett pointing a large gun at him or Rosalie sobbing on the opposite side of the room.

All I saw was her. Bella. Safe and unharmed. And still dressed in my underwear and t-shirt. I just wanted to cover her up and get her the fuck out. Only I was allowed to see her this way.

"Bella," I whispered and through Emmett's yells, I was surprised she even heard me come in. But something made her turn to look at me and sweet relief swept across her face as she tried to stand to get to me. "Don't," I mouthed, hoping she knew to stay put. I didn't want her getting in the way of what I planned to do.

"Ah, Edward, my boy!" Marcus clapped his hands, a sick grin sliding across his face as he stood to greet me. "I was expecting your company first before young Emmett here stormed my entrance."

"It's Mr. _Mason_ to you," Emmett hissed, pointing his gun further in Abruzzo's face. I knew how much Emmett hated being referred to the younger brother. But Marcus did not look scared in the slightest. He simply bypassed my brother around the desk and came to face me.

"Edward, how are you m'boy?" Marcus grinned.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I said through gritted teeth. "Did you honestly thing you were getting out of this alive? You don't even have a single guard to protect you here."

"The code protects me," Marcus simply shrugged.

"You broke the code," I enunciated, enjoying the sudden hint of confusion in his expression. "Neither of these girls are married into la Costa Nostra, therefore no debt has been repaid."

"You think I was repaying a debt?" Marcus asked, taking a step back.

"I killed your son," I confirmed, ignoring the pain in his features. "This is your idea of revenge?"

Marcus then shrugged, all pretence falling away. "It was a nice prank to play on you, I'll admit. Though it was fun to _play_ with _these_ girls. They really _are_ a delight. I can't wait for the underworld to meet them."

The obvious innuendo and the glint in his eye just didn't sit well with me so my head punched forward to connect with his nose and after hearing the successful crunch, I moved away again, allowing him a moment to recuperate. With his hands covering his bloodied nose, my gun rested on his forehead but before I had the chance to pull the trigger, my father's voice interrupted me.

"Enough, Edward," he said, his voice filled with authority.

I took two deep, fulfilling breaths to calm my adrenaline, my eyes locked onto Marcus. "Let me finish him."

"No."

"Carlisle, he"-

"This is my family; _I_ decide who pulls the trigger." Dad's voice was final and with a harsh breath, my gun slipped from Abruzzo's forehead all the way down the side of his face until it was back by my side. I guess my name in his brain would have to wait until dad did his usual talk down.

"Tend to the girls and get them out of here while I talk to Marcus," Dad said and it was then I only turned to look at him. Jasper was on the right side of my father, eyes scanning the room like it was a crime scene, on alert in case anyone popped out to surprise us.

"Edward."

My name on Bella's lips is what pulled me from my reverie and I turned to look at her again, my face too cold to comfort her in any way possible. The adrenaline from an almost kill pumped forcefully through my veins as I tried to take a step towards her. Her bare legs were shaking against the carpet floor and once again, I snapped at the realization someone other than me saw her this way; barely dressed in my t-shirt. It was a sight made for my eyes only and now that Marcus of all men had seen her this way, I couldn't control my anger.

"Edward," Bella said again, tugging her arms against the ties that bound her, her eyes wide and frightened. "Breathe. I'm okay. Just get me out of here."

Okay. Bella was okay. You don't have to be so livid, Edward.

"Edward, take a deep breath. I know you're angry. I am too. Just get. Me. Out. Of. Here."

I finally reached her and curled her into my arms, scooping her up into me before standing once more, breathing in her scent. She seemed to be breathing me in too and though she'd been brave so far, I knew the wall she made wasn't built to last so I had to get her out of there as soon as possible.

"Edward, follow your brother and go back to the mansion," I heard my father say coolly. He was still staring at Marcus when I turned around. "Wait for my call there."

I nodded stiffly, tightening my hold on Bella and I had to count to ten with steady breaths to make it past Marcus without snapping his neck, but I got out of there and Emmett was already ahead of me with Rosalie cooped up in his arms. She was still crying.

"I wish she'd shut up," Bella whispered against my neck as I carried her. "She's been crying since she got here."

"Did he hurt you?" I had to ask before we were out of this house for good.

"Not intentionally," Bella whispered, leaning her head into the crook of my neck. "His guards got a bit feisty. But then again, so did I."

"I should go back in there and fucking rip his throat out"-

"Don't." She cut me off quickly. "They were stealthy. It wasn't your fault. I'm safe now."

I made it down the steps to the gravel where my car waited and placed Bella into her seat. I opened up the glove compartment to grab my little carrier knife and sliced Bella free of her binds.

"You took long enough," Bella smirked but the discomfort she was trying to hide was evident on her face as she rubbed her hands together. I knelt down on the gravel in between Bella and steadied myself by holding onto her thigh. "Was tying me up really necessary if he was just going to give me back?"

"Carlisle will get the answers we need," I promised her, caressing her cheek softly, hating to see her so amped up. I was carrying enough anger for the both of us anyway. "And he'll call when he wants me to finish him off."

"You're not going to kill him," Bella's head jolted up, her eyes wide with concern. "Are you?"

"Are _you_ actually defending Marcus after what's he's done to you?"

"He didn't do anything but scare us a little," Bella shrugged. "Seems a hefty price to pay for a prank."

"This wasn't a"- I stopped, grinding my teeth together. "Bella, that man"-

"Tried to get you back for _murdering_ his son," Bella cut me off. "If you hadn't blown his brains out maybe I would have had amazing morning sex with you this morning instead of being kidnapped in your underwear. Which is very comfortable by the way."

I stared at her, unsure if she was completely insane or just in shock from this mornings events.

"If you kill Marcus, you'll anger the underworld even more by taking out the second most powerful mafia family in the city," she went on. "You already have a rivalry and you've already won by getting me back, so why piss the world off even more? Just run the show like you already do and put the fear of death in people without actually killing them."

Why did that sound good when she said it but with Jasper it sounded like the dumbest idea known to man?

"When did you get so familiar with mafia politics?" I said, only half joking and Bella smiled.

"I might have overheard Marcus on the phone to some other mob boss planning the whole rebellion thing," Bella shrugged, as if this wasn't big news to me. "I didn't realise crime lords gossiped so much."

"Did you get the name of who he was talking to?" I pressed, catching Emmett's eye across the way as he drove off with Rosalie crying against the window. She was really fucking shaken up. "Are you sure Abruzzo didn't touch you girls?"

Then Bella sort of made a growl noise. "No to both questions. And Rosalie's just being over dramatic as per usual. He barely looked at us if I'm being honest. All those comments he made about us being fun to play with was just to piss you off. Frankly, I was quite bored in his presence. I pity his wife."

I threw her a half smile and couldn't help but lean in for a quick kiss. "I love you, you know that?" and she smiled back. "Anyone else in your position would have ran for the hills by now."

"In bare feet and a crisp white t-shirt? And _Armani_ at that?" Bella feigned a gasp. "Never."

I was full on grinning now. "Alright, enough with the sarcasm." I got up from my kneeling position on the ground and circled the car to get behind the wheel. I needed to put as much distance between me and this house before Carlisle hit me for going against his orders. I'd take Bella back to my parents' home and shower her with 'I'm sorry's'.

"This is really fucking nice by the way. How come I've never noticed this baby before?" I assumed she meant the car.

"Because she's built to blend in but still remain a killing machine," I smirked, delighted and kinda smug Bella approved of my killer baby.

"This is your favourite, I'm guessing," Bella arched a knowing brow.

"Indeed she is," I gripped the wheel harder as we left the Manor entirely.

"Apparently, the man behind the phone wasn't familiar with the rankings in the city," Bella said through a yawn when we reached the highway to my parents house.

"What was that?"

Bella covered her mouth. "One shecond," she said through her adorable yawn and I decided she meant for me to wait 'one second'. I waited with a hint of a smile on my lips. "Whoever Marcus was talking to didn't know much about how things ran in the underworld," she started again, her eyes filling with water. "I thought Marcus was just being polite in giving the person a run down of the inner workings but I quickly realised he hadn't the slightest clue what was going on in Boston."

"So you don't think whoever he was talking to was in on his little plan," I said slowly, unsure of where she was going with this.

"No, what I mean is," Bella sat up straighter just as I pulled up to my childhood home, "Whoever Marcus is dealing with is definitely linking in on his shitty plans but is outside the ranks of Boston. I think Marcus set up a deal with him; to exchange revenge on you for power for him. They'd both win if this mystery man went in on Marcus' plan."

I skidded to a halt outside the front steps of the mansion and stared wide eyed at Bella. "You're amazing, you know that?"

But before she could answer, I was pulling out my phone and typing away furiously to Jasper. Emmett was carrying Rosalie up the steps to the front door ahead of me before I called for his attention.

"Emmett, get dad on the phone and tell him not to put a bullet in Abruzzo yet!"

"On it, boss."

"Bella," I turned just as she crept her way out of my car. "I want you to wrap your arms and legs around me so you don't hurt your feet on the stones and then make out with me on the hood of my car for fifteen seconds because sadly, that's all I can give you until tonight."

"You don't have to tell me twice." She leapt into my arms and her lips were on mine in an instant. I walked us to the hood and lay her down as nicely as I could, moulding my body into hers.

Despite my curt instructions, I was sure I went over my fifteen second limit and it wasn't until Emmett was clearing his throat from the main double doors that I finally pulled away from Bella.

"Until tonight," I promised her, trying to ignore the painful erection in my pants.

"I'm holding you to that," Bella gasped beneath me.

"Good." I carried her up the stairs and dropped her down on the carpet floor where my mother greeted us in high spirits.

"Thank god you girls are okay!" Ma enveloped Bella into a huge hug while Rosalie waited in Emmett's arms. "Come into the kitchen and I'll brew us some tea. And Rose, darling, wipe those tears, no harm will come to you with my boys around."

Poor Rosalie had a lot to learn about this life.

With Ma taking the girls away, knowing Emmett and I needed to talk, Em stepped up.

"What do you know?"

"Marcus is working with the Chicago family Acerbi," I explained. "Bella overheard Marcus talking on the phone to the don of the clan and apparently they struck up an alliance to keep and gain power."

"So Abruzzo was their gateway into the city," Emmett concluded and I nodded in confirmation. "That motherfucker!"

"I have a few words in mind much more colourful than that to describe him, Em," I muttered as I began walking down the hall.

"I can't believe that bastard actually sided against us. This talk of an uprising is bigger than we thought, Edward."

"It's just Abruzzo," I said, unsure of whether or not I believed that. "The other families in the city won't have the guts to go against us the way Marcus did."

"But with Acerbi in the mix..."

"It's not gonna happen," I swore. Not when my reign of terror hasn't even started. I stepped into the kitchen and spotted the girls sitting at the dining table, maids tending to their every need whilst my mother got the load down of what happened at the manor. Bella looked completely bored and if I knew her like I claimed to, I knew she was dying to get a proper set of clothes on her back.

"How are we doing?" Emmett grinned, bypassing me to get to Rosalie who finally stopped crying. Trust him to lighten the mood for when I was too angry to speak.

"Fine," Bella said quickly, throwing Emmett a smile. "Can I go home and get clothes on before Mr Mason gets back, please?"

"Isabella dear, you don't need to leave while Carlisle is around," Esme assured her, but I knew that wasn't the reason Bella wanted to leave. "He won't harm you again."

"I'm not worried about that, though I am glad he's not around." Bella certainly had no problem speaking her mind on the fact. "I just really want to get some fresh clothes on and shower. I feel dirty after this morning."

"I'll drive you home," I promised her, and Bella threw me a shy smile.

"Thank you for everything, Mrs Mason," Bella reached for my mother to hug her tight and it took Ma by surprised.

"Oh, dear child, call me Esme and thank you," Ma gushed. "You don't know how happy you've made me and my son."

Ugh. "Alright, that's enough," I jumped in and everyone else laughed, including Rose. She was sniffling quietly in Emmett's arms before now. "Ma, let me know if dad comes home and if he only calls, ring me straight away."

"Okay, dear."

"Emmett," I waited until he turned to me. "If ma fails to do this, let me know."

"On it, boss."

I gritted my teeth and guided Bella out of the room. "Would you like a jacket till we get to your dorm?"

"No, I'll survive," Bella squeezed my hand. "Can we just go back to your place for a while? I'll steal some of your sweatpants." Then she stopped to throw me a look. "Do you even own anything other than suits?"

I smirked. "I have a few sweatpants from back in the day, yes... But why aren't we going back to your dorm?"

"I'll talk to you in the car," she said cryptically.

"Bella, we can trust everyone in this house."

"It's not a trust thing," she swore. "I just want to be alone with you for a while."

We reached my car out front again and once behind the wheel, Bella spoke again.

"I don't think my dorm is safe any more."

I froze. "What do you mean?"

"When they took me from your apartment, they had a key card, Edward," Bella muttered. "There was no forced entry. I think it was the same key you left at my dorm. The one I used to get into your apartment a few days ago when I found out the truth about you."

I took a steadying breath. "When did you last have my card?"

"I took it home with me when Carlisle almost shot me," she answered quickly and I tried to ignore the last part.

"He wasn't going to shoot you."

"Then why were you so adamant on saving me?" she retorted.

"Because it's not fucking fun seeing the woman you love with a gun against her head," I hissed and she shut her mouth quickly.

"I'm sorry," Bella murmured. I sighed and started up the car, intent on going straight to her dorm.

"Don't be. So you think someone was in your room?" I asked as calmly as I could manage.

"Yes," she whispered.

I gripped the steering wheel. "I'm going to kill every last one of them."

"Edward, I could be wrong"-

"You had the key card on you, Bella, that's not a fucking coincidence how they managed to get the same damn one; they're not magicians!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Had you not taken the damn key they wouldn't have got to you!" I yelled.

"Hey, asshole, it's not my fault you can't keep a better hold on me as you'd like!"

I flung her car door open, snatched her seatbelt from it's holder and threw it to the side. "Get out."

Bella's face turned white. "What?"

"Go back inside, Bella."

"Edward, I need to get changed"-

"Esme will have clothes for you to wear," I cut her off. "Just go back inside."

"Why?"-

"Bella get the fuck out of the car before I do something I regret!"

"Fuck you!" Bella's voice broke. "You're gonna go do something stupid just because you couldn't protect me this one time? _Fuck_ you! And fuck that!"

"Bella, I need to go see if they took anything more than just that key and if you're with me, I'll blow a fucking fuse because I wasn't there to stop it from happening."

"You can't be in two places at once, Edward. I was perfectly safe with you"-

"Go back inside, tell Emmett what you told me and stay. put. I won't tell you again, Bella."

"You're being rash about this entire thing. Wait for your father to get back and"-

"My father?" I cut her off, lividly. "You _hate_ my father? You hate him for protecting his family when your own should have been doing the goddamn same and I won't have you reasoning with me over him when we _both_ know you want to see him dead just like your own father! Now get the fuck inside so I can handle this and keep you safe!"

I shut my eyes, praying by the time I opened them, she'd be back inside and safe from harm; from everything that came with my world. She could be angry with my all she wanted, I wasn't doing anything to fuck up her safety any more than I already had. I couldn't bare to see her unprotected again. And this house was the safest place for her until I could get her back in my arms. I wouldn't regret anything I said because it was true: she despised Carlisle but I wouldn't have Bella bad mouthing me for something he did when she and I weren't together. Carlisle did what he had to do. And I was only beginning to see it now that she'd been constantly proclaiming her hate for him.

I heard her door slam and sure enough, when I opened my eyes, Bella was out of the car, looking so fucking beautiful still in my white tee and underwear. I rolled down the window and flung my jacket out at her, the sight of her upset in the windy weather of Boston not enough to lesson my anger.

"I'll be back for you in an hour!" I roared before I was off, speeding towards Boston University, nothing but blood intent for my hands.

I parked my car along the side walk before entering Bella's building. I spotted Ben in the corner of the entrance hall and he moved so fast to hide behind his desk that I barely had time to warn him not to cross me.

"B-Bella's not up th"-

"I know!" I snarled and went straight for the stairs, knowing perfectly well how unpredictable the elevator in this building was. I reached Bella's hall and found her door was already open slightly, the handle broken off from the wood itself and the anger inside me intensified at the sight.

I swung the door open and was met with an upside down room. Before I could even try make my way through the mess, I heard a screeching voice from down the hall that I never expected to here so soon.

"Edward Mason!" Bella's shrill, loud voice came bounding down the hallway towards me and I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes. "Edward Anthony Mason!" She knew my middle name?

I turned around just in time to see her beautiful livid face and a hand suddenly reaching out to connect with my cheek. The blow was enough to make a man cry but I held back the furious waterworks and instead chose a few colourful words.

"God fucking damnit!" I roared. "What the fuck was that for?"

"How dare you leave me half naked outside your parents home!" Bella screeched in my face. She was rubbing the hand she slapped me with, trying to make it look like it wasn't bothering her. Don't worry, baby, I feel the sting too. "How dare you say all that shit to me and then drive off as if I'm just a side piece. You don't get to treat me like that. _Ever_!"

"What did you expect when you wouldn't leave me the fuck alone?" I yelled right back, knowing full well we'd gain an audience soon enough with how loud we were screaming. These walls were thin as ice. "I had to get this sorted, Bella, before we had any chance of talking."

"That," Bella waved a finger in front of my face, eyes blazing with firey passion. " _That_ right there is where you're fucking up. You need to get your priorities straight or there won't ever be an us."

"And _that,"_ I took a step closer to Bella so that I was towering over her a little, "is where you're fucking up. If every time you find something that isn't to your liking and you feel like running off again? We're done. I can't worry constantly whether you're gonna stick around or not. There's only so much I can do to protect you from my father if you were ever to leave me. Which lately, is all the time. I can't have that kind of fear on my shoulders when there's still so much to think about. I have an entire family to protect, Bella. If you think you can't handle this life, then tell me now becasue I can't keep wondering if your love for me is enough to make you stay."

Bella swallowed thickly and dropped her gaze, the anger she held seemingly floating away with every hasty breath she took.

"I told you once not to fall for me and you made the choice to go ahead and do it anyway. So don't hurt me in the process of your confusion. For christ sake, you were with your ex last night and everything?"

"I thought we sorted that," Bella whispered and I couldn't help but feel like an ass for bringing it up again. Because she had reassured me that there was nothing to worry about with Angela.

"We did," I sighed. "But nothing has been resolved when it comes to you running away."

"I don't want to run away, Edward. I love you? I do? It's just all new to me and when you said what you did about my dad and yours"-

"I know I was a dick but"-

"You were right, Edward," Bella cut me off, placing a hand on my bicep. "I'm sorry. I knew you were right, that's why I blew up. I just refused to think my own father would choose his work over spending time with me as a kid. It was his choice to go ahead with the mission and that's what got him killed. I know Carlisle was just protecting his own, just like my dad thought he was protecting the city. I'll always hate Carlisle for pulling the trigger but I can't hate him for his reasoning behind it."

I was in shock. I never expected Bella to see all of this from my point of view but now she was agreeing with me. I could only imagine how she felt. "I'm sorry," I tried to soften my voice. "I should have said it sooner or even let it come out easier. I shouldn't have just sprung it on you in the heat of the moment. I'm just so scared this bubble is gonna burst and you'll have to meet everyone in my world and I won't be able to protect you like I should."

"Edward," Bella placed her hands on both my cheeks and gazed up into my eyes. "I'm at my safest when I'm with you. Don't ever doubt that."

I just nodded because who knew what else to do in that situation without looking like a pussy?

"I love you," she murmured.

"Love you too," I kissed her forehead, feeling my manliness disappear against her skin.

"Emmett's outside in the hall waiting for us to break up the love fest to investigate the room so we should probably call him in."

"How did you get here?" I chuckled, calling Emmett into the room.

"I took one of the cars from the garage," Bella shrugged and I froze up as Emmett greeted me by the door. "I called Emmett from the car and he followed me here."

"Which car did you take?" I was scared to know the answer.

"Surprisingly, I don't know what make the car I stole was but boy, did she drive fast," Bella smiled and then her eyes spotted a pair of jeans on the floor. "Finally some clothes!" But my hand reached out to stop her.

"We need all of this as evidence, don't touch a thing until we're done."

Bella eyed me warily. "You're not a cop, Edward."

"No, but I have people to do this work for me."

Emmett was already on the phone calling in our usual clean up crew who dabbled in a few other illegal positions so I told Bella to wait out in the hall. "I should really drive you home."

"Don't," she pleaded, eyes wide. "I want to know what happened here."

"They just raided the room for the key, Bella," I reassured her. "Stop worrying. We'll know if they took anything else."

"Can I please put some clothes on?" she whined.

"Give me ten minutes, I beg you. Besides," I smirked, eyeing up her bare legs. "I'm really liking this half naked thing. I want to make it last before you've to head back to normal clothes."

"You make me sick," Bella said but the smile on her face told me differently.

I laughed. "Stay. I'll take you home soon."

"I can drive myself."

Ignoring her, I went to her bedroom window to spy what car she specifically took, praying it wasn't one of my father's and thank the heavens, it was just my Vanquish I left at my parents house because _I had a fear leaving it in my own building_.

"That bitch..." I whispered to myself, making a mental note to check for any scratches once I was done up here.

When the cleaning and investigating crew arrived, I moved out of the way to let them do their job. I watched Bella out of the corner of my eye. She stood by her front door, peaking behind Emmett's large body to see what they were doing and touching. She got a little fidgety when they started handling her underwear and I snapped at them just because I hated to see her in distress and discomfort. She threw me a smile and a little scolding before I let them get back to work.

It took a bare hour before they had answers for me. After scanning through every piece of fabric in the room and, with the help of Bella, put everything back in order where they were before Marcus came in and thrashed the place.

"Mr Mason, with the help of Miss Swan, everything is back in it's place and nothing seems to be out of order besides the missing key card. Every item of clothes she owns is still here."

That's good, I guess. I had a sickening feeling that Marcus would get sick with it and take her bras or something sexual like that.

"I can't find my laptop, though," Bella piped up, her voice filled with caution.

"You think they took your laptop?" I clarified and she just nodded.

"Everything else is in place but _that_. I don't think they were after personal things such as clothes, but things that actually held personal information."

"What kind of information?" One of my men chimed in, throwing me an apologetic look for speaking out of turn.

"It's as personal as my phone basically," Bella said, chewing on her bottom lip. "Pictures, emails, numbers... I use it like a lifeline in university."

I said nothing for a few seconds. "I want a camera outside this building linked up to my office back at the apartment," I finally ordered, taking Bella's hand and pulling her close to me. "I want a camera linked up right outside this door and sensors at the entrance to this room. If anything is set off, I want to be notified immediately. Screw me, Isabella Swan is top priority now so tell your men I want three more guards watching over her. I'll send them her weekly schedule so they know where to go."

"On it, sir." My men packed up quickly and quietly and left, knowing not to ask about payment because I'd be doubling that now.

"Get on it straight away!" I called after them calmly. I knew they'd hear.

"I don't want guards, Edward," Bella whispered. "Don't treat me like a fucking U.S Ambassador, I can handle myself."

"Is that why you were kidnapped this morning?" I retorted, squeezing her to me. "Grab some clothes and I'll take you back to my place."

Bella did as I said and while she was occupied, I went for my brother. "How's Rosalie?"

"She's okay, I left her with Ma."

She's safe there at least.

"I'm upping her security too," he said after a few seconds. "We probably should have told them that guards come with the territory too."

"They'll thank us in the long run."

"Hopefully. To them, it's taking away their freedom."

So long as Bella was safe, I didn't care.

"I need to deal with this fucking laptop situation," I muttered almost to myself but nothing more could be said because Bella chose what clothes to bring and even packed a toothbrush. I smiled and guided her out of the room, knowing full well I was never letting her step foot in this building again.

* * *

 **End notes:**

I will see you in a week or so. I am so sorry. Please forgive my state of mind. I need to grieve.

 _ **Chapter song:** Kavinsky - Nightcall _


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author notes:**_

Thank you for your kind words in reviews and once again, sorry for the delay. It's still Friday somewhere... even if its not. I love you all.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 _ **Chapter nineteen**_

 **Bella's POV**

* * *

"But why my laptop?" I asked Edward, even though I had a slight suspicion myself. It was five o'clock and Edward finally drove us back to his apartment building, which didn't feel so safe any more but it was better than my dorm for now. I got out of the car, dragging my bag of clothes and utilities with me. I felt like a young girl again, going to my first sleepover but after the day I had, it was clear I wasn't a little girl any more, despite still being in my teens. Damn it. Nineteen? That's it? I was really too young to be feeling this old.

"You said so yourself, it's the closest thing you have to your cell," Edward replied, pulling me from my thoughts. He locked up his car and resumed his tapping at his own phone. I guess he was making sure Emmett got his car back to his parents' home safe and sound. I was suprised I wasn't in a lot more trouble for driving it.

He joined my side as we walked towards the underground elevator and he pocketed his phone once more. "I'll have Jenks work on tracking the thing and my father knows what was taken so he did a search of Marcus' office."

"Oh?" This was definitely putting me at ease.

"But he didn't find anything," Edward finished sadly.

"Oh," my voice mirrored his own disappointment.

"Sorry."

"It's just such an invasion of privacy!" I cringed just as we stepped into the lift. "I feel naked now."

"Maybe because you're still half naked," Edward smirked, obviously trying to ease my worry but I was too antsy to fake a smile.

"Every memory, every photograph I ever took is stored on my laptop," I mused, not really caring if Edward wasn't interested in my tales. "Whoever has it can see into that now? And my damn college assignments were saved onto it!"

Edward snorted at that. "I'll talk to your professors for you. And get you a replacement until we get your other one back."

"I can buy my own replacement," I said quickly just as the elevator dinged open.

"I'm sure you could after a few years of saving," Edward taunted me as we stepped out into his hallway. "Please let me take care of it without any fuss."

I just nodded, my sight suddenly taken over with visions of those two bulky men lifting me out of the front door by the arms and legs. I had struggled so hard to get out of their grip but nothing worked. I'm sure once I gave my body an examination, there'd be hardcore bruising. I'd make sure Edward wasn't there to see them. It would only make him feel worse.

"Bella."

I blinked away the memories, feeling the panic in my chest lesson a little with each breath I took. "Yes?"

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"You said my name," I said quizzically.

"No, I said the apartment was checked before we came up here so you don't have to worry about intruders so soon." Edward face turned to stone. "You're not okay at all, are you?"

"Edward, don't be stupid, I'm fine."

"Then why are you shaking?"

Was I shaking? "Shut up." I moved to walk past him but his hands on my waist stopped me short.

"If you think for a second that what happened this morning is going to happen again, you're wrong. I won't let _anyone_ touch you again."

I could afford a tender smile and his eyes softened, though the determination within them was still prominent. It made my heart swell with how fierce his loyalty and protective nature was. It put me at ease almost instantly.

"Thank you," I whispered. "My own personal body guard."

"Oh no," Edward snorted as he pulled me towards the front door. "I'm only the first of many for you now."

And my face dropped. "What do you mean?"

Edward opened up the door and told me with his eyes to stay put whilst he whipped out his gun and did a sweep of the apartment.

"Edward, you said the apartment was already checked," I rolled my eyes, stepping inside anyway. I was feeling more jittery standing outside rather than in.

"And they already installed the cameras," Edward stashed away his gun again, a satisfied look on his face.

"I didn't see any," I swirled around, hoping to see anything out of the ordinary but came up short.

"They're meant to be discreet," Edward said like I was supposed to know that sort of thing and just decided to ignore him and head to his bedroom. A shower was calling my name and those sheets of his were too comfy to pass up.

"Where are you going?"

"To wash the day off," I called back to him. "You wanna join me?"

I heard his intake of breath and a slight curse word. I chewed on my lip to hide my smile, though he couldn't see my face. I kept up my pace, knowing he'd follow anyway.

"I don't think that's the best idea."

I stopped short. "I'm sorry?" I choked. "Is Edward Mason turning down shower sex? From me?"

This time his profanity was loud enough for me to understand. "Fuck... Yes. Yes I am."

"Are you alright?"

"Bella," Edward scrubbed a hand over his face and even tore at his hair. I never seen him look so torn. Only a man would look this pained deciding if sex was a good idea. Which it was. "I don't want to jump the gun when you were basically manhandled out of my apartment this morning. You go clean yourself up and I'll order us some dinner."

"Edward, I'm fi"-

"Don't say you're fine!" Edward cut me off abruptly. "Please? Just... Don't."

I stood where I was, completely bewildered before deciding this was far too humiliating and turned on my heels and walked briskly to his bedroom. Once the door was shut and I pressed against the wood, I let out a breath. "What the fuck?" I rasped. Stripping down, I made my way to his joined bathroom and turned the heat on full blast, hoping the steam would turn my whole body red, rather than my mortified cheeks.

I could see where he was coming from with the whole waiting for the shock to hit but I was at ease with him now. He pissed me off enough to forget about this morning. I guess I wasn't used to rejection just as much as he wasn't.

I threw myself under the spray of the water and drowned myself in the heat, soaking myself from head to toe. Just as I was beginning to accept I wasn't getting any shower loving today, I felt hands encircle my waist and twirl me around to face my captor. I had a fraction of a second to recognise Edward's bright, lust filled eyes before his lips crashed against mine, shoving his tongue down my throat. I lost my balance from the shock of it all and Edward pressed me up against the opposite wall in order to keep me upright. Which also gave him perfect access to press his dick against my centre.

"Oh!" I gasped, ripping my hands through his now sopping wet hair and rasping for air.

"Mine," he mumbled softly and I shivered at the word on his lips. "Only mine, Bella."

"Yours," I moaned quietly, pulling him impossibly closer and I felt him pressed all the way against me; hard, defined and muscular. His hands moved down my body and his fingers ended up at my centre, his middle finger teasing, stroking, making me wetter and wetter.

My own fingers dug into his shoulder blades and he let out a groan. "Bella."

"More," I begged, bucking into his hand. And just when I thought I was going to lose my mind at how achingly slow he was teasing me, I felt his mouth curve into a smile, which was now against my collarbone. And then he sunk to his knees.

"Give me your legs, baby," he ordered as he nuzzled my pussy.

I threaded my fingers through his hair and did as he said, throwing a leg over his shoulder but with another look, I realised Edward actually meant plural. "You can't hold me up, Edward," and my breath hitched. "It's too slippy."

"I want you riding my face, Bella," he said huskily and the pit of my stomach flipped with nerves and anticipation. Before I could do anything, Edward's hands grasped my thighs and he lifted me up himself, hitching both legs over his shoulders whilst my back fell against the tiled wall, supporting half my weight. Edward didn't even falter as he carried me.

Then Edward's tongue parted my slick folds, licking me in one stroke and my coherency? Was long gone. I watched in awe as his eyes closed, like he was savouring the taste. I moaned, feeling him suck my clit into his mouth and the slight scruff on his jaw tickled and scratched my folds, adding so much more to the sensations he was feeding me. His hands roamed my thighs to grasp at my ass, gripping it so he could pull me even closer to his mouth and amazing tongue.

He sucked my clit harder, moaning against my soaking flesh. I couldn't tell which was the water cascading around us or my own juices.

"Fuck," Edward murmured, sliding his fingers towards my pussy. "Play with your clit for me, baby."

And as I shakily brought my own hand down... "Fuck!" I cried, because Edward's tongue moved down to slip inside me. "Yess!" My eyes rolled back and my head fucking followed. I rested my head against the wall and just felt everything he was doing to me. My breathing became laboured and my walls clenched around his tongue. He noticed the change in my body and sped up his movement, pushing me closer to the finish line.

I panted and my legs shook around his head. I couldn't find it in me to feel pity for Edward holding my shaking body up for so long. By the sounds of his moans, he was enjoying this as much as I was.

"I can feel you, Bella," he groaned against my flesh. "Come for me baby and I'll fuck you so good."

Everything inside me snapped and I cried out his name as I rode his face unashamedly, shaking through the forceful orgasm. And I heard him snarl and I was done for. The pleasure surged through me and I was completely fucking out of it.

"Fuck, I need to fuck you." Was that him or me saying that?

I couldn't move. He definitely spoke the words because it was him with the strength to lower my legs back to the floor of the shower. He put my arms around his shoulders and my head fell forward, resting on his shoulder and my legs ended up back around his waist as he stood upright. Then I felt his cock right there at my entrance.

"Let me fuck you, princess," he moanded in my ear. "Please."

Princess? He could do what he wanted to me right then and there with that word on his lips.

"Edward," I shivered. "Fuck me."

That was all he needed and he pushed himself inside me without another thought or word, burying himself to the hilt and he stretched me so fiercely that the sting made me feel more alive and I felt myself livening up after my draining orgasm.

"Goddamnit," he said huskily. His cock pounded into me like it never had before. The last few times we had sex, it was rough, though still held the romance within it. We made love in his bed. We fucked in mine. There was still tender loving care in the way he handled me roughly but this? This was animalistic and I loved it. After so much drama and thrill and angst, this was what we needed to get all the stress and tension out of our bodies. It was personal and oh so satisfying to be there for one another whilst ridding ourselves of the dark emotions.

Edward buried his face in the crook of my neck and his mouth latched onto me, sucking, kissing, nibbling. My heels dug into his ass and my strength was coming back with each thrust. I was insanely desperate, in need of so much more.

"Don't hold back, baby," I said shakily, feeling the breath leave me each moment he pounded into me. "Please."

"Don't fucking beg me, Bella," he warned. I stared into his eyes; dark and filled with lust. He was consumed by it. I knew it was a mixture of all the emotions he was ridding himself of through this act and I'm sure he saw the same in my eyes. We needed this. I needed this.

His jaw was tensed, his teeth gritted together and me being me, I begged some more.

"Please... Fuck. Me. Edward."

He stilled his movements but his dick still pulsed inside me. And with his mouth against my ear, his teeth moved to latch onto the lobe, making me shiver. "Don't say I didn't warn you, baby."

My breath hitched and then... he slammed into me. I died. I felt him in every part of me. Every emotion, every inch of his body... I felt it all.

"Is this what you needed, princess?" He grunted through gritted teeth and didn't waste time.

He fucked me in earnest, hard and deep, fast and long. He crashed his mouth against mine and I felt everything he felt as he poured himself into the kiss; his fears, his anger, his uncertainty. "Fuck, baby, do you feel this?"

"Yes," I whimpered, biting hard onto his bottom lip.

I felt it all. I wanted it all. The danger, the territory, the arguments, the disagreements, the fear, the constant worry... I wanted all that bad with the good. Because this, _him_... It was what I wanted.

I felt the build up inside me and how intense it was while his cock pounded into me. My pussy constricted around him, soaking him and holding him inside. I never wanted him to leave.

"Give it to me, Bella," he grunted. "Come on, baby!"

I gasped. Every fibre of my being came alive as I came. Hard. I convulsed and pulsed around his thick cock and it was mere seconds after that he followed, tensing and thrusting jerkily. I couldn't breathe.

Shakily, Edward lowered us to the floor, letting the water reheat my shivering body, which was still coming down from it's high.

"Fucking hell," Edward panted and all I could manage was a nod. "You okay?"

More than okay. But I couldn't exactly say that. I couldn't exactly do _anything_. So instead I smiled and he laughed breathlessly. Which made him twitch inside me and we both winced before he decided to pull out. Ouch?!

"I never thought I'd meet my match, but here you are," Edward grinned, kissing my neck and I smiled wider.

I fucking loved him.

"I ordered food by the way, so we should probably get out of here," he added as I caressed my poor pussy. It took a beating today.

"Wait," I got the strength to say. "I feel... dirtier than I did when we got in here."

And Edward howled a laugh before pulling us back into a standing position. "I'll get the soap then."

I smiled.

After I dressed in a pair of silk shorts and a camisole I brought from my dorm, I left Edward's room to search him out. With the main floor empty of his presence, the only option was to head upstairs. I didn't really want to be near all the weapons he had stored up there but I didn't exactly want to stay down here by myself.

"Edward?" I called, knowing it was useless and he wouldn't hear me from upstairs. As I climbed the steep steps I prayed he wasn't in his weapons room and just chilling in his office for some unknown reason. I didn't think I could handle seeing all that shit again.

I reached the landing and heard his voice coming from the first door which was his office. I breathed a sigh of relief, moving closer to try make out what he was saying. I pressed my ear against the door and realised he was on the phone rather than with people inside.

"No, I want complete attention on Isabella and Isabella alone. She is the top priority now."

My eyes widened in horror.

"Listen to me now, forget about the basic protocols. If something goes wrong, you turn your attention to _her_. She is what's important. If you choose to take me to safety before her, I'll kill you myself. I'm not letting anything harm her again. Are we clear Seth?"

Seth? Who was Seth?

"I'll have Riley on my flank anyway so it's not like I'm unprotected. I just want you on Isabella's personnel at all times. I'm not bunking you out, just giving you a place that you'll be needed."

Was Seth my new _bodyguard?!_

"You know the drill; remain out of sight. I don't want Isabella feeling overwhelmed. Keep your distance but not enough to miss a bullet in your chest that was meant for her. Eyes. On. Her. Always."

What the fuck... Take... A... _Bullet_ for me?

"Take Byrnes and Mathews with you for the time being. If I feel any more threatened, I'll up it to five guards for her. Do you think I'm making the right call here?"

I waited with bated breath. What did Seth know anyway?

"Her car is tagged and her phone will be tracked by tomorrow morning."

 _What_?! I was almost tempted to run to the bedroom and hide said phone but something told me he already had it in his possession. But wait, hold up. My _Car_?! I didn't have a car?!

"I'll get back to you in an hour with her daily schedule. Thank you."

It was my time to charge. I bound through the door, nothing but anger on my face as I spat words at him. "What the hell is this?!"

"What?" Edward asked innocently, eyes wide as he set down his telephone on the large mahogany desk.

"I have _guards_ now? And a _car_? And since when is my phone bugged?!"

"Bella, what are you talking about?" He sounded exasperated. Like he was the one who walked in on the conversation he just had about me.

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid, Edward!" I pointed a finger in his face, dancing around the desk to get to him. "I heard every damn word you said. What is wrong with you? You're shanking all security for yourself just to protect me? You're the mob boss, Edward!"

"No, I'm the boss' _son_ ," he corrected me.

"Semantics, Edward," I hissed. "You're next in line."

"Yes, and Carlisle isn't stepping down for another few years. I've got a lot of time."

"Time for what?"

"Plans and ideas."

"Plans for what? Your funeral? Because you're digging yourself an early grave here, Edward! Don't you have any care for yourself?"

"Not after today, no. My only concern is you."

"And vice versa!" I cried. "Can't you see I'm scared for you more than I am for myself?"

"And that pisses me off," he growled.

" _You're_ angry?!" I laughed without humour. "I'm _so_ mad at you right now, Edward Mason!"

"You've no reason to be. I'm just doing my job at protecting you."

"You already do protect me?"

"Not enough. Starting now you'll have three guards by you at all times, no matter where you are. Wherever you go, I'll know exactly when and where and why. I won't have anything coming for you again."

"You do realise how sick this is, right?" I said, my stomach flipping. "Your stalker tendencies are showing."

"So long as those tendencies keep you safe"-

"I'm going to be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life now, aren't I?" I cut him off. "With bodyguards and tracked cars and cell phones... I'll never be safe. Not when I'm tied to all of this stuff."

"You're right," Edward surprised me, standing up straighter, tucking his chair beneath his desk. "So long as you're with me you'll always be a target."

I gulped, unsure of where this was going. I wasn't expecting him to agree. I expected him to say he'll protect me no matter what, like what he thought he was doing and then I'd spring into action about how taking away my privacy wouldn't protect me at all. But with him agreeing, would he see reason and decide I just wasn't made for this life and let me go?

Then Edward sighed and smiled sadly, dropping his head to rest against my forehead. "I'm too selfish to let you go. I can say it's because you already know too much but I need and love you too much to protect you from everything my world has to offer. I can only do what I can with what I have and what I _have_ is security, determination and undying loyalty to you."

I took a deep, shaky breath and grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket, pulling him impossibly closer. "That was sweet," I admitted. "But I still don't agree with what you're doing here."

"Just let me do this for you, Bella," Edward replied. "What if one day I'm caught up in something and I get a phone call saying some goons kidnapped you again? At least I'll have the assurance that someone is there to keep you safe when I'm holed up elsewhere."

"But Edward, you said it yourself, I'm untouchable when you're not around," I pulled away from him only to look at him fully. I still held a firm grip on his jacket. "Being with you is a full time job but my alone time is _mine_. I don't want to share it with three guys I don't know who are paid to take a bullet for me? I'm not used to that kind of lifestyle."

"Sooner or later, you'll have to be, Bella," Edward sighed. "Believe it or not, you're with Edward Mason. I am next in line and to be with me, means the whole package. I can't have my wife being between worlds and still afraid to wear the fur coats? That's not how it goes for me. I don't get the normal life. And you don't either."

"Wife?" I couldn't contain the smile. And Edward laughed, wrapping an arm around my neck to drag me in for a hug. He pressed his lips firmly against my temple and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you, huh?" I didn't reply. "Look, I'm sending the order out one way or another. It doesn't matter to me that I have your consent not. The only thing that matters is whether you're going to drag out this argument for as long as possible."

I stepped away again, squeezing my eyes shut. "Fine."

He breathed out in relief.

"But I only have one more question," I held up a finger. "Which you keep bypassing."

He raised his eyebrows, waiting.

"I have a car?"

Edward laughed. "Brand new, freshly ordered. It will be here tomorrow morning, just in time for school."

"You _bought me a car_?!" I screeched. "Edward, I never had a car before?"

"But I'm assuming you have your license," he eased.

"Well, of course but"-

"Then what's the problem?" He cut me off.

"You bought me a car, Edward," I said slowly, enunciating every word. "That's not a gift people tend to take lightly."

"It's not a gift then," he shrugged. "Think of it as a safety precaution instead."

"What, bullet proof windows and all that?"

"Exactly."

What? "Edward, I'm not comfortable with you spending money on"-

"It's what I do, Bella." I stopped talking. "I _will_ provide for you, no matter what the cost."

I took a deep, calming breath. "What kind of car is it," I said through gritted teeth and he grinned.

"Nothing but the best for you, baby girl," and Edward kissed my forehead, making me feel all mushy inside. I knew he was just saying that to distract me, and I was stupid for letting his term of endearment effect me so much, but I couldn't help it. This was Edward Mason we're talking about here.

"The car will arrive tomorrow; I'll have Seth drive you to and from university and any stops you need to make along the way, just let him know."

"Okay, so Seth?" I repeated the name. "Who is this guy?"

"He's head of security from my part of the branch." Okay... "He's the best at everything his team can do tenfold. He had training in the military and CIA. We're lucky we got him for the price we did."

"Is the mafia really that bad that you need _CIA_ protecting your asses?" I asked, scared to know the answer.

"It's just for precaution. You never know what could go wrong."

Right. "And so you bought me a car that I'm not allowed drive?"

Edward smiled. "You can, it _is_ yours, but I want you to get used to the idea of having guards around you at all times. I warned them to keep their distance but you'll still know they're there, Bella."

"Right, yeah, okay..." So fucked up. "Can I ask you something else? I don't want to talk about this any more."

"Sure, baby." Edward took a seat at his desk again and motioned for me to take a seat on his lap. I jumped on him immediately, feeling giddy at how natural of a couple we were being. It made me feel almost normal until I asked the next question.

"What exactly is it that you _do_? Like, mafia wise."

He snorted. "Mostly, when my father is too busy, we overlook orders and shipments coming in from Columbia and other parts of the world. Such things as drugs, weapons, sometimes alcohol. It depends on what businesses Carlisle is dabbling in at the time."

He watched me carefully, and I knew he was waiting to say the wrong thing that would have me running for the hills. But instead of feeling traumatised by his words, I was intrigued. I made myself sick just thinking about the fact I was okay with him overseeing drug dealings.

"If we're happy with the product, we distribute them to the other crime families and they sell on their turf of Boston and at the end of each month, we bring in the money."

"So... the other families in this... business... They technically work for you?"

He shrugged. "We're top of the line here in Boston," he told me. "There's no family feared more than the Mason's and with that fear comes loyalty. What we sell has to be made back to us and those families need to make up the salary in order to get their cut of the dealings."

I could see what he was getting at. I saw enough mafia movies to know how certain things worked but this whole idea of families working beneath the Mason's baffled me. I was shocked there wasn't an uprising already.

"And has any of this got to do with the opera that's coming up?" I wondered. "Is there a secret meeting there or something?"

Edward threw me a smirk. "Nothing passes you does it?"

I just smiled, waiting.

"There is... new competition arriving on our turf and it's our job to scope it out. It's nothing to us; there's always a newbie thinking they can take over but they soon realise they can't get anything done and we run them out of the city."

So why did it feel like this time was different?

I watched Edward carefully, seeing how he took a breath as if he was bored talking about this new family, but the way he swallowed and how his hand fidgeted against my lower back made me think otherwise.

"You're worried," I realised, getting all the confirmation I needed in his eyes.

"It's in my nature to worry more than I need to," Edward tried to reassure me. "It really is nothing, Bella."

I didn't believe him for a second but it wouldn't do much to defy his answer so I dropped it. For now.

"The food should be here soon," Edward lifted us both up and placed me back on my feet. "Wanna head downstairs?"

I stared up at him for a few seconds, just taking in the strong, determined and devoted man before me. I could see, not only was he worried for me, but for the fate of his family once this new family came to town. I could see he wanted to protect as many of us as possible and it made the whole mafia thing so much easier to comprehend.

Edward's brow furrowed as he looked down at me, a smile playing on his lips. "Bella?"

I smiled softly, stepping up on my tiptoes to place a chaste kiss against his lips. I held our lips together for as long as possible before I pulled away once more. "Lets go."

* * *

The next morning, I woke to the sound of Edward's voice barking orders down the hall, rather than beside me in bed. I groaned, rolling over towards the sun, knowing I would have to get up sooner or later for school. Being wrapped up in Edward's sheets made it easy to forget the world I lived in outside of this room.

I trotted to the bathroom to shower, brush my teeth and whatnot before throwing on the clothes I'd taken from my dorm yesterday evening. Edward was still yelling out in the main hall so after typing my hair up in a high ponytail, I went to find him.

He was standing in the foyer, wearing a silver grey suit, looking extra delectable, whilst spitting into his phone which was pressed between his cheek and his shoulder. All the while, men were filing in and out of the front door, carrying very expensive looking equipment.

And it was only seven thirty.

"What's all this?" I asked, my voice still filled with sleep, despite being up a half hour.

Edward looked up to find me, his face softening when his eyes landed on mine. "Good morning," he said, moving towards me to press a chaste kiss on my lips. I kissed him back, watching in confusion as the fellow men ducked to hide themselves from our quick moment.

"Who are they?" I whispered, not wanting to come off rude.

Edward spoke into the phone then curtly, announcing he would call whoever it was back before pocketing the phone at last. "These are my tech men," he started. "They've come with all new equipment."

"Which is?" I urged him on, spotting a brand new set of men in different uniforms coming through the door with large brown boxes. They looked heavy. And somewhat suspicious.

"Security cameras, live feeds connecting to my office, tracking devices, bugs... All the upgraded shit I'm used to having around me."

"And it's all for me, I'm assuming," I gnawed on my bottom lip and Edward reached out with his lips to stop me.

"Nothing but the utmost protection for my Bella."

Was that meant to woe me?

"I have to get to school, Edward," I tried to push him away, knowing his lips against mine would lead to not so educational activities.

"I'll call up Seth for you and see if the car is ready," Edward pulled out his phone again.

"Edward, I don't want a damn car"-

"Outside? What about the car garage?" Edward's conversational tone on the phone cut off my moan so instead of getting angrier, I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I made a cup of coffee to go in a flask and picked up the only ripe apple from his fruit bowl at the centre of the breakfast bar. Edward really needed to stock up on his food. Pronto.

Just then, Edward announced my new car was outside the lobby waiting for me but I cut him off straight away.

"If you want me to live here with you, you'll need to actually grocery shop," I snapped at him, feeling empowered when the shock on his face grew. "I can't starve during study hours. I need the snack motivation."

And Edward through me a crooked smile, making my knees go weak. Damn that man. "After your lectures we'll head straight to the mall, hows that?"

I moved to kiss his cheek. "Perfect."

"Great. Now let's go see your car."

"I hate you for this you know." I really didn't appreciate this but damn it, if I wasn't excited to see what he bought me.

"I don't care," he wrapped his arm around my waist as we passed the men in the foyer once more.

"Who are the new guys?" I had to ask and the shift in Edward's tone told me I had a right to be suspicious of them.

"Just some more tech."

I through him a disbelieving look. "I think you've enough equipment to protect an entire country. I'm not buying it."

Edward sighed. "You're too observant. It's just new shipment I got from"-

"It's drugs, Edward?!" I screeched as we reached the elevator.

"What? No? You think I'm stupid bringing that shit around you?" Edward looked more hurt than angry so I knew I could believe him. "It's weapons, Bella."

Like that made me feel better. "You've a whole room filled with guns, Edward. Why more?"

He ground his teeth together.

"You're not gonna answer me?" I snipped as we reached the ground floor.

"There's nothing to say," he shrugged. "I work to kill. Weapons are part of that."

My stomach flipped. "At least you didn't say it was for me."

He snorted. "I have my fist to protect you, Bella. But yes, you're also part of it."

Damn it. But fuck it, I was dating a mobster right? "Boys and their toys, I guess."

Edward took my hand and laughed his way to the front doors of the lobby, where a sleek red Lamborghini Aventador sat, with a tall, bulky tanned man leaned against the hood of the beautiful car.

"Edward," I breathed, gripping the lapels of his suit to keep myself upright.

I felt, more than saw Edward chuckle before he started talking. "Seth."

No. "Edward," I tried again but my voice was feeble. "Please tell me that's not Seth."

"It is baby," he sounded worried. "Why?"

I licked my lips but suddenly, my mouth was dry. "Please tell me that's his car."

"No," he laughed again. "That's all yours, baby girl."

Baby girl. Was he trying to kill me?

"Edward," I croaked. "That is not my car."

"Really? I can let Seth have it if you"-

"No one gets to drive my baby but me!" I suddenly found my voice and Edward found that all too sexy and decided to pull me in for a searing kiss.

"I love you, beautiful," he smiled against me and I had to put all my weight on him before I dropped at his words.

"I love you too."

"So you like the car?" He pulled away to gauge my reaction.

"It's too fucking much, baby," I laughed, knowing how incredibly fucked up and crazy my life all too soon became. "But I love it. How the hell am I supposed to drive that to school?"

"How about we let Seth take you to school this one time and then when you're home, I'll help you ease into driving it. You don't understand how delicate those pedals can be on speed, gorgeous."

I nodded, feeling my heart break at the thought I wouldn't be the first to drive it. "You're right, yeah." And he laughed again.

"Let's introduce you to Seth, alright? Then off to school to learn."

Anything for you, Mr Mason.

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **Chris Brown- party next door**

Please review


	20. Chapter 20

**Author notes:**

I'm starting to think Saturday updates are gonna be more reasonable since I miss Friday so often.. I am the worst and I apologise. But we hit 1k follows and I'm so thankful. I love every last one of you. I'm still not up to date with replying to reviews but know I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE WORD YOU SEND MY WAY ABOUT THIS STORY.

 _ **Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine but this mafia world definitely is.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter twenty**_

 **Edward's POV**

The week passed us by without any more arguments between Bella and I. After I presented her with the Lambo, she all but left her fallow mood behind with the wind. She and Seth got on really well after quick introductions were made and it put my mind at ease knowing she was actually okay with the precautions I was taking for her benefit. I just couldn't risk anything happening to her again. Not after last time. And not with the opera one day away.

Yes. The opera. Oh, how we've prepared for that. With my mother planning to whisk my beautiful Bella away for the day to pamper her with Rosalie and Alice, it left the day free of women and more time to plan what we already knew down to the nitty gritty.

My father insisted we go through everything one more time. With Abruzzo kidnapping Bella and Rosalie last week, he slipped up by saying our new rival families name in her presence. She was a sneaky fucker when Bella needed to be and I appreciated it now with the show only twenty four hours away.

The Acerbi family would land in approximately five hours in a private airfield just outside Chicago. With every bureau in the country keeping tabs on them, it was essential they travel discreetly but nothing moved past our family if we didn't want it to.

Carlisle had us memorise every face of the four Acerbi men; Caius, Anthony, Benjamin and their boss Aro. Aro's wife, Suplicia, was the definition of minx fur and the usual cliches plagued with La Cosa Nostra. I thought _my_ mother was bad but holy shit, that woman could splurge the drug money like no other. I'm pretty sure nothing on her body was real at this point and if we were to spot her at the opera house, she'd be unrecognisable with the amount of botox in her face. Thank god there was no daughters.

With a last name and faces to the names, we could mark them out of a crowd of thousands. Any competition we came across was eliminated and shot down immediately and nothing has ever stopped us before so this would be a piece of cake.

With our thing, impressions and appearance were everything. Meeting the Acerbi family would show how strong they were as a family and also as a business. We'd figure each other out by this first meeting because it determined who the alpha was in this city. Our city. _My_ city.

Sometimes I wished I could become Don sooner rather than later but that would also mean children and a marriage to Bella, which was way too fucking soon for us. Leading her into this world was work enough, let alone binding myself to her in every way possible.

Isabella Mason, though... Huh. It had a nice ring to it, didn't it?

Bringing myself out of those deep dark thoughts, I focused on the very difficult task at hand; picking out a suit to wear.

"What time is your mother coming over at again, Edward?" Bella called from the bathroom where she was currently doing her make up. Rosalie and Alice were in the living room, waiting for her to hurry her sexy ass up and they'd been complaining the last ten minutes.

"Come _on_!" Alice whined from down the hall and Bella finally had enough.

"You asked me to look hot as fuck and that takes time!" She screeched, peering out of the bathroom door. "Now shut it!" Then she turned to me with a soft smile. "What time, baby?"

"Ten minutes," I chuckled, turning back to my wardrobe. "You'll be taking her limo."

"Can't I drive my car?" Bella pouted and I faced her once more when I decided on a slick black suit. I laughed as I dressed, knowing how obsessed Bella was with the new car I bought her. I was beginning to think she had more love for that thing than she did for me. Which didn't surprise me; I got like that when I bought my first car. Only that was when I was sixteen and I had enough money by then to buy ten cars. But Carlisle paced me.

I watched Bella in the bathroom mirror as she fluffed her hair as she finished up and came into the bedroom to dress in the outfit Alice had set out on the bed for her. After a week getting used to her new guards, her new car and the tricks and traits of my world, Bella was easing herself into the expensive lifestyle women had in our family. Alice was beyond used to it and Rosalie was already materialistic long before Emmett came along so she settled in without fail. Bella was like my mother in her younger years. She never splurged her cash too much and didn't expect the world just because she had the money and resources to do so; or so I heard. Dad always ranted from time to time how Esme never let him spend a dime on her. Even growing up in this life, my Ma had her wits about her.

Bella was that way too but did appreciate a little pampering from time to time. And with her still working for that prick at the firm across from Cullen Inc, she had her own money she insisted on spending. One way or another, I'd convince her to leave the shitty job and let her in on _my_ kind of spending- something _any_ woman would appreciate.

I dressed alongside Bella and couldn't help but think to myself how normal it felt to live with her. It was literally a week since I packed up all her shit to move her into my apartment and sooner or later I'd be moving again. I wasn't happy with the security here and after having a long talk with my father about it, he was confident moving was best. And I'd be taking Bella with me. I didn't care that she paid for the dorm room, she wasn't safe there. I'd still keep it under her name of course and I'd transfer the money she lost to her account by next week just in case we were ever to break up.

We were acting like an old married couple and I couldn't help but feel sick at the thought. Me, Edward Mason, an old man? And married? I still had a good few years until that was necessary. I loved Bella, she loved me. There was no reason to prove it anymore than we already had.

"I don't think I can handle a whole day of shopping," Bella pulled me from my reverie as she slipped on her pumps. She looked so fucking sexy in heels. I'd make sure she wore them tonight when I finally saw her again.

"My mother makes it easier to bear," I pulled her into my arms with a smirk. "It's the other two girls I'm worried about."

"They live to shop," she rolled her eyes, snuggling against my chest.

"Just come back feeling pampered and happy with the dress you bought."

"I still think I should just order a dress online."

"Ma won't ever trust the internet."

"I do it all the time."

"She wants to bond with you girls," I finally revealed, knowing my mother wanted the chance to get to know Rosalie and Bella. If anyone knew how to play match maker, it was Ma. And if she approved, it would make life a hell of a lot easier. "Get to know you properly. All she gets to see is fleeting dinners and moments when you're kidnapped."

Bella snorted. "You really need to get over that. We've gone a week without any incidents. I think that's a world record in this family."

"You're telling me," I breathed, pulling away from her to throw on my jacket. "Just promise to have a good day."

"Of course I will."

I pulled out my wallet to hand her my card. I saw the fleeting glint of anger in her eyes before I slapped the damn thing in her hand. "Use this and I won't take no for an answer. Spend a dime of your own money and I'll put you over my knee."

"That doesn't scare me, Edward," she arched a bitch brow and my cock twitched.

Dirty girl... "I'm warning you, Isabella." Yes, I used her full name. Because I knew what it did to her. "Use the card."

She swallowed. "Yes, sir."

I pecked her lips chastely. "Good girl. Now go out and join the others before they come find you themselves."

"Fine. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Of course. You've got a key?"

Bella waved her purse in the air where her key card was in place.

"Bye."

"Bye," she called back. "Love you!"

"Love you," I mumbled, pulling out my phone when it buzzed on the bed.

 **Emmett:** _Meeting in dad's office in twenty._

I sighed. Another fucking round of guess who with the Acerbi's. How fun.

 **Me:** _Got it. Tell Jazz not to be late this time._

I got a text two seconds later as I left my bedroom to head to my weapons room.

 **Emmett:** _He's already there. App. with Jenks and dad._

Jasper had an appointment with Jenks and Carlisle? Without me? That never usually happened. Even though Jasper was our right hand man, nothing went without me being present. Being the underboss, it was essential I be there. I guess it couldn't be that important if they didn't ask me.

Oh well.

 **Me:** _Got it. See you then, bro._

E **mmett:** _Cool bro._

The girls were readying themselves to leave in the foyer but having already said my goodbyes to Bella, I headed straight upstairs, knowing they'd be fine to meet Ma outside the building. I shut the door behind me and tapped my chin in thought, deciding slowly what weapons to stack up on for tomorrow night. I needed something simple and quick; something that would get the job done. I stuck with the little customised hand gun meant to put a bullet with my name on it through Abruzzo and another glock. I picked out a few throwing knives, knowing nothing ever ran smoothly with Bella's bad luck around. I didn't know what I'd need with her in jeopardy so I put a few of them off to the side as well.

With that sorted, I left for dad's house, leaving my now empty apartment. I drove without caution, not wanting to hear dad if I was a few seconds late. I parked in the driveway and threw my keys to the help, racing up the stairs to meet my brother, father and cousin in his office.

"You starting without me?" I joked, seeing everyone sitting around dad's desk with stone cold expressions. That only meant one thing: plans had changed.

"Take a seat, Edward," Carlisle gestured to the empty seat next to Emmett.

I did as he said, nodding to Emmett as I went and waited for dad to start talking again.

"So," he sighed, tucking himself in behind his mahogany desk and clasped his hands together. "I've just been informed by Jenks that the Acerbi's just landed in the airfield."

"What?" They weren't meant to arrive for another five hours?

Carlisle just nodded. "We were obviously fed false information and it means they are once again, one step ahead of us."

I took a deep breath. It didn't have a major impact on us really, but the simple fact they got one over us before we've even met them didn't sit right with me. I could see on everyone's face in the room that this blind spot is not something we could accept easily. Damn this fucking new family.

"Okay," Emmett clapped his hands and rubbed them together. Trust him to keep the motivation going. "Those little cock suckers are on _our_ territory now. It's our turn to show them who's boss."

He was right.

"I've got Seth tailing the Acerbi's right this instant," Carlisle announced and it stopped me dead in my tracks from planning. "Once Jenks told me the info I called him to"-

"Seth is tailing the Acerbi's?" I demanded and dad clenched his teeth. He hated being interrupted.

"That's what I just said, Edward," he hissed. "Keep up, boy."

"I have him assigned to watch over Bella"-

"And I told him to switch course," it was dad's turn to cut _me_ off and he even had the audacity to shrug. As if it meant nothing. "One girl doesn't outweigh the new competition, Edward."

"But he is _my_ guard," I tried not to raise my voice. We all knew where that would get me. "And it's not just one girl, it's _my_ girl."

"Oh, boo hoo, son, but we've all got women to look out for," dad rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a pussy and give the girl some space. She's with your mother and I have her protected."

"But I can't do the same for Isabella?" I prompted, hating the difference between don and underboss.

"Don't get snarky, Edward," dad warned me and I bit down on my tongue hard. "Know your place."

"I do," I nodded in confirmation. "But I want Seth back in _his_ place beside Bella."

I stared down my father, knowing this could go on for hours if we let it. But that's what we had Jasper for.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat and through my peripheral I saw him sitting up straighter. "I think once we know exactly where the Acerbi family is heading, we can send Seth back to Isabella. It shouldn't take that long since they're already on the move. And Carlisle is right, Edward, the girls are safe with Esme. Nothing will happen her with some harmless shopping."

I almost laughed but I refrained. "You clearly don't know Bella. If there's danger within a ten mile radius, it will reach her in no time." I whipped out my phone and texted her a quick message, just to see if she was okay. While I waited, I pocketed it once more and faced my father.

Then, the telephone on dad's desk rang out and his finger pressed the loud speaker immediately. "Jenks," he answered with authority.

"Sir, Seth just called and told me to inform you that Aro Acerbi and his boys dropped his wife Sulpicia at the Fairmont and then headed right for Abruzzo Manor."

I gritted my teeth so hard I feared I smashed them. That fucking cock sucking prick...

"Thank you, Jenks," Carlisle nodded once, though Jenks couldn't see. Where this family would be without that man I'd never know.

"You're welcome, sir." With that, Carlisle hung up, doing nothing other than taking a few slow, deep breaths.

Then he sprang into action.

"After the opera tomorrow, I want him clipped." He didn't have to tell me twice. "I don't care how you do it, how fast it is or how slow, I just want it done. Are we clear?"

Carlisle didn't look to anyone but me. Because he knew how much I wanted Abruzzo dead for what he did to Bella. He knew I'd get the job done. So I nodded alongside my cousin and brother, knowing I'd be the one to put a bullet in Marcus' head out of the three of us.

"Excellent. You're excused now."

I got to my feet first, checking my phone as I left and saw Bella had text back.

 **Bella:** _I thought I was okay until I saw Rosalie and Alice play tag team to shop. These girls are unstoppable. Help me?_

I smiled as I typed out a quick response.

"Phew," Emmett let out a sigh of relief once dad's office door was closed by Jasper. "Tomorrow is gonna be a blood bath."

I didn't agree whole heartedly. "I don't want the girls knowing any part of this," I said coolly as we descended the stairs side by side. "I want to act as casual as possible so they at least have a good time watching the opera. Once they're safely at home, we head straight for Abruzzo Manor. Got that?"

"Sure thing, boss," Jasper said and I ignored his little nick name for me. "I'm assuming you've already picked out the weapons you're gonna use."

I smirked. He knew me too well. And that carving knife on the left wall of my weapons room was looking all too tantalising in my head. "I've a rough idea."

Both men snorted. "Of course you do. Would you be Edward Mason if you didn't?"

True. "I've to stop by the company to check up on some things since I won't be there tomorrow," I told Emmett. "You can do the run in's tomorrow morning."

He groaned. "You always have me doing the early rising work."

I grinned. "You don't call me boss for nothing, little brother."

"Fuck you," he mumbled and I laughed.

"Bella wants to have a family take out night before tomorrow so come around about seven tonight. Bring the girls obviously and your own fucking beer."

"You're the worst host known to man, bro," Emmett exclaimed but I ignored him because I got another text from Bella.

And it confused the ever loving shit out of me.

 **Bella:** _Lunch is definitely in otsdas_

Lunch is in what?

Feeling the familiar feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach, I decided to diall her number. After two times she didn't answer. "Damn it, Bella," I hissed, trying one more time.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I heard Jasper say but I couldn't answer because finally Bella picked up.

"Bella!" I exclaimed. "Thank God. Are you?"-

"Edward! Edward you have to come!" That wasn't Bella's voice. That was nothing like Bella's voice. Because it wasn't. It was Alice's. "Something happened and"-

"Alice, slow down," I shut her up, refusing to let the fear take over my logic. "What happened?"

"Something with the damn car!" She sounded like she was crying. "We were driving fine and then he must have lost control of the wheel and we crashed!"

But I was talking to Alice from Bella's phone. And my whole world stopped. "Where's Bella..." I didn't want to know the answer.

"She's fine," she said and my knees almost gave out. "She's concious again and the ambulance just got here"-

"Ambulance?" I roared, finding Jasper's eyes and saw the flicker of fear on his face before all three of us were down the front steps and ready to jump in my car.

"Ask about Rosie!" Emmett pleaded, his eyes wide with anxiety. Then I remembered our girls weren't the only ones in the car.

"Is Ma okay?" And Emmett and Jasper's faces turned to stone. Ma...

Alice didn't answer at first. "Alice," I warned, not caring how threatening I sounded.

She sniffled down the phone and her voice broke. "Edward, just get here as fast as you can."

I had to grip onto the hood of the car before I dropped to the gravel.

"We're just off main street at Esme's favourite restaurant."

The phone slipped from my grasp and everything spun. "Get Carlisle," I rasped out but no one moved. "Damn it, get my dad!"

 _Please, Ma, be okay_.

There was a lot of commotion and the next ten to fifteen minutes were a blur. All I remember was the look on my father's face when Emmett said my mother's name. I remember him bypassing us all to get to his own car and the rest of us struggling to keep up in my own. I remember following the blearing lights of the ambulance towards the hospital... Rushing through the front doors to see my mother being shipped away on a gurney to the emergency room.

And Bella... My Bella. Holding the hand of Alice in the waiting area, cheeks tear stained as she struggled to remain strong for the rest of them.

"Bella," I breathed and I don't know how, but she heard me and her face looked up to find mine and I almost broke.

Bella's bottom lip quivered but before she had a chance to say anything, dad was screaming bloody murder, demanding answers.

"Who did this?" He roared, shoving Bella out of the way and had it not been my mother he was trying to get answers on, I would have killed him. "Who hurt my wife? Esme..."

"Sir, I need you to calm down"-

"I need to see my wife!" Carlisle roared at the tiny nurse trying to help us. "Esme Mason!"

The nurse recognised the name immediately and if she wasn't scared before, she certainly was now. She had the entire head family of the mafia in her reception and there was nothing she could do to reign us in.

I'd never seen my father lose his cool like this. Ever. He was like a different person. And it took everything I had not to shoot up the hospital if they let any harm come to the only woman I've ever loved before Bella.

"Sir," one of the paramedics spoke up. "I need you to calm down and take a seat before"-

"Don't you fucking _dare_ take me away from my wife!" Carlisle whipped out his gun so fast, the man barely had time to blink.

"Dad stop!" I heard Emmett bellow from behind me.

"Don't!"

"Carlisle, you'll get us fucking arrested," I finally spoke up, knowing I was probably the only one strong enough to go against him mentally. "Put the fucking gun away and let the doctors do their job."

"Funny how they're out here tryna talk me down rather than help my fucking wife," dad spat, but he put the gun away none the less.

"If you had listened to me before about more security for the girls you wouldn't be in this situation, you prick!" I roared, aware I was only saying this out of fear for my mother. And it twinged in my soul the hurt that fled across dad's eyes. I regretted it the moment I said it.

"You weren't concerned about anyone but Bella!" Dad spat back. "Did you even remember your mother was in the car?!"

I damn nearly flinched in anger and shame.

"Edward, stop," Bella's hands pressed against my chest, almost like she was stopping me from going for my father. "Carlisle, I was next to Esme when the car crashed. I made sure to get her out first. I _promise_ you, she is _going_ to be okay!"

"Please," Emmett pushed past me to face the doctor. He swallowed thickly and Rosalie appeared out of nowhere to comfort him immediately. "Please, doc, just tell us what you know."

The man looked to us all; Alice on the chair in the waiting area two feet away from us, dad twitching towards his gun, Jasper already talking on the phone to Jenks, Emmett pleading for answers, Bella holding me down... And me... standing stone cold ready for vengeance. Because there was no way the driver lost control of one of _our_ cars. This was premeditated. This was attempted murder.

But Ma wasn't dying... She wasn't.

"It appears your wife has a punctured lung and it's too soon to really know the permanent damage since she has just been sent to surgery," the doctor finally said, taking a step back in case one of us didn't like what he heard. "I can tell you right now her arm is broken in two places and she may have a concussion but we won't know for sure until she's woken. But with the excessive bleeding from her head it is more than likely."

We all nodded and looked like we hung on every word he said. While he spoke, Bella wrapped her tiny hands around my biceps and I could finally breathe again and feel some sort of calm. Until I knew the full story, I couldn't relax completely. I was on a warpath.

"When will the surgery be finished?" Jasper asked but it looked like Jenks was the one asking, considering he was still on the phone.

"Approximately two hours is how it normally goes, but we'll have to wait and see what damage is done exactly."

I gritted my teeth for the hundredth time today. Two hours before I knew the fate of my mother. But she was going to live. So the wait couldn't be that bad.

But for my father, it was an eternity. He held onto his gun for dear life as we all set up shop in the waiting area. Jasper had to run the usual security procedures and dad demanded to see both Seth and the driver assigned to the girls today. The security guards in the hospital couldn't do anything to control us; nor could the nurses at reception work in peace. We were the Mason's and we were taking over.

Carlisle demanded nothing but the best care for Esme, whipping out his card to pay for whatever bullshit facilities he wanted for Ma. Her own room, customised, proper fucking food instead of the vomit they served in public hospitals. And with Jasper looking after everything while my dad lost the plot, we had our own guards back in action, on each corner of the building.

And with all of us branching out across the seats in the waiting area, it was time to confront Bella in private.

"Tell me everything that happened," I whispered into her hair. She was curled into my side, smelling like smoke and gas, something I never expected to smell on her usual strawberry scented body.

Bella took in a shaky breath and I squeezed her closer to me on the bench. "It happened so fast, you know? One minute I was replying to your text and the next, the driver was yelling about the breaks not working. Whatever way we went down the hill, impacted your mother the most. He sounded so fucking scared so I knew he wasn't in on whatever happened"-

Wait. "You knew this was premeditated?" I disrupted her, eyes wide with astonishment. "You don't think it was just some freak accident?"

Bella looked at me like I'd grown ten heads. "When would a car owned by your family ever become faulty?" She had a point. "I know better than to believe that. You're a mafia family, Edward. I'm not blind to what goes on in your world anymore. I've watched enough movies to know the basics of attempted murder."

Uh huh. Right. "So who do you think it was?"

"Abruzzo of course."

This woman...

I licked my lips. "I'm going to rip that mother fucker's head off."

"No," Bella gripped my shirt to keep me seated. "You are not going to do that. You are going to sit here and wait for your mom to get out of surgery and make sure Carlisle doesn't go off on the city. I need you to wait to kill that fucker for ever harming a hair on that incredible woman's head until tomorrow night where it's _acceptable_ to show Marcus who's boss. But you won't do it right now. That's what he'll be expecting. He wants a reaction."

As much as I hated to admit it, Bella was right. As much as I was angry, rashness wouldn't get me anywhere. And someone had to keep an eye on Carlisle because Emmett ran off too much energy to talk him down; he'd end up joining my father on the killing spree.

And with Abruzzo the obvious offender, there was only one way he had the guts to do so; Acerbi. Aro.

"He thinks he can hide behind that cock sucking bastard but he can't," I mumbled to myself, knowing Bella wouldn't understand half of it. She didn't know Aro Acerbi and his family arrived today. "I'll take them both down with a flip of my fucking palm."

"And you can do that," Bella allowed with a firm nod. "But not now. And only if you protect yourself. We already have one Mason hurt today, we don't need another."

With the fear of my mom's well being back in full force, the doctor finally came through to the waiting area and all our heads peaked up to listen.

The doctor took a deep breath and smiled. "The surgery was successful." We all breathed our own sighs of relief. "Mrs Mason is now in recovery in the room Mr Mason requested and she should wake once the anaesthetic wears off."

"Thank god," Carlisle breathed, blessing himself repeatedly.

"Can we see her?" Emmett asked, pushing Rosalie off him slightly to sit up straighter.

"Of course but"-

Every last one of us stood to make our way for the elevators and the poor doc didn't know what to do. "Wait, wait, one at a time!"

"I'm going," dad said in a tone not to be disagreed with and with a few grumbles, we all accepted, taking our seats once more.

Ma was okay. And my plan for vengeance was now under way.

Abruzzo and Acerbi were going down.

* * *

 **End notes:**

Reviews are love so give me some love.

 ** _Chapter song/_** _Rihanna- Close to you_


	21. Chapter 21

**Author notes:**

If I had included the opera in this chapter it would have been too long as I have a lot planned for that evening. I'm sorry for the wait for this one, I was busy clearing out my nanny's house and all her things. It was emotional saying goodbye to the home I spent all my time in. I have to thank you all for the kind words and the 1k follows. I love you xxxx

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but this storyline is something I hold dear in my own mind.**_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty one**

 _ **Bella's POV**_

"I feel like your father thinks Esme's injuries are my fault by the way he's treating me," I mumbled to Edward as we entered his apartment. We had just left the hospital finally; free from the grime and trauma of today's events. Esme would make a full recovery, though she'd have to remain at the hospital for the weekend for observation. Which meant she couldn't attend the opera with us all. Carlisle was not happy about that in the slightest.

And neither was Edward.

"He's just pissed we can't make the impression he wants tomorrow night," he sighed, kissing my temple as we sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"She needs to recover, Edward," I reminded him for the hundredth time. "She can't do that surrounded by intimidating mafia men."

"She can recover surrounded by family," Edward enunciated. "If we want to make an impression we all have to be there. We can't have a half assed family."

"And you need Esme to intimidate these guys?"

"Bella, I've told you the importance of wives," Edward sounded all too frustrated. "How do you think we'll look when Aro shows up with Sulpicia; nothing but the best support?"

I didn't answer him. Because me being me, only new to this sort of thing, hadn't an opinion on the matter. What was the big deal?

"Just explain the reason why she isn't there," I merely shrugged. "He'll know where Esme is anyway; isn't he working with Marcus? What was his name again? Aro?" What the fuck sort of name was that?

"I'm gonna slice his fucking throat when I get my hands on him," Edward seethed, his knuckles turning pale white as he tensed his fists so hard.

"Relax," I eased, reaching out to place my own hands over his white flesh. "You're the most intimidating man I know- besides your father. You'll make a lasting impression. Don't be worrying about Esme's absence. You have the rest of us to fall back on."

Edward forced a smile. "About that..."

What now?

Edward held my hand and guided me towards his bedroom to his walk in wardrobe, reaching up onto the top shelf to pull down a large, beige box.

"What is this?" I asked, scared to know the answer.

"It's sort of required," Edward said softly, and I was unsure of where this was going. "Customary or tradition, if you must. I wanted you to have one of your own."

I held my breath, thinking it was a box filled with loaded guns but realised I was being stupid. Edward set the box down on the bed and when he lifted the lid, I almost breathed a sigh of relief. It was only clothes. Really hairy clothes at that.

"You bought me something?" I tried to sound angry but I secretly loved when he bought me things. I felt so cherished being slurged on.

"Ma wanted to buy you it since she brought you out shopping today- Rosalie too- but I kind of wanted to be the one to give you it. So here."

A hint of a smile played on my lips at the curiosity hidden within the box. I lifted the furry, soft, and heavy item of clothing and realised in an instant, just how deep I'd gotten into things with Edward, his family and this life.

"It's minx fur," Edward mumbled. "Every woman in our little thing should own a fur coat. And it will go perfect with the gown you got for tomorrow evening."

A fur coat. Jesus. How did I feel about this?

"What do you think?"

I swallowed hard. "I, uh... Jesus, I don't know."

Edward faked a laugh. "I know it might seem a little clichéd but it's tradition. Ma really wanted you to have one of your own. If the fur is a problem we can get faux"-

"Thank you," I cut him off, deciding not to be _that girl_ that hated on presents she received. I was beyond uncomfortable with the situation but I couldn't exactly tell him to bring it back. Where the fuck did people buy that sort of thing anyway? "Thank you for this. I feel part of... whatever this is now."

Edward's look of relief made my lie feel much better, knowing he was delighted with my words. I couldn't remove that look from his face. I couldn't.

"I'm glad," Edward nodded, leaning down for a sweet, tender kiss.

"Do you want to try it on?"

I froze up. "I have to shower and I don't want to ruin it."

"Yeah, those things don't come cheap," Edward snorted, putting it back in the box.

"Oh yeah?" I giggled, thinking he was just saying it for the fun of it. "How much usually?"

"For the real deal? Huh, three thousand is the cheapest; cheap shit is Abruzzo's kind of fur," Edward shrugged, returning the fur to the wardrobe while I blanched.

" _What_? So how much was _our_ standard?"

I think he liked the way I said 'our'.

He smiled widely. "I won't tell you; you'll just get angry with me for spending so much money."

Jesus Christ this man...

"I hate you," I mumbled and he snorted once more.

"I love you too."

And my heart swelled.

I seriously didn't want to wear that thing tomorrow night but if everyone in this life wore animals for style, then I'd have to do my utmost to impress Edward and the others.

"When was Alice given her fur?" I started up the conversation, not wanting to leave myself in silence to over think.

Edward thought for a moment as he stripped. "She and Jasper have been together for a long time... I think my parents knew she was right for him the moment they met them and his parents all but begged him to propose. I wouldn't be surprised if they bunked up a wedding to next week. So it didn't take long for her to wear our clothes and jewellery."

"Jasper is very close to your father," I said, climbing out of my own clothes. Shopping and the accident today really took everything out of me and I smelled like fucking shit. The shower was calling me. "Is that normal?"

"He's our confidant, so to speak," Edward tried to explain. "Anything my father decides, he overlooks. He's the calmest of us all and has a smart head on his shoulders."

I nodded, gnawing on my lip. "Will he still be your confidant when you take over?"

Edward had to think for a second. "I'm not sure..."

I just nodded. "I, uh... I'm gonna go shower."

"Okay."

When I returned to the bedroom, squeaky clean and wrapped in a towel, Edward was nowhere to be seen. I dressed in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts and decided to track him down. I didn't want to be rude and go to sleep without him.

I found him in his office, talking furiously into the telephone on his desk and when he looked up to find me in the doorway, he mumbled he'd call back in a few minutes and slammed the phone back down into the receiver. I tried not to jump but I couldn't help myself. The apartment was eerily quiet besides his voice.

"I thought you'd be gone to bed," Edward scrubbed a hand over his face.

"I didn't want to go without you," I admitted.

"Well I've tons of work to do so there's no point waiting up for me," Edward said, refusing to look at me still. "You should get some sleep; you've a long day and night ahead of you tomorrow."

I gnawed on my bottom lip, unsure of what to do. I didn't want to leave him in this mood but then again I didn't want to make it worse by forcing him to come to bed.

"Bella."

I looked back up at him, dropping my teeth from my lip. "Yes?"

Edward released a breath. "Go to bed, beautiful," he said and my heart sank.

I swallowed thickly, feeling stupid for even getting upset and dropped my head, closing the door silently behind me as I rushed down the horrible flight of stairs to crawl under the covers in his bed. Today had been the worst and seeing Edward this way did nothing to lesson the blow of everything that occurred this afternoon.

From a perfect day spent with friends and kind words from Esme, to watching the car be impaled in a crash, resulting in terrible injuries for my hopeful mother in law, to Edward distancing himself due to fear of tomorrow, all I wanted and needed was a good cry and sleep. But that wouldn't come unless Edward was here beside me.

It was going to be a long night.

I woke to warmth surrounding me. Strong, big arms encircled my waist and I smiled sleepily, cuddling closer into Edward's chest, my ass rubbing against his sure to be morning wood. Edward's grip tightened around me and he groaned lazily, obviously waking up.

"Good morning," I whispered, kissing the back of his hand, which was closest to my lips.

"Morning," Edward yawned into my hair and I breathed a laugh.

"What time did you come to bed?" I asked, waiting a few seconds before turning around to face him. I was in dire need of proper cuddles, snuggled against his chest.

"Four, I think," Edward mumbled and I almost slapped him.

"You're fucking stupid." I turned to face him, grumbling as I pulled him closer to me and he snorted.

"Bella, I usually don't get to bed at all," he said. "So get used to it."

"I don't have to get used to it," I pouted. "That's not healthy, Edward."

"I've done worse before you came into my life, I'm not about to change."

"That attitude has got to stop," I warned him. "I understand your fears about tonight but that won't help it run any smoother. It's going to be okay."

"I'm not fucking scared, Bella, I'm pissed the fuck off."

"Well don't be. You're gonna kick ass."

Edward snorted once more. "You're so clueless, Bella," he laughed.

"Then teach me how not to be clueless," I insisted. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Stand next to me and look pretty," he kissed my nose and got out of bed and I watched his naked ass strut to the bathroom.

"Asshole," I muttered.

Just then, my phone on the bedside table rang and I bolted to answer quickly.

"Hello?"

"How you feeling, B?" It was Rose.

"I'm okay, a little sore but that's to be expected, right?"

"Yeah... Can you believe Alice salvaged all the clothes we bought? They weren't even damaged."

"Trust you to think of clothes during this terrible time," I was only partly annoyed. I knew she was only trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey, Alice salvaged them, not me. I'm on the way to Edward's apartment with Em anyway so I'll bring your half over if you'd like."

Oh? "You're coming over?"

"Yeah, Emmett has a meeting with Edward or something like that," Rosalie told me. "It's weird how they've to call and _arrange_ a time to meet with family, isn't it?"

"They lead busy lives," I sighed, staring at the closed bathroom door, thinking of the man behind it.

"Don't I know it... I'll see you in fifteen."

"Bye."

I looked to the white garment bag hanging inside the walk in wardrobe before me and felt dread warm my stomach at the thought of tonight. I was so nervous being introduced to Edward's world officially, meeting other mob bosses and servants. How would they react to me? Would I look the part? Would I fit in? Would I do Edward proud?

The toilet flushed and Edward stepped outside, scrubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Em and Rose are on the way over," I told him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I called last night."

I simply nodded back.

"You okay?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I got up and headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind on his bewildered face. "Bella?"

I sighed and leaned against the door, confused about fucking everything and the emotions I was feeling. Everything was just fucked and his humour wasn't making anything better.

Before I could even decipher my emotions, I was pushed towards the bathroom sink as Edward barged through the door, a look of anger on his face.

"What the hell?" I screeched, rubbing the back of my neck. "That hurt, asshole!"

"Don't fucking walk away from me without saying shit!" Edward yelled. "What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" I lied. "I was perfectly fine before you pushed your way in here!"

"Don't lie to me, Isabella, something is up."

"I could say the same about you!" I pointed a finger in his direction. "I get in an accident and you're nothing but distant with me? I understand you're angry about the position your mother's absence puts you in but she wasn't the only one in the car! Don't you remember I was beside her when we were hit?"

"So you're pissed because I didn't come to bed last night?" Edward scoffed.

Ugh! "Just leave it, you're more concerned about tonight anyway."

"Of course I am- it's my _job_ , Isabella!"

"Stop calling me that," I hissed.

"It's my work, what do you expect"-

"And I'm terrified of your goddamn work!" I cut him off. "I'm scared you won't come home one day and what happened yesterday will happen to you! This is a lot to fucking deal with, Edward!"

He scrubbed a hand over his face like he had last night. I was beginning to notice a pattern when he was either fed up or frustrated he'd use that move. "I thought we were over this? I thought we were past this stage?"

I dropped my head. "It's still in me to worry, Edward."

"And your well being is constantly on my mind every second of every day but I can't afford to let it consume me because I've an entire family to look out for. What if my father got clipped and I was to take over suddenly? Could you handle that, Bella? I need you to fucking handle that, baby."

"I'll do anything for you, Edward, you know that. But I won't let you die on me. Tonight is nerve racking enough making first impressions, I don't need your death ruining things."

He almost laughed. "I promise to stay alive tonight if you promise to stop fucking worrying about me. I'm sorry I didn't ask more questions about the accident but I'd only be angrier at the fact I couldn't stop what happened. I don't want you in harms way ever and now that you already have I'm pissed at myself. Just... fucking talk to me okay? Don't ignore me and walk away. I hate that shit."

I nodded. "Sorry."

"Me too. Now get ready. I'm sure Rosalie wants to pamper you for the day."

I rolled my eyes.

Rosalie and Emmett arrived not long after. I just threw on some shorts and a tank top, having a slight suspicion Rose was gonna go all out for tonight. It was only noon and I could hear her talking in the foyer about getting ready. It was times like this I wondered how we were friends. I loved getting dolled up with her for nights out, but something told me the opera house wasn't a place I could wear my usual slutty attires. Boo hoo. I'm sure Edward would have approved.

"Hey, B!" Rose smiled when I entered the room. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I told her, though my shoulder was acting up, I didn't say anything. I knew Edward would just stress now that I knew how angry he'd been knowing I was put in danger alongside his mother. "How are you?"

"I swear I got whiplash but I'll live," she sighed and that's when I noticed all the bags at her feet. "Where's the bedroom? I have so much to put away for you."

"It's through here," I pointed to where I just came.

"Uh, my bedroom is"- I cut Edward off before he could say anything against forbidding my best friend from being in his room.

"You stole me from my dorm so therefore it's our bedroom. Therefore, I'm allowed bring whoever I like in there."

"Not whoever you like," Edward hissed and I ignored Emmett's snorts from behind us. Was he heading for the liquor cabinet? "But best friends," he nodded curtly. "That's okay."

"Thanks dad," I rolled my eyes as I past him and he swatted my ass. "Hey!"

"Enjoy ladies," Emmett waved a bottle of vodka and Edward smacked the back of his head, arching his head towards the direction of his office. I guess clothes was Edward's idea of distracting me.

"Esme bought us so much shit!" Rosie brought my from my thoughts and I followed her to Edward's bedroom. Or our bedroom.

"Not to mention Edward gave me his card," I muttered, plopping down onto the bed, suddenly not excited to route through everything I got yesterday.

"Em did the same," Rosalie shook her head, like she was in awe at her new life. "I thought my dad spoiled me... Jeez, Bella. He's not buying my love but holy mother"-

"Love?" I almost choked. "You love Emmett?"

Rosalie smiled her girly smile, a smile I rarely got to see. Ever. "Of course I do, Bells," she fumbled with the clothes on the bedroom floor. "I love him so much. I know this life is fucked up but I want to spend my life with that man. He's the one. And I don't take that shit lightly."

Wow. "And does he feel the same?"

"He said it first," she bit down on her lip, her whole face lighting up like Christmas. I was so happy for her in that moment.

"Rosie!" I squeaked. "What are we?" I giggled, plopping down next to her on the floor, sending clothes everywhere.

"A Cinderella story come true," she sang and that sobered me up.

"If Prince Charming had a stock room filled with guns, then yes."

Rose snorted. "It's not so bad. I think it's kinda hot that Em can work a gun."

"Rose!"

"What?" Her eyes were wide and innocent. "What's the point in fighting it, Bella? I love that man- hell, the entire family. They're easy to love."

"But is their job?" I hated how dubious I was. How sceptical I was, even though I was head over heels in love with my Mason.

Rosalie threw me a look. "Don't do this, Bella. Don't ruin the moment. Just be happy that I got the 'L' word from the man of my dreams who will whisk me away tonight after the ball."

I had to smile. "Okay, Cinderella."

She giggled. A sound I never heard from Rosalie Hale. "Weird."

"Shut up!" she threw a pack of thongs at me and then a clothes fight ensued, until the boys came in and broke us up.

"Wow, can I join?" Emmett went for my new underwear but Edward slapped that shit away quickly.

"Don't touch what's mine," Edward hissed.

"You wear thongs, Eddie?" Rose joked and I snickered.

"Don't call me that," he snapped but we all just laughed. "Clean this up. The make up artist is on it's way."

"What?" I choked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Rosalie stood, patting down her hair, leaving me to deal with _her_ mess. "Alice arranged for a make up artist to come in and pamper us. And a hair stylist. How fancy, right?"

"But extreme for a night out, isn't it?" I mumbled, finding Edward's eyes. He just smiled.

"Nothing but the best for our girls," Emmett kissed Rosalie passionately and I looked away, giving them their moment.

"What did I miss?" I sighed, getting to my own feet, clearing away the mess.

"Nothing important," Edward lied, coming to help. I want you to model these for me when we've the time," he whispered, eyeing the underwear cascading the floor. I smirked.

"Of course, baby. We should really get a pole in here too. The fun you'd have with that," I laughed but Edward's expression was stone cold serious.

"I'll call to have one implanted right away." And I laughed loudly, breaking up the love fest between Em and Rose.

"Let's get some grub before the beauty squad arrives," Emmett announced, pushing us out of the bedroom, stopping the eye fucking Edward and I had going on. It was gonna be difficult staying away from him all day while I was being showered in foundation and hairspray.

Thank god I already showered because the time whizzed past.

The hair and make up artist arrived at one thirty, whisking me away to the living area where they both pampered and stuffed me with different types of items I never had the balls to buy. Or the money. But the Giorgio Armani foundation went on my skin like silk and my eyes were that smoky kind which made them look bigger and my hair was endlessly long with curls that rivalled that of Rosalie's on a night out. Brad, our hair stylist, pinned up each curl with care, probably knowing I'd want to run around the house with nerves so that when I finally took the pins out, the curls would still be huge, bouncy and curly as ever.

Even with my hair pinned up, I looked a million dollars and this was without the million dollar dress I was wearing tonight.

"Now that shouldn't move an inch off your face all night," Francesca, the make up artist beamed as she sprayed my face with a setting spray to keep every ounch of my make up in place.

"Thank you," I breathed, delighted I could finally move off the couch to stretch. I turned to find the boys but they were nowhere in sight.

"They slipped out for a while," Rosalie caught my eye and I struggled to understand her as she was currently being packed with lipstick. "Em said he be back at four thirty."

I looked at the giant clock on the wall and it read four oh five. I nodded, refusing to let the anxiety wash over my newly glammed body. Thoughts of the crash yesterday were in the forefront of my mind and fear of it happening again to the man I loved was an irrational fear but still a fear nonetheless.

I decided to just head to the bedroom and lay down for a while, careful not to fuck with the pins in my head and when my mind was just about to drop into dream world, a large body bounded through the bedroom, jolting me awake.

"Make sure Seth has the perimeters set up around the building with our men," Edward headed straight for his walk in wardrobe, Emmett and Jasper in close tails behind him. "I don't want to take any chances. Has dad still got Richard watching over mom?"

"And three other's outside her room," Jasper nodded in confirmation. "They'll be with her all night in case any of these goons decide to wander."

"No matter what goes down tonight, Seth stays with Bella. Whoever you have set in place to watch your girls stays there and if they don't- I'll kill them myself."

"Rosie is my top priority after what happened yesterday," Emmett sighed.

"Alice knows a guard is like a second skin to her," Jasper said. "She doesn't mind the extra security. And we ain't taking Seth away from your Bella. I don't want a gun down my throat."

Edward seemed to be happy with that. "Good, okay. That's everything then."

The men nodded once before turning to head out the way they came but that's when they spotted my groggy ass on the bed.

"Oh!" Jasper said. "Hey, Bella."

I waved lamely. "Hi."

Edward jumped to the entrance of his wardrobe, his shirt almost buttoned down to the bottom as he stared at my face, scanning every part of it like it was the last thing he would ever see.

"I'll see you later," Emmett winked at me. "You excited? Your first opera!"

I smiled, unable to help myself. We definitely needed him around to lighten the mood. "Can't wait, Em."

He grinned and then clapped Jasper on the back, heading out of the room completely. I sat Indian style on the bed, fiddling with my fingers in between my legs and would not move my eyes off of my damn fingernails. Edward seemed to move from his position in the entryway and went deeper into the wardrobe.

It wasn't until he finally cursed that I got up and went to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I moved closer to him. His shirt was now off and he was in the process of unbuckling his belt. He must be heading for a shower.

"We've to be ready by five thirty," Edward muttered, refusing to meet my gaze, even though I was now positioned in front of him.

"That's why you're so antsy?" I wondered, arching a brow.

"You look stunning by the way," Edward murmured softly, finally looking down at me and I couldn't help but blush. Though he probably couldn't see over the foundation cake I was sporting.

"Thank you," I replied simply, reaching for his trousers, ready to take them off for him. "Now what's got your panties in a twist. Again."

Edward snorted. "Carlisle is just fucking the entire day up. He wants to head for a meal as a family before the show but that's just wasting time. He wants to look as normal and un-phased as possible but if that's the case, dinner is pointless because we never stray from our own home for family dinners. It's fucking pointless. He's making a big deal out of nothing."

"He's your father and boss, Edward, you have to obey him," I muttered, pulling down his zipper. Edward's hands gripped the sides of my arms, fanning his breath across my forehead as he looked down on me, eyes husky.

"You're on my father's side now?"

I laughed. "I'm just trying to solve the problem. If he wants a dinner, he gets a dinner. When you take over you can do what you like, but until then; suck it up."

"Cheeky," Edward smirked but before he could lean in for a kiss, I dropped to my knees and he gasped.

"Don't get any ideas, I'm not that cheeky," I smirked up at him, making him go crazy as I merely pulled down his trousers. "Besides," I jumped up and our lips touched minutely, "we've to be ready by five thirty."

Edward almost growled. "You're a fucking vixen, Isabella Swan."

I smiled sweetly. "I don't want to ruin the masterpiece on my face. Or my head."

"Is it _meant_ to look like that?" Edward asked, unsure if he was offending me or not."

I giggled. "It's just to hold the curls in. I'll take the pins out once I'm dressed."

"Right," he sounded unbothered. "I'm gonna go get a shower."

"I'm gonna get dressed." And we exited the wardrobe at the same time.

While the shower ran I slipped on my dress easily, being sure to spray a bottle of deodorant before dressing. My gown was silky smooth, swooped low at the front and the thin straps lead around my shoulders to swoop down again at the spot above my eyes, leaving my back exposed. There was a slit running through the right side of the dress, letting my right leg hang out sexily but also classically. There was no reason for underwear and my boobs weren't too big that it would look ridiculous to go without a bra. They sat perfectly and the fabric accentuated what curves I had.

I had to admit, I looked beautiful.

I put on my heels, thankful for the reasonable length, compared to the eight inches I usually wore. No matter what size heel I bought, I could never grow taller than Edward. I doubted I ever would.

I was in the process of ruffling my hair that was finally free from pins and dabbing some gloss on my lips that the shower shut off and the sink water started up. Edward was probably about to shave and knowing how much I loved his stubble- it made him look more intimidating too, if that was possible- I ran to tell him to stop.

"What?" Edward groaned. "Why?"

"Because stubble is so hot on you!" I whined like a little spoilt brat. Edward looked up from the sink and caught my eye in the mirror then and all of a sudden, the debate on whether he shaved or not was forgotten.

"Bella..." He sounded breathless... And lost for words. "You look..."

I blushed.

"Indescribable. Baby, seriously, you look amazing."

"Thank you," I ducked my head, stepping closer to him in the bathroom. The tiles weren't slippy in the slightest so my heels and ankles were safe for now, but if I got any closer to him, with that white towel hanging deliciously low on his hips, where his V lines were showing, I'd do something I'd regret to this pretty little dress. "What are you wearing?"

"Nothing if you look like this for the night," Edward sounded all too serious. "I'll have you on your back if I look at you even once tonight."

My heart thundered in my chest, but I smirked, pretending his words didn't affect me as much as they were and bypassed him to get to the sink. I gripped the edges with one hand and used my other to ride my dress up past my legs and bent over just a little to indicate what I wanted.

"Why not this position?" I whispered, suddenly breathless as I looked over my shoulder to where Edward stood, wide eyed and hungry. I heard the bathroom door closed and didn't even ask why Edward did such a thing, because he stepped behind me suddenly, his hands reaching out to palm my eyes and I gasped, biting down on my lip to keep my sounds at bay.

"No underwear?" He asked, his fingers inching dangerously towards my pussy.

I shook my head, biting my lip a little harder. "I can't with this material."

" _Jesus_ , baby... Are you trying to kill me?"

No, but you are.

"Edward," I licked my glossy lips. "Please."

"Please what, baby?"

Ungh! His hand moved even closer to my soaked pussy.

"What do you want, princess?"

"You," I breathed, almost dropping against the sink. I heard the towel drop finally then and Edward's hands disappeared to grab his own dick in his hand to lead towards my entrance. When he glided against my slick pussy, I couldn't help but whimper and push back against him. He made me so needy when two minutes ago I was refusing to go near him!

"You got me, baby," he grunted right before slamming into me from the back.

"Ungh!" I screamed, being pushed against the sink and I looked up to face the mirror where Edward's eyes were locked on mine as he eased in and out of me, the sensations fucking incredible.

"Edward," I whimpered, feeling my face scrunch a little at the feeling of him stretching me so good. His hands gripped my hips and as he moved inside me, his fingers started playing with my clit and I started a mantra of "ohmygod... ohmygod" each time he slid in and out of me. This position made everything feel so... so...

"Deep, Bella," Edward finished out loud for me. "I'm so fucking deep this way, princess."

I could only nod. "Edward... Fuck!"

His deep thrusts and his fingers working my clit had me already spiralling towards my climax and with my back already arched in my heels, I had no other choice but drop to the marble before me, letting my orgasm consume me.

"Fuck, Edward... Edward..."

"Damn it, Bella, you're so fucking tight."

I was incoherent. Gone. So fucking gone. I was seeing stars.

Edward's pace turned sloppy and I knew he was close so I tightened my walls around him, even though it made me feel ten times more sensitive and Edward let out a little growl before he came in hot spurts inside me. The noise seemed to make me wetter before he finally pulled out, careful to angle himself away from the silk.

"Don't ruin the dress." My voice was so frail, it didn't sound like I cared much about the damn dress any more.

"Don't worry, babe, I won't." Edward sounded fucking fine to me. I guess he'd always affect me more than I did him. I stood up straight, wiping myself quickly before dropping my dress back into place. I checked for some creases and fluffed my hair and patted my lips, not seeing a problem in those departments and turned back to Edward, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" I smiled quizzically.

"I just love you," he smirked. "And that position."

I laughed. "It's great for when I don't want you fucking up my lip stick. And love you too."

Edward kissed my forehead lightly and took my hand, leading me out of the bathroom so he could get dressed.

For tonight.

Suddenly, that muscle relaxing round of hot sex did nothing to calm my nerves. Damn it.

* * *

 **End notes:**

I'll try not to take too long for the next upload but the next chapter is going to be a lot to handle so take the time to prepare yourselves. Love you all.

 ** _Chapter song: Dj Drama ft Chris Brown- wishing_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author Notes:**

Sorry about the one day delay, I was just packing for my week away... Yes, I have a holiday trip with my family again so there will be a week without an update BUT I hope this one is action packed, lengthy and without cliffhangers that you all will be okay until I return. I love you all. Thank you all for understanding and for being so kind STILL about my nanny. It means the world to me. It's our first trip without her so it will be weird but we'll make due. We always do.

Right, let's get on with it, shall we?

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter twenty two**_

 _ **Bella's POV**_

We finally made it out the door where we met Rosalie and Emmett in the back of a limousine. "Fancy," I mocked Edward and he just placed an arm around my furry back. Oh yes, I was wearing the fur coat. Despite my brain screaming at me not to.

"I am nothing if not fancy," Edward joked along with me and opened the door for me. I recognised the driver as one of the guards I had with me whilst shopping with Esme the other day. I wasn't too keen on him, considering what happened.

"Hey guys!" Emmett boomed from inside the car. He was looking immaculate in a black, tight fitted tux, much like that of his brothers. It broadcast his muscles a lot more than he usually would. Which I understood. Impressions and all that.

"Hey," I smiled, settling into my seat. That's when I spotted Rose.

"Bella, you look amazing!" And she looked spectacular, as per usual. In a slim, but thick fabric red dress, she looked like something out of a vintage movie set. Her white fur went with the movie star theme perfectly. Her bright red lips sported a smile that only told me she was right for this world and all the perks that went with it, such as getting dolled up. She was made for this kind of image. I could see it in every inch of her body.

"Did Esme buy you the fur?" I murmured to her when Edward got in beside me.

"Yes! Isn't she incredible?"

"How is she?" I turned to Emmett and Edward placed a hand in mine on my lap.

"She's conscious and giving out bloody murder to anyone who will listen," Emmett chortled and the car started moving. "She'll be out of the hospital by tomorrow, I'd say."

I nodded, happy that the doctors seemed to be sticking with the plan of releasing her after the weekend had past.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?"

"Jazz had a few things to clear with Carlisle so they'll be meeting us there with him," Edward told me before Emmett could speak up. I smiled, dying to see what Alice was going to look like. I'd only ever seen her in work clothes and now I knew she was basically married to a mobster, she'd have to be the most extravagant out of the three of us.

Which reminded me; work.

"I have work on Monday," I whispered to Edward.

He rolled his eyes. "You seriously want to go back to that place? Just take a job at my"-

"No," I said firmly. "I want to stay where I am. It's good money."

He rolled his eyes again. "You don't need to work for money. I have plenty to"-

"I am not mooching off my boyfriend so get that idea out of your head right now," I snapped quietly, darting an eye to Em and Rose across the car. They were lost in their own conversation, barely taking notice that someone else was in the car. I turned back to Edward. "I just thought I'd tell you in case you decided to go all hostage on me again. You won't even let me back to my dorm."

"Because it's not safe. Have you classes on Monday too?"

"Yes. And I doubt someone is going to ransack the office I work in."

"Don't underestimate us."

"Us?" I repeated, not liking the sound of that.

"I mean any man in this life. If they feel threatened, they won't stop to get to you just because you're in a public building."

"It's actually a private firm," I tried to ease the tension in his suddenly creased brow.

"Private or not you're working from me soon enough, regardless."

And then I remembered his plan to takeover my work place. "I hate you."

"Love you too, princess."

We arrived outside a fancy Italian restaurant shortly after our little debacle and found Alice, Jasper and Carlisle smoking on the sidewalk, ready to greet us.

Edward stepped out first, taking my hand to help me out and the first eyes I met were Carlisle's. He looked at me from head to toe and gave a firm nod, as if he was accepting of the way I looked. Way to make a girl feel wooed, Carlisle...

"Bella you look incredible!" Alice was then beside me and I almost didn't recognise her because her usual messy pixie cut was in a hundred tendrils falling down her face. Her dress was an icy silver, which sparkled in the dimly lit street of Boston. She had a black fur paired with it and looked like the ultimate beautiful ice queen.

"You too, Alice... Wow," I was in awe. She certainly outdid herself. And me.

"And Rose!" Alice beamed, finding my best friend once she stepped onto the pavement. "You look hot, girl!"

Rose giggled. "Thanks Alice. You look incredible too!"

Then Emmett coughed rather loudly, puffing out his chest like an egotistical maniac, dying for compliments.

"Of course you look amazing too, Emmett," Alice rolled her eyes with a smirk. "And you too, Edward."

Edward smiled politely. I didn't understand why he couldn't be the playful, sarcastic and witty man he was when he was with me. Why wasn't he like Emmett, who was loud and proud everywhere he went and with anyone he met?

I guess he always felt the need to look intimidating. You never know who could be watching. Ugh, I sounded like him.

"Shall we eat?" Carlisle put out his cigarette and held the door for us ladies to go inside. I had brought some money with me to get me through the night but something told me I'd be spending the whole lot in this one restaurant on one damn meal. It was too fancy.

"Is this where celebrities eat?" I whispered to Edward as we were brought to our table by a well able flirting waitress.

"We are celebrities."

"Ha ha," I deadpanned. "I think I'll be able to afford a piece of lettuce. That will be enough to last the evening, won't it?"

"If you think for one second I'm letting you spend a dime tonight"-

"Yeah, yeah, Mr Big Shot, I hear ya."

Edward's hand tightened around my waist, almost painfully. "Sarcasm doesn't become of you, Isabella."

I loved when he said my full name. It did things to me. "What are you going to do? Spank me?"

"I might have to put you over my knee, yes."

I gulped. "I like the sound of that all too much."

Edward laughed breathlessly. "You're fucking perfect for me, baby."

And my heart soared.

We were seated upstairs in a private room, something I didn't think was possible but with this family, it wasn't that far fetched. I sat next to Edward, and Emmett was to my right so I was hunched in between the two Mason brothers while Jasper snickered at me from across the table.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table, where a seat was empty next to him; the one meant for Esme. I could see it bothered him that he was here enjoying himself whilst she was held up in a hospital but duty called for them all. I knew nothing would stop him from going out tonight. Menus were placed down in front of us and despite the light music and calming setting, every single one of us was on edge and awkward. No one talked, there was no easy conversation because with Carlisle's eyes on us all, there was a sense of insecurity on what to say.

"Whew!" Emmett laughed. "Can we cut this tension with a knife or what?"

Rosalie forced a smile across from him but her eyes tended to return to Carlisle, who was drumming his nails on the table.

"Shall we order?" Jasper offered up, licking his lips dramatically as he looked at the menu. "I already know what I'd like."

"Esme's favourite?" Alice asked him with a smile but it faltered slightly on her name. I wasn't part of this family for long but I could feel the fucking absence of Esme's presence. She must have kept these family dinners afloat because it was all falling to shit right in front of my eyes. Carlisle looked like he wanted to say something but just couldn't.

"I've never been here before," I offered up my two cents. "What should I try to play safe for a first timer?"

Emmett pointed out the lasagna on the second page and Alice talked about the amazing pasta sauce they did here. Edward gripped his menu a little harder from beside me. I chanced a glance at him and saw he was staring daggers at his father, who was now staring at me. I dropped my gaze immediately, my face heating up and tried my best to respond to Alice but I just couldn't seem to find my voice.

A waiter came back just then, asking for our drink orders and when everyone ordered some wine, I decided to do the same.

Just as the waiter left the room, Carlisle addressed me. "Shouldn't you be sticking with water, considering your age?"

Edward cut across me before I could say anything back. "Didn't you have me drinking at the age of twelve?"

"Don't interrupt me, boy," Carlisle said, his eyes sticking to my face.

"Then don't ask stupid questions," Edward said boldly. "She's a grown adult. Don't start this shit tonight."

"Don't cuss at me"-

"So what are you going to order, Bella?" Alice said all too loudly, cutting across the father and son going at one another.

"I..." I didn't want to be here. "I need some air. Excuse me."

Like gentlemen, the men at the table stood- even Carlisle- as I got up to dash away downstairs. I had left my fur coat on the back of my chair so I was freezing my tits off by the time I made it out onto the sidewalk. I got a few looks from men who past me by but I barely gave them the time of day as I tried to calm down my nerves.

"Isabella?"

I turned around, expecting to find Edward but it was Carlisle who stood before me, hands in his pants pockets, looking as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Just Bella," I said out of habit, but realised I didn't really want him to call me by preferred name. I wasn't close enough to him.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you up there," he said, refusing to look at me. Funny how he could stare me down upstairs but when it came to apologising, his eyes were nowhere to be seen.

"It's okay," I lied. "Your parental instincts were kicking in, I suppose."

"It's true that Edward was drinking alcohol at the age of twelve," he offered up. "Even younger actually. We don't take it as seriously as we should but that's how Italia is, I guess."

"Yeah, my grandmother used to dip my pacifier into a beer whenever I was crying as a baby."

Carlisle actually laughed. "What a lady."

Silence.

"Well, I guess I'll head back in"-

"Yeah, you're right. Shall we?"

I allowed him to let me pass and felt a little better knowing he'd at least tried to apologise. I'd take anything I could get from him at this point.

Edward was watching me thoughtfully with concern in his eyes as I returned to the table with his father. I ran my hand through his hair, assuring him I was okay and he threw me a soft smile. "You okay?"

I nodded and noticed the menus were gone. "Have you ordered and everything?"

"I ordered you pasta and the lasagna, since you were stuck on both."

I tried to protest but he cut me off again. "You don't have to eat both; whichever one you choose Emmett can eat the other."

"Damn right," Em muttered from beside me, making me giggle. "I'm like a garbage bin, Bella, bring all of it to me!"

"I'll keep that in mind," I said just in time to see our food coming out. "So soon?"

"You think they want to listen to a bunch of hungry Italians if our food was late?" Edward joked but if I worked here, I'd be fast as lightening too.

My two plates were set in front of me but I didn't feel self conscious because Emmett had four. He winked at me and offered Rosalie some of his pasta but she declined. Why she got a salad is beyond me. Fucking live life a little, Rose. You're still gonna fit into your dress.

I tasted my pasta and almost fell in love with the sauce but the lasagna just had a whole other calling for me. I eased the plate of pasta closer to Em and dug into my own meal, feeling at ease as the conversation was free flowing at the table.

We had some desert after; me complaining I was far too full for anything else so Edward slit a chocolate pie with me. He ate most but I was just happy enough to watch him lick the sauce of his spoon. He made everything look sexy.

Just as we were about ready to leave, one of the guards fly up the stairs to whisper something in Carlisle's ear.

He nodded stiffly and his eyes landed on his sons and Jasper, communicating silently with them and they all seemed to get it.

I leaned into Edward. "What's going on?"

"The Acerbi's just left the manor with Abruzzo. They're all on their way."

"Oh," I said dumbly. "Are we going then?"

Edward pulled out my chair like a gentlemen, his jaw taut as he slipped on my coat. "We must be there before them."

"Right."

Despite heading for the opera of all places, I wasn't as excited as I had been. Something told me I'd be exhausted greeting so many new people in the one night. I'd probably fall asleep by the time the opera started.

When we reached the building, I fell in love with the architecture of it all. It was so anciently beautiful, the red carpet, the paintings on the walls. Even the bar and concession stands looked historic. I loved it.

"This place is gorgeous," I said, eyeing the ceiling of all places.

Edward smiled. "You'll be sick of it after some time."

I was already shaking my head. "The greeting part, definitely." And he laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist to pull me against his chest. I did the same, twining my hand beneath his tux jacket but came across a hard metal object that just killed the sweet gesture.

Edward pulled back, adjusting the gun in the back of his trousers before staring down at me wearily.

"It's okay," I mumbled. "Sorry, I didn't know... Why bring that to a social gathering anyway?"

"Because those were socialising with can't be trusted," Edward said simply. "And it's not just the one."

I arched a brow. "Where are you keeping the others then?"

He winked with a smirk and I laughed. "Ew!"

The bottom floor of the opera house was filling up with people and all our men seemed to be on edge.

A worker came up and offered to take my fur but I kindly declined, since I had a nervous chill about me. The girls seemed to feel the same because they too, kept their jackets on.

I felt the shift in the air when Emmett told a joke and the girls laughed but all the men seemed to take a protective stance over us, including Carlisle. That only meant once thing; our competition was here.

"Don't breathe a word until I do," Carlisle ordered his boys quietly and I saw him check his back like Edward had done. His gun was in place.

I saw Marcus' face and really wished I didn't. He smirked, whispered something to one of the men beside him and they laughed before making their way over to us. I stood confident though, mirroring Edward and everyone else, knowing I needed to be strong for him.

"Carlisle!" Marcus exclaimed, reaching out to kiss Carlisle on both his cheeks.

"It's Mr Mason to you, Marcus," he hissed quietly, barely acknowledging the men behind Abruzzo.

"Ah, don't be like that, Carlisle!" Marcus groaned. "I thought we settled everything after my little prank?"

"I didn't find it that funny, Marcus," Edward said coldly and my chest filled with pride. Carlisle had already spoken so he wasn't disobeying his father's orders.

Marcus barely looked to my Edward and the absolute nerve he had to do that!

"Excuse me?" I piped up and Marcus- including the men next to him- looked to me in astonishment. "I think Edward just spoke to you, Mr Abruzzo. Don't be impolite."

Edward squeezed my side then and I didn't know if that was a sign to tell me to shut the fuck up or to keep going.

Marcus smirked and it made me feel sick. "I'm sorry, young Isabella. Let us make introductions then, shall we?"

I said nothing.

Then it was the big man's turn. "I am Aro Acerbi," he announced in a thick Chicagoan accent. "This is my wife Sulpicia and my son's Caius, Anthony and Benjamin. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Carlisle stepped up then, showing everyone who's boss and nodded to the four new men; our new rivals.

"The honour is all mine," Carlisle said icily. "I've heard a lot about your thing in Boston."

"We've branched further than that," Aro said in a matter of factually voice.

"Obviously not too far considering my thing remains intact."

Why they referred to their obvious drug and weapons cartel as a 'thing' I'd never know.

The woman, Sulpicia stepped closer to her husband, almost like a lion protecting her cubs. Automatically, Alice did the same next to Jasper and a quick look to Rosalie told me we'd to do the same. But instead of being Edward's shield, I added Carlisle into it. I held onto Edward's hand as I stepped toward Carlisle, placing a hand on his back and he almost flinched until I started talking.

"We'd love to stay and chat but the last callings to take our seats is about to be announced and I really need a drink. Shall we, gentlemen?"

Carlisle tilted his head to look at me slightly, then back to the men before him. I arched a bitch brow at Sulpicia and her ridiculous fur coat as I took off my own, snapping my fingers cockily and gag worthy for the waiter to take it to the cloak room. I didn't even say thank you. I showed off my assets to the men before me, knowing that was also part of what I was meant to be here for tonight; show what toy Edward played with at night. Show them what belonged to him.

"I hope we can talk further after the show," Marcus suggested, eyeing my chest. Edward took a step in front of me, blocking his view and I could see his taut jaw in my mind without even looking. If there was anything I knew like the back of my hand, it was Edward and his protectiveness. "I see we don't have the time."

"I think tonight belongs to my family and I," Carlisle said dismissively, barely looking at Abruzzo. "If you'd like to discuss more or be more aquainted, you can set a time for a meeting with me next week." I assumed that was meant for Acerbi.

"You've got a strong family here, Mr Mason," Aro spoke up, shocking me. "Strong boys you've raised. And even stronger women."

Carlisle only nodded.

"Your wife?... Is she not around?"

My eyes flickered to Carlisle's now tightened white fists and the smirk that dashed across Marcus' face. That prick. "Yes, how is dear Esme?"

I could almost kill that fucker.

"She has recently been in an accident and couldn't join us tonight. But I'm sure she would have loving to be here to meet your family."

"Hmm," was all Aro said and it was clear the showing off was done. Aro had gotten his point across, as did Carlisle and Marcus got his little dig in about Esme. Everyone could put away their dicks now.

I turned and Edward slid his hand down my naked back and I heard one of the men- maybe one of the son's whistle out a breath.

"That ass is almost as good as that mouth of hers," I heard one mumble to the other and suddenly, Edward and I weren't walking away anymore.

"What did you just say?" Edward whizzed around, spitting at the five men staring back at him.

"Edward," Carlisle warned from behind us but Edward ignored him.

"What the fuck did you just say about mia ragazza?"

"Wow, wow, slow down there, Edward," Marcus held up his arms innocently, though he wasn't the one who had spoken. "We're at a public function after all."

"I don't give a fuck!" Edward hissed, though he lowered his voice. "No one speaks about Isabella like that."

Then something strange happened. The five men all looked to little old me and I knew what they were waiting for. They expected me to be the one to calm Edward down; to be the voice of reason during the obvious rise the men had tried to get out of him.

I swallowed thickly, eyes wide and took a tentative step closer to Edward, sliding my hand up his chest. "Edward," I said softly. "Let's go."

He didn't move an inch, his hand twitching towards the gun he had hidden and my breathing faltered. Please, not here...

"Edward, baby, I want to go. Let's go."

Edward released a deep breath and dropped his gaze to me, eyes wide and blazing.

"Ignore these pricks and let's go enjoy the opera."

One of the men inhaled in shock but I didn't even look to see if I'd made the wrong choice cussing them out like that.

When I finally got Edward to turn back around, I threw what I hoped was a death glare to the new family. "Talk about me like that again and it won't just be Edward you'll have to deal with. Got it? There are ladies present. Be fucking gentlemen."

And after pulling Edward's arm back around me, we headed to find our seats with our family.

I teared up at the final scene of the opera. I didn't know what it was but the power of the music just sent me over the brink and I let my tears fall where they may. Edward laughed at me when he saw my eyes glisten in the dark but I didn't care. It was too beautiful not to shed a tear over.

"You're crazy," Edward chuckled as we left our seats on the balcony. "But you're not the first to be overwhelmed with emotions watching the opera. The music does strange things to an audience."

"See?" I said a little squeakily. "I'm not crazy for crying then. And why were we so high up? I could barely see a thing through those tiny glasses either."

"Because they're the best seats in the house," Edward shrugged as we descended the grand stairs. "And the whole purpose is to feel, not see."

Huh. "I guess that's okay then."

Edward kissed my temple and we caught up with the rest of the family.

"Was it worth it?" I asked Edward lowly. "Going through all this just for a shitty meeting in the foyer with Acerbi?"

Edward shrugged. "We made an impression, that's what it was all about."

"So was all the security precautions necessary?" I teased with a smile.

"They're always necessary, Bella."

"Right," I rolled my eyes.

"Isabella?" I looked up at the sound of my name, but was shocked to find the source.

"Yes?" I called back to Carlisle, who was a few steps ahead of me.

"Could you walk with me for a moment?"

I turned to Edward but he looked just as confused as I was. He kissed my cheek and I left to walk alongside his father.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, unsure of what he was going to say next.

"Yes, yes, I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Huh?! "For what?" I almost choked.

"I know it seems I give you a hard time but it's only now because I realise what potential you have Isabella." I could not believe what I was hearing. "Partly, I wanted to say thank you for earlier tonight; for calming my son down and for being there for me of all people, when you had your own worries coming here tonight. You stepped in for my wife and without sounding weird, I'm glad you did. It meant a lot, had you not intended to do so to get in my good books. You're there regardless."

Wow... Um... "Thank you, Mr"-

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," I amended with a smile. "Thank you. It... It means a lot that you're accepting of me now."

"I never meant to come across as a dick father, but I'm protective of my sons- Edward especially. With him next in line..."

"I completely understand, Carlisle," I assured him. We had tracked a little behind everyone and I could feel Edward's eyes constantly turning back to check on us. That man would never let me out of his sight again. "You'd do anything to protect your family."

"Right," Carlisle said. "And you know I consider you part of this family, don't you? I don't want you to think any different. You, Rosalie and Alice are as much my children as my son's are."

I suddenly grew emotional. "Wow, uh... thank you, Carlisle. That... that actually means a lot. And about my own father... I'm... I'm sorry"-

"Don't child, there is no need," Carlisle held up a hand to stop me and we ended up halting walking as well. "I understood your anger and hatred- welcomed it even. I do feel remorse for it now; now that I know what he left behind."

I nodded, scared to use my voice.

"I also wanted to thank you for helping my wife during the accident, Isabella," Carlisle changed the subject and I was grateful. I'm sure he saw my eyes swimming in tears again. "I know you were sitting next to her in the car when the crash happened and you never left the hospital until we ordered you to leave with Edward. It meant a lot and it shows me just how much you love my son and this family. Thank you, Isabella."

I beamed at him, feeling my heart clench with overwhelming joy and relief. "Please," I said, "call me Bella."

And Carlisle smiled back, a moment passing through us just as all hell broke loose.

There was a loud commotion from down the hall and I heard Edward's voice the loudest but whatever was going on was enough to keep Edward from getting to me because when I heard the first gun shot go off, I reached for him instinctively but he was nowhere in reach.

Instead, my eyes stayed locked on Carlisle's as they widened and almost bulged out of their sockets. My brows furrowed in shock and it took a minute to process that he had wrapped himself around me entirely, shielding me from the bullets clearly flying around the ground level of the opera house. Women and men ran around us, fleeing from the scene but Carlisle did not try make us run. Instead, he slumped as he held me and we both fell to the floor.

Something pushed into him again and he dropped on top of me, all the while shielding me as I felt something wet drip onto my silk dress.

"C-Carlisle," I panted, trying to breathe past the weight of him on me. "C-Carlisle we have to get to the others."

"Bella..." He wheezed. " _Fuck_... I'm hit."

Oh shit.

"Carlisle?" I whispered and through the haze of adrenaline, I raised my hand in front of me to find it doused in thick red blood. My stomach flipped. "Carlisle I think you've been..."

"Agh, fucking pricks!" Carlisle rasped angrily. "Bella, listen to me. My son's... Fuck, my _son's_. Edward needs you." He rolled off me a little and that's when I saw the large and rapidly spreading stain of blood pool across his chest from his back. "Make him see better. He runs off emotions more than he cares to... admit and Em and Jasp... tell Esme... my beautiful... Tell... Love her..."

"Carlisle," I choked on my tears, forcing myself to hear him over the loud screams and hesitant gunshots flying around the room. "Please..."

"I'm sorry, Bella... truly..."

I looked to his eyes just in time to see them glaze over until they were finally seeing nothing.

"No," I sobbed, sliding from underneath him to hold him up in my arms, spreading him across my lap. "Carlisle... Please no, fuck, no..."

Edward.

Esme.

Oh God.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit... Edward! Help! Somebody!"

I stared blankly at my hands nursing Carlisle's wounds; too bloodied to really do anything and my stomach flipped again. I was drenched in his blood. Carlisle's blood. His dead body's blood. Poor Esme... How can we...?

Edward. He was next in line. He was next to take over from his father. Who lay dead in my arms. While world war three was happening around us.

"Please, I can't do that... God, please..."

The shooting seized and suddenly, there were arms around me.

"No!" I shrieked, clinging onto Carlisle's body for dear life. "No, no, help him! Not me!"

"Bella!"

I would have to stand alongside Edward while he ran all of this. While he could end up like this, dead and lifeless in my arms? No, no I couldn't... I wouldn't...

"Bella, baby, please, it's me."

"Help h-him"-

"He's gone, Bella, please let go. Let go, princess."

I sobbed against Edward's chest, clinging to _him_ now, feeling the pain of losing his father for him, rather than with him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"Bella, please, shhh, shhh, it's over, it's okay."

"Your dad... He... He..."

"I know, baby. We have to get you both out of here, okay?" He didn't sound right. This didn't sound like my Edward. But it was expected. His father lay dead next to us. Murdered. In cold blood. "We have to get out of here." Then he spoke away from me. "Get clean-up to remove the body."

"Esme... Oh, god, Esme!" Flashbacks of my mother and her downfall into depression were in the forefront of my mind and I prayed Esme didn't go down that road.

"Edward, the jet is on stand by, we need to get Bella out of here now!" Jasper? What did he mean by that?

I wiped at my eyes, realising then too late that I was just smearing blood across my face. Edward picked me up then and four, bulky men swarmed Carlisle's body and lifted him out of the building.

"Edward?" I fought through the haze of shock and exhaustion, trying to make out what people were saying around me.

"Three guards had to leave as back up at the hospital. They tried to get Ma too." Emmett.

"I'm talking to Jacob now but he says he's already on the first flight out of Boston..." Rosalie? Jacob? Why was she talking to Jacob?!

"Edward," I tried again.

"Yes, princess?" He could hear me.

"What's happening." I was suddenly scared to find out.

"Bella, this was an ambush at all sides." We were outside now, being swept away in a car that wasn't the limo. Was Carlisle's body in the car with us? Oh Jesus this was horrible... A nightmare. "Acerbi and Marcus, they... They tried to hit us from every angle. Eliminate every last one of us tonight. Anyone tied to this family."

I remembered Rosalie talking to Jacob. He was associated to me. "Jake," I rasped. "Edward, is he okay?"

"He's fine, Bella."

Oh dear God, thank you... thank you...

"He's on the way to Seattle as we speak."

That confused me. "He's on assignment," I remembered. "With the organised crime division. Why is he going back home?"

Edward said nothing.

"Edward, why did Jacob leave?" I pushed myself out of his arms and stared at my best friend. "Rose?"

She had tears streaming down her face, her phone glued to her hand. "I'm texting my dad, Bella. He was almost attacked at the docks where he works but his own men got to them before anything happened."

Jesus, they went for Rosie's dad and everything? What the fuck was going on?!

But then it all clicked.

Jacob going home... Rosalie's fear for her father... Why Alice was suddenly frantic dialling her parent's numbers and why Jasper was speaking to his own father quietly in the far side of the car...

We were ambushed at all sides...

And with my father already out of the picture...

There was only one person left...

"Mom," I croaked and Edward's arms encircled me quickly.

"They got to her, Bella," he said softly against my ear, kissing my temple repeatedly but my whole world was shattering into a million pieces right before my eyes. "She's in care in Seattle, she's okay... Jacob got Rosalie's number from Angela and called... He's already heading there. He thinks she's going to be okay, princess..."

"I have to go see her," I shoved him away, trying to break through the door closest me but Edward held me back. "I have to get to my mom!"

"I'll get you to the airfield as soon as everything is cleared up at here"-

"Edward, my mom needs me, they tried to kill her!"

"Bella, I can't let you go alone, it's too dangerous!"

I was about to beg him to come with me but how could I? When his own father was as lifeless as I felt? My mother was supposedly still alive. I couldn't ask him to leave his family behind just for me.

"Bring me to the airfield," I begged in a low voice. "I am not asking you to leave your family for this. Your father was just murdered. Please just let me go be with my mom."

Edward looked torn. "If anything happened to you"-

"Edward, I'll be on a flight for the most part and I'll call Jake to pick me up when I land. Who's a cop. Please, I'll be okay. It's not me you need to worry about." I swallowed thickly again, my eyes pouring tears. "Edward, your dad..."

"Don't," he clenched his teeth and I heard Emmett howl a cry and Rosalie wrapped him up in her arms. I bit down on my knuckles, regretting it as I tasted Carlisle's blood on my tongue and almost gagged. "I'll get you to the jet, baby. I'm so sorry this happened..." I allowed him to hold me again, only because I felt like he needed it, not me.

His whole world was just turned upside down in the matter of a half hour. He just lost his father, the food chain was now unclear and who remained on top was a matter of perspective. Did we have the upper hand? Or just a stronger unit?

"Everything's set up at the office for when we return from the hospital, Edward," Jasper said lowly, pulling me from my reverie.

"Not now, Jasper."

"It has to happen soon"-

"I said not now!" Edward roared, rattling against me. "Seth, drive straight to the airfield once we reach my mother."

"Sir?"

"Don't ask questions!" Edward was livid. "Get another car ready at the hospital if you have to, I don't care, just make sure you get Isabella there safely. Alright?"

"Edward stop," I pleaded in a feeble, pathetic voice.

"Has to be fucking soon..." he repeated Jasper's words in a mumble and then his voice raised a couple octaves. "Nothing has to be fucking soon- I am don now!"

"Not until you swear in!" Jasper snapped back. "That's the whole point of what I'm trying to say! You know what has to happen now, Edward."

"We'll manage for a couple more hours," Edward snipped. "We have more pressing matters. I just lost my fucking father and I have no idea how to tell Ma."

Oh god... Poor Esme...

"Did he say anything?" Emmett spoke up. I'd never seen the man look so... small. For someone I once referred to as 'Monster Man' he never looked so broken. He almost looked like a kid again. It was... scary. I always thought of his as the strongest out of the lot of them, weight and personality wise. He always held a smile and to see him cry... Jesus. "Bella, you were with him last. Did he say anything?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, tears trickling down my face as I racked my brains for what Carlisle tried to say to me.

"He, uh, he was mumbling a lot," I said honestly, fiddling with my thumbs against my bloodied lap. "He kept repeating the same thing over and over: 'my son's, my son's'... Mentioned your name and Jasper's."

I stopped because Emmett crumbled again, needing Rosalie to latch onto him in order for him to keep his composure. Jasper looked confused at the mention of his name but he had no reason to be.

"I think he was trying to say he thought of you as a son too, Jasper," I said awkwardly, never really getting to know this man properly but the tears in his eyes made me think he was grateful for my explanation. "He... he called out for Esme... told me to tell her he loved her... and to look after you guys," I took in a shaky breath. "He made me promise to help Edward, that he ran off too many emotions. And he tried to say more on Esme, I guess but he... well..."

"Yeah," Emmett said brokenly. "I know. Thank you, Bella. Thank you."

For what? Being the only person who happened to witness Carlisle Mason's last words? I didn't do anything to help. I was just a withering mess. Useless. And now my mother lay in a hospital bed somewhere in Seattle while I was travelling in luxury. I felt sick. Sick.

We reached the hospital then and as Edward lifted me out of the car, he brought me to a new one, kissing my cheeks repeatedly, begging me to tell him if I was okay.

"Edward, go be with your family and I'll go be with mine," I pleaded, kissing him hard. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help him."

Edward's jaw clenched and he looked down at me with fiery passion. "Do not think this was your fault. Carlisle should have been paying more attention to his surroundings."

"Don't think like that now, Edward," I said in a condescending tone. "He actually said some really nice things to me. Before..."

"I have to go tell Ma," Edward said and for the first time tonight, I saw the pain he was clearly feeling for the loss of his father. I almost crumbled again but that would do him no good.

"I'll call when I land, okay?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect your mother, Bella, I wasn't thinking and"-

"Hey, we couldn't have known?!" I cut him off. "Stop berating yourself like this. Go be with your mother. I'll call, okay?"

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

With one final kiss, he left to break the news to Esme and I cried all the way to the airfield, stumbling blindly onto the private jet with the Mason name scrawled across the wing. I couldn't embrace the weight of the situation or how they could afford their own fucking plane. Instead, I curled in a ball, having just gotten off the phone to Jake who was going to pick me up at Sea Tac and sobbed for my mother, for Esme, and for Edward.

New don of the Mason family. My boyfriend.

God help us all.

* * *

 _ **End notes:**_

Well... Carlisle is dead. A little redemptive moment for him but I guess it was too little too late. How do you feel about it? And Edward being don? There's a little knack to what's required to become don but sure we'll leave that for two weeks time.

I love you all, please review!

 **Chapter song: _Coldplay- the scientist_ **


	23. Chapter 23

**Author notes:**

Sorry, I had a late night coming home from vacation but it was an incredible trip. I missed you all. Let's get back into it.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

 _ **Chapter twenty three**_

 _ **Edward's POV**_

* * *

I left Ma's hospital room, feeling the unfamiliar sting of tears betray me - something I never had to deal with since I was twelve years old and had my first kill.

Ma had to be sedated: she was screaming and crying so loud that she was adding 'undue stress' to the fractures and punctures in her body.

I also just couldn't bear to see her in that much pain.

I had told her alone, knowing if she had her entire family there without her husband by her side, she would have been broken beyond repair. At least with one of us there to hold her and reassure her without Ma feeling overwhelmed with company and sympathy, she could heal again. There was hope.

I slammed her door shut, as it wasn't like she could wake from the sound and jammed my fist against the wall, feeling the frail plaster break beneath my knuckles.

"Sir!" I heard the woman behind the front desk yell and I was about to pull my gun on her when Emmett appeared out of nowhere.

"Leave him!" He roared, wrapping his big arms around me, closing me in against the wall. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's sedated," I gritted out, anger surging through me but I was glad Emmett got a hold of me. I knew I'd regret harming someone in the hospital who was keeping my mother alive.

The only parent I had left.

Shit, how did we not see this coming?!

"God," Emmett's voice broke but I didn't have it in me to tease him about it. "I shoulda been in there to"-

"She'd just been overwhelmed," I argued. "Better to not make an ordeal out of it."

"Her husband died," Emmett sounded angry. "Our father died. That's a big fucking ordeal."

"She's already broke up in there as it is, I didn't want to add a heart attack to her list of injuries!"

Emmett said nothing. What could he say? Nothing we could change now.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked him.

"He's still downstairs talking with Jenks. He's setting the paperwork up for when you're sworn in." I nodded and when Emmett could clearly see I'd calmed down, he released me from his cage and we started walking towards the seating area.

"This is fucked," he finally spoke up as we sat together on the uncomfortable green chairs. "We were prepared for anything to happen and yet that family still got past our senses."

"Because it wasn't the family who did it," I sighed, scrubbing my face. Bella came to my mind then and I wondered how she was; sitting head to toe in dried blood on a private jet to her mother in hospital. Which reminded me; I needed to call and see what injuries Renee Swan had. "They brought in someone from the outside world to take the hit on dad. We had eyes on no one but Marcus and that family- that's why they slipped past us."

"Dad thought we were invincible," Emmett grumbled. "The Acerbi's just proved we are not. This uprising is real in the underworld, Edward. We need to stop pussy footing around and step up our game."

I almost scoffed. "Don't you know who you're talking to? I'm stepping it up, Emmett. Don't fucking worry about that."

He blew out a breath. "Well, I wasn't expecting to be calling you 'boss' for real for another ten years. Weird."

"Yeah," I only mumbled.

"Wasn't expecting to be the best man at your wedding either for at least... Well... Ever!"

I froze up, my throat tightening at even the slightest idea of being married. Jesus. Jesus fucking Christ. I was going to have to marry Bella. Soon.

Emmett looked to me and I could see he knew how his words affected me, though I tried not to show it. I probably looked fucking constipated. "Does she know about that part?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't have to.

"What will she think?"

All I could see was Bella running for the hills, saying it was all too soon to be tied down and the responsibility was too much. Her mother was in fucking hospital over me. She was probably already thinking of ways to break up with me.

"After tonight with her mom, I probably already lost her."

"Shit, you really think so?"

"Would you stay with someone if you knew they were behind dad's death?"

"You didn't put her Ma in the hospital bed."

"I may as well have," I was sinking further into my seat.

"Jasper is gonna hog you to marry the second he's finished with Jenks, you know that right?" Emmett asked. "The longer we leave this family without a boss, the larger this uprising will be. We can't tread lightly anymore."

"I know."

For so long I wanted my father's role as don of this family; head of each organisation in Boston. Host of the annual meetings for division of cities, respected and disliked by all, feared by the public and untouched by the police. But that was when I knew I'd still have my father to go to for advice and guidance. Now, I was on my own, expected to lead during the most difficult time we've ever experienced. Who did I turn to when in need? My mother? Emmett? My soon to be wife?

I better call her.

"Did the doctors say much on dad?" I said as I patted down my tux for my phone. And a smoke.

Emmett huffed. "They removed the bullets from his chest and back- even tried to bring him back- but he was dead too long for any chance of revival. He was sent to the morgue for evaluation. Even though we all know how he died."

"Is Jasper handling the press?"

"Already taken care of. A few tried to follow Bella but Seth made sure to lose them before they reached the airfield."

"What about Alice and Rosalie?"

"We sent them to the cabin just outside the city. It's not Seattle distance but it's the most we've got until this shit storm passes. They'll be safe there. We have the cabin on lock down."

I nodded, walking away slowly, planning on heading out the main doors for a cigarette, but that was impossible with news reporters and photographers. Emmett went to sit in Ma's room while I asked the woman at reception was there any back ways to get outside and she guided me out back. I thanked her hastily, warning her to look after my mother if she woke up anytime soon and lit up immediately, breathing in the smoke.

I dialled Seth's number first, knowing Bella was probably way too busy and exhausted to answer right now. My skin itched to talk to her but I just couldn't do that to her right now. We both needed our time to mourn. We'd get the chance to do it together soon enough.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Clearwater," he announced.

"Seth."

"Yes, boss."

"Where's Isabella."

"We just landed in Seattle," he explained. "The police officer, Jacob Black, picked her up in a red truck at Sea Tac and I'm tracking them as we speak. She should be at the hospital in the matter of ten minutes. Collins and Butler are tailing them too. Miss Swan has two guards on her personell at all times."

Good. I hope you're okay princess...

"Did you get a look at the pig?" I asked. I wasn't so sure about this Black guy but with me in a different city, I knew a cop was the safest bet for Bella in this moment and time until I got to her again.

"He looked... distraught," Seth sounded uncomfortable. "It's clear he also had a close relationship with the girls mother."

Huh. Bella did say he was a family friend. And he was looking to avenge her father for what happened all those years ago. He was a dedicated friend. A bit too close for comfort with Bella for my liking, though.

"What news on Renee Swan's condition?" I decided to go down another route, only angering myself further at the thought of Bella seeking consolation from this cop friend instead of me.

"It seems that Abruzzo got information on Renee's medical history through an unknown source. We forwarded the information onto Mr Jenks and we all know how fast he can decipher things."

That we did. "Continue," I nodded stiffly, taking another drag from my smoke.

"Renee Swan is emotionally unstable; since the death of her husband Charles, she was clinically diagnosed as depressed and tried to commit suicide once before a year after he passed."

Jesus.

"Her injuries now consist of four large slits on her wrists and thighs. When neighbours heard her screaming, they broke into the house and saw her then unconscious on her bedroom floor, reaching for the phone on her bedside table. She is stable, had multiple blood transfusions and stitches. Swan is unconscious still but should wake in a matter of hours. Abruzzo and Acerbi used her medical history against her and faked a suicide attempt, with the ways in which they hurt her. We will have to wait until she wakes before anything can be said on the matter."

Jesus fucking Christ. "Those sick minded fucks! Where the fuck did they get that information? Her local hospital? Do they have public records online?"

"Not from the psychiatric facility," Seth told me. "The info seemed to be coming from an emailed source. Maybe an email from a doctor?"

Then I remembered something. "Isabella's laptop," I muttered, wondering idly if Seth could hear me. "When Abruzzo broke into Bella's dorm they stole her laptop."

"Then she must have been conversing with the doctors by email. And dealing with her mother's medication subscription since she turned eighteen. Because the information was fairly recent."

"If that was a dig at how young she is, Seth, I'll punch you in the fucking throat."

Seth scoffed a laugh. "Never, boss."

"Alright, thank you for this. Keep me updated okay? I don't want anything getting past me now. Any little detail you come across, you call. Understood?"

"Understood, boss. If you need anything else, just let me know."

I pressed the end button, fucked my cigarette away and decided I couldn't wait any longer now that I knew everything on Abruzzo's attempted murder on Bella's mom. I needed to tell Bella everything I knew before she thought her mother had tried to depart this world again. I couldn't let her think her mom wanted to kill herself. No fucking way would I let that weigh down on Bella's conscious.

We also had to talk about what was to come and expected of her from here on out.

And none of this could be spoken of over the phone.

I found Emmett in Ma's hospital room, where she looked so peaceful compared to how she screamed brokenly when I broke the news.

Fuck.

My dad died.

"I have to go to Seattle," I told Emmett and his head shot up to stare at me.

"What? You're leaving? At a time like this?"

"Abruzzo made Bella's mom's murder look like an attempted suicide," I told him, straightening my suit jacket.

"Jesus," Emmett breathed. "How did they manage that?"

I didn't answer his question. "I have to go, Bella needs to know all of this."

"And you can't call to tell her? Christ, bro, this is your family you're leaving right now?"

"If it was Rosalie, you'd leave, wouldn't you?" I countered, angry that he thought I had a choice in this. It wasn't just our family at risk in this life.

And Emmett didn't answer me, because we both knew if it was Rosalie, he would already have been gone.

"Our father died less than ten hours ago," Emmett muttered. "You haven't been sworn in as don yet. I don't think it's safe for you to leave."

"Everyone knows I'm next in line. They know I can play my part- even better than dad- and it's not safe for Bella and I to be apart either. I don't know how many times we need to prove that."

Emmett once again didn't argue. He couldn't. Women came first in family. We were the defenders. And what kind of man would I be leaving her defenceless and unknown? I had to leave. I had to.

"You're in charge until I get back," I told Emmett, almost making him have a fucking canary.

"Can't Jasper do that shit?" Emmett panicked. "He's the consiglere."

"He's not even in consideration as head of the Mason's because he's a cousin," I said, firing a text to Seth to make sure the second jet was at the airfield for me. "Just use the title and let him run the show like he always does."

"That's true... Okay fair enough, but"-

"Nothing is gonna happen in the few hours I'm gone," I swore. "Jesus, Emmett, act like we're the most feared family in Boston, will you? _Uomo su_." Why was he being a pussy all of a sudden?

" _Vaffanculo_ , I'm allowed be a boy for a minute. Let me mourn my dad's death, prick."

I had to turn and leave. We all had to mourn. But business came first. Dad would want the business to survive first. Then we could miss him. "Look after Ma," I had to call back. I'd never forgive myself had I neglected her without a care.

I took the back door once more and hopped into the back of a black SUV, with whatever driver Seth had sent me.

"To the airfield, boss?" I realised it was Taylor in the front.

"Yes," I replied, suddenly exhausted, feeling the weight of the evening fall on me. The second we were on the move, my phone blew up with texts from Jasper but I ignored them all. Emmett could deal with him until I came back.

I got to the private jet in the matter of minutes and we were in the air in less than fifteen. I just wanted to see Bella and since I could never really sleep on planes, I'd have to wait out the journey feeling anxious and upset. I thought on mourning the death of my father in the bedroom but felt it was useless; I had to keep strong for Bella and Ma. Once the funeral was dealt with and the real work began, I'd give myself the chance to grieve. But right now, I was boss. I needed to act like it.

So instead I fixed myself some gin, thinking of the first time I ever met Isabella in my club and bought her the same exact drink. It was crazy to think how much has changed since then. In a matter of weeks.

And this girl I had met those few weeks ago was going to become my wife. Would she accept? Did she love me enough to say yes? Was I fooling myself into thinking I was strong enough to lead this family out of this stupid rebellion against us?

We touched down at Sea Tac with a few strings being pulled and Seth was waiting in a brand new SUV on the tarmac. I didn't even have to go through customs. Royalty perks, I guess.

"Sir," Seth nodded and when I turned my phone back on, texts were flying in from every member of my family, missed calls and voicemail, probable expressing their condolences. I couldn't deal with any of them right now. I'd see them at the funeral anyway.

So with a quick text sent to Jasper about arrangements for a wake, the only real text I paid attention to was the short and sweet one from my girl over an hour ago.

Bella: Mom's okay. I miss you.

I took in a shaky breath.

Me: I miss you too princess. I'm so sorry, baby.

I couldn't tell her I'd be with her in less than ten minutes. I wanted to give her some source of happiness with me being in her presence. Even if it was just for a moment.

"How does Isabella look?" I asked Seth when I pocketed my phone once more.

Seth sighed. "I offered to get her new clothes but she won't leave her mother's side. She's still in her gown and blood has her covered in head to toe. She's... crying a lot... But she's acting strong whenever the doctors enter the room. I think she's mostly angry, sir, if it's not too bold for me to say."

"It's fine, Seth," I scrubbed my face roughly. "Thank you."

He must have thought I was seriously fucked tonight. Since when did I say thank you and sound sincere?

We pulled up outside the hospital and Seth let me know where exactly to go once inside. I guess he knew I didn't want or need his escorting abilities in that moment and time.

Just as I was walking through the silent hospital, rounding the corner to where Renee Swan was held up in a private room, my phone buzzed with another text from Bella.

Bella: I really wish you were here, Edward.

"Christ," I breathed, almost breaking as I read each word. I'm here, baby, I'm here...

I saw her through the window, opening up the image before me of Bella crying into her hands while her mother lay sleeping in the bed. I saw the bandages wrapped around the woman's arms through the window, and I felt my stomach churn. The familiar faces of the guards were who I saw next, keeping watch at the door, and both seemed surprised to see me there so suddenly.

I nodded to them, forcing them to let me pass and I did so quietly, hoping Bella just thought I was a doctor. I didn't want to give her a sudden heart attack if she saw me waltz through the door.

"How is she doc"- Bella stopped short, wiping at her face, smearing my dead father's blood across her beautifully broken face as she turned to face me, expecing a doctor to be in my place.

"E-Edward?" she whimpered, her bottom lip quivering.

"Hi, baby," was all I could say before I was by her side in an instant, wrapping my arms around her as her knees went from underneath her. She sobbed against my chest, clinging to me like I was the last thing on earth keeping her here and all I had in me was to hold her and I finally let the weight of today fall on me. The tears fell against her hair and she must have felt them because after a few seconds she pulled away to look at me.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry!" she blubbered, wiping at my cheeks as they streamed down my face. I wasn't a mess like she was; I'd seen and felt my fair share of deaths in the family- the business welcomed it- but this was my father. And with Bella, I could show this part of me that no one else would ever see. Better out now than in front of hundreds in the church.

"She tried to kill herself, Edward!" Bella wailed, brokenly. "We thought it was Marcus but it wasn't! How could she do that to me? I made sure never to let anything like that happen ever! I was so careful with the medication and payments and not leaving her alone for too long. I shouldn't have left for college when"-

"Bella, you need to listen to be very carefully, alright? Can you do that baby?"

She nodded, her bottom lip quivering and I didn't think I had it in me to tell her the truth. I took a deep breath and just went for the plunge.

"Bella, it was Marcus who hurt your mother," I said carefully, gauging her reaction. She looked confused more than anything but stayed silent enough for me to continue. "Remember they broke into your dorm? And took your laptop? They found you conversing back and forth with your mother's doctor about her prescription and... condition. They made it look like she'd harmed herself because it was believable. They tried to play you all, princess. I'm so sorry."

Bella blanched, her eyes stinging with un-shed tears as they finally broke free and fell down her face in nothing but sheer anger.

"They? They did that to my mom?" she croaked, suddenly shaking in my arms.

I could only nod.

"Those sick... fucks," she gagged and keeled over. I held her hair, in case she would be sick but she shoved my hand away and my whole world stood still. Was this the final straw? Was she leaving me now?

And then she let out a heartbreaking wail. A wail so loud the guards outside had to peek a little inside to make sure we were okay and then Bella clung to me once more, grabbing at every part of me to hold her. Just hold her.

She got it all out in the next fifteen minutes; angrily gripping my shoulders then pulling me closer.

"How are you here?" she demanded, hugging me again. She still smelled incredible, even after tonight's events.

"I had to see you," I whispered, wiping at her bloody cheeks. "I couldn't leave you here thinking the worst... Thinking that your mother had..."

She shook her head, tears falling and she laughed. "You're incredible. But how could you leave everyone? How are they all? Was Esme okay?"

I swallowed thickly. "She took it like I expected."

"Bad?" her voice quivered.

"I'm sure she's waking from the sedative now."

"Oh god," Bella clutched her mouth with her tiny, bloodied hand. "Poor Esme... I can't imagine"-

"Hush, baby, it's okay," I pulled her against me once more. "You don't have to think like that."

"It could have been you," she wailed and we both ended up on the floor, Bella wrapped up on my lap as I rocked her back and forth. As she curled perfectly against my neck, I peeked a glance at her unconscious mother in the hospital bed, laying stock still. Would she wake and recognise me as the son of the monster who killed her husband? The now dead monster?

Would she hate me when she woke? Forbid me from seeing her daughter? Blame me instantly as the reason she was in a hospital in the first place? Could I blame her?

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here, princess," I whispered against her temple.

"Why?" she pushed back, nothing but confusion in her pretty brown eyes.

"Your mom... I should have given you the time to be with her instead of pouncing on you"-

"I needed you here," she promised, clutching my cheeks in her tiny hands. "Don't be scared of her, Edward. I know what you're trying to say."

I dropped my head, hating that I was so surprised by how well she knew me. Maybe this whole marriage thing wouldn't be so bad after all. Which reminded me...

"Bella," I said, holding onto her hands on my face as I looked back to her. She waited patiently for me to get the words out, but they just wouldn't seem to cooperate with my mouth. "I... Well..."

"Is it about back home?" Bella urged, trying to help me along the way.

I just nodded.

"Okay..." she chewed on her bottom lip. "With you being boss now? With Carlisle? Do you need me to help with the funeral? Wait, where are the girls? Rose and Ali"-

"Bella, calm down, they're okay," I shushed her, now my turn to calm her down. "The girls are fine, they're at a safe house just outside the city."

"Safe house?" she repeated. "Wow."

"Just a precaution," I shrugged and before I could say anything else on the topic of marriage, the door opened and Jacob Black entered the room.

"Hey, Bella, I got you some- Oh!" Jacob Black stopped short, looking awkward as fuck as he stared intently at the coffee cups in his hands. "Sorry, Bells, I didn't realise you had company."

Bella stood, her face flushing scarlet and she pulled me with her, smoothing her dress. Which didn't help considering it was doused in my father's blood.

"Bella, I really think you should have accepted Seth's offer on new clothes," I pleaded, my eyes flickering back and forth between her and her mother. And then my eyes found Black's and the dawning of recognition in his eyes told me that I needed to get the fuck out of there.

"I was scared to leave her," Bella whispered. "Now that Jake's back I don't mind leaving her alone." Then she turned to said Jake and the fear was evident in her voice when she spoke again. "Jake, I'm just going to change. We'll talk once I'm back okay?"

And then I heard Black talk for the first time. "What the fuck, Bella?"

"Don't talk to her like that," I couldn't help it. Bella's hand went to my chest to calm me or some shit but that just wouldn't do.

"Oh fuck you!" Jacob Black spat at me. "Is this seriously the dude you were crying over, Bella? Getting sick over?"

What the fuck was he talking about?

"Shut up, Jake, you'll wake mom!"

"I don't give a fuck!" Jacob yelled louder. "Let her wake and see what fucking scum is in her hospital room!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" I roared, going right for him but Bella forced me to stay put.

"How about the head of the organised crime division"-

"I know who you are Jacob Black," I mocked him and his stupid fucking name. "I asked who do you think you are! You're just like all the other pigs in that division who try pin shit on me when I didn't do jack."

"Your father isn't so fucking pure, is he?"

"You don't have to worry about him anymore," I promised, dialling it down a little at the mention of my father. I didn't want Jacob Black saying anything out of line about him because I knew I'd murder him. A cop.

"And how's that, Mason?" Jacob asked.

"Jake, shut up," Bella warned and she looked adorable next to me, facing her childhood friend. "There's no fucking need for this."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Yes, I know exactly who he is, Jacob!" Bella yelled.

"I picked you up covered head to fucking toe in blood, Bella. You didn't answer one single question about it and I let it pass because of what happened to Renee but now it all makes sense. It was his fault you were in this shit!"

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" Bella cried. " Can you just leave it the fuck alone until I'm washed and dressed? Please!"

I didn't know what power Bella had but it worked on him because he nodded stiffly and let us pass. "I'll keep an eye on Renee for you, then."

Bella ignored him and went to take my hand and I did not miss the way Jacob Black looked at the action. Oh yes. I could see the extent of his anger now. He wished he was me.

The door closed and Bella let out a sigh of relief and maybe exhaustion.

"Get Seth with Bella's clothes," I told one of the guards and he nodded swiftly. "Where are the bathrooms?" I asked Bella and she dragged me to the end of the hall where there was a disabled toilet free. "Is this allowed?"

She didn't bother answering. She locked the door and went straight for the sink, scrubbing her face with the hot water and I began helping her out of her dress. I was soft with my touches, wanting to calm down the obvious tension in her body and it seemed to be working. Until someone knocked on the door.

"It's just Seth," I promised her, kissing her head. I opened the door slightly and Seth handed me a bundle of clothes and a hair tie of all things. I thanked him quickly and locked the door, handing Bella the items.

"He's so sweet," she smiled, looking grateful for the hair tie as she threw her locks up into a messy bun on the top of her head. She dressed silently, occasionally washing her hands and face again, just to make sure the blood was gone.

"How are you feeling?" I had to ask.

She let out a large gust of air. "I'm okay. A little angry. Sorry I didn't warn you about Jake back there. I had forgotten all about him when you walked through that door."

"It's okay," I smiled. "But he did interrupt something important."

"Oh yes," she sighed. "What was that again?"

I suddenly didn't have any fear in me. I think the whole debacle with Jacob just removed any kind of emotion from my body. I was just completely done with today.

"In order to become don of the Mason's, there are certain traditions and rules I have to upkeep," I started and Bella listened whole heartedly.

"Okay? What are the traditions?"

I stayed locked on her eyes. "I have to be married to your first."

Bella froze. "Me?"

I blanched. "Did you have anyone else in mind?"

And then my Bella came back to me. "No, I mean, shit. Don't you want someone better as a wife? Maybe older?"

I just started at her for a moment before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"Bella, I have to marry to become don, yes, but I'm not leaving you to find a wife just because you're young."

Bella ducked her head, her cheeks flaming red. "Wouldn't Carlisle prefer someone else as your wife?"

My face softened and I couldn't help but go to her. "You said he apologised before he died, right?" She nodded. "That's the only confirmation I need to know that you are who I need by my side during all of this. I want you as my wife, Bella."

Bella's breath shook as she looked up into my eyes. "Was that a proposal?"

"Fuck no," I said. "You deserve the world and a half assed speech with no ring is not how I plan to make you mine."

Bella giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you, you know."

I kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you too."

"That's an okay, by the way," Bella said and my heart skipped a beat. "On the whole marriage condition. I'm not skipping out on you just because I've to settle down at nineteen years of age. Or twenty. Whenever you want."

Yeah. "That's the thing," I mumbled. "It has to be soon... Like... Real soon."

The fear was back in Bella's eyes. "Like... a month soon?"

"More like two weeks soon."

"Jesus!" Bella wheezed. "I have to tell my mom I'm getting married... To you! A mobster! Holy shit, Jake!"

I then realised Bella thought nothing more than the fairy tale of me and her rather than what this marriage could do to her relationships outside of our own. This was going to be tricky.

* * *

 **End notes:**

 _Translations_ / Man up, fuck you.

Bella took marriage easy breezy and Edward met Jacob. More on them later. And Edward meeting Renee too. Shit storms everywhere. Hope you enjoyed so PLEASE REVIEW.

 ** _Chapter song: Chris Brown- where she is._**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author notes:**

Happy Friday readers!

* * *

 ** _Chapter twenty four_**

 ** _Bella's POV_**

* * *

Edward and I left the bathroom hand in hand, heading back to my mother's hospital room where Jake was.

My brain was reeling from the past ten minutes and what Edward and I discussed but I couldn't focus on that. When I had the time, I'd process everything we talked about and everything I agreed to.

Holy shit.

I was getting married.

"Bella?"

I shook my head and took a deep, calming breath, knowing if I thought too much now, I'd run away and ruin everything. I needed to be smart about this. I loved Edward and there would be no one else for me. I just needed to focus on the now rather than the later.

"Yes?" I looked to Edward, seeing concern etched on his beautifully tired face. I'd never seen him look so worn. Had I never met him before this moment, I would have passed him for forty years of age, and knowing him now, he definitely aged from his actual twenties. It was scary what death did to people.

"This Jacob boy," he said and my chest constricted. Edward and Jacob definitely got off on the wrong foot and it was foolish of me to think Jacob would be anything but rude and disrespectful. Fuck, even I had acted that way when I found out the truth. I almost shot Edward too. I understood why Jacob was so freaked but he needed to listen to me before he went off the handles. He was a cop but he wasn't acting professional. He didn't know all the facts. "I don't like how he speaks to you. If he says anything out of line again to you"-

"Edward, I can handle Jacob," I rolled my eyes, secretly admiring how protective he was being. "I don't mind his narkiness. It's you I'm worried about. You can't go around thinking you can shoot a cop. And my best friend."

"Rosalie is your best friend," Edward corrected me and I shrugged.

"I know him longer," I explained.

"That doesn't solidify his loyalty to you," Edward stopped me. "I've known Marcus Abruzzo since I'm a child, that didn't stop him from betraying me by shooting my father in the back. Literally."

I winced. "Jacob wouldn't betray me like that."

"But would he choose you over his work if given the choice?"

"He's here now, isn't he?"

"That's different," Edward reasoned.

"How so?" I arched a brow.

"That's your mother in there," Edward tried to explain. "The only reason he came to Boston was to avenge your father and the pain his death put your mother through. Of course he's going to come back and see the reason for her injuries."

I was reeling once more. Jacob loved me. I was his best friend for years. He obviously came back here for me too; he picked me up from the airport. He wouldn't neglect me for his work. He wouldn't?

"I don't have time to discuss this," I brushed Edward off but the look on his face told us both that he knew he was right. I just refused to accept it.

We made it back to my mom, still sleeping peacefully in her bed. I focused on the bandages on her wrists and the ones I knew were wrapped around her legs beneath the blankets and reflected on everything Edward had told me on those injuries.

Those cunts made my mother's injuries look like a suicide, by going through my personal conversations in my email address. They used the information they got in sick, twisted ways and there was nothing we could have done to stop it. I tried to think of anything else I had on my laptop but I was coming up short. The only thing in the forefront of my mind was my mother and the image of her pleading for those men to stop what they were doing.

"Hey Jake," I whispered, announcing our arrival and he sat up straighter in the chair in the corner of the room, putting a front on his expression.

"Hey, Bells," he muttered still, his eyes glued to Edward behind me.

"Has the doctor been back yet?" I asked, eyeing the machines around mom like I had the slightest clue what they showed.

"Nah, just a couple nurses checking the blood transfusions."

I nodded, feeling uncomfortable as Edward shut the door behind us.

"Is he staying?" Jacob piped up again, a look of disgust made for Edward on his face.

"Jacob, don't be like that"-

"I wanna know if that scum"-

"Yes," I hissed firmly. "Yes, he's staying. Have you got a problem with that?"

"You know I fucking do, Bells"-

"Don't raise your voice at her," Edward added in his two cents.

"Ah, fuck you!"

"The fuck did you just say to me?"

"Edward stop!" I placed both hands on his chest, forcing him to stay the fuck put and shot daggers at Jacob. "Can you please just chill for five fucking seconds? That's my mom in that hospital bed, you asshole!"

"And it's probably his men that did the job!" Jacob stuck a nasty finger towards Edward and my face paled.

"How dare you!" I faked a lip quiver. "You know the reason she's in here, Jake!"

Jacob's eyes softened and felt Edward relax beneath my fingers so I turned and sure enough, Edward was staring down at me, shocked at my lie but I just shook my head. I'd find a way to keep Jacob from finding out the truth somehow.

No matter how much I wanted revenge on Marcus fucking Abruzzo, I knew telling Jake wouldn't grant me any relief. I'd never forget Carlisle's words on rats in this world and the police had no power or proof over what Abruzzo did to my mother. He was untouchable as of now. And I fucking hated it.

"I'm sorry, Bells," Jake scrubbed a hand over his face, just like Edward did whenever he was fed up. "I know why she's here, I'm sorry. I just... I can't believe the man you were so upset over is a fucking mobster."

"Watch what you say there, boy," Edward warned, his eyes blazing with anger.

"You don't get to call me boy," Jake said lamely.

"I can call you whatever the fuck I want."

"Guys, please," I rubbed my temples, dying for some stress relief but knew I wouldn't get any with these two bickering like old nannies. "This back talk is ridiculous and stupid."

"He's a bad man, Bella," Jacob cut in, his serious voice back on in full force. "You can't be seeing him. You can't?"

"Is that the real reason you were at that club the first night I bumped into you?" I asked Jacob suddenly, unsure of why the fuck I said that. Maybe to distract him. "So you could scope out the next so called mobster in your assignment?"

Jacob said nothing. And I realised then the reason I asked. "And here I was thinking you just wanted to spend time with your best friend." He would choose his work over me anyday. And Edward wrapped his hands around my waist tenderly, proof he understood why.

Jacob watched the hand gestures with disgust but I had no time for his big brother protectiveness right now.

"Of course I wanted to spend time with you, but work comes first."

And there it was. Damn it, that hurt. It shouldn't, because it's just a childhood friend. But he mattered. He mattered to me. And if the time came to bring Edward down, would Jacob take me down with him? As I'd be tied to him in every way humanly possible?

"So if you continue to seek out Edward, you know you're taking me down with him," I said and Jacob looked on at me with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Carlisle Mason was assassinated tonight in the hall of the opera house just south Boston," Edward said the words for me and the pain and strain in his voice made me hold onto his arms around my body. "He's dead so I'm next in line. That means Isabella is about to become the most powerful woman in Boston."

My heart thudded in my chest.

"You do realise you're giving away your position to a cop, right?" Jacob smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Where's the proof?" Edward said, nonchalantly.

"I always come prepared, Mason."

Fuck that. "What are you talking about?" I demanded, squinting angrily at my friend but he wouldn't answer. "Answer me, god damn it!" I went for him, patting him down like a common suspect, trying to find some device that could have recorded the conversation we were having so far and when I felt something hard in his left pocket, Jacob shoved me the fuck off him.

"Fuck off, Bella!" Jacob yelled and I heard the familiar cock of a gun before Edward was taking my position before Jake, gun pointed at his temple.

"What did I say about fucking with my Bella," Edward hissed so low, I could barely here.

"E-Edward," I choked, royally fucked on what I was meant to do.

"You seriously pointing a gun at an officer?" Jacob still had the nerve to say. "That's a death sentence, Mason."

"Where's. The fucking. Proof," Edward said hauntingly, digging the gun further into his forehead and for a moment, the fear behind Jacob wasn't lost on me.

"Edward, put the gun down," I said inaudibly, my voice barely a whisper. But Edward didn't move an inch and neither did Jake. "Edward, for god's sake, you're not helping your case here- or mine."

"I don't have to prove anything to this piece of shit," he snapped. "And neither do you."

"Yes, but if my mother has anything to say about this, having my best friend in a pile of blood on her floor isn't the best way to go about it."

That got Edward's attention, thank god. He lowered the gun slowly, being careful to hurt Jacob in the process by sliding it across his face until it was finally secured in his pants. "Hurt Bella like that again and I won't hesitate to pull the trigger," Edward promised Jacob and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you're both the hard men," I sighed. "Can we fucking all calm down now? There are more important things than the pissing contest you two are trying to have."

"There's no competition," Edward kissed my temple and Jacob scoffed behind me. I just ignored him. It was easier that way.

The doctor came in then and I perked up, dying to hear some good news about my mom's condition. "How is she?"

The doctor exhaled coolly, checking the clip board at the end of mom's bed and turned to me. He then noticed Edward in the corner and it was one more person he hadn't authorised in the room.

I pleaded Edward with my eyes to give us some time alone and he pointed to the door, clearly stating he'd be watching from the window and I nodded as he left quietly. Then the doctor smiled. "She's accepting the transfusion quite nicely but we will have to keep her in here for a couple more days for observation. Those are nasty cuts on her arms, miss Swan and she'll need regular stitches and of course, she is on twenty four hour suicide watch just as a pre"-

"She doesn't need that," I cut him off rudely, before I caught myself and the information only I knew.

"I'm sorry, miss Swan, I know you must feel that way but it's necessary for the hospital to ensure no harm comes to your mother"-

"I completely understand, I'm so sorry!" I forced a smile and ignored Jacob's quizzical eyes on me. "I'm sorry. So she'll be okay? After observation of course?"

The doctor smiled timidly. "Yes, miss Swan, your mother will be just fine. I'll discuss further medication with you when she wakes."

I nodded. "And when will that be?"

"The anaesthetic should wear off in the next half hour or so. Just call and let me know when those eyes of hers open, okay?"

"Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure."

And the doctor left the way he came, eyeing the guards I had before walking away entirely. I guess he just assumed they were his guards on suicide watch. I shuddered. My poor mom.

"Why did you freak out just then?" Jacob asked and I should have known he wouldn't have dropped my sudden outburst. "They want nothing but the best for your mom, Bells."

"I know, I know, I just panicked for a second."

"Hmm."

Ugh. "Actually, I've had enough of your mood for one night. Can you please leave, Jake?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm serious, Jake," I told him. "You really hurt me with all you've said tonight and I've had a rough enough time getting here on my own to be listening to you and what you have to say about my choice of men."

"Bella, you can't be serious"-

"Please, Jake?" I begged, eyes pleading. "I just want time alone with my mom. I called Billy and he knows you're back home too so your old room is set up. He said he'll drive up to the hospital in the morning so you can come back with him if you want. Just... please go."

"You have to understand where I'm coming from Bella," Jacob looked stunned and above all... hurt. Kind of how I felt when I realised I'd always be second option to his work. But I had to be careful and distance myself before I really got into deep shit. "Your mom knows who he is; you really want to add that much stress onto her after everything she's gone through?"

My heart constricted. "I'll go easy on her," I whispered. "I can handle myself, alright? I don't need your help. Mom can either accept my fiancee or"-

"Fiancee?!" Jacob roared. "Jesus, you're marrying him?"

My heart stopped and I fucking felt the blood leaving my body. Did that seriously just slip out?!

"That's some sick joke, isn't it?" Jacob began to pace. He looked sick. Fucking sick. "You barely know him!"

"Yes, I do," I retorted like a child.

"Oh really?" Jacob laughed without humour. "You know the numbers of people he's killed, the amount of tax he's evaded, the constant racketeering going on in his family and the fucking blood on his hands? Not to mention your father's blood on his hands?"

"Edward didn't touch my dad!" I yelled right back, feeling a sting in my chest at the fact I knew nothing of anything else Jacob suggested. Was I rushing into this too soon? "Don't fucking try tell me who killed my father!"

"It's all the same isn't it?"

"Jacob, I really can't do this with you right now," I pulled at my hair, completely and utterly done with today's events and knew in a matter of seconds, the dam I built on my tears was going to burst and I'd be uncontrollable once more. My eyes found Edward through the window and I could see he was itching to get to me but I told him with my expression to just stay put for now. I needed to sort this out on my own.

"Jacob, I love him," I said, the tears pooling over and down my cheeks. "I've never felt something like this before in my life. He's it for me. I know who he is. I know what he's done. I know Carlisle Mason killed my father."

Jacob gasped. Hearing the notion being confirmed after so many years of questioning, it was hard to handle. I got it. Completely.

"But Carlisle is dead," I cried. "That's all the revenge we'll ever need. I can't blame Edward for something he was born into. I can handle that part of his life. I can handle that some parts of him are bad. But when he's with me he's completely different. I want a life with him- whatever he's willing to give me. I don't want to go back to constant fights with Angela or being on my own. I love him. I want to be with him and there's nothing you can do to change it, Jacob. I'm sorry. Arrest me if you need to but I'm not going anywhere."

Jacob scoffed, and he suddenly looked exhausted. "I'm not going to arrest you, Bella. I just... I don't want this life for you. You're becoming a criminal."

"No," I shook my head.

"You're becoming a wife to a criminal. The biggest crime lord in the city. Edward Mason, Bella?"

I heard a raspy voice coming from behind us and I gasped, spinning on my heels to see my mother's eyes open and wide, her mouth in a slight shape 'o' and it took me one guess as to why she wore such an expression.

"M-mom," I choked, tears still pouring. "Y-you heard?"

She didn't say anything. Maybe she couldn't. Or maybe she didn't have to. Everything she knew was in her eyes.

But then mom opened her mouth and tried to speak, and all that came out was raspy breaths. I called the doctor immediately, rushing to her side, pouring the water that was next to her and being careful to arch her head a little so she could receive it. She swallowed the water gratefully and seemed much better after it. I heard the doctor come in once more just as mom stared up at me, deep into my fucking soul.

"You are not marrying that man."

Oh god, I was fucked.

"How are we doing, Renee?" the doctor beamed at us as I stepped back, face hard as stone and white as snow. I caught Edward's inquisitive expression in the window but just shook my head once.

Mom didn't answer and the doctor stood by awkwardly as he checked the damn clip board again and I willed Jacob with my eyes to leave the room. He rolled his eyes but did so, telling me this conversation was far from over but I needed him gone before mom revealed what really happened to her.

"So, Renee, I've arranged for a counsellor to meet with you once a week until you are"-

"Why would I need a counsellor?" Renee spoke up, anger filling her voice.

"I know you must feel like what happened isn't serious but it's important you talk to someone"-

"What are you talking about?" Mom cut him off again. "Bells, what is he talking about?"

"Could you leave us alone for a second, doctor?" I begged him. "Just until I calm her down."

"As you wish." The doctor seemed fed up anyway as he shut the door.

"Bella, what the fuck is going on?"

"Mom, the men..." I took in a shaky breath. "The men who attacked you at the house?"

Mom froze up.

"Did you recognise them?"

She shook her head. "No... I knew what they were though. No one else would have the guts to do that to an ex cop."

It was the first time mom never really beat around the bush with me. Growing up, our house was filled with unsaid things and unfinished sentences built up around secrets. Mom was never this open and honest.

"Did they tell you why they were there?" I looked over my shoulder to Edward and hoped he just said screw it and came in here. But he didn't move. He wouldn't until I told him to. So before mom answered, I cut across her. "Mom, can I bring Edward inside please?"

"You brought him here?"

"He came when I needed him, mom," I croaked, my heart breaking each second she took to broadcast her hate for my Edward. "He feels horrible."

"Why, did he put me in this position?"

"No, but I did," I said, gauging her reaction. "They stole my laptop and got to you. They know all about us now. That's why you're in this position, mom. They found my emails to your doctor and used it as a sick joke to hurt me by getting to you."

"Who did?"

"Marcus Abruzzo," I said his name with a distaste expression.

Remembrance dawned on my mother and she snapped. "I don't want that man Edward in my room. I don't want him near my daughter ever again and you will in no way be marrying him. Did I even hear that correctly?"

"Yes, mom, I am marrying Edward," I said firmly. "I know who he is, you don't need to tell me. Because you never did. You kept me in the dark on everything about dad and maybe had you told me; when I moved to Boston I never would have given him the time of day. But I did. And I see a side of him nobody else does. I know who he's linked to, but he's lost a father too."

"Carlisle Mason is dead?"

"As of tonight, yes," I whispered, the lump in my throat getting bigger. "He died in my arms."

I ducked my head, letting the tears drop at the destruction of that one moment. His sweet words and then suddenly, he was gone, right before my eyes and there was nothing I could do to-

"Good riddance."

My head snapped up. "Mom, Edward got me on the first flight here, paid for all the hospital expenses and is in Seattle right now when his own family is mourning the loss of their father. How does that not show what kind of man I'm with?"

"Because I still see the arrogant child we were tracking all those years ago."

"Yes, all those years ago?!" I screeched. "This is ridiculous. I rushed to be with you and now I'm seeing a side of you I never wished to see... Just... sheer cold heartedness."

"Well, my husband was murdered by these men"-

"And your husband- my father- chose to find these men instead of being with us!" I cried. "If his is how you're going to be then maybe I shouldn't have come."

"I am in this position because of who you're tied to, Bella."

"And I'm so sorry about that," I said sincerely, wiping at my eyes. "I have struggled for years to communicate with you after we lost dad but you just pushed me away and sought comfort in your pills. They made your injuries look like an attempted suicide mom. That's how fucked you've been. I actually believed you tried to hurt yourself. But no. You're just as distant as you were the day they came to say dad died."

Mom said nothing. Again. As per usual. Like she always would.

"You'll recover," I promised her. "Edward has nothing but the best looking after you."

"I don't need his help."

"He'll do it regardless," I shut her up. "Because he'll do anything for me and he hates who everyone is hurting because of the life he leads. But I am part of that life now, mom."

We stared each other down. Me with tears in my eyes and mom with nothing but resentment in hers. "I don't want to be part of your life then, Bella."

My heart broke.

"You've chosen the life of a criminal. I'm your mother but I also obey the rules because that's the job I promised to upkeep. Despite my depression, I will stick to my beliefs. I won't stand by and watch you ruin our family even more."

"I'm not ruining it," I shook my head. "I'm allowing it to grow."

"Into a fucking mafia crew."

I took a deep breath. "Are you coming to my wedding or not?"

"No."

"Okay then. I hope you feel better soon, Renee. And I suggest sticking with the suicide story. Saves a lot of paperwork. I know how you and dad hated doing that as a child. I was left in the corner while you worked your asses into the ground. Guess that's where dad ended up in the end, anyway. Ten feet under."

"You little bitch!"

"Goodbye, mom."

I left the room with my head held high, ignoring her insults but the moment Edward caught me in his arms, I shattered into a million pieces.

A million. Little. Pieces.

Why did she react that way? And what did _I_ do?!

* * *

 **End notes:**

So Renee wasn't too happy. What did you think of her reasoning? I don't even think she explained her distaste very clearly. More on that next week. Enjoy the weekend! Love you all.

 ** _Chapter song: Rihanna- sledgehammer_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author notes:**

Happy Friday. A longer chapter to keep you guys going for the next two weeks because I am heading on a two week trip of Europe with my sister. I know, I know, I should have warned you all instead of springing it on you but I'm leaving on Tuesday and won't be back for another two weeks. I considered uploading three chapters this week but then you'd still be waiting so I'm keeping it at one chapter.

There is no cliff hangers so you won't be left waiting in horrible silence. It's just a steady chapter that will excite you for the next. I hope you enjoy.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

* * *

 _ **Chapter twenty five**_

 _ **Edward's POV**_

* * *

As Seth drove Bella and I towards the airfield, I held her in my arms as she sobbed. I felt for her. I really did and that's why I did nothing but kiss her hair and simply be there for her as I rocked Bella back and forth.

But I also saw Renee Swan's reasoning.

I understood why she reacted the way she did on hearing my name and also her disagreement with our soon to be marriage. Any mother of a nineteen year old would forbid that shit. And I was tied to the death of her husband. Fuck, I'd disapprove of my daughter had she told me the same shit.

But knowing the full story of Bella's background, Renee was never much of a mother to begin with. How she chose her work and husband over her barely teen daughter and also choosing religion and to succumb to her depression was another way in which she abandoned Bella. Although I understood her hatred for me, I still held some for her and what she put Bella through emotionally.

I wouldn't voice these opinion aloud though- not with Bella crying the way she was. I'd have to keep tabs on Jacob Black too. I called his bluff on recording our debacle in the hospital the moment I pulled my gun on him. No cop in his right mind would carry that kind of recording system or even think to do it when the woman he basically saw as his mother lay dying in hospital. Recorded or not, I was still untouchable. But for Bella's sake, I'd keep an eye on the prick.

I didn't want him showing up uninvited at our wedding now, did I?

Which reminded me.

Bella said yes.

I didn't officially propose, but it's on the cards for her indefinitely. No questions asks. And it got me thinking to why the fuck she was even still here? After all that's happened in the last twenty hours, she's still willing to be with me, to stay with me, for the rest of her life, bound by a ring.

Fuck me, I loved her so much.

I carried her from the car to the jet and Bella seemed to be calming down enough to actually take in her surroundings. She all but begged me to return to Boston with her when we left the hospital but now that we were actually leaving, maybe she didn't want to leave things the way she did with her mother.

"Do you still want to leave, baby?" I asked her, kissing her hair repeatedly.

"Yes," she croaked, her voice extremely hoarse and it made me wanna go back and slap her mom in the face, but I would never lay a hand on a woman that my girl was tied to. "I have to leave. She doesn't want me here."

"She needs time, Bella," I told her honestly as I nestled us into one of the big plush chairs close to the window. "How she was told about us wasn't ideal and of course she's going to protest. Just give her a couple of months and she will come around. I promise you."

"But what if she doesn't?" Bella asked, sadly. "She'll miss our wedding long before she'll forgive me. Or you."

"Your mother will never forgive me, Bella," I said bluntly, not wanting to hide anything from her now. I wouldn't fill her head with false hope. "She will come around for your benefit and will remain civil, but there will still be that look of hatred in her eyes for me. She'll see what my father did to her husband, not the man you love."

Bella dropped her head into the crook of my neck and breathed a sigh. "I hate this."

"I know, princess," I rubbed her back soothingly. "But it's just how it is. It's how we're tied together."

"I wish it wasn't."

Lord knows I wished the same thing.

"Jacob was an asshole," Bella hissed just as Seth past us to get to the other end of the jet, steering clear of our space. "He's never been that way with me."

"It's because he's jealous of your new boyfriend."

"No, it's because of who said boyfriend is."

"Bella, it could have been Gandhi and he'd still hate the next partner you'd have."

Bella looked up at me, nothing but astonishment in her eyes but she had to be putting it on. No way did she not see the feelings Jacob fucking Black had for her.

"You do see the way he looks at you, don't you?" I raised a brow. "Come on, Bella, you're not that stupid."

"Fuck you," she said feebly, her mind reeling. "I guess but... Yeah. I never saw him that way so I just assumed he never saw me that way either."

"You thought wrong," I squeezed her sides.

She sat silently then, thinking it over. But I could see the dark circles under her eyes and probably should have offered her sleep sooner. "Do you want to go to the bedroom and sleep off the journey? I'll wake you when we land in Boston."

"There's a bedroom?" Bella asked, looking around the jet. "It's so big, Edward. You own this?"

"I do now," I nodded firmly, thinking of the shit storm back home. I text Emmett quickly, checking up on him just as the jet started moving towards the runway. I strapped Bella and I in on the chair, since it was big enough for the both of us and she seemed happy to stay put on my lap.

Her face fell though at at my words, and I guess she thought of the family back home too. "What's going to happen when we go back?"

I looked into her eyes, trying to decipher any kind of fear but as I caressed her cheek with my hand, all I saw was sheer concern for me and me alone. She was incredible.

"Once ma has calmed down she'll sort out the funeral. She's not one for quiet affairs so she'll need to invite most of the mob families."

"Even Abruzzo?" Bella blanched.

"If he doesn't show out of respect I will murder him myself. And if he does show, I'll still do the same."

"Can you do that?"

"I'll do what I want."

"No, but the rules, Edward," Bella said. "Don't they apply there for something? Can you just kill the prick without any reason to?"

"Blood for blood, Bella," I told her. "He killed one of mine, I kill one of his."

She nodded.

"Once the funeral is over and done with, that's our time for grieving over so I'll have to step up then."

"And how does that work?" Bella wondered.

"I've to take an oath and... that includes you, Bella."

"Okay," she nodded, looking adorably determined. "What have I got to do?"

"I need your blood."

That stopped her short. "My blood?"

"It's part of the oath. Family is extremely important and to test your loyalty, we need to perform a blood oath. It's customary for the wife of the don to"-

"Jesus," Bella cut me off, her breathing suddenly heavy. "Wife."

I smiled sadly at her. "If it's too soon, Bella, I completely under"-

"Shut up," she snapped. "It's not too soon. Continue with the ritual please."

I stared at her for a few more seconds, wanting to be absolutely sure that she was sure and then carried on. "You have to be there alongside me and usually it's the previous don that swears me in but since Carlisle is... no longer here... Jasper is the closest thing to him."

"What exactly is Jasper?"

"He's our consiglere," I told her, surprised at how intuitive she was being and how honest I was. We were officially flying steady in the air but I doubt Bella even noticed. "He's like a counsellor, he guides us towards the right decisions and is basically a right hand man of the don. He's a confidant."

Bella nodded. "I think I remember hearing that term in a movie."

I snorted. "More mafia movies, Bella?"

"Hey, I was interested as a kid, okay?"

I rolled my eyes with a snicker.

"And once you are... don," Bella said the word carefully. "What does that mean for you?"

I smiled at her softly. "Well... I'll be king of Boston, Bella. I'll have full control of everything that passes through this city. I'll have free reign. I can manipulate the police, keep the government off my back. I'll have more money than I know what to do with, which isn't really a change from how I am now. I'll be untouchable and the most powerful man in the business."

Bella's eyes widened momentarily but she didn't seem put off by my cockiness. She merely looked... in awe.

"And for me?" she croaked.

She was going to be adorned in whatever the fuck she wanted. She would be praised and protected and loved. "You'll be the most sought out woman in the city. You'll read countless things in the magazines about what clothes you're wearing, scandal stories about our marriage, every shop in town will adorn you in whatever the fuck you want and despite owning a black card, will be paying less than most because of your status. You'll have ten times the security and ten times the wealth. You won't want for a single thing, princess."

I didn't know if the picture I was painting in her head was attractive, because I knew her aversion to money but she had to like some aspects. She just had to.

"But what does that mean for us?" she asked. "We'll have money and a higher status and people at our beck and call but will I actually see you? Will you come home at all hours while I sit up worrying about your new high ranked job? Will you come home at all? Will I find you cheating on me with some blonde bimbo because you didn't get the time to come home to me for a quick fuck? Will I be enough for you in all of this, Edward? Because I know how your vanity controls you and this marriage will scare the living fuck out of me if you take it for granted."

I hadn't expected such an outburst from Bella, let alone this much passion and drive to ensure our marriage would be the strongest as possible. It really made me believe she wanted to be tied to me officially and in every way possible.

"Bella," I said softly, guiding my hand up her body to cup her cheek. "I love you. Despite my change in status, I'm still the same man you met in Eclipse all those weeks ago." She smiled despite the fear in her eyes. "My past with women has been... not so monogamous but you changed me, for lack of a better sentiment. I only want you. I don't need some slut in a back room to satisfy my sexual needs. You satiate that thirst tenfold."

Bella blushed.

"Don't you dare think for a second that because I am king of our city doesn't mean I won't always come back to you. I will always come back to you, Bella."

She seemed happy with that answer and deemed it necessary to lean in for a sweet, chaste kiss but that just wasn't enough for me. I had to distract her from the loss of her family and what better way than with my sexpertise?

So I deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue past her lips and she whimpered at the sensation, gripping my shirt to pull her closer on my lap. She sat sideways and that too didn't seem right for her so we both moved so that she could straddle my lap instead, placing her perfect heat against my growing erection. Our tongues slid against each other as her hips achingly slowly swivelled over my crotch, causing all sorts of sensations to course through me.

I gripped her hips tighter, forcing her down harder on me and she gasped out, her hands flying to my shoulders to steady herself before she lost control. "Edward," she whimpered sinfully and my eyes flew open as she stared seductively down at me.

"Bedroom," I mumbled against her lips and she nodded hastily and I wasted no time lifting us both, eliciting an adorable squeal from her as I guided us to the back room. Seth smirked knowingly as we past him on the opposite side of the curtain to get to the bedroom and he already knew he was to get the fuck up and out into the other part of the jet. We needed our time alone. I didn't want him listening in on Bella's moans. That was for my ears alone.

I tore the shirt Seth bought for her from her body, revealing her tits immediately, since she'd never worn a bra in the first place and then came her jeans. With her fully exposed before me, I slid my hands down her stomach, watching it quiver with sensations as I reached her pussy and plunged one finger inside, loving the sight of her arch off the bed to get closer to me. She flew forward and kissed my lips frantically, no longer able to hold back. She reached for my shirt and did away with it for me as I struggled with my creased pants. I couldn't wait for the shower we would take after this.

Bella wiggled against me so that her heat pressed against my cock and I hissed against her lips, gripping her hips hard, making her whimper once more.

"Fuck me, Edward," she begged. "I need you. I want you right now."

"It's yours," I breathed into her mouth as I aligned myself with her dripping wet sex. She watched me and I watched her as I slowly pushed into her, watching in awe as her beautiful brown eyes widened slightly, her mouth turning into a soft 'o' shape as I filled her deeply and fully.

"Fuck," I panted, dropping my head into the crook between her neck and shoulder. I stayed there, unmoving inside her for a moment, just revelling in the feeling until her fingers dug into my shoulders and I decided to give her what she asked me for. I grabbed her thigh and lifted her leg higher up my body until it reached my shoulder and I could tell she had no complaints as she cried out how deep I was inside her now.

"Oh my god!" Bella screamed, one of her hands flying up in the air as she slapped the headboard hard. She moved her hands to clutch my ass of all things and I knew she could feel me bury myself inside her by latching onto that part of me. My mouth descended on hers again and I kissed her almost as hard as I fucked her.

"You like that?" I ask her, my mouth hovering over her lips.

"Yes!" she almost sobbed. "Yes, I love it."

Then I moved away from her slightly to get into a different position and she cried out in protest from the lack of heat and I had to chuckle at how childish she sounded. I sat back on my heels between her open legs, spread wide for the world to see and smirked.

"Put your hands on the headboard," I told her and though she looked up at me confused, Bella couldn't keep her curiosity at bay. So she did as I said and with her latching onto the bed frame for leverage, I use my strength to push her up the bed and then suddenly, I yanked her back down and our lower halves slammed back together, thrusting me inside her.

She cried out- loud- and felt myself go even deeper than I had before. The pleasure ripped through me like a fucking hurricane and I had to think of dead cats and puppies to force myself not to cum in her right there and then. Her pussy was just oh so more inticing when it was this deep.

I was shocked at how rough I was taking her, but Bella asked me to fuck her and I followed through on promises. Watching her tits shake as I pulled her down the bed, making an L shape with our bodies, I wanted to give her every damn little thing she pleases.

"Edwa"- my name died on her lips and turned into a deep gasp as I slammed into her harder, over and over and I felt her pussy clench around me, signalling her orgasm was about to peak. So I pushed on harder, needing to feel it and then she spoke up again.

"Oh, Edward, I'm about to..." I watched her nails dig deeper into the headboard. "I'm... I"-

My left hand which was once gripping her hip to keep a steady rhythm of movements between us moved so that I could rub her clit, knowing that would take her over the edge completely and an unexpected scream came from my Bella's lips and it was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard as she came around my cock, shaking and arching her back in the most perfect ways.

I had to close my eyes then because I felt my orgasm take over without any notice and I knew it was just from the mere sight of Bella coming below me. I dropped back into our previous position and as she started to calm down, I felt her legs shake again and I knew, I knew I was hitting that spot inside of her again. I couldn't cum without giving her that satisfaction of another release so I sucked it up and grinned arrogantly down at her.

"Right there?" I grunted. "Like that?" And I angled myself so that I hit that spot which made her see stars once more. "You feel that, Bella?"

"Fuck!" she screamed, releasing her hands from the headboard to slap hard down onto my back as she gripped onto me like a lifeline as she came again. I let myself go then, knowing she was right there with me and with three long, hard, thrusts inside of her, I came in hot spurts.

I gasped into her neck, making her shiver but that only made me pull her closer as we both came down from our highs, wrapped up in one another's sweating bodies.

"I'll never get tired of fucking you, princess," I rasped, kissing her salted neck. "If you still think for a second I'd prefer some other chicks sex over this..."

I think Bella tried to laugh but the air left her body in a whoosh, making it indistinguishable.

"Good," she whispered instead. "Because once that ring is on my finger, this pussy will be yours forever, Edward."

"It always has been, Bella."

We touched down in Boston a few hours later and the moment I turned my phone back on, there was hundreds of texts flying in from Emmett and the rest of my family. Most were just seeing how Bella was doing but Jasper was more prudent with his want for me to come home. Now that I was here, I knew I wouldn't hear the end of his need to get me to swear in. I felt like the president of the country had died and I had to step up and take the lead. It was all so sudden.

Bella and I had showered on the jet after our round of sex, but with the same clothes being thrown back onto our bodies, we didn't feel any more clean than we did starting off the evening. We'd still need one the second we hit my apartment.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked me for the hundredth time since the plane touched the ground.

"Bella," I warned her, only gaining anxiety from her constant question.

"Sorry, sorry," she whined, wiping at her eyes and for a second I thought it was because she was crying again but it was only from exhaustion. I'd need to get her home immediately.

"Stop with the apologies," I wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder as we walked the tarmac to the car ready to whisk us away. "I just don't want you worrying unnecessarily."

"It's not necessary," she said, gripping my shirt at the stomach. "I just know the shit storm you're about to step into and the pain of realising that your dad is..."

I could only nod. Bella had been through this before; was told her father was shot to death. Was murdered. And now it was my turn to feel it.

"You haven't allowed yourself to break down because you weren't allowed," Bella continued as we sat inside the car with Seth driving up front. I missed driving my own damn cars. "You did briefly alone with me but you need to grieve, Edward."

"I need the time," I told her, not meaning to be short but being told how to grieve and when was pissing me off. I understood she was trying to help because she knew the feeling but...

Bella then formed her mouth in the position to apologise again but a quick glare made her cut that shit out immediately. I kissed her hair and lifted my phone to my ear, ready to listen to whatever Jasper was gonna give me.

"Boss?" He picked up on the first ring.

"Hi, Jasper," I said, feeling an unsettling feeling in my stomach at his choice of words. "I just landed, we'll be at the mansion in around"-

"Esme is back home," Jasper cut me off seriously and I sat up straighter in my seat.

"What?" I asked. "Ma was meant to stay for observation."

"She said she wanted to be at home," he sighed down the phone. "Esme said she wanted to feel closer to Carlisle and called her own doctors to set up shop in her bedroom and that's where she'll be spending her observational weekend."

"She's acting ridiculous," I snipped but that was my mother for her. She would not rest unless she was in her own home surrounded by her family. And she would not grieve in front of strangers; even if they were doctors. "Didn't you try keep her there?"

"It's Esme we're talking about," Jasper snapped back. "You know how she is."

"Don't talk about my mother like that." I was being irrational but fuck, so was Ma.

"I'm sorry, boss, but I thought I'd let you know before you arrived. Is Isabella still in Seattle?"

"No, I brought her home with me," I told him, looking to Bella who was staring right back, nothing but worry in her eyes. I ran my hand across her cheek as Jasper sighed with relief.

"Thank god. Bring her to the mansion, yeah?"

"That's what I was planning," I said curtly.

"And does she know about"-

"I'll see you in ten, Jasper." And I hung up the phone without another word.

"Ouch," Bella said. "Why so snappy?"

"He's getting on my last nerve," I told her, grinding my teeth together.

"How come?"

"He's always been nothing but business," I said. "He doesn't understand the concept of compassion, so long as business stays in place."

"You mean he doesn't take into consideration my feelings on the wedding that's pushed up on his behalf of things."

"Exactly," I nodded.

"He's just trying to make things easier on you all. The sooner you're the boss, the sooner you guys can get back on track."

"We never lost track."

"You know what I mean," Bella rolled her eyes. "Things are crazy at the moment. Shit is hitting the fan."

"Speaking of shit; I need you to call that friend Black of yours and make sure things aren't so bad between you that I need to do damage control for the family."

Bella bunched her brows together angrily. "I don't want to talk to him and I don't appreciate you calling him names."

"That sentence completely contradicted itself and if you don't call, I'll make sure he never speaks again in my own way, alright?"

She blanched. "Was that a threat, Edward Mason?"

"Not against you."

"He won't say anything, he doesn't have the proof of anything."

"He's a snooper, I need him taken care of."

"You promised to protect him while your father was live."

"And he isn't now, so new rules."

Bella didn't respond. She just crossed her arms and grumbled just as the car slowed towards large, iron gates. We'd reached the mansion. And blinding, flashing lights of photographers cameras and news reporters were lining the entrance to the estate, yelling and screaming questions as if I had any way of responding. It was pathetic but also frightening how news had travelled fast.

"What is all of this?" Bella whispered, astonished, though she tried to keep that angry look about her.

"Must of heard of his death."

"This is for Carlisle?" she squeaked. "Wow..."

Seth drove through the gates, the guards posted there making sure no one else made it past to snap any pictures of who was inside the car and with them far behind us, we ended up outside the steps of the house.

"Come," I told her, grabbing hold of her hand tightly to drag her from the car.

"His death will make national news?" Bella asked, her tone unsure.

"Maybe international," I muttered and she gasped. "Jasper did a shit job at damage control."

The broad front doors opened and revealed my brother and Jasper on the other side of the foyer.

"I leave for a few hours and the whole city goes to shit?" I snapped, despite myself, heading right for Jasper.

He held up his arms innocently, like that would protect him. "Edward, you left without any notice, I've been dealing with the coronor of your father and trying to keep Esme from going out of her fucking mind, plus, the girls are dying to come back home."

"Where's Rose?" Bella piped up, looking for answers from Emmett but he seemed preoccupied on the phone.

"How did they hear of his death so soon?" I pointed to towards the direction of the sleazy reporters outside.

"It's Carlisle Mason," Jasper reiterated his name, like I didn't know who my father was. "It's 2016, people have phones to record such incidents of shootings. It happens daily."

"You could at least keep them off our doorstep. This will last for weeks."

"In a few hours, we'll get Esme to release a statement."

"Where is she?" I demanded, titling my head up to look towards the staircase.

"In the spare room on the second floor," Jasper dropped his head. "She didn't want to stay in her room knowing that..."

Fuck. "Yeah," I muttered. "I know." I took Bella's hand blindly and took her with me as I climbed the stairs, taking two at a time to reach my mother.

"Do you want to go in alone?" she whispered to me, rubbing her free hand up my back soothingly.

I took a deep breath, not sure of what I really planned to do or say once I walked in there, but I needed to make sure my ma was okay. I couldn't go without seeing her anymore.

"Head inside that room and get some sleep," I nodded to the room next to the one my mom occupied. "It's my old room. There should be some old t-shirts in my closet for you to sleep in. I'll wake you in a few hours, alright?"

"Are you sure? I can"-

"I need you fresh for tomorrow, Bella," I told her as softly as I could. "There's a lot more ahead of us and I need you coherent and ready to face it all next to me. But that requires sleep. Go. I promise to wake you when I need you."

She didn't look all too convinced but didn't bother arguing. Her eyes would contradict her argument anyway. Instead, Bella nodded and whispered "okay" before reaching up to kiss me, making sure to let it linger on my lips before leaving for my old bedroom.

I yawned, stretched and knocked on the spare room, silently hoping mom was asleep.

"Yes?" I heard ma croak on the other side of the wood and dropped my head against the door, hating how depressed she sounded. I could only pray she didn't go into a downward spiral like Bella's mother did when her father died. Jesus, we'd all be fucked then.

I opened the door hastily and stepped inside, revealing a portable hospital room with my mother bang smack in the centre of it in her queen sized bed.

"Edward," she breathed, eyes wide and quickly filling with tears.

"Don't, Ma," I begged her, shutting the door behind me and going straight for her. I'd never been much of a consolable person, but this was my mother we were talking about. I was careful not to jostle her too much, not wanting to fuck with the machines but she wouldn't let me less than an inch away. She was definitely one of cuddles. It made me nauseous.

"Shh," I hushed her, hugging her tightly as she cried. "Ma, please..."

"How are you, bambina?" she sniffled, moving to look at me. I hated when she called me that. I felt like a little girl in times I should be the man.

"I'm fine, mom," I lied, hating to see her so upset. "How are you feeling?"

"I lost my husband to that vile useless excuse of a man," Ma said through clenched teeth. "I feel like I could start a war."

"That's my job," I smiled, rubbing her back encouragingly. "Should you even be sitting up? Your ribs"-

"I'm fine," she snipped. "Has the ceremony been performed yet?"

I shook my head no. "I've just got back from Seattle with Bella. There was no time. I needed to make sure we were all okay before I could take my title."

"You'll be perfect, son," she rubbed my cheek motherly. "How is Bella and the girls? Is her mother alright?"

I shrugged. "She's fine physically, but the bombshell of me being Bella's fiancee being dropped didn't exactly"-

"Fiancee?!" Ma screeched, my ears cringing from the sound. "You already proposed?"

"No, Ma!" I yelled right back. "Jesus, keep your voice down!"

"You said fiancee!"

"Bella knows we have to marry in order for me to take over!" I explained. "It's easier explaining it that way than"-

"Oh my god there is so much to plan!"

"Trust you to find something light in a dark situation," I commented and she sighed sadly, though her smile never faltered. "I wish your father was still here."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Me too, Ma."

"Jenks is coming up in a few minutes to sort through the funeral arrangements if you want to stick around, darling."

And discuss the ways I want my father's death to be commemorated? "No thanks," I said lowly. "If you need anything, though..."

"I'll be sure to call," Ma smiled at me, a funny look in her eyes.

"What?" I had to ask.

"I'm just really proud of you, son," she said through teary eyes. "You're going to do your father's job justice."

"I feel like it happened so fast that I'll fuck it up by not getting my emotions in check."

"The Mason's feed off emotions, Edward," Esme laughed. "You'll do a perfect job keeping us on top. And with Isabella by your side, I know you'll be fine."

"She really is extraordinary."

"And a perfect wife of a boss," Ma beamed.

I ducked my head. "I should go sort through this mess. I've been AWOL the last few hours."

"Go, bambina," Ma all but ushered me off the bed. "Use your father's office... I can't... Go in"-

"You don't need to explain, Ma," I hushed her, my heart breaking for the strength it took her to say that so calmly. "Please just rest. Your only job is to make sure father gets a proper send off."

She smiled a watery smile. "I organise nothing but the best for my family."

I smiled back. "I know, Ma."

"I love you, son."

"Love you too, Ma."

I left then, my heart so low and my chest heavy. I felt so fucking depressed. Because I knew the moment I left that room, Ma's charade would fall down and the tears would break her until Jenks interrupted and made her act normal once more. I hated it.

Swallowing my grief, I headed to the third floor, where dad's office was based and prepared myself before walking in. I thought about my apartment on the other side of the city, how I was already looking into finding a new place for security reasons and Bella. Now, it was a definite. The biggest crime lord in Boston could not live in a feeble pent house apartment. I needed a house. A home for my wife and I to raise a family and a crime syndicate. I sure as fuck needed a much bigger office.

And Bella needed a hell of a lot more fur coats.

Jesus, I hadn't given thought to anything but being sworn in. How did I not manage to take all these things into account? I had to transfer so much money into Bella's accounts, find a damn venue to get married in, I had to make sure all the dealings dad had with other businesses were still intact now that his death was national news. The weapons manufacturing company we were thinking of buying would have to be dealt with sooner rather than later, now that the boss was unofficial for the next few hours. I'd need a new assistant. I couldn't trust the one I had at Cullen International-

Fuck. The company. I'd be the sole owner of Cullen International. Everything ran through me now. Everything.

I shut the door to dad's office and fell against it, suddenly overwhelmed by all I forgot to consider. I needed to man the fuck up. I knew the only reason I was panicking is because through all this hard work I'd need to put in as don, I had Bella to think of twenty four seven now that she was the woman of this family. She would need constant protection and with me working on the billion things I was now head of...

"How the fuck did dad do this?" I whispered to myself.

No. I needed to get myself in check. I was Edward fucking Mason. I had dreamt of being king for years. Since I realised I was next in line. Dad had embedded the position into my brain and I knew I was ready to take over and expand on everything he had built for me. I would not cower away. I would not be a pussy like Abruzzo, who needed another family to do his dirty work. I would be successful and kill that mother fucker in the process.

I took my seat behind dad's mahogany desk and pressed dial for Emmett's number.

"Hello?"

"Call Daniel at the shipyard and make sure our shipment is coming in at noon like we'd previously planned."

"Edward?"

I gritted my teeth. "Emmett, will you just do as I ask"-

"No, no, of course I will, but hold up a sec, where are you?"

"Upstairs."

"Ha! Okay, Daniel yeah?"

"Yes. And make sure you're the one that goes and checks it out. I don't trust dad's idea of sending security to do the testing. No need to do a big hit of coke but you'll know the purity by looking."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand. Alright... On it, boss."

I hung up the phone and went onto the next.

"Hello, Cullen International."

"Diane?" I said my assistants name with distaste.

"Mr Cullen!" she said with surprise. "H-how are you sir?"

I ignored her feeble attempt at getting the dish on my father's death. "Diane, I need you to head to the third floor and order Ross to start the wide spread release of everyone in the office."

"E-excuse me, sir?"

"Tell him to fire everyone, Diane," I said simply, checking my emails on dad's computer in the process.

"But, sir, that power is only authorised by"-

"Head of the company," I finished for her. "Don't play dumb with me, Diane, you know I'm now head of every department in that building. I want completely new staff. I don't know half of the people my father died when he ran this so I'm seeking new recruits."

"I'm sorry sir, I just"-

"And pack up your stuff once you're done telling Ross the plan. You're fired too."

"But sir!"-

"Good day, Diane."

I then had an hour long discussion with David based in Peru, where I discussed in length the pros of taking over their weapons manufacturing company. "Everything we sell will go through you and whatever names you give on the 'no go' list will be taken into account. They won't get jack from us."

Hmm. "I'll mull it over but I think we've got ourselves a deal, David."

"Excellent, Mr Mason. I'll have my men fax over the contracts as we speak."

"Good to hear."

I put the phone down into the receiver and took a deep breath, collecting my thoughts. Before I could even recount my last two hours as head of the family, the phone rang again.

"Mason," I answered and Emmett chuckled.

"Everything is good and pure, boss," he told me and I nodded in satisfaction. "You test much?"

"Rosie would kill me if she knew I did," he grumbled. "But I know good coke when I see it."

"Good. Tell your men to take it to the warehouse and we'll package it once I'm done at the mansion."

"Sure thing. Feeling empowered yet?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," I smirked and he laughed his way off the phone.

Knowing I'd have to do it sooner or later, I rang Jasper and told him to send of Rosalie and Alice. I'd need them both soon enough anyway.

I discussed moving locations with my realtor for some time until I heard a commotion behind the office door.

"Edward?" I recognised Bella's voice immediately and I ordered her inside.

"You okay?" I asked her, concerned. She looked refreshed and freshly woken which was good. That means she got some sleep in.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't find anyone when I woke up," she sighed, coming around the desk to sit on my lap. "How are you?"

"Feeling good," I admitted. "I've gotten a lot done over the last few hours."

"Yeah?" she smiled, obviously happy to see my eyes so bright, considering the two days we had.

"The girls are on their way back from the cabin too, so you'll have your best friend back in a few minutes."

"Oh good!" Bella said, running her hands through my hair idly. "Have you mentioned our upcoming nuptials to them yet?"

"I was hoping you would."

"No way!" she laughed. "You're the boss- I'm not doing your dirty work."

Bitch. "Fine. If Rosalie hits me, though, I'm hitting her right back."

"You wouldn't," she narrowed her eyes.

"I could," I lied.

A knock sounded on the door then and speaking of the devil, Rosalie made her grand entrance with Alice by her side.

"Don't you dare send us away like that ever again!" Alice spat. "Where is my good for nothing Jasper? How dare he just throw us away during all that action!"

"It was for your safety," I said smoothly and watched Rosalie come for Bella.

"How's Renee?!" she demanded and Bella stood to hug her.

"She hates me," Bella played it cool with a laugh. "But that was expected right?"

"Oh, Bells, I'm sorry," and they hugged again.

"Alice," I turned my attention back to the devil pixie.

"Yes," she snapped, her tiny form only hilarious as she tried to look daunting.

"I need to ask a favour of you."

"Like hell!" she screeched. "You scared us half to death by sending us away!"

"I need you to organise an event."

"If you think for one second I could handle organising Carlisle's funeral... Edward, I'm sorry but that's too heart breaking for"-

"His funeral is being taken care of by Esme," I cut her off, understanding her completely. Dad loved Alice. She was like a daughter to him. SHe always was. Much like Jasper was always like as on to him.

"Oh," she whispered. "Well, if Esme needs some help"-

"I need you to organise a wedding ceremony, Alice," I said, deciding to cut the bullshit.

"Wedding?"

I nodded slowly. "You know the rules, Alice. In order for me to become don I have to"-

"Oh my _god_!"

I covered my ears. "Fucking Christ, Alice, cut that shit out!"

"You're getting married?!" she screamed, turning into an absolute fucking energiser bunny as she bounced from one spot to the other. "Holy cow!"

"And you may need to leave Banner's company and come become my assistant."

"I don't care about that but holy shit a wedding! Bella! You're getting married!"

I looked to Bella and found her in some kind of silent discussion with her best friend. But they both looked happy. They both looked... elated actually.

"I know," Bella smiled, her words meant for Alice but her eyes fell on mine. "So will you help plan it for us? It has to be soon."

"I'm already calling designers in Italy for your dress," Alice said and I saw out of the corner of my eye, her firing off texts on her phone as she left the room.

Rosalie began asking Bella for details but I'd received another call so I went ahead and answered.

"Mason."

"Boss, it's Collin," one of my guards answered.

"Collin," I confirmed. "What's up."

"I have your contractor here with me asking on details on the take over at Banner's company? Do you want me to fax it over and let you sign? Or shall I take care of it myself?"

I looked to Bella; her face absorbed in nothing but light and excitement as she gushed about the details of her upcoming wedding to Rosalie. She would freak if she knew I was already taking over her work place but she couldn't say anything now, could she? For better and for worse. I'd tell her after the wedding.

"Go ahead," I told Collin. "It's a good investment. And it's always nice to hear Banner cry."

Collin snorted. "Okay, boss. I'll let you know when it's done."

As I hung up the phone, I relished in everything; the heart break of losing my father to Abruzzo of all people, the pain I felt for Bella losing her family and being hurt in the process, the excruciating pain my mother was hiding from us all as she mourned my father and the unbelievable elation I felt at finally being king of Boston. Each and every emotion contradicted the other but I could not deny the pride I felt at being the successor of everything my father created. I would do him justice. I would make him proud.

And I would rule this city.

* * *

 **End notes:**

So Edward is already getting started. What did you think? I'm sorry if it was rushed, I just needed to get this up as soon as possible before leaving Tuesday. I love you all. See you in two weeks!

I am also appalled at everything that has been happening in America. NO MAN should be killed for the colour of his skin. The system is wrong and the retaliation in Dallas is scaring me half to death. This is war. I hope we can all work together in the Black Lives Matter movement and bring about change because something needs to be done. This can't go on any longer.

Stay safe.

 _C **hapter song: Chris Brown- A lot of love**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Author notes:**

I am SO sorry. I said two weeks and it's been three. Please please forgive me! Normal schedule starting from now! Forgive me!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

 _ **Chapter twenty six**_

 _ **Bella's POV**_

* * *

With Saturday's antics at the opera running into Sunday and being exhausted through Monday, I missed my morning lecture that day. I hated missing days period but I knew I'd pick up the work when I returned to school on Wednesday. Edward was still on the fence about me going back there, what with everything that happened in my dorm room but I paid no attention to his worries. He had half the population of guards following my every move whenever I stepped outside the Mason mansion, which was very rare. We only ever stepped out when it was something to do with preparations for Carlisle's funeral or the wedding.

Edward decided to stay put at his parents' home, mostly because he didn't want to leave Esme all alone, despite the many guards and maids that kept her company day in and day out. It was also because it was easier to reside there until Edward decided on a new place to live.

Since my so called kidnapping, Edward refused to go back to his penthouse in the apartment building, claiming it was too risky for me a second time round. He also felt his new status in the family required a larger home. And so we stayed at the Mason's whilst he dabbled in different housing estates. He asked me countless times to choose a house but because it was just the two of us living there and he refused to let me give a payment on any of the houses, I refused to take part.

"Choose whatever damn house you want, Edward, but I'm not living in it."

"Why the fuck not?"

"There is two of us, Edward! We do not need to spend thousands of dollars on a house too big for the both of us! And you won't even let me pay!"

And that's how that conversation went in the last two days. As for preparations for Carlisle's funeral on the Tuesday, everyone kept everything under wraps. We didn't want any photographers showing up at the church, nor did anyone particularly want to talk about their feelings on the matter. It was very unhealthy the way everyone dealt with their grief but I hoped the funeral would click with something in Edward's brain that would make him react.

But he'd taken becoming don very well. Very fucking well. I'd never seen him so in control and at ease like this before. He stayed in Carlisle's office a lot that Monday while I pretended to study after missing my classes. We didn't see much of each other besides the times he asked me about houses so I stayed with the girls; helping Esme where I could with the funeral and deciding on designs for a dress with Alice. I tried calling Jacob when I got a minute alone but he wasn't picking up.

It was after dinner with everyone that I went to pee that he finally called me back.

"Black," he answered gruffly and I swallowed thickly, hating how things ended between me, him and my mom.

"Jake," I sounded so feeble and pathetic. I hated it. "It's me. Bella."

"Oh," Jacob sounded almost shocked. "Hey, Bells." He still called me Bells. "How you doing?"

"I'm okay... Things are a little hectic with Carlisle's funeral and the wedding but... I'm okay. How are you? Have you spoken to mom since... I left?"

"She's home and everything Bella. The doctor suggested a week under observation but the weekend seemed to be enough for him to realise she wasn't going to do anything reckless. I made sure she was settled in before I left PA."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "So she's okay?"

"Yeah, Bella. Angry but okay."

"I'm angry too," I said, growing more defensive.

"We all are. But what did you expect?" Jake spat through the phone. "Us jumping for joy at your new beau?"

"I expected at least a congratulations for the engagement," I said through gritted teeth. "I expected my best friend at least to say something the slightest bit encouraging. Mom will calm down after a while, she always does."

"This is different Bella."

"Well, if this is how it's going to be, then maybe we shouldn't be friend anymore, Jake," I blurted the words out, not really understanding the depth of what they meant before they left my mouth. "If we don't talk that means you can't get information out of me anymore. I won't try to protect you. If you want to get to the Mason's, you'll be doing it without me as a fall back to save you."

Jacob laughed menacingly through the phone. "So your new family is out to get me, huh? Someone you've known your whole life?"

"I don't know this new Jacob," I admitted, staring at myself through the bathroom mirror. Someone knocked on the door but I ignored it, refusing to break away from the trance I was in. "I don't know this man trying to ruin the life I've made for myself in this city."

"You're marrying a criminal, Bella. There's no way to ruin your life. You've already done it the moment you told him yes."

I swallowed my tears. "This is the last time you'll hear from me, Jacob. Mom won't answer my calls but I'll leave her a message in case she ever feels she wants to hear my voice, but please give my love to her. Please."

Jacob let out a long sigh. "Alright Bella."

"Thank you," my bottom lip quivered. "And please don't try to come for the Mason's, Jake. You won't win. I promise you that."

"You've always had a bad habit of underestimating me, Bella," Jacob laughed but there was no humour in his voice. Only disappointment and... sheer sadness. "Goodbye, Bella. I'll see you around."

"No you won't." I said fiercely but he had already hung up the phone. I placed my phone down onto the sink and let out a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down and the knock on the door was back once more.

"Yes?" I said, my voice breaking foolishly.

"Bella?" It was Edward. "Can I come in?"

When I didn't answer at first, preoccupied in trying to wipe my tears before he could see, Edward was already through the door, grabbing my wrists, halting my movements. My tears were on show for the world to see. Or at least for my world to see.

"What's wrong?" His eyes were wide and filled with concern. It only made the tears come faster.

"It's nothing, it's stupid..."

"I don't care if your goldfish died, Bella, something is making you cry and you need to tell me."

I feigned a laugh, wiping at my nose. "I called Jake and let him know that I couldn't be his friend anymore. That I couldn't protect him. It was foolish of me to think I could have my cake and eat it too. I was stupid for thinking anyone left in my family would accept our engagement. I can't keep both sides. I had to choose. So I did."

"You don't have to choose me over your mother, Bella."

"She wants no part in this life, Edward," I told him sadly. "There's nothing more to say about that. And Jacob is too risky to even try salvage some form of friendship. I would be incredibly stupid to think I could have you both."

"Well," Edward rubbed at my arms soothingly. "I'm glad you figured it out yourself. I'd hate to be the type of man to forbid you from seeing your male friends. But he was way too handsy."

I actually smiled for real this time. "With your crazy protective tenancies, I wouldn't be half surprised."

"Rude," he joked and kissed my forehead. "Are you going to be okay?"

I sighed. "I tried talking to mom but she won't budge. I've done my part. The balls in her court now."

"I've got head the church with Ma to sort out last minute details with the priest," Edward told me, his voice getting lower as he spoke of his father's funeral. "I can ask him to throw our marriage classes out the window if you'd like. It means we could marry sooner."

"Can you do that?" I asked, my eyebrows raised in shock.

Edward just shrugged. "It's me. I get what I want."

I rolled my eyes. "It's easier for you if we're married sooner, so I suppose so..."

Edward smirked. "You're just using that as an excuse to own me sooner."

"Oh, I already own your ass, Mason," I said confidently, enjoying how I made him laugh. It was so long since I've heard it with everything that's happened this week.

"Right, enough of this," he snorted, untangling himself from me. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay," I said regrettably, hating being here without him. It got so lonely in a house this big.

"You can come if you'd like," Edward offered. "Get you out of the house for a while."

"Please?" I asked. "I've to pick up a dress for the funeral tomorrow too. I didn't have time earlier with the wedding planning at Alice's."

Edward nodded, taking my hand as he lead me out of the bathroom. "You girls decide on a designer yet?"

"No," I shook my head. "I told her to just choose a designer and I'll choose a dress but apparently it's being made by scratch."

"We can't have you wearing a design someone's already worn," Edward looked disgusted. "What husband do you think I'll be? Having you wear something like that."

"I seriously hope you're joking," I said, unsure of how to react to what he just said. No way was Edward and his family that superficial. And if he hadn't of cracked a smile the moment I paused in that hallway, I might have called off the whole wedding entirely. Jesus.

"Sorry, Cinderella, I forgot you grew up with rags. Let's get you something to wear that will raise the dead from their graves tomorrow."

"Edward," I chastised him, knowing humour was his and Emmett's way of getting through his father's death.

"Sorry," he chuckled, leading me to his car out front.

"I thought Esme was coming?" I said as he opened the back door of the big, black SUV for me.

"She's already inside." And there Esme was, sitting in the back seat, fixing her lipstick in her carry-around mirror. She smiled when she saw me climb in.

"Ah, Bella, are you coming too?"

"Wedding arrangements," I told her, flashing the ring Edward finally gave me this morning. It was huge. And I mean huge. Spectacular. Something I'd dream of seeing in movies. The whole thing sparkled with diamonds and I refused to ask how much it was or by what make. I knew I'd have a heart attack if I found out. So I kept my mouth shut and occupied it somewhere else on Edward to keep my mind at bay. Just to show my gratitude of course.

"It's so exciting," Esme squealed as Edward drove off. "My boy finally settling down. You don't know how long I've waited to see the day Edward was tamed."

"I'm not tamed, Ma," Edward grumbled, throwing her a death stare in the mirror. "I can prove it right now, if you'd like."

"I'd like to keep my life thank you very much, son," Esme rolled her eyes and I masked my laugh with a cough. "Never the less, Edward, I'm glad you're leaving all those whores behind. And boy, has there been a lot of those."

My face grew stone cold as I stared daggers at my fiancee and he stiffened in the front seat. When I heard Esme laugh quietly, I flashed her my prettiest smile. "How many women exactly did he bring around before me, Esme?" I asked kindly and she laughed harder.

"Oh no, dear child, Edward never brought a girl around my house. He knows better than to bring a slut back to my home. No, you are the first girl I've ever seen in the Mason mansion and definitely the last what with the upcoming nuptials."

"Oh." Well, that made me feel a hell of a lot better. I smiled lightly to myself, ignoring the cockiness rolling off Edward in the front with him being let off scotch free for now. "But there has been... girls?" I asked, much quieter so that Edward couldn't overhear.

"Oh dear god, child, don't for a second think you have to worry," Esme promised me in a hushed tone, reaching across the seat to clasp my hand in hers. "Ever since Edward's found you he's been nothing but faithful. All those women are behind him thank god. His whorish ways are gone."

I felt stupid. I knew Edward had a life before I came along. Hell, he's even mentioned a few conquests, even bragged about his skills with them. So why did I care all of a sudden about how many sexual partners he's had? And why was I asking his mother of all people?! Was it because I was suddenly taking his last name and pinning myself to him in every way possible that I want to know everything there is to know before I go through with it?

But I've already said yes? My heart is in the wedding, the commitment. It has from day one. So why did I care what slut came before me?

Because I'm stupid. That's the only logical reason. And because I'm a girl. We do this to ourselves. Sue us.

We reached the church downtown in no time, giving me-also- no time to calm down before Edward was taking my hand and pulling me from the car.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine," I responded way too fast and sharp, but if Edward noticed, he didn't say a damn thing because the priest was waiting at the front doors.

"Esme and Edward Mason, lovely to see you again, despite the circumstances in which we are speaking," the priest said, his smile polite but sad. He didn't address the Mason's the way everyone else did in this city; there was no fear in his eyes. Maybe he thought he had god's protection. Ha.

"Father Callaghan," Edward shook the man's hand firmly. "Shall we?"

Father Callaghan waved us inside the church and it was then I took the time to take it all in. It was huge for starters, a church you'd see a coronation happen at or a grand princes wedding. It was one for the books and looked like it cost a fortune to build. I knew people were very gracious to places of worship. Especially in this family.

"This place is gorgeous," I whispered to Edward as we walked toward the gigantic altar, the entire church covered in gold.

"Thanks to our families donations, I presume," Edward whispered back arrogantly.

"You do know you can't buy your way to heaven," I taunted him. "Not with all the wrongs you've committed."

He shrugged. "I can try."

Of course he can. Trust Edward Mason to think he can buy off God.

"And we're getting married here?" I whispered, shocked to hear those words come out of my mouth. Married. In the matter of weeks. Jesus.

"That's the plan," Edward snorted. "I'm pretty sure Jasper and Alice have this place booked since the moment they laid eyes on each other."

"Well we're getting there first," I said defensively. No one would take away from my special day with Edward. And Edward seemed to agree with the way he nodded and took my hand a lot more firmly in his.

"I wanted to ask you, Edward, if you'd like to speak at the service and say a few words about your father," the priest asked kindly, not shying away from the question. I'm sure Edward wouldn't kill a priest. Would he?

"I'm not really one for speeches, father," Edward said quickly, refusing to meet the priests' gaze. "Emmett will be up for that I'm sure. He knows how to lighten any situation."

"Well, I just assumed the eldest would be more suitable"-

"I don't want to do it," Edward said a lot more firmly and I ran circles over his hand to try calm him down.

"Very well," and the father said nothing more on the subject.

* * *

The next day when we pulled up to the church, I'd never seen so many cars and people. The church held over two hundred people, Edward had said and this church and particular funeral had people falling out the doors it was that full.

"Oh my," I breathed, feeling a little out of place with the expensive cars and designer clothes everyone around me wore.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he parked the car, eyes filled with concern.

I looked at him adoringly, though my eyes still remained sad. "Are _you_ okay?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Stop asking me that. I'm fine. Let's just get this over with. I hate funerals. So many fake words are spoken and no one appreciates the life when the person was alive. I'm in no mood to deal with fake people."

"It's your duty, Edward."

"I know. I just don't like it. That's my dad they're spitting over the grave on."

I kept my mouth tight shut as we exited his car. Edward grabbed my hand when we reconnected at the end of the car again and I pulled on my designer Gucci dress one more time before fixing the baret on my head. It had a netted lace front that dangled over half my face so it gave the widow effect on my outfit. I hoped Esme would approve. I didn't want to look too flashy. Not that anyone else here cared about that.

Everyone was decked out in the biggest diamonds and designer clothing. I felt like I was stepping into a fashion show rather than a funeral. I spotted a single police car out of the corner of my eye across the green and thought best not to say anything just yet. I didn't want Edward's mood to sour even further. The air was already tense enough.

We met up with the rest of the family at the entrance who were already being bombarded with people expressing their condolences. Esme looked exhausted but never failed to flash a smile to her sympathisers but every few seconds you could see her fists clench at her sides when she turned her back. I felt so bad for her in that moment.

"Hi," I whispered as we reached them and Rosalie was the first to hug me.

"Hey, Bella. You okay?"

I nodded. "You?"

"Of course. Em is just nervous about his speech."

I threw him a smile. "You'll be amazing, Emmett," I told him truthfully. "Carlisle will be proud."

"And roll over in his grave at how cheesy you'll be," Jasper commented and Edward scoffed a laugh.

"Boys," Esme chastised them. "Get inside. It's about to start."

We did as she said but before we past her, Edward reached down to kiss her cheek and I swore he swooped away a single tear on her opposite cheek. I pretended I couldn't see.

We took our seats at the top of the church and I took that time to really take in the people around me. The entire church was filled top to bottom with men and women. Even some children were brought along.

"Where is most of your family?" I asked Edward as everyone else around us sat.

"Most are on the bottom floor but people in the business come to pay respects. That's who occupy the top tiers and the back rows of this floor."

Wow. "So everyone here is involved in the mafia?" I whispered to him.

"Pretty much. I'm sure I saw the governor when we were walking in..."

Carlisle Mason sure had an impact on this city. "Tough shoes to fill," I said and regretted it before I could even stop myself.

But Edward didn't seem fazed. "I know. But I'm already out doing him in different areas besides death. At least I know I'll go out fighting."

I shuddered. "Don't talk about your death when we're not even married yet. Don't you dare make me a widow."

Edward smiled. "I won't. You look very pretty by the way."

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

At my father's funeral I never really took notice of how many people came to the church. In fact, I never noticed how many people offered their condolences and thoughts and prayers to my mom. I never noticed anything besides my own pain of losing him.

So being at the Mason mansion after witnessing Emmett's heart warming but firmly spoken speech, and witnessing Carlisle Mason reach his final resting place in the grave yard, I realised what total bullshit was spoken by people who once wished death upon Carlisle Mason. You could clearly see the carelessness in their voices when they offered up their prayers. It was disgusting how many people the Mason's had to go through before they could finally go home and even still, Esme was hosting a dinner for close family. I didn't know how she did it.

As for Edward, he headed straight for the upstairs office the second we reached the mansion and I was left greeting family members of Edward's who were now wishing me the very best in my upcoming marriage. I also finally met Jasper's parents and now I understood why he was around Esme so much. His mother was quite fierce to be around. I didn't think my cheeks could be pinched so much in one day but with the Italians, anything was possible. My jaw was fucking killing me from smiling so much out of politeness. I just wanted a nice warm bath, my bed and Edward.

But since I couldn't have either, I headed to the kitchen to help Esme with the cooking.

"Oh, Bella, dear, you don't have to help in the slightest."

"I want to, please," I told her. "I need a break from everyone, if I'm honest. I don't know how you do this every weekend. Prepare meals for so many people like this."

Esme shrugged like it was nothing. "It will be you soon enough, dear."

I tried to not let that get to me.

"Do you think I can do it?" I asked her whole-heartedly. "Be the wife Edward needs me to be? The wife of a don?"

"Oh Bella," Esme said, her eyes softening. "You know, you remind me of me when I was much younger. You'll be perfect. And the fact you're worrying about it so early on proves that you'll make an amazing wife. Don't you dare worry."

"Thank you," I ducked my head. "How are you feeling? After today?"

She took in a heavy breath. "It feels real now. Watching him being lowered to the ground, I know my husband is gone. I've never been away from him for more than twenty four hours. To go a life without him now seems... Inconceivable."

My heart broke for her. It really did.

"I'm sorry this happened."

Esme waved me off. "Don't be sorry, Bella. This life is the epitome of death. Carlisle knew the risks of being don and I knew there was a risk of losing him. We don't choose who we love, Bella, we just chose how much pain we think we can deal with alongside that love."

Huh. "Thank you, Esme."

She looked at me funnily. "For what, dear?"

I smiled softly. "For being a second mother to me. I hope one day I can carry as much strength as you have."

Esme cupped my cheek with her hand, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. "Thank _you_ , Bella. Now let's get this finished before we have a herd of angry Italians on our asses."

I loved Esme.

* * *

 **End notes:**

Short, I know, but I didn't want to spend too much time mourning over Carlisle's death. There is far too much to do to drag his death out any longer. Wedding is up next. Love you all.

Please review.

 **Chapter song: _Stevie Nicks- landslide_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author notes:**

Happy Friday! I didn't want to shove everything into the one chapter and make it too long so here's part 1 and next Friday will be the actual wedding. I don't mean to make you all wait but I could not fit it all into one chapter. Sue me.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

* * *

 _ **Chapter twenty six**_

 _ **E**_ **dward's POV**

* * *

The five days leading up to the wedding- _my_ wedding- were hectic. I'd forgotten the reason I'd _left_ home at the Mason's. I forgot there was no privacy when it came to my childhood home. There was no such thing as alone time. Which deprived me of sex with Bella for five days. Five. Goddamned. Days. I think that was a first since I was thirteen.

But now that I thought of it, time with Bella was a rarity because I never seen her- even around the house. I was expecting some fly-by meetings by one another but she was always busy with the girls and my mother; heading to dress fittings, deciding on flowers and the guest list. I barely had time to throw her a smile before she'd be out the door in the new fur coat I bought her.

Oh yes, the first one I bought her was not being kept when the thing would bring back so many memories. So I shipped a new and improved one from Columbia and now she looked wife material now more than ever.

It was just too bad I never got to _see_ my wife to be.

I couldn't say it wasn't partially my fault either. I was always cooped up in my dad's office with my brother and Jasper. There was too much on my mind to be giving a fuck about what colour flowers to get for the church. I was don of this city and I needed to make decisions based on that. Besides, I also had the company Cullen International to run. I couldn't recruit new people all by myself. I needed to confide in someone and since Bella wasn't around, I had to go for the next best thing.

My lump of a brother and 'sort of' brainy cousin. They were actually getting accustomed to me being head of the family a lot sooner than I had originally thought. I knew they always called me boss long before my father's death but I expected some sort of defiance, at least from Emmett. Some old fashioned family rivalry but that wasn't how we were raised, I suppose. We'd never turn our backs on one another. I think it was just Bella's notions from mafia movies that had me thinking that way. Bella and her theories...

Alice, being my newest assistant, was on tux duty and if she fucked up, she was dead to me. I needed to look dashing at my wedding. I wanted to woe my new wife off her feet with how good I looked. So I gave Alice my black card and told her to go ham. I think her eyes transformed into heart shapes the moment her hands touched the card.

Not that I didn't want any part in the planning of my wedding... I just wanted the day to be here already so that Bella could take my last name and finally be mine. Emmett already joked about a prenup but I shot it down the second he said it. I didn't see the point in protecting my assets when the idea of a divorce wasn't even in my mind. I wouldn't even broach the subject with Bella- had I even got the time to do so. I trusted her and our marriage. Bella wasn't going anywhere with my money. Besides, I'd fight long and hard to keep whatever I needed. The rest she could have. She needed it more than I did anyway.

So that's why I couldn't understand how she thought she could afford to pay half of what is due for our new home. She was a college student who'd job would soon be gone considering I bought the company. Of course she'd come work for Cullen International, but Bella didn't know that yet. I needed to make her see I wanted to take care of her the way a husband should. Not that she couldn't do it herself if she wanted to. But because she _couldn't_ right now.

Granted, we hadn't decided on a house yet but we needed to go looking sooner rather than later. Which reminded me; I needed to get word to Alice that Bella and I had a meeting with the realtor today. It was the final viewing of a house right in the heart of the city with the utmost protection. I was shocked to even find a house so close to the inner workings of Boston that actually had enough room for metal fencing and a yard big enough to hold my cars. It was like God had created the place just for me.

I fired a text to Alice, my new assistant for both work and everyday things to let Bella know as soon as possible and then turned back to my brother.

"The annual general meeting is being held in a couple of weeks and that means since Carlisle has past, people will start to get greedy," I said, trying not to get pissed off that Jasper was texting during my speech. "As per, the meeting will be held on Mason property so I want all guards on standby in case any hassle occurs."

"And with you it will," Emmett snorted, looking to Jasper for agreement but he was glued to his phone. Prick.

"You're the hot head, remember," I rolled my eyes at my brother, still knowing damn well he was right. These meetings were famous for my outbursts and fights with the pussy men who attended them. "I just protect what belongs to me."

Which was territory. You see, these meetings were usually to catch us all up on what was being bought and sold on our side of the country, along with new divisions of land each family could sell and purchase on. Since the Mason's had the biggest family, we got most of the territory. Also it was because we were higher up in the ranks than everyone else. Which ticked off a few people every year. Like Abruzzo.

It wasn't the prettiest sights when one of us lost control.

"And the women are under no circumstances allowed in the house while it's being held," I glared at Emmett and Jasper- who was _still_ on his damn phone.

"Are we holding it here?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head. "My house should be more than ready by then."

Emmett let out a low whistle. "Don is suiting you well, brother."

I refrained from smirking. "Thank you."

"Is that all then?" Em clapped his hands together, getting ready to stand.

I merely nodded, my eyes trained on Jasper as he finally looked up from his phone.

"I'll see you later bro." Now that our talk has ended, Emmett went back to his casual manner. It was weird how we just snapped back into reality so quick. "Let me know how it goes with the realtor."

"I will," I said, barely paying attention as Jasper rose from his seat. "And Jasper?"

He looked back to me. "Yeah?"

"Don't ignore me on that phone ever again. In fact, next time you're in my presence talking business, don't bring the thing near me. Okay?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, sorry."

I waved a hand. "You're excused. I'll see you later."

Jasper shut the door behind them both and I let out an angry huff before catching myself and where I was. I was growing so accustomed to being in my dad's office that leaving it in the next few days would be so weird. I almost felt like I should be here. But I knew once I was old enough, I'd be living out my days here with Bella, watching my heir take over what _I_ left behind, what _I_ created. It was crazy to think I'd be a Carlisle someday. That once I was married I _would_ be a Carlisle.

I wouldn't be taken down by someone as puny as Marcus fucking Abruzzo. I'd go out with style.

I checked the telephone for any more messages and coming up short, I stood, buttoning my suit jacket and decided to wait downstairs for Bella to return from her final dress fitting. We had an hour to reach the realtor so I wasn't feeling impatient. She'd be home soon enough with Alice there.

I found Ma cooking up a storm in the kitchen, her maids standing around aimlessly as she took over everything they had started. I had to laugh at the sight. They looked so helpless.

Hearing my chuckle, Ma turned to face me. "Oh, Edward, I didn't hear you come in. You hungry?"

"Are we feeding an entire country?"

Esme shrugged. "I cook when I'm bored. Alice insisted I didn't need to come to the fitting with Isabella because I'd seen the dress one too many times. Oh Edward, you won't know what to do with yourself when you see it. She looks absolutely perfect."

"I don't want to know, Ma!" I pretended to cover my ears like a complete fucking loser. "It's meant to be a secret for a reason."

Esme giggled. "I'm so excited for you, son." She cupped my cheek motherly, making me feel all guilty and shit because she should be making this speech with my father by her side. "I wish your father was here to see you grow into a man."

I pretended to act cool and moved away from her touch. "I was a man the second he handed me that desert eagle on my thirteenth birthday."

Esme's eyes grew sad. "No, he made you part of _la cosa nostra_. No boy becomes a man until the very moment he decides to marry his woman."

I had no time to reply because the front door slammed to the signal of the girls' arrival and our mother/son moment vanished as soon as it had come.

"We're back!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Esme?"

Ma forced a smile. "In here, girls!"

I saw Rosalie first, dressed to the nines in Gucci whilst Alice waltzed in with a fucking gigantic hat the size of Jupiter. No way was that by any designer I would wear and then came Bella: dressed elegantly yet oh so sexily in Chanel and her furr coat. Her hair was in rich, big curls that went well with her red lips. She looked like a supermodel as per usual in the last few days and I didn't know whether to worship her on my knees or fuck her right on the kitchen table.

I went with a chaste kiss.

"Did you get my message?" I asked her, wrapping my hands around her waist.

"You mean did Alice get your message?" she contradicted, slight sarcasm in her voice.

I furrowed a brow. "Same thing, isn't it?"

She said nothing for a moment. "I haven't seen you for a while, where have you been?"

"Mainly dad's office... But I could say the same thing about you."

"Wedding stuff," Bella said shortly, pulling away from me completely. "Do we have to get going soon or can I eat first? We didn't have time to stop for lunch."

"We've an hour," I said slowly, unsure of how to take her attitude. "Eat if you need to."

"Okay." And with that, she slipped away to the girls, picking at a salad Ma prepared whilst everyone else dug into the lasagna and pasta on offer. Me, I stood in the doorway like a fucking douche, unsure of what to do.

Where was Emmett and Jasper when I needed them?

I drove silently towards the inner city, keeping an eye on Bella in my peripheral for any signs of her shanking me with a knife. Just in case. Maybe she was just on her period or something. I heard that does things to a woman's hormones. And their likeability towards men.

Bella had nothing to say really until we rode up to the gated estate of our 'could be' house. Her eyes kind of popped out of her sockets for a minute before she settled back into her seat.

"Do you like?" I had to ask, smirking a little at her reaction.

"It's uh... big."

Pfft.

The estate covered a lot of fucking land and a guarded, metal, electric infused fence encircled it entirely, ensuring maximum safety. There was also a security box for those wishing to enter the estate on business or pleasure. There was a pool house to the very left of the land, including the pool (obviously), a garage, and a nine bedroom house, not including the panic room, kitchen or dining room with six bathrooms and a basement - which would soon be converted into my weapons vault... If we decided to buy in.

In all honesty, I was in love with the place and with the look in Bella's eyes, she was too.

But of course, being Bella, she wouldn't admit it.

"Surely we don't need all this space."

"We will with everything being held in our company now."

"Well, yeah, Sunday dinners will be a hell of a lot easier with all this space for parking... But come on, Edward. This is all too much!"

"Bella, there's a lot more to this life than Sunday dinners," I told her, coming to a stop in front of the house. I shut the engine off my Salene and turned to look at her. "I'm head of the Mason's which means everything in _la cosa nostra_ flows through me- comes through _me_. Annual meetings will be held here, Emmett and Jasper will basically _live_ in my office with me and daily operations will occur here with any men I decide to infiltrate. There will be house parties at Christmas time and events we'll need to appear at for the police and whatnot, to keep them on our good side and none of these things will turn out _half_ as well with a mediocre house. We _need_ the space."

Bella stared at me, eyes wide with shock more than anything else but the fear was evident in them too.

"But I need _you_ on my side for this. I need the perfect house wife for all these things."

"Edward," she shook her head and then began to whisper to herself. "Esme told me nothing but the dinners..."

"Esme?" I repeated, stunned.

"Well I had to go to someone since you were AWOL," Bella all of a sudden snapped, hands flying everywhere.

"I'm sorry?"

"I got so freaked out in myself that I had to ask your mom what was expected of me."

"You knew what was expected of you."

"As your girlfriend!" Bella exclaimed. "But as your wife? No, I've seen nothing of you to even think of what's expected of me."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I have not seen you once this week you've become don since the minute we go to bed to the minute we wake up in the morning! I don't even get a hello before you're off doing god knows what?"

"I haven't left the house besides the funeral, Bella," I told her in a low tone. "You're the one who leaves. I'm not the only one with a busy schedule."

"But I've been busy with preparations to tie myself to you, Edward. I haven't been killing people behind the scenes and selling coke to the next crack head."

"I haven't killed one god damned soul this week, Bella," I spat, suddenly getting angry. "God, stop being so fucking niave for one god damned second and take my work seriously. This isn't some sale on the side of a road to the next teenager looking for a bump. This is an entire business, a thing made from families for centuries. Don't mock my ancestors' life's work."

"I'm not, Edward, I'm sorry but you seem to forget I'm so young and stepping into this life as a mob wife is"-

"What you decided to take on the second you accepted my proposal!" I cut her off loudly. "Don't bullshit me now that you've got cold feet."

"I want to marry you, Edward"-

"Then these are the terms," I said with finality. "This is what's expected of you and I'll be damned if I let this stupid fucking argument be the downfall of what could be an incredible marriage and an amazing reign on my behalf as don. You _will_ be a mobsters wife and you will be an outstanding wife in doing so. You already look the part, baby. You just need to believe you can do it."

Bella looked down at herself and the huge ring on her wedding finger.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around but it won't always be like this. I'm only getting started. We're only getting started. It's a whole different ball game being at the top and I promise you I will make you happy for as long as you want me as your husband. You're still so young- I know that, Bella- but that doesn't mean this won't work out for the better. We know what we want and my new position won't change why I want to marry you. You just need to let me get settled into this title as head of the Mason's before I focus on anything else. Is that alright?"

Bella's eyes softened. "Yeah. Yes, it's alright. I'm sorry. I've just been so freaked that I'll fuck up and look as young as I am when one of your mafia friends comes around."

"I don't have friends in the mafia, only acquaintances."

Bella smirked. "A perfect way to start your reign, if I must say so myself."

I half-smiled. "See? We're already a perfect team. There's no need to worry. Once we're married, I'll teach you anything you need to know. I won't throw you in the deep end for anything, Bella. What kind of man would I be if I did?"

Bella nodded and with her finally relaxed, we headed inside to meet the realtor.

****  
Three hours later and back at my parents' mansion, Bella and I were home owners.

"This is so exciting!" Alice squealed in the living room as we all sat to relax for the night. "Oh, Jasper, we must get married the second this wedding is over!"

Jasper took a long swig of his beer. "All this wedding talk is killing me."

"Here here!" Emmett clinked bottles, all the while ignoring Rosalie's death stare.

"I just want it to happen sooner rather than later," Bella sighed to herself.

"Rich coming from someone with cold feet a few hours ago," I mumbled into her hair on the loveseat we occupied. She slapped my chest.

"I did not have cold feet. Just pre mob wife duty jitters. It's all good now."

I kissed her temple. "Good."

"Two more sleeps and you'll be married, Bella," Rosalie sighed lovingly. "Everything is happening so fast."

"Or not fast enough," I mumbled into Bella's hair and she giggled adorably.

"Never thought I'd be married at nineteen," she said. "Or be married into a mob. Funny how things work out."

"Next will be babies," Esme beamed in the corner, teeth clanking against her glass of wine.

"Slow down, Ma," Emmett said shakily and we all laughed. "This bachelor party will be awesome," he added suddenly and Jasper cheered in response.

"Us ladies will have a great evening pampering ourselves with some strawberries and champagne to accompany it."

"Lame!" Emmett chortled. "Eddie's getting a lap dance and"-

"If you let some slut touch any part of you Edward Mason I will slit your throat."

Everyone stopped for a fucking minute because the words that left my fiancees mouth seemed to shock every single person in the room.

It also gave me a raging hard on. Sue me. My girl was a wildcat. Plus five days without pussy? I was dying over here.

"Don't worry, baby," I smirked. "Nothing will touch what's yours."

Bella smiled seductively, both of us lost in one another. "Mine."

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **S** ee you all next Friday. I never have time to respond to reviews but know I cherish each and every one of you who take the time to do so. I love you all.

 _Chapter song: Chris Brown- here we go again._


	28. Chapter 28

**Author notes:**

Happy Friday! You wanted every single detail, so the night before and the wedding ceremony are included in this chapter, and we'll get the party in the next! Enjoy!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

* * *

 _ **Chapter twenty eight**_

 _ **Bella's POV**_

I dabbed at the lip gloss on my lips one last time before turning away from the mirror, officially impressed with what I saw in the mirror. Rosalie put me in one of the more revealing dresses I had in my new wardrobe but I wasn't complaining. Black, lace and oh so tight, it was perfect. Besides, it was my bachelorette party and if the boys could go all out, then I could easily get away with half the shit they would. And Edward wouldn't be there to stop me from drinking. I was hoping to have a wild night with the girls.

Despite begging Esme to come out with us tonight, she refused. She claimed being mother of the groom, she needed to have an early night and make sure everything was in order for us in the morning.

I couldn't lie- I felt like a kid on Christmas morning - or even how I felt the night before my senior prom, even though a wedding is far greater than that. But still. It was all I had to compare it to.

I also couldn't lie and say I wasn't scared shitless but the feeling of righteousness and belonging outweighed any fear I felt in marrying Edward. I knew the only fear was failing him as a wife and not being the woman he needed me to be. We already had that conversation. I was nineteen. So young. But Edward felt I was ready. And now, so did I.

I bit down on my bottom lip to keep my smile from creasing my make up just as my phone buzzed with a new text.

Oh yes, Edward had taken to texting _me_ instead of my girlfriends when he needed me. I kind of bitched at him for it. Sue me.

And I wasn't lying when I said I'd slit his throat if he let some whore take my spot on his lap. If he wanted a lap dance tonight, he knew where I'd be. Shit faced drunk in some club. _Ohh_ I was _so_ excited to head out tonight!

I left the bathroom and found the girls dancing around in their heels in my bedroom, listening to 'The Afterparty' by The Weeknd and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh girls," I giggled, shaking my head but decided to join in on the fun. I followed Rosalie's movements and rolled my hips in a circle, feeling the beat rather than feeling embarrassed. Alice and Rose were worse than me when it came to dancing seductively. But once Rihanna came on, I was like a different person. My hips and ass moved of it's own accord.

"I love this song," Rose sighed, throwing her head back and I had to laugh harder. I could see she was already tipsy from the wine we had whilst getting ready. Alice just looked ready to get out on the town. I had to agree with her on that one.

"Are you both ready?" I said over the music, never halting my hip movements and the girls squealed in response.

Alice jumped from her spot dancing on the bed and grabbed our flutes of wine on the dressing table and handed them to each of us and we all stood in a circle, expecting a little speech from Alice truly.

" _Miss_ Swan's- soon to be _Mrs Mason's_ \- bachelorette party is about to go underway in three... two..."-

"Well, what is _this_?"

I turned to the sound of my future husbands voice and stopped dancing immediately, refusing to give him any sort of show. The girls giggled embarrassed, but I could see they were also loving the attention from their men.

"Can we help you?" I said cheekily, which earned me a shocked laugh and eyebrow raise from Edward.

"Is that the tone we take with future husbands?"

"It is when they interrupt girl time," I retorted, loving this flirty banter between us two. I sipped on my wine and I didn't miss how Edward's eyes zeroed in on the action.

"I see we're starting early," he noted and I winked.

"Bachelorette parties aren't usually known for their lack of alcohol."

"Under 21's usually are."

I rolled my eyes. "Do we have to start this again? Need I remind you if this was Europe I'd already be legal to drink this?"

"Which is the exact answer an underage girl would give," Edward laughed. "Just promise you won't drink too much. I want you coherent tomorrow morning when I make you my wife."

He said this part much lower so that no one around us would hear. Not that they actually could, considering how loud our music was. And I couldn't help the growing smile on my face.

"I can't wait to be a Mason," I admitted lowly, leaning into his warmth and he wasted no time wrapping me up in his embrace.

"I can't wait for you to be a Mason either," he replied. "You look fucking delicious by the way."

"Hey horndogs!" Moment? Considered over. "No sexy time until after the 'I do's'!" Rosalie yelled, pulling me away from Edward. "Isn't it bad luck to see one another before the wedding?"

"That's tomorrow Rose," I snorted.

"Same thing. No touching tonight. _Or_. _Else_."

Jeez. Since when was that a rule? "Fine," I chugged the rest of my wine and kissed Edward quickly while Rosalie's back was turned. "Text you later?"

"Of course," Edward promised with a nod. "Promise you won't get too wild?"

I laughed internally. "Only if you promise to come back in one piece and _untouched_."

He smirked. "You're the only one I have eyes for, princess. And hands for."

My stomach quivered deliciously. He made me feel so wanted. "Likewise, baby. Where are you going tonight, anyway?

"The boys won't tell me," he rolled his eyes for good measure. "You?"

"If you don't know then I don't either. Love you."

"Love you. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

I beamed. "I'll be the one in white."

Edward laughed loudly as he left the room with his boys. "Nice. Be safe!"

"You too!" I didn't need to ask if the guards would be coming with us tonight. They were probably hiding under the bed right as I thought that.

"Ugh, you guys are so adorable!" Alice cried. "I can't wait for tomorrow. It's going to be so special."

"Yeah," I smiled. "It really will."

"But we still have tonight," Rosalie winked. "So let's go, bitches!"

"Wooh!"

We grabbed our purses and checked the mirror one last time before leaving the room to take the black SUV to whatever club the girls decided on. Like I expected, three guards were tailing us, along with our usual two in the front seat.

Seth was my favourite. Ever since Seattle he's been my favourite. And once the wedding was over with, I knew he'd be the one Edward would have assigned to me at all times. I didn't mind though. The more protection the better.

"So where are we heading girls?" I asked, lessening the tension. Alice was used to so much security but Rosalie sure wasn't. I needed her to relax.

"Well, before we get too intoxicated, I thought a nice meal would be in order," Alice said in a hostess kinda voice. "And then we will paint the town in our vomit because we are getting wasted ladies. Not to mention the stripper we got for you, Bella."

"You didn't," I froze up, eyes wide and scared. If Edward found out I got a stripper? He'd flip?!

"Don't worry, we knew a male one wouldn't live for long if Edward got hold of him. So to make light of every situation... we're heading to a strip club."

"A strip club," I deadpanned, looking to Rosalie for some help. "Because of my attraction to girls?"

Alice shrugged. "Or maybe because I know what particular clubs the boys enjoy since I've been around them for long enough. A little spy fest wouldn't go astray now would it?"

I smirked. "You're so devious Alice."

She grinned. "I have my moments."

I dropped the smile. "But we're not spying on my fiancee."

"What?"

"Let him have his night and I'll have mine. I don't see the fascination when Edward knows not to get a lap dance from other girls. I trust him."

Alice pouted. "You're no fun."

"Don't you trust Jasper?"

"No? Until that man puts a ring on this finger, I will forever have that doubt in my mind that these mafia boys are stuck in their old whorish ways."

I laughed. "Oh come on! They couldn't have been _that_ bad?"

"Don't you know what kind of past Edward has?" Alice giggled. "He's the worst out of them all!"

I stiffened in my seat. "What do you mean?"

"We're almost at the restaurant ladies!" Seth announced from the front of the car.

Rose clapped because apparently she was famished.

"That boy's middle _name_ was 'man slut'. His bed was never cold before he had another blonde bimbo in his bed. No offence, Rose."

"None taken," Rosalie said around her glass.

"My point is, boys don't snap out of habits as quick as they should. So until Jasper books a date for our wedding, I'll still believe he'd take that lap dance even after I begged him not to. It's just human nature for these fella's."

I thought about this for a second. "But Edward wants to marry me. We're being married tomorrow?"

"And that's great! I'm happy Edward found someone to keep around for eternity. I just thought it would be fun to spy on them a little is all. I didn't mean anything by it. Edward Mason is many things but a cheater is not one of them."

"But you just said he was a man whore," I retorted softly.

" _Was_!" Alice repeated with a soft smile as we reached the restaurant. "Don't worry. Come on. Rose looks like she's about to pass out with the hunger."

Rose jumped out of the car and Alice tailed close behind, but before I let myself out, I leaned over the seats to reach Seth's ear.

"You'd tell me if Edward was planning to cheat, wouldn't you?"

Seth smiled at me sadly. "That man - if I'm not too bold to say- wouldn't be that stupid to do such a thing."

I froze before breathing a laugh, feeling stupid even saying this to him. My guard! "Thanks Seth."

"Maybe you should start listening to your own head and not your girlfriends. If it's also not too bold to say."

I stared at him for a moment, taking in his words. "No," I said lowly. "It's not too bold."

 ** _~tkob~_**

Four hours later and a life's worth of tequila shoved down the back of my throat, Rose, Alice and I stumbled into our second club, already tiring of the first about a half hour in.

"I like this one a lot better!" I screeched over the loud R&B music. My hips were already moving of their own accord, which meant this would be the place I'd plant myself in for the night. No one could tare me from it.

"Oooh, I say we do more shots!" Rosalie slurred, wobbling her way towards the bar.

"Excuse me sir!" Alice sang, tapping one of the guards on their shoulder. "Would you be so kind as to find us a table?"

The guard looked to me and I nodded sheepishly, wondering if I even made the right move considering I was holding onto the wall for dear life.

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you! Come on, Bella! Let's find Rose!"

I let Alice take my hand as we rushed through the dance floor, both being held up considering I stopped about five hundred times to dance to my favourite parts of songs but all in all, we made it safely to the other side of the club, where Rose was standing at the bar.

"Bell _aaaa_!" Rosalie squealed. "I got us shots! Drink drink drink!"

I giggled my way to my best friend, hugging her to me as I leaned against the bar for support and reached for my own shot glass whilst the girls already had theirs in hand.

"On three as per," Alice belted.

"THREE!" We all yelled and the distinct smell of Sambuca hit the back of my throat and if there was one thing known about Sambuca and I? It's that I was uncontrollable once it past my lips.

"Oh no!" I cried, slamming the glass down and covering my mouth.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm getting married tomorrow!" I cried. "I'm gonna be so fucked!"

"Belly Boo, you already are fucked!" Rosalie laughed loudly and because Alice joined in and everything was just fucking hilarious, so did I.

"Oh girls, I'm"- I stopped everything. I stopped talking, moving, even _breathing_. Because I heard it. The song. _The_ song. The artist. Rihanna mixed with Sambuca...

I was a goner.

" _Work, work, work, work, work, work!_ " I screamed the words as I ran to the dance floor, surprised I could even stay upright with how drunk I was and once I got centre stage on the floor, I started moving.

"I love this woman!" I belted, whining my hips as Alice and Rosalie cheered me on. We gained a bit of a crowd, as was to be expected with how provocative we were moving but I didn't care. I was happy dancing to Rihanna whilst drunk as a skunk.

 _HA_! Skunk!

"Shake it baby!" Some man yelled and I turned my back immediately, refusing to be stopped by some guy tryna cop a feel.

"Bring that ass over here, doll!"

I ignored everyone, closing my eyes and only listening to the beat of the song and how my ass moved up and down whilst my girls danced around me, almost protectively, in their drunken state. I was sure to flash my engagement ring as I doused my fingers through my hair and up in the air before a large firm hand caught one and twirled me towards him.

"Hey! I'm engaged you prick"-

"Having fun?"

I gasped, flipping around with such velocity that I tripped over my own feet and Edward, my Edward, had to grip me by the waist to keep me upright.

" _Edward_!" I screamed, eyes wide as a sexy smirk made it's way onto his lips.

"Hey, baby."

"Oh my god!" I got my drunk ass together and jumped, flinging my arms around his neck as he twirled me around on the dance floor. " _Hiii_!"

"My ears, princess," he chuckled into my hair. "You okay?"

"What're you doing here?" I screamed. "Hi!"

He laughed and set me down again, but I didn't release my hold around his neck. In fact, he looked all too delectable to be left alone so I stepped up once more and planted my lips firmly against his, praying to god he'd deepen it.

And deepen it he did. Edward wasted no time sliding his tongue against my bottom lip and into my mouth, gripping my hips and grinding me against him. I moaned into my mouth, my intoxicated body intensifying the flutters in my stomach and the tingle between my legs. It all felt so surreal with having him here.

"Fuck, baby," he grunted, pulling away from my lips. "You're gonna make me do some illegal shit right now if you keep this up."

"Go ahead, baby," I bit down on my lip to stop me from whimpering. "I don't mind if all these people watch."

"Jesus," he breathed, grinding me against him once more and I gasped, feeling him pressed so tight against my parts. "You can't say shit like that when I can't go through with it, princess."

"Why can't you?"

"We're getting married tomorrow... and your best friend looks like she's about to kill me."

"Fuck them," I whispered. "Is Emmett here?"

Edward nodded. "And Jasper."

"Then they'll be occupied soon enough. Why are you here? How did you know where I was?"

Edward threw me a dubious look. "Don't I always?"

I didn't say anything. I guess I was the stupid kind of drunk because of course he'd ask his guards where we were headed. He wouldn't ever let me out of his sight.

I shrugged, brushing closer against him as I spotted Rosalie's eyes light up at the sight of Emmett. "Edward," I whimpered, kissing his neck. "I need you."

" _Fuck_ ," he grunted. "Baby... Princess, we can't."

I pouted. "It's been so long since I've been with you..."

"Six days exactly," Edward groaned. "But we can't here, Bella. I won't fuck you in a club."

And then I got an idea. A dirty, manipulative idea.

"You technically don't own me until tomorrow," I said huskily into his ear. "I'm not yours officially until noon. And there are a _lot_ of men and women here who would happily take me up on my offer. Right here, right now."

Edward's eyes grew dark and I knew my drunk ass would pay for this tomorrow and I'd be full of regrets. But his hands dug into my sides painfully and I tried not to wince but being as drunk as I was, there was no hiding anything from Edward.

But as I watched Edward react before me, getting angrier and more handsy as the seconds past, I knew I had him where I wanted him.

"Oh, baby," he laughed without humour and I shivered as his breath hit my neck and his hands slid around to grip my ass firmly. "You're _really_ going to regret that."

Without another word, he was dragging me through the crowds, towards the bathrooms and I faintly heard him bark out orders for men to move the fuck out of our way. I stumbled a couple hundred times; trying to multi-task by fixing my hair, walking (or running) and pulling down my dress before my ass was on show for the entire club.

"Edward," I whimpered, my feet all but killing me, but we had finally reached the girls' bathroom.

"Everyone out," Edward barked and before I had time to register my surroundings and get my head to stop spinning, Edward had his gun out, obviously scaring the women and they scampered like sheep, not uttering a single word.

"You shouldn't have done- _Oh_!" I was hoisted into the air by Edward and shoved against the wall but before I had time to drop, Edward's middle was pressed against mine and my legs wrapped themselves around him of their own accord as I gasped from the sesations.

"What were you saying out there, princess?" Edward said, kissing and licking his way up my neck. "You don't belong to me?"

Before I had any chance to respond, his tongue was down my throat, his hands everywhere as I tried to take in everything he was doing to me and making me feel.

"I think you've been mistaken, baby," Edward said against my lips and I gasped for breath, not caring how loud I was panting. I pushed against his dick, needing to feel any kind of friction, but his hands on my hips stopped me. "Because _you've_ always been mine."

And with that, Edward's mouth was back on mine, but now he had plans to move this session elsewhere. With my eyes still closed mid kiss, Edward pushed our way into one of the stalls, locking the door behind us as I waited drunkenly for him to do what he wanted to me.

"You belong to _me_."

I nodded, unable to form any kind of sentence as his right hand travelled up my thigh to reach my thong.

Then I suddenly found my voice when his fingers found their way inside my panties. "Yes..."

"Say it," Edward demanded, shoving me against the side wall, away from the toilet.

I looked to him confused, trying to push my hips towards his hand but he stopped me once more, of course. I wasn't getting anything until I said what he wanted.

"Tell me who you belong to, Bella."

"You," I panted, feeling fucking _delirious_! "I'm yours, Edward. Only yours. Please..."

"Mother fucking _mine_."

His fingers plunged inside me then and I cried out in complete pleasure, needing so much more of his touch.

I pulled his face down to reach my lips and our tongues slid together just as his finger found my clit. "Edward," I whimpered, my drunk brain completely forgetting where we were and who could hear. Anyone could walk in now and hear me but I didn't care. Not when I was feeling like this.

"That's my pussy, Bella," Edward said darkly, making me even wetter. "It belongs to me and you better not give it away. It's all mine for the taking."

Edward's free hand, which was once placed at my hip, slid up my body to clasp itself around my throat and I moaned at the feeling of being completely at his will, under his control. His fingers played my pussy so well that I barely noticed him flipping me around to face the wall, forcing my hands against it to bend me over roughly.

"Show me that pretty ass, Bella. Which also belongs to me."

I nodded, pushing said ass against his crotch as he flung down my thong. "Yours," I whispered, knowing it made him feel even more empowered and worshipped. "Only yours."

I heard the familiar clank of his belt and zipper and grew excited with anticipation as his fingers still worked their way inside me. For a split second they disappeared and then were replaced with his cock, eliciting a moan and a shiver from me.

He rubbed his dick along my slit, teasing me in the most torturous way as I pushed back, taking anything he would give me and whimpering in exasperation.

"Edward please," I begged loudly, unashamedly.

"Tell me it's mine."

"It's yours!" I declared, pressing my forehead against the stall wall. My heels gave me a perfect angle to arch my back, all the while giving him a spectacular view of my ass. Drunk or not, I knew what drove my man crazy.

"What's mine?"

"It's yours, Edward! My pussy, my ass, my body, my soul, my heart. It's all yours- I'm yours!"

"Damn right you are, baby." And he shoved himself inside me, pushing to the hilt and I screamed out in euphoria, slamming a hand against the wall to keep myself balanced as he pounded me relentlessly from behind, not even giving me a chance to breathe.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," I breathed as a mantra with each stroke he made inside me, long, hard, fast, deep strokes that had me seeing stars.

It was hot, rough and everything I needed in my state of mind. I hadn't had him in so long and this? This was everything.

"God, you're always so eager to please, baby," Edward gripped my hips, slamming my ass back to meet his thrusts. "I love you so much, princess."

"I... _Oh god_!" I screamed as he hit that spot inside me. "Fuck, Edward, I'm coming..."

"Come for me, love... God, so tight... I love you..."

"I love you t-" I cut myself off with a gasp. "Fuuuck!" I slapped the wall, needing something to latch onto as I came hard and fast around Edward's cock, tightening myself further as he had me shaking with pleasure.

Edward's thrusts sped up and I knew he was right behind me as he grew sporadic and he came, grunting his pleasure as I came down from my own high, forehead pressed against the stall.

His movements slowed until he stopped completely and bent to kiss the top of my back. Edward then slid out of me, making me wince and I stood once I knew he was tucked away and giggled, sliding against the wall to look at him.

And Edward laughed along with me. "Shit, you really are drunk, Bella."

"I think I need to go home. I won't be able to walk straight."

Edward smirked. "Don't say shit that will get you into trouble, then. Come on, I'll take you home... After a drink."

I through him a disapproving look and he laughed. "Oh come on, babe. Just one drink."

"One drink."

 _ **~tkob~**_

I woke to blinding light, hearing the shrill noise of curtains being pulled open as the sun beamed down upon me.

"Noo," I whined, rolling away from the blinding light.

"Get up, Bella, we don't have all day!" Alice yelled, her voice even more annoying now that my brain was functioning and pounding with a headache. "We've got a wedding to prepare for!"

My eyes shot open at that. Wedding. I was getting married today. And I felt like _shit_.

"Why did you let me drink that much?" I cried, squeezing my head between my hands, shovelling myself deeper into my queen sized bed.

"Maybe you would have been fine had you left with us," Alice's voice grew louder and closer and I felt the covers being ripped off my body and the cool air hit my bare legs. "But no, you spent your night with Edward having some sexy time in a bathroom stall."

I threw her a dark look before sitting up in bed, watching her flurry around the room looking crazy.

"How did you know that?" I asked, my brain a little too fuzzy to fully recognise her words.

"I went to go find you and heard your moans from a mile away. I sure hope he used protection with how hard you guys went at it. Now get up and get washed. Meet us downstairs for breakfast in fifteen minutes." With that, Alice walked out of my room and I was left with the realisation that Edward and I fucked in a bathroom stall.

Without protection.

My hand automatically flew to cover my crotch and I looked down in horror, as if I was gonna find a baby already there.

"Shit," I breathed and ran to the bathroom. I pissed quickly and forcefully, damning myself for being so hungover. What time did I see Edward last night? Did I have time to run the drug store to take the morning after pill? Could I even _do_ that to myself?

I had to think logically and with the searing pain whizzing through my brain, it was almost impossible.

But I was getting married today. A big milestone and the next logical step after that is children. But Edward was a mafia boss! Or would be officially in a few hours. Not to mention how overprotective he is of me- imagine bringing a baby into the picture. He'd die! He'd kill himself with stress and worry about the both of us. His overprotectiveness would get all three of us killed! And put an even bigger target on my back because I would be carrying Edward Mason's heir.

Oh my god, Bella, please don't be pregnant!

I wiped at my eyes, not even realising I was crying and flushed the toilet to go brush my teeth. I couldn't slip out of the house easily, not with everyone waiting downstairs to start preparations and I couldn't steal one of Edward's cars in the garage because I'm sure he had alarm systems attached to each and every one of them. So what could I do?!

I brought out my phone like lightening and clicked two, speed dialling Seth's number that Edward installed for me and he picked up on the first ring.

"Miss Swan," Seth answered and I was already blurting out my demands.

"I need you to drive me to the drug store but I need you to do it in a fashion that no one knows I'm gone!"

"Bring up the dead," Seth said simply, not even asking questions. I loved him. "People let you leave any social conventions once you mention the dead."

I thought for a second. "Carlisle."

"I'll bring the car around. Be ready in two, ma'am."

"Thank you, Seth."

I threw on some sweats and a baggy white tee, my chucks and ran out of the bedroom, heading straight for the kitchen. The house was big enough that I didn't run into Edward along the way, because I knew he'd see through my lie of visiting Carlisle's grave. As I ran, I thought up a way to get me out of Alice's chains.

"Hey guys," I announced myself, walking into the kitchen solemnly.

"Morning bride to be!" Esme grinned, pinching my cheeks before leaving the room completely. Thank god! I couldn't do this in front of her.

"Alice, I'm gonna just slip out for a few minutes, okay?"

"What?" She shot out of her seat. "Why? Where? I'll come with you?"

"No, no, I need to be alone," I held up my hands. "I wanted to visit Carlisle's grave before... Well, my dad is dead so the person next in line to walk me down the aisle would have been Carlisle... I just wanted to talk to him before the wedding. Just see him. I won't be long, I promise."

Alice's eyes grew sympathetic and with Rosalie's help, I was finally free.

"Take all the time you need, Bella," Rosalie said and I nodded with a sad smile before bolting to Seth outside.

"Do you mind telling me why we're doing this?" Seth said as we peeled out of the estate.

"Don't you already know?" I arched a brow.

He just nodded once. "Will you tell him?"

I paused. "Do you think I should?"

"No man wants to know his girl stopped him from having a family... But no man also wants to bring a child into this world when he doesn't want it."

"You didn't help answer my question, Seth."

He laughed. "I wasn't meant to. I'm just showing you which way it could go if you did."

I gnawed on my lip. "Then I won't. If I happen to be pregnant some time down the line, then so be it, that's life. But not now. Not when everything is so hectic and wild. I don't even know if I _am_ but this is just a precaution. Stop a pregnancy from happening before it even occurs."

Seth didn't say anything. Maybe he just didn't have anything to say, or knew if he did, I'd be a puddle of tears beside him.

* * *

A hundred years later, after a thousand questions and a hustle on Seth's behalf to keep everything confidential, considering I'd become famous in a matter of hours as Isabella Mason, I exited the drug store after taking the little pill.

"You alright?" Seth asked for the billionth time.

"I am," I nodded firmly. "This is the right thing to do, Seth. I know it is. Now let's go get me married."

He laughed. "You're nuts."

I drank the last of my flute of champagne, refusing to eat something for the last time before putting on my dress. Alice had a custom made designer gown conjured up for me from Vera Wang and it was the most perfect dress I'd ever seen.

Lace, tight, elegant, vintage and with the longest trail that made me feel like a princess being wed to her prince; I _literally_ looked a million bucks.

The make up artist just finished up with my face and my hair was twisted and pinned into a vintage up-do which Rosalie declared as the perfect style to tie the whole look together. I couldn't wait to see myself in the mirror once everything was finished.

My phone buzzed in my lap and I had to be really discreet so as not to set Alice off again. I was already in the bad books by being one minute late from the drug store. If she saw I was communicating with Edward, she'd blow a fuse entirely.

 _ **Edward:**_ **You ready, baby?**

I bit down on my lip to hide my smile.

 _ **Me:**_ **More than ever. You at the church yet?**

"Thirty seconds until we're dressing you, Bella!" Alice screamed from somewhere inside my closet and I yelled back my approval.

 _ **Edward:**_ **On the way now.**

 _ **Me:**_ **I've to get dressed now. I'll see you at the altar.**

 _ **Edward:**_ **I love you.**

"Bella!"

 _ **Me:**_ **Love you**

"Yes?" I jumped up from my seat in the centre of the bedroom and ran to the closet, careful to dispose of my phone.

"Strip," Alice ordered, her voice rising a few octaves as the excitement took over her. "You showered beforehand, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I fucking showered, Alice. It's my wedding day."

"I know, ahh!" she jumped up and down in her spot. "Get naked girl! We've to be at the church soon!"

We'd be at the church soon. One step closer to forever with Edward.

We arrived outside the church in our limousine, and the floods of people filing in were nerve wracking. I'd have to walk past them all once inside? And the church was huge! It would take me forever! Oh god, I didn't think of any of this.

"You alright, Bella?" Rosalie asked from across the car. "You're looking kinda pale."

"If you get sick on that dress, I'll murder you," Alice hissed.

"I'm fine," I lied. "I just got a case of butterflies in my stomach."

"That better not be cold feet I'm sensing," Esme piped up. She looked incredible in a Chanel gown. Purple that went with her skin perfectly. And it didn't look too much next to my bridesmaids who were now in lilac.

"Of course not," I chuckled. "I'm marrying your son, Esme. No doubt about it."

She cupped my cheek, her eyes watering slightly. "I'm so happy he found you, dear. You'll make an amazing wife."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Thank you, Esme," I whispered, not trusting my voice completely.

"We need to go," Alice sounded remorseful, like she didn't want to break up our moment.

"Ready?" Esme winked and I beamed, nodded furiously.

Seth was the first hand I touched when I got out of the car, three more men surrounding me, keeping me hidden from the photographers nearby and ushered me inside the church quickly and quietly, careful not to tarnish my dress in the process.

"Queen is safe inside the building," Seth muttered into his wrist and it took me a minute to realise he was using a talking device.

"Queen?" I repeated and he snorted.

"Easiest code name we could come up with, ma'am. Sorry."

I smiled, shaking my head a little. "I don't mind. It's a compliment actually."

"Oh yes, leave me to fend for myself outside," Esme followed behind us, along with the two girls. "I see Edward's already put his wife before us all. Thank god."

"Everyone's seated inside, Mrs Mason," Seth confirmed and my throat closed up.

"I see no reason to wait, then," Esme smiled. "You ready, Isabella?"

I nodded. "I'm ready."

Somehow, Rosalie past me my bouquet of flowers, white roses with lilies sprinkled between them, wrapped in white velvet and crystals. I had no doubt they were real crystals too.

"I love you, Bella," Rosalie hugged me. "You look incredible. I'm so happy for you."

My eyes watered of their own accord. "I can't wait until you're next," I said. "Sisters."

"Sisters." With a quick kiss on the cheek, the double doors opened up and Esme winked before walking confidently up the aisle, in unison with the music that started playing.

Of course, it was the traditional Pachelbel's Canon and once she was eight paces forward, Alice winked at me before taking her flowers and walking forward.

While Rosalie prepared herself to walk, Seth took his place beside me, taking my hand and wrapping it around his arm before throwing me a kind smile.

I decided today that he would be walking me down the aisle. It was meant to be Emmett, but since he was Edward's best man, and after all Seth had done for me today, I knew it was him I wanted giving me away. Sure, it was weird to have my guard do such a thing, but with my father, Carlisle and Jacob out of the picture, he was all I really had close to me.

Alice threw a tantrum at the change of plans of course, but it all worked out in the end.

Rosalie threw me one last smile before walking down the aisle and Seth walked us forward to take our positions.

"Don't let me fall," I joked, trying to break the tension in myself and Seth chuckled, his whole body shaking before, finally, it was our turn to walk.

I let Seth lead the way, guiding me forward because once I saw all those people, my body didn't seem to want to move. It wasn't until we were halfway through the aisle, that I finally spotted Edward at the top of the altar, standing proud and handsome as ever. Our eyes locked and suddenly, it was me leading the way, dying to get to him. Seth had to tighten his hold on me in order to stop me from sprinting down the aisle.

This was it. The last few steps I would be taking would be the last as a Swan. I would become Isabella Marie Mason. Wife to the infamous Edward Mason. Mob boss of the Mason family, the most feared family in Boston.

And I couldn't fucking wait.

I reached out for Edward and, of course, he took my hand with no hesitation and once I felt his smooth, secure hand, I was home. Seth kissed my cheek but I barely felt it as Edward guided me to the spot next to him before the altar and the priest ordered everyone to be seated.

"Today we are gathered to witness the union of Edward Anthony Mason and Isabella Marie Swan..."

In all honesty, I stopped listening after that. I locked myself on Edward's gaze and did not let go until the priest addressed me officially. Did I mention Edward looked fucking amazing in his tux?

"Isabella Swan," the priest announced and I looked to him briefly before beaming back at Edward. "Do you take Edward Mason as your husband?"

I bit down on my lip softly, wanting nothing more than for this man to be my husband and for him to own me for the rest of our perfect lives. "I do," I said with conviction, eyes wide and shining, unable to contain my emotions any longer.

"And do you promise to protect him, cherish him, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

 _Well, duh!_ "I do," I winked at Edward and he smirked, making me feel all kinds of fuzzy inside.

"And do you Edward Mason, take Isabella Swan as your wife"-

"I do," Edward cut him off quickly, eliciting a sweet laugh on my part, including a few from the audience. I had already forgotten their existence until I heard Emmett booming laugh from nearby.

"And do you promise to protect her, cherish her, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Edward's hands wrapped around mine tightened their hold and I swallowed thickly, knowing that once he said the next two words, the rings would be next and our union would be official.

I would be married to the great love of my life.

"I do."

And down came my tears.

Somehow, Rosalie slipped a ring into my hand, just as Emmett did with Edward and once the band slid home on my left ring finger, my heart constricted with so many emotions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to declare Edward and Isabella husband and wife. You may now kiss"-

Edward's hand cupped my cheek tenderly before he swooped down and covered his mouth with mine, softly at first; the kind of kiss you expected at a wedding. Perfect, with fireworks and love and protectiveness.

But that just wasn't how Edward and I rolled.

"Kiss me properly," I whispered against him and once that smirk found it's way back onto his lips, I knew I was in for an unforgettable kiss.

From my husband.

Oh god that felt so good to say!

Edward bent over me, dropping me backwards in a cliche position and kissed me passionately, slipping his tongue inside my mouth, making me whimper and tangle my hands through his perfectly sculptured hair. I held onto him for dear life, losing myself in the kiss and forgot everything else completely until I heard the rupture of applause coming from behind us, and the throat clearing from the priest in front of us.

Edward broke away from me, a dazzling smile etched on his perfect features as he tilted us back to a standing position, but I never let go of him. I wrapped my arms around his middle and faced the audience, smiling bashfully at everyone and feeling a wave of emotions watching Rosalie and Esme cry next to one another.

I felt so loved and adored.

You'd almost never know my family wasn't here to witness the incredible day with me.

Edward took my hand once the music started up again and lead me back down the aisle, nodding and smiling at everyone until we finally reached the back double doors, but instead of taking me right outside where I thought we'd be heading, Edward lead us to another door to the left of the open space and pushed us inside.

Once the door was shut, Edward was on me, his hands and lips everywhere and I couldn't help but reciprocate the desperation.

"I love you, Bella."

Oh my heart.

"I love you too, Edward..." I smiled against his lips. "My husband."

Edward laughed breathlessly, shaking his head, causing our noses to bump off one another like an eskimo kiss. "I like the sound of that Mrs Mason."

Oh the flutters. "Not as much as I like the sound of that Mr Mason."

"You look absolutely stunning, Bella, did I mention that?" Edward breathed, gripping me tightly, eyeing up my laced dress. "You're so beautiful."

I blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself, baby."

A knock behind us made the moment fade slightly, but not enough to dampen our mood of being newlyweds.

"Yes?" I called but Edward had gained a seriousness about him that made me do a double take. Then I spotted the desk before us. "Is there a reason why we're in here?"

Edward took a step away from me, his face growing solemn. "Our wedding isn't the only ceremony that has to happen today, Bella."

I nodded slowly, feeling stupid for thinking this wouldn't be happening today of all days.

"Okay," I said. "Let them in."

Edward opened the door and Jasper, Emmett and Esme came inside. I found Rosalie and Alice behind the door before Edward shut it once more, ordering everyone around the desk.

"Not before I give my new daughter a hug!" Esme shoved me into her arms, showering me with kisses and I laughed loudly, unable to handle the tickles it gave me. "Congratulations my babies!"

"Thank you, Esme!" I told her sincerely, hugging her tightly to me.

"It was perfect! The entire thing! Absolutely beautiful!"

"Thank you, Ma," Edward kissed her cheek and she rubbed his motherly.

"Let's get this over with so that the real celebrations can start, shall we?" Emmett clapped his hands together. "Don't worry, I'll give you my famous bear hugs once we're out of this oath, Bella."

I laughed. "I'll hold you to it, big guy."

With that, we all gathered around the desk and Esme, being the only optional head since Carlisle's passing, lead the oath. Or ceremony. Or whatever the fuck this was interfering with my wedding day.

And then, Esme whipped out a little knife, placing it in front of us all before taking out a piece of paper and a felt pen and presenting it to Edward.

"Please write the rules of la cosa nostra for us in clear, visible writing."

Edward took the pen and easily tore through the paper with his neat handwriting and whilst he wrote, Emmett picked up the blade and tore a cut through his palm, making me wince slightly as blood oozed out of the wound quickly. After three drops onto the parchment, he passed the knife to Jasper, which surprised me because he wasn't technically within this family. He was only a relative. Esme went next and then it was my turn.

I dug through my skin, refusing to wince this time or even blink and dropped my blood above everyone elses, watching in fascination as it mixed in with my new families blood.

I didn't know why, but I felt more bound now than I did in the wedding ceremony.

Edward put the pen down and went to stand beside me. He held out his palm, as an offering, I supposed and I did what his eyes told me and cut through his palm, watching carefully as he dropped the last of his blood onto the paper with his mafia rules, and all the liquids mixed together into one jumbled mess.

"Done," Esme said simply before lighting a match and setting the paper to flame. "Edward Mason, you are officially head of the Mason family."

* * *

 _ **End notes:**_

I am expecting a few angry reviews with how Bella dealt with the fear of a bun in the oven. Hate me if you need to, I can take the heat. I'm sorry if it angered you, but this is how my Bella is.

As for the wedding itself, I didn't want to be too cheesy, since this is a mafia story, but I hope you enjoyed. The second part to this wedding will be filled with the action you oh so desire. I'll see you next Friday for it.

As for chapter songs this week, there is a few according to each part of this chapter. They go as follows:

 ** _Chapter songs:_**

 _Chris Brown- give it away. The Weeknd- where you belong. Iron and Wine- Flightless bird, American Mouth. Sleeping at Last- Turning Page._

Reviews are love so give me some love!


	29. Chapter 29

**Author notes:**

Happy Friday!

* * *

 _ **Chapter twenty nine**_

 _ **Edward's POV**_

Bella and I left the church hand in hand, as husband and wife and official king and queen of the city.

We were greeted by a large crowd, mostly family, and other close friends of the family, who showered us in congratulations and white rice which was thrown into the air outside the church. Bella looked the happiest I'd ever seen her and that's all I wanted in the day; to see her happy to be bound to a man like me.

I could tell something was bothering her this morning when I talked to her through the phone. Her tone wasn't the same and even in messages she was short and to the point. I'd like to put it down to nerves but knew that whatever it was, she'd come to me if she needed anything.

Jasper appeared beside me then, both Bella and I perched in the archway of the church whilst everyone took their cliched pictures, and he leaned close to my ear.

"We need to get you both out of here soon before the photographers start getting too close."

I nodded subtly, never once loosening my smile and moved Bella to follow me through the crowd towards the limousine.

"Ready for the celebrations?" I asked her loudly over the throngs of family members. I think I was gonna fucking drown in the amount of rice thrown at me.

"Aren't I always?" Bella laughed, her smile wide and bright. She looked fucking spectacular. From her dress, to her glowing face... She was an angel made especially for me to behold.

I made sure our band of relatives were following close behind and helped Bella into her seat.

Settled into the car, Seth shut the door behind us and I made a mental note to thank him for stepping in to give Bella away at our wedding. It was Bella's idea and though it should have stunned me, I wasn't exactly shocked when she asked. He was the closest to her besides me -since he was paid to be so close- and it was clear Bella had grown fond of him as a friend.

I didn't worry that she felt more for him because, well, who would choose him over me?

The car moved towards the hotel where we would be holding the reception and Emmett popped the champagne available in the limo and offered a glass filled to the brim to us all.

I raised my own in a toast and threw her a smile. "To us, Mrs Mason."

She grinned adorably. "To us, Mr Mason."

"To Mr and Mrs Mason!"

We all clinked glasses and drank in unison,Bella and I both locked on each other's gaze before finishing off our flutes.

"The ceremony was absolutely beautiful," Esme fawned in her seat. "Bella you were absolutely perfect walking down that aisle!"

"Thank you Esme," Bella laughed, looking slightly embarrassed. "I can't remember much of it- it was all a blur."

"That's just the excitement," Esme waved her off. "You'll remember every single detail by the time tomorrow comes around. Trust me."

"Jasper, where's my wedding?" Alice pouted and all the girls laughed while Emmett guffawed, slapping Jasper hard on the shoulder.

"Ha! Snatch her up soon, cuz, or someone else will!"

I eyed Jasper carefully, noting how he jumped slightly at Emmett's touch and put his phone away, looking all too suspicious. It was the first time I felt in any way skeptical towards my cousin and I hoped it would be my last.

But with the nervous laugh and the small smile Jasper threw my brother before pocketing his phone completely, I doubted I'd be put at ease.

We arived at our hotel of choice; The Liberty, which was extravagant and something both Bella and I agreed on booking for our wedding reception. It had that vintage feel about it; classic, yet timeless, brick built that kinda reminded me of an old castle of some sort.

It went with the whole theme of our wedding. Or so Alice said.

Bella was ushered upstairs to a waiting suite where she could change out of her church dress and into a dress of better comfort to greet the guests in. It was also another excuse to let Alice shop some more and allowed me to spend some more money on my queen.

I caught sight of myself in the mirror as Bella and the girls left and fixed my dicky bow a little, happy with how I looked. In my usual swagger, I knew I looked good. With a smirk, I turned back and addressed the hotel manager, who was quick to tend to my every need.

"Mr Mason it is an honour to be hosting your guests this evening," he said. Bill was the name on his tag. "And might I say congratulations for the day that's in it."

I nodded with a faint smile. "Thank you. Is everything ready?"

"Just as you want it, sir," Bill nodded frantically. Too eager to please. "We set up the ballroom yesterday for inspection just as you asked and everything is ready to go."

"Thank you." I nodded to Emmett to tip the man a hundred and moved before he started kissing my feet at the gesture.

Buttoning my tux jacket, I walked with my entourage towards the ballroom just to double check everything and then allowed the fellas to take me to my own suite, where I'd have to wait until Bella and the guests were ready to receive us.

"What's the designer of Bella's second dress?" I asked Jasper who was looking tense on the opposite side of the room.

We were in a spare suite, I assumed, because in no way was it up to my standard. Bella and I had the entire top floor to ourselves, where the honeymoon suite was located. I couldn't wait to rip it up with her. I smirked just at the thought.

"Vera Wang," Jasper told me with a roll of his eyes. "Alice had to kill a few women to get Bella that dress."

Good. I nodded. "Perfect."

A knock sounded on the door and we all stood at the sound, watching as my mother peeked her head around.

"Bella is ready, dears," she beamed. "Oh, Edward, she's even more perfect than before."

"I'd never doubt it," I fixed my tux, suddenly feeling inferior as the boys left before me. "You can be seated in the ballroom boys. It's Edward and Bella we need on their own."

I snorted before exiting the suite myself and my jaw dropped when I saw what was waiting for me on the other side of the door.

Isabella Marie Mason stood, hands fidgeting in front of her with her head bowed, before her head rose at the noise of my entrance, her eyes lighting up with uncertainty and excitement. Dressed in Vera Wang, she wore a laced white dress, which was cut in a way that revealed the beige colour beneath the fabric. It had a tight bodice, laced sleeves and a skirt that expanded until it reached the elegant trail on the floor.

Her hair was switched to an effortless upstyle, with strands falling around her face, sculpting it beautifully, complimenting the entire look.

She was flawless.

And all mine.

"Bella," I muttered, barely acknowledging the girls giggling around me- including my mother. "You look..."

"Thank you," Bella smiled shyly before I had a chance to conjure up a good enough word that would suffice for how she looked. "Thank you, Edward."

Could I marry her all over again?

"Although this is amazing to watch, we need to introduce you to your party," Rosalie said, her voice a little constricted as she was trying not to over do her smile. "Let's get you two downstairs."

I slid my hand around Bella's, interlocking them as I refused to look away from her eyes, both conveying the love and awe I felt for her in that moment. She looked all like the wife I needed her to be and expected her to be. Despite her shyness, there was a fierceness I'd noticed about her the second the priest declared us husband and wife and I couldn't wait to see how the confidence would play out during my reign as don.

We reached the ground floor of the hotel and everyone headed in before us in the mahogany double doors and we waited for the signal to enter as an official married couple.

"This is exciting," Bella said as I stared at her dress. "I feel like a princess entering her first ball."

"You sure look the part, Bella," I muttered and she giggled, leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you," she whispered against my lips and I tried my damn hardest to keep it chaste.

"I love you too."

"It is my honour to introduce to you Mr and Mrs Mason!"

I smiled against her lips as the double doors opened once more. "That's our cue, baby."

"Let's do it, puddin'."

Everyone cheered at the sight of our position and we entered the huge hall hand in hand, Bella smiling from ear to ear, taking it all in as I eyed up our guests.

Nothing was out of place and I felt at ease seeing the guards copying my movements, eyeing up everything that moved in the hall. Though I looked happy next to my wife, I still had my wits about me. I didn't relax until we reached the top of the hall to the wedding party table and Bella was safely sitting next to me in the very centre of the long table.

Once the party was seated, everyone else joined us.

Waiters appeared from nowhere, taking orders from the guests and flutes of champagne were placed before Bella and I and the family.

"Oooh, fancy!" Alice clapped and Rosalie laughed. I had Rosalie beside me, while Bella had Emmett to her right and Ma sat next to Rosalie while Emmett had Alice and Jasper. We didn't comment on the empty space beside Ma. No one would ever comment on _that_.

I listened to the chatter surrounding me and realised I needed to ease up in order to enjoy my wedding. I was pleased and elated to be married to such an incredible woman, but that wouldn't be enough to get me off the hook with Bella had she noticed my behaviour. It was my day as well as hers and the guards were paid for a reason.

I had nothing to worry about tonight. So I'd sit back, rest my arm over Bella's chair, sip my drink and enjoy the evening with the great love of my life.

"Excuse me? May I have your attention?"

I rolled my eyes at my younger brother's' attempt at grabbing everyone's attention and I knew he wasn't above firing a gun to shut everyone up... But this was a crowd of mobsters. It would take a lot more than words to shut them the fuck up.

So Emmett requested a microphone and pressed that thing to the speaker in order to make it squeal like crazy and everyone flinched and cried out in order to shut the fucking thing up.

"Then pipe the fuck down?" Emmett spat into the microphone and the girls chuckled.

"This is not how I raised you boys," Esme muttered and Rosalie patted her sympathetically on the back.

"As expected, it is time for the toasts and as your best man, dear brother, it is my honour to embarrass you in front of everyone in this room."

Emmett's cliched opening got the usual chuckles from the four hundred present at the reception and Bella jumped in her seat with excitement. "Of course, before I get into the nitty gritty, I have to comment on your beautiful bride, Eddie. Because how rude would I be if I didn't? What can I say fellas? Isn't she a beauty?"

The men in the room jeered and cheered in agreement and I put a protective arm around Bella for good measure, earning me giggles from the women in the crowds.

 _Mine_ , fuckers.

"Bella, it's an honour gaining such a fire cracker into the family and I can't say how delighted I am to have you as a sister. You'll be an amazing wife and even more amazing in directing Edward down the right path. You really are an incredible woman and I can't think of anyone better to marry my brother off to than you. So, welcome to the family."

Everyone lifted a glass to that and Bella stood to hug my brother, tears in her eyes of course and I nodded to Emmett in thanks, knowing it took a lot to be _that_ cheesy compared to his usual banter.

"But being Eddie's little bro means I get the dirt on everything in his life, including the women."

I was gonna regret that head nod in a second. I just knew it.

"You see, Eddie here, isn't known much for his commitment to women and his fondness of sticking to one person. Edward is- or _was_ \- a firm believer in the 'hit it and quit it' lifestyle and so it was quite a shock to all of us when Edward decided to 'hit it and _stick_ it' with Bella."

Laughs, giggles, snorts. Yeah, yeah, get on with it, bro.

"I recall the first time he ever mentioned little miss Isabella and remember having a canary when I realised he was still sweet on her. In fact, I have written proof to show you all."

"Sweet Jesus," I muttered, dropping my head into my hand. Careful not to drop my eyes though. No man was moving out of place tonight.

Bella locked her hand around my wrist and yanked my head free, her face full of wonder and delight that I found it impossible to return to my hidden position. She looked all too happy to hear what these text messages said.

"' _You're still sweet on that girl?'_ I'd written," Emmett said clearly, his phone out as he read the evidence into the microphone. "' _And stayed the night? Is this my brother I'm talking to_?'"

Bella laughed, as did everyone else in the room.

"And I remember being so persistent, as I usually am, and asking if she was the one? As in the one to settle my big brother down. You know, tame the beast inside."

Bella threw me a look, as if to say, could anyone ever tame the beast? And I gave her a knowing smile before kissing her temple, both of us returning our attention to my brother standing before us because we both knew that could never be done.

"And Edward's clever response read 'No. _I doubt she'll stick around for long_ '."

I remembered that day clearly. But this was news to Bella. For all she knew, I was devoted from day one. So I didn't know whether to expect a punch in the face or a file for divorce. But my brother was quick to the rescue as the resounding sounds of 'oooh' filled the room.

"But Bella did it, Edward," Emmett said, smiling down at us both like the care bear he was. "Bella stuck around and look at this? She made you put a ring on it!"

Everyone laughed.

"I think that's the biggest achievement Bella will ever accomplish because everyone knows the ways of Edward Mason before Isabella changed his world."

We all nodded. Fuck, even Bella nodded before winking. "And now you're all mine," she whispered, leaning against me.

I chuckled. "All yours, princess."

"My point is, without digging myself a bigger whole for reading out these messages, is that these two can fight anything and still come out on top and seem to fit one another perfectly for various reasons. Isabella tamed the horn dog and he is for her whatever she needs him to be. Which, to me, is an amazing attribute to bring to a marriage. So I'd like to propose a toast to Mr and Mrs Mason. May their reign on the world and each other never fall."

Subtle, Emmett.

"Cheers."

"Cheers!"

Bella and I stood to hug my brother while I settled for a hand shake. He really knew how to address an audience. I'd make sure to have him speak at the next official meeting with the family heads in the next few weeks.

Then it was Rosalie's turn.

"Well, Bella, you beat me to it," she opened up and Bella laughed. "I thought since I was older and wiser I'd be the first to tie down a man, but no, you got their first. But I'm so happy you did because it is amazing to see you so happy today. I can see how much you love each other and being your best friend means I'm a protective little kitty but, being so close to you means I'm just as stupid as we both fell for the men in this family."

Everyone jeered and laughed loudly.

"How we managed... I'll never know but hopefully, if Emmett gets his act together, we can be official sisters because that's how I view you now, Bella. You are, and always will be, my sister. I love you so much Bella and I can't imagine a more perfect husband to take care of you in life than Edward. You guys are the epitome of happiness and after everything you've been through Bella, it's nice to see that smile back on your face. Enjoy your day and your long life together. To Edward and Bella!"

"To Edward and Bella!"

Bella hugged her best friend, a blubbering mess and I kissed her cheek, muttering a thank you just as the dessert plates were being cleared.

"Mr Mason?" I turned at the sound of my name, seeing a small waiter staring up at me apprehensively. "The, uh, the DJ and band asked if they could set up now that dinner is over?"

I almost laughed at the fear in his voice. "That's fine, yes. Thank you."

He nodded and scurried off, fear and awe etched on his face as I turned back to my wife.

"Those speeches were so sweet," she cooed, her hands cupping her face like a little girl.

I laughed, kissing her temple once more and addressed the table. "The band is getting set up."

"I can't wait for the DJ to start later on!" Emmett clapped his hands together. "Then the party can actually start!"

"Please don't bring out your dance moves, Em," Rosalie begged. "They are in no way cool."

"What? My dance moves are awesome babe!"

"To a twelve year old!"

Everyone joined in on the debate then, and I took the time to look around the crowded ball room.

Nothing was out of place. I knew the car park outside the hotel was on surveillance by my entire security team and no one got in unless they were on the guest list, so I didn't have to worry about any stragglers trying to crash the biggest wedding of 2016 in Boston.

Seth was his usual few metres away from my wife and if anything were to happen to me, Bella was his first priority. She would be evacuated without me at all costs.

But nothing would fucking happen at my wedding. I'd taken every precaution for those invited. I ordered background checks to be had on those attending, even relatives I talked to regularly at mass.

I excluded those sitting at my table from these checks, obviously, but I didn't fuck around when it came to everyone else in this hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to invite Mr and Mrs Mason to the dance floor for the customary first dance."

I looked up to find the leader of the band motioning us to rise to our feet again and so I took Bella's hand in mine and lead her to the dance floor, which was quickly put together by the staff at the Liberty. They merely moved the guest tables off to the sides which made a huge circle around the wooden floor.

Bella walked alongside me, turning a pretty shade of pink as I swirled her into the centre of the dance floor and scooper her into my arms, effortlessly, guiding her body with mine as our wedding song started.

We decided on Bruno Mars' song 'Rest of my Life', merely because it's a song Bella came across whilst searching up the perfect melody to slow dance to and also, the lyrics were sweet enough to be accepted as a wedding song, so that's what we went with. I found it a little too cheesy but Bruno had a way of putting into words the feelings I had for Bella, so I didn't mind it that much.

 _"Every day I wake up next to an angel, more beautiful than words could say..."_

The applause and cheers died down around us as we settled into the dance floor, the music overpowering everyone's chatter and we just let the moment take us.

Bella beamed up at me, emotional flooding her eyes but I wouldn't have her crying any more than necessary.

 _"Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me..."_

"Don't get all teary eyed on me now, Bella," I teased her and she sniffled, shaking her head with a laugh.

"Don't tell me you've already harden into a stone cold mobster, Edward."

"Didn't they tell you that I was a savage?" I joked. "I just hate seeing you cry is all."

"These are happy tears," she pulled me closer. "This day, this moment... It's all perfect."

"I'm glad you think so," I kissed her forehead and twirled her on the spot, making her giggle once more.

 _"As I stand here before my woman, I can't fight back the tears in my eyes. Oh how could I be so lucky? I must've done something right..."_

"I'm really liking this dress, by the way."

"Alice and her sneaky ways," Bella rolled her eyes. "I love it too, though. It's incredible."

"Nothing but the best for you, Bella."

"Yeah yeah, whatever big bucks."

I snorted but said nothing, just allowing us to have this moment to dance and hear the lyrics.

I bent down to place my lips against Bella's ear to whisper the last few lyrics to her. " _And I promise to love her for the rest of my life_..."

"I love you," Bella whispered shakily and I kissed the spot between her ear and neck.

"I love you, princess."

The music finally ended and everyone erupted into huge applause whilst the band morphed into a new song and more people joined us on the dance floor. I was dying for a glass of scotch so I left Bella in the capable hands of my brother and went to the open bar.

"Having fun, Eddie?"

I turned at the high pitched, annoying fucking sound and faced Tanya Denali- Abruzzo.

How the fuck did she get into my wedding.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Tanya?"

"Your mother invited me," she jutted out her chin in a way of saying 'fuck you too' and produced a gold plated invitation that I had sent out the to rest of my guests. How the fuck...? "Or did she forget to tell you?"

"She would have told me had it been the truth!" I spat, dropping my glass and grabbing her forearm. "So I will ask you again. How the fuck did you get into my wedding?"

"Hey!" she screeched her annoying sound. "I swear to god Edward, Esme invited me! Why would I come here without an invitation? I don't like you that much anyway?"

"Bullshit, I killed your fiancee."

"And why do you think I got the invite?" Tanya spat back, her bottom lip quivering at the memory of little old Demetri. "Your parents probably feel bad because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself. By the way, I'm sorry about your father."

"It was your father-in-law that did the deed."

Tanya looked shocked. "Marcus killed Carlisle Mason?"

"Don't act like he didn't brag to you at Sunday dinner."

Tanya didn't say anything. So all my predictions were true. "Get the fuck out of here. You're not welcome."

"I was invited and I'm staying!" She struggled to get out of my grip but it was pointless. During her feeble attempts to escape, I caught eyes with Bella who was still on the dance floor, but now dancing with my cousin Jasper, and looking all too uncomfortable in doing so. She met my gaze first, then her eyes travelled down to my hand wrapped around Tanya's and her face turned to one of cold stone.

Oh shit.

The one time Bella saw Tanya before now was in the restaurant the day we had our huge fight. And now, here Tanya was again, only this time, getting a feel from Mr married man himself: me.

"Tanya, you need to leave. Now."

My men appeared out of nowhere and I finally let Tanya go for a moment so she could fix her fur coat and then it was back to square one.

"Here; let me help you find your way out."

"I can leave myself, thank you very much!" she hissed but I handled her in such a way that no one looked twice at me dragging her out of the hall. I kept an eye out for Bella but she disappeared from sight.

Hopefully Jasper dragged her away with another dance.

Once the double doors shut behind me and my men, I shoved Tanya a little so that she almost tripped in her heels.

"Next time you receive a pity invitation, ignore it," I told her coldly. "I don't want any member of Abruzzo's family near me or my wife again."

"Oh please!" Tanya scoffed and the doors behind us reopened again but I paid no attention to who came to watch. "Edward Mason married? That was one of the reasons I came tonight; just to see if the rumours were true. But you wouldn't be tied down so soon, Eddie. Not with your past."

"Well you're looking at me tied down now," I said confidently. "Now leave."

"You embarrassed me in front of all your guests!"

"Then you should have left when I told you to!"

"And miss this joke of a wedding? Please! No woman looking like that could hold you down"-

A figure stormed past me and reached Tanya before I had any say in the matter and a loud clatter rang out as a hand connected with Tanya's cheek, before she was sent back flying against the opposite wall.

"If you dare talk about me or my husband like that again, I'll rip your fucking throat out!"

Bella Mason stood tall and menacing, towering over Tanya as she cupped her reddened cheek in shock.

"When my husband tells you to do something, you do it, or so help me God, I'll make you do it myself," she seethed, eyes wild and blazing. "Now get your slutty ass out of my wedding _right now_!"

"You _bitch_!" Tanya screamed and Bella caught hold of her face again.

"You are insulting the wife of your boss, miss Abruzzo, and if you say one more word against me I'll have you murdered," Bella said lowly, making me and my men stand back in alarm. "I'm not above getting blood on my wedding dress. So I suggest you do as I say and leave."

With that, Bella shoved Tanya one last time before she scurried off towards the exit, holding her face in her hands, her legs wobbling with fear.

Then Bella took a deep ass breath, fixed her hair a little and turned to face me and my men, eyes still filled with anger. "How did she get in here?" she snapped at me and I wasn't scared to admit I jumped a little in fright. "Did you invite that whore, Edward?"

"No, no!" I said, hands up in innocence. "She said Ma invited her out of pity."

Bella didn't look so convinced.

"I killed Demetri on her."

"Oh," Bella muttered. "Well, that makes sense, I guess..."

I took a tentative step towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed, intertwining our hands. "I just hated seeing you touch her. I kinda saw red when she started teasing you about being married."

"You kinda made me scared with how you were handling her, Bella."

"Was it bad?" she looked scared.

"No, no, it wasn't bad, I was just... surprised. You kinda reminded me of my mother the way you dealt with her."

Bella smiled a soft smile as we headed back to the ballroom. "Huh. I'm proud of that now."

I laughed. We got to my mother at the edge of the dance floor and she hugged us both to her, a little tipsy off her wine.

"Where did you two disappear to?" she asked loudly.

"Kicking out Tanya Abruzzo," I groaned. "Why did you have to invite her mother?

"Tanya?" Esme repeated. "Abruzzo? I didn't invite her?"

I stopped short, Bella still wrapped in my arms as I pulled away from Ma. "She said you invited her here tonight, Ma."

"Don't be absurd, Edward," mom blanched. "I didn't even invite the Denali's!"

I froze for a whole two seconds before I sprung into action.

"Get Seth over to Isabella's side immediately," I ordered the two men on my left. "Ben, tail Tanya Denali. I want to know her every move since the minute she left this hotel. James, check the CCTV footage out at reception and see when she arrived and who she arrived with. I want to know all this information in the next three minutes. Go."

"Edward, what's happening?" Bella's voice seeped into my mind but I was too driven to respond.

"Stay with Esme, Bella. I'll be back in a minute."

"But, Edward"-

I pushed past all the dancing bodies, adamant on getting to my brother and Rosalie in the centre of the dance floor before I recieved any info. I needed him on my flank to feel fully in control.

"Hey!" Emmett grinned but he dropped his arms the second her saw my expression. "What's wrong?"

"We're being infiltrated," I said, speaking from the gut feeling I had before my rationality got a say in any of this. "I just caught Tanya Abruzzo at my fucking wedding."

"Tanya?" Emmett said, putting a protective arm around Rosalie, as if Tanya was gonna do any harm. "How?"

"Says she was invited my mom. But mom never sent out an invitation."

"But she received one, regardless," Emmett concluded and I nodded. "Right. I'll be with you now"-

"Have you guys seen Jasper?" Alice cut through the crowds, her eyes filled with concern.

I ignored her and turned away from my family, trying to find Bella once more, knowing if I had eyes on her still, everything could be handled soon enough. I found her right where I left her, Ma on her right and Seth on her left. She looked confused and upset but above all, angry. Angry that something like this was disrupting our day. Our wedding.

"Edward!"

I turned at Emmett's voice and he looked as dumbfounded as I felt. "Alice said Jasper disappeared again after Bella and he had that dance."

" _Again_?" I repeated. "When did he disappear the first time?"

My phone buzzed in my pocket and it was James with the CCTV footage.

 _ **James:**_ _Tanya Denali was escorted inside by security, intent on asking you if this invitation was valid but Jasper stopped them and he let her through. This happened at exactly eight o' six._

The _first time_ Jasper disappeared was at eight o' six.

My fucking _cousin_.

"Find Jasper," I barked out, soaring through the crowds, dragging all three of them with me and just as Bella was almost in reach, all hell broke loose.

" _CODE RED, CODE RED!"_

I heard Emmett scream for Alice and Rosalie to follow him as I locked onto Bella's gaze before hearing the familiar sounds of gunshots surround me. My hands grabbed at Bella and she latched onto me like a lifeline as I yelled for Seth to grab my mother.

"Scatter! Scatter!"

"Edward!"

"I'm getting the private jet ready now, sir."

"Someone get Jasper, _please_! Help me find him?"

"Code red, code red, code red!"

Bella went limp in my arms. "Bella?" I shook her. "Bella!"

* * *

 **End notes:**

If you want a visual of Bella's second dress, it is indeed by Vera Wang and was worn at Kevin Hart's most recent wedding by his wife Eniko Hart. It's a truly amazing dress.

The songs for this chapter are varied and both equally amazing.

First, Bella and Edward's first dance song is _Bruno Mars- Rest_ , while the scenes after this moment belongs to the song _Gangsta by Kehlani._ Enjoy.

Reviews are love so give me some love!


	30. Chapter 30

**Author notes:**

So sorry for the delay! I lost internet for two days and you don't know how hard it was in this day and age LOL! But all is sorted now!

Let's get back into it, shall we?

D _isclaimer: I don't own Twilight_

* * *

 _ **Chapter thirty**_

 _ **Bella's POV**_

I didn't know how it happened, but the second Edward grabbed hold of me on the dance floor, all hell broke loose. It was like one second there were thousands of pieces of a puzzle scattered along the floor and suddenly, all the pieces fell into place the moment the first gun went off.

How Jasper sounded all too cheery pointing out the arrival of Tanya, causing me to look up from our dance and see Edward with her, making me see red. It was like he knew how to get a rise out of me and knew I'd follow them once I saw them leave the hall. That gave him enough time to escape the reigns.

So when I saw Edward through the crowds, I needed to let him know this information before it was too late.

"I'm getting the private jet ready now, sir."

I tried to find Seth, tried to match the face with the voice but Edward had me wrapped up so tight I could barely move my arms. I was in awe of how quickly he sprung into action; how fast he was to protect my life before his.

And as everyone scattered around us, pushing and shoving one another to avoid the shots, and Edward so fiercely protective, it confused me why I felt a searing pain in my hip.

"Edward!"

Another three shots rang out until the pain was a little too much and my body shut down.

"I want him fucking dead!"

"Think for a second, Edward"-

"My wife is lying unconscious in my arms while that prick leaves scotch free after putting a bullet in her. My _wife_. Your _donna_ lies here, Emmett, with blood on her fucking dress and you're asking me to _think for a second_?"

I tried to open my mouth but instead my head just twitched to the side a little and I felt something soft beneath my face. Maybe Edward's tux jacket?

"Sir, it's just a flesh wound, the bullet went right through."

Who the fuck was that? I stirred again.

"Edward," Emmett said with alarm. "It's Bella."

I felt a hand cup my cheek and knew it was Edward immediately.

"Bella?" he murmured, a hint of hysteria in his voice but before I could respond, I was gone again.

 **~tkob~**

I thought I was having a nightmare, but it was really my brain relaying the entire nights events. My wedding night's events.

Then I remembered who orchestrated it all. "Jasper."

I opened my eyes, just in time to hear the flutter of movement around me and Edward, oh Edward, came into view, his hands cupping my face, nothing but fear and worry in his eyes.

"Bella!" he cried. "Jesus, thank god you're alright."

I swallowed harshly. "Jasper."

Edward did a double take. "You know about Jasper?"

"Edward, he was acting a little strange and"-

I then noticed Emmett in the corner of whatever room we were in. Seth was standing next to him, along with five other guards but other than that, we were alone.

"Where are the girls? Your mom?" I could have sworn we left with them. But I'd blacked out hadn't I? "Edward... Oh God, are they"-

"They're fine," Edward soothed me, patting my hair down. "We're all safe."

I breathed out a sigh of relief and noticed the pain in my side. "Ow?"

"Fuck, is it still hurting you?"

"Is what still hurting me?"

Edward swirled around and it took me a second to realise he was on his knees in front of me while I lay down on a plush couch. Where the hell were we?

"Fix her. Or you'll all die."

Three men surrounded me then, offering me pain killers and water and I was so overwhelmed I just told them all to fuck off as I moved to a sitting position.

"Bella, you're gonna tear at the stitches."

I looked up to Edward, wide eyed. "Was I shot?"

His face morphed into one of anger. "Yes."

Jesus. I looked down at my blood- stained Vera Wang masterpiece and wanted to cry. Literally, I wanted to _cry_. My entire night was ruined. "Oh my god."

"It was a flesh wound, so it healed pretty quickly and we had you stitched up in no time," Emmett butted in, because we could all see how angry Edward looked at having to admit I was shot in his presence.

"Edward," I said, my voice shaking a little until his wild angry eyes met mine. "Breathe."

He breathed.

"Where is Esme? Rose?" I turned to Emmett.

"We had to separate," Emmett replied and I could tell he was hiding something in his voice. "They're on their way back to us now."

I nodded minutely. "What the fuck happened? Why did this happen?"

"We don't know," Emmett dropped his head.

"But we're doing everything we can to find out," Seth piped up and it felt good seeing he was still alive as ever. "A few of our men are doing clean-up back at the wedding reception as we speak."

Clean-up. "Oh god," I swallowed. "Was anyone else hurt?"

No one said anything. "Edward, did anyone die at my wedding?"

He sighed, exasperated. "We don't know much yet, Bella"-

"Bullshit, you know damn well if there was blood spilt on our day!" I snapped, and my side ached at the excurtion.

"Bella, you need to relax," Seth said. "You're going to hurt yourself even more by getting so worked up."

I said nothing. I knew if I did, I'd regret whatever came rushing out of my mouth. Edward looked like he was about to explode.

Just then, the double doors across the room opened up and two guards came waltzing in, escorting my best friend, Esme and Alice.

"Bella!" Rosalie was the first to find me and she ran to my side, hugging me to her tightly. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Me too, Rose!" I gushed. "How are you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"We have to move now," Seth announced and it was like a movie how everyone flitted around us to evacuate the room. "The heli is on the roof."

Edward came to help me off the couch but I found that once I started walking, my side didn't hurt as much. He held me nonetheless, but I wanted my alone time with Rosalie, just because I knew she wouldn't lie had she any information.

"Rose," I called to her as we all left what I assumed was a hotel room. "Wait, are we still at the hotel?"

Edward shook his head. "One across the street. We couldn't risk keeping you girls there until we knew who was orchestrating it."

Rose came into step with Edward and I.

"Do you know anything?" I murmured to Rose and it scared me how prestigious and... villainous we looked with our huge posse of protectors.

Rose threw me a look. "Not much is being said, if I'm honest," she whispered. "Everything got a little crazy after you were shot and we just had to split into two groups before Edward lost it on Alice."

I did a double take, pulling away from Edward for a minute. We had reached the top floor which was just a wide hall and everyone seemed to branch out and use up the space. "Alice?" I repeated. "Why would he"-

"Finally."

"N _o, Edward_!"

I stopped short and I watched in horror as Edward grabbed Alice by the throat and shoved her against the right wall.

"Edward, no!"

"What the"-

"Now that I have you here," Edward hissed menacingly. "Tell me what the fuck you know, Alice Brandon or I swear to god you'll end up in tiny little pieces before this night is through."

"Edward Mason!" Esme roared but Edward paid no attention to his mother as his hands tightened around little Alices' throat even more.

"Edward, she can't breathe!"

I shrieked in frustration. "Damn it, Edward, let her go and let her talk!"

It took him a few seconds, but Edward's hand loosened enough to drop Alice to the floor and she lay there choking and sobbing, gasping for breath as she clutched at her throat.

Rosalie dropped down beside her, her dress tainted in blood and it took me a minute to realise it was _my_ blood she was wearing. My tears fell suddenly and through all the sadness and fear for my family, the only emotion that really came out was anger.

"Alice you better start explaining yourself before my husband loses it."

One of the medics handed me some pain killers and water and I took it gratefully, unsure of how they got the water but not bothered enough to ask.

"I don't know where Jasper is," Alice sobbed, tears wracking her body on the floor. "I didn't know he was... doing all of this?"

"All of what?" Edward hissed.

"I don't know!" she screeched, tears streaming down her pretty face. "Edward, please, you _know_ me!"

"I thought I knew my own _cousin_ , Alice, that doesn't excuse you!"

"I didn't know! Please, Edward, you have to believe me! I knew nothing. He _told_ me _nothing_!"

I took a breath. This time it didn't hurt my side. "Edward, I think she's telling the truth."

"Bella, not now."

"Edward, Alice told me herself she didn't trust Jasper half the time." I recalled the moment in the car last night where Alice poured out her true feelings towards Jasper. "I have Seth as a witness. And Rosalie. They wouldn't lie to you."

I looked to Rose and Seth, hoping they'd nod but I barely got a look out of them. I rolled my eyes with a subtle scoff. "My husband won't kill you for responding to me," I told them and Rosalie fidgeted. I ignored Edward's own scoff.

"It's true," she nodded, turning to Edward. "Alice did say she didn't fully trust Jasper. I... I don't think she knew anything either."

Edward then looked to Seth for some indication that killing Alice would be the right thing to do in that moment, but Seth didn't offer him any consolation. "The girls are right about what was said in the car, sir. I have no further comments."

Edward breathed out harshly. "Get up," he ordered Alice and she stumbled to her feet, wobbling in fear. "If you're lying to me"-

"I'm"-

"Let me finish!" He snapped, the vein in his neck popping out slightly. "If you're lying to me, Alice, I'll make it a promise to finish you and your entire family off one by one and I'll make you watch."

Her bottom lip quivered. "I wouldn't lie to you, Edward. I swear. I'm just as confused as you are."

I licked my lips, watching everyone around me as the night went to a stand still. "Are you sure there's not anything you can give us, Alice? Anything Jasper has said in the last few months? Even a little comment?"

Alice shrugged but I could see she was wracking her brains for anything to give my husband. "Jasper's always been annoyed of how much he needs to advise you boys."

"That's his job," Emmett scoffed, rolling his eyes. "He took the oath to advise my father and Edward in their positions as don."

"But he didn't think he'd have to calm you guys down from blowing up a country or something like that," Alice explained. "He always said he'd do a much better job as leading the family. His parents agreed with him too."

"Those jealous..." Edward didn't finish his sentence.

"I didn't think anything of it before now," Alice started to cry again. "I thought it was simple boyish jealousy. You have it all Edward. Maybe he just felt cheated. I didn't think how much, though... Enough to do... all that he did? People died"-

"We should start moving again," Edward cut Alice off hastily as my vision blurred at her words. "The heli won't wait for long."

I tried to take a step forward but my legs went out from under me and I dropped to my knees, Edward yelling out my name just as I went down.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, holding a hand up in the air, forcing him to keep his distance. "People... died?" I started to cry. Oh god, people died at the hands of my wedding day... Because of Edward and I people died.

"Bella, we don't know that for sure," he lied through his teeth. "It's not your fault if anyone injured dies."

"But it is," I whispered. "Jasper did this because of us."

Edward said nothing. Until he sprang into action. "Emmett, get two of your men to capture Jasper's parents and bring them to the warehouse. Get the bath tub out and the acid. We're doing this old school."

"Awesome!" I heard Emmett say.

"Ma, once we land, take the girls to the cabin just outside the city and make sure Seth is the one to take you."

"On it, sir," Seth said and I took the time to take deep breaths in through my nose.

"Alice, you're with me for the time being," Edward said, this time he was closer to my ear as he scooped me into his arms, bridal style. Literally, bridal style. "If there's any way I know how to get to a man, it's through his woman."

"Are you going to kill your aunt and uncle?" Alice asked. Stupid fucking question, I thought.

"You're in no position to ask such questions."

With everyone on the move again, I found it all too fitting to drop to sleep once more.

 _ **~tkob~**_

"If she wakes in a panic at my absence, just tell her I'll be back in three days."

I furrowed my brows as I stirred from sleep, hearing Edward's clear, commanding voice before I even opened my eyes. I noticed the sun was peaking in through the blinds, but the bed or the room I was in looked nothing like the Mason mansion. But I knew I was safe, for I heard Edward's voice so clear, so there was no reason to panic.

"She won't like that very much, sir." Seth. What were they talking about?

"It's what has to be done," Edward sighed and I rolled over in the single bed to see the bedroom door was shut. Whatever light there was outside, was illuminating the white door. "I don't want to leave her anymore than I have to. I shoulda been making use of the king bed back at the hotel, not leaving my wife in a safe house."

I jolted upright in bed. "Edward?" I called and there was a shuffle of feet behind the door.

"I'll leave you to say your goodbye," Seth said before the bedroom door opened and Edward appeared, donned in light from the landing outside.

"Goodbye?" I repeated, my voice hoarse and chopped.

Edward dropped his gaze. "Just for three days and then I'll be back."

I shook my head, tears forming behind my eyes. "No."

Edward made a weird sound before joining me on the bed and pulling me into his arms. "I have to go, Bella. I have to get to the bottom of this."

I gripped him like a life line. "But it's our wedding night," I whispered brokenly.

"I know, baby," Edward made a weird noise before crossing to pull me into his arms.

I sniffled. "Where are we?"

"Just outisde the city," Edward explained. "A safe house. Or cabin. Anytime shit gets out of hand, we send the women here until everything blows over."

I remembered him saying these words a while back when Alice and Rose were sent elsewhere. A cabin of some sort.

"I think it's more dangerous for us to be apart," I noted and he snorted.

"Probably," he rubbed soothing circles on my back. "You don't know how sorry I am that this happened to you, Bella."

I pulled away to look at him. "It happened to you, too," I told him, unsure of where he was going with this.

"I ruined your day"-

"Stop," I slapped a hand over his perfect mouth. "Edward, you did _not_ do this? It was Jasper, or Abruzzo, or the Acerbi's. Fuck, it could be all of them! But none of it was your fault. You were so careful. So careful! Who knew it would be family getting past our senses?"

"But I shouldn't have let that happen!" Edward growled. "I should have checked everyone, I shouldn't have excluded family for the simple fact that they are related?"

"Blood is thicker than water," I mumbled but he was already shaking his head. "I'm head of a mafia family, Bella, I should have saw a betrayal coming."

"From your _consigliere_?" I said the word, unsure of the pronunciation but Edward seemed impress that I was using his language. I had a lot more to learn as his _donna_ , but I was brushing up. "No one would have saw this coming, babe."

Edward dropped his head onto my shoulder and I gripped his hair in consolation. "I'm sorry," he whispered and I laughed without humour.

"It's not you who needs to apologise. I just don't want to see you leaving me right now."

"Three days," Edward promised, moving to place his lips to my forehead. "And then I'm all yours. And then all of this is figured out."

I smiled. "I'm gonna hold you to that, Mr Mason."

Edward smirked, dropped lower until his lips met mine in a sweet kiss. "I'm counting on that, Mrs Mason."

I laughed. "Go," I all but shoved him off the bed. "Before I change my mind."

"Is that how it is now?"

"Hey, you belong to me now, Mason," I smirked. "It's on paper."

Edward shook his head with an amused look on his face. "You're the one person who can speak to a don like that, you know that?"

I smiled, my eyes conveying all the love I had for him. "I better be. Or it's divorce papers for you, mister."

He chuckled. "I'll call when I'm back in Boston."

"Edward," I called as he retreated the way he came.

"Yeah?"

I paused until he looked at me. "Be safe."

He nodded solemnly. "I will. Love you."

"Love you."

He shut the door behind him and I lay back down, letting the brave face drop immediately and let the tears fall where they may.

What a fucking way to start my married life.

 _ **~tkob~**_

I saw my phone light up on the bedside table and I picked it up quickly, hoping it was already Edward missing me or telling me new information. But no.

It was Jacob.

 _ **Jacob:**_ **Answer.**

I sat upright. Answer? Answer what?

Just then, my phone buzzed with a phone call and Jacob's name lit up the screen. My stomach flipped in both anticipation and anger.

"What?" I said, not as harshly as I had planned.

"Bella!" he sounded relieved. "Oh thank god you're okay!"

"What are you talking about?"

"There was a breach at your wedding?!"

"And all of a sudden you care about what happens at my wedding?" I snipped. Snarky, Bella. Nice.

"I have no time for this Bella, I need you to listen and listen carefully!"

I shut my damn mouth tight.

"Officials are saying two mafia heads are tied to the massacre and they're pulling witnesses from all ends."

I tried to understand all this information. "You're an official too, Jake."

"Which is why I'm calling and telling you you're one of those on our list being hunted for interrogation."

What?!

I shook my head to clear it. "Wait, w-what does that mean, Jake? That I'm a suspect?"

Jacob said nothing for a whole fifteen seconds. "It means there's a warrant out for your arrest for affiliation and interrogation."

I gasped.

"You've been tracked to your very location. Police are on their way as we speak."

"And how did they find me?!" I roared, stumbling out of bed and to my feet. This was a safe house for fuck's sake!

"Your cell," Jake muttered and there was an undertone in his voice.

"My cell"- I stopped short. Oh my God. "You mean this damn phone call has me one step closer to a _jail cell_?"

"I'm sorry, Bella... But it's my job."

I hung up and flung my phone across the room so that it smashed against the wall. "FUCK!" I roared until there was a flurry of movement outside my room.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Seth yelled before barging into the room.

"Bella?" Esme's voice floated towards my room but that was until there was a commotion below after a few knocks and doors were busted open.

Seth ran to the commotion but was hastily pushed aside as three large police men came bustling into my room, yelling jibberish about the law and how my words would be held against me.

And _Jesus_ , no one ever told you how painful handcuffs are!

"Call Edward!" I screamed, anger over taking my fear so my tears were nowhere to be seen for now. "Call him!"

As I was dragged from the cabin into the back of a cruiser, Rose and Esme ran to my rescue, banging on the back window but there was nothing they could do until Edward was here. I just needed Edward.

"Just call Edward! I'm alright! Just call Edward!"

* * *

 **End notes:**

Lol, am I the worst, or am I the worst?

Reviews are love, so give me some love!

 ** _Chapter song:_** _Lana Del Rey- Serial Killer_


	31. Chapter 31

**Author notes:**

I got a very honest, very brutal review that seemed harsh at the time but, being the positive writer I am, chooses to call it constructive criticism. I feel like whenever someone uploads a new story on this site, there's a demand and certain expectations the reader holds and forgets that authors are real people behind the screen and uploads.

Sometimes, life gets busy which means I can't upload. Sometimes people die which means I can't upload. Sometimes writers block happens. Which mean, of course, that I can't upload.

I am a person and sometimes, I can't upload like I'd like to. Sometimes I spell things wrong. Sometimes I'm a little scared to find a BETA and not sure how the fundamentals of finding one works. I'm human. Not a writing machine. I joined this site because I enjoyed it. Please, please respect that. I love you all so much. Thank you for choosing to read this story.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

 _ **Chapter thirty-one**_

 _ **Edward's POV**_

* * *

A day into being away from my wife and already I wanted to tear my hair out. To make matters worse, being with a happy go lucky Emmett and a terrified, squeaking Alice was a headache within itself.

I had my aunt and uncle in the warehouse, right where I wanted them but after hours of being under my scrutiny, they weren't giving me much to go on.

"Jealousy is normal in a family this size, Edward!" My uncle spat more blood onto the floor. "You're the shining boy of the Mason's- a little jealousy is expected!"

"Is shooting up a wedding and killing five people _norma_ l and _expected_?" I hissed at him, leaning down on his knees which now contained bullet holes. I was a dick for doing that, since it was the most pain I think anyone could feel from a bullet wound, but I didn't care. They created my cousin Jasper so they would suffer.

"Please, Edward," my aunt cried, choking on blood. I couldn't hit her. Despite all the wrongs that's been done, I could never hit a woman. All I would see is my mother's face. Or for now... Bella's.

So I had one of my men do the damage to her. As long as they were paid, they didn't give a fuck what they had to do for me.

"Edward!" I heard Emmett yelling from outside the warehouse but I ignored him. He'd come in if it was important.

"I'm going to give you one more chance," I whispered darkly. "You have betrayed your own family by protecting your son. You've betrayed your _don_."

My aunt and uncle bowed their heads in shame, blood dripping into their laps. I removed my hands from his legs.

"Do you know what a disgrace you are to the Mason name?"

"Edward, I swear I did not raise my boy to betray"-

"But that's exactly what you raised!" I roared at my aunt, refusing to take any more shit from them. I bent slightly to reach the inside of my sock and pulled out a knife small enough to conceal but big enough to damage. "I can't trust anyone with close ties to Jasper and that means you both have to die."

The light that I was surprised to see in both their eyes the last twenty-four hours finally diminished in that one sentence.

"You can't be serious"- I cut Alice off before she could say another word.

"Shut the fuck up, Alice!"

"Edward," I turned to the sound of my name and my uncle swallowed thickly. "Kill me. Kill me. But please, not my wife. Not your aunt. Not her."

I twirled the knife around in my hands idly, pretending I was barely listening to my uncle and then decided enough was enough. "If that's your wish, uncle."

"Wha"-

My hand whooshed through the air effortlessly, the knife slicing across his throat expertly. It was so sudden, my aunt barely had time to see the blood splatter from his throat onto my suit. I tutted. Damn thing would take forever to get out. I ignored Alice crying hard in the corner of the room and motioned to one of my crew men. "Burn this suit once I'm done here, alright?"

One of them nodded silently.

It wasn't until my uncle's head lolled forward limply, that my aunt finally registered what she just saw. A horrific scream echoed the halls of the warehouse and I almost flinched from the heart wrenching sound.

Almost.

But these people were part of the grand scheme in harming my wife. I wouldn't let them away with it. No matter how little they played a part.

"Edward..." Alice moaned, snot and salty water drowning out her tiny face. I groaned.

"Stop blubbering, Alice!"

"You just... killed..."

"A man who dealt in the act of shooting up my wedding!" I yelled. "He did nothing to stop Jasper from doing what he did! He let his jealousy for me consume him! How could he do that?"

Alice said nothing. She only cried harder. I felt for her. Kinda. She never had a great relationship with her father because Jasper wasn't welcomed due to his background, so the Masons were like a second family to Alice.

That's partially the reason she was still alive right now.

"Edward!" Emmett called me again but made no move to come inside so I stripped off my jacket and turned back to my aunt.

"Now," I sighed, dropping my jacket to the floor and switching up a lighter to drop onto the blood stained fabric. "What do we do with you?"

My aunt Mary looked... fed up. Completely done with my games of torture. "Just kill me, Edward," she lulled. "Get it over with."

I breathed deep through my nostrils. "That's the thing," I released the breath. "I can't."

My aunt looked up then, a flicker of confusion in her eyes before she saw me bring out my gun and point it at her forehead. My hand didn't shake; it didn't even flinch. My finger lay on the trigger but looking at my aunt was looking at my mother and I just couldn't bring myself to press down on the lock.

"Ben," I said calmly and movement in the corner of the room brought Ben right next to me. "Kill this woman."

My aunt began to cry and pray silently while her husband sat dead next to her. It was a pitiful sight, I must admit.

"Once you're done, burn the building. I need a new spot for disposing the dead anyway, now that Jasper's a rat."

Ben nodded and took the gun from my hand. It was a simple glock- no way was I using my eagle on a traitorous family member. That was just bad blood. Literally.

"Alice," I called for her to come to order and she lifted her head to answer me. "We're leaving in the next few minutes. Jack, untie her for me."

I checked my phone in my pocket and noticed for the first time why it was buzzing so much in the last half hour. But I was preoccupied. Clearly.

Ma had called almost a thousand times and there were texts from Rosalie too.

But none from Bella.

Was it that bad if Bella didn't even text?

Or maybe she couldn't.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled for the last time and through my oncoming stress, I snapped.

"Fucking, what?!" I roared, swirling towards the front doors as my brother came storming in.

"It's Bella," he said and my whole world stopped. No. Not again. "I've just gotten through half the messages in my voice mail from Rose."

I didn't breathe. I didn't think. I didn't do anything.

"She's been arrested," Emmett said. "By our good friend Jacob Black."

My phone crunched a little in my hand. Jacob. Black. Oh how I've been looking for the perfect excuse to rip his head off his shoulders.

"Let's move." I said nothing more as I stormed out of the warehouse, ready to take my girl right back.

At first, I thought Jasper had actually made the bold move of trying to get to the safe house. I knew he wouldn't, even after I thought up the idea. That's why I never bothered to move the girls to a different location.

Our men were family men- despite the evidence proving against this- we never hurt women. Especially not mothers. Which was Esme. So it was out the question. The girls were safe.

But Bella on the other hand…

I just loved how it was _always_ Bella. Like there was no other woman in this family that could be used as bait for the feds to get to me.

But I guess a wife was more of a trigger than a girlfriend. I knew Bella would be free in no time, and that this was a ploy to get to me. They did it to my father and Esme for years before they finally gave up.

Now it was my turn.

Pricks were gonna pay.

* * *

"How long has she been at the station?"

"I'm working on it," Emmett said as I sped through town.

"Well, work faster!" I snipped. "Get Seth on the phone." What was with everyone being fucking incompetent lately?!

"Alright calm the fuck down, Edward, we're doing what we can!"

"You're not doing enough!"

"This is police records, Edward, we can't just waltz in and demand information!"

"Like hell we can't," I muttered, swerving off the interstate, earning myself a few angry honks.

"Get Seth on the line."

"He's dialling."

The surround sound system in the car beeped and Seth's voice rang through the speakers.

"Sir," he announced. I could hear the fear in his voice.

"Why wasn't this avoided," I merely asked, in no mood to downplay anything.

"Bella wasn't allowed talk to any one of us when she was being taken into custody but we searched her room and found her last call to be from Jacob Black."

My hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"He traced her call?"

Here I was thinking I didn't have to worry about that until after the honeymoon. Stupid fucking me thinking that I wouldn't be targeted. Stupid fucking me for thinking I was invincible. That's what got my father killed. I needed to stop this shit right now. Bella was _with_ me now. I couldn't think the way I previously did. This was a partnership. My big-headedness would get her killed.

"We believe so, yes."

"Have you been to the station yet?"

"They won't let me in, sir. They won't allow her any visitors or bail out time until they're done questioning her."

Damn it! "I'm two blocks away. Keep me posted if anything changes."

"Yes, sir."

"And Seth? Fire all your men and start recruiting new ones. I won't have this shit happening again. I'm keeping you around because Bella likes your company and quite frankly, I know you wouldn't have let this happened had you any other choice."

Seth said nothing. So I hung up. I was too angry to offer him a thank you.

"Jheez," Emmett muttered.

"Shut up."

The sound system lit up again with a new call but I didn't recognise the number. It was a state owned number though.

"Mason."

"Edward?"

Bella. "Bella," I breathed. "Fuck, baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine"-

"How the fuck did you call me?"

"They allow me one phone call in between questioning. I told them I was calling my lawyer."

I laughed. She sounded okay. She was okay. Okay…

"I'm coming to get you, baby."

"I know," she said simply.

"You sound fine about all of this. Too fine."

"You should have seen me an hour ago I was like a bull seeing red."

That's my girl.

"I just want this day to be over. The last two days were just…"

"I know," I sped the car up. "I'm outside. I'll see you in three baby."

"Love you. And Edward?"

"Yes."

"Don't do anything stupid," she warned. "This is police headquarters. Don't do anything that will keep you away from me longer."

There was something in her voice I couldn't quite pinpoint but I knew she was leaving something out of the conversation. Something she was hiding from me.

I parked the car lazily along the steps leading to the police building. "I'm outside."

"They're calling me back into the interrogation room. I have to go."

"Don't breathe a word, Bella."

"I wouldn't." Bella actually sounded offended and then she hung up.

I swung myself out of the car and bounded up the front steps through the glass doors, ignoring the looks everyone gave me.

Emmett was tryna calm me down somewhere close behind me but I ignored him too, intent on sticking to the plan.

Be cool, be calm, be collected.

I saw Jacob Black waltz out from behind a security cleared door and all plans went out the window.

"Where the _fuck_ is she?" I slapped a hand around his fat fucking neck and slammed him against the glass doors.

He had the audacity to smirk but I knew the only reason he did so was because we were on his territory. And I was mauling a police officer.

"Hands behind your back!" Another officer tried to take control of my back but I shoved him off me quickly.

"Get off me!" I roared and Jacob held up his hands, a mock of surrender.

"It's okay, Geoff, I got this."

" _Yeah, Geoff_ ," I mimicked. "I got this under control."

"Edward, calm down," Emmett said somewhere behind me.

"You're under arrest for assaulting a police officer."

"Good," I laughed like I was senile. "Take me in and let Bella go. It was a low blow to use her to get to me and you know it, Black."

Whatever cockiness about Jacob that he was holding onto diminished in that moment. "You know nothing, Mason," he spat.

"Aw, what's wrong?" I mocked him with a pouty voice. "Mad cause I got there first? Mad cause it's _me_ fucking her at night? I bet it makes you sick how much of a pussy you were not to make your move."

"You know nothing," he said feebly. Lamely. Childishly. I felt like I was in high school all over again.

The cop behind me was still tryna arrest me hilariously and Jacob seemed to take notice of that.

"Leave him, Geoff. Miss Swan should be released any second now."

"It's Mrs Mason now," a voice said from behind us all and I looked up to see Bella being escorted out of the holders area by two cops. As if they needed to watch an eighty pound girl. Jesus.

"Bella," I said, releasing Jacob and moving towards the gate which set her free.

She basically ran to me, dressed in hot pant shorts and a tank top; showing far too much skin than she needed in that moment and it boiled my blood to know these fuck faces were alone in a room with her. I grabbed her in a tight embrace and then sprung into action.

"Did they touch you?" I demanded, delving into her eyes for answers as my hand clutched her face.

"I'm fine," she swore, squeezing the hand on her cheek with reassurance. "They didn't touch me. It was just scary. I've never been on that side of a police station."

"I'm so sorry I put you here, Bella," I whispered so those ass wipes couldn't hear. "They only want to get to me."

"I think it's more than that," she whispered lower, eyeing the men around her. "Can we leave?"

"Of course," I ushered her past the guards, ignoring Jacob fucking Black as we tried to leave the building.

"I'll see you around, Mason!" Jacob called to us lamely.

"Oh, fuck off Black!" I yelled back and Bella winced. "You alright?"

"I just can't believe him," her voice quivered and I knew she was about to break down.

"Emmett," I warned him and he understood completely.

"I'll ride with Seth. Meet us at the new location."

I nodded in the darkness. "Thanks. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Bella's breathing grew harder but it was a hilarious sight to see Emmett climbing into Seth's car. I shoulda felt bad leaving him to hitch a ride back but I needed this alone time with my girl. All the pent up emotions over the last two days were about to demolish Bella. And I had to be there to pick up the pieces.

I scooped her up and lifted her into the passenger seat of my Saleen, shutting the door quietly before scurrying to my side and starting the car up to get the fuck away from Black. "Bella?" I said, twenty-two seconds into the drive but it wasn't until we hit the interstate that Bella finally broke loose.

Her sobs wracked her body and it was enough torment that I had to swerve off the road completely and into the emergency lane for break downs on the motorway. The dirt rose up around the car and I shut the engine off before pulling Bella into my lap.

"Hush," I soothed her, rubbing her hair, letting her sob against my neck. "You're okay, Bella. I'm here. It's all over."

"Edward, I have to t-tell you s-something!" Bella choked, trying to lift her head to look at me. She looked fucking horrible. So so sad.

"Okay," I said calmly, squeezing her back. "Deep breaths, baby."

"I just f-feel after everything t-that's h-happened I n-need to tell you!"

Where was she going with this?

"I was _shot_ ," she wailed, squeezing her beautiful eyes shut. "I could have lost you last night. Had I not done what I did I would have lost _it_."

"Bella," I said, smiling sadly as I wiped at her eyes. "Baby, I don't know what you're talking about. I thought you were crying about being arrested."

"Oh, I'll get to my theories about that in a m-minute," Bella tried to take a deep breath but it came out sounding choppy and shaky.

I laughed through my nose. "Okay, princess."

The tears started pouring faster now. "On the morning of our w-wedding day I woke up to the realisation that our d-drunk sex the night before was unprotected."

I said nothing.

"I p-panicked naturally and thought I was overthinking but knowing us, a b-baby wouldn't be half a shock with our b-bad luck."

I let her talk for the moment. I couldn't form any words until she told me everything.

"When I r-realised what this meant and how bad the t-timing was, I decided to go to the d-drug store."

I shut my mouth hard.

"I got the morning after pill, Edward. I t-took it the morning of our wedding day."

Was I meant to say something now?

"I know it's not one hundred percent effective but I couldn't r-risk it. I didn't want the timing to be off and for us to grow to hate something w-we created. I wanted it to be p-perfect when we started our familiy. I was thinking of you as don."

"Stop," I lifted a finger, not meaning to be impolite, but I couldn't hear anymore.

It wasn't that I was mad. I wasn't even upset. Bella did what she thought was right in that moment and now that I could register her words, I thought she was right in doing so too. In our family, procreating was natural and expected and trying to prevent that was almost illegal.

But we were a modernisation of the Mason's that once were and Esme always said she would not bring a child into this world if the parents did not want it there.

This was a matter of what we wanted and when we wanted it.

Now just wasn't the time for a baby.

"Say something," Bella's lip quivered and I couldn't risk her crying again.

"I'm not mad," I said truthfully and she took a steadying breath.

"You're not?"

"No," I said. "You did what you thought you should do. I can't say I'm not upset you didn't tell me sooner or include me in the decision, but I'm glad you did it. You're too young and my reign has only begun. Plus, imagine you turned out pregnant after all this was going on? I'd lose a limb trying to protect you all the time."

Bella giggled beautifully. "That's what I thought too. I didn't want to be monopolized all the time with baby scares."

I nodded. "Thank you for telling me."

"Of course. It was killing me keeping it from you. Not that it's major now. I probably wasn't even going to get pregnant."

I snorted. "Please. My sperm cells are tanks. They'd impregnate anything."

"Not funny," she muttered and I laughed.

"Are you okay now?"

"I'm pissed about Jake," she said harshly. "But more pissed about the whole operation they've got going on in there."

"What do you mean?"

She bit down on her lip. "I know this is crazy? But I think Jasper is working with the feds."

I blanched. "Jasper's not a rat."

"Do you remember when your father came to your apartment and started droning on about a rat in the system at the police station?"

I nodded slowly.

"I think it was Jasper. You thought it was someone from the inside but I think it was someone the feds had on the _outside_. Someone with a link in."

Fuck. She might be right.

"When I was in the interrogation room, it seemed more like a bribing session than a questioning because they kept going on about this syndrome called Stockholm or something and brought up cash amounts that would lead to my discretion. It was bizarre."

I grinded my teeth. Those fuckers.

"What do you think?" Bella gnawed on her lip again and I had to shove my hand up to her mouth to stop her from doing so.

"I think," I mumbled, rolling her off of me and into her own seat again as I peeled onto the interstate once more. "That you might be on to something, Mrs. Mason."

She smiled. "Damn right, Mr. Mason. I learned from the best."

* * *

 **End notes:**

YOU ALL ARE THE BEST READERS EVER. PLEASE BELIEVE THAT.

Reviews are love so give me some love.

 _Chapter song: Aurora- I went too far (MK remix)_


	32. Chapter 32

**Author notes:**

Happy Friday as usual. I'm the worst for responding to messages and reviews but your kind words mean the absolute world to me and I appreciate each and every one of you as a reader.

This may be viewed as a filler chapter but I feel it's necessary. The last few chapters have been hectic. Carry on ladies and gents...

D _isclaimer: I don't own Twilight_

 _ **Chapter thirty-two**_

 _ **Bella's POV**_

* * *

"I find it hilarious how you went from protecting me from sleazy men in a club to protecting me from police," I said as Edward drove us to our next destination.

He smiled into the drive, keeping his eyes on the road, though he moved his hand to rest on my thigh in acknowledgement of my words.

"Everything has changed so fast in the matter of a few months," I muttered, mostly to myself as I registered the change. I'd just been arrested. It was a shock of course, but what got me really was the betrayal of Jacob. He'd tracked me down to my very location.

Had even entered the interrogation room himself to offer me a proposition in joining his team; all the while guaranteeing my safety and protection.

What complete and utter horseshit.

When he started talking about how everything that I disclosed would be 'off the record' I wanted to throw up in my mouth. I felt like one of those asshole runner men in the old time mafia movies who wanted a little more cash and went straight to the feds with information on their bosses. I felt cheap. I felt like I was lying to Edward by even being _propositioned_ with anonymity.

Jacob's assurance that I would join his side- even after marrying my husband- gave me the idea that Jasper was under the protection of the police. In the interrogation room, I had a lot of fucking time to think. And during that time I back tracked everything I had ever heard about cops in Edward's world and what it meant. That's when I remembered Carlisle's argument about rats in the system.

My initial thought was that Carlisle could have been right; it could have been a cop working for them inside the station, but Carlisle wasn't exactly around to ask him if he actually thought that was true.

I'd say Carlisle thought like all of us did; family wouldn't betray us like that. Family aren't rats. Not the Mason's.

But that's when I landed on Jasper.

His jealousy, his rage, his decision to fuck up my wedding night and open fire on innocent people. Fuck, he could have even been behind Carlisle's death?! And two days after the wedding and we still were nowhere near finding him or any information on why he did such things? Immunity and witness protection from police. I would put my life on it.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward, pulling myself from my thoughts.

"We can't risk anyone else turning up at the cabin, so we had to come up with a new safe house for you girls," Edward said.

"Are you leaving me again once we're there?"

There was a break in traffic so Edward turned to look at me, and I made sure to let the sadness wash over my face.

"No," Edward said firmly, like he'd only decided in that moment. "I think it's dangerous to be apart from you again. It never works out like it should."

I forced a smile. "I told you that already."

He rolled his eyes but smiled a light smile as the lane picked up speed again. "Yeah yeah, I'll be sure to listen to you more often."

I nodded my head firmly, smiling a little. "Noted. I deserve a prize for always being right."

"Isn't that the number one trait of a woman?" Edward joked. "Always being right?"

"Ha ha," I deadpanned, turning back to look out the window. I realised we were reaching city limits and that our safe house would be further away than I anticipated. "What are you going to do about Jasper?"

Edward said nothing.

"I mean, we don't have any idea where he is, why he did what he did and who he's working with. I feel a little lost, Edward."

He stayed quiet.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" I asked feebly.

Silence.

"Edward…"

"Bella, I'm going to be completely honest and say I don't know where to fucking start with this."

I took a breath but said nothing. I just let him get it out.

"If this was anyone else I'd spew a play by play plan on how I was going to rip Jasper to shreds, but I haven't the slighted notion on how to get there first. I've always had my dad and grand father before him to lean on and gian insight on how to react in a situation… But this has never happened before! Mutany in a family, betrayal? The closest thing we have to it is my uncle getting killed for being gay."

I tried not to let that get to me. But getting through to Edward was something I could grasp and take hold of, without losing myself in hysteria once again. It was something I could focus on without worrying about my own fears.

"Edward, we're all scared"- I tried to say but he was already shaking his head.

"I'm not scared, Bella, I'm just pissed off I don't know what to do. I always know what to do."

"And you _will_ ," I encouraged him, touching his arm softly as he kept his eyes on the road this time. "Something big happened, Edward. No one expects you to know what to do at the drop of a hat"-

"But they are," Edward said curtly. "People know it was my wedding that was jacked up. I've heard of the newspaper articles. The entire city is waiting to see what Edward Mason will do to the perpetrator. The only problem is, it's his cousin and he hasn't a fucking clue where he is!"

"Okay, that's enough," I said softly, rubbing cirlces on the arm closest to me. I even took off my seatbelt so that I could move closer to him. "Edward, you've done enough to help mend this problem. For one, I'm not in jail. Your wife of all but 48 hours isn't becoming someone elses prison wife right now. That's a plus, right?"

Edward feigned a small laugh. "48 hours," he repeated, instead of defying my words again. I smiled adoringly at him, glad he was taking that part out of everything; the positive over the negative. "And here we are driving you to a safe house."

Ugh.

"Comes with the territory," I said with a shrug. "it comes with my husband. I knew what I was getting into and so did you. This is just our life now, Edward."

He nodded and we turned onto an off-dirt road, surrounded by forestry. "With all that's happened… I'm glad you did what you did about the pill," Edward said slowly, like he wasn't sure if he should say such a thing. "It's not like you killed an actual baby, but to take that precaution to prevent any physical harm to come to it if you were actually pregnant? Was very brave. And very committed to this life, Bella."

I just nodded. What else could I say with the lump in my throat.

 _He's right, Bella, he's right. The sperm probably hadn't even found the egg yet. Hey, you mightn't have even been that drunk and Edward did wear a condom?! Calm down!_

"We're almost at the house," Edward added in quietly and I sighed an answer, sitting back in my seat, hoping to god the tears in my eyes subsided before Edward turned to look at me.

 _ **~tkob~**_

The new house was much larger than the first we had stayed in after the wedding. It was all white and so bright that even if I wanted to sleep, I couldn't. The walls were blindingly white. It was kind of scary. For something that was meant to keep us on lock down and safe from other people, it was quite the spotlight. It basically screamed "come find me".

Esme and Rosalie were both asleep when I arrived to the house hidden by trees and Emmett was with Seth and his men in the 'control room' which was apparently in the basement. I felt like I was on an episode of spy kids. It was completely bizarre.

"How is the surveillance going on?" Edward asked when we reached them. Edward hadn't let go of me since he parked the car and I was kinda grateful. Being away from your husband the second you're wed isn't the ideal way to spend your honeymoon. So being glued to his side was perfectly fine with me.

"There's a lead on your Abruzzo and Jasper theory," Emmett said, a pair of headphones too big for his already massive head strapped to him. "License plates on both cars outside the hotel lead to the two of them."

Edward nodded. "I've been thinking about that. I want to go talk with Marcus myself."

"And what, risk what happened to dad happen to you?" Emmett demanded. "No. If you do shit like that, you're not going in alone."

"Jasper could be hiding out there."

"Or hiding with cops," I suggested.

"Not now, baby," Edward said kindly, so as not to hurt my feelings and went back to arguing with Emmett. But Seth was still staring at me like he was on the same page, knowing full well my idea could be right. I didn't say anything more on the subject though. It wasn't my place as the woman.

"I'll go make you boys food," I whispered and let go of Edward's hand, who was now too enveloped in his conversation to notice me gone.

Or maybe he did, the way his body angled towards the way I left.

It was hard locating the kitchen, having never been here before and there was a long ass hallway that lead to the basement so by the time I got out of _that_ I ended up in some sort of annex.

"Jesus, why can't everybody live in normal size houses," I grumbled to myself as I finally found a familiar room. After rounding a few more corners, the kitchen was in sight and it looked huge; much like everything else in this house. I didn't understand why we couldn't just hide out in the new house Edward and I bought for ourselves as a married couple. No one else knew we had bought it and it wasn't on official records as of yet. At least, after walking around it a couple times, I knew where everything was, despite the size. It would have been much easier.

But Edward was nothing if not careful, so I could see why he didn't want to settle into our new home just yet. I didn't want anyone coming uninvited to it either. Or damaging it unnecessarily.

I checked the fridge and pantries, finding them fully stocked and got to work, delighted to find some sort of comfort in my new living space. I made some bolognese, lasagna, garlic bread and other dishes that the family would appreciate. I even put on a turkey to roast. Since everyone was so used to Sunday dinners in the Mason household, and Edward was now don, it seemed only right to bring everything to back to how it was, despite the differences that occurred in the last few days.

I wanted to show everyone that Edward and I were okay and that we were handling it. This was just a thing. Nothing a Sunday dinner can't fix.

 _ **~tkob~**_

An hour later while I was preparing salads and the large pot of soup of spewing nicely, Esme walked in.

"Bella!" she announced, moving briskly to pull me to her. "Oh, my dear girl, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Esme," I promised her, laughing slightly as I pulled away. "Edward handled it."

"Well of course he did," she said soothingly. "We were worried sick, Bella!"

"It was a little scary I have to admit," I muttered, returning to the food.

"And what's all of this?" Esme raised her arms to everything I'd prepared on the marble counter. "Stress cooking?"

I snorted. "I thought it would be nice if we could all eat like we would have together if all this hadn't happened."

Esme's face softened. "What a lovely thought Bella. Thank you. That would be lovely."

I smiled, dropping my eyes down to the task at hand and Esme moved to grab an apron. "Mind if I help?" I shook my head.

"Not at all." I was basically done, though, but I didn't voice that.

"What can I do?"

I wracked my brains and Esme laughed.

"I think you've got everything under control, Bella," she accused, smiling knowingly. "It smells delightful. You should be proud."

I beamed back at her. "Thank you, Esme."

She nodded, put the apron back where she got it and left the room. And now that I thought of it, she could have set the table…

 _ **~tkob~**_

"Is that lasagna I smell?" I heard Emmett bellow from some part of the house and I giggled to myself, setting the last dish onto the large dining room table. There was a long, glittering chandelier dangling over the centre and it really complete the tone and setting I was going for for this meal. I hoped everyone else liked it as much as I did. I kinda felt like II was in my own home, cooking for my loved ones. I felt like a house wife. And I liked it?!

"And pasta?" Seth added to the conversation and Edward must have had enough of their shocked tones.

"If I know that smell, that's my favourite fucking meal of all time."

I stifled a laugh, setting down my oven mitts and waited for the boys to enter.

"Dinner is served, gentlemen," II announced with a smirk, leaning against the back of a seat, trying my best to look like I belonged there.

The boys' eyes lightened and their smiles widened as Edward eyed me up and down, making his way towards me.

"My, my, isn't this a sight to behold, Mrs Mason," he smirked right back, grabbing me by my apron cladded waist. "All this for me, baby?"

"And the other thousand men you've got swarming this house," I joked with a light smack to his chest. "Can't a girl have her husband all to herself?"

"Soon," he promised, whispering in my ear and I shivered before he pulled back again. "I'm starving."

I recovered quickly. "Have a seat, boys," II said, pulling out the seats. "I'll call on all the rest of the gang"-

"No need," Seth spoke up, moving towards the weird looking intercom on the corner of the wall. "Rocky, sned on all sections of the house alerting them to meal time, please. Thanks."

I froze. "A bit formal, don't you think?"

He shrugged, moving for the table. "It will get people here quicker."

And Seth was right. Whoever Rocky was, sent a message to everyone in the house, which was a lot. Edward didn't like the fact that I wanted everyone eating with us, including his workers, but if Seth could eat at the table, then so could everyone else.

"I made plenty enough to go around," I muttered angrily to him. "If you're gonna work them into the ground over Jasper, the least you can do is be a little hospitable."

"That's your job,"

"And I cooked them damn food," I said, lowering my voice even further. The chatter around the table was fucking deafening though! "If you want these men to save our asses time and time again from bullets, you might want to treat them like actual humans."

Edward didn't reply. Because he knew I was right. I knew he knew I was right.

When the boys finished eating every last piece of food on their plate, and after asking for seconds and thirds… us girls felt relieved when they left to continue their jobs elsewhere. Not before fawning over me and the food.

"That was amazing, Mrs. Mason."

"If it's not too much, can you cook that pasta again, Mrs. Mason? It was delightful."

"Thank you, Mrs. Mason!"

It felt weird, watching the women pick up the plates after their men, kiss them on the cheek and wish them on their way when realistically, they were going down to the basement to work on strategies. It felt foreign, not right, beyond bizarre that Edward was so close, yet so far away from me.

"Bella?"

I looked up from the plate I was scrubbing and found Edward perched in the doorway of the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Come here, I need to talk to you about something."

I nodded and turned back to the sink to place the dish back down and told the girls I wouldn't be long. Rose smiled encouragingly, probably already noticing the sadness in my eyes and she continued cleaning where I left off. I removed my apron as I walked and followed Edward out to the main hall between the dining area and the kitchen.

It was doused in rich, mahogany wood, the doorway bent into a perfectly structured archway. The house was so grand.

"What's wrong?" I asked, letting him lead me around another corner until his hands found my waist and he pushed me lightly against the wall, his mouth finding mine.

I gasped against him in surprise, but couldn't help the smile that followed considering my husband was an incredible actor for everyone else in that kitchen. He made it seem like something was wrong!

"You're an ass," I said into the kiss, running my hands through his hair.

"And why's that?" he muttered against my lips, his tongue meeting mine and I hummed lightly.

"You had me worried for a second."

"I had to get you out of washing up duty, now, didn't I?"

I pulled away, his touch too much for my senses. It had been too long since I'd been with him, even his kisses were leaving me breathless. I placed a hand on his chest to keep him a few feet away, knowing if he stepped any closer, we'd be in dangerous territory.

"Did you actually want to talk or was this just your way of getting me alone? Because I haven't seen much of you since I was released from prison."

Edward smiled. "I bet that was weird to say."

"After all that's happened, nothing weirds me out anymore."

He shrugged. "I suppose."

I waited. "So?"

Edward sighed. "Your phone. It's a problem."

"I don't have a phone. It's gone."

"Now it is. But they found you because I trusted the fact they wouldn't touch you until after we were married."

"Which happened."

"But I'd been so concerned with Jasper"-

"That you forgot it was an ongoing concern," I finished. "It's okay, Edward, I don't blame you for it."

"That's not the reason, although it's quite valid." Edward sighed and took my hand, guiding me further through the house until we reached the annex again and soon enough, we were in the basement with the rest of the men.

The basement was decked out like something from a movie. I felt like Angelina Jolie in Mr. and Mrs. Smith when she was in a sort of control room with her lady spy friends. It was fucking freaky. Computers were everywhere, there were guns lying freely around the tables and a large screen occupied the main wall where CCTV footage was running.

"Bella."

Edward got my attention once more and nodded to Seth in the corner of the room, fiddling with a white box.

"Seth, is it set up?"

"All ready for use, sir," Seth said, handing Edward a small, white and gold plated phone.

Then they both turned to me. Wow.

"Bella, this the phone you'll be using from now on. Usually, we only hand these out to close members of the don."

I threw Edward a look. "Really? I'm the closest to you."

Seth snorted.

"You know what I mean. Men wise. Wise guy wise. Anyway, these phones are completely untraceable and only react to _your_ touch."

Edward took my hand and placed my index finger on the center button. It looked like an iPhone but it wasn't? Once my skin touched the phone, it lit up and a welcome title flew across the screen. "What is this, mission impossible or something?"

"These phones are very intricate, Bella," Seth said seriously and it kinda sobered me up a little. "They only answer certain calls that are already installed in the phone and if someone tries to get into it without your knowledge, Edward and his team- me for example- are alerted to it."

"So it _is_ a spy phone."

Seth ignored me.

"The point is," Edward tried to keep my attention. "This phone is programmed so that family only can contact you. If anyone tries to contact this number outside of that list? They'll be located immediately and we'll know if somebody is snitching and if the police are still trying to get a hold of you."

Right, okay. I nodded. "Can it shoot lasers?"

"Bella, be serious," Edward sighed. "Please."

"I'm sorry, but you're acting as if this phone is going to save my life."

"If it keeps Jasper from locating you and the girls, it sure as hell is gonna save your life."

I stopped smiling.

"Keep it on you at all times," Edward spoke softer and Seth ducked his head and moved swiftly away from us. "My number is speed dialed so if anything happens, I'm the first person you call."

"Like always," I spoke softer too. "Thanks for this. I was going a little crazy without wifi for a while."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Are you okay with this?"

I shrugged. "If it keeps us all safe, then I'm down with it. It's a little crazy but so is my life."

Edward nodded. "Okay, good. Well, I've to get back to work…"

"Will you be coming to bed later?" I asked, hopeful.

"I might be up late."

I tried not to let the disappointment show. "Okay…"

"No matter what, Bella, before you wake I'll be right beside you. Alright? I promise."

I took a deep breath. "Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Now go enjoy your new phone."

I laughed. "Can the government find me though? There has to be limitations."

Edward shook his head. "Those phones are made to eliminate anyone from finding you. It could be like you were dead. No one would ever find you."

That also meant that whatever hope I had of my mom contacting me after the wedding were slim to none.

"Cool," I said to Edward, gripping the phone a little too tightly. "Enjoy work."

Edward snorted. "I'll try."

* * *

 **End notes:**

I'll see you all next week. We're winding to a close soon.

 _Chapter song: Rihanna- Close to you_


	33. Chapter 34

**Author notes:**

Your kind words, reviews and PM's mean the absolute world to me. I'm so sorry I haven't replied to many but I promise I'm getting around to it. Either I smile, laugh, or cry so hard reading them because they're so thoughtful. You all mean so much to me. Thank you for sticking by me during the most heart breaking year of my life.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

 _ **Chapter thirty-three**_

 _ **Edward's POV**_

* * *

"Edward, what a pleasant surprise!" Aro sang down my phone and I warned myself not to forget to burn the damn thing after listening to his voice through it. "How are you, boy?"

"Cut the bullshit, Aro, where's Jasper?" I refused to call him my cousin. He wasn't family. He was dead to me.

"I don't know what you're talking"-

"You and your little fucking side kick have Jasper on your side for some unknown fucking reason and I want to know where he is before I end up killing all of you instead of just one."

"Now now, Edward"-

"You shot up my fucking wedding, Aro, that's nothing a man can forget!" I cut him off. "Nor his wife! I want fucking answers."

"And you'll get them," Aro sounded all too fucking confident on his end of the line. I hated it. "The AGM is coming up soon, isn't it?"

I gritted my teeth. I almost forgot about that. But if it wasn't for Bella being the face of our new household, I would have been dying to host my first general meeting with these goons. My biggest fear is how they'll react to Bella. And how many fucking men I'll kill for looking at her.

"Yes, the annual meet up is still happening, Aro." My teeth were still clenched together like cemented bricks.

"Great! I'm sure we can discuss this there then. You'll send out the address?"

I didn't want this fucker knowing anything about my new home with Bella. In fact, I didn't want anyone _but_ Bella knowing the whereabouts of our house. But that's one of the main reasons I bought it, isn't it? To host my meetings, all the while setting up a future for Bella and I?

Fuck.

"Who do you think I am, a fucking imbecile?"

Aro chuckled. I wanted to fucking murder this man. "Of course not, Edward."

"I'll post the whereabouts in due course." And I hung up the mother fucking phone, unable to contain my anger anymore. This wasn't right. This man couldn't be so nonchalant if he had no fucking idea he had my cousin on his side.

Could Bella be right? Could Jasper be working with the feds instead? A separate identity from the family who's already trying to get me busted?

I didn't think there was anything else that could be done for Jasper to get any information on me to get me arrested. I had my men sweep his apartment of any documentation leading to me and my work. Since he was our right hand man in the business, Jasper had every little detail on us in some part of his home, but I was sure to turn over every inch of furniture and bedding. No way was I being brought down by avoiding taxes.

Fuck _that_.

I got up from my desk and buttoned up my suit jacket before heading out into the main house. We were still in our little hideout in the forest outside the city limits and I must say, if I wasn't the leading crime lord in Boston, I might have stayed here forever. Live with Bella, sit by the fire with our children, watch the sun go down between the cracks in the trees. I wouldn't have to worry about anyone harming my wife. I wouldn't have to worry about anything, actually. I'd be free.

I sighed, feeling like a fucking girl for thinking that and went to track down said wife. I found her in the bathroom.

"Bella?"

She opened the door and stepped out, looking queezy as fuck and she laughed feebly. "Sorry. The last few days have caught up with me. What's up?"

I tried to ignore the white in her face long enough to speak. "Remember that meeting we have yearly?"

She nodded. "It's being boosted up to next week."

She blanched. "Oh. Oh, um… Why?"

"I want to get things fucking clear in this business. I want everyone to know that I'm still on top, that this little bump in the road didn't throw me or my family off. My wife and I are as strong as ever."

She smiled, proudness in her eyes. "That sounds like a good enough reason. Although I wish you'd given me better notice. I have absolutely nothing to wear."

Two nights before the meeting was being held, Bella and I and the movers were pulling everything into our new home.

"I forgot how big it was," Bella said as we strolled up the walk.

"I forgot how much I liked it," I said truthfully. It really felt like a home to me.

"You think everything will be set up by Monday?" Bella asked, taking my hand as we walked. Everywhere around us, people were bustling by, carrying large boxes or large pieces of furniture. I knew Bella was itching to help, usually being the helper and not the helped, but I refused to let her undergo any strenuous activity.

Besides, I think she was pregnant.

But we'll see.

"Of course, I hire nothing but the best help."

"That better mean you're paying us!" Emmett roared from somewhere near the trucks. Oh yeah, family who stayed with us in the safe house were just dying to help us get settled in. Apart from Emmett. Despite how big he was, he never wanted to use his strength for the greater good.

"Just keep lifting boxes, brother!" I grinned, wrapping an arm around Bella as we reached the foyer of our new house.

"Wow, they're almost done!" Bella beamed. "Jesus… My first home… With my husband!"

I laughed. "It's only hitting you now?"

"I didn't really have much time to think about it, I guess."

I nodded. Besides having blue balls, things with Bella and I were going good in our first week of marriage. We had our first argument too; about not allowing Bella to leave the house. Which, I can agree, is a warning sign for a first marriage, but we'd undergone fucking gunshots at our wedding. I had a right to be protective.

Bella could just order her clothes online. Which she did. And had it delivered to this address. It would be arriving in the morning, just in time for the meeting.

Bella was more nervous than I was. Which she shouldn't be. All she had to do was greet the men as they came in and take the fucking heat of being the don's wife. It was all about impressions, showing off. If confident, drunk Bella could be present at the beginning of the meeting, that would be great. But what would that say about us as a couple?

"Stop worrying, baby, everything will go as I planned," I kissed her temple, pushing away from her slightly to shout at one of the men.

"Be careful with that damn thing, it was my fathers!" I yelled and the man scurried away upstairs.

"Edward," Bella said softly, rubbing my back tenderly.

"If I don't yell at them, who will?" I asked and she just rolled her eyes.

"You're a perfectionist, Edward Mason," she sighed and carried on walking through the house.

As the day wore on, I could see the natural house owner seep out of Bella as she directed- in the nicest manner ever- where she wanted things to go and what should go where in the bedrooms. I could see her leading our family in the future, see her guiding me along my reign as don and being the most incredible mother there ever was to be, alongside my own Ma. Bella was perfect. I was so glad I married her. So glad I chose her.

And once everyone left, I was going to fuck her on every surface in every room in this house.

"The place looks incredible!" Bella gushed as the last of the moving men left the house in their multitude of vans. It was eleven o'clock at night and all that was left were the family. Ma thought it was tradition to have the first meal be a family meal as a whole in our new house but Bella made sure she was the one to cook. After all, she was the woman of the house now.

And the food was fucking delicious. I was even more proud of Bella. She could almost beat Ma at her own game if she really wanted to.

"Everything turned out spectacularly!" Ma fawned, clapping her hands together. "I'm so happy for you."

As the girls went into discussion about the new centre piece Bella had picked out herself, my phone rang. I quickly excused myself, ignoring Bella's eyes following me out of the room. If she wanted to know who it was, all she had to do was ask.

"Mason," I answered.

"Boss," Seth announced himself. "Just giving you an update on Alice Brandon."

"Continue."

"Agitated," was all he said. "Tantrums seem to be her forte."

"Has she not breathed a word about Jasper?"

"Only that she had nothing to do with the wedding massacre, sir."

Hmm. "Air her out a little longer, make her sweat. If nothing's said by morning, let her return to the safe house."

"On it, boss."

I hung up the phone, unsure of what to do next. Alice seemed pretty fucking honest about not having a clue on what Jasper was up to. If he was working with Aro, she didn't know. If he was working with the feds, she didn't know. Alice Brandon would be no help to me whatsoever. But she was still associated to Jasper.

But was also a close friend to the girls.

To Bella.

But she was a fucking liability. Killing her would be the only viable, smart option. I scrubbed a hand over my face and kept it there a moment, listening to the sounds of my family's laughter in the next room. Then, I found warm, soft hands slide up my back and around my body, pushing me closer to the obvious warmth of my wife.

"What's wrong?" she murmured softly, resting her cheek against my shoulder blade.

I dropped my hand and breathed a laugh through my nose, turning to wrap her in my own arms. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You've never looked so tired, Edward," she said, nothing but concern in her beautiful brown eyes. "Are you sure this position is what you want? Need?"

"Don't be absurd, Bella. I can handle the heat."

"Oh, I know you can," Bella looked at me like I was stupid. "I know damn well what you're capable of, baby. But I also know it's taking a lot out of you."

I smiled sadly. "It's a lot of work keeping you safe," I joked but she took it serious.

"I don't need you constantly saving me, Edward. I'm safe."

I cupped her face softly in my hand, like she was made of glass, further emphasising my point on needing to protect her all the times. "Please, Bella. It eases my stress knowing I'm doing something right to keep you safe."

Her eyes softened further. "Edward," she murmured but nothing came after. She shook her head, breathing out a little before stepping up into her toes to kiss my lips, wrapping her arms tight around my shoulders, locking me to her.

I kissed her back tenderly, only deepening it when her tongue reached out to caress my bottom lip and we met in unison and the air changed between us, turning rough and frantic, like the moment was suddenly overpowered by the tension I felt whenever I thought of any harm coming to my Bella. I gripped her hips tightly, eliciting a gasp from her and pushed her roughly against the wall to my right. I spilled all my anger and anxiety and fear into the kiss, unashamedly grinding myself against her hard but she reciprocated the movements, angling herself in ways in which both could receive pleasure from me manhandling her.

I forgot all about the family in the next room and so did she.

Thank fuck. This would be difficult with her mind elsewhere.

"Where did Bella go?"

Rosalie's voice filtered through my brain and I could feel Bella tense up against the wall. But I was prepared for this shit. I gripped Bella's thighs and hoisted her into the air, making sure to hit her right in the core as I ground my hips against her. She whimpered into my mouth, responding to me once more but the voice just wouldn't _fucking_ stop.

"Think she went to find the hubby."

"Do you think we should leave and give them some alone time?"

 _FUCK yes_!

"They wouldn't have asked us for dinner if they wanted us to leave." Fuck off, Emmett.

"Technically I initiated the dinner." Yes, Ma, thank you.

"Wouldn't you want some alone time if we bought our own house?" Rose is awesome. "I should go find them and tell them we're leaving…"

Bella perked up at that and her eyes flew open just as her legs were dropped back to the floor. This was all just in time for Rosalie to round the corner and watch me reposition my crotch and Bella wipe at her hair and mouth.

"Oh!" Rose gasped, trying to look away but the amusement wasn't lost in her features. "My bad. Did I interrupt something?"

"Don't play dumb, Rosalie," I chastised her, removing my hands from the front of my pants.

"It's called playing coy, Edward," she grumbled. "Anyway, I only came to tell you guys we're leaving."

"About time," I was only half joking.

"Ugh!" Bella slapped my chest and turned to her best friend. "Are you sure, Rose? We don't want to kick you out."

"We've been here all day, I'm exhausted!" Rose giggled. "We've to get back. Emmett gets antsy when he knows something bigs coming up. He needs some rest."

The meeting was always stressful. Almost always someone died out of anger or disagreements on the new rules. Usually it was Emmett doing the killing. I wondered if Rose knew that.

"Okay," Bella moved to hug Rosalie and then went back into the kitchen where eveyrone was standing to leave. "Thanks so much for helping us move in," Bella said whole heartedly. "It means a lot."

"Thanks for the grub, baby sis!" Emmett jumped to kiss her cheek and wrapped her in a bear hug. "I'll see you on Monday."

"See you then," Bella rubbed his back as he moved to shake my hand.

"You alright?" he asked subtly, whilst the women said their goodbye's. I nodded.

"Try not kill anyone this year, Em."

He snorted. "I don't think it will be me with that problem this time round, Eddie."

He wasn't wrong there.

He slapped my back and grabbed Rose on his way out. Ma kissed my cheek lovingly but was the last to leave, begging Bella to call if she ever needed anything; a recipe, womanly advice, some ginger ale… She winked at me when she said this but I pretended I had no idea what she was talking about.

Once the front door shut, my arm around Bella's waist felt heavy and the air around us was charged with energy. I knew why. I could cut the sexual tension and anticipation with a knife. Actually, it was that thick that I'd need a chainsaw. An axe. A fucking bulldozer.

Bella inhaled shakily, and I watched her lick her lips in my peripheral. Was she doing that shit intentionally or?

"I think I'll go fix myself a drink," she said breathlessly and I wanted to laugh. Really, I did. Because in order to get to the kitchen, she had to pass the newly furnished living area. And that couch would look just exquisite with her naked body on it.

I followed Bella through the house like she was my prey but it wasn't until she skirted around the new beige plush couch that I caught her by the waist and pulled her to me. I heard the whoosh of her breath before a smile crept onto Bella's face. A delicious smile. A knowing smile. She wanted me to follow her. She wanted me to claim her like this. Property. Ownership. Mine.

My fingers locked onto her chin, shoving her lips on mine before plunging my tongue inside her mouth. She moaned around me, and I felt her knees quiver a bit where she stood before me. I tried to be as gentle as possible when moving her to lie on the couch, but it was damn near impossible when my need for her was so great.

"It's been too long," she whimpered against my lips as we tugged off one another's clothes.

I felt her silky smooth skin as I removed each and every piece of fabric from her body. With her fully naked before me, I just had to sit back and gaze down at the wonder that was my wife. Her long, brown hair was sprawled out above her head, whilst her back arched deliciously, her hands hiding the blush that was creeping onto her face. Which gave me a perfect view of the wedding band on her finger, showing me and the world who she belonged to. I couldn't help but smile at it.

Bella caught my reasons, obviously, and the shyness she had before was lost in the comfort of my eyes only for her wedding ring… for now. "You really like that, don't you?" she asked.

I didn't say anything; I just returned to her body, kissing my way down her neck, to her chest, past her stomach until my tongue dipped into her belly button and she giggled adorably.

That was until I reached where she really wanted me to be and my hand cupped her softly. "Ungh! Edward…"

"Patience," I whispered, just above her pubic bone. "I want you screaming my name first."

Bella quivered beneath me.

I directed my body further down the couch- it was big enough to keep both of us on the seats- and I wrapped my arms underneath her backside. I towed her body to align it with my mouth and with another plead from Bella's lips, I plunged my tongue into her sex.

"Edward!" She cried my name like I'd previously intended for her to do, partially sitting up on the couch a moment before dropping back down onto the beige cushions. I slid my tongue up her sex to run circles around her clit and her legs tightened momentarily around my face. I looked up from my lashes and could see Bella perfectly; arms extended up over her head, clutching the pillows for dear life.

I pushed the flat of my tongue against her and rolled it slowly until she shook once more.

"Oh fuck!" she gasped, and I knew her orgasm was taking her by surprise as her legs locked my head in place. So I worked her harder, making her lose herself to the sensations as she screamed and shook. "Edward! Fuck, Edward!"

When she went almost limp, I quickly moved up her body once more, position myself at her entrance and entering her so fast and so deep, that she didn't have time to stop me from going in raw.

"Please let me fuck you like this, baby," I breathed into her ear, almost cumming at the sound of her gasps of both pleasure and shock. "Please, baby."

Bella's nails dug into my back, her heels shoving me deeper inside her, giving me enough inentive to start moving inside her again, but then her eyes locked on mine and I saw the fear in them. "Just be careful, Edward."

Oh, baby, I know your body more than you do.

I pulled out achingly slow, all the way, and then inserted just the tip, stroking in shallow, quick movements several times before thrusting hard all the way in.

Bella cried out and writhed under me, meeting everything I gave her tenfold, tugging at the ends of my hair roughly. I kissed her passionately, the kiss growing sloppy as I picked up my pace and Bella's cries grew considerably louder.

I ended up switching positions altogether, pulling out before flipping her onto her stomach, loving how she squealed when my dick met her ass and I slapped it for good measure, before diving right back in to her sweet, sweet nectar.

"Oh!" she gasped, her legs shaking and her walls tightened around me as she came hard again, biting the pillow above her. I never saw anything so sexy.

I pushed as hard as I dared, grabbing her hips to shove her ass right back to meet my thrusts and she screamed in ecstasy while my own orgasm overtook me.

"Bella!" I groaned, cumming in long spurts, only remembering to pull out a few seconds later. Shots hit the end of her back and she winced at the sensation, not expecting it. Or forgetting all about it.

Bella tried to turn over but I moved to stop her, jumping up to find a hot cloth to clean her back with in the kitchen. I dried her off with the other side and placed the cloth down onto the coffee table before scooping her up into my arms.

I debated what room to go to next.

"Where are we going?" Bella said, officially spent.

I had to laugh as I threw her a smirk, deciding on the bedrooms next. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet," I murmured into her ear.

"Christ."

* * *

 **End notes:**

One more chapter left. HOW, you're thinking? Don't worry. I have plans. And yes, a sequel may be in that plan. Patience, grasshoppers. I ADORE you all. Thank you for being so patient and kind with me.

 _Chapter song: Rihanna - skin._


	34. Chapter 35

**Author Notes:**

I'm so late I know. Just read. I LOVE YOU

* * *

 _ **Chapter thirty-four**_

 _Bella's POV_

Edward brushed past me, his hands barely touching my waist as he rushed to the bathroom, fixing his tie in the mirror over the sink. I winced, feeling my lower half cry out in pain from the beating it took all last night. I could undeniably say that each room in our new home was freshly christened with our bodies. I should feel ashamed; one of those rooms could belong to our children one day. I'd be sure to steam the sheets just in case.

My stomach flipped suddenly and I held back a groan. Now wasn't the time for any sort of illness and a stomach bug would not be happening on one of the most important, official days of Edward's position as the boss. I pinned the last curl on top of my head as I watched Edward fix his own hair. I pushed back the feeling of nausea and walked confidently toward him in my heels. Jet black, slick and oh so high. I had on a beige pencil skirt and a white, frilled shirt which made me look the epitome of a wife you are not to fuck with. I looked model material. Mafia material. I was a good mob wife.

Or I prayed to fucking god I was once the men started to arrive.

My hands slipped over Edward's, replacing them as I fixed his tie to perfection. His shirt was crisp white, Edward in his best suit yet. Despite how dapper he looked, the anger, determination and slight fear in his eyes was what made me walk over there. His hands were held steady, not even a goose bump on his skin and I knew the only reason his expression held one of fear, was because I would be subject to his world. I would be in with his world and he would have a hard time protecting me, if that's what he needed.

"I will greet them in the foyer by your side," I emphasized, gripping his shoulders. "I will not leave your side until you order me away. I will be a gracious host but if any one of them tries to fuck with me, I'm shoving a pistol down their throat."

Edward coughed a laugh, rolling his eyes as his arm wrapped around my neck to pull me closer to him. He kissed me on the temple lovingly. "I love you, did you know that?"

I smiled, moving to look up at him dotingly. "I know that." I pecked his lips.

"You look ravishing by the way," Edward moved to fix his lips, in case I got gloss on them. "Very professional. You look the part, baby."

I tried to hide the smugness. "That's the plan. You nervous?"

Edward's shoulders sagged. "I just don't want any blood on the new carpets."

I bit my tongue so that I didn't dampen the brand new mood I put him in.

"These meetings are always so tense, nothing ever gets done in one day and I don't want these cock suckers eyeing up my wife for a week in my house."

" _Week_?" I repeated, shocked. "They usually last that long?"

"They have in the past," Edward sighed. "I never understood why Carlisle let them dictate it for so long."

"What could you possibly have to argue about for a whole week?"

"Territory, splitting of funds, who gets what," he flapped his arm at me. "It's all very technical."

"Sounds like a group of grown men being whiny over how much land they own."

Edward stopped for a second. "Yup. That's exactly how it is."

I scoffed and he laughed.

"They're just pissed the Mason's always cover the most territory."

"Then give up a bit of your turf so that there'll be"-

"Do not finish that sentence, baby, or I swear to god."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Be greedy then."

"I will," Edward kind of _snapped_ at me. "More territory means more cash and that keeps this roof over our heed."

"Oh please, you evading _taxes_ is what's keeping this roof over our heads."

Edward blanched. He knew this was something we'd never discussed before. Something I never thought to ever bring up. We didn't talk about rumors; about the publics opinion on him in general. "Are you reading about me in the newspaper?"

"I may have read the paper in the tub under _this roof_ after last night's events."

He smirked, despite the petty argument. "Are you unhappy with the roof?"

"I'm unhappy with scary men being unhappy with my husband. _Under_ said roof."

"They won't touch you if that's"-

"Oh my god, you have _got_ to stop saying that!" I threw my hands up in the air as I left the bathroom, deciding I'd had just about enough of upstairs. Edward found it useful to follow me down the staircase.

"You won't be in the room; you don't have to listen to us"-

That's what he thought. "But I'll be outside worrying all day whether or not a shot is going to go off and ruin the new chandelier!"

"That chandelier cost me nine grand, I'm not about to lose it to some fucktard looking for more white to sell."

"Don't talk about drugs like that!" I whispered, as if the FBI were already listening downstairs.

"In my own home? It seems to have slipped your mind that I do, in fact, work with drugs, Isabella."

"Don't call me that," I reached the bottom step, utterly shocked to hear us fight like this. It came out of nowhere. And I knew I should have considered our nerves were getting the best of us, but this was just absurd. "I mean, Isabella? What are you, my father?"

"No and thank god for that, but you need to understand the threat you hold to these men. If I asked you to, I could send you to the feds right this instant and let you feed information to them just for the sake of saving me the effort of firing one of their asses."

I backtracked. "I wouldn't do that. Ruin another man's life in your world just so that you get off scotch free?"

"That's what this business is, baby. That's what you're required to do for me. Throw someone under the bus so long as I get my money."

I shook my head. "You've never spoken like this before."

"I waited till I got that ring on your finger," he tried to sound sarcastic but I was having none of it.

"So that's it then," I dropped my hands, both of us standing like statues in the foyer. "I'm just supposed to be okay with this? Keep my mouth shut until you say otherwise? A prisoner in my own home?"

"Just for today, Bella, just until they leave"-

"But you said it could last a week!"

"When my father was in charge but I'll be damned if I lose you too to this fucking world!"

And his fear was out.

The loss of his father cut deep and knowing Edward was about to house the men who potentially killed him, and protecting me on top of that, made Edward senile.

"You hate rats," I mumbled. "This whole ordeal is happening because of rats. I've been seeing your name in the paper a lot lately. They know a hell of a lot more about this life than I do."

"Do you want a full run through of the mafia show down?" Edward held out his hands.

I dropped my eyes. "You never bothered to tell me."

"You never asked for details. You asked me to be home each night and leave that world at the door. You wanted me and me alone and now you've got me but you also got the wedding and that includes everything else in my fucked up life."

"We shouldn't still be arguing about this kind of thing. I don't want to worry unnecessarily that the cops are going to build up enough information to take you down."

Edward's eyes softened. "You think a few fines and taxes are going to be my kryptonite? I'm fine, Bella. We're going to be fine."

"It's my fault I'm so out of the loop anyway," I shook my head, gravitating closer to him. "I asked you to leave your shit at the door. I asked for this. I said yes."

Edward ducked his head a little, forcing me to meet his gaze. "Hey," he said softly. "I'll tell you anything you want to know. I know I'm contradicting myself, but the less you know, the safer you'll be. But the more you know, the more of a threat we pose to these men."

"It's a lose, lose situation."

"Or a win, win," Edward finished and suddenly, we were at an impasse. And I was thoroughly confused. And scared.

Edward checked his watch and cleared his throat. "Emmett should be here any second now."

Just then, the doorbell sounded around the foyer and Edward stood up taller, kissing my forehead before moving to get the door. Then he seemed to catch himself. "Eleanora!"

Something squeaked in the other room before I heard footsteps scurrying towards us in the foyer.

"Yes, sir?" A tiny little woman stood tall and ready to serve, a fucking maids outfit on like she was something out of Desperate Housewives. I hadn't seen her before in my life.

"I thought I made it clear that one of your jobs was to get the door?" Edward snipped, tapping his foot against the marble floor. It echoed around the room.

Eleonore ducked her head. "I apologize, sir. I was tending to the meal."

"That's quite alright," Edward's chin jutted out. "But do remember the sound of that doorbell because you will be hearing it a lot today."

"Yes, sir, I won't forget to answer it, sir." Then the little thing moved to open the doubled front doors, revealing Emmett in a rather fancy suit.

Eleanora shut the doors quietly after him and left to go back the way she came, wiping her hands on her fucking costume. I felt like a Gilmore Girl.

"Hey you two!" Emmett greeted but my eyes were on Edward.

"What the fuck is this?" I screeched, pointing towards the direction of Elea _nora_.

"What is what?" Edward said, eyes wide and innocent.

"Who was that?"

"The maid."

"The _maid_?"

"Yes, the maid!" Edward said as a matter of fact. "What seems to be the problem?"

I literally fucking choked. "We have a maid!"

"My mother has maids; you think I can't have one?"

" _We_ can't have _any_? What the fuck, Edward? You can't open your own door?"

"Not when I have fifteen men coming to discuss business in my home!" He said. "You think I'll look the part opening my own door?"

"Any other man does it!"

" _Ordinary_ men do it."

"Oh, this is just ridiculous!" I held back the urge to pull at my hair.

"Yes, it is, you're being absurd, Bella. We have a maid and her name is Eleonora and she will open my fucking door."

I left the room. Actually, I left to follow our new maid!

"Excuse me?" I called after her, delighted I didn't slip in my heels on the marbled tiles. I had a feeling I was going to be running around frenzied the entire day. "Eleanora? Maid?"

"Yes, Mrs. Mason?" The woman popped up from behind the breakfast bar, causing me to shriek and her whole face fucking dropped. "Oh, Mrs. Mason I'm so, so sorry! Please, let me help you sit!"

"I'm not incompetent, Jesus, I can find my own chair!" I ignored the one she set out for me and went for the stools surrounding the island, grabbing the fruit bowl she was about to decorate and did it myself. My fruit didn't need another woman's input. Ugh, I hated Edward right now.

"Bella?" Edward came bounding into the kitchen, determination etched on his perfect features. "What are you doing?"

"What time are the men arriving?" I ignored his question, repositioning the fruit bowl into the center of the table and got to my feet.

"Ten minutes, why?" he gritted out.

"I need to talk to Emmett," I tried to get past him but his hands on my hips made it impossible to move anywhere but closer to him.

"Don't be mad at me," his voice was soft and quiet, so that only I could hear. Because, you know, a woman was watching intently behind us.

I melted into him, despite my brain telling me to do otherwise and stepped one bit closer, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I don't want to add any more stress."

"Then give in," Edward smiled hopefully, winking. I couldn't help but smile. His fucking face was the end of me.

"You don't fight fair," I muttered.

"I never have."

That was true. It was always his way or no way. But then again, wasn't I the same? Perfect match.

"Are you still going to stay by my side when everyone arrives?"

I took a breath. "Until you order me away, yes," I repeated my earlier statement and Edward dipped down to kiss my lips. It was soft, tender, full of a promise to finish it later but if I knew anything about being with my husband, it was that a promise is nothing compared to a taste of what's to come. I'd have him squirming in the meeting room, dying for the events of today to finish so that he could have me all to himself again.

So I reached out my tongue to taste him, tentatively at first and then he responded like I knew he would. Gripping my hips harder, sucking my bottom lip between his and moving our tongues together in synchronization. I loved it. Every bit of it.

"Eleanora," I groaned into his mouth and if he hadn't remembered the woman behind him, he would have thought I was thinking of someone else whilst his hands were on mine. With a ring on my finger to prove my loyalty, Edward Mason would still believe I was leaving him for another woman.

"Yes, Mrs. Mason?" Eleanora's uncomfortable voice came from behind us.

I tore my fingers through Edward's hair and he hissed as I pulled hard, deepening the kiss.

"Go away," I breathed, forgetting about her completely but was sane enough to hear her heels trot out of the room. Edward's hands moved down my body expertly, fingers curling until they reached the front of my skirt. He glided one finger over my private part and the sweet sensation it gave me was indescribable. Until he added more pressure.

That's when my stomach flipped in a not so pleasurable way.

I jerked out of Edward's embrace before I gagged into his mouth and moved towards the sink in case I threw up.

"Bella?" Edward asked, nothing but concern and alarm in his voice. I felt him move behind me but warned him to stay back. "Are you still not feeling well?"

"Mrs. Mason," Eleanora came to the rescue of course. Out of the corner of my blurred eyes, I watched her grab some ginger ale from the fridge and some tissues for my eyes.

"No!" I begged, stopping her from touching me. "You'll ruin my make up if we wipe it!"

I stood up straight, still careful to hold onto the sink for good measure and lifted my head so that the tears could not fall down my cheeks. No way was I ruining Edward's big day any more than I already had.

Edward, bless him, laughed at my priorities and shook his head. "You're crazy."

"I'm saving your ass by making my ass look hot."

"But are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine," I lied. "It was just the nerves."

Eleanora coughed behind me, as if she was disguising a laugh. I couldn't wait for this meeting to be over so I could fire her fucking ass.

"You kids alright in there?" Emmett called from somewhere in the house and that seemed to wake us all back up.

I took a deep, steadying breath and stood tall, happy to declare my face was still tear stained free. "Okay. Come on, I've a group of mobsters to meet."

Edward snorted, reaching out his hand for me to take. "My wife, the jokester."

"Ha ha."

"Last chance, Bella," EmmeTt snickered and for the _last time_ , I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Emmett," I sang, leaning closer to my husband. We stood in the foyer, the first ding of the doorbell sounding around the house as Eleanora ran to answer it.

Four large men made their presence known before Eleanora had the chance to say hello. She took their jackets quickly and quietly, scurrying to the foyer cloak room to rid themselves of them completely.

"Ah!" One of the largest exclaimed. "Edward."

"Caius," Edward nodded, stepping us both forward so he could shake his hand. He then made his rounds to the remaining three men, who stood expectantly, all eyes on me. Edward's hold on me tightened. "Men, this is my lovely wife, Isabella."

I put on my prettiest, fakest smile. "It's an honor to meet you all." I held out my hand and Caius was all too happy to be the first to caress the damn thing.

"Isabella," he slurred, a smirk embedded on his face. "What a strong, beautiful name."

I just laughed delicately. "I'm charmed. Thank you, Caius."

All men smiled and nodded, shaking my hand quickly before they moved around the foyer to greet Emmett. I ducked my head, catching a minute to myself to smoothen my hand over my skirt. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward grab Caius to whisper in his ear.

"Eye fuck my wife again and I'll kill you stone dead."

I swallowed thickly, ignoring my churning stomach and shook my head with a smile. "I can do this," I whispered to myself and then faced everyone once more. "I have the bar prepared for any refreshments you might like, gentlemen."

The doorbell rang again and Eleanora did her best to accommodate everyone and their jackets. She even took a gun from one of the unruly men for safe keeping. I was glad at least one of them had the courtesy to leave their guns outside the meeting room.

Eleanora and I did our best to handle drinks, I made small talk and the remaining men arrived and with that, Edward announced it was time for the meeting. I kissed him firmly on the lips, marking him as mine as he did so with me and wished him luck quietly.

"I love you, baby," he smirked. After the little pre-meeting drinks he seemed a lot surer of himself.

"I love you more," I winked, "if you need me I'll be in the kitchen, waiting for the moment to help once you finish up in there."

"You didn't leave my side at all, princess."

"Not until you order me away," I smiled sweetly pushing him forward to lead his men into the meeting room. When the last man was in the room and the door closed behind them, I let myself sag.

"You did well, Mrs. Cullen," Eleanora said brightly, dancing on her feet. I eyed her for a moment before nodding, leaving to head for the kitchen. I was starving.

I really wanted to listen in on what the meeting was all about but I knew I'd have to wait until after everyone had left the house. No way would Edward let me be in there while they all argued over territory. Nor did I want to listen to that kind of petty argument. Hungry men.

"Can I make you something? Maybe some tea? Tea always cures a cramping stomach."

"I'm not cramping, just queasy," I replied to the maid, hating myself for even calling her that.

"Have you been sick often the last few days?"

"On and off," I muttered, barely keeping tabs on our conversation as I found some peanut butter and a chocolate bar to dip into it.

"That might not be the best idea," I heard Eleanora say as I dug into the jar of smooth, nutty cream.

"They won't see me eating like a horse from down the hall, Eleanora. Tell Edward about this and I'll kill you."

"Yes, but allergies."

"I'm not allergic"-

"Yes, but the baby might."

The bar dipped in peanut butter stayed frozen at my lips. I could smell it as I breathed in but then I stopped breathing at her words entirely. "What did you just say?"

I moved away from the pantry, forcing myself to look at her and she sighed, looking both frightened and exasperated.

"I can recognise the signs anywhere," she said. "You're pregnant, Mrs. Cullen."

"I'm n-not pregnant," I whispered, my blood pumping in my ears. I could hear the damn thing for crying out loud. Absentmindedly, I ran a hand over my stomach. I swore to myself there wasn't a bump there.

"Okay, if you insist," Eleanora said nonchalantly, coming to clean up the little mess I'd made with my almost snack. "But I'm one hundred percent sure you've got a bun in the oven and I've only met you an hour ago."

I let her move around me while I stood in shock. "Pregnant?" But how dumb could I be? My period was on the missing list, I was craving the weirdest things and the obvious vomiting and un-wellness? Was I that blind?

Eleanora finally gained some compassion and nodded sadly. "Hey, it's not a bad thing. You live in one of the safest houses in this town and have a mobster for a husband."

I snarled. "Hey."

She held her hands up innocently. She kinda reminded me of myself with how blunt she was. "I'm sorry, but everyone knows it. The help knows everything."

I snorted. I couldn't help it. She was kinda funny.

"Congratulations," she said feebly and I was back to my anxious self.

"Pregnant. I'm having Edward's baby. A mob bosses baby. Holy fucking shit I'm carrying an _heir_?!"

"And you'll be under the most protection"-

"Aw Jesus I'll never be able to leave the house again!" I cried. "Edward will be ten times more protective!"

"Most men are."

"This is different."

"I know."

I leaned against the counter for support.

"Despite that, babies are wonderful things."

I thought for a moment; of the life Edward and I would live with a baby under our roof. A baby in my stomach, to carry for how many months. Painting one of the rooms upstairs and transforming it into a nursery, picking out clothes, shopping for maternity pants, announcing our pregnancy to the family, the tabloids, choosing baby names… So many memories created over such a short period of time.

Before I could even help myself, I was smiling and blubbering and crying with joy. "I'm having a baby!" I squealed, though I was sure no one else could hear in the house. "I'm having Edward's baby!"

Eleanora smiled with me and I even let her hug me for a minute.

Until I heard the front door being busted down and all hell breaking loose.

"We have a warrant for the arrest of Edward Mason!"

My whole world stopped.

I didn't even feel my legs moving as I sprinted towards the foyer, seeing hundreds of police men and bomb squad bombard my house with bats, plastic shields and dressed in all black. I saw the guns before I saw them and made sure to protect my stomach, despite no one knowing a damn thing about the life growing inside me. The life Edward and I created. A life that would be added to our own. Until now, when Edward was being ripped away from it.

I watched in pure devastation, tears still flowing down my cheeks as they destroyed the house, searching each room until they finally found the room my husband was in and that's when I sprang into action.

" _No!"_

I barreled my way into the meeting room, guns placed effortlessly around the long, mahogany table and my heart went out to Edward, my dearest fucking husband, the great love of my life as he stood to address the men coming to take him away. He wouldn't go down without a fight. And Lord knows that would get him into even more trouble.

"Edward Mason, you are under arrest for laundering money and for the murder of Demetri Abruzzo. Anything you say now will be held against you in the…"

I watched in horror as they tore Edward's arms behind his back and handcuffed him. All the while, Edward's eyes never left my face, even when they slammed him down on the table. All around us, men were trying to bolt with their weapons, under no protection now that their leader was being arrested. Others were already being handcuffed the same as Edward.

Me, I was memorizing every inch of his face, hoping I wouldn't lose him for good this time and that we could have a proper life; a life where he could see his child I was bearing.

"Fucking Abruzzo!" Edward roared out of nowhere, our eyes separating as the cops lifted him from his position.

"No, please wait!" I begged, tears streaming down my face. A cop grabbed me at the waist, holding me in place so that I couldn't get to my husband but all I thought of was the little blip of a baby I held in my stomach and how I couldn't lose another part of me too in the one day. "Stop please, let go of me please!"

"Get your filthy fucking hands off my wife!" Edward struggled with all his might and for a second, broke free until more cops grabbed hold of him. He never looked fiercer until that moment. I looked around helplessly for Emmett, but my god… Emmett, who always seemed so indestructible, was being held against the back wall, cuffs cutting into his wrists and it took all I had not to lose it in that moment.

"No, please, I'm pregnant!" I wailed. "I'm pregnant, _please_ let me go!"

Edward's whole world stopped, his body gone limp, yet still remained rigid as his eyes glazed over, taking in every inch of my body before landing and staying on my stomach. The cop holding me loosened his grip and gained some compassion as he whispered in my ear.

"Please, Mrs. Mason, stay still or they'll end up arresting you too."

"Edward…" I begged, and in some outrageous turn of events, it was the cop holding me keeping me upright and giving me support as the love of my life was removed from our new home… Our new home as a married couple, who were meant to start a family together. I watched as Edward Mason was dragged from the room, but not before he forced the cops holding him to swirl him around to face me one last time.

The man holding me loosened his grip and I ran to him. I ran to my Edward and kissed him full on the mouth, letting my tears soak our faces because who knew when I would get to do this again?

"I love you."

"Edward, I love you."

He was removed from our house and into a police car, along with many other men until it was just me and Eleanora left to clean up the mess the police left behind.

It wasn't until Eleanora produced the gun that one of the men gave to her to hold, that I wiped my tears, gritted my teeth and took the weapon into my own hands.

I recalled the evening and what was read out in terms of Edward's arrest. There was no evidence, no footage of the killing of Demetri Abruzzo. Edward and his family made sure of that. This was dirty work… Dirty cop work that could only be released with the help of a rat.

And who could that be?

Jasper.

Abruzzo.

Acerbi.

I tightened my hold on the gun I now recognized as a desert eagle and took a deep breath. This wasn't over. This was only the beginning.

And I was getting my Edward back.

* * *

 **End notes:**

And that's a wrap HAHAHAHAHA. A sequel is in the works but when that will be uploaded, I do not know. But know that I love every one of you who read this story. It meant so much.

Meg x

 _Chapter song: Lord Huron- the night we met_


End file.
